R for Revenge
by Rogue14
Summary: Ch26: 'Remy is put to the ultimate test: Belle or Rogue.' With already a miserable life, an annoying Cajun & blackmailing friends, what's a Rogue to do when vengeful cheerleaders, an exwife & a ‘ghost’ add to the numerous problems? Romy, Jott.
1. Default Chapter

**NOTE:** First of all, thank you everyone who reviewed **'The Gift of Love'**. Well this isn't exactly part two. It's more of a spin-off, but with no magic involved. New enemies and friends will be making appearances too. And the timeline of this fic is also different. It's after Apocalypse is defeated. There will be some major Romy(ofcourse) and Jott involved and a bit of some other coupling too. So stay tuned.

* * *

"_I-I don't believe it_!" Kitty exclaimed. "You deleted their memories? That's why Logan forgave us so easily for ruining his bike...But like, how—Now after three years do they suddenly remember?"

"Two and a half," Jean corrected miserably. "Ack! I don't know! I-I guess erasing memories permanently isn't as easier as I thought."

"Or maybe Professor saw it in Apocalypse's mind…" Kitty contemplated.

"Yes…Maybe…" Jean considered, fanning herself with her hand. The scorching heat was really getting to her. "Because he was like, _'Thank you Jean.'_ And not, _'Jean, thank you! You just saved the whole human race_!'"

"Right…." Kitty rolled her eyes. "And I'm still wondering who that _dear_ friend is who's going to turn evil…."

Jean rolled her eyes. "Obviously….not me. It could be Rogue. It could be you too."

"I'm like, betting hundred bucks on you!" Kitty said and stuck her tongue out. "You tried to kill me!"

"I did not try to kill you! I...I just wanted to make your life a living hell," Jean explained, "for demolishing my room for no particular reason."

"Evil!" Kitty made a face at her.

"Customer!" Jean sang, but her face fell. "Just a passerby…" She sighed again and turned to Kitty. "Listen, why don't we just forget about something that happened three years ago? It's just _ridiculous_!" She stared at the cookies wearily. "And so is this punishment."

"Hey…hello little doggy!" Kitty gushed when a small puppy trudged up to her out of nowhere. She picked it up. "Where did you come from?" The puppy whimpered. "Aww…you must be lost—_Hey_!" She cried when Jean snatched it.

"Nice try!" Jean hissed and suddenly hurled the puppy at the wall. To Kitty's shock, it morphed into Mystique and bounced off the wall, landing in a crouched position.

"Are you out of your _mind_?" Mystique growled and quickly changed into her Risty disguise.

"_Oh my God_!" Kitty exclaimed before giving her a hateful look. "You're alive! By the way, which glue did you use to mend yourself back together again?"

Mystique ignored her.

"Mystique, why don't you stop trying and leave Rogue and Kurt alone?" Jean told her harshly.

"Yeah! They don't want you because you're like, a blue, evil backstabbing mother!" Kitty said.

Mystique gave her a dry look.

"Hey! What did Rogue say we should do when we see Risty next time?" Kitty asked Jean.

"Slice her into pieces and feed 'em to the gators!" Jean recalled, glaring at Mystique.

"_Alright!_" Risty or Mystique snapped. "I can see when I'm not wanted!" She turned around furiously. "I'll just buy cookies from the shop then. At least they treat customers with respect!"

"Huh? Oh no _Risty_! I-I mean _Mystique_!" Jean shouted at the disappearing figure. "_Come back_!"

"_Ugh_! That's it!" Kitty took hold of Jean's shirt button and phased them in her hands.

"_Kitty_!" Jean exclaimed hiding herself.

"Look sexy and it will totally earn us a dollar."

A white blur suddenly whizzed by then came back and stopped, revealing it to be Pietro.

"Ooo…how much do they cost?" Pietro asked, ogling at Jean's exposed chest.

"Pietro! C'mon! Buy some cookies!" Kitty urged.

"Gross! No!" Pietro backed up before Jean could slap him.

"Help me…" a small voice suddenly coughed. All of them looked down to see a little hunched figure covered with a dirty blanket, supporting himself with a cane and had sunglasses on. "I-I'm blind….I-I've got a wife and two kids…I-I can't support them…Somebodycough! Pleasecough!…H-Help!"

"Toad…what are you doing?" Jean asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Knock it off Toad," Pietro said rolling his eyes. "They know."

"Pietro?" Todd turned to Jean and took her hand while his other hand moved towards her chest. "Is that you Pietro?"

Jean growled and shoved him away with her TK.

Todd fell and just lay there on the ground, not bothering to get up. "Ack! CoughCough!...I-I'm dyin…p-please somebody…take care of my little tadpoles coughcough—Help—O man!" he finally got up and scowled. "What kind of cruel world are we livin in?"

"_Hey_! Give it back!" Kitty shouted, pulling back the money jar that Pietro suddenly snatched.

"C'mon! Be an angel of mercy will ya?" Pietro said pleadingly. "W-We had to run for our lives!"

"Yeah!" Todd chimed in. "Boss lady's back! A-And she wants to kill us!"

"I don't see the rest of the Brotherhood on the streets…." Jean pointed.

"Umm…well…since Blob is unmovable and all…and Wanda and Lance mind their own business…" Todd rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "W-We kind of umm…what would you do when you got a statue Mystique in the house?"

"Make her your Barbie doll!" Pietro answered with a grin.

"You immature—" Jean was starting but Todd cut in.

"What? It was fun!" Todd said smiling. "But making her into a fountain would've been cooler! That way she could scare away Kitty from comin'!"

"I'm standing right here!" Kitty snapped.

"Hey Kitty!" Todd waved at her as if noticing her for the first time. "Lance says he'll see you tonight…" He grinned evilly, "in bed."

"_What_!" Kitty shrieked, attracting the glances of people.

"Nah! We're just messin with you Kit Kat!" Todd laughed. "So why you on the streets sellin cookies? Got kicked out?"

"No! We want to! Now leave us alone!" Jean snapped, really not up to explaining they got caught for something that happened a long time ago and raising money for the damage caused was their punishment.

"B-But we have no place to go…." Todd said sadly. "A-And we can't go back cause she'll kill us…a-and we don't want to join you X-Geeks so where do we go?"

"Hey!" Pietro's face suddenly lit up. "Since _we _saved the world…"

Jean and Kitty rolled their eyes.

"…Maybe people will love us again!" He finished.

"Oh! Oh!" Todd hopped up and down excitedly. "Let's remind the public that we're still heroes!"

"Excellent point!" Pietro agreed then turned to Jean. "Hey! Can I borrow you for a sec? Thanks!" He took her in his arms and zipped off, not even waiting for a reply. He stopped and placed Jean infront of a fast moving truck and zipped back to the astonished Kitty and Todd.

"_Are you crazy! She'll be killed_!" Kitty screamed.

"Rescue time!" he said after two seconds and zipped towards Jean saving her before she got hit.

"Not to worry folks!" Pietro held up Jean for the gathering crowd to see. "She's ok! QuickSilver has saved the day!"

"That jerk put her in there in the first—Mpffh!" Kitty mumbled when Todd covered her mouth.

"Please yo! Have mercy on my blind wife and kids!" he pleaded.

Kitty phased and snatched Todd's sunglasses before rushing towards Jean. "He—M-My blind sister was just standing there and this pervert tried to do… 'that' to her!" she shouted pointing at Jean's 'buttonless' shirt.

Everyone gasped.

"_What_!" Pietro screeched at Kitty's accusation while Jean gave her a are-you-out-of-your-mind look.

_'Play along!'_ Kitty told her mentally as she put the sunglasses on Jean.

Jean scowled but eventually gave in. "Kitty? Is that you my one and only sister?" she asked waving her hands and touching thin air. "Where are you? I-I can't see you…"

"Those poor girls…." An old woman said sympathetically.

"Stop the sympathies!" Todd shouted raising his hands then quickly snatched the sunglasses. "She ain't blind!"

"How cruel can this world get?" Kitty gasped dramatically. She then took Jean's arm. "Come on…" she sniffled. "Let's go to the cruel place we call home…with no food…water…" she again sniffed. "We were really stupid to think that making cookies would help us stand on our feet…."

"Hello?" Todd waved his hand infront of Jean's face. "Not blind!"

"Kitty…what's going on?" Jean asked looking at apparently no one.

"Stop molesting her you psycho!" Kitty shouted pushing Todd.

"He's right everybody!" Pietro came to Todd's rescue. "She's a fake. And here's to prove it!" he made his hand into a fist. "Now she'll stop me when I try to hit her!" Pietro delivered the punch expected not to even touch Jean's face but to his utter horror, it did and with great force that she staggered back and lost her balance.

"_You sadistic person_!" Kitty screamed, rushing towards Jean. "Come on sis! _Get up_! Get up!" _'Stay dead! It suits you!'_ She told Jean mentally. "Oh! Say something!" She wailed, cradling Jean in her arms. "Speak to me!"

_'S-Stop s-s-shaking m-me!'_ Jean said telepathically when Kitty started shaking her violently.

Pietro gulped and hesitantly turned to face the crowd.

"_Get him_!" A man shouted and everyone charged towards him.

"Yeah right!" Pietro rolled his eyes and was about to zoom off, but unfortunately…. "_No_!" He screeched when he found he was unable to move. "Toad _help_!" But Todd had disappeared a long time ago. "_No_! _Noooo_!" He looked at the crowd. "_Nooooooo_!"

"If there's anything you'll ever need…just call me…" A woman conversed with Kitty and Jean in a kind voice.

"No! No! You nice people have done enough to punish the neighborhood criminal—" Kitty was cut short by the cries of Pietro getting beaten up. "We would really appreciate it if you could buy our cookies."

"Of course…" The woman smiled.

"We'll buy!" Some boy shouted.

"Me too!" A little girl squealed and with that, the whole crowd gathered around to purchase the cookies.

"Thank you! Do come next time!" Kitty waved as the last customer left. "So blind sister…I think we made enough money for your eye operation," she chuckled counting the money.

Jean rolled her eyes as she massaged her bruised face. "Kitty…"

"Yes dear sister?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

Rogue hummed to herself as she entered the Danger Room. Equipped with nothing but pompoms, she cat-walked to the middle of the room. "Start sequence!" She shouted.

Music filled the Danger Room.

Rogue smiled and began moving with the beat, while singing: "Oh Mickey you're so fine! You're so fine you blow mah mind—Hey Mickey!" She started jumping up and down. "Hey! Mickey! _Wohoooo_!" She leapt up and performed a back flip, landing on the ground perfectly. "_Hey Mickey_!"

Rogue abruptly woke up from her nightmare, screaming. "_No_! No! I-It's impossible! A-Ah can't—_Noooo_!" She frantically touched herself to make sure she wasn't something she could only imagine herself in her nightmares. She heaved a sigh of relief. Just a nightmare….No pompoms…no music…no singing and dancing…

"If Ah have another dream like that, Ah swear Ah'll kill mahself—_Ahhhhh_!" She screamed and fell off her bed when something suddenly landed on it from above. Rogue let out a frustrated sigh and got up. "Ugh! Get off! You're gettin' dirt on mah bed!" she growled at X23 crouched on the bed sniffing.

"Nothing…" X23 sniffed. "You had a nightmare…."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Wow Einstein!" She frowned when she noticed a really familiar shoulderless blouse on X23. "I-Is that_… mah shirt_! You've been sniffin' through mah stuff again?"

X23 just shrugged.

"That's the only shirt Ah have and you—_Hey_!" She screeched when X23 suddenly drew out her claws and slashed at her shoulder.

"Problem solved!" she said in a satisfied tone as Rogue gaped down at her new 'shoulderless' shirt.

"_You ruined mah shirt_!" Rogue screeched after getting over the shock. "Why Ah outta—" Before Rogue could even blink, X23 had bounced off the bed and leapt out of the window. "That is it! Ah need a new room!" she shouted at the ceiling.

"Bonjour…..ma cherie….." Remy's seductive voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh hey….Remy…" She trailed off when her eyes fell upon Remy, standing naked, stark naked at the doorway. She blinked. "Uh…Remy? Have you suddenly lost your mind?"

"Nah! Just de clothes….." Remy answered, grinning widely. "Like your new style."

Rogue was about to say something when another naked figure walked in.

Rogue's eyes widened to the extreme. "O man! _What the hell_?"

"Hey! What's going on?" Scott, 'naked' Scott asked.

Rogue shook her head disbelievingly before she snatched her novel from the bedside table and started fanning herself. "Must be still dreamin'," she panted. _'But this is one hot dream!' _

"If dis is a dream den why he be in here?" Remy asked annoyed, pointing a thumb at Scott.

Rogue got up and quickly walked out of the room. "Gotta wake up!"

Out in the hallway, she bumped into someone in her haste.

"Sorry!" Jean apologized, pressing an ice pack on her left eye while her other was closed. "Uh…by the way, Danger Room practice in five minutes. Just tell Logan I can't make it…Oh! And also tell him to give Rogue some extra sessions. She's been really lazy these days and is not lifting a finger to help us."

"Now dat wasn't very nice…" Remy said, coming behind Rogue, followed by Scott.

Rogue, surprised that Jean didn't use her telepathy, just mumbled a yes and was about to trip her, but Scott 'unfortunately' stopped her.

"Like hey!" Kitty suddenly phased up through the floor. "Have you guys seen Danielle?"

Rogue frowned. Why didn't Kitty react by screaming on seeing two naked guys behind her? It was almost like…she couldn't see them.

Rogue snapped her fingers, realizing something. She headed for the living room as fast as she could.

"Why you ignorin' me chere?" Remy asked hurt as he followed her.

"Because you're not real," Rogue replied coolly, ignoring the confused glance of Roberto as she passed. "Aha!" She stalked over to Danielle, lying on the couch curled into a ball. A smirk was plastered on her lips.

"Hmm…what could she be dreamin' about?" Remy wondered.

Rogue grabbed a vase from the table before pulling out the flowers.

"Really Rogue…" Scott scolded as Rogue walked up to Danielle. "There are better ways of waking people—"

Rogue emptied the water in the vase on Danielle's face.

Remy and Scott instantly disappeared while Danielle jolted awake screaming. "_H-Help_! _I'm drowning_! _Somebody help me_—Oh!" she stopped and blinked. "Err…..Heh! Hello Rogue."

"Do me a favor and do _not_ sleep in the afternoons!" Rogue said between gritted teeth before leaving.

* * *

**A/N:** So….Good? Bad? Continue or not? Reviews please!


	2. Breakfast Mayhem

**NOTE:** Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin! Wow...really thought that the sequel wouldn't make it but it did! Love you guys! Sorry for the delay but here's chapter two. Enjoy!

* * *

"Uh...Jeannie?" Remy called to the red-head uncertainly who was making breakfast. "Remy wanted a French _toast_ not French fries." 

"I vanted bacon and eggs not—"

"I think I'll let Kitty make breakfast," Jean decided.

"Uh...t-that's ok Jean...I'll eat vhatever you make," Kurt said, forcing a smile.

"Oui," Remy agreed half-heartedly and plopped one fry into his mouth. "Remy t'..."

A yawning Kitty followed by Jamie entered the kitchen. "Jean, Rogue's dead...she's not waking up..." he said coming behind her. "The new girl said she's going to bury her, but I woke Kitty and Amara. Can I have some pancakes now?"

"Go sit down and wait." Jean used her TK and placed him on the chair.

"Remy will go and wake up chere!" Remy said happily and was about to get up but found Kurt's tail wrapped around his leg.

"You stay avay from her..." Kurt warned.

Remy let out an exasperated sigh. "For de millionth time...Remy loves her and will forever love her no matter what."

"Ja...sure..." Kurt said, obviously not believing a word. "That could explain vhy you were flirting with those girls yesterday."

"Mon ami! Remy was just talkin' wit' dose hot filles!" Remy defended.

Kurt gave him a glare and didn't let go of him.

"_Red_! _Half-Pint_!" Logan barked as he entered the kitchen. "I don't see my coffee on the table..."

"Here it is Mr.Loga—_Ahhhh_!" Kitty screamed when her feet suddenly gave away but someone's arm caught her. "Oh! Hehe...H-Hey Peter!" she greeted the Russian who held her in his arms.

"You should be careful," Piotr said, gently putting her back on the ground.

"Could I please get my coffee before it gets cold?" Logan shouted.

"Ok….." Kitty trailed off, gazing dreamily at Piotr. "Umm...you want some coffee?"

"Half-Pint!"

"No thank you," Piotr declined politely. "But I believe someone else wants it." He cast a look toward a fuming Logan.

"Hmm...who...?" Kitty asked distantly.

Piotr shook his head. "I must go now," he announced and started to walk away.

Kitty slowly moved towards Logan. Her eyes were still locked on the disappearing Piotr. She started pouring the coffee.

"_Half-Pint_!" Logan suddenly screamed. His breath started coming out in gasps.

"Oh! Oh!" Kitty's eyes went wide on discovering she had poured the boiling hot coffee on his pants! "M-Mr. Logan l-like, I-I'm so sorry!"

Logan could only growl in reply. He could hear Kurt, Jamie and Remy trying really hard not to explode into laughter and caught Jean curiously ogling down at his pants.

He unsheathed his claws. "Not one word you hear me?" he said in a low and dangerous voice. "Or the kitchen's going to be filled with mutant meat..."

Everyone gulped and nodded.

* * *

X23 was mad...very mad. Rogue had again absorbed her healing powers for some little scratch or just for the plain sake of eliminating tiredness after yesterday's Danger Room practice. 

She blinked and yawned. Her brows furrowed in anger. She never yawned! And now she was going to be late for her first day of school as she hadn't fulfilled her responsibility of waking everyone up. In addition, her healing powers were taking really long to make up for Rogue's 'touch'.

She was considering burying Rogue alive, but violence, gore and killing of her room mate would be really like the old her—the one which she wanted to forget—well almost forget. So she schemed of some other way to kill—make Rogue pay.

X23 got up from bed and unlocked her drawer with her claw_. 'Hmm...'_ She thought, looking at the collection of hair. She had Scott's, Bobby's, Kitty's, Ororo's, even Logan's. She only needed a few more to complete her collection.

Taking a brief glance at Rogue, she smiled.

Now seemed like the perfect moment for an addition to her collection.

Calmly walking over to the sleeping Rogue, she bend down and leaned close to Rogue's ear. "_Waaaaaaaaaaake up_!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Rogue jolted awake and was about to fall off the bed, but X23 took a hold of her hair and slashed it with her claws before letting her meet the floor.

Rogue wildly looked around before she figured out what had happened. "_You crazy little brat! Are you tryin ta give me a heart attack_!" she shrieked.

"Yes, so I can have this whole room," X23 responded coolly and sniffed on Rogue's chopped hair.

"That's it kid!" Rogue shouted getting on her feet. "_You're dead_!"

One thing was good, X23 was so fast that not even Jean could stop her with her powers without getting up close and personal with her claws.

After dodging and losing Rogue in the hall, she quietly entered Bobby's room.

She shook him awake. "Mesmero is controlling Rogue….."

"What?" Bobby asked sleepily.

"Mesmero is controlling Rogue's mind again. She…..killed everyone...we're the only ones left!" X23 said trying to make her voice sound panicky.

"No……" Bobby gasped, now fully awake.

"Yes." X23 nodded sadly. Another good thing was no one would ever expect her to play pranks. "I-I can't get close enough to stop her. Maybe you can—"

Bobby got up in a second and bravely walked out into the hall. "Freeze Rogue!"

"_Shut up Bobby_!" Rogue screamed in rage.

"Bobby hurry! She's coming closer..." X23 whimpered.

"O man!" Bobby quickly opened his palms and aimed at Rogue. He released his powers and froze the flabbergasted Rogue from head to toe.

Remy happen to come out of the corner at that moment.

"Bobby's under Mesmero's control..." X23 told Remy. "Look what he did to her," she pointed a thumb at the ice Rogue.

Remy gasped. "Chere….."

Bobby blinked at X23. "You played a prank on me? _You_ played a prank on _Bobby Drake_!"

"He's crazy..." X23 trembled and hid behind Remy.

Remy wasted no time and pulled out multiple cards, all charged and ready. "Y' unfreeze Rogue and stay away from de little one ice cube!"

"I'm Iceman! I freeze things!" Bobby pointed. "And the kid's the one who's got mental problems!"

Kurt suddenly appeared inbetween them. "Vhat happened?" he asked. His jaw dropped open when he saw Rogue. "_Vhat have you done to my sister_!"

"Icecube's under Mesmero's control!" Remy briefed him.

"_No I'm not_!" Bobby denied. "She—"

"Stop him while I free Rogue!" Remy told Kurt.

"No vay! You could accidentally blow her up!" Kurt said. "I vill get Scott!"

"Cyke will blast her into pieces!" Remy growled angrily and shoved him.

"You vill blow her into pieces!" Kurt screamed and leapt on Remy, kcoking him to the floor.

"_Get off me_!" Remy shouted and they both started fighting.

"Ahem!"

Kurt and Remy stopped fighting and looked up. Rogue and the other X-men, now fully awake, were all staring or rather glaring at them.

"Hey sis!" Kurt waved removing his arm slowly from around Remy's throat.

"Bon jour chere! Nightcreep and Remy were just thinkin of rescuin you," Remy explained, with an innocent smile. "How did you get out?" His question was answered when he saw Kitty.

Scott shook his head and sighed. "Kurt, I'm sorry but rules are rules and you just broke them..." He took a deep breath. "Kurt...you're...grounded and so are you Bobby."

"Cyclops..." Kurt looked shocked and hurt. "Why...?"

"What about Gambit?" Bobby asked. "And this kid?" He pointed at X23. "She started it!"

"Ja! Ground Gambit too!"

"Sorry, but he can't cause Remy's older..." Remy mentioned, feeling proud.

"But I can….."

Everyone turned to see Ororo with an angry look on her face.

"It was Logan's kid's fault!" Rogue yelled. "She—"

"Rogue! How can you accuse such an innocent child?" Ororo scolded putting an arm around X23.

"Innocent? She's the kid from Omen part four!" Rogue stated..

"Yeah!" Bobby agreed.

X23 looked up at Ororo with eyes wide open...a habit she'd seen Kitty carry out many times to gain sympathy and support.

Ororo gave Rogue a disappointed look before affectionately patting X23 on the head. "Come on. Let's get you ready for school. And I suggest the rest of you do the same."

"Uh...look on de bright side...you'll be five minutes younger dan all of us," Remy whispered to Rogue.

Rogue only gave him a glare before she stormed down into the kitchen. She was greeted by a flying newspaper. She narrowed her eyes as she read the heading.

"Wanted huh?" Rogue grabbed the paper, crumbled it and threw it in the trash bin. "Well guess what? Ah'm not wanted! And there's nothin' you can do ta make me get a job for compensatin' the stuff you wrecked in rage three years ago!"

Jean, who had been patiently listening to this, suddenly yelled. "_Ororo_! Rogue got a 'F' on her Histor—_Mpfffh_!" she mumbled when Rogue quickly clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Alright!" Rogue hissed. "Ah'll do it!"

* * *


	3. Forget me not

**NOTE:** Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin! Ok I have some really bad news. But first enjoy this chapter, then enjoy the bad news!

* * *

"Mah boots! _Where are they_?" Rogue cried as she combed her room while Remy combed her hair. "Ah'll be late for school!"

"Chere will y' hold still?" Remy requested, brushing her hair as she ran around the room. "Remy can't brush your hair like dis!" He smiled when he finally set her hair, but frowned when he noticed a small, but not microscopic part of hair standing on its end. He brushed it down, but it still stood. "Hmm..." he thought before getting an idea.

He took a brief glance at Rogue. She seemed busy toppling things over to search for her boots. Remy quickly licked his thumb and pressed it down on the critter. To his surprise, it still stood. "Dis calls for desperate measures!"

He took out his hair gel from his trench coat and applied it.

"What the—" he blinked when it still stood. "Chere your hair is alive!"

"Ah don't have time for jokes Cajun!" Rogue grunted as she put on her green socks. "Ugh! These can't be mah socks! They don't fit!"

Remy scowled. He was not going to let Rogue's hair beat him. Quietly taking out a pair of scissors, he cut the piece off. He smiled triumphantly. "Dis will teach y' not to mess wit' Remy." He then turned back to her hair and gasped.

"What is it swamp rat?" Rogue snapped and turned to look at Remy.

"Uh...I-I—" he gulped and forced a smile. "Nothin' chere!" Actually it was not just nothing because now, a large area of hair was standing on its end or in other words...Rogue was going to kill him! But the Cajun still had some tricks left under his sleeves.

Remy pulled out a bottle of super glue and quickly applied it. After he finished, he observed his work. _'Perfect!'_ He thought grinning. No one will be able to tell the difference.

"This is great! The kid is ruinin' mah life! Kitty was a better roommate!" Rogue grumbled and hurriedly applied make-up on her face.

"Chere, I've been thinkin'..." Remy began. "We—"

"This has never happened till that kid started sharin' mah room!" Rogue cut him short as she threw everything out of the drawer, searching for her lipstick.

"Chere…." Remy sighed. "When was de last time we went on a date or spent some quality time together?"

"A date? No no time ta go on dates!" Rogue said quickly, now hunting for her gloves.

"Chere, y' been sayin' dat for almost a year now!" Remy scowled. "Y're completely ignorin' Remy!"

"What did you say?" Rogue asked absent-mindedly.

Remy let out an exasperated sigh.

"And where's mah bag?" Rogue asked looking around wildly. When she opened the closet, 'her' ice statue fell out, knocking her down. "_Ugh_!" she let out a disgusted noise, pushing herself up. "Ah hate statues!"

"But it's yours chere...and a pretty good one too," Remy admired as he put the statue back on its feet.

"But where's mah bag?"

Remy sighed and slowly walked upto X23's bed. He lifted the mattress and pulled Rogue's backpack from underneath. "Here."

"Thanks." Rogue thanked, hoisting it over her shoulder.

"Well….." Remy decided to try again. "How 'bout y' and me some private time t' day?"

"Can't! Ah have ta help out Miss blackmail," Rogue responded, rolling her eyes.

"Chere, it's like we only see each other at de dinner table nowadays," Remy said unhappily.

"No! Look we're seein' each other now!" Rogue said looking at him.

"Chere...are y' tryin' t' leave Remy?" he asked, making a sad and hurt-filled face

Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Den how 'bout a kiss t' prove it?" Remy said, taking out a handkerchief and puckered up.

"Ah really can't keep kissin' you through a handkerchief you know," Rogue said putting her hands on her hips.

Remy held up the bedsheets.

Rogue made a disgusted noise. "No!"

"Fine den! Remy will spend time wit' dis Rogue," Remy said and kissed the Rogue ice statue full on the lips.

Rogue blinked. "Remy you are—" she just couldn't find the right words. Shaking her head wearily, she exited the room.

Remy smiled from inside. _'Looks like ma chere is jealous and—Quoi!'_ He thought when he couldn't pull himself away. He paled and again tried, harder this time. Fear gripped him and he used all his strength to pull back. But it was of no use. He was stuck! His lips were stuck on the statue's lips!

"Mmmmcfere! Fplessfe fome fback! Mpfhelp!" he mumbled frantically, hoping Rogue would hear his muffled cries.

Meanwhile, Rogue who had been running, stopped at the edge of the staircase. "O man Bobby!" she groaned when the whole stairway was iced. Nevertheless, she slid down the path of ice, unknown to her that it led right out of the window.

"_Oh mah Gawd_!" Rogue flew out of the window, screaming. She landed face-flat on the grass and on the path of Jean's approaching SUV.

Rogue suddenly felt someone's hand on her arm. She frowned and looked up, to meet the shocked gazes of her friends.

"What do you think you were doing!" Kitty exclaimed, phasing her up.

"_Are you out of your mind_!" Jean burst, her voice ringing in Rogue's ears. "I almost ran over you!"

"Uh...Jean you...umm...ran over her completely," Amara pointed.

"Hmm...If you wanted to kill yourself you could've asked me," X23 said who was seated on the same seat with Kitty.

"Ah need a ride!" Rogue said desperately. "Ah'll be late if Ah walk!"

"Too late, all full," Jean said moving her head to look at Rahne, Jubilee, Amara and Danielle crowded in the backseat. "And don't even think about sitting on my lap!" she said and removed Rogue from the car.

"Hey! You don't go ta school anymore," Rogue said to Jean. "Let meh borrow the car."

"No!" Jean immediately refused. "Never! Plus I have a cashier's duty at the supermarket in a few minutes. Oh and don't forget, you're helping us today and trust me you'll love the job I selected for you."

"Ugh!" Rogue let out a frustrated grunt. "Like Ah would love the flu."

"Can we please go now?" Jubilee said. "It's getting hard to breathe back here!"

"Maybe you can hitch a ride in Scott's car," Kitty said. "Kurt already teleported to school with Bobby." Just as Kitty finished her sentence, Scott's car zoomed past them.

"You just missed your ride," X23 indicated.

Rogue gave them all a look before she took off after Scott's car.

"Hey! _Wait_! Wait for meh!" Rogue cupped her hands and screamed as she ran. "Stop! _Stop_!"

"Uh...Jean?" Jubilee began as they all watched Rogue run. "Why don't you tell Scott that Rogue—"

"Doesn't she look fat?" Jean interrupted as she started the car. No one answered. She turned back to look at them. "Yes she does! And exercise is good for her! So don't ask me to use my telepathy because I'm only allowed to in life and death situations!"

Their eyes widened and Amara screamed, "_Jean_!"

"I said life and death situations!" Jean snapped at Amara.

"It's a life an death situation right now……_because you're going to kill Remy_!" Kitty screamed.

Jean turned back to the road and let out a shriek when her eyes spotted Remy, stuck to an ice sculpture of Rogue. She quickly turned the wheel, fortunately missing Remy by an inch but unfortunately, hitting the statue. She then stomped on the brakes.

"_Ugh_!" she poked her head out of the window. "Why can't you and Rogue jump off a cliff instead of making it look like a murder?" Jean snapped at Remy, lying on the ground staring up at the sky, dazed. She screamed when something suddenly landed on the hood.

"Cool!" X23 said excitedly looking at the shattered Rogue's head. "Can we hit the real one next time?"

* * *

"Vote people! Vote! Tell your family and friends to vote for our _beloved_ Principal!" Tabitha yelled into the speaker and pinned a badge with Kelly's picture on anyone who passed by her. She grinned when she saw Scott's car pull over. "Hey! Fearless leader of the Geek squad!" she hopped towards Scott's car and pinned a badge each on Scott, Jamie, Roberto and Sam.

"Uh...thanks," Scott said uncertainly, looking at the badge. "Uh...why are you doing this?"

"Just earning an honest living Mr. Red," Tabitha answered pinching his cheek. "So where's the Mrs. and the other gals?"

Before Scott could answer, a panting Rogue suddenly came running and jumped into the seat next to Scott.

"Man...Ah...thought... Ah'd never...make it..." Rogue panted.

Everyone stared at her.

"What are you waiting for?" Rogue asked Scott. "We're going to be late for school!"

"We are at school..." Scott answered, raising his brow.

Rogue gave him a confused look before her eyes spotted Tabitha….and the school building behind her.

Tabitha mouthed a 'hi' and waved at her.

Rogue turned beet red and quickly climbed out of the car.

Tabitha sighed. "One of the million reasons I left the Geek squad...you just can't get a good night's sleep! And next morning you wake up like this!" she said gesturing at Rogue.

Jamie's eyes widened. "Y-You mean, I-I will be exactly like Rogue?"

"Right from the hair to the shoes," Tabitha said convincingly.

"I wanna leave the X-men!" Jamie cried.

Sam rolled his eyes. "She's just trying to scare you!"

"Yeah grow-up!" Roberto told Jamie as they grabbed their bags and headed towards the building.

"Wait for me!" Jamie yelled as he ran after them.

"I better go now..." Scott announced.

"Lucky you. No school," Tabitha grinned widely. "And unlimited fun with Jean."

Scott blushed and quickly left before Tabitha said anything else.

"You know...you are helpin' a mutant hater," Rogue informed Tabitha.

"With forty bucks an hour girl!" Tabitha answered, pinning a badge on her. "So vote vote! Oooo more people!" She said after spotting the other X-girls climb out of Jean's SUV.

Kitty gasped when she saw the badges. "Like I can't believe you guys! Voting for the hater of mutants?"

"So disappointing..." Danielle said.

Jubilee made tsk tsk noises.

"Traitor..." X23 suddenly attacked Tabitha, pinning her to the ground with her foot with her foot claw poking Tabitha's chin.

"_Ack_! Ok if you don't like me helping Kelly then why didn't you just—_Ack_! Oxygen getting low here!" Tabitha choked out trying to removing X23 feet from her throat.

"Hey! Let her go!" Amara cried.

X23 quickly slashed a piece of Tabitha's hair before getting off her.

"Gee thanks for the haircut!" Tabitha said sarcastically as she got up. "Didn't know it was my turn. So what are you going to do with _our_ hair anyway?"

"Clone you all after you die," she answered, keeping it in her pocket.

"Better cut down on those science fiction shows," Tabitha whispered to Jean.

"Uh...Ok listen. Now you know the rules...umm..." Jean trailed off wracking her mind for a name for X23.

"Deathstrike!" X23 said gruffly.

Everyone blinked.

"Uh...okay...Deathstrike," Jean began uncertainly. "No powers at school. And that goes for your claws too."

X23 huffed and slowly nodded.

"And Tabitha..." Jean turned to her, who was filing her nails. "You're not taking anyone for joyrides anywhere today or ever!"

"Taking who?" she asked innocently.

"Tabitha…..."

Tabitha blew on her nails. "Oh ok fine!"

"I'm picking Rogue up for work today and it's not going to be pretty if I catch you guys—"

"Wait! Rewind! Goth girl's gonna work?" Tabitha asked surprised then laughed. "Yeah! I can imagine her in a shocking pink uniform right now!"

Everyone except Rogue, ofcourse, giggled.

"Oh and you have to put on a smile face 24/7 too!" Tabitha added.

"That's it! Ah'm not goin!" Rogue declared resolutely.

"They're trying to scare you. Just ignore them," Jean said dismissing the giggling girls with a wave of her hand.

"Ok Ok sorry," Tabitha apologized to Rogue. "But thinking of you all pink and fluffy—" she again started laughing.

"_Vote for Kelly as the mayor_!"

"_And he'll kick mutants outta here_!" Three girls cheered as they passed by them.

The girls scowled.

"Ignore them too," Jean said dryly.

One of the girls suddenly performed a back handspring, launching herself in the air and landed right a few millimeters from Tabitha. She turned around to face her. "By the way Tabitha, we're getting eighty dollars."

"Each!" The second girl added.

"Loser!" The third girl remarked, making a loser sign. "Not to mention—"

"A mutant lover!" The three of them chorused before continuing their way towards the school building.

"Tabitha no powers at school," Jean warned, stopping her before she tried anything destructive.

"I'm just going to remind them that I'm a mutant too. So I have full authority to beat the crap outta those wh--_Mpfhh_!" Jean froze Tabitha's mouth before she could continue.

"Not infront of the little kid," Jean told her.

"Deathstrike!" X23 growled. "I'm not a kid!"

"Yeah whatever kid!" Rogue said, rolling her eyes.

"_Snakes_!" a bloodcurdling scream suddenly erupted from inside the school followed by two more horrified screams.

"_Cockroaches_! Cockroaches! _The school's infected with cockroaches_!"

"_Noooooooooo_! I'm a cheerleader! I cannot be unpopular! No! No _No_!"

Jean frowned and caught Kitty high-fiving Danielle and giggling.

"What?" Kitty asked innocently as Jean continued to glare at them while the other girls gave them thumbs-up.

* * *

**AN:** Ok the bad news is that I have to disappear again for six months cause of my AS levels exams in May-June. And I won't get any time to update because I have to go to school six days week and then I have tuitions in the evening and lots of HOMEWORK from both school and tuition. You won't believe the hardships I faced just for getting this fic updated! But I finally did! Yay! Now be good little boys and girls and review. Will hope to find a million reviews when I return. : ) Oh reply to reviews:

**WannaBeRogue:** You're welcome! Hey don't compare! Every story is special in its own way.

**dragonfire99:** Patience great observer...

**ishandahalf:** Hehe...don't worry...I won't let anything bad happen to Remy by the hands of Kurt crosses finger behind her back

Well byes! See you in June or maybe July...Sniff Bye bye...


	4. Tabula Rasa or Recoverla Rasa

**NOTE:** First of all thanks for the reviews! And I'm not officially back. Just got a week off coincidentally so decided to write this and not be evil. And I kinda wrote it in a hurry so don't kill me for mistakes! Ok reply to reviews:

**ishandahalf:** Hehe...so many powerful words...me also wishing that six months fly away. If only I had a time machine.

**Rogue77:** Aww...I'm sorry gives a hug feel better?

**SickmindedSucker:** Thanks for the luck and here's the next chapter.

**raniatlw:** I despise school right now. Wow...so...your mom likes X-men Evo as well? That's nice. Thanks for the luck.

**dragonfire29:** I got the story and all I can say is that was so unfair!

**roguewannabe29:** I see you added me to your hotmail list. GREAT! Make Rogue and X23 friends? Ok...evil chuckle.

* * *

_'C'mon move!'_ Rogue urged the clock for the hundred time as she fought the desire to sleep right there and then. And the teacher seemed to be helping her do that with her monotonous voice. _'Why did Ah take History anyway?'_ Rogue wondered miserbaly. She turned her head and frowned when she caught a girl staring at her as if she had committed a heinous crime. "What?"

The girl blinked, realizing her action and shook her head in reply.

Before Rogue could think, someone's cellphone started ringing. She suppressed a giggle when she heard the ring tone.

"Would that immature student please switch of his or her cellphone now?" the teacher requested.

"Hmm...not mine..." a girl said taking out her cellphone.

"Not mine either!" a boy said. "Cause this ring tone ain't in my list."

Rogue looked down at her bag. Her eyes widened when she found the source of the sound. Her mind was only thinking of one word...Murder! Murder the one who had dared to change Bach's symphony and replace it with...the Powerpuff Girls theme song.

Red as a tomato, Rogue silently took out her cellphone. Before she could switch it off, she received a new text message.

**'911 EMERGENCY! GAMBIT IS MISSING**!' The message read. For a second, Rogue was startled but when she scrolled down to the end of the message, she rolled her eyes. **'MISSING HIS CHERE! DOES NOT HAVE ENUFF TIME LEFT 2 LIVE! CALL NOW!**'

**'IN CLASS RITE NOW! GOOD BYE SWAMP RAT**!' She punched in the message and sent it before switching off her cell.

"Dum dum dumdumdum dumdum..." Some boys started humming the Powerpuff Girls theme song.

Rogue growled and banged her head on the desk. She turned her head to the side and scowled. Another girl…..staring at her like she was a criminal or something.

"What!" Rogue hissed at the girl.

"I don't know why but...you look...strangely familiar..." she responded, narrowing her eyes.

_'What the hell is wrong with everyone today?'_ Rogue wondered irritated. That was the fifth girl and fifth cheerleader who told her that. _'Did Ah join a club or somethin that Ah don't know about?' _

"I'm a Powerpuff girl!" a boy seated behind Rogue started making airplane noises. "Lalalala—_Oof_!" He grunted when Rogue punched his face with the back of her hand.

She turned her attention back to the teacher as if nothing happened.

The teacher glared back at Rogue, her arms folded. "Detention! _Now_!" She screamed pointing at the door.

* * *

Kitty yawned as she shut her gym locker.

School was over, but the day wasn't. She still had to deal with two jobs then loads of homework. Enough was enough! She had to find some way to lure Jean into erasing Professor X, Ororo and Logan's memories again for another three—two and a half years then another and another...

Kitty's head spun just thinking about it. She started moving towards the exit when suddenly, a whole lot of girls burst in.

"He can't even get us new uniforms! All he's thinking about is becoming the mayor!" A blonde girl complained. "Out of the way!" She shoved Kitty out of her way. "And it's such a perfect day for Carmen, Gina and Fiona to disappear!"

Kitty rubbed her arm, her mouth wide open in pain. She cast a glance towards the blonde who just pushed her. What the hell was that? A girl or Juggernaut? Even the Danger Room robots couldn't hit that hard!

"Well Carol...they were acting a little bit...insane," a girl said, leaning against the lockers.

"Yeah snakes and cockroaches?" one girl snickered. "That's so crazy—_Ahhh_! _Spider_!" she screeched, hiding behind another girl. "Kill it! _Kill it_!"

"Umm...Carol? I-I'm not feeling well. I have this…..weird headache."

"You too Mandy?" One of them gasped.

"Hey! Jill's got it too!"

"Whoa! That's freaky!" Jill breathed amazed. "Speaking of freaky..." she spotted Kitty sneaking away. "_Pryde_! You better stop using your powers on us!"

"I-I'm not doing anything!" Kitty defended.

"Maybe we should skip practice—"

"No! We can't cancel practice for anything!" Carol was interrupted by the sound of a ring. She quickly took out a cellphone from her purse. "Hi! Hmmm..." she giggled. "Me? Busy? No..." she turned to her teammates." You know, today is a really perfect day to skip practice..." she then went back to her chattering.

One of the cheerleaders sighed. "Our dear Captain Danvers gonna be like that forever."

"Oh you did that for me? Aww...you're so—_Ugh_! Out of the way Pryde!" Carol said annoyed, shoving Kitty as she walked by. Kitty crashed into the girls behind her, knocking almost all of them to the floor. Carol lost in her own dream world, walked out, oblivious to everything.

"Grrr..._Pryde_!"

"_Ewwww_! Mutant! Get her off me! _Get her off me_!" the girl under Kitty's leg started shrieking hysterically.

"That's it ghost mutant girl!" Jill growled and Kitty felt someone yank her up. "Your death wish is my command!"

"What wish?" Kitty asked dazed, not quite grasping what just had happened.

Suddenly, something that Kitty never expected in a million years occurred. The cheerleaders all groaned and suddenly fainted.

Kitty started biting her nails in panic. "Like o-ok! I-I did not do this!"

Just as she was about to flee in terror, they all started waking up.

"Are you like ok?" she asked them.

"Weird...my head seems to remember...Rogue?" One blinked and frowned "The goth mutant?"

"Yeah...the goth..." another began."My boyfriend just dumped me for her!"

"A-And were the boys trying to...kill us? Uhh….What's wrong with me?"

"_Oh my God_!" Kitty screeched out loud, fully realizing what had happened. Their erased memories were returning.

Everyone turned to look at Kitty. "Err...I-I mean Oh m-my God! I-I'm getting late for uh...something I can't think of right now!" Kitty made a mad dash for the exit. Coming to a halt infront of the exit, she exhaled deeply then smiled. "_I'm safe_!" she whispered in delight only to have the doors flung open right in her face. "Ouch…..." She swooned and lost her balance, falling on her back.

Someone started making tsk tsk noises.

She moaned and slowly opened her eyes. "_Gahhh_!" she yelped at the thing infront of her and backed away.

"Aww...did you hurt yourself?" Kitty got her focus back and she blinked at the three figures of girls infront of her.

Kitty's eyes widened when she recognized them.

"What's the matter Kitty? Cat got your tongue?" The brunette on the left asked.

"Uh...N-No...I-Im ok!" Kitty quickly got up. "Gotta head for class now!" she started running and running and running...she looked down at her feet then turned back to see one girl keeping a tight hold on the hem of her pink coat.

"Now what class is after school?" She asked, raising her brow. She then pulled Kitty back and wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulder.

"Err...detention?"

"I see..."

Kitty chuckled nervously. "Hey Courtney! Didn't know you were still alive."

"Sorry to disappoint you," she hissed then furiously turned Kitty around to face her. "So..." she began. "...Why exactly I went to Paris for two and a half years, I can't remember! But just today I was having my bubble bath and bang! It hit me! Someone messed with my head..." she narrowed her eyes at her.

Oh great….She got her memories too. Rogue isn't going to like this at all……

"Uh...So..." Kitty began nervously, getting really uncomfortable under her glare. "When are you going back to Paris?" she asked smiling innocently.

Courtney chuckled before screaming. "_Never_!"

"You know her and you don't even remember us? Your old pals? Buddies?" the blonde girl asked.

"Uh nope! Never like ever seen you!" Kitty shook her head vigorously.

"Let us refresh your memory," the brunette said and they both suddenly grabbed her then started dragging her.

"O-Ok stop! Wait! Do not—_Ahhh_!" Kitty shrieked when they tossed her in an open locker and slammed it shut.

"Remember us now?"

"Umm...h-hey Riley..." Kitty said in a tiny voice.

"Who am I?"

"Amy."

"Good little mutated kitty," Amy said in a baby voice. "Hope this school is better than our last one."

"N-No! This school sucks! Y-You should go back to Illinois cause Bayville sucks too!"

"So...where is your goth friend?" Courtney asked.

"What friend?" Kitty acted clueless.

"The one with the white streaks, looks like a vampire and calls herself Rogue!"

"Never ever seen such a girl in my whole life!"

"Ooo Kitty's backpack!" Amy's voice crooned.

Kitty's eyes widened. "Oh that friend! Uh...s-she moved to Alaska with her...uh...parents."

"Oh look!" Riley's voice said and Kitty heard the flapping of paper. "Astrophysics homework!"

" Alaska? I-I meant Nebraska!" Kitty rephrased her lie.

Ripppppppp!

"_Noooooooo_!" Kitty screamed, phasing out of the locker and rushed towards the pieces of paper scattered on the floor. Upon close observation, she found it to be an advertisement poster.

"_Gotcha_!" Riley and Amy said simultaneously before they started laughing.

"Answer me or this time, it's not going to be paper that we're going to rip..." Courtney said in a dangerously low voice.

"Ok ok...I-I'll like, tell you everything!" Taking a deep breath, Kitty let out a sob. "Rogue….s-she….S-She died...three weeks ago..." She began crying, forcing the tears to come out. "Oh! I-It was so horrible!" She clung on to Courtney for support. "S-She just--j-just exploded into thin air! We couldn't even find her body for the funeral so we...we—" She took out a tissue from her pocket and blew her nose. "B-Buried her picture." She wiped away her tears and looked up at Courtney. "So when are you going back to Paris?"

"There you are!" A familiar voice said. Kitty whirled around and saw Rahne. "Jean has been looking all over for you and Rogue!"

Courtney raised her brow and gave Kitty a questioning look.

Kitty quickly rushed upto Rahne. "Oh poor Ronnie!" She said dramatically, putting an arm around Rahne "She still hasn't gotten over her tragic death."

"Who's tragic death?" Rahne asked confused.

Kitty sniffled. "See?" She patted Rahne. "Don't worry Rahne…..it'll be okay. I miss her too."

"Uh...ok?" Rahne blinked.

"Aww...isn't that so sad?" Courtney faked a mourning look. "She must be feeling so alone up there...maybe you could provide her some company..."

"Uh...Rahne here is a werewolf and she'll rip you apart and eat you if you try anything!" Kitty threatened them when they were advancing on her.

"Eww...no..." Rahne said disgusted. "I don't eat humans."

"Of course you do!" Kitty said. "C'mon! Yum yum! Eat em!" Kitty urged Rahne and took a hold of Courtney's hair and pushed it in her mouth.

"_Ewwww_! _Mutant slime_!" Courtney started shrieking hysterically, holding the portion of her hair as if it was some disgusting thing. "My hair! My hair! I-I-I have to take a bath! I have to take a bath _now_!"

Rahne made gagging noises as she wiped her mouth. "So do Aye!"

The girls quickly left with Courtney still shrieking.

"Oh Ronnie! I love you!" Kitty squealed in relief, giving her a tight hug.

"Uh...Aye love you too?" Rahne replied unsurely before she suddenly paled. "Aye smell intense anger……."

"Huh? What?" Kitty pulled back confused before she got the weird feeling of someone standing behind her. "Uh…...h-hi!" A panic stricken Kitty greeted the cheerleading team. She gulped when their only response was cracking their knuckles. "Umm...Is something wrong with your hands?"

* * *

"Welcome to detention you sorry excuse for—"

The fat bully boy beside Rogue shifted uneasily and opened his mouth. "Uh Mr. Collin I—"

"_Shut up_! Did I ask you to talk?" the detention teacher, grabbed him by the shirt. "Did I huh! Huh! _Answer me_!"

"I-I'm sorry!" he said in a tiny voice.

Rogue who witnessed this, decided it was better to keep her mouth shut.

Mr. Collin released the boy. "Now..." he went up to his desk and pulled out a whip. "_Sit_!" he barked slamming it on the desk.

They obeyed.

"Good—_What are you waiting for_!" he suddenly shouted. "The president to announce World War three? Take out your accessories and write a ten thousand word essay on why I hate detention! _NOW_!"

"At least Ah'll miss having ta go ta work today," Rogue told herself as she unzipped her bag.

"Ahem! Attention Mr. Collin!" a woman's voice spoke through the P.A. system. "Miss Paige wishes to see you in the biology lab. Thank you!"

Mr. Collin got up, licked his hand and smoothed his hair with it. He then turned his attention back to the class of two students, just Rogue and a fat boy. "If any of you move, it's three thousand push-ups right around the corner!" With that threat, he left.

"Hey! Skunk-head!" The fat boy called Rogue, getting up from his seat and looming over her. "This seat is reserved for my human friend. Get off before I make you!"

Rogue shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "So? Ah don't see his name on it."

He growled angrily. "Get off or you're gonna get it..." He cracked his knuckles.

"Beat me ta death..._Ah dare you_!" She challenged and went back to her bag.

He was about to strike her when suddenly some green slime splattered his face.

"Yo Rogue whassup?" Todd asked brightly, hopping in through the window..

"Hi!" Pietro greeted, appearing next to her out of nowhere. "How are you? Fine? Ok we're fine too!"

"Say good night fat boy slim!" Todd said, giving the fat bully a little push out of the window.

"What do you losers want?" Rogue asked annoyed.

"What makes you think we want something?" Pieto asked innocently.

Rogue gave him a dry look.

"Oh alright!" Pietro rolled his eyes. "Ok so you know Mystique is back and all so we were wondering if you could ask her to forgive us poor boys! Ok so let's go!" Without even taking her consent, he started dragging her.

"Ah don't know what the hell you just said, but the answer is no!" Rogue refused.

"C'mon please?" Pietro begged. "Mystique seems to like you for no reason. Even though you killed her and all—"

"Ya! I only tangoed with her and she wants to kill me! And treats you like you're her daughter or somethin!" Todd scowled. "She even has pics of you when you were a lil kid!"

"What?" Rogue asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! Like this one," Pietro chuckled, taking out a photograph from his pocket and handing it to her.

Rogue frowned as she scanned the photograph. "That's not meh," she stated after a while.

Todd sighed. "She's in denial."

"Of course it's you!" Pietro said. "Look! This kid has a white streak too and you're killing Barbie dolls. See the red-head doll you set on fire? Indicates you hate Jean and another you dressed up like a goth and another male doll's head you used as your—Looks...just like...me..." He smacked his forehead. "Oops! Wrong pic! This is Wanda. But that doesn't mean there aren't pics of you! So let's go and maybe Mystique will show you some!"

"Ah'm never goin near her…." Rogue said, her voice filled with hatred.

But Pietro didn't listen and continued. "And then maybe she'll pat you on the head—" Pietro patted Rogue on the head. "And—" he chuckled nervously and pulled himself back. "She uh...pats you on the head..." he tried pulling again...harder this time."We—What kind of hair spray did you use Rogue?"

"Ah don't use hair sprays now get your hand outta mah hair!" Rogue shouted.

"Uh..." Pietro began dumbly and pulled his hand back with all his strength. This resulted in a scream from Rogue as he managed to pull her hair back forcefully without getting his hand free.

"_You idiot_!" She screamed. "What the hell are you tryin ta do!"

"Get a scissor!" Pietro ordered Todd.

"Ok ok! Scissor scissor!" Todd started throwing everything out of the drawer of the teacher's desk.

"You are not cuttin' mah hair!" Rogue screamed trying to pull his hand out.

"Well I don't want to be stuck to you for the rest of my life!" Pietro retorted. "Cut her hair off!" he ordered only to get hit in the face by Rogue's elbow. "Ow...Are you crazy! I have dates today! I want to look perfect for each one!"

This only got him a kick in between his legs.

Pietro groaned and dropped on his knees, taking Rogue down with him too.

"Ah'm goin ta kill the one who put glue on meh!" Rogue swore.

"So stop killing me! I'm innocent!" Pietro said from underneath her.

"_Ugh_!" Rogue grunted and with great difficulty managed to pull both herself and him up.

"So...now let me think..." he began calmly. "The only way to get myself out is to—_CHOP YOUR HAIR OFF_!" he screamed in her face.

Rogue delivered a hard slap to his face.

"Or we could just go out!" he suggested dazed.

"Ugh! Ah can't go anywhere! Ah'm in detention!"

"Not anymore you're not!" Todd said.

"Yeah," Pietro snorted. "Oh Mr. Collen! Miss Paige is waiting for you in the science lab," he spoke in a womanly voice.

Rogue blinked. "Ah knew you weren't a boy all along."

Todd laughed while Pietro fumed.

"Yeah yeah! As if you're really a girl!" Pietro countered and got elbowed in the ribs. "What?"

"I'll get something sharp to cut you two!" Todd announced and jumped out of the window.

"Ah already got a haircut! Ah don't want another in one day!" Rogue said. "Ah'll get Kitty!"

"I can't go out like this!" Pietro cried. "My reputation will be ruined!"

Rogue ignored him and slightly opened the door. She poked her head out and looked sideways.

No one.

The coast was clear. She stepped out.

"Hurry up! You're moving too slow!" Pietro started whining. "I feel like a turtle—_Crystal_!" he suddenly screeched.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"Can't let her see me like this!" Pietro looked sideways in panic. "Must get rid of you!"

"Oh no you—No! Ah can't go inta the men's room!" Rogue shrieked, but Pietro pushed her in anyway.

"Hiya Crystal!" Pietro greeted as she stopped near him.

Crystal giggled. "Hi."

"Let me out of this stinkin—_Ahhh_!" Rogue screamed when Pietro shoved the door back in her face two times to silence her. He turned to Crystal with a sheepish grin. "Toad's having...ahem stomach problems..." he whispered.

"You don't say...he's starting to sound like a girl," she said, arching her neck to peek in

"So..." he began running his fingers through his hair.

"Umm...Pietro… Crystal frowned, looking at his hand stuck inside the bathroom. "Why is your hand—"

"Because!" he cut in. "H-He's my best friend and all so I-I'm holding his hand for supporting him to perform—_Ahhhh_! My arm! My arm!" He started screaming hysterically when Rogue suddenly bit his arm. "_Vampire_! You really are a vampire!"

Crystal raised her brow incredulously. "Excuse me?"

Pietro let out another scream before Rogue finally manage to burst out of the bathroom barreling into him and knocking both herself and him to the floor.

"Hmm...cancel that date for tonight," Crystal said angrily.

"But—" Pietro gave her the puppy dog eyed look…the one that made girls believe him……..but this time it didn't work. He frowned and looked down to see Rogue face-flat on his pants, muttering curses. "_No_!" he pulled Rogue up. "I-It's not what you think really! Crystal! Crystal! Nooo! _Noooooooooooo_!" he shouted as he crawled after her, dragging Rogue along by the hair with him.

"Ah'm goin ta kill you!" Rogue screamed in intense fury.

"You're ruining my dates!" Pietro snapped. "I could've won the dare of dating twenty girls in one day! And you ruined it! _That's it_! Your hair comes off!" he then lifted her up over his shoulder and started running. "Oof! Man you are fat!"

"_How dare you_! Put me down!" Rogue ordered thrashing wildly.

"What?" Pietro pretended to ignore her. "I can't hear you Rogue!"

"_Put me down_!" Rogue had had it. She grabbed a hold of Pietro's hair and grabbed his face.

"_My hair_!" he screamed. "I can't see! I'm blind!" he wailed when Rogue's hand covered his eyes.

"_Wahhh_!" Rogue yelped when Pietro ran up the wall and now was running upside down the ceiling. "Go left! N-No go right! _Ugh_! Left!" she directed, avoiding getting them hit by a fan and a billboard.

"That's it!" Pietro screeched to a halt. "_Ack_! Get your hand off! I can't breathe!"

But Rogue was too busy looking at the cars moving below to hear him. "B- Back up! Back up!" she whispered almost frozen with fear.

"No! You women are lame drivers!" Pietro shouted. "It's time we men stop taking directions from you!" Rogue could only whimper when he took the giant step.

Fortunately or unfortunately...someone's car broke Pietro's fall while Pietro broke Rogue's fall or in other words, they were still alive.

"M-My legs...I-I can't feel my legs!" Pietro coughed weakly. "I-I think I see the light..." he said dazed, looking up at the sun. "N-No! Y-You killed us…..I-I was still a virgin! I can't move on to the next world…..I-I can't!"

"Y-You i-idiot..." Rogue sprawled on top of Pietro, could only manage to groan.

* * *

"I-If y-you...even...think about openin' those mouth of yours..._Death_!" Rogue threatened the girls who were turning red as a result of trying to suppress their laughter as she healed herself after absorbing X23.

"_Hahahahahaha_!" Pyro's maniacal laughter came from behind her who was pointing at Pietro being taken away in a stretcher towards an ambulance.

"Really hard with someone laughing like that ..." Tabitha managed to say.

"Oh Pietro!" Some girl rushed upto him. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"Oh honey what happened?" Another appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh Cindy! Helen! I-It was horrible!" Pietro said dramatically. "I-It had claws!"

"Fantastic description mate! Fantastic!" Pyro howled.

"And hair so icy and fiery red and those horrible green eyes! A-And it bit me too!" He folded his sleeve up to show Rogue's bite mark.

The girls gasped.

"Don't forget! It was all green too!" Pyro added earning a murderous glare from Rogue.

"You mutants are a menace!" Kelly shouted at Rogue. "This is the second time you ruined my car!"

"Hey! The first time it was Avalanche!" Rogue shouted back.

"Wait till I become the mayor. I'll make sure you are put where you belong and that is—" he was cut short by Pyro's laughter. He growled and pulled out his cellphone. " Bayville Psychiatric Hospital? I've got a patient for you!" he said and stomped back into his car.

"I'm not crazy!" Pyro shouted as Kelly sped off. "I'm mad mate! Mad! _Hahahaha_!"

"He really is insane..." Tabitha stated in disbelief.

Jean, who was getting a headache, manipulated the pole beside him to coil around his body. But this didn't stop his laughter.

"Shut the hell up!" Rogue shouted and kicked him hard. He still continued his cackling.

"He's totally a psycho!" Danielle exclaimed.

"N-Now Sheila!" John managed to choke out. "I saved you or else you would've been stuck to him for the rest of your life!" he again started laughing like a maniac.

Rogue had it. She took off her boot and pulled off her green sock. She then proceeded to shoved it in his mouth. Now Pyro was mumble-laughing.

Rogue exhaled in relief.

X23 suddenly started giggling.

"Lady Deathdtrike finds Rogue getting stuck to Pietro funny," Jamie said in a hypnotic voice.

Rogue grew angry and charged towards her.

"Hmm..." X23 gave Rogue a dry look and leapt up unto the branch of a tree.

"Yeah! That's it! Run away and never return!" Rogue shouted at her.

"Rogue!" Jean exclaimed. "She just saved you from five or more long months in the infirmary! And all you can do is shout at her?"

"Hey! Ah didn't need her healin' powers! Ah could've taken care of the broken arm broken ribs and broken legs by mahself!"

"Excuse me but I have to go!" Jubilee said and ran off.

"Apologize to her..." Jean told Rogue sternly when X23 returned to the ground. "On second thought, you know what would be really better? A hug! Hug and make-up or I'll definitely tell Ororo about your History test!"

"Ooo so that's what Jean has on Rogue," Amara realized. "O-Ok I need to go!"

"Lady Deathstrike does not hug!" Jamie told Jean harshly.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Jamie...Go home!"

"I will serve my Mistress only!" Jamie said.

"What has gotten into you boy?" Tabitha inquired.

"Umm….I-I owe her for saving me from the meanest bully in school," Jamie explained in his own childish manner.

"I have no need for your services. Be gone!" X23 told Jamie who immediately obeyed.

"Ah don't care about that stupid test! Ah'm not huggin' the spawn of—"

"So you can get stuck to Pietro—" Jean snorted but quickly cleared her throat. "But you can't hug this little girl?"

"Excuse me! But I really have to go and laugh!" Tabitha said and ran off.

"Hmmpff!" Rogue huffed. "You want a hug? Ok." Rogue slowly walked upto X23 and hesitantly wrapped her arms around her. "See Ah'm hugging!"

"Ok now stay like that and I'll be right back!" Jean said and ran off.

Rogue growled. She could hear the others laughing at a distance.

X23 pulled back and gave Rogue an angelic smile.

Rogue only gave her a disgusted look. "What are you so happy about?" She took a step forward and her knees suddenly gave away. "Hey! Ah can't move!" Rogue cried. "You Satanic creature from the deepest chamber of hell! _What the hell did you do ta meh_?"

"It'll wear off after seven hours..." X23 said and ran off.

The sock from Pyro's mouth some how got thrown off. "Defeated by a tiny baby girl! _Hahahaha_! Why didn't I think of that when trying to burn you alive! _Hahahaha_! Help! I-I can't stop laughing!"

* * *

**A/N:** Just to remind you guys if you've forgotten Courtney just read the last scene of chapter 6 of 'The Gift of Love' maybe it will bring back pleasant memories hehe... Now I'll leave you for how many months? Oh yeah! Five months! And will expect a million reviews! Hehe...I'm so evil...but IF I get time at the end of my holidays maybe I'll update. MAYBE! Well byes!


	5. Fright Night

**NOTE:** Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin! Yay! I updated! Now enjoy and don't forget to review!

* * *

"Dis must be our lucky day....All de adults gone....de kids doin loads of homework....you paralyzed, can't go anywhere but in Remy's arms," Remy, lying next to Rogue on the living room sofa, whispered. "It's just Remy and Rogue..." he slowly wrapped his arms around her. "....all alone in de dark....".

"Yeah sure..." Rogue said sarcastically. "If you've forgotten...Ah can't see in the dark!"

"Dat can be arranged..." Removing one arm, Remy fumbled in his trench coat then pulled out a card. He charged it and the card emitted an eerie pink glow. He brought his arm back to the previous spot. "Dis bright enough for you?"

"Just don't blow us up," Rogue said then suddenly realized something. "Hey! Ah can move mah hands!"

Remy's zealous mood instantly disappeared. "Dat means...you're gonna leave Remy to go and work...."

"Ah can't crawl ta work Remy," Rogue said rolling her eyes and extended a hand towards his face. "Hmm...maybe you should shave this..." she advised him, playing with his beard.

"If Rogue does't like it den okay," Remy said grimly, still sad over Rogue leaving when the paralysis wore off completely. Hmm...maybe he could ask X23 to give Rogue the pinch again? But then he shrug off the thought. Or maybe he can--

"Ah hate workin! Ah don't wanna go," Rogue's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"You don't?" Remy asked surprised.

"No. That's why Ah'm gonna be paralyzed for 'some time more'. If you know what Ah mean," Rogue said, giving a hint of her scheme in her voice.

Remy winked. "Gotcha! When Jeannie is away, Rogue and Gambit will--" Rogue quickly slapped her gloved hand on his mouth.

"Ssssh!" she shushed him. "Even walls have ears...."

Remy nodded and Rogue slowly removed her hand.

"You can..." he lowered himself and snuggled against her shoulder. "Trust Remy..." he went lower. "With..." And lower. "Keepin secrets...." he mumbled on her stomach and was diving lower when--

Ringggggggggggg!!!!!!

Rogue let out a little groan as the phone kept on ringing. "Is everyone dead out there?!" Finally after the tenth ring, she answered it.

Remy all the while had a devilish smirk on his face and slowly moved lower than he had ever before....

"Hello?" Rogue spoke into the receiver. "Oh Irene! Ah--" Her eyes widened when she felt Remy's hand swimming around her sensitive areas. "M- Me? F-F-F-Fine! A-And h-how a-are y-you?" she panted and moaned as Remy continued. How the hell can he do that to her through her clothes?! It was impossible! It was absolutely--"Oh mah Gawd!" she gasped out loud in immense pleasure and almost dropped the phone.

"Rogue? Are you there? What happened?!" Irene's worried voice asked.

A very weak Rogue slowly put the phone to her ear. "Y-Yeah h-here! J- Just s-some rat. He's back in his hole again." She looked down and gave Remy a dirty look who only smirked and continued his evil deed.  
She turned back to Irene. "Oh t-that was just a n-nasty fall but A-Ah'm o-o-kay--What makes you t-think Ah have asthma?" she asked as her breath started coming out in rasps. Damn Remy for doing this while she was paralyzed and being so damn good at it. She couldn't concentrate on anything except his hands. "A-Ah'm j-j-just.... h-h-havin....a h-h- hard....t-t-t-t-ime....t-ta....b-b-breathe...cause o-o-of u-u-u-uh.....Ah-- What?" Rogue suddenly stopped and frowned. "You want ta talk ta Gambit?"

Remy stopped and looked up at her face, confused. Rogue looked perplexed as well and slowly handed over the phone to him.

Remy titled his head so as to lay on Rogue's stomach. He cleared his throat. "Uh...Bonsoir? Madame?"

"Get off her now before I come there and stick my cane up your--" Remy was so surprised that he fell of the sofa as Irene continued to shout curses.

"Mon Dieu! Remy's glad you ain't got a father," a dumbfounded Remy said. "She's worse than Wolverine--"

"I heard that!" Irene's voice screamed.

Rogue quickly snatched the phone. "Oh hello Irene? A-Ah can't hear you!" she scratched the receiver. "Y-You're breakin up. W-Well goodbye!" she quickly switched off the phone. She then turned to Remy who was expecting her to scream shout or kill him but was surprised when she said: "Are you gonna stay down there all day or come back up?"

Remy grinned widely. "You really askin for it...." he said as he climbed back on the sofa and on Rogue....

"Oh my virgin eyes!" Rogue and Remy turned their heads to see Bobby who gasped dramatically and covered his eyes. "You dirty dirty people! I thought you guys were suppose to be role models for us! Oh! Now I've seen everything!"

"Shut up Drake!" Rogue snapped.

"Go and do your homework Ice Cube!" Remy growled. "Three's a crowd!"

"Well nowadays threesome is quiet popular!" Bobby grinned lopsidedly. "When are you going to invite me in?"

"That's it Popsicle!" Rogue was lunging at him but fell flat-face on the floor.

"Rogue!" Remy was beside her in a second. "You okay chere?"

"Y-Yeah...still can't feel mah legs..." Rogue said as Remy helped her back on the sofa.

"Ooo...sorry Rogue," Bobby apologized. "I was just joking. You don't have to get all tigress with everyone. Oh and speaking of tigress, Wrestling is on. Can I please watch?"

Remy yawned. "Borin...."

"But it's women's wrestling," Bobby said as he switched on the TV.

"Really?" Remy's eyes gleamed.

Rogue yawned. "Borin...."

"Gang way!" Sam yelled as he zoomed in.

"Jamie!" Jean's shout was heard from somewhere in the mansion. "Come back right now and do your homework this minute!"

"What's so fun in watchin two girls fight?!" Rogue asked as almost all the boys gathered around infront of the TV.

The boys sighed. "Girls will never understand...."

"C'mon Ice Cube! Where's de channel?" Remy asked desperately.

"Hey! If you haven't noticed, there is a lack of chick fights here," Bobby pointed out to Rogue. "So we turn to the tube..." he turned back to the TV. "Ah! Look there's--"

_"And now....presenting, the young, the sexy, the beautiful, the terrifying.....Miss Marvel!"_ the announcer announced. A loud roar of applause followed from the audience in the arena not to mention the male audience here.

"Miss what?!" Rogue asked as a blonde cat-walked towards the ring, blowing kisses to the crowd. A black mask covered her eyes.

"Miss growlll...." Bobby growled gazing at Miss Marvel. "Look at those smooth legs...."

"She isn't even eighteen," Jean noted, who had followed Jamie in. "How can they let young girls--"

"Ssssh!" the boys shushed her.

"Remy, take me ta mah room," Rogue said, not liking Remy's attention on the idiot box or the idiot Miss Marvel.

"Uh...Jeannie. Take chere to her room," Remy said quickly handing Rogue to Jean. "Remy's favorite program is on."

"What program?!" Rogue demanded as Jean swayed holding Rogue in her arms.

"Ack! T-Too heavy!" Jean managed to say before her knees gave away due to Rogue's weight. "Ha! I knew you could walk!" She said when Rogue got up on her feet reflexively.

Rogue let out a groan.

"Can somebody please remove all girls and Jamies out of here?!" Bobby shouted.

Scott entered the room followed by Kurt. "What going on?"

"Wrestling," Jean rolled her eyes.

"Women's wrestling," Rogue added.

Kurt gasped. "Oh man! Ve missed half of it!"

Jean cleared he throat and gave Scott a curious look. "We?"

Scott nervously rubbed the back of his neck, searching for a plausible excuse. "Uh...for future villains we must be prepared for any--"

"Scott you're missing it!"

"Oui! Miss Marvelous just killed two hot filles!" Remy said much to Rogue's annoyance.

Scott's immediately turned his attention to the match, completely forgetting the presence of Jean.

"Ok....so we're going!" Jean sang after a minute. "Rogue and I are going to work till two am." She paused, waiting for some response. "Ok then....don't worry about us. We'll be okay!" she said sarcastically. "And we're charging our cell phones so don't bother calling because they won't be with us."

"Ok," Remy and Scott said simultaneously, their eyes glued on the girl killing her opponent.

"Ugh!" Jean and Rogue made disgusted noises and stomped out of the room. They ran into the other girls in the hall.

"Uh...Jean? I don't mean to sound strange but....I-I don't think Rahne and Kitty ever came back from school," Danielle said in a worried tone.

Jean stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm....Oh no wait! Kitty had that job in the video store....today's Monday so yes. Video store after school. Rahne will most probably be with her," she then turned towards the staircase and shouted. "Or if you're trying to ditch us today that's fine with us too Kitty!"

"Uh...Kitty's not here," Amara said.

"Sure," Jean said obviously not believing her. "Well Rogue's getting your job so goodbye Kitty!"

"Really Jean, Kitty's not here," Danielle insisted. "Either she's good at hiding or she just disappeared."

"Look harder maybe you'll find her," Jean said and turned to Rogue. "The front door is this way!" she said when Rogue was trying to sneak away.

"Ah knew that," Rogue said casually.

* * *

"Kitty it's almost nine. We've been down here for more than four hours! Let's go home..." Rahne said in a weary tone.

"No! I say we spent the rest of our lives in the sewers!" Kitty said in a determined tone.

Rahne rolled her eyes. "Kitty we have to go home. Everyone must be getting worried about us plus Aye think it's going to rain soon."

"Ok then, you go and like tell them that my powers went crazy and I've decided to stay in the sewers."

Rahne sighed. "Kitty...."

"Hey! They don't mind Evan staying here. And I'll come back to the institute when all the cheerleaders graduate."

"Kitty, Aye can't leave you here alone."

"So stay with me! You can go out and hunt for food and I'll cook."

Rahne's stomach churned at the thought of Kitty cooking.

"Ok so can Aye please know what this is all about?" Rahne asked. "Why are they so mad at you?"

Kitty let out a long sigh. "You remember.....the love spell thing?"

Rahne nodded. "How can Aye forget? Every guy in town was after Rogue."

"Uh-Huh....and every girl in town was after her too," Kitty said.

Rahne looked amazed.

"After her in the other way," Kitty said. "The opposite of love."

"Hate and murder?"

"Yeah....so cheerleader thinks Rogue stole her boyfriend. Cheerleader goes after Rogue and cheerleader ends up with her teammates in the hospital because of lovesick boys after Rogue. The end."

"So what? Didn't Professor X erase their memories?"

"Jean did."

Rahne shook her head. "No wonder they want to kill you."

Kitty groaned. "Well, I think it would be fun and great staying in the sewers."

"Did someone say they want to live in the sewers?" a voice asked from the shadows.

Kitty yelped and hid behind Rahne.

Rahne sniffed then smiled. "Hey Scale-face!"

"Hey Rahne," Scale-face greeted emerging from the shadows. "What are you doing down here? Is everything alright topside?"

"Oh everything's ok!" Rahne assured.

"Who's the pink girl?" Scale-face asked gesturing towards the terrified Kitty, obviously frightened by her appearance.

"Oh this is Kitty," Rahne said then turned to Kitty. "She's one of the Morlocks. They helped us stay here when we were exposed as mutants."

"What's the matter cat? Don't like my looks?" Scale-face asked getting into Kitty's face. "You'll find more horrible looking things than me down here."

"Umm...no! You're not horrible. Y-You're really pretty!" Kitty lied.

Scale-face rolled her eyes. "Sure."

"Kitty here was just telling me that she wanted to stay here with you guys," Rahne said and winked at Scale-face.

Kitty gave a nervous laugh. "Uh...yeah! Umm...so you got anything to eat?"

"Sure...follow me Ponyfluff Princess," Scale-face said and started walking ahead.

Kitty scowled and stuck her tongue out at Scale-face.

A devilish smile formed on Scale-face's lips before she stuck her snake like tongue out at Kitty, scaring her so much that she screamed and fell into the sewers water.

"Aww...did you hurt yourself your majesty?" Scale-face mocked.

"Ack!" Kitty coughed out the water as she stumbled out. "Blech! Yuck!"

"Leave her alone Scale-face...." a familiar voice said.

"Evan!" Kitty squealed and rushed to greet him with a tight hug. "We're saved! Ow--Ouch!" she backed up when one of his permanent spike pricked her. "Like wear a shirt!"

Spyke rolled his eyes. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hope you enjoy your meal...." Scale-face said quickly handing Rahne and Kitty each a paper wrapped burger.

They immediately started consuming it.

"Lucid specially brought this...." Scale-face began. "From the garbage."

Rahne didn't seem to mind but Kitty turned green with disgust.

"How can you eat that?!" Kitty demanded from Rahne.

"Ay'm half wolf," Rahne said between mouthful. "Eating from garbage is no problem for me."

"What are these two doing here?" Callisto asked.

"Hi!" Kitty greeted. "What's up?"

"Alright, what are you guys doing here?" Spyke again asked.

"S-Someone was after us," Kitty said and sniffed.

"What?" Spyke extended his spike. "Who's after you?"

"Oh!" Kitty shuddered."So horrible--"

"Who was it?"

"They--They were going to--to--" Kitty choked on the rest of the sentence.

"Who Kitty? Who?!" Spyke grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"T-The name i-it's just so....." Kitty pretend to faint.

"Tell me! I swear they'll pay for laying a finger on you guys!" Spyke swore.

Kitty took a deep breath. "..........Cheerleaders...."

Spyke blinked thrice before he backed away from her.

"So you gonna take care of them?" Kitty asked brightly. "Scare them? Give em a few--"

"If a werewolf can't scare them, Aye doubt Spyke can," Rahne said.

"Ofcourse he can! He's got spikes coming out of every part of his body!" Kitty pointed then leaned close to Spyke's ear. "Just curious but, is it really 'every' part?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter K-girl," Spyke said walking away from her.

"Excuse me but we are in the gutter!" Kitty said spreading her arms. "And I'm not like going anywhere till to kick the cheerleaders butts!"

"Beat up girls?" he whirled around. "Are you crazy?!"

"What so bad about beating bad guys--Uh girls?"

"I-It's....wrong...." Spyke said after a while. "No! That's as low a man can go."

"But you're still a boy," Kitty pointed.

Spyke rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry Kitty but if it were big strong men then I would've lend you a hand."

Kitty pouted. "B-But big strong men never come after me!"

"Besides..." he shrugged carelessly. "They'd just want to give a few punches some little humiliation and some more mean things. Nothing that time can't heal. So just get over with it. Or you could just have a girl to girl talk or whatever you girls do to settle your differences."

Kitty had a look of horror on her face. She flung herself on his knees and broke down "Please Spyke! You gotta help us! Please! Please!!!!!"

"K-girl enough!" Spyke said holding her up. "You're embarrassing me!" he whispered.

Kitty blinked suddenly getting an idea. She turned to the Morlocks. "Hey guys! Do you want to know a dirty secret about Spyke you're fearless leader?'

"Uh-huh..." the Morlocks nodded curiously.

"Well there was this one time when he--Mpfff!" she mumbled when Spyke covered her mouth.

"Oh look at the time!" Spyke said as he started dragging her. "Wolverine must be getting so worried! Do forget to call!" he tossed her out of the manhole and closed the lid tight after Rahne hopped out.

"Traitor!" Kitty shouted waving her fist.

"C'mon Kit...." Rahne sighed. "Let's go home...."

"So....did you get help from your rat friends in the sewers?" They both whirled around at the voice.

"Were you guys standing here waiting for us all this time?" Kitty asked amazed.

"No," one of the cheerleaders shook her head. "We just stopped to get a bite and--Ow!" she grunted when someone pinched her. "Who cares?!"

"Ok listen listen!" Kitty put he hands up. "How about we talk this out like normal people?"

"The only problem is you ain't normal!" one said poking Kitty in the shoulder.

"Ok! Ok! So how about girl to girl talk? Settle this out like civilized people?" Kity suggested.

"Civilized? You messed our heads!"

"I still would be captain instead of that air-head Carol Danvers if you hadn't messed with my brain and sent me to Paris!" Courtney screamed. "Vous payerez! Pour tout!"

Kitty blinked. "What?"

"Courtney says she still would be captain instead--"

"Zip it Cathy!" Courtney snapped at her before turning back to Kitty. "Now....who's the mutant that messed up our brains? The goth freak or you, 'the freak'?!"

"A-A telepathic freak can be a good guess," Kitty said backing away.

"Ooo a telepathic!" Jill said in awe. She put her hands on her temples. "O hey! I'm getting something from the forces beyond....and they are telling me that it was.....you!"

"Now what does this 'telepathic' look like?" Courtney asked.

"Uh...she looks...just like her!" Kitty pointed at someone behind them.

They turned around.

"A telepathic is a cat?" one of the cheerleaders said after a while, looking at the feline licking its paw.

"Why you little--What the--?!" Courtney exclaimed when the spot where Kitty and Rahne previously were was empty. "I don't believe this! After them!"

* * *

"Aww...the fight lasted for only half a hour..." Bobby groaned as the wrestling match ended.

"Oui," Remy sighed. "Borin....but great!"

"Ja! Vell got homework to do so later!" Kurt got up and ported out. The other boys also left, leaving only Scott, Remy and Bobby in the room.

"So what else is on?" Scott asked airily.

"Hmm...Ah! Oh I love this movie!" Bobby said and stopping at the channel where two girls wearing uniforms of some restaurant were in the middle of.....

Bobby's eyes widened and an amusing smile formed on his lips. "Whoa! Excellent! The uncut scenes!"

"Mon Dieu!" Remy's jaw dropped. "No wonder you love dis movie!"

Scott shook his head in disgust. "Bobby, If any of the girls catch us watching this stuff they'll--"

"Sssh! Dis is where de fun begins...." Remy said, all his attention on the two filles making--

"This is simply disgusting," Scott said. "How can they do this?"

"Heh...Maybe they couldn't find any attractive men," Bobby suggested.

_"Hey! Who turned on the heat?"_ the red-head asked touching the grill with her fingertip. _"Ow!"_

_"Careful it's still hot,"_ the girl with chin length auburn hair told the red-head.

"Oh yeah....hot and steamy...." Bobby murmured licking his lips. "O hey isn't this the same place Jean and Kitty work?" he asked when he got a glance of the restaurants's name. He shrugged. "Small world."

Remy then noticed some familiarity between the girl with the auburn hair and someone he knew very well.

And he wasn't the only one. Scott narrowed his eyes at the red-head who strikingly resembled someone.

Then it hit them. Their faces twisted in disgust.

"Bobby change the channel!" Scott said, the unholy images stuck inside his head.

"Oui! Dis is disgustin!" Remy agreed.

Bobby only shushed them.

_"Who turned out the lights?"_ the auburn haired girl asked.

"Look behind you chere!" Remy whispered when a dark figure was moving behind her. "Oh Mon Dieu! Turn around!"

But it was too late.

_"Oh my God! Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_ Remy who had his eyes covered, slowly opened them. He gulped. "When's the hero comin to save her?" he asked in a tiny voice as some masked guy slammed the girl's face on the grill, burning her face as she screamed in pain.

Remy gasped as he jerked her head up and ran the smooth butcher blade over her throat.

The red-head rushed to the phone and frantically started dialing. _"Help! No...."_ she gasped when she found the line dead. _"Noooooo!!!!!"_

"Why does that always happen?" Bobby wondered.

Scott and Remy hesitantly pulled out their cell phones and dialed their respective girlfriends cell phone numbers. They both gulped when no one picked up.

The killer proceeded towards the red-head.

_"Please no! Why are you doing this?!!"_ she screamed, backing away.

"Bobby change the channel," Scott said really getting uncomfortable.

"How can someone be so cruel?" Remy wondered in shock as he swiped the blade down and continued despite her cries. "When will he stop?!"

_"Ahhhh! Please stop!! No!! Stop!!"_

"Mon ami dis is just just so cruel!"

"Change the channel..." .

_"Stop...please..."_ she begged, bleeding profusely.

"Why is it taking so long for her to die?" Bobby said annoyed.

"Shut up and change the channel Drake!" Scott snapped.

"Hey the fun part is yet to come! Their boyfriends discover their mutilated bodies in the freezer!" Bobby said excitedly, failing to notice the expressions of utter horror on Remy's and Scott's faces.

Just as the killer was about to bring down the final blow, the lights suddenly went out.

"No! O man!" Bobby groaned. "The lights out...now all we need is rain for the horror movie effect...." No sooner these words were out of Bobby's mouth, thunder shook the whole mansion.

"They're gonna die!" Jamie's cry startled everyone present.

"Jamie what are you--" Scott stopped when he caught the girls hiding underneath the table. He gave the girls a stern look as they came out. "Aren't you suppose to be doing your homework?"

"Gee...with all the screaming we thought you guys were in trouble," Amara said sarcastically and Jubilee and Danielle giggled. She shook her head and gave Scott a disappointed look. "O Scott! We're so disappointed! We really thought you guys were...not like the other boys...Perverts, shameless and--"

"Yeah! But just to inform everyone that you girls are sicker than us!" Bobby said cutting in. "Like the time I caught you and Tabby--Ahhh!!!!! My hair is on fire!!!! My hair is on fire!!!!" he screamed when Amara suddenly set his hair on fire. He quickly froze his hair and shot Amara a dirty look.

"Umm...oops!" Amara said and blew on her finger.

"W-When did they say they'll be back?" Scott asked hesitantly.

"Who?" Jubilee asked confused.

"Ma chere Rogue!" Remy answered.

"And my Jean Rogue!" Scott said unconsciously.

"After two I think," Jubilee answered.

Remy gasped. "Two am?!" The lights suddenly came back on

"After two?! After two am?!" Scott screeched startling everyone. "Are they crazy?! Don't they know there is a psycho roaming about?!"

"Scott, that psycho doesn't exist. It was only a movie," Amara told him rolling her eyes as she snatched the control from Bobby and stopped at the news channel.

"And in other news a teenage girl was brutally murdered...."

"Remy's gettin Rogue back right now!" Remy announced bolting from his seat.

"Teenage! Rogue's eighteen and Jean's nineteen! Not a teenager! They're practically adults now--Is anybody listening to me?!"

"We're going right now!" Scott declared.

"Hey can I come too?" Bobby asked. "We'll get free burgers."

Kurt teleported in. "Free burgers? Vhere?!"

"Ugh! They're mutants!" Jubilee pointed. "They can kick any psychos butt if he tries anything!"

Panic spread across Remy's face."Who's he?! Who's gonna try anythin?"

"Someone's going to try something?" Scott asked, shocked.

Jubilee and Amara both slapped their foreheads and shook their heads.

"Don't care if shift ends at two! Remy's gone," he said and rushed out.

"And you girls are coming too!" Scott said strictly.

"But we got homework!" Amara whined.

"Sorry. But you're coming."

"No! There's no way we are going!" Amara said firmly. "And that's final!"

A few minutes later.........

"This is just so embarrassing!" Jubilee said as Scott carried her and a half frozen Amara over his shoulder.

"Tell me about it," Danielle grumbled who was tied up and being carried by a number of Jamies.

"Mpfhh!" Amara could only mumble.

"Ok..." Bobby rubbed his hands together. "So let's get back to the part where you and Tabby were practicing what seemed like CPR....."

* * *

**A/N :** Well, got three days holidays coming up soon so I have two choices. Either complete my Romy music video that is in my old PC which is in the office or write another chapter......Hmmm...such a tough choice....what am I gonna do? whistles innocently

**Vous payerez! Pour tout! :** You will pay! For everything! (Used a translator so don't sue me!)


	6. Life, Death & Insanity?

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing!

* * *

" Normal...everything's normal...no cerebral oedema or infarction—"

"Ok so that's it, all done. Let's go!" Rogue's voice felt like the most annoying thing in the whole universe right now.

"No, it isn't finished." Jean held out her hand. "Now...hand me the enterotome,"

"What is that?" Rogue asked, looking at the different surgical tools.

"The big scissor-like thingy my ignorant assistant," Jean responded sarcastically.

Rogue shot her a dirty look before handing in the tool.

"Why ahm Ah doin' Kitty's dirty work?"

"You're not doing Kitty's dirty work."

"Are you tellin' meh that Kitty isn't your assistant?"

"No. She has a weak heart."

"Don't you think Ah'm also disgusted by this!"

"Listen, if you don't stay quiet, I may mess up everything."

"What's there to mess up? The guy is dead. You won't kill him."

Jean let out an exasperated sigh, fully convinced that Rogue was annoying her deliberately. She dug in her jeans pocket and pulled out a small recording device. Rogue raised her brow as she pushed the play button and the song 'I'm a Slave for You' by Britney Spears started playing.

"Turn off that Britney Spears' crap!"

"This is not Britney Spears..." Jean said mysteriously.

"Ok then maybe it's Kitty singin—" Rogue stopped, her eyes widened when she recognized the voice. "You didn't..."

Jean smirked. "The mind is such a wonderful thing to manipulate. Heh...Nice singing voice you got there."

"_Give me that_!" Rogue screamed, her hand shooting up and grabbing Jean's wrist.

"Only if you shut up!" Jean snapped. "Or I swear, you'll be singing and dancing infront of whole of Bayville!"

Rogue calmed down, but not completely. "How many more are there?"

"Hmm...there's _Oops I did it again_ and _Barbie Girl_ and there's also—"

"_You psycho-telepathic bitch_!" Rogue screamed in intense fury and again grappled with Jean for the little recording device. She was able to knock it out of Jean's hand but unfortunately, was unable to catch it in time before it plunged into the surgically cut open stomach of a man.

Jean put her hand to her mouth in shock. "You ruined my patient!"

"He's already dead!"

"_Chere_!" An enthusiastic voice cried and the next thing Rogue knew was Remy's arms around her and lips on hers. Luckily, those lips of hers were covered by the mask.

Remy pulled back after a few seconds but his hands, currently around Rogue, never budged from their position. "Oh mon coeur! Remerciez Dieu! Oh Je t'aime!" He kissed her again, longer this time that Jean had to clear her throat to remind him of her presence. "Remy almost had a heart attack when he couldn't find y' at de restaurant a-and Remy had a heart attack when Tabitha said dat y' were in de hospital! Are y' okay?"

"Tabitha has a way with words. Of course Ah'm okay..." Rogue said sweetly then turned to Jean. "But someone _else_ is goin' ta the ICU..."

"And guess who _else_ is coming with that someone," Jean said between gritted teeth.

"Nice t' see y' alive t' Jeannie," Remy said, patting Jean on the head. "If y' don' mind..." he suddenly swept Rogue off her feet. "I'm takin' ma chere home."

"Put meh down!" Rogue shrieked, clutching unto his shirt tightly.

Jean was about to protest, but stopped when she suddenly sensed some familiar people nearby. "I'll be right back."

"Chere, don't worry. Remy's not gonna drop y'—_Mon Dieu_!" he suddenly screeched loosing his grip on Rogue who landed on the floor on her butt.

"Grrr...Remy!" Rogue growled rubbing her butt.

"W-What is dis!" he asked between gasps, gawking at the dead body.

"Dead guy. So relax!"

"Chere...Remy can't relax wit' dead people!"

"Hey! Stay calm!" Rogue quickly grabbed him. "What are you? A man or a mouse?"

"Remy's not sure anymore. L-Let's go chere."

"It's better than helpin' deliver babies," Rogue said.

"Non. Babies are cute and dead people are...dead."

"Gambit?" Remy and Rogue both looked down to see Jamie, standing for God knows how long. "Where do babies come from?"

Remy was at a loss of words. "Uh...didn't anyone tell y'?"

Jamie shook his head sadly.

Remy gulped and slowly looked at Rogue.

Rogue knew that puppy demoned-eye look. "Hell no Gambit!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Jean, who was standing outside the morgue, asked Scott who looked displeased for no reason. "This area is for authorized personnel only."

"Why did you lie to us?" Scott asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Ja...Lie..." Kurt repeated, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah lie..." Bobby echoed.

"About...?" a very confused Jean asked.

"Working at the restaurant."

"Ja restaurant..."

"Yeah...Restaurant."

"I do just not today," Jean replied, still confused. "What's this about? Why are you guys here?"

"Well...the real reason is—_Mpffh_!" Amara mumbled when Scott clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Is it a crime to see what my girlfriend is doing?" Scott beamed and gave Jean a peck on the cheek.

Jean still looked baffled. "I-I suppose no. But I'm not sure you'll like it."

"Nonsense! So what's your job?" he asked putting an arm around her.

"Well..." Jean fiddled with her fingers.

Inside, Jamie was still nagging Remy for an answer about his question. "I'm thirteen! I have a right to know!"

"Well mon ami...i-it all begins wit' de man and a woman seein' each other."

"And?"

"Dey den talk."

"And?"

"Dey talk more."

Jamie scowled. "Gambit, you're changing the subject!"

"Ok den dey fall in love and get married and have kids. De end."

"How?"

"Dey fall in love."

Jamie shook his head. "How do they have kids?"

"By doin'...some dings..."

"What things?"

"You are doing what!" came Scott's scream from outside, indicating clearly that Jean told him about the 'job'.

"O Scott grow up!" Jean burst into the morgue.

"How can they allow you to do this!" Scott demanded.

"Let's just say Mr. McCoy has some _old_ friends here, plus I know what I'm doing."

"Oh Really?"

"Yes really—Oh my God! Jamie!" Jean rushed upto the boy who was presently looking at the dead body of a man. "Jamie. L-Listen...it's just...this is a morgue and we keep dead people here. You know we all will die one day and d-don't be afraid."

"Ok," he said in a distant tone. "Jean?"

"Yes Jamie?"

"Where do babies come from?"

Jean blinked then turned to Scott with an angry expression. "Scott you see he's in shock! Why did you bring him here?"

"I couldn't leave him alone."

"And again may I ask, why are you here?"

"To...umm..spend more time with you..."

"Ooooo..." the younger mutants uttered while Rogue simply rolled her eyes.

"Remy's here for de same reason," Remy said snuggling against Rogue.

"Awww..."

"Shut up and grow up!" Rogue snapped at everyone before pushing Remy away.

"I'm grown, but nobody is telling me!" Jamie cried.

"Scott...didn't you tell him?" Jean asked when she confirmed that Jamie was not suffering from trauma. "You were supposed to tell him weeks ago."

"I-I...Professor said you were going to tell him."

"Oh no!" Jean quickly caught on to Scott's trick. "You are not placing this responsibility on me!"

"I can tell him!" Bobby volunteered.

"_No_!" Everyone shouted.

"Ok...Jamie...Well how much do you know?" Jean asked, rubbing her temples.

"Umm...well I saw this movie late one night. And there was a lot of kissing and….I think they were naked too...umm...I'm not sure because Bobby covered my eyes after every minute. A-And then I heard the doctor saying they were going to have a baby."

Jean coughed. "Yes right. Tell me...which other _people_ were with you watching this movie?"

"Scott, Gambit and I think Kurt was there too."

"Uh-Huh..." Rogue gave her brother and Remy a curious look who only blushed.

"But that can't really be true."

"Why?" Jean asked confused.

"Because Scott kissed you a million times and there's still no baby."

Scott and Jean's faces immediately took a bright shade of red.

The others just snickered.

"Yet," Bobby added.

"A-And right now, they were watching a movie where two girls were kis—_Mpfhhh_!" he mumbled when Scott, Remy and Bobby each placed a hand over his mouth to silence him.

"Heh...why don't you go play or something..." Scott whispered to him.

"Let him go!" Jean shouted angrily. "C'mon Jamie. I'll answer your question. Unlike some irresponsible people..." she moved her gaze towards Scott.

"Yes. Doctor Jean Grey will tell you everything," Scott said sarcastically.

"Now pay attention chere," Remy whispered to Rogue. "Y'll need to tell dis to our own children one day."

"What children?"

"Ahem!" Jean cleared her throat. Everyone's undivided attention was instantly focused on her now. "The male reproductive organ and the female reproductive organ unite and as a result of the amalgamation, a new organism is developed which gradually forms into a baby."

Jamie blinked, obviously not understanding a word.

"That wasn't even English!" Bobby said increduluosly.

"But where do they come out from?" Jamie asked.

"A really nasty place Jamie..." Bobby told him putting a hand on his shoulder. "Nasty!"

"All in favor of killing Bobby, raise their hands," Jubilee said raising her hand.

Bobby stuck his tongue out at her.

"Whoa Jubes! Look at this guy!" Amara gasped. "Some wild animal ripped his insides out!"

Rogue coughed. "That wild animal is Jean Grey."

"I was performing an autopsy!" Jean snapped at Rogue. "I found the cause of death of this man and he died of..." she picked up an instrument and pulled out the voice recorder now drenched in blood from his stomach. "...swallowing a voice recorder," she concluded, giving Rogue a dirty look before pressing the play button.

"That doesn't sound like Britney Spears..." Jubilee said after a while.

"Poor girl...been in his stomach, no wonder she sounds so traumatic," Amara said sympathetically.

"...Chere...let's sneak back into de mansion...it's empty..." Remy whispered into Rogue's ear.

Kurt's sensitive ears heard the Cajun's words and his tail instinctively tripped him.

"Oh! Bad tail!" Kurt scolded his tail. "Always tripping people. Oh look Rogue! A new body to cut open!" he said gesturing towards Remy.

Remy silently pulled out his staff and tripped Kurt before he even had a chance to blink. "Oops! Remy's so clumsy today!"

"Would you guys cut it out?" Rogue snapped.

"_O my God_!" Bobby suddenly screamed. "_You disfigured it_!" The other boys let out horrified gasps after catching a glimpse of what Bobby was talking about.

"I-It was an honest mistake!" Jean confessed and quickly covered the dead body.

"Honest mistake?" Remy spat. "What y' accidentally hit de knife dere!"

"She should be hanged!" Bobby said angrily. "S-She r-ruined the thing that makes a man, _a man_! Oh why didn't you keep it covered?"

"How the hell was I supposed to perform autopsy if the guy wasn't naked!"

The boys gasped while the girls looked amused.

Amara smirked. "Hehe...you go girl!"

Bobby just covered his face and waved his other hand wildly. "Now do you believe me girls are sick! Sick! Sick! _Sick_!"

"Bobby...Shut up!" Rogue snapped.

"Jean, I'm sorry but I have to agree," Scott said.

"Yeah! You girls are sick!" Bobby repeated.

"No. She's too young."

"Ja! Too young!" Kurt agreed giving Rogue and Remy a disapproving look.

"No, I'm not!"

"Aww...our pretty baby is all grown up and ready to leave the nest," Bobby said and let out a sniff. "_Well you're not_!"

"That is it! _Everyone out_!" Jean finally burst. "_Right now_!"

Rogue was happily heading for the exit when Jean again screamed.

"Except her!" Jean pulled back Rogue. "Everyone out! _Now_!"

"I'm staying right here!" Scott said in a determined tone.

"So is Remy. Cause he wasn't botherin anyone except Rogue."

Amara sighed sadly. "Let's go make their funeral arrangements."

"Yeah...goodbye guys. It was nice knowing you," Jubilee said before leaving.

Scott didn't even notice when the others left as he was too busy observing Jean who, for some reason, wasn't blinking and was drumming her fingers on the table.

"Uh...you know you can blink," he told her uncertainly.

"So...you want to spend more time with me?" she asked sweetly, too sweetly that Scott was getting scared.

"Remy wants t' spend more time wit' his chere t'..."

"Ok...let's start spending..." Jean pulled her mask up and put on gloves. "First help me with this."

Scott heaved a sigh of relief and walked over to her. "What's need to be done?"

"Hold this," she quickly handed him something which Scott couldn't name but could recognize that it belonged to the internal part of the human body.

"Scott, are you alright?" Jean asked sweetly. "It's not too much for you? Is it?"

"_No_!" he rapidly shook his head, resisting all his urges to throw up.

"Oh fine then hold this," Jean pulled out what look like an intestine and handed it to Scott. He groaned at the smell and finally fainted.

On seeing this, Remy burst out laughing. "Maybe it's time y' realize dat Scott's no good a leader."

"You know Remy...Ah have somethin' for you too..." Rogue said smiling at him.

Remy grinned. "Den give it t' me cherie." He held out his hands.

"Uh-huh alright." Rogue slapped the 'thing' in his palm.

Remy instantly turned pale. "R-R-Remy's a man and not afraid of a little brain," he gulped back his feeling to vomit, faint or scream and runaway all together. "Remy's a man..."

"Aww...Remy...are you alright?" Rogue asked sweetly.

He gave Rogue a weak look, groaned and finally fainted.

"Is that a yes?" Rogue asked the unconscious Remy.

* * *

"Boring! Boring! Boring! _Boring_!" Pietro said as he continuously changed channels. "Only two hundred boring channels!" He switched off the TV and tossed the remote in the dustbin. "Damn Rogue for breaking my leg! I hope she's more bored to death than me! _Argh_! What did I do to deserve this!"

"Hello Pietro…" came a voice...a girl's voice.

Pietro turned excitedly to face the person.

"Hey! Uh...Risty?" Pietro gave her a confused look as she closed the door before locking it. She then slowly moved towards him. _'Heh...not even girls like her can resist me...'_ Pietro thought. "So...what's up? Man, you disappeared then appeared then disappeared and now you're back again. So how are things between Rogue and you? Cause you can give people really nasty ideas...like the time of the Sadie Hawkins Dance. "

"Hmm..." she murmured setting herself at the edge of his bed. "Things are just fine—_You bloody idiot maniac_!" she suddenly screamed and took a hold of his throat.

"_Ack_! Ok but people getting weird ideas was not me! I-I swear!"

"This is not about some relationship you little pervert!" Risty screamed and to Pietro's utter horror, she changed into Mystique.

"_Gahhhhhhh_! Mystique!" he yelped. "You're Risty? No wait_! Oh my God_! _You killed Risty_! Didn't you?"

"Shut up!" she slammed him on the bed. "You stole my credit card and put a thousand dollars bill on it for hair-care products!"

"Ack! No it wasn't me! It was Toad!"

Mystique gave him a dry look before morphing into a panther. "I'm really going to enjoy tearing you from limp to limp..."

"O-Ok now w-wait! M-Mystique—L-Let's talk—_Somebody help me_!" Pietro screamed when Mystique was about to kill him.

"_Argh_! What the—_Get off me_!" Mystique suddenly screamed.

Pietro who had his eyes closed, opened them. He blinked when he saw X23 riding the now bear Mystique.

"Kill her! Kill her!" he screamed. "_Kill the bitch_!"

Mystique let out a ferocious growl and slashed at X23 which she easily dodged and quickly took a tight hold of Mystique's head. X23 then pulled back on the fur resulting in Mystique screaming and turning into a wolf, struggling to get her hair loose. "Let go! Let go! _Let go of my hair_!" she screamed and continuously started morphing into one person or thing to another.

"Oh man! A-And I thought Exorcist was scary!" Pietro hid under the covers, trembling. "I'm going to have nightmares for years!"

X23 finally hit Mystique's neck bone.

Mystique made a choking noise before dropping face-flat on the floor, unconscious.

She chopped off her hair, took a brief sniff and put it in her pocket. She then headed for Pietro.

"Oh thank you!" Pietro threw his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank yo—" she punched him unconscious before he could finish.

"You're welcome." X23 mumbled before slashing a piece of his hair.

She was about to leave when her nose caught some familiar scents in the air.

"I want to go back to the morgue!" Jamie's voice whined.

"Didn't you see Jean? She was ready to kill someone!" Bobby's voice exclaimed.

X23's brow shot up. She walked towards the unconscious Mystique, now in some girl's disguise, took a hold of her leg and started dragging the body... …..

* * *

"Kitty! C'mon get up!" Rahne urged Kitty who had collapsed on the street.

"C-Can't...too tired..." Kitty panted, still finding it unbelievable that they couldn't lose the cheerleaders. "I-I don't think they are humans..."

"Oh no...They're here..." Rahne whispered when they were now cornered in the alley. "Phase us out of here!"

Kitty wearily got up to face them. "A-Alright! Stay back you guys! I-I know kung-fu!" She said making a fighting pose. "Seriously!"

Horror suddenly dominated the cheerleaders' faces and they all started backing away.

"You're dead!" One of them said before dashing off with the others.

"Oh yeah be afraid of me," Kitty said proudly when they all left. "Why didn't I try that before?"

"Err...Kitty...you didn't scare them..." Rahne whispered uncertainly.

"Well...well well...two little X-kittens...all alone..." a familiar voice purred.

Kitty gulped and hesitantly turned. "H-Hey Sabertooth! How's life?"

"Starting to look great..." Sabertooth replied, a perverted smile slowly forming on his lips.

"O-Ok so that's good..." Kitty began nervously. "So we also need to get on with our lives...Umm..bye!"

He suddenly stepped infront of them. "What's the hurry? I was hoping you could stay for dinner..." He licked his lips hungrily.

"N-No t-thank you. W-We already ate," Kitty responded fearfully as he started eyeing her from head to toe. "R-Right R-Ronnie?"

Rahne narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah and a big Sabercat would be a perfect dessert for me..."

Sabertooth burst into laughter. "Isn't that cute?"

"Hehe…..yeah cute..." Kitty agreed as she started backing up.

Sabertooth's expression suddenly transformed into a serious one. "Scream for me..."

"Err...Ok." Kitty took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Sabertooth just blinked.

"Aye think he was going to torture you first then make you scream," Rahne told Kitty.

Sabertooth grinned. "Smart little puppy."

Rahne pouted. "Ay'm not a puppy you—Big Smelly Cat!"

Sabertooth started growling, obviously offended by the insult.

"You can find the litter box in the trash can lid!"

"Hehe…..n-nice kitty?" Kitty said when Rahne exacerbated the situation and Sabertooth finally roared. "_Run_!" Kitty grabbed Rahne's wrist and phased them through Sabertooth before he lunged at them.

"Pfft! You can't even run!" Rahne mocked when she saw that they were losing him. She morphed into her wolf form on seeing a cat and barked at it, scaring the hell out of it.

"Ronnie, I totally understand that you hate all types of adorable cats," Kitty began calmly. "But you have to understand that he is a psychopathic maniac cat!"

Rahne only howled in reply.

They were now almost out of the alley when Rahne was suddenly yanked back by her tail and lifted off the ground.

"Can't run? Can I?" Sabertooth snarled in Rahne's face holding her up by her tail.

Rahne growled angrily and slashed her claw-like nails across his face.

To her shock, he didn't even flinch. "I'll show you how it's done puppy..." he said, preparing to strike with his own razor sharp nails.

Rahne closed her eyes, awaiting the impact of his nails against her skin any second, but all she heard was a scream from Sabertooth before he lost grip on her tail.

"_Ronnie_!" Kitty came running back. "Are you_...whoa_!" she uttered in awe on spotting the unconscious Sabertooth whom Rahne was observing, equally amazed.

Rahne shifted back into her human self. "Wow Kitty...That was amazing!"

"What was?" Kitty asked confused.

"You beat him!"

"Me? Do this to Sabertooth? Huh! I wish..."

Rahne frowned in confusion. "Then...Who...?"

"I did..." Someone answered.

"Huh?" Rahne whirled to face the person.

Kitty blinked at the familiar looking girl. "...Risty?"

"I need your help," she said desperately.

"Yeah sure..." Kitty said giving her a hateful look. "Don't listen to her Ronnie it's another one of her tricks to get into the mansion."

"B-But I have to go to the mansion! I need to see Professor Xavier!"

"Right...so you can kidnap him and place Juggernaut as our bald leader! No way!"

"W-What! Why would I do that?" She asked surprised.

"Man she is good!" Kitty said. "Listen Mystique...the truth isn't pretty. You're kids...hate you! Deal with it!"

"Kids!" Risty exclaimed. "What on earth are you talking about? I'm not even married!"

"Yeah ofcourse you're not married," Kitty agreed. "CoughSlutCough!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Yeah do beg. We're outta here," Kitty declared grabbing Rahne's arm. "Leave us alone."

"Kitty...Aye don't think this is Mystique," Rahne whispered to Kitty. "Her scent...it's different..."

"So maybe she can change scents too."

Rahne shook her head. "Aye don't think so."

Kitty gave Rahne a perplexed look, clearly understanding what Rahne was trying to say. "No...Risty can't exist! T-That was just a figment of Mystique's imagination or...something like that..." she turned to the purple-haired girl. "Right Mystique?"

"I am not Mystique!" she said. "I am Elisabeth. Elisabeth Braddock."

"Mystique..." Kitty shook her head sadly. "I thought you were crazy but now it's pretty clear that you're insane!"

"Why aren't you people listening? This is serious! I am in a body of a bloody twelve year old and my name is not Mystique!"

"Alright ok...you see that building over there?" Kitty pointed at a white building. "You'll find all your answers there."

Betsy gave her a dry look. "The Psychiatric Hospital?"

"Yep! People like you are always welcome there."

"Listen...I am not insane!" She poked Kitty in the shoulder. "I don't know what happened, but it happened! Now I want my body and life back! For God sakes! I can't even purchase alcohol in this child's body!"

"Uh-Huh..." Kitty who had been listening intently finally spoke. "I conclude that she has the worst case of schizophrenia."

"I really am Elisabeth! I-I can't prove it, but I am!"

"You...can't be Betsy," Rahne finally spoke.

Betsy sighed. "Why?"

"Well first of all...she's dead and second of all…..she's dead," Kitty answered logically.

"_What_!" Betsy screeched grabbing her. "What do you mean dead?" She started shaking her furiously. "What kind of dead are you talking about? _Answer me_!"

"I-I w-w-w-ould i-if y-you w-w-would s-s-stop s-s-shaking me!" Betsy stopped and hesitantly stepped back.

"O-Ok it was some unknown deadly disease. That's what the news said…..That's all I know—"

Betsy's lower lip started quivering. "I-I really need to see Professor Xavier please!" she begged. "He's the only one who can help me right now. You could chain me up if you don't trust me. Just please take me to him!"

Rahne and Kitty exchanged looks.

"S-She saved my life. Aye guess Aye owe her so..."

Kitty sighed and turned back to her. "Alright."

"Thank you," she thanked whole-heartedly. "You don't know how much I appreciate this and—Uh..." she trailed off when Kitty phased a trash can lid half-way through her wrists.

"You're our prisoner. Which means you can only eat leftovers and sleep on the couch."

"Excellent..." Betsy muttered sarcastically as Kitty started dragging her.

* * *

"Remy...wake up..." a voice echoed in Remy's head. "Remy..." He felt a hand on his cheek. "Wake up..."

Remy groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "What...happened..." His words got stuck in his throat for the most beautiful creature stared back at him. "...Rogue...?"

"Are you alright?" asked Rogue or someone who pretty much resembled her all in a white with angel wings reaching out of her back.

Remy could only think of one thing. "You de Angel of death t' carry Remy t' de heavens?"

She giggled and stretched her wings to the fullest. "Non."

"Non?" he got up into a sitting position. "But...y're so...beautiful..." Remy murmured and moved his face close for a kiss.

Rogue suddenly let out an eagle's screech. "_Are you crazy swamp rat_! Snap out of it!" she suddenly flapped her wings, purposely slapping them into his face.

Remy coughed and spurted out a feather. "Chere!" he exclaimed when she was holding a pitcher of water. "What are y' doin!"

"Wakin you up idiot!" she said and emptied it on his face.

Remy closed his eyes as the cool water hit his face.

He coughed and wiped his face. Groaning, he slowly opened his eyes. He again groaned when he saw the normal Rogue standing with an empty water bottle in her hands and not the angel Rogue.

"Crazy Cajun! Ah almost put you in a coma!"

"You ruined a perfect dream chere...Now Remy needs a real kiss t' compensate for de dream!" Remy said, intent on getting a kiss even if it killed him.

Rogue slapped a paper on his face before he could kiss her. "What's this?"

Remy groaned and turned to look at it. He gulped and smiled nervously. "Don't know. Must've accidentally got in de pocket."

"Oh yeah...all the telephone numbers of half the girls in Bayville must've accidentallly floated in your pocket," Rogue said sarcastically.

"Oui." Remy nodded in affirmative. "Somebody's tryin t' blackmail Remy. Hmmm...Remy can only dink of de blue ball of fur."

"That blue ball of fur is mah brother. So watch it!" she warned.

Remy rolled his eyes. "De resemblance is uncanny."

"Would you guys please be quiet? I need to concentrate!" Jean shouted. Before she could get back to work, her eyes coincidentally noticed a sheet- covered body on the gurney near the entrance. "Strange...Did anyone of you see someone come in?"

"Remy was unconscious," Remy said.

Rogue just shrugged.

Scott couldn't answer as he was still unconscious.

Jean walked up there and removed the sheet.

"_Oh my God_!" She let out a horrified gasp. "T-T-Taryn! S-She's d-d- dead?"

"Pretty much looks like it..." Rogue said. "Sorry..."

"I-I..." Jean was speechless. "I-I don't know whether to...cry or—"

"Why should you care? She's a human."

"I-I know what this is..." Jean's gaze traveled towards the ceiling. "God...he's testing me..."

"Yeah so you should probably get over with it so we could all go home happily!"

But Jean seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. "T-This is going to be my field...and who knows how many other friends and foe—"

"Just think of the bad moments with her and it'll be okay," Rogue assured.

"Yes. That's right," Jean regained herself. "Bad moments. I-I broke her red crayon in kindergarten a-and—_I-I can't believe I was so mean to her_!" She finally burst into tears.

"Oh Chere! Don't hold back your tears. Feel free t' cry on Remy's shoulder," Remy told Rogue.

Rogue slowly turned to look at Remy. "What the hell are you talkin about?"

"Yes chere...whatever y' say...Remy feels your pain..."

Rogue rolled her eyes and turned to the sobbing Jean. "Ah meant bad moments like...the Sadie Hawkins dance. Remember?"

Jean sniffed. "Yeah..." She suddenly frowned, recalling everything perfectly. "She just stole Scott from me."

"And meh too," Rogue hissed to herself.

"_What_!" Jean and Remy exclaiamed.

"Uh…..So cut her open?" Rogue quickly held up a small surgical knife.

Jean slowly took it, all the while giving her a suspicious look.

"Oh...my h-head..." Scott groaned, finally waking up.

"Scott, you won't believe this but—" Jean never had a chance to finish her sentence as Scott rushed by them almost knocking Jean over before dropping on his knees near Taryn.

"O God! _Oh my God_! Taryn is dead!"

"Yup!" Rogue answered in a matter of factly.

"Scott, get up!" Jean ordered holding him up. "It's just Taryn and not me."

"Yeah...tragic it's Taryn and not Jean," Rogue said, faking a mouring look.

"How did his happen!" he demanded.

"That's what I'm trying to find out."

"What?" Scott got up to face Jean. "You're not thinking of cutting her open?"

"Uh...let me think—Yes!"

"Jean! _No_! S-She was your best friend! Y-You really think she would want you to do this?"

"I'll stitch her back," Jean said casually.

"She's not some piece of cloth that you can just stitch her back!" The devastated Scott snapped. "A-And it's pretty clear she died of a heart attack."

"How do you know?" Jean asked dryly.

"Because she uh...once told me about pain in the heart area."

"Oh yeah and that your hand over there would make it vanish instantly," Jean added sarcastically.

Scott looked amazed. "You were spying on me?"

"No," Jean lied. "Now, as you two obviously couldn't stand seeing the insides of a person, I think it would be better that you two leave."

"Non."

"No."

Both Scott and Remy refused.

Jean just spread her arms in frustration before turning back to Taryn. She suddenly realized something and turned back to Scott and Remy. "All right...umm...you really have to leave."

"Why?" They both asked in unison.

"Well...to examine her I have to—" Jean coughed. "You...know..." She coughed again, trying to make her point clear.

"What's the matter Jean? Is your throat ok?" Scott asked worriedly when she started clearing her throat.

Jean stopped and only glared at him.

"What?"

"Strip her Goddammit!" She burst.

"Oh..."

"Umm...All de way...?" Remy asked hesitantly.

"Nope. Just the shirt," Rogue said sarcastically.

"Well, we are all adults here," Remy said puffing his chest. "Continue wit' your autospy ladies..."

"Yeah...go ahead Jean," Scott huffed. "You'll eventually feel guilty."

"Thanks for the encouraging words Scott," Jean said sarcastically.

"You're welcome," Scott mumbled.

"O-Ok..." Jean with trembling hands, proceeded to unbutton Taryn's shirt. "H-Here goes nothin—_Ahhh_!" she yelped when Taryn suddenly came to life and grabbed her throat. "_Ack_! T-Thank god you're alive!" she choked.

Taryn's gaze shifted from Jean then to the petrified Rogue before her eyes fell upon the tray casting her reflection. She slowly removed her hand from Jean's throat.

"That little demon is going to pay!" She hissed climbing off the table and walked out of the morgue before morphing into an owl and flying out of the nearest window.

"Ah can't feel mah heart," Rogue said, pounding on her heart to make it function again. "Mah heart has stopped."

"M-Maybe t-this f-field is not for me," Jean decided, not quite registering what had happened. "I'm quitting. L-Let's go h-home."

"Finally!" Rogue sighed in relief and turned to Remy. "Remy let's—" She stopped when she saw him. "Great..."

"Our fearless heroes..." Jean said sarcastically looking at the unconscious Remy and Scott on the floor. "My head is going to hurt..." she groaned knowing that she'll have to carry them.

* * *

**A/N:** One of the many reasons I didn't go for medical. And I have a pretty good reason for adding Betsy...you'll just habe to guess Ok I maybe able to get one more chap up before I disappear completely. So be happy!

Ok now reply to reviews:-

**lildaisygirl24:** Hard to believe but I myself found writing the phone call scene appalling. But I did it anyway : )

**SSJ tokya:** coughokcough and you didn't have to wait now did you? ; )

**Rogue77:** Well let's just say X23 is better than coffee for keeping a person active 24/7 ; ) And uh...Pyro is all yours

**SickmindedSucker:** They were actors and if they really were Rogue and Jean, Remy and Scott obviously couldn't have made it through the movie ; )

**roguewannabe29:** And again so many pleases : )

**Carla-p & raniatlw:** Thanks! Here's an update.

**ishandahalf:** Damn you! I'm addicted to using French words now: D

_Translations: _

Remerciez Dieu: Thank God

Je t'aime: I love you (Heh...but I bet all of you knew ; D )

Now **REVIEW**! Go! Go! Go!


	7. Misunderstandings

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin! This chappie was 'suppose' to be where Rogue faces the evil cheerleaders but I didn't go for anything big as I didn't get a perfect idea yet and the one I got seemed lame, so I scraped it. And as this will be my last update, I didn't want you guys to suffer a cliffhanger : ) Oh and this idea suddenly just hit me! I really wasn't going to do it but I did! Oh reply to reviews:  
  
*********  
  
SSJ Tokya: Thanks! And no WOI doesn't suck and I received your e-mail, both of them. And I replied ASAP too. Did you receive it?  
  
*********  
  
TMR: Glad to hear that!  
  
*********  
  
raniatlw: Let's see if you find this one also awesome ; )  
  
*********  
  
ishandahalf: Hehe...wait till you read this...you'll find out how traumatized Jamie will be : )  
  
**********  
  
Piotr Lebaeu: Let's just presume she had to get another haircut. I added Colossus he's just right now on some trip and A/N stands for author's note.  
  
*********  
  
Teddy, Samia142, Star-of-Chaos: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*********  
  
Now enjoy and don't forget to review!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?" Kitty came to halt. She slowly turned to face the red-head.  
  
***  
  
"To my room," Kitty replied casually.  
  
***  
  
Jean didn't look at all pleased. "Where were you last night?"  
  
***  
  
"Out doing my job."  
  
***  
  
"Sure...and I'm an evil fire bird about to destroy the whole universe," she said sarcastically then folded her arms. "I called your boss yesterday. He said you never showed up. Oh! By the way, he fired you."  
  
***  
  
"Oh he fires me every Monday and on Thursdays he forgets," Kitty said dismissingly. "Anyway there's something I have to tell yo--"  
  
***  
  
"I'm not listening to anything till you tell me where you and Rahne were last night." Jean said firmly. "Or I'll just ask Rahne. She always tells the truth."  
  
***  
  
"Ok! Ok!" Kitty finally gave in. "Uh...group of...anti-mutant mob attacked us a-and we had to run," she said her statement being fifty percent true.  
  
***  
  
"Why didn't you call for help?!" Jean exploded. "Don't you know you could've been killed or worse?!"  
  
***  
  
"I-I--Something was wrong with the telephone lines because of the...uh...um...storm! Yes storm!"  
  
***  
  
"Well why didn't you use your brains?" Jean asked tapping her forehead.  
  
***  
  
"Oh you mean telepathy? Uh...Ronnie was scared like a cat and she needed comforting," Kitty lied. "Ok there's something I need to tell you--"  
  
***  
  
"Because you wasted half of my precious time in this conversation, I'll talk to you later!" She said and shut the door.  
  
***  
  
Kitty stuck her tongue out. "Guess Risty has to wait."  
  
***  
  
"So did you tell her yet?" Kitty jumped at Rahne's voice and whipped around.  
  
***  
  
"Tell who what?" she asked.  
  
***  
  
"Last night. Warn Rogue. Did you....?"  
  
***  
  
"Uh...no. Because if I do, she'll probably do something really....risky."  
  
***  
  
"Risky?"  
  
***  
  
"Kill them to be frank," Kitty guessed, imagining Rogue sucking the life out of every cheerleader. "But then again....no powers at school means they can probably kill her and...probably m-me too." A horrible image of herself being chased by bloodthristy cheerleaders possessing torches and vicious dogs--The vicious dogs just happen to give Kitty an idea.  
  
***  
  
"Kitty, you're overreacting....." Rahne's voice broke her trail of thoughts.  
  
***  
  
"There's only one way out of this....."  
  
***  
  
Rahne sighed. "And that is....?"  
  
***  
  
"Not go to school," Kitty concluded. "Ronnie, do me a favour and attack me but don't kill me. Then tell everyone I got attacked by a wild dog when I was fetching the paper."  
  
***  
  
"Right....and then you'll probably ask me to tear Rogue apart too," she guessed.  
  
***  
  
"Thanks for reminding me," Kitty heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
***  
  
"Aye aym not doing it!" Rahne refused.  
  
***  
  
"I'll pay you!" Kitty offered. "All my savings."  
  
***  
  
Rahne shook her head.  
  
***  
  
"I'll give you a sqeaky toy."  
  
***  
  
"Good bye Kitty," Rahne said and walked away.  
  
***  
  
"Traitor!" Kitty yelled waving her fist. "Ugh! Now what am I going to do?" she asked herself hopelessly. "Hmm...Something that won't enable Rogue to go to school? Hmmm....." An idea suddenly hit her. "Heh....Perfect....."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Rogue hummed happily as she came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body while she dried her hair with her battery operated dryer. "Ah gotta get a new dryer," she reminded herself and placed the dryer in its respective drawer. Her other hand fumbled in the next drawer.  
  
***  
  
"Huh?" she expressed her confusion when her hand touched only wood. Moving her gaze down, she let out a little gasp. Her undergarments....all of them....were gone!  
  
***  
  
But the worse was yet to come for when she flung open her closet doors, a scream escaped her throat while her eyes surveyed the empty closet from top to bottom.  
  
***  
  
"Where?! What?! Where the hell are mah clothes?!!!"  
  
***  
  
Who could be so sick? The first name that popped into her head was Bobby. But the door was locked. How can Bobby possibly come through her window and take away everything so quickly?  
  
***  
  
The second person on Rogue's suspect list was Gambit. But he would probably steal her underwear so it had to be someone else! Someone that was so sick, so feared so--  
  
***  
  
Rogue blinked. The answer was obvious.  
  
***  
  
Stomping out of the room, still wrapped in a towel, she stopped at the respective person's door and pounded hard on it.  
  
***  
  
After a few seconds, Jean's head poked out. "Yes?"  
  
***  
  
Rogue rudely shoved her way inside.  
  
***  
  
"Hey! E-Excuse me?! But what are you doing?!" Jean demanded when Rogue started going through the drawers.  
  
***  
  
"Lookin for mah clothes you stole!" Rogue's answer was more of an accusation.  
  
***  
  
"What?!" Jean exclaimed. "Steal your clothes?! A-Are you out of your mind?!"  
  
***  
  
"No! But you are!" Rogue proceeded toward the closet and began throwing out its contents. "Tryin ta blackmail me again ta go ta work!"  
  
***  
  
"Stop! Stop this now!" Jean lifted Rogue off the ground. "I wouldn't go so far as to steal your clothes!"  
  
***  
  
"And mah undergarments!" Rogue added.  
  
***  
  
Jean looked disgusted. "Eew....What do I look like? A psycho? No way!"  
  
***  
  
"Then find whoever it was!"  
  
***  
  
"I-I can't. Professor said that--"  
  
***  
  
"This is a life and death situation!" Rogue snapped. "Mah clothes are gone! And Ahm naked!"  
  
***  
  
"I can let you borrow my clothes, but I'm not sure about the--" Jean cleared her throat, trying to indicate her point. "Because it's unhygenic and--"  
  
***  
  
"Ah don't need a medical explanation, just give me a new pair cause you can always go ta the mall and buy another!"  
  
***  
  
Jean seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
***  
  
"Besides, you never wear an underwear," Rogue stated in matter of fact way.  
  
***  
  
"I do too!" Jean snapped giving Rogue a little bump against the wall before letting her go. "Now hurry up and select something."  
  
***  
  
Rogue straight forward went for the black piece of clothing that was sticking out from underneath the pile of clothes.  
  
***  
  
Jean raised her brow. "My Sirens uniform? No....I don't think it'll fit. I was much slimer than you then and still am," she stated proudly admiring her figure in her full length mirror.  
  
***  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
***  
  
"And its sleeveless!" Jean was quick to observe.  
  
***  
  
"People will just have ta stay away from me. Oh and about the--" The sentence died on Rogue's lips when she saw what Jean was holding. "No...." she uttered in horror.  
  
***  
  
Jean smirked. "Well....your loss...."  
  
***  
  
Rogue clenched her fists. "Are you sure there isn't another pair?"  
  
***  
  
"Yes," Jean said innocently. "Absolutely!"  
  
***  
  
Rogue's hand slowly moved towards it.  
  
***  
  
"What are you so afraid of? Unless you're planning to show this to Remy...."  
  
***  
  
Rogue quickly snatched it.  
  
***  
  
"Now......get out!" Jean shouted kicking Rogue out of her room.  
  
***  
  
Outside, Rogue was greeted by a scream from Kitty. "Oh my God!!!"  
  
***  
  
Rogue quickly picked herself up and stuffed the dreaded pair inside her towel, hoping the girl hadn't seen it. "W-What?!"  
  
***  
  
"Where did you get that?!" she asked wide-eyed, pointing at Jean's Siren uniform.  
  
***  
  
Rogue heaved a sigh of relief. "Jean. Because somebody stole all mah clothes.....you seen them?"  
  
***  
  
Kitty rapidly shook her head. "No no never seen them!"  
  
***  
  
"That's good. Because if you did....Ah might've killed you."  
  
***  
  
Kitty gulped. "O-Ok. Uh...where are you going?" she asked when Rogue was heading for her room.  
  
***  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ta get ready for school."  
  
***  
  
"Rogue please do not go to school today!" Kitty begged following her into the room.  
  
***  
  
"Why not?"  
  
***  
  
"You--Oh God! Look at you!" she gasped. "You look so pale! Deathly pale!"  
  
***  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah always look deathly pale."  
  
***  
  
"You must have caught something!" Kitty pushed her back towards the bed. "You should like lay down and rest for more than forever!"  
  
***  
  
"No!" Rogue pushed her back. "Get out! Ah gotta change!"  
  
***  
  
"B-But t-there's something--" Kitty stopped herself and decided to handle this situation with a different strategy. "Ok suppose there's a girl, who gets into trouble with some really super popular, super slim girls because she uh...well accidentally steals one of their boyfriend. So what if by some possible means she is able to make them forget the incident. B-But then suddenly, they remember everything like it was yesterday! So what should the girl do?"  
  
***  
  
"That girl should probably go ta school and kick their butts!" Rogue answered.  
  
***  
  
"What?!" Kitty exclaimed then shook her head rapidly. "No! No! She should hide! Run away! Go on a vacation or something!" Rogue finally got Kitty out of the room. "That girl is insane if she goes to school today!"  
  
***  
  
"Shut up!" Rogue's yell came from the other side.  
  
***  
  
Kitty closed her eyes. "Think Kitty think! There has to be something else!"  
  
***  
  
"Hey Kitty!" Danielle's voice greeted.  
  
***  
  
Kitty blinked and slowly turned to face her. "Danielle....you're almost a telepathic, right......?"  
  
***  
  
"I guess so," she replied, not liking the way Kitty was staring at her.  
  
***  
  
"Then I suppose you have some experience in knocking someone out cold?"  
  
***  
  
Danielle's eyes widened. "Why?"  
  
***  
  
Kitty grinned widely. "Perfect!"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"Bobby, this is the last time! Wake up!" Jubilee's voice yelled which was followed by furious pounding on the door.  
  
***  
  
Bobby groaned and stuffed his face into the pillow, trying to drown her shouts.~Who was the idiot who created school?~ He wondered. Moreover, who was the idiot who decided that it was to start so early in the morning? He could be doing countless other things at that time, like sleeping sleeping and more sleeping while someone massaged his back--  
  
***  
  
"Hmm...." Bobby moaned when he felt hands massaging his back. His eyes widened. Massaging his back? He sprang out of his bed in fright.  
  
Bobby could only widen his eyes when he saw the last person he ever expected to see. "J-J- Jean?!"  
  
***  
  
"Hey Bobby," she greeted, sitting on the edge of his bed wearing only a bathrobe that looked more like Jamie's as it was hardly reaching her knees.  
  
***  
  
For almost thirty seconds, Bobby just stared at her dumbly. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke, "Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
***  
  
"You can.....do me...a little favour...." she got up and slowly walked toward him in a manner which seemed quite sexy.  
  
***  
  
~Oh man!~ Bobby backed up, his hand almost knocking the table lamp. "U- Uh...ok..."  
  
***  
  
"Hmm....how about...." she started playing with his shirt. "....opening your birthday present first?"  
  
***  
  
Bobby did a double take. Surely she meant something else by that sentence. No way in a million years could Jean say that....well to him that is.  
  
***  
  
"Where is it?" he asked trying to make his voice sound enthusiastic.  
  
***  
  
"Somewhere over here...." she whispered as she rubbed her hands over her face neck and as Bobby's unblinking eyes gaped, down her whole body. "Could be anywhere...you'll just have to explore...."  
  
***  
  
"I-I-I--" Bobby could only stutter and his back bumped into the wall. "Do you know Scott will kill me if I go on that exploration trip?"  
  
***  
  
"Who's Scott?" she asked in a clueless tone before suddenly pulling him up till his eyes met her level. "Much better......"  
  
***  
  
Bobby was feeling tense while his little friend was the opposite. "Uh...You didn't happen to suffer brain damage lately?"  
  
***  
  
"Popsicle!" Rogue's sudden voice made Jean drop Bobby. "What is goin on in here?!"  
  
***  
  
"Now R-Rogue there is a reallly really logical explanation for Jean being in my room!" Bobby defended. He slowly turned to face her. "And umm---Jesus Christ!!!" he covered his eyes. "Rogue, where the hell are your clothes?!!!"  
  
***  
  
"They....unfortunately fell off....when Ah was on the way...ta...your room...." Rogue said seductively as she sashayed towards Bobby.  
  
***  
  
Bobby slapped himself to see if he wasn't dreaming. He again slapped himself. And again.  
  
***  
  
"W-Wait! I-I had this dream before! You two were making out not me!"  
  
***  
  
Rogue and Jean exchanged a look with each other before turning to Bobby.  
  
***  
  
"Do you really want to see that?" Jean asked.  
  
***  
  
A drooling Bobby slowly nodded but then clicked. "No! No!"  
  
***  
  
"Stop fighting Bobby...." Jean's hands were moving all over him. "This is not a dream...."  
  
***  
  
"Yeah...." Rogue agreed as she and Jean slowly led him to the bed.  
  
***  
  
"T-This is crazy this must be a really really really.....ooh....yeah....hot ...dream...." he moaned as Rogue and Jean started massaging him. "No! No!" he pushed himself out of their arms. "T-There's something very very wrong here a-and your boyfriends will kill me if they--a-and could you please put something on?!" he desperately requested from Rogue.  
  
***  
  
Rogue only giggled. "Ah don't think there's any need....."  
  
***  
  
"Yes there is!" Bobby was backing away, trying to get to the door but he suddenly bumped into someone  
  
***  
  
He turned around and screamed.  
  
***  
  
"Bobby really..." Ororo rolled her eyes. "There's no need to scream. After all...you and I are well 'acquainted' with each other...hmmm...?"  
  
***  
  
"N-Not that well acquainted! S-Storm...M-Miss Ororo please!" He put his hands up staring directly into her face and trying to ignore her exposed body. "I-I consider you as a role model figure with.....a.....really really hot and sexy figure...."  
  
***  
  
"Hey Bobby!" Kitty's perky voice squealed in his ear.  
  
***  
  
"Kitty, you're not naked are you?" he asked weakly.  
  
***  
  
She giggled. "Not yet!"  
  
***  
  
He heaved a sigh, turned and screamed.  
  
***  
  
"Umm...oops! I meant not completely," Kitty corrected herself, wearing something that couldn't be called anything.  
  
***  
  
"N-No! No!" Bobby stumbled back into his bed and into the welcoming hands of Rogue, Jean and this time, Ororo too.  
  
***  
  
"This shirt just feels so hot." Before Bobby could protest, he found himself stripped to his underwear.  
  
***  
  
"Much better....but...." Rogue grinned. "There's still somethin left."  
  
***  
  
Bobby let out a girly scream and lunged for the bedhseets to cover his most precious organ. But he doubt it would stay covered for the three girls and the lady were tugging on it.  
  
***  
  
"O-Ok! I know what's wrong! Some enemy of the X-men is controlling you to g- get me killed! To leave no clues! S-So please fight it and put some decent clothes on!"  
  
***  
  
There was suddely the sound of a whip. Handcuffs in one hand and a whip in the other, Tabitha looked ready to kill "Ready to have some fun?"  
  
***  
  
Bobby screamed and clung on to the nearest girl. "You gotta help me!" he begged. "She's a psycho and she's going to kill me!"  
  
***  
  
"Aww....I won't let anything happen to my Icy Vicy..." Jean cooed and stroked his head.  
  
***  
  
"Oh Amara...." Tabitha called in a singing voice. "Bring the syrup!"  
  
***  
  
"S-Syrup?" Bobby was too afraid to ask.  
  
***  
  
"Chocolate syrup," Tabitha licked her lips. "You're favourite Bobby."  
  
***  
  
"Mother of Mary! Jesus! Christopher!!!!" he squeaked when Amara appeared on him out of nowhere and poured the syrup down his chest. "Y-You girls really are sick sick s-s-s-ick......Oh....yes.....oh.....m-maybe t-this i-is a d- dream...." he murmured in a state of bliss.  
  
***  
  
"Bobby!" a horrified scream suddenly erupted in his room.  
  
***  
  
"Jamie, you do know this is 'R' rated?" Tabitha asked him.  
  
***  
  
Bobby who was really busy under five people, managed to get a peek of Jamie behind Rogue's shoulder. The look of pure horror on his face proved that this was not a dream.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God! Scott and Remy and everyone is going to kill me! Jamie! Jamie!" he cried but the little boy was gone. "Come back and help me!"  
  
***  
  
"Hush now child," Ororo said in a soothing tone before he was handcuffed.  
  
***  
  
"No! Jami--mpffhhh---" His screams got muffled by someone's lips. He didn't dare open his eyes to see which of the ladies was kissing him. "Ok enough! Everyone leave! I-I mean it!"  
  
***  
  
"But Little Bobby doesn't want us to leave...." Kitty observed.  
  
***  
  
"I can just freeze Little Bobby. This is Big Bobby and he says go now! N- Now! I-I'm f-fighting y-you.......ooh....ahh....yes....ooh.....f- fightin....ahh....evil.....I--I-I'm resisting you....I-I'm f-f-f- ig......ahh......"  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Remy LeBeau let out a groan when he heard it. Jamie's senseless screaming....Can't he get any sleep around here? He dug his fingers into the pillow. "I love Rogue dat's why I'm here. I love Rogue dat's why I'll stay! I love Rogue dat's why I won't kill--" he shot up from his bed, picking a joker card from the pack, charged it and threw it out in the hall.  
  
***  
  
Climbing back in bed, he snuggled against the pillow, attempting to catch up with his lost sleep.  
  
***  
  
He suddenly felt light touches making their way down his cheek. ~Must be a stupid bug~ He thought as it crawled lower down his back. Hopefully, it will just crawl over him and go home. But it suddenly seemed to change direction and was now moving lower. Remy only sprang into action when it was about to go into his pants.  
  
***  
  
His one hand swiped a card from the table and charged it while his other hand jerked up and caught the bug thing. But what he was holding was a hand which was connected to an arm that was connected to a body wrapped up in blankets which belonged to Rogue.  
  
***  
  
She winced and let out a small whimper.  
  
***  
  
Remy dropped the still glowing card on the bed. "Chere....?"  
  
***  
  
Her face was still twisted in pain.  
  
***  
  
What was it? What was causing pain to her? Remy wondered worried and angry. He looked down and gasped. "Oh!" he jerked his hand back. "Mon Dieu!" he gently took her hand which he had almost crushed. "Remy's so sorry!" He bent his face down and kissed it lightly.  
  
***  
  
"Uh....Remy?"  
  
***  
  
"Oui chere....Remy's an idiot. He deserves to be punished for tryin to hurt you. B-But Remy never meant to hurt you...."  
  
***  
  
"Ah know that b-but--" Rogue was again cut off.  
  
***  
  
"Non! You shouldn't forgive him!"  
  
***  
  
"B-But Remy....the card--"  
  
***  
  
"Oui Remy's card--" Remy blinked. "Uh oh!" Picking the card, he rushed towards the window and hurled it out before it exploded.  
  
***  
  
"Are you alright?" Rogue asked when he came back.  
  
***  
  
"Oui," he replied climbing back into bed. "Remy's--" He stopped when he noticed something about Rogue. Her shoulders and arms.....they were bare and so was her hands.  
  
***  
  
Remy was taken aback. He had been kissing her bare hand and nothing happened?!  
  
***  
  
"Surprised?" Rogue read his thoughts then leaned forward and--Kissed him! A kiss not of death but more of life; A heavenly kiss that he could only imagine in his dreams.  
  
***  
  
Remy responded with equal passion, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back.  
  
***  
  
While his hands were running down her back, they observed something really interesting.  
  
***  
  
Remy pulled back for a second, frowning. Rogue continued to kiss his chin then moved upto his cheeks. "Chere.....what are you wearin?"  
  
***  
  
She nibbled his ear before whispering in a seductive tone, "Absolutely nothin...."  
  
***  
  
Remy was amazed and ofcourse, excited at the same time. "But.....how did you learn to control your powers mon coeur?" He wondered but his attention was really focused on Rogue's hand making its way down his stomach.  
  
***  
  
"You want me ta waste mah time showin you that or somethin much....much....better?"  
  
***  
  
Remy grinned widely. "Much much better sounds good!"  
  
***  
  
Rogue could only respond with a passionate kiss.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Jamie was screaming as he ran down the hall blindly. He bumped into Kitty.  
  
***  
  
"Jamie, what is it? Are you ok?" Kitty asked worriedly.  
  
***  
  
Jamie screamed and scurried ahead.  
  
***  
  
"Jamie? Are you okay?" A worried Amara asked.  
  
***  
  
Jamie again screamed.  
  
***  
  
Rahne tried to comfort him but he shoved her and ran.  
  
***  
  
"Watch it kid!" Rogue snapped when he bumped into her.  
  
***  
  
Jamie screamed louder than ever and ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
He ran straight upto the leader who was currently drinking coffee.  
  
***  
  
"Scott! Scott!" He clung unto him.  
  
***  
  
"Whoa Jamie take it easy!" Scott quickly put the mug down. "What happened?!"  
  
***  
  
"Bobby! Evil! They're all monsters!!!"  
  
***  
  
"Whoa! Slow down!"  
  
***  
  
"Vhat happened?" Kurt asked him.  
  
***  
  
"B-B-Bobby....." Jamie was shivering. "They're eating B-Bobby!"  
  
***  
  
"Who's eating Bobby?" Ray asked.  
  
***  
  
"They're eating him with chocolate syrup!"  
  
***  
  
"Who's eating who with chocolate syrup?" Sam asked.  
  
***  
  
"Jamie, what are you saying?" Roberto asked confused.  
  
***  
  
"B-Bobby ...they're on him! L-Licking the skin off him!" Jamie finally burst into sobs. "Bobby's going to die!"  
  
***  
  
Without wasting another second, Scott rushed out of the kitchen and towards Bobby's room with others following. Stopping at the door, he slowly turned the door knob.  
  
***  
  
Jamie whimpered.  
  
***  
  
"Be brave little guy," Ray told him patting his back. "I'm sure it's absolutely--Horrible father of Einstein!!!!" he screeched when his eyes saw what was inside.  
  
***  
  
"Mein Gott! Mein Gott!" Kurt made a cross sign and continued making them.  
  
***  
  
Kitty cleared her throat.  
  
***  
  
"Do you mind.....?" Jean asked with an annoyed expression.  
  
***  
  
"Yes....barging into someone's room without knocking...." Ororo shook her head. "Especially into Bobby's room....."  
  
***  
  
"What the hell are you starin at?! Haven't you ever seen us before?!" Rogue snapped.  
  
***  
  
They had.....but not like this!  
  
***  
  
"S-Schwester.....?" Kurt, seeing Rogue in such an objectionable condition, couldn't take it anymore and fainted.  
  
***  
  
Kitty cuddled against Bobby. "Tell your mean friends to get lost BoBo!"  
  
***  
  
Bobby could only sigh. "Ummm....hmmmm....uh...."  
  
***  
  
Ray, Roberto and Sam wide-eyed could only drool.  
  
***  
  
"Please shut the door," Amara, looking more hotter than usual due to lack of clothes requested. "Bobby's company and you're a crowd."  
  
***  
  
Scott open-mouthed slowly shut the door then started muttering gibberish while Sam, Roberto and Ray were fixated in the same position.  
  
***  
  
Jamie's bloodcurdling scream brought them back to the world of normal beings. "Kurt's dead!!!!"  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Guys, it's probably nothing....." Jubilee began. "You really must've imagined it. I-I mean c'mon!"  
  
***  
  
"All of can't imagine something like that," Sam pointed as he wiped the sweat off his forehead.  
  
***  
  
"Y-Yeah...h-h-hot...." Ray panted fanning himself with the newspaper. "T- Totally ...h-h-hot...."  
  
***  
  
Roberto had to dump another bucket of ice on himself.  
  
***  
  
Kurt was pacing back and forth, tail twitching wildly. He stopped for a moment, his eyes gazing the smooth butter knife on the table.  
  
***  
  
He suddenly grabbed it.  
  
***  
  
"Kurt no!!!" Scott grabbed the fuzzy elf before he plunged the knife into his eyes.  
  
***  
  
"I can't live after seeing that!!" Kurt cried. "My eyes are ruined!"  
  
***  
  
"Listen Kurt....you watch things like that on TV--"  
  
***  
  
"But not with Bobby and every female!" Kurt shouted. "I- Including....Rogue....Vhy? Vhy did she do it? There are idiots better than Gambit and Iceman....."  
  
***  
  
"I-I think I know..." Scott said after much thought. "M-Mesmero....He's done something to them....."  
  
***  
  
"If it's Mesmero then why isn't he covered with chocolate syrup and girls?" Roberto questioned.  
  
***  
  
"Ja! I-I think they are possessed....by the devil....." Kurt said in a low voice.  
  
***  
  
"Ok I've got an idea!" Scott said. "Berzerker, you take down Ororo. Sunspot, you get Amara, Nightcrawler, you take down Tabitha, Kitty and Rogue. CannonBall, you get Bobby out of there."  
  
***  
  
"Vhy am I getting three girls?! I'll get murdered!"  
  
***  
  
"And what are you going to do?" Jubilee asked Scott.  
  
***  
  
"I-I'm going to....go for Jean," Scott seemed as if he was about to perform a great sacrifice.  
  
***  
  
"And then, ve shall call a priest," Kurt said.  
  
***  
  
Scott nodded in agreement. "Whatever evil possesses their minds, we'll figure it out."  
  
***  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Oh and what am I suppose to say at school? All of them just vanished?"  
  
***  
  
"Just tell Kelly that they were having their monthly problems," Scott dismissed. "If Logan can buy it, Kelly will most probably too."  
  
***  
  
"I'm in hell!" Jubilee declared slumping into her seat.  
  
***  
  
"Scott?" Jamie called the leader. "What kind of monthly problems?"  
  
***  
  
"Uh......" Scott gulped. "Electricity bills."  
  
***  
  
Jubilee banged her head on the table.  
  
***  
  
Rahne, in her wolf form, galloped into the kitchen. She changed back and brushed the dust of herself.  
  
***  
  
"Scott," she shook her head. "Nothing is wrong with them. They're all fine!"  
  
***  
  
"No! You're an amateur! That's why you can't sense it!" Ray said.  
  
***  
  
The other boys agreed.  
  
***  
  
"Oh give me a break!" Jubilee spread her arms. "How about just asking them?"  
  
***  
  
No one listened to her. "Danger Room is the perfect place," Scott schemed. "We'll lock them there."  
  
***  
  
"Lock who where?"  
  
***  
  
Scott practically screamed on hearing the voice.  
  
***  
  
Everyone turned to the red-head standing for God knows how long at the doorway.  
  
***  
  
"Mein freund! She must've heard every word! You must do it now!" Kurt whispered to Scott furiously.  
  
***  
  
Scott instead forced himself to smile and act normal. "Hello Jean. How are you?"  
  
***  
  
Every other boy had grabbed the thing nearest to them.  
  
***  
  
"Fine," she replied eyeing the knives, forks and frying pans the boys were holding. "Is everything alright?"  
  
***  
  
"O yeah everything's fine!" Scott assured. "Nothing to worry about! No evil things happening here!"  
  
***  
  
"Yeah!" Ray agreed. "Let the power of Christ compel you!"  
  
***  
  
Jean blinked. "What?"  
  
***  
  
"Scott Aye double checked! Nothing is wrong with them!" Rahne whispered. "Logan's kid is also back and she said you're all insane."  
  
***  
  
Scott blinked. "X23's back? And s-she said that? Oh no...." The horrible realization hit him. ~Oh God no....~  
  
***  
  
Rogue entered the kitchen followed by Kitty and Amara.  
  
***  
  
On seeing Rogue's outfit, Kurt covered his face. "Vhy couldn't they just be possessed like normal people?"  
  
***  
  
Scott shook his head sadly. "Ok guys just act normal....don't say anything. W- We'll just ask them in a normal tone. Respectfully--"  
  
***  
  
"Vhy did you do it?!" Kurt burst. "Vhat lead you to do such a thing?!"  
  
***  
  
Jean blinked. Kitty blinked. Rogue raised her brow. Amara gave him a weird look.  
  
***  
  
"Do you know that Jamie maybe scarred for life?!!" Sam started yelling.  
  
***  
  
"Doesn't the Professor feed you? Clothe you? Provide shelter?" Kurt asked angrily. "A-And this is the vay to show your gratitude?! Vhy? Vhy? Vhy?!"  
  
***  
  
Jean sighed, understanding what they were talking about or so she thought. "Listen if you're all still upset, we quit last night. It was just too....crazy...." she said referring to her job at the hospital.  
  
***  
  
"Last night?! You were doing this last night too?!" Scott choked out.  
  
***  
  
"Yeah with the man that was brought in yesterday," she replied casually.  
  
***  
  
~I am not hearing this!~ Scott covered his face. ~I am absolutely not hearing this!~ "T-That's really nice Jean....."  
  
***  
  
"Rogue....you too?" Kurt asked hesitantly.  
  
***  
  
"Just assisstin Jean in her dirty work," Rogue replied and rolled her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Kurt was ready to break down and cry. Scott was not far behind.  
  
***  
  
"How old was he?" Roberto asked looking really amused.  
  
***  
  
"Forty-five," Jean replied giving him a confused look.  
  
***  
  
"So you do you go for any...younger...person...?" Ray asked quirking his eye brow.  
  
***  
  
"Depends. Well I didn't get a chance."  
  
***  
  
"Well you got your chance now!" Ray grinned. "My room. Midnight."  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me?!" Jean backed up incredulously.  
  
***  
  
"She looks so...young...so innocent...." Kurt mused looking at Kitty. Kitty could only give him a puzzled look. "How could something like this be so....so....deceiving?"  
  
***  
  
"Hey!" Kitty pushed him back, looking offended. "What do you mean by that blue boy?!"  
  
***  
  
"You know vhat I mean,"  
  
***  
  
Kitty thought for a moment and her eyes widened. Kurt must've discovered her plot! "K-Kurt really....it was for the uh...greater good!"  
  
***  
  
"No....Kitty it's ok....the harm is done..."  
  
***  
  
"No it isn't!" Kitty disagreed casting a brief glance at Rogue. ~For God sakes Danielle!~ she thought when Rogue was still conscious. She was really considering grabbing the toaster and slamming it on Rogue's head.  
  
***  
  
"Jean....?" Scott asked weakly, believing that the world has come to an end. "Do you really want to keep working? We can help you get a better and 'decent' job or--"  
  
***  
  
"Scott, that's so sweet!" Jean exclaimed. "But, I would really appreciate it if you guys could come help us--Are you feeling alright?" she asked him when it seemed like he was about to pass out.  
  
***  
  
"Yes....I'm ok...." he replied weakly. "B-But I-I don't think I can really help you with your....'job'."  
  
***  
  
"It's not so difficult," Jean began. "You just serve the customers and get paid. But working ten hours without a break is really getting difficult for me."  
  
***  
  
The boys gasped.  
  
***  
  
"How can you stand ten hours without a break?!" Ray asked amazed. "I-I mean that can be fatal and could lead to death!"  
  
***  
  
Jean rolled her eyes, not fully understanding Ray's last sentence. "You don't want to know.....My body's killing me..."  
  
***  
  
"Kurt, what is the matter with you?" Rogue asked the sober Kurt.  
  
***  
  
"Oh schwester!" Kurt turned away from her in shame. "Vhy?....our family...our honour...it's all...ruined....ashes to ashes...dust to dust...."  
  
***  
  
"Did what?! And when did our family ever had honour?!"  
  
***  
  
Ray again approached Jean. "Jean....do you need to practice at home too? So you can provide your customers with better quality services?"  
  
***  
  
"I don't, but I think these two do!" Jean said giving Kitty and Rogue a glare.  
  
***  
  
Scott buried his face in his hands and let out a whimper.  
  
***  
  
Ray came up to the two girls and put each hand on their waists. "Your always welcome to practice on me."  
  
***  
  
"Get your hand off me!" Rogue hissed dangerously.  
  
***  
  
Kitty merely slapped his hand off.  
  
***  
  
"Hey you were having your 'morning exercise' in Bobby's room," Ray pointed. "So what could another round of exercise do to you?"  
  
***  
  
"Excuse me?!" Kitty and Amara exclaimed.  
  
***  
  
"What the hell are you talkin about?!"  
  
***  
  
"Alright, there's probably a big misunderstanding here!" Jean noted. "Just what do you mean by morning exercise?!"  
  
***  
  
Scott looked at her, shocked. "You really want me to say what you were all doing in Bobby's room?!"  
  
***  
  
"Ah was never in Bobby's room," Rogue said.  
  
***  
  
"Neither was I," Kitty said.  
  
***  
  
Jean only shook her head.  
  
***  
  
Amara shook her head. "Nope."  
  
***  
  
Scott couldn't believe they were denying such a thing!  
  
***  
  
"What is the matter with you?" he burst. "We all saw it!"  
  
***  
  
"We didn't!" Jubilee indicated at herself and Rahne.  
  
***  
  
"Saw what?" Amara asked.  
  
***  
  
"Chocolate syrup ring any bells? You sick sick sick--Arghh!!" Sam couldn't go on.  
  
***  
  
"And where are Storm and Tabitha?" Scott asked.  
  
***  
  
"Storm and Tabitha?" Jean asked confused.  
  
***  
  
"I-I know Tabitha could do this for money b-but I-I never expected this from you guys!" Scott said sadly. "Or Ororo....."  
  
***  
  
"I-I thought Miss Ororo was a 'lady' but all she's a...a...."  
  
***  
  
"...a....?" Jean waited for Sam to finish.  
  
***  
  
"The last word in 'lady and the tramp'," Sam finished.  
  
***  
  
"The last word....? Tramp?!" Jean put a hand over her mouth. "Sam!"  
  
***  
  
"Not just her....all of you...." Ray said.  
  
***  
  
"What?!" all the girls exclaimed in unison.  
  
***  
  
"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Jean snapped. "Do you even know what you're saying?!"  
  
***  
  
Rogue looked absolutely disgusted. "You need brain surgery."  
  
***  
  
"Yeah! Like eew!" Kitty made a face.  
  
***  
  
"Don't hide the fact. We saw it......"  
  
***  
  
"A-And so d-did I!" Jamie piped in. "You're evil!"  
  
***  
  
"We are all decent respectable citizens of Bayville and still virgins!" Jean snapped.  
  
***  
  
Amara coughed and looked away. Kitty looked at her feet.  
  
***  
  
Jean gave them both increduluos looks.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God!" Jubilee squealed looking at the two blushing girls. "I knew it! I knew it!"  
  
***  
  
Kurt sniffed. "This has to be a bad nightmare....."  
  
***  
  
"Alright! Why don't we all just go and see?" Jean suggested. "Prove that you're all insane perverts!"  
  
***  
  
"Yeah!" Scott got in her face. "Let's just ask Bobby! If, you didn't erase his memory."  
  
***  
  
Jean gave him a murderous look and stormed out.  
  
***  
  
The others also followed.  
  
***  
  
"This Ah gotta see...." Rogue said looking amused. She suddenly felt a hard slap on her butt. Whirling about with the fury of a storm, she glared at the two teenagers.  
  
***  
  
"It was him!" Ray pointed at Jamie. "I swear!"  
  
***  
  
Jamie looked horrified.  
  
***  
  
After two minutes.......  
  
***  
  
"Rogue killed Ray!" a screaming Jamie came to a halt near Bobby's room with the others already present.  
  
***  
  
"Ah did not!" Rogue denied walking upto everyone.  
  
***  
  
Jean shushed them and pushed the door to Bobby's room open.  
  
***  
  
"Uh-Huh....." Jean looked around and observed the sleeping Bobby. "Bobby seems to be sleeping like a baby, which is not handcuffed or naked or covered in chocolate syrup!"  
  
***  
  
"And there's no Tabitha or Storm," Amara pointed. "You guys need therapy."  
  
***  
  
Scott growled and shook Bobby awake. "You got explaining to do!"  
  
***  
  
"Oh....." Bobby's eyes fluttered open. He smiled at Rogue standing beside him. "This dream is turning wild....." he murmured looking at Rogue's outfit. "How did you get into those tight pants....?" Before Rogue could slap him for that remark, he kissed her and after a second, was knocked unconscious.  
  
***  
  
"Bobby!" Jubilee cried rushing over to him.  
  
***  
  
"Goddamit! What the hell was that for?!" Rogue screeched and wiped her mouth. She suddenly gasped. "Eeow.....horrible! Oh! Oh!" she cried when Bobby's memories rushed into her head. "T-That's totally disgustin and hot!"  
  
***  
  
"What?" Kitty asked.  
  
***  
  
"Man! That is so sick! Sick! Sick!!!" Rogue screamed and stumbled out of the room still clutching her head.  
  
***  
  
"I-I told you Bobby was sick!" Scott said after awhile.  
  
***  
  
The girls just rolled their eyes.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Rogue, who was out in the hall, bumped into Remy.  
  
***  
  
Remy sighed dreamily and looked down at Rogue with the most affectionate look in his eyes. "Mmm.....you are de most amazin fille in dis whole world....." He murmured and threw his arms around her.  
  
***  
  
"Uh...yeah thanks." Rogue said unsurely, still recovering from Bobby's perverted memories.  
  
***  
  
Remy nodded slowly. "....You're marvelous.....you turned Remy's world upside down....Hmm...I love you..." he murmured and kissed her head.  
  
***  
  
"Remy!" She exclaimed pushing him away. "You're messin up mah hair!" she said trying to smooth it again.  
  
***  
  
He sighed again. "Seven times....never wid anyone dat happened seven times...." He again turned to her. "Chere....you do know you have to rest for an hour after de 'special activity'?" He suddenly swept her off her feet. "And you used a lot of energy so you're restin."  
  
***  
  
"What special activity?! What energy?!" Rogue demanded.  
  
***  
  
Remy smiled. "De most wonderful part of life. It's heaven on earth."  
  
***  
  
"Ok put me down!" Rogue ordered. "You always drop me when you pick me up!"  
  
***  
  
"Now what gives ma chere such a ridiculous idea?" Remy asked then leaned his face toward hers.  
  
***  
  
At first, Rogue thought that he was kidding, but when his lips met hers, she knew he had gone completely insane.  
  
***  
  
Remy immediately went limp, losing his hold on Rogue who landed on her butt on the floor.  
  
***  
  
"Grand!" she groaned rubbing her butt. "Merci idiot!" she told the unconscious Remy as she got up. "If another person kisses Rogue! Rogue will scream!" Rogue declared, not realizing she was speaking in third person. No sooner did she turn around, Scott's lips were on her.  
  
***  
  
She pulled back and sighed dreamily. "Umm....now if another person kisses R- Rogue, Rogue will scream....." she sighed again looking at the Scott from the unconscious part of her mind. "Ah should really....really...kill Danielle for makin you come back...." she told the fully exposed Scott.  
  
***  
  
"It's not her fault. She has trouble controlling her powers," he replied.  
  
***  
  
Rogue nodded breathlessly. "Oui, but dere are some advantages...." she removed her glove and touched his face. "No powers and you feel pretty real too."  
  
***  
  
A bloodcurdling scream suddenly came from behind her. Rogue turned to see a hyperventilating Jamie.  
  
***  
  
Rogue blinked. Did he just scream at Scott or was it something else?  
  
***  
  
Rogue shook her head when he ran off. It couldn't have been him. Wasn't this Scott just an illusion from her head made by Danielle?  
  
***  
  
She couldn't think another thought as she again was suddenly pulled into a kiss.  
  
***  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!!!" Jean's hysterical screaming proved that the illusion was not in her head anymore. "O my God--" Jean suddenly seemed to have a cardiac arrest and collapsed.  
  
***  
  
"Danielle!!!!" Rogue could only scream.  
  
***  
  
"Darn it! It didn't work!" Danielle who was in her room, kicked the floor.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
A/N: I guess this is the main reason I didn't let Jean see Rogue and Scott getting married in 'The Gift of Love' : D Sadly, I'll be *poof* for almost two months. Now aren't you glad that they weren't six months? Heh...anywayz see you guys after two months hopefully : ) And don't forget to review! 


	8. Morning Sleepiness

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing! Since I left everyone for two long agonizing months, I made this chapter really long. I got really weird and nasty **Ahem** ideas during these months and hence, decided to not only include the cheerleader's revenge but a whole lot of things. Just have to find the right words to put in the summary.

oceanbang: Glad to know you like this fic so much : ) And lol no Danielle didn't play a trick on Bobby. She was suppose to knock Rogue unconscious but it all went wrong.

Nikki Greenleaf: Glad to know that : )Thanks.

NctrnlBst: Thanks. Lol I don't know what I was thinking when I was writing chapter 5 or 6.

Raniatlw: Heh, I think all my chapters are weird. Hope you like this one too.

SickmindedSucker: Sorry about the confusion thingy. I remember writing the chappie really late at night. So mistakes are inevitable.

Blowfish the Monkey Tamer: Uh....Thanks…..I think….

ishandahalf: Lol what else can you tell a clueless boy about the 'monthly problem?' Still waiting for scientists to create some solution for this nasty problem. Lol.

Star-of-Chaos: You don't know how happy ;-)

roguewannabe29: Yep she finds her clothes in this chapter.

SSJ Tokya: There won't be anything between the lines anymore cause now I finally got Microsoft Word. Lol is your throat feeling okay? No? Then I have the perfect cure in this chappie : )

Teddy: Thanks for reviewing!

****

Hope you enjoy!

"**Extremely dangerous**. Keep out of reach of children and lunatics who're thinking of drugging girls and—" Kitty stopped, a disgusted expression covering her face. "Bobby you need serious therapy," she muttered before proceeding to the real printed information on the bottle.

"Medication **not** to be taken without doctor's prescription. For **insomnia patients** only," she read. "Rogue has trouble sleeping all the time. Two pills? Then Rogue will need four, " she concluded as she quietly entered the kitchen. Now where should she put them? Milk? Nope Rogue hates milk. Beer?

Kitty's nose suddenly caught the delicious smell of--

"Soup?" she wondered looking into the large bowl containing soup. "Why would anyone make soup in the morning?"

"Kitty?" Scott's sudden voice startled her so much that her hand accidentally dropped the bottle in the soup.

"Oh no!" she gasped and quickly turned to Scott. "H-Hey S-Scott! W-What are you looking for?"

"Kitty, you're my friend aren't you?" He began in a desperate voice.

"Uh….Of course I'm your friend Scott," Kitty said, moving her hand behind her back and slowly submerging it into the soup. She resisted all her urges to scream as her hand burned.

"Please tell me!" He dropped on his knees. "Why won't Jean talk to me?"

"Ow! Ow! I-I--Ow!! H-Have n-n-no--Ow! I-I-Idea!" Kitty managed to say between yelps. "Aha!" She finally caught hold of the bottle and phased it out.

"Uh...Are you feeling alright?" Scott asked, noticing Kitty's 'strange' behavior.

"Uh-huh! Fine!"

"Alright, but what was it? What was so horrible that literally gave her a heart attack?"

"Rogue said werewolves, Danielle said clowns. I don't know what to believe. I didn't see anything."

Scott sighed in defeat. "Alright."

"Don't worry. I-I'm sure, s-s-she's g-g-going t-to b-be okay," Kitty said shakily when she found the bottle empty. "Uh-oh….umm…S-Scott? W-Who's l-like, making soup?"

"I was making this for Jean, but then I thought, why not make it for everyone?"

Kitty gulped. "E-Everyone?" She followed him out of the kitchen and into the dinning hall. "Umm...you know, that's like, probably not a good idea--"

"Uh....Jean...." Scott began, setting the bowl down on the table. "Shouldn't you be resting in the infirmary?"

Jean just gave him a long, cold glare.

"Uh...okay...I-I'll go and....check my car," Scott said and quickly left the room.

"Hmm...really good...." Amara murmured after taking a sip.

"Yep...." Ray agreed after pouring some and slurping down his whole bowl. "Need more."

"Soup?! Yuck! I'd rather have ice cream," Bobby said.

"Kitty, c'mon try it. It's really good!" Danielle said.

Kitty, who had her face in her hands, looked up. "I-I'll like pass," she said, rubbing the back of her neck nervously._ Now how long did it say will take affect? _She wondered and moved her gaze around the table.

"Hey where's French boy?" Bobby asked.

"Still sleeping. Hmm….I think Rogue finally killed him," Kurt whispered happily only to be smacked on the head by a newspaper.

"Ah heard that," Rogue said placing the newspaper back on the table.

The odd look on X23's face caught Kitty's attention.

Uh-oh. She can smell it. Kitty realized. _W-Why is she looking at me? Oh great she can smell fear! Ugh! Damn enhanced senses!_

"I have to go," X23 announced, getting up.

"But you haven't touched your soup," Amara pointed.

X23 just raised her brow at Kitty. "It doesn't smell right,"

Roberto chuckled. "Maybe because it smells great!"

"Sweet dreams," X23 only said and left the room.

Kitty heaved a sigh of relief. _At least she didn't say much._

"Kitty, would you please tell you friend to pass the hot sauce?" Jean requested between gritted teeth.

Kitty blinked. "Oh you mean Amara?"

"No. The friend who has it near to her obviously."

"Oh! Uh…you mean Rogue?"

"Yes I suppose she goes by that name," Jean replied, acting dubious.

"Uh, Rogue can you like pass the sauce to Jean?" Kitty requested.

"Ah'm sorry but Ah don't know anyone by that name," Rogue said and continued reading the newspaper.

"Uh...but can you pass it anyway?" Kitty requested after noticing Jean getting really agitated.

Rogue passed it, purposely in the wrong direction, towards Kurt.

"You didn't say pass it ta whom," Rogue said.

The spoon in Jean's hand slowly started to bend. "Kitty, would you please tell your friend to return the clothes she has borrowed from me?"

Rogue huffed. "Fine!" She removed her gloves. "These look like hooker clothes anyway!"

"Are you going to take off everything now?!" Bobby asked, a perverted joy on his face.

Rogue hurled the glove in his face.

Kitty rubbed her hands together. This was great! Jean taking her borrowed clothes back means no clothes for Rogue means no going to school for her.

"Hmm…Rogue how are you going to go to school?" Kitty asked, pretending to be naive. "Weren't your clothes stolen?"

"Ah found them up in the attic," Rogue replied.

"A-Attic? You went up there?! You didn't see anyone up there did you?" Kitty asked, suddenly remembering a very tied up Betsy in the attic she and Rahne had brought home last night.

"No."

"Really? No one resembling you're old best friend?"

"Mah best friend?" Rogue asked confused.

"Ok never mind," Kitty quickly said and turned to Rahne who was swooning. "Ronnie, why don't you go up there and check?" she whispered furiously to her. "Rogue like, why don't you like, try some soup?" she suggested after Rahne left.

"Ah don't want ta. And why are you so nervous anyway?" Rogue suddenly asked.

"What like, makes you think like, I'm nervous or something?"

"You're using more than a million 'likes' in every sentence," Jean indicated, rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Like I didn't notice. But you should like, try the soup. Scott made it."

This got Rogue's attention and she was helping herself to some soup when—

"Yeah...there won't be any harm in tasting soup, considering she tasted the whole chef," Jean said airily.

"Ugh!" Kitty grunted the same time as Rogue banged the bowl down.

"Danielle your powers are way cool!!" Bobby whispered. "You're the coolest—"

"Bobby," she began calmly. "I'm telling you for the last time, it was an accident! I will not make illusions of any hot and sexy girls you're thinking about! Leave me alone!"

"Alright that's it!" Rogue finally snapped. "What the hell is crawlin up your pants Jean?!"

"Scott," Amara smirked.

"Hmm...Jean? I thought you didn't know anyone by that name," Jean recalled.

"Rogue, just ignore everything and try some soup!" Kitty urged.

"Guys! There's a real-life Barbie outside!" an excited Jamie said. "Can I let her in?"

"Now is not a good time Jamie," Amara said.

"B-But she—Ok." Jamie sighed sadly when no one listened and left.

"Alright Grey," Rogue decided to call Jean by her last name. "So now you're deaf?" she remarked when Jean completely ignored her. "That's good!" she scoffed. "Cause you won't hear me when Ah call you a—"

Jean cut her short. "Give me your honest opinions, do you see someone sitting next to Kitty?"

"Umm, I think, we'll eat our breakfast in…. the living room," Amara said and quickly got up. "I-It's really getting cold in here, f-for me! And I don't like cold places."

"Uh...Y-Yeah...we'll join Amara," Jubilee also got up. "Really cold."

"Umm…I-I let her in. Can she join you guys for breakfast?" Jamie asked.

"Good morning to everyone here," an unknown female voice greeted.

"That's weird," Bobby frowned. "Hmm....one, two, three...." he started counting the girls. "Four, five—Wait! You girls don't have a British accent!"

"But I do."

Bobby finally turned to the unfamiliar voice. His jaw dropped. "I-It's…. I-It's her...." he uttered as his unblinking eyes took in the blonde in a white business suit with a really revealing chest. "Aphrodite."

"Uh…The Goddess of Love? That's ridiculous Bobby!" Jubilee said.

"Well, umm…can she have breakfast with you guys?" Jamie again asked, holding her gloved hand.

"Danielle…are you making illusions again?" Kitty asked her.

Jean sighed shaking her head. "Danielle, I think it would be better if I teach you a little about controlling your telepathy. But I'm impressed. This is one vivid illusion." T_hough not more vivid than you kissing Scott, _she told Rogue heatedly.

Grey, weren't you deaf? Rogue retorted.

"Oh! Thank you Dani!!" Bobby quickly pecked her on the cheek. "I'll find some way to repay you for this wonderful gift. I promise!"

"B-But I-I didn't—" Danielle stuttered. "I-I mean, I don't think so."

"Let's just ignore her and try not to think of the perverted jerk who was thinking such a thing that made Danielle create this," Jubilee said glaring at Bobby.

"I-Ignore her?" Roberto blinked incredulously.

"That's impossible," Ray said.

"Hmm.…what should I call you?" Bobby asked himself, dreamily staring away. "Amy? Jessica? Britney?"

The illusion or so everyone thought, rolled her eyes. "You can call me Emma."

"Emma? Yeah, you do look like Baby Spice Emma. So alright...Emma.....promise me you won't disappear when I come back from school."

"Danielle if you don't mind, your umm...powers are kinda crossing their limits...." Jubilee said, trying to be polite.

"Ooo look at this!" Bobby was holding a handful of Emma's ash blonde hair. "Her hair feels like silk."

"Really?" Ray was at Emma's side in an instant. "Wow you're right.....silky…."

"Alright!" Jean stood up. "How about we start the session about controlling your powers now!"

"Yeah Danielle make someone like Brad Pitt or Johnny Depp," Amara said. "Without clothes."

"Ack! I'll be having breakfast in my room!" Kurt said and quickly teleported out.

"Don't blame the poor girl," Emma began. "It isn't her fault that I am not an illusion."

"Aww....Really?" Bobby faked a mourning look. "Can I touch **more** to make sure?"

"Bobby!!" Jean cried incredulously and restrained him before he attempted to touch anywhere inappropriate infront of everyone.

She smirked. "You wish." She cleared her throat. "Allow me to **properly** introduce myself. Emma Grace Frost, **original** and pretty much **alive**. Any doubts can easily be cleared…" she assured, her arm snaking around Bobby's neck.

Bobby gave her a nervous look when she started cutting his air supply. "Ack! Yeah! The Blue-fairy made her real!"

"Real or not real. How did you get in here?" Jean asked, preparing to defend or fight if she tried anything except for choking Bobby.

Emma removed her arm from Bobby's neck. "I have..…My.... ways....." she answered as she played with Ray's hair which he didn't seem to mind at all.

Jean gave her a dry look.

She sighed. "Since you seem so worried that I might brutally kill you then alright. This little gentlemen let me in," Emma looked down at Jamie. "Jamie isn't it?"

Jamie nodded sadly, probably because Emma wasn't a Barbie doll as he thought. "And you all were entwined in your useless little matters to notice."

Jamie! You can't let strangers in the mansion! Jean yelled.

B-But, she said Professor X sent her, Jamie said.

And you believed her?! Jean exclaimed. _Jamie, you just can't trust anybody till you get a phone call from the Professor!_

No sooner she said this, the phone rang.

"That would be the phone call," Emma pointed.

"I'll get it!" Scott's shout came from somewhere.

Jean gave her an incredulous look.

"Yes I'm a telepathic," she said in a matter of fact way. "You and the dear bald Professor are not alone."

"A really drop-dead gorgeous telepathic," Roberto whispered to himself.

"Wait Emma Frost? As in Frost International?" Amara held up a magazine. "This is you?!" she exclaimed and flipped to show the picture of Emma.

"Hmm....yes I suppose she has the same blonde hair and blue eyes," Emma remarked, not really caring.

"And the body," Bobby whispered to himself, ogling at the picture till Jubilee furiously snatched the magazine.

Jean got straight to the point. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I was getting a headache with killing all those reporters."

"Excuse me? Killing?" Jean inquired.

"Just a figure of speech darling."

"Then why does it say that you're suspected of killing Elizabeth Braddock?" Jubilee mentioned and gave Emma a suspicious look. "What is this about?"

"T-That's okay!" Bobby spoke. "We support all types of beautiful hot and sexy psychos! For example, Rogue, she killed her—Oof!!" he grunted when Jubilee elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Really? Is that what they say about innocent little me?" Emma asked, taking hold of the magazine.

Innocent? Rogue smirked inwardly. _It's the Devil herself._

"You should hide," Emma told Rogue. "The vampire slayer was looking for you."

Rogue glowered. "Very funny."

"It will be when you have a stake through your heart." She turned to the others. "It's just a ridiculous rumor flying about. Anyway, I was suppose to be here with Warren," she quickly changed the subject before Rogue had a chance to retaliate. "But we, unfortunately got separated."

"What happened?" Amara asked.

"Too many bloody personal questions. Either it was me giving them nightmares for years or Warren beating the crap out of them. Well, it was Warren."

"Is he alright?" Jean asked worriedly.

Emma nodded. "Physically yes. But thanks to him, we're finally exposed as mutants."

"There's nothing bad about being exposed," Bobby said. "A-As a mutant," he quickly added.

"Yes indeed," Emma agreed, giving Bobby a weary look. "You can catch everything on the five 'o' clock news. I'm too tired to tell the tale."

"Tired? Oh! My bed has lots and lots of space. It can accommodate two people easily," Bobby told her with a stupid grin on his face.

The girls rolled their eyes.

"I'm sure Warren and I will be comfortable on your bed," Emma said flippantly.

"W-Warren?!!" Bobby choked.

"Yes Bobby, Warren. So why don't you just lie down and stay quiet?" Jubilee said, patting him on the shoulder.

Bobby frowned. "Hmm.…it's getting way too long and Warren's not here. Could it be possible that something really bad happened to him and he might never come and it's time for you to move on?" he told Emma.

Emma rolled her eyes. "I appreciate your utmost concern Mr. Drake."

"Jean, the Professor just called," Scott said as he entered the room. "He said that Warren and some...uh......." he trailed off when his eyes fell on Emma.

"And what is this adorable creature called?" she asked curiously, really getting close to Scott's face.

"S- S-Summers...Scott..." Scott stammered.

Jean cleared her throat. "This adorable creature is called my boyfriend."

"Aww...." Emma gave Scott a pitiful look. "Poor you...."

"Adorable?" Bobby huffed. "I'm the most adorablest creature around here. Right Jubes?"

"No," Jubilee hissed.

"So you're his girlfriend?" She turned to Jean. _Makes absolute sense of why he is thinking of your face on my body._

Jean choked on her soup and started coughing.

"Is Jean having a heart attack again?" Jamie asked, looking worriedly at the gasping Jean.

"Don't look at me," Rogue said. "Ah'm not bringin her back from the dead again," she said, remembering shocking Jean with Ray's power earlier after Jean's little 'heart attack.'

"Please to meet you Mr. Summers," Emma said and held up the back of her palm towards him.

Scott was gladly about to take her hand and kiss it.

Kiss her hand and you can kiss me good bye! Jean's threat froze him.

"Angel's here!" Jamie sang, running into the room. "Can I ride on him to school? Please?"

"It's not Warren! It's Mystique in his disguise," Bobby said. "It will be totally unethical!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm a telepathic. I'll know if it's some blue woman."

"No you won't! This is an upgraded version of Mystique. He—" Bobby snapped his mouth shut when Warren entered.

Warren gave the table a confused look when he found everyone staring at him. "Is everything alright?"

"Bobby thinks you're a woman," Jubilee said.

"What?" Warren asked, not sure he heard her right.

"Jubilee's crazy," Bobby quickly said and gave her a dirty look.

"Oh alright, umm…if you don't mind……" He cast Jean and Scott a look. "I'm really tired and—"

"Oh of course!" Jean quickly got up.

"Glad to meet you all," Emma said smiling as she and Warren followed the two young adults out.

Rogue gave the drooling boys a glare. "Ah'm livin with a bunch of perverts."

* * *

"Well," Jean led Warren into the guest-room. "I hope you enjoy your stay," she said as she came out into the hall. 

"Yeah thanks," Warren said and slammed the door shut.

"He's kind of….moody…." Scott remarked after awhile.

"What do you expect when your girlfriend dies in your arms then reporters start making rumors about you and your business partner?"

"Oh, t-that's….absolutely terrible!" Jean reacted.

"Yes," Emma didn't seem to show any empathy at all. "Tragic."

"This is your room," Jean said leading her in followed by Scott.

"Hmm.…ten times smaller than my closet," Emma commented looking around the room. "But still good for other reasons," she said, giving Scott an odd smile.

"And uh...I-If you need anything, d-don't hesitate to ask me," Scott said and received an invisible slap on his head. "O-Or Jean."

"Alright. Thank you."

"Your uh…w-welcome," Scott stammered.

An awkward silence followed after that.

Emma cleared her throat. "Unless you're interested in staying and watching me change, your more than welcome. But I have to take a shower first."

Scott's reaction was stumbling backwards and out of the room.

"Nothing we haven't seen before," Jean said sarcastically and walked out.

"Hmm…yes…nothing he hasn't seen before," Emma said to herself before closing the door.

"I really don't know what the Professor was thinking by making you the leader," Jean muttered looking down at Scott lying on the floor.

"Uh…are you sure there are extra blankets in there?" Scott asked.

"Don't worry, she won't freeze to death because of a little chill," Jean said sarcastically before heading back to the dining hall. "Ok, where is everybody?" she asked when she found everyone missing except Kitty, Rogue and Bobby.

"Well the girls said something about **not** going to school with you," Kitty said.

"Fine! If they're not with me then they're against me," Jean whispered to herself.

"Would it be possible that I-I do not go to school today?" Bobby asked. "I-I mean Emma needs to be looked after and all...."

"No! And will you snap out of it?!" Jean snapped when she caught Bobby swooning.

"Bobby! Like **eew**! She's **way** older than you," Kitty pointed.

"Get over it," Rogue added. "You're makin me sick."

"You're always sick," Bobby told Rogue with a scowl. "And so what if she's older? Lance is older than you Scott is older than you and Gambit is way older than you," he pointed at each girl as he spoke, "so what's the difference if Frosty is older than me?"

They all let out exasperated sighs and shook their heads.

"She looks like she slept with twenty guys already," Rogue stated.

"**Twenty?!!** Rogue you're blind! She's so….pure and white…ah…." Bobby drifted off to day-dream land.

"Bobby she's way out of your allowance too. You're just a **peasant** in her eyes," Jean said.

"A **hot** peasant," Bobby corrected. "That's why you're all jealous. And I have a solution to that problem. From now on, every girl, except Emma, is my sister. Ahem! So Kitty dear sister, it is my duty to forbid you to go out with the enemy!"

"Shut up Bobby!" Kitty snapped.

Bobby gasped. "Kitty! That's no way to talk to your little brother! I'm concerned about your whereabouts and do you know what Mom and Dad will think when they find out you're dating a guy who tried to kill you?"

"Let's kill our little brother," Rogue said punching her palm.

"Hehe!" Bobby chuckled nervously. "Jean my dearest sister you're giving me a ride to school aren't you?"

Jean rolled her eyes. "Bobby I already have an annoying sister. I don't need a brother!"

"Yeah our annoying little sister, so are you giving me a ride to school?" Bobby asked again.

Rogue coughed. "Ah'll be comin too."

"Anyone besides Bobby needs a ride?" Jean asked ignoring Rogue.

"Hey! Ah can't run ta school!!" Rogue yelled. "It's more than thirty blocks!! Ah won't be able ta perform well in mah test today."

Jean let out a frustrated sigh. "Alright. Kitty tell your friend if she can't make it in twenty minutes, I won't stop no matter if she is chasing the car."

"Let her chase the car," Bobby suggested and quickly dashed out before Rogue could kill him.

"B-But Rogue's not going to school," Kitty said.

"Yes Ah ahm!!" Rogue said firmly. "And no one's goin a stop me!" With that she stomped out of the room.

Great she didn't even have some sleepy soup, Kitty thought. _Think of another plan—Well duh!_ She smacked her forehead after receiving the most simplest and effective idea. _Why didn't I think of that before? Though I can't tie her up like Risty—_Risty reminded her of telling Jean about her. "Jean, I-I uh…last night me and Rahne found someone really interesting and a telepathic's help is required to prove if she's lying or not---Uh….Jean?" Kitty called to her when she found her dozing off in her seat.

Jean awoke with a start. "I-I'm sorry did you say something?!"

"I said I need you to find out if Risty is real or not!" Kitty briefed. _Maybe I should forget about faking sickness and go to school._

"Risty? Real? Well of course!" Jean said in a matter of fact way. "Mystique takes the form of other people so Risty or whatever her real name is, must exist in some part of the world. Why should I waste my time on that?" she asked annoyed as she stood up.

"Well actually, she's not in the other part of the world anymore—"

"Ouch!" Jean rubbed her forehead that accidentally got banged against the wall. "Who put the wall here?!" The frustrated redhead said and pushed herself out.

Kitty sighed. Yep. She should definitely go to prevent any accidents…but not before making Rogue disappear… 

* * *

"Goodbye," Rogue bid farewell before dumping Jean's Siren's uniform out of the window. "Oh Ah'm sorry! They just disappeared," she told her reflection as she combed her hair. "Or maybe they walked upto the attic like mah clothes!" 

The door to her room suddenly slammed shut.

Rogue shrugged. "Must've been the kid," she said, referring to X23.

After setting her hair, she picked up her bag and walked towards the door.

"Huh?" she uttered when it didn't open. She again tried the door-knob. "What?! Ugh! Anybody out there should better get me out!!"

No response came from the outside.

"Ah'm locked in here!!" Rogue again yelled. "Kurt?! Kitty!! Remy?! **Anyone?!!**"

She received no reply.

"Great," Rogue looked up at the ceiling. "Ah don't know why you're doin this, but Ah'm goin ta reach school! Dead or alive!"

She marched upto the chest and started searching for the desired item.

"Yes!" she cried triumphantly pulling it out, the rope Kitty kept when they would sneak out to be the Sirens or just for Kitty sneaking out of the mansion to see Lance.

Rogue tied one end to the bed-post and threw the other out of the window. She was half-way down when—

Rippp!!

Rogue stopped dead. She gulped. "That doesn't sound good."

Rippp!!

"Definitely not good," she mumbled when the ground was still many feet below.

Quickly swinging herself forward, she barely managed to grab the window that belonged to a certain Cajun because of the smell of burned cards and snoring. "Gambit you lazy rat! Wake up!!" she shouted, feeling her fingers losing their grip.

"Well...well...what are you attempting to do? Fly?" Rogue looked up to face Emma, smiling sadistically. "Or have you never heard the phrase ,'look before you leap?'"

"You!! What are you doing in Gambit's room?!"

"I was bored. Warren went flying. So I thought I'd take a tour of the mansion," she said innocently, holding up a camera. "Since everyone's off to school, I guess that leaves me all alone with Mr. Summers and—Oops! My mistake!" She uttered, looking ahead. "There he goes to drive the little brats to school. That leaves me all alone in the whole mansion with Mr. Remy LeBeau."

Rogue would've done something really really painful to Emma if she weren't in the position of dangling in thin air. "Whatever. Now help me up."

"Why?"

Why? Why? What the hell did she mean by why?!

"Cause Ah'll fall and break my neck or somethin."

"So? The world won't cease to exist if that happens," she said as she aimed the camera at Rogue and took a snapshot. "I'll have your picture to remember you by."

"What are you?! **A psycho?!**" Rogue screamed really getting agitated. "**Help me up!!!"**

"Well I did escape from the mental asylum once," Emma said and yawned. "Don't worry. You'll live."

"Ugh!" she screamed when she found it useless. **"Swamp rat!! Gambit!! Remy!! Remy!!!"** she screamed. **"Wake up right now!!"**

"Oh look now you're disturbing him," Emma pouted when she heard Remy stirring. "I better close the window."

"**NO!! Don't you dare--Ahhhh!!!"** Rogue screamed when she had to let go before her fingers got crushed.

A really cold and slippery surface broke her fall and she slid rest of the way down.

"Stupid Bobby…." Rogue grumbled, rubbing her frozen butt.

"Yo freak!!" a voice shouted before something hard slammed into her face.

Rogue growled and slowly removed the Goth Topic magazine stuck on her face.

"Since I forgot to deliver this with the rest of the paper, I thought I'd deliver it personally to you," the newspaper boy said.

That was so it! This was the last time he sneaked into the mansion and delivered the magazine into her face.

"Haha! Can't catch me!!" He laughed and sped off on his bicycle before Rogue could tear him apart.

A yawning Remy poked his head out of the window after a second. "Chere, were you just callin moi?"

Rogue grabbed a nearby rock and hurled it at him.

"**Mon Dieu!** You crazy or somethin?!" Remy screeched, ducking inside. "What?!" he heard the familiar roaring of engine. It can't be Wolverine. He carefully poked his head out of the window. **"Rogue!! Not my bike!!!"** He screamed as he saw her disappearing figure on his motor bike. **"Rogue!!!"**

Rogue smirked. If she was lucky, he would forget about everything and follow his beloved motorbike. 

* * *

"I still can't believe it," Bobby sighed dreamily. He held up his hand. "I'm never washing my hands as long as I live." He sniffed it. "Wow...her scent is still here. Can't you just smell it?" He extended his palm towards Kitty. 

"**Eew!** Bobby!" Kitty uttered disgusted and slapped his hand.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and let out a yawn. "She's older than you Bobby."

"So? The older the better. You know more experience...." he growled.

Jean shook her head sleepily. "What about Jubilee?"

Bobby jolted up. "J-Jubilee?! Are you on drugs or something Jean?"

"Don't tell me you forgot the time you made more than a thousand phone calls to her home when she left?"

"Yeah," Kitty agreed. "Her Dad was out with his shot gun to kill you."

Bobby blinked. "H-He was?"

"Oh yeah and because of the phone bill, we all had our allowances cut," Kurt recalled. "I couldn't even take Amanda out!"

"You still can't take her out!" Bobby pointed. "And I was young and stupid at that time."

"Was? You still are," Kitty said.

"Yeah," Jean agreed. "Going for that cheap fake—I bet she dyed her hair!"

"Ooo…. Somebody is jealous," Kurt teased.

"I'm not jealous!" Jean quickly said. "I'm just saying that she doesn't seem.....good to me that's all. You can't be so young and so rich at the same time. Unless you use telepathy to—"

"Yeah you're right Kurt," Bobby nodded. "Definitely envy of another more hotter telepathic than herself."

"I'm not envying!!" Jean snapped.

"Don't worry Jean, we'll always love you," Bobby assured. "Even if you can't ever be rich or sexy like her…hmm....." he trailed off.

"Thank you," Jean mumbled sleepily. "This is just so strange. I-I went to bed early then...why do I feel so sleepy?"

"Maybe you didn't get much sleep," Kitty suggested nervously.

Before Jean could say anything, a motorcycle landed on the hood and proceeded to ride over all the other cars. "That crazy lunatic!!" she exclaimed. "He ruined my car!"

"Want me to shout curses at him? Since it would seem really 'inappropriate' for a lady."

Jean rolled her eyes. "No but thank you Bobby."

"Huh?" Kitty phased her hand out and grabbed the magazine that as on the hood. "Goth Topic?" she wondered. Now who reads—Kitty 's mouth went wide in horror. No way! No way she got out. "Jean you have to follow her!" Kitty got no reply. "Jean?" She blinked when she saw Jean fast asleep.

"Guys?! What? Hey stop joking Kurt it's not funny!" Kitty turned to see Bobby shaking the sleeping form of the boys. "Ray? Sam? C'mon! The joke's over! Wake-up!"

"Jean, since you're asleep….can I drive?" Kitty asked poking her a little.

Jean mumbled something in her sleep.

"Yes? Alright?" She turned to Bobby. "Bobby, take her!" She then phased her to the back.

"Hey no! There's no space here!" Bobby cried only to get a sleeping Jean pushed into him.

Kitty took the wheel and quickly phased through the traffic.

"Bobby! Listen to me carefully," Kitty began and sped up to catch up with Rogue. "You totally have to stop Rogue. She has the uh….sleeping virus like everyone here a-and she might get hurt."

"Sleeping virus?!" Bobby yelled. **"What the hell is a sleeping virus?!"**

"Just do it Bobby!"

Bobby, with great effort, managed to get his head out of the window with his shoe on Jean's face and knee on Ray's head.

"Where is she? I don't see her!"

"On the motorcycle ahead."

"Oh the crazy lunatic?" Bobby asked when he caught sight of her. "Okay j-just don't tell her I did it."

"I'm sure she won't be able to figure it out," Kitty said sarcastically.

"I can't get a clear shot!" Bobby said after freezing almost everything except Rogue. "Get us closer."

Kitty did just that.

"Hey Rogue, stay still," Bobby told her as he aimed. He missed and freezed another car.

Rogue flipped her visor up. "Are you retarded Bobby?! What the hell are you tryin ta do?!" she screeched.

"Saving you from sleepy virus!" Bobby replied and again tried, but failed.

Believing that Bobby had gone insane, Rogue tried to lose them.

"She's getting away!" Kitty cried.

"No one can escape Iceman's coolness!" Bobby said and freezed the path infront of Rogue. But he didn't stop and navigated the path up into the air. "Wohoo! That's the highest one I made!"

"Bobby you idiot! You were suppose to stop Rogue not literally send her up to meet God!"

"Uh…oops!" Bobby realized and immediately stopped his freezing rampage. "Uh…she can fly? Right? Right?"

"If she was an angel," Kitty said fearfully.

"Now this is what Ah call fun!!" Rogue squealed riding the high ice ramp, unaware that there was a sheer drop at the end till she reached it**. "Oh mah Gawd!! Bobby you're goin ta be so dead if Ah survive!!"** She screamed as she plunged down. 

* * *

"What are we doing here?" an annoyed Wanda asked. 

"Lighten up Scarlet Witch," Tabitha said as she parked Lance's jeep in the school parking lot. "By the way, what was all the screaming about when I dropped by to steal**—****borrow** Lance's jeep?"

"Mystique was really getting on my nerves," Wanda huffed. "It wasn't my fault she came in the way when I was about to throw Toad out of the window."

The backseat passenger burst into hysterics.

"It wasn't funny you idiot!" Wanda snapped at John. "Because of you we got kicked out!"

"Wanda Wanda Wanda," John regained his posture and cleared his throat. "As you can clearly remember, it wasn't my fault that a flying Mystique **accidentally** landed on my lovely fiery koala bear and got her large behind--**Hahahahah!!**" John again lost it. **"Fired!"** he finished between gasps.

Tabitha was laughing with him. "I should feel sorry for her, but I don't!"

"Oh How I would love to throw her off a cliff!" Wanda wished.

"Nah, Rogue tried that," Tabitha said. "Didn't work."

"Rogue? Aww...she took my old pal Gambit away from me," John pouted before sighing. "Now I got no one to play the victim."

"Ack! I don't want to hear it!" Wanda said disgusted.

"Aww...are we still mad about the time we met on the bridge?" John asked.

"Yeah! You tried to kill me you **psycho**!"

"Tried but didn't succeed," John pointed.

Tabitha gave him a disappointing look. "What were you thinking Pyro?"

"Money!" he replied gleefully. "And a lifetime supply of lighters."

"Hmm…now that was a good bargain," Tabitha said rolling her eyes.

"Yes it was but Wanda**—Oh my God Wanda!!"** He suddenly screamed, startling the girls.

Tabitha blinked. "Pyro, she didn't even touch you."

"Bloody hell! We're going to die!! I'm too young to die!!" He again screamed and clung unto Wanda.** "Do something!! We're gonna be squished kababs!!"**

"Ugh! Let go of me!!" Wanda growled.

"Ok for once he's right," Tabitha suddenly went pale. **"We're going to die! O my God!!!"**

Wanda finally discovered the source of their fear. She gasped and quickly hexed the flying motorcycle out of the way before it crushed them.

"I really don't want to see myself being buried," Tabitha who had her eyes closed, slowly opened them. "Oh! Are we alive?"

"That idiot Rogue," Wanda muttered, shoving John away. "Almost killed us."

"First she takes Gambit, n-now she's trying to take me away from my baby," John sniffed and pulled out his lighter. "I feel like a widow. Oh! If anything happened to you," he rubbed it affectionately against his cheek. "I don't know what I would've done!"

"We really appreciate your concern towards inanimate objects and not us," Tabitha said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sorry," he tucked the lighter into his pocket before throwing his arms around the two girls. "If anything happened to you two Sheilas, then who was gonna drive a-and cook food for me? And who was**—**Oh Wanda...are you wearing a corset?" John asked peering inside her shirt.

The next thing anyone knew was John on top of the flag-pole, screaming for mercy.

Tabitha decided to keep her mouth shut and not ask Wanda about the corset unless she wanted to join John.

"Well….uh…what did you do with Rogue?" Tabitha asked, climbing out of the jeep and picking up Rogue's bag.

Wanda shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe got blasted out of existence."

Tabitha blinked, dropping the bag in shock. "O-Ok...ummm let's see...Oh! Gee Professor, we got some good news and bad news. T-The uh...good news is," she looked around and spotted the motorcycle. "Wanda saved a motorcycle. The bad news is, she blasted Rogue out of existence and I-I hope there isn't any problem with that."

"If I blasted her out of existence then what is she doing up there?" Wanda asked, pointing ahead.

Tabitha blinked in amazement at where Wanda was pointing. "When did she join the cheerleading team? Oh—" she uttered when the pyramid of girls collapsed. "Man she is totally dead. Oh yes! I got a perfect excuse!" She fumbled in Rogue's bag and pulled out a packet of chips. "The cheerleaders killed Rogue then ate her chips..." she crunched and offered to Wanda. "Want some?"

* * *

A/N: Now that was really long. Hope you don't mind me disappearing for six years now? Hehe just kidding! Don't forget to review!


	9. Helping a Cajun in Need is Crazy Indeed!

NOTE: _Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewin! I was supposed to be updating my other fics, but since I didn't get any good ideas for them yet, I decided to update this one._

TheHotChick: LOL! Don't worry I'll _try_ to finish this story but not so soon. Sooner means chappies will be crappy. And yeah it would be cool to put Rogue on the cheerleading team, but I can't be that evil to her **(chuckles evilly)** or maybe I could……

Nikki Greenleaf: Yep Rogue is cool. And yes, she _kind of_ does some butt kicking in this chappie.

ishandahalf: It's good to be alive!!! And _you_ stay away from sugar from now on! Emma slutty? That's the first thing that comes into a person's mind on hearing her name. And you're plan for solving the monthly prob….really good but what if removable get stolen or we put someone else's in by mistake? Eew…..lol!

oceanbang: (whistles) That's one long review! I **love **long reviews. Oh and here I was worrying that I portrayed Emma in a totally wrong way cause I've never read the comics. But I saw her in TAS and did some research. Hmm….maybe I'll get Jamie to be pervy too. Hope you like this chappie too : )

Star-of-Chaos: All I can say is…..LOL!!

**Kaylariana****: **It's nice to know that you like this fic, but if you don't understand some part of the story, then do tell me and I'll make it clear.

SSJ Tokya: Yep. Emma is evil but I made 1/4th of her good. Lol! And yes, Rogue's life is not going to go well and it's hard to believe that these are only human cheerleaders while there are other people out there as well like—Oops! I almost gave it away but there is a slight hint in this chappie.

Raniatlw, Teddy, sleepyhead: Thanks for reviewing!

****

Hope you enjoy!

"So….Carol, how was last night with Rick?"

There was mumble. "Painful."

There were gasps.

"Painful?! Did that jerk do something to you?"

"No I was wrestling." The mumble came again.

"What?!" Many girls seem to exclaim at once.

"I-I mean wrestling with my problems. Math problems." There was a sound of shuffling of papers. "See? Stupid calculus! "

"Oh," the disappointing _ohs_ followed.

"Why are you doing homework anyway? You won't get detention."

"Tell that to my Dad. He is still refusing to send me to college even with all As."

"Such a chauvinist!"

"Your Dad is living in the Stone Age."

"Alright enlighten us Carol, but we heard the craziest thing about you from Fiona yesterday."

"Me?! It was Gina!"

"Hmm…like what?"

"You beat the crap out of Duncan Matthews."

"Anyone can beat the crap out of Duncan Matthews because he deserves it."

"Yeah but not like that he would need ten stitches."

"Stitches? I only pushed him."

"Some push."

There was a pause.

"Are you on drugs Carol?"

"Drugs?! Are you crazy?!"

There was a gasp. "You're not a mutant? Are you Carol?"

"Stop asking stupid questions. I gotta get this homework done and could you all please not cheer right now?"

"Hello?! Cheerleaders cheer! You sure you're not on drugs girl?"

"Just....practice the pyramid. Quietly……"

"I want to be on top!! Please let me be on top!!"

Rogue groaned and opened her eyes as the annoying voices echoed in her head. An irritated look crossed her face on finding X23 stuck upside down on the branch of a tree.

"Why are you hangin upside down?" She asked X23 wearily. "You're makin me dizzy!"

X23 raised her brow. "I'm not upside down."

That's when Rogue realized that her hands were touching nothing but thin air. Not to mention the blood was rushing to her head.

She tried to remove her helmet, but it seemed to be stuck.

"And where were you guys last night?! You know your parents kept my cell phone busy?"

"Out with Courtney."

"Courtney Corell? The ex-captain? Who left due to some, _ahem,_ **_mental _**problems?"

"Hey! It was the telepathetic's fault! It made her crazy!"

"You mean a telepathic?"

"Telepathics? Totally loathe them. You can't even think privately!"

"Yeah Carol. Psychics are better. Oh! Oh there she is! **Courtney! Courtney! Over here!"**

Even with the helmet on, Rogue was getting a headache with their conversation. She had to get down and faraway from here.

As if reading her mind, X23 came forward. "I'll get you down," she offered, slowly crawling up the branch.

Many things seemed wrong with X23 getting her down.

"It looks bad. Very bad…" X23 sounded like a doctor about to give bad news.

"What looks bad?!" Rogue demanded.

"The only way to get you down—" X23 paused, putting Rogue in more suspense than she already was. "Is to…. amputate your foot."

Rogue's eyes widened. "You cut mah foot and Ah'll cut your head off!!"

X23 innocently unsheathed her claws. "That's what Mr. McCoy would do."

"He would shoot you with a tranquilizer gun you insane—" Rogue never got to finish her sentence and found herself falling head-down.

To her utter surprise and also due to training in the Danger Room, she landed on some girl's shoulder and balanced perfectly on them.

"Cathy! You're going to make us fall!" Some girl screamed from down below.

"Something's on me! Something's on me!!" The girl whose shoulders Rogue was balancing on, started screaming hysterically.

"Timber!!" Some idiot screamed before the ground—girls gave away from underneath Rogue.

She landed on something soft, warm and….moany? "Oh." She uttered, realizing she was on top of some girl….A cheerleader….

Rogue quickly pulled herself up disgusted. "Eew."

"Are you insane?!" A voice screamed before she was pushed into a tree, very hard.

Rogue rubbed her aching shoulder before turning angrily to face the girl. "You don't have to push that hard blondie!" She snarled and shoved her back, but was slightly surprised to find her own palms aching from shoving her.

Meanwhile, Kitty was using Bobby as a shield as they stepped into the school grounds. "Uh…Are you hiding from Principal Kelly?" Bobby asked confused.

"Just keep going!" Kitty hissed. "Do you see her?"

"There she is," Bobby suddenly said. "With the cheerleaders."

"What?!" Kitty screeched pushing Bobby out of her way.

Kitty blinked when she spotted her. _Why isn't Rogue dead?_ Ok so she was arguing with Carol over something but the rest of the cheerleaders were just ignoring her. "The helmet…" She realized. They couldn't recognize her!

"What helmet?" Bobby asked confused.

"Bobby can you umm…..ask Rogue to come here?"

"She never listens to me!"

"Well…tell her it's an emergency or something," Kitty said pushing him. "Go! Go!"

After that, Kitty was so busy in watching the exchange of hot words between Carol and Rogue that she never noticed someone sneak up behind her.

"Guess who?"

"Lance?!" The surprised Kitty whirled about only to bump her head into his chin. "Oops! Sorry." She apologized, embarrassed. "Like, what are you doing here?"

"I was here to kill Tabby—I-I mean I'm joining school again."

"But, didn't Principal Kelly you know, like expelled you?"

"He's not the Principal anymore. Good riddance!" Lance finished with a huff.

"Huh?" Kitty looked puzzled. "Then who is?"

"Oh hey, aren't those two girls from our old school?" Lance suddenly asked looking ahead.

Kitty saw them too and panicked. "T-Tell them I'm dead or something!!" She said and quickly hid behind him just as the girls started walking in their direction.

"I know it sounds weird but, you look strangely familiar…" Amy observed Lance closely.

"Yeah. Have we ever met?" Riley asked skeptically.

"Uh…well…." Lance really didn't want to tell her that he caused an earthquake that destroyed their old school or that he _purposely_ tripped her when she was performing the long jump, just to impress Kitty and gain her trust. "Could be some where special we met."

The girls giggled. "We've been to many special places. Maybe you should give us some…hints…."

"Hey!" The enraged Kitty, without realizing, phased halfway through Lance's stomach.

The girls, never seeing a person stuck in another's person stomach before, let out bloodcurdling screams and ran away.

"O man!" Lance felt sick looking at Kitty's half-body sticking out of his stomach. "Kitty…please… g-get out of there!!"

"What?" Kitty asked obliviously as she phased out.

"I-I don't feel so good….." Lance covered his mouth and ran off.

Kitty shrugged and turned back to where Rogue was.

* * *

"You're the one who made a crash landing on planet Earth and on my homework E.T!!" Carol shouted and Rogue found herself again being pushed. 

This time, she landed on the ground, hard. "Ah was thinkin of apologizin, but since you're pushin me around so hard, Ah think Ah'll just forget it!"

"I didn't push you that hard!" Carol responded. "It isn't my fault you're so **weak** and **delicate**!" She said in a baby voice. "Oh look. There's something written on your helmet. **Extremely fragile. Please handle with utmost care**."

There were a few snickers.

"You want ta know how **_fragile_** Ah really ahm? Blondie?!"

"I've got a name. And it's Carol!" Carol snapped. "Remember it **E.T**!"

"My name is not E.T., **Christmas Carol!**" Rogue also shot back. "It's—"

"Good morning my sisters!" A voice greeted and Rogue found Bobby between herself and Carol.

"Who is this joker?" One of the cheerleaders asked.

"Robert. Robert Drake," Bobby responded in a James Bond style. "Pleased to meet you…." He extended his hand towards Carol, expecting her to take it and kiss it.

Carol just stared at him dryly.

Rogue slapped Bobby on the back of his head. "You idiot. Girls are suppose ta do that!"

A few girls giggled.

"Is he your boyfriend? Or girlfriend?" One of them asked.

"Hey." Courtney greeted coming over. "What did I miss?"

"Oh nothing much."

"Look, it's E.T's and her boyfriend," one of the girls said, pointing at Rogue and Bobby.

"He's not mah boyfriend!" Rogue pushed Bobby away.

"Rogue!!!" A bloodcurdling scream erupted through the _peaceful_ day, making birds flyaway and dogs bark.

Rogue knew Remy was desperate. But was unaware of the level of desperation he could reach as she observed him in only his trench coat, yes, _only_ his _trench coat._ Uncombed hair, sunglasses on his face and bare-footed, Rogue really didn't want to know what else was bare.

"Yep. He's mah boyfriend," Rogue said, putting an arm around Bobby.

Bobby stared at Rogue as if she had lost her sanity.

"Did he just say Rogue?" One of the cheerleaders asked.

"Uh…no no!" A breathless Kitty skidded to a halt. "I-It must've been Ro-ad! Yeah road!"

Remy collapsed on his knees with his trusty staff falling by his side.

The present condition of Remy to any bystander would appear to be—

"It's a poor blind man, " Courtney uttered, looking at Remy on his knees trying to catch his breath. "Aww…here you go sir." She handed him 50 cents. "And keep the change."

"I-I…need…. M-Motorbike…" Remy said between pants.

"Motorbike?!" Courtney exclaimed before her features tightened into a frown. She snatched the coin back. "Hmmpff! You people are getting so ungrateful!"

"He's not a beggar, neither is he blind!" Rogue announced.

"Yeah!" Kitty agreed. "He's a crazy drunken man on the school premises! All cheerleaders are unsafe right now! Run and hide in the gym!"

"Chere," Remy got on his feet but wobbled. "Where are you? Where is your voice comin from?"

"Are you blind?!" Jill snapped at Rogue. "Of course he's blind!"

"Chere? Who's Chere?"

"He's French," Courtney said after a while.

"I've never met French beggars in Bayville."

"Aww…you just sit right here," Cathy led a surprised and confused Remy toward the bench.

"Uh….Chere!" Remy shouted, getting really scared.

"Courtney, I think he's the same man. You know who….." she started whispering in Courtney's ear.

"Oh." Courtney turned to Remy "Aww…I'm sorry. But Chere died in a car accident three years ago. But I can get someone else to be Chere."

"You weren't suppose to tell him that!" Cathy cried. "He's a heart patient! He'll die!"

"Hey stop touchin him!" Rogue warned when Courtney was stroking his palm.

"I can touch whoever I want and wherever I want!" Courtney snapped before turning to flabbergasted Remy. "There there. It's going to be okay. My Daddy's rich and he can provide you a nice job."

Remy blinked, believing he was in another dimension or something.

"We wouldn't want anyone to take advantage of you now."

"Yeah advantage……" Jill chorused and quickly pulled a pack of cards from his trench coat pocket. "Think I'll keep them….."

"Merci cherie," Remy thanked Courtney uncertainly. "B-But, R-Remy just wants his bike. Den he's goin."

"So let Remy take his bike and go!"

Remy sighed in defeat before he spotted Rogue. "Chere!!" He cried enthusiastically before rushing towards her.

"Aww…you poor crazy man. This isn't Chere. This is E.T," Carol said, referring to Rogue. "Y-You know maybe we should call the Psychiatric hospital."

"Remy you're really goin ta get blind if you don't get yourself out of here," Rogue said, putting her hands on her hips. "And wear somethin decent for God sakes! This is a school!"

"Mon coeur….." Remy grabbed her by the shoulders. "Remy wants you to listen to him very carefully. Now tell me….where is Remy's motorbike?!"

"There there!" Kitty quickly pointed to where his motorbike was lying. "Now go already!"

Remy was dashing towards it but stopped and turned to Rogue. "And you! Don't ever take Remy's motorbike! You understand Rogue?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "No."

"Whoa!" Courtney grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute poor man. What did you say?"

"Uh…" Remy stared at her confused. "Don't ever take Remy's motorbike?"

"No. What did you call her?" Courtney asked, pointing at Rogue.

"Uh…Rogue."

"Rogue?"

"Oui. Rogue."

"That is Rogue?" Courtney asked again.

"Oui. Dis be ma chere, Rogue." Remy replied, putting an arm around Rogue.

"Rogue?" Courtney again asked, her voice becoming slow and angry.

"Oui. Rogue."

"The same Rogue who looks like a vampire and has hair like a skunk's tail?" Courtney asked.

"Watch it!" Rogue was lunging at Courtney but Remy held her back.

"Oui. De same Rogue who looks like a vampire and has hair like de skunk's tail—Ow!" He grunted when he received a blow to his stomach by Rogue's elbow. "Maybe we should use another animal to compare de hair."

A deathly silence followed after that, which made Kitty to be prepared to run like hell.

"Well nice meetin you ladies. Remy needs to be goin now," Remy announced and turned to Rogue. "Now be a good girl chere. Go to all your classes and no fightin wid de other kids."

"I think it's a little too late for that," Kitty furiously whispered to Remy, glancing nervously at the angry girls behind him.

Remy chuckled and patted Kitty on the head. "You're so cute petite. Well Au revoir." He planted a kiss on Rogue's helmet before finally walking towards his beloved motorbike.

As he rode off, with his trench coat blowing in the wind, he was lucky that everyone was busy today and didn't catch a perfect view of his perfect butt, except Bobby, who just shuddered and muttered something about never sleeping naked.

"What are you all starin at?!" Rogue snapped when she was getting extremely furious looks from the cheerleaders.

It was lucky that Rogue had the helmet stuck to her head or she would've suffered serious brain damage when about ten girls pounced on her.

"Whoa girls! Sign up for the football team now!" Bobby uttered amazed.

Kitty could only stand and watch in horror, unable to figure out which body on the ground belonged to Rogue so she can pull her out.

"Uh really…" Carol began, looking at her screaming teammates. "She only ruined my homework. You don't have to be that violent."

"Bobby don't stand there and watch! Help her!"

"Whoa no way!" Bobby refused. "Girls bite, scratch and scream like banshees! Plus I-I could hit a sensitive spot and cause long-term damage or something!"

Kitty only slapped her forehead.

"Besides," he shrugged carelessly. "Once they make **contact** with her, they'll be dropping like dead flies. That would be so cool!!"

"Get off me you retarded dancers!!" Rogue screamed. Kitty got a glimpse of Rogue holding the wrists of two girls while they punched her on the helmet.

"Rogue hit them in the ba—" Bobby stopped, realizing they were girls. **"Hit them where it hurts the most!!"**

Rogue finally getting tired of being beaten around, slammed her helmet-covered head into two cheerleaders.

"Ow! That's gotta hurt!" Bobby said. **"Now Rogue go for the chest! Not the stomach! The chest!! Ugh! C'mon Rogue!! Tear their clothes off!! It will make it easier for you to kill them!!"**

"Oh you think you're so smart by disguising yourself?!" Courtney screamed. **"Do you know that you ruined my perfect life in Bayville?!"**

"Ta hell with your life!!" Rogue screamed and plunged two of her fingers into Courtney's eyes.

"My eyes!! My eyes!!" Courtney began screaming hysterically.

Cathy who had a hold on Rogue's foot, gasped. **"Oh my God! She ripped Courtney's eyes out!!"**

"No I didn't!" Rogue denied and looked at her fingers to make sure there weren't any eyeballs.

"Now fatality Rogue!" Bobby shouted.** "Go for fatality!! Finish them with Ms. Marvel super punch!!"**

"This isn't a mortal combat fight you idiot!" Kitty slapped him.

"So…" Carol began hesitantly, approaching Bobby. "You watch women's wrestling?"

"Are you kidding?! Every guy I know does!" Bobby responded in an excited tone. "Ms. Marvel's the hottest killer babe!!"

"Well….that's nice to know," Carol said softly, looking slightly flattered.

"But not hotter than Emma Frost," He growled a little before clearing his throat. "Man, I can't wait to see her unmasked someday. Well if Kane can get unmasked so can she. Just have to wait."

Carol only huffed. "Don't count on it."

"What is going on here?!" A woman's voice suddenly screamed. **"Stop this at once!! I said stop!!"** The voice again screamed before Rogue felt the load of two girls being lifted off her.

Everyone else stopped their violent attacks on Rogue and looked up. Courtney was the only one screaming and lunging blindly.

"Stop screaming!! Miss Courtney Corell stop screaming!!" The voice commanded louder.

Courtney's screams transformed into whimpers.

"Yeah!" Bobby agreed putting a finger to his lips. "Sssshhh!!"

"Miss Darkholme?" Cathy, who was holding Rogue's shoe in her hand, asked looking at the woman oddly. "Didn't you die three years ago?"

Someone elbowed her.

"I-I meant, mysteriously vanished three years ago," she rephrased. "You know how rumors spread around here."

"So…uh…you didn't get married did you?" Fiona asked who had auburn pieces of hair in her palm. "I-I mean you're still so young that any guy would fall for you."

"Eew…." Kitty said disgusted.

Raven Darkholme, also known as Mystique, kept glaring at them.

"Why did you stop?!" Rogue shouted. "Afraid that Ah'll kill you?!"

Raven rolled her eyes and pushed past the girls. She bent down and helped Rogue remove the helmet. "I think there won't be anymore killing today Rogue."

Rogue stared wide-eyed at her before her features tightened into a frown.

Raven offered her hand to Rogue but she just huffed and avoided eye contact.

"Alright. If you feel comfortable lying on the grass," Raven said, getting on her feet before turning to the other girls. "What exactly happened here?"

"Cheerleaders are crazy!" Kitty yelled before anyone else could speak.

"Shut up Pryde!" Carol growled before pushing Kitty.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Kitty cried, rubbing her arm.

"Carol Danvers!"

"Sorry Ma'am. But she called us crazy."

"Well that's a really good explanation by the way you were all on her!" Raven said angrily, pointing at Rogue.

"What?!" Courtney still walking around blindly, exclaimed. "You're going to believe that little liar?!"

"I wasn't lying!" Kitty said defensively.

"Alright!" Raven put up her hands. "I have a solution to this little problem."

"Hmpff! What is it?" Courtney huffed.

"A month's detention."

"Cheerleaders don't get detention!" Carol screeched.

"Well since Kelly's off to be the mayor like he dreamed, I'm your Principal now! And I say cheerleaders **do** get detention!"

"What about us?" Kitty asked, dreading getting stuck in the same room with all of them.

"We'll see," Raven simply replied.

"Wait a minute. You're going to give all of us detention but do absolutely nothing to her?!" Carol exclaimed.

"Maybe, maybe not. It's for me to decide."

"T-That's…..Preposterous!! Who is she? Your niece or something?!" Courtney screeched.

Kitty started whistling innocently while Rogue ignored everything around her.

"To your classes NOW!" Raven yelled at them again. **"And that's goes for everyone else too!"** She shouted at the crowd that had gathered to view the spectacle.

The cheerleaders and the crowd started dispersing while Rogue was on her feet and was walking away.

"And Rogue…." Raven began.

"What Mystique?!" Rogue responded, full of hatred.

"You forgot your shoe," she answered and tossed it to her.

Rogue caught it and started to put it on.

"And I don't want anyone else causing trouble in my school."

Bobby smirked. "Look who's talking. Ouch! Ouch!" He yelped when Raven stomped her heel down on his foot.

"Whatever," Rogue said carelessly. "Let's go guys."

"But school—" Kitty said hesitantly as she followed her towards the SUV.

"We're quitin this school. And goin ta another one," Rogue said loudly, loud enough for Mystique to hear. "One which do **not** have psychotic principals!"

"Hello! Bayville High is the only school in Bayville!" Kitty stated the obvious. "Where are you or **we** planning to go?"

"Don't know."

"And only a year to graduate, if you stop slacking off and study real hard. And Professor won't let us change schools just for the reason that Mystique is—"

"Your Mom—Ouch! Is crazy! Ow!" A yelping Bobby hopped upto them.

"She's not mah mother!" Rogue snapped at him.

"Ok Mystique's crazy," Bobby corrected, not really caring. "Stupid heels. She broke my foot!"

Rogue cleared her throat and turned to Kitty. "What is this?" She pointed inside the car at the sleeping figure of their teammates.

"Oh my God!" Kitty gasped dramatically. "Like who could've done this?!"

Rogue gave her a dry look.

Kitty chuckled nervously. "The soup was contaminated."

Rogue glared at her.

Kitty sighed. "I did it."

"That's much better," Rogue said and was climbing into the driver's seat when—

"Sheilas! X-Geek Sheilas! Wait!" A panting John collapsed on the pavement near Rogue's feet. "N-Need r-r-ride home!"

"Sorry. No hitch-hikers," Bobby said. "Especially who like fire."

"I was hanging by my bloody underwear for half an hour and you got no sympathy?!!" He burst. "And I **love** fire!"

"Yeah right," Kitty said sarcastically.

"You see that?!" He pointed up at the flagpole.

The three blinked when they saw orange boxers with flames printed on them hanging by the pole.

"Bloody hell you got dead bodies in here!!" John screeched, looking at the sleeping forms of Kurt, Sam, Ray and Jean.

"They got hit by the sleeping virus," Bobby said.

"Sleeping virus? What the bloody hell is a sleeping virus?!" John asked. "Hey! Don't leave me!!"

"Sorry but psychos not allowed," Rogue said, starting the car.

"I'm not a psycho!!" He stuck to the window. "Why do you all think that I'm a psycho?! I just like to burn things for no reason b-b-because….i-it feels…..**so bloody great!** **Hahaha!!!**" He suddenly started laughing insanely.

Rogue just gave him a dirty look and moved the car forward.

"No!!" He jumped on the hood. "I got a hole in my pants!! I can't walk home!!"

"Get out of the way before Ah run you over," Rogue threatened.

"No!!" John refused.

Rogue, getting really angry, pushed down hard on the pedal.

John finally rolled off the hood and landed on the ground, with the SUV stopping just inches from his face.

"Oh my bloody God!!! Somebody call 911!!" John started screaming hysterically. **"Accident!! Hit and run accident!! The killers are still here and at large!!"**

Rogue poked her head out of the window. "Ugh! Get in you idiot!!"

John _miraculously_ got up. "E-Everything's fine mates and Sheilas!!" He assured the gathering crowd. "I'm still alive. No need to call the police and arrest the criminals whom I'm going to hitch a ride with!!"

The giddy John took the back seat, not caring on whom he sat.

Getting bored after a second, he decided to annoy Rogue.

"So…how's Gambit?"

"Why do you care?!" Rogue snapped.

"He's my puppet—I mean mate, pal, friend." He quickly corrected. "We used to destroy each other pants. I used to burn his….He used to blow up mine. So much fun…. Explosions, fire, fire and more fire……"

The image of Remy running around with his pants on fire highly amused Rogue.

John sniffed. "I miss the good old days. The days when we would get drunk and—"

"Eew no! Stop! Like I don't want to hear it!" Kitty shouted, plugging her ears.

"Sounds interesting…." Bobby said looking pleased. "Please continue."

"I was planning on mate. So we would get drunk and…." John continued his story while Bobby listened intently, Kitty made disgusted faces and noises and Rogue was getting angrier and angrier as it progressed.

"How many girls did he sleep with?" Rogue asked, clutching the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"Lost count," John said stretching himself on top of everyone. "Think every night but sometimes they were four or five so it's probably…."

Rogue had also lost track of what John was saying and was planning on how to kill Remy when she returned to the mansion.

"Aww…see how sweet he is Rogue?" Kitty gushed.

Rogue was snapped out of her scheming by Kitty's voice.

"W-What?" Rogue asked annoyed.

"He gave up sleeping with other girls at night, alcohol, cigarettes and Magneto just for you," Kitty sighed dreamily. "Isn't that so romantic?"

"Yup." John agreed. "He hasn't been head over heels in love with anyone except for you and—" He was cut short by a female scream.

"Bloody hell! She's killing me!" John suddenly started screaming. **"Crazy Sheila! You've got a crazy Sheila here!!"**

Everyone turned their heads to see a screaming Jean strangling John.

"Emma!! Are you insane?!" She screamed as she choked Pyro.

"Jean stop! Hey this isn't Emma!" Kitty said, phasing John out of her grip.

"He isn't even a female!" Bobby said disgusted before frowning. "Why do you want to kill Emma?"

"Y-Yeah. N-Name's John and I-I can prove I'm a man!" John whimpered and was slowly unzipping his pants

"No! No!" Jean quickly covered her eyes. **"Get out! Get out of my car!!"**

John made a hurt face. "B-But I-I'll get lost in the woods….."

The next thing John knew was flying out of the car and landing in a fountain. He sputtered out water and started splashing around in sheer panic **"Help!! I'm melting….Melting!!"**

Some people cleared their throats.

John stopped and looked up to see Wanda and Tabitha giving him odd looks.

"Just taking a morning swim…." He said embarrassed and began splashing around happily. "Care to join?"

* * *

"Oh Emma…." Bobby called in a singing voice as he entered the mansion. "I'm home!!!" 

"Yeah come out Emma," Rogue also called sweetly. "Cause Ah got somethin for your pretty little head!" And from God knows where, she pulled out a crowbar.

Kitty quickly phased it out of her hands. "I think Professor won't like it if you kill one of his guests."

An angry Jean stomped in, dragging the sleeping Kurt by his tail, Sam by his leg and Ray by her mind, not caring if he bumped into the furniture.

"Can someone please tell me why everybody wants to kill her all of a sudden?!" Kitty asked.

"She's crazy," Rogue said.

"No! You'll have to walk over my dead body first Jean!!" Bobby cried, blocking Jean's path.

Jean gave him a dry look before pushing him to the ground and walking over him.

"Hey I'm not dead yet!" He yelled and got up.

Instead of going to her room to change, Rogue chose to follow Jean and hopefully see her kill Emma.

Jean stopped and furiously knocked on the guest-room door.

She got no reply.

"Maybe she's taking a shower?" Kitty suggested.

"Or got drowned in the bathtub," Rogue mumbled.

"I'll go through the window and tell her you called..…" Bobby was going but was pulled back by Jean.

After another minute, the door opened.

"Back so soon?" Emma, brushing her hair, asked innocently.

Jean, who was ready to scream a million curses, abruptly stopped and had to push Bobby out of the way before he saw what she was wearing: A silky blue robe, not quite tied and fully exposing her white lace bra and a portion of her matching underwear too.

"Bet you thousand bucks someone's in there," Rogue whispered to Kitty.

"You don't have a thousand dollars," Kitty hissed back to which Rogue only rolled her eyes.

"Who's in where?!" Bobby demanded trying to get a look at Emma. "Ugh! I can't see!" He cried when Jean was blocking his view.

"Mr. Drake, aren't you suppose to be in school?" Emma asked sighing.

"I don't go to school. I go to college." Bobby lied. "I got off early so I was at school to pick up my three little sisters."

Emma only rolled her eyes. "Tragic that you didn't grow taller than them."

"They just wear high heels to look tall," Bobby said, receiving glares from the three girls.

"Doesn't every woman?" Emma said in matter of fact way. Her brow shot up on seeing Rogue's condition. "I presume your adoring fans couldn't get their hands off you?"

"Fans mah—"

"Guest, remember?" Kitty whispered to Rogue. "We can't kill guests!"

"If you do manage to murder me, I'll just possess your body for the rest of your life. We're going to have so much fun together."

Bobby stared at Rogue for the longest moment. "Umm…how about possessing someone a little more non-Gothic and—"

"I know you were responsible for the nightmares!" Jean finally shouted.

"No thanks necessary. They were only to wake you up. See you're wide-wake," Emma indicated as she tied her robe before Bobby caught sight of her.

"And why may I ask you wanted me wide-awake?" Jean inquired, tapping her foot impatiently on the carpet.

"I was hungry."

Jean couldn't believe it! Even a child wouldn't wake her mother this way and here she injected nightmares of Scott and herself—

Jean clenched her fists and forced herself to remain calm.

"Well the kitchen is usually the place to go to in that case!"

"It's filled with junk food. I don't eat junk food."

"I can take you out to eat!" Bobby volunteered.

"Well how about trying it for once? It won't kill you!" Jean said.

"I've got a better idea. How about one of you let me borrow your vehicle so I can go out?" Emma suggested.

"No. My SUV is in use 24/7," Jean said, which was the half-truth. "And so is Scott's car and so are all the other vehicles."

"No they aren't!!" Bobby shouted.

"Then how about someone takes me?"

"Oh I'm so sorry," Jean quickly apologized. "I'm afraid no one's available."

"Me! Me! I'm available!" Bobby yelled.

"I guess you'll have to wait till the weekend when most of us are free."

"I'm free now!!"

"And if you get kidnapped, we're not givin ransom for your release," Rogue made it clear.

"I'll protect her!!"

"At least I'll be aware of the identity of the kidnapper," Emma said, giving Rogue a suggestive look.

"Please!! Please!!" Bobby dropped on his knees. **"Let me go!!"**

"It's impossible for every person to be **not** free right now, just as it's impossible for every person to sleep in this world. Oh I guess someone really is free," Emma said, looking down at Bobby who was clutching her robe. "Mr. Drake, will you do the pleasure of—"

"Yes! I would love too!" Bobby sprang back on his feet.

"Excellent," Emma stepped out of the room.

Jean cleared her throat. "Aren't you forgetting something Emma?" She asked expecting that Emma got the hint of walking half-dressed out of the room.

"Oh of course," she continued walking. "Almost forgot to ask Warren to tag along."

"I bet there are two guys in there," Rogue said and quickly peered in to make sure.

"And why aren't you two in school?!" Jean asked as if noticing Rogue and Kitty for the first time. "And….Bobby is also here…" She slapped her forehead. "Great…."

"Come on forget Warren!" Bobby said as he followed Emma. "He doesn't like cars. He loves to fly. He's a free spirit, like Free Willy. You know splashing all around in the ocean—"

"Yes, but it would be rude not to ask. And I would appreciate it if you would look at my face when talking and not down my robe Mr. Drake," she told him, a little sternly.

Bobby blushed and jerked his head away. "Okay…."

"Bon jour darling," Emma greeted Remy seductively, making sure to stroke his chin as she walked past him.

Remy blinked before moving his gaze to the can of beer in his hand. He grinned. "Well well….No wonder Wolvie hides dis stuff. It makes him see heavenly filles. Dink he won't mind me drinkin his whole stash."

"Swamp rat!! Ah need ta talk ta you!!" Rogue's scream came from somewhere in the mansion.

Remy looked at the can dryly. "And make em hear horrible noises too. No wonder Wolvie's so growly."

"Gambit!! Are you comin or do you want me ta drag your pretty little—"

"Comin!!" Remy sang quickly finishing the can and tossing it behind his back.

"Warren?" Emma knocked on his door. When she got no reply, she entered anyway.

"Oh Emma!!" Warren startled, dropped some papers he was working on.

"Sorry for the intrusion darling," Emma apologized. "But if you're not too busy with…. Your….work……" she trailed off and stared dryly at the magazine on the floor with the papers that had fallen. "Would you care to join us for breakfast and maybe lunch and dinner too since all they have here is **junk food**."

"T-Thanks but, I'm not hungry and I-I have important work to do," Warren replied and picked up the papers and magazine.

"Warren, you can't lie to a telepathic," Emma began, walking upto him. "You haven't eaten properly for days!"

"And not eating properly for another day won't do any harm," Bobby added.

Warren raised his brow at Bobby. "Yes. He's right."

"Mr. Drake, go outside!" Emma ordered before turning back to Warren with a pitiful look. "Warren, you're devastated, it's clear, but don't try to be suicidal. It won't help either you or….her."

Warren stiffened. "Leave without me."

"Alright Warren, I'll leave you," Emma headed towards the door. "But I'm not sure Elizabeth will."

Saying this she walked out, to find Bobby doing a victory dance in the hall.

He quickly stopped when he realized she was there. "I was just…uh…..exercising!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you were…." She was closing the door to Warren's room when she suddenly froze. "Mr. Drake, how many female members are in this mansion?"

"Uh let's see…. There's Jean, Jubilee, Logan's kid, Amara, Danielle, Rogue, Rahne and Kitty," Bobby answered, counting on his fingers. He suddenly chuckled. "Unless you count Ray and—"

"No. There is one more. Someone who isn't in her grave right now."

"Uh….I-I don't think Storm's that old to be in her grave," Bobby replied confused, noticing Emma's sudden change of mood. "But she's with the Professor."

"I know."

"Umm…sooo…..Who's Lizze?" Bobby finally asked. "Uh…Elizabeth?"

"Just his dead girlfriend I was accused of murdering and who seems to haunt his heart."

"Girlfriend? You mean you and Warren….nothing?!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Who knows about the future?"

Bobby didn't seem to listen and was rubbing his hands together.

"And under no circumstances, is this a date," Emma cleared.

"Alright," Bobby replied innocently. _Heh, who knows about the future?_

"I heard that Mr. Drake," Emma said casually as she headed back to her room to dress.

* * *

**A/N: (Yawns) **This would've been up earlier if I didn't have to share the PC with my stupid sister and brother! Ugh! Made me wait till midnight! Hmm…I may post another chappie soon considering if I don't receive any great ideas for my other fics. Anyways, don't forget to review!

****


	10. Best Served Hot

****

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviwin! Sorry it took so long. Currently, six people including me are sharing this PC. But that's not all. I have to practice dancing (which I suck at) for my cousin's wedding and I'm totally exhausted to do anything after that. And there's also the power failures…..aww.. let's just forget that.

**Ripdos A.K.A The Bad Ash**: The answers to your questions: 1) X23 is Logan's clone 2) Yes I'll most probably do that 3) Hmm…now that really is a bizarre question. If you can answer why guys are perverts, then maybe you can answer this one yourself. 4) This is a Romy. But just a lil bit Scott Rogue thing will be there I guess. Cheerleaders more murderous? Let me think over that. And Danielle has trouble controlling her powers.

****

SSJ Tokya: Yes Remy is ofcourse, precious, more precious than Johnny -)

****

Raniatlw: Wow and I thought sharing was difficult with only two siblings 0.O And nope school will finish for me after a year.

****

Nikki Greenleaf: Carol is obviously going to get killed, but Emma? Aww….I don't know. I kinda like her evil attitude. Lol!

****

ishandahalf: You weren't the only one who drifted off to fantasy land ;-)

****

Star-of-chaos: Nah Remy's not dead. He's too sexy to kill ;-D

****

oceanbang: Sorry the update is not soon. But the long chappie will make up for that.

Spades, MonsterBaby, Kaylariana: Thanks for reviewing!

****

Hope you Enjoy!

"Wow…" Jamie mumbled sleepily as he walked out of his room. "Did I sleep all day and didn't go to school—Wahhh!!" He yelped when he suddenly tripped. Pushing himself up, he stopped himself from falling over again on finding a large wolf lying on its side.

"Wolfsbane?" He kneeled beside her worriedly. "Are you ok?"

He got a snore in reply.

"Uh…why are you sleeping on the floor?" Rahne's answer was another snore. "Hmm…maybe you didn't have enough coffee after howling all night," he concluded unaware that sleeping pills mixed in soup was the main reason.

Jamie employed one of his clones to carry her to her own room before heading down stairs.

He was surprised to find only X23, sitting on the sofa, displaying her boredom by flipping through TV channels.

"Why don't you sit down already?" Her gruff voice came when Jamie didn't make any move to leave or enter.

"Umm…s-sit? W-With you?" A very nervous Jamie asked, taking each step forward cautiously.

X23 and him all alone didn't bother him. X23 and him on the sofa alone mattered. Being the favourite spot of all the couples, he didn't want to get caught with any girl and made fun of.

Jamie could imagine Jubilee's voice now:

"Jamie and Logan's kid sitting in a tree—"

Shuddering off the thought, he bravely sat next to X23, making sure to keep a 3 feet distance.

"Umm…W-Where is everybody?" Jamie tried to strike a conversation.

"Sleeping."

"So uh…did you go to school?"

X23 nodded.

"Anything happened?"

She nodded.

"What?"

"Cheerleaders tried to kill Rogue. Mystique tried to kill me." She answered impassively.

Jamie just blinked at her. "Oh…you're ok right?"

X23 gave him a weird look. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Umm…just asking," Jamie settled back. Not a minute past and his stomach started growling.

"You need to feed yourself," X23 told him. "Your stomach is making too much noise." She suddenly extended her hands towards him.

Jamie cowered, believing she was going to stab him but she instead held out a note which read:

__

Dear friends,

Come to the mall if you don't prefer eating leftovers from the fridge.

Love,

Kitty

P.S. Jamie do NOT come alone! Take someone with you that is not your clone!

He scowled after reading the note. "Well...uh…" He turned to X23. "D-Do you want to go out with me?" He asked, not realizing his error till receiving a murderous glare that he found kind of cute for a microsecond. "I-I mean—H-Hungry a-and not allowed to go out alone. So you want to come with me? Y-You also look hungry."

She stared at him for the longest before turning back to the TV. "No."

Jamie tried again but X23's claws opened before his mouth. "No."

"Umm…ok, I-I'll ask someone else," Jamie quickly got up. "If they're awake," he added sadly as he walked out and toward the kitchen.

"Huh?" He frowned on seeing an unfamiliar figure at the table. It took him a while to recognize her. "Oh. Hi Risty!"

She didn't answer.

"Hi!" He practically screamed in her ear.

This time, she flinched but didn't turn. "Yes?"

"You're Rogue's friend right?" Jamie asked, appearing confused. "She's not here. Why are you here?"

"I don't know."

"But…Professor told us… something about you being evil umm…I don't know, I wasn't listening."

"Oh really? That's nice…" she mumbled sarcastically.

He suddenly clicked. "Umm…Risty? Everyone is sleeping and I was wondering if you could take me to the mall?"

She didn't reply.

"Please?" He begged. "You can shop and I can eat. "

"No," she refused, her voice wavering.

"What are you doing anyway?" Jamie asked curiously.

He looked at the newspaper she was staring at depressingly before finally noticing her tear-stained face. "Why are you crying? Are you ok?"

She sniffled before wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "They made a bloody mistake. I'm not dead….I-I was never…. A-And they buried my body."

Jamie could only blink. "Uh…I don't understand."

She let out a chuckle, shaking her head sadly. "I don't understand this either luv. What does mysterious illness mean? They didn't even give further details!" She angrily pushed the newspaper aside.

"Umm…it's very mysterious?" Jamie suggested. "I-I know something that will cheer you up. Ice cream!"

She shook her head sadly and laid it down on the table.

"C'mon!" Jamie urged and took a hold of her arm. "Pleaseee? I can't go out alone. I'm just a kid."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm not an adult anymore."

"It doesn't matter. C'mon!" He tugged at her sleeve. "I'm really hungry. And we can find Rogue too. She'll be happy to see you."

"No one will be happy to see me," she mumbled.

"I'm happy to see you," Jamie said.

This got her attention and she slowly looked up at Jamie.

He gazed back at her with the biggest puppy-dog eyes, which was hard for everyone, not to fall for.

"Alright…. " She agreed with a sigh. "Just please turn your eyes back to normal."

* * *

"Do you know how those poor creatures are slaughtered? The pain that they go through—"

"Kitty, just give them their order before they start lightin torches ta barbecue us," Rogue furiously whispered.

Kitty turned to the couple and smiled.

"And thank you for coming and do come again. But do remember, you're eating things which were once living, cute and—" she stopped when she heard munching sounds. "Rogue! Don't you have any sympathy for the poor animals you eat?!"

"Nope," Rogue replied and stuffed her mouth with the chicken cheeseburger. "Delicious."

"Instead of stuffing your mouth, why don't you tell me why you chose to come work instead of going to school?" Jean inquired.

"Mystique's the Principal," Kitty answered for Rogue.

"So what if Mystique's the Principal? She was the Principal before. That doesn't mean you can miss school and force others too miss it too!"

"Yeah!" Kitty agreed.

"Either she goes or Ah go," Rogue said stubbornly.

"Well you're obviously going to go in a year. Graduate," Jean said. "That depends if you stop slacking off and study real hard."

"Or you can get a fake diploma," Kitty suggested. "Considering Mystique is your—"

"Mommy! Mommy!" A little boy's squeal interrupted Kitty as two kids got in a war over the possession of the free gift.

"Hmpff! Ah think Ah'll study real hard," Rogue decided.

Kitty patted her on the back. "That's the spirit."

"And give those retarded preps somethin ta scream—cheer about," Rogue added.

"That's totally not the spirit," Kitty mumbled.

"Eww…." Rogue pulled up her sleeve. "One of them bit me. Does this look infected ta you?"

"Through the clothes?" Kitty asked incredulously.

"Don't worry. You won't turn into a vampire," Jean remarked, after examining the bite mark. "Just the opposite."

"Very funny Grey," Rogue said sarcastically, pulling her sleeve down.

"Hi!" An enthusiastic Jamie greeted. "I'm here!"

"Jamie! Did you come alone?" Jean asked.

"No. I came with—" Jamie turned and gasped. "Huh? Where did she go?"

"Ok little man, my turn!" Jamie was pushed aside and replaced by Tabitha. "Wow! You're alive!" She exclaimed looking at Rogue. "Heard a lot of crazy rumors lately."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Good. Cause they're not true anyway!"

"So what will you have?" Kitty asked her.

"Everything on the menu since you guys are giving it for free," Tabitha grinned.

She only received glares.

"Oh ok. I know the drill: be an X-man, get free food. So one burnt burger for the psycho, coffee for Wanda and a diet coke for me," she ordered, whisking out a few dollars and handing them to Jean. "And hurry it up cause I really don't think I can clean up a barbecued Wanda and pieces of pyromaniac from my jeep."

"You mean Lance's jeep?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah sure, his/mine jeep," Tabitha dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"So you're living with the Brotherhood again?"

"Nopes. They came to me after setting Mystique's butt on fire."

Kitty was the only one who giggled. Rogue didn't show any feeling.

"Oh yeah. I think she loves her Mom," Tabitha whispered to Kitty.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "To death."

"What are you two whisperin about?" Rogue demanded.

"Nothing." Kitty & Tabitha replied innocently.

"So…" Tabitha began. "I heard you got some guests in the mansion. Any sexy guys?"

"Warren's not that—"

"Ooh the sexy angel?" Tabitha interrupted Kitty.

"Like don't try or say anything since his girlfriend is—" Kitty let out a sad sigh and tilted her head back. "Up there…."

"She's shopping for lingerie on the top floor?" Tabitha asked, raising her brow.

"Umm…no…a lot higher."

"Oh." Tabitha realized. "At least the guy's single again. And who's the other sexy guy?"

"Unfortunately, not a guy, but still sexy I guess," Kitty said staring ahead. "Her."

"Changed her clothes. Doesn't look like rich girl anymore." Rogue commented, catching sight of Emma wearing a white blouse and jeans.

"But it's still attracting attention," Jean scowled after bringing Tabitha's order. "Why does everything she wears has to be so revealing?!"

"To attract attention?" Kitty suggested.

"Sensing some hostility here," Tabitha said after observing their reactions. "Well let's see if I still got it." She rubbed her hands together. "Her name starts with an 'E'. She's filthy rich, has a British accent, wears clothes that scream 'I'm a slut' and speaks in riddles."

"H-How did you know all this?" Jean asked amazed. "Are you're powers—"

Tabitha laughed. "No. It's called, experience. You all should really get out more often. Plus you mentioned a few things too."

"Cool! What else can you tell?" Kitty asked eagerly.

"You're not as innocent as everyone thinks, Rogue daydreams about naked guys and Jean—"

"About her!" Jean growled.

"You really dream about naked guys?" Kitty asked Rogue

"Oh!" Tabitha chuckled. "She uh….wants to kill someone and has a crush on Scott."

"W-What?!" Jean sputtered.

"Oh don't worry she'll get over it," Tabitha said in an assuring voice. "We all did."

"We? Who's we?!"

"All the girls including moi. But we got over it when we found out that Scottie will only worship the ground you walked on."

"Yeah but some people didn't get over it," Jean said, giving Rogue a glare.

"Why are you starin at me?!" Rogue asked annoyed.

"Yep. She still has something left," Tabitha said.

"No Ah don't!!" Rogue denied.

Bobby, sighing dreamily, approached the counter. "Hey……"

"Bobby…." Tabitha blinked, instantly seeing through him. "You do know that she's older than you?"

Bobby just let out another sigh. "Fries….."

"So, where were you two?" Kitty asked.

"Shopping….."

Tabitha raised her brow. "Really? Bobby you hate shopping."

He slowly shook his head. "Not anymore. She let me buy a laptop and a TV set."

"Hmm….Maybe we can get her arrested for corrupting a minor," Jean suggested.

Bobby unconsciously nodded before snapping. "No! She didn't corrupt me!! And I'm not a minor!" He whirled about. "Now excuse me while I finish the rest of her shopping." Saying that, he left.

Tabitha tsked tsked. "Now isn't that sad?"

"I know," Jean sighed. "Bobby is really getting—"

"Not Bobby. Your guest, she must be really hungry. She's eating from Scott's plate."

"What?!" Jean screeched before she caught sight of a very nervous Scott while Emma took a bite of his burger.

"Oh and another thing. She hates female telepathics. So watch out!" Tabitha warned Jean before leaving.

"She said she hated junk food!" Jean growled.

"Didn't mention anything about Scott," Kitty giggled before noticing something really interesting. "Hey Rogue! Cute guy checking you out."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "It must be Grey's butt."

Jean heard this and just gave Rogue a telekinetic slap on the back of her head before storming off in the back.

Rogue was about to throw a tray at her but abruptly stopped. "Oh mah Gawd…." She covered her face with the tray.

"W-What?" Kitty asked panicking, ready to hide. "Are they here?!"

"I-Is that the guy who's starin at me?"

"He's still staring at you. Why? Do you know him?"

"Yeah. Ah put him in a coma for three weeks!" Rogue answered, quickly dropping on her knees.

"Oh him. Cory right?" Kitty asked, scratching her head.

"No, Cody!" Rogue corrected, crawling on the floor pretending to have lost something. "Is he comin here?"

"Yeah, he's—Here," Kitty abruptly finished and smiled widely at the boy before her. "Hey Cody—Oh I-I mean, what can I do for you sir?"

"Uh…" He gave her a confused and suspicious look. "How do you know my name?"

"Y-You're our customer," Kitty quickly said. "We like, know all our customers' names."

"Ok. Well I—there…. there was another girl here?" Cody asked confused. "Wasn't there?"

"Oh yeah—" Kitty received a hard punch to her shin. "I-I mean no! Like, I-I'm the only girl here. No other girl except me and Jean."

"Jean, is that her name?"

"Uh…" Kitty looked down at Rogue for help.

Rogue made some signs with her hands.

"Uh….umm…" Kitty frowned as she tried to interpret the signs. "Do you want to dance with me? No! No! Fly away? Slap me hard?"

Cody gave Kitty an incredulous look. "N-No. I-I don't want to…slap you…..?"

Rogue slapped her forehead and shook her head.

"I know that one!" Kitty said excitedly. "Woe is me!"

Giving Kitty a dirty look, Rogue stood up.

Cody stared at her for a few seconds before snapping out of his daze. "H-Hi."

"Umm…hey…." Rogue said nervously.

"I-I'm sorry I-It's just t-that y-you look really familiar."

"Oh really?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah…you…don't happen to be from Mississippi?"

"Yeah. And….Ah was there at the dance party too," Rogue finally said with a sigh..

"Wow," he stared at her in awe. "A-And here I thought—I-I wasn't sure it was you—I-I didn't think you would remember—"

"You're just a little hard to forget," Rogue said. _'Thanks to mah powers'_

"Hard to forget? Ooh Rogue…" Kity teased. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Shut up!" Rogue hissed before turning back to Cody. "Umm…so…what brings you here?"

He suddenly dropped on his knees and started fumbling in his pockets. "Uh…well…I just wanted a—J-Just wait for a second."

"Oh wow. He's going to propose to you," Kitty whispered and winked.

"Kitty, get your brain fixed if it exists."

"Umm…sorry. I-I thought I lost the ring."

"Ring?" Both the girls said in unison.

Cody heaved a sigh of relief. "Found it." He said before holding up the open case containing a diamond ring toward Rogue.

"Oh my God!! He's really going to do it!!" Kitty squealed. "You really are going to do it? Aren't you?" She asked Cody.

Cody gave her an uncertain look and slowly nodded. "Yeah. Why not? The time seems right."

Rogue was giving him an incredulous look, believing that Kitty maybe right. "Listen we only danced together. Only one disastrous dance! Nothin else."

Cody gave her a puzzled look. "I know a-and I-I'm sorry for that, b-but—"

"You can't do this!" Rogue told him sternly. "You just can't marry someone you met only once and for only fifteen minutes!"

"I-I a-alright then…" He turned to Kitty.

"Whoa! No!" Kitty put up her hands. "Cody, we don't even know each other. I just know you as the guy in a coma for three weeks. Besides, I already have a boyfriend. But if we like, ever break up, then I'll be happy to accept your proposal."

Cody could only blink. "Alright….so uh….can I please have a combo to go?"

Rogue and Kitty just stared at him.

"Uh….Ok," Kitty gave him an uncertain look before closing her eyes and concentrating. "Wait just a sec. Jean's gonna get it for you. But…umm…what's the ring for?"

"I'm the best man," Cody answered. "My friend is getting married."

"Oh," Kitty chuckled. "Congratulations to him!" She turned to Rogue and whispered. "Sorry Rogue."

"So uh…" He began nervously. "A-Are you two really….you know, mutants?"

"Yeah, we are," Rogue answered and prepared herself. '_And here comes the part where he calls us freaks.'_

"I-I saw you guys on TV a few times. It was really brave of you doing all those things."

"Aww…" Kitty gushed. "Thanks Cody. Everybody else thinks we're freaks and here to kill all humans."

Cody blinked. "But you guys aren't like that."

"We aren't. Cause we're the good guys—girls," Kitty corrected.

Rogue suddenly held up her hand in prayer before a paper bag, thrown by Jean landed there. "Here you go."

"Wow. That was amazing," he uttered, slowly taking it and handing Rogue some dollars in exchange.

"Amazing? Puleeze! Walking through walls is more cooler," Kitty said.

"Ok...well…good bye." Giving them a shy smile, he left.

"Aww…he's so clueless and innocent. Like a little lost puppy," Kitty gushed.

"Whatever," Rogue shrugged.

"Hey Look! It's Remy!" Kitty said, after spotting him. "What is he doing here? I thought he didn't want to come."

"Hidin in the shadows actin all stalker is a good guess," Rogue presumed.

Remy stopped to catch his breath before turning to Rogue. "W-Who was dat?" He demanded from her.

"Who was who?" Rogue pretended to be naïve.

"De homme you were talkin to!"

"Oh him. He's just….Someone….." Rogue purposely trailed off. "We're not talkin to each other remember?"

Remy ignored her last sentence. "Who someone?"

"Oh just someone from mah old school….." Rogue replied, really enjoying Remy's reaction. "Why? Does it bother you?"

"Non! But who was he?! What was he talkin to you about?"

"Umm…excuse me?" A voice said before Remy found Cody next to him. "H-Hey sorry. I-I forgot to ask you. You just disappeared after that night completely. What's your name?" He asked Rogue, oblivious that Remy was planning to kill him.

"You put him in a coma for three weeks and he doesn't even know your name?" Kitty whispered to Rogue.

"Remy's de name," Remy introduced, grinding his teeth.

"Uh…isn't Remy a boy's name?" Cody asked confused, looking at Remy then at Rogue.

Rogue gave Remy a dirty look before turning to Cody. "Mah name is Rogue."

"Uh…Rogue?" Cody asked again, not sure he had heard her right.

She nodded.

"Oh…O-Ok," he gave her an uncertain look. "It was nice meeting you Rogue. See you around." He said and left.

"Don't count on it!" Remy hissed. "Idiot! If he comes back for your phone number, den he's a dead homme!" He said in a determined tone and punched his palm.

"At least Cody doesn't sleep with different girls every night!" Rogue mentioned.

"Cody? So dat's his name. Cody was de name of the psycho who killed girls just for fun. Maybe dat's him."

"Oh really? Remy is the name of a French poodle. Maybe that's you." Rogue retorted.

Kitty giggled.

"Non! You're just crazy Rogue! Believin that psycho Pyro is crazy."

"Atleast that psycho spoke the truth!"

Remy just turned and walked away, mumbling something about killing Pyro.

"Umm…Rogue…if Pyro spoke the truth, then…. wouldn't Remy loving you like more than anything in the whole world also be true?"

Rogue was about to say something, but stopped when realization hit her.

She slowly turned to Kitty and was opening her mouth when Kitty interrupted.

"You started it."

"Ah—No! It was Gambit!"

"It was you. I clearly remember it was you." Kitty concluded.

Rogue groaned. "Ah'll apologize later."

* * *

"That was Rogue's old boyfriend."

Amara's voice made Remy stop dead in his tracks. "What?" He turned to Amara, who was sitting with Jubilee and Rahne.

"Yeah, they got really drunk and slept together and after that Rogue discovered her powers and put him in a coma," Jubilee told him and stifled a giggle.

"Didn't you see the ring?" Amara asked Remy as he took a seat.

Remy paled. "W-What ring?"

"Oh Remy!" Amara gasped dramatically. "Don't you know? He came to propose to her."

Jubilee giggled. "And she said, maybe."

"Can't you see the smile on her face? So happy," Amara gestured towards Rogue who was actually smiling because Jean's hair had almost caught fire.

"Stop it you guys," Rahne scolded them, noticing the look on Remy's face. "Don't worry Gambit, they're just a bunch of liars. Rogue and that boy just danced together."

"Yeah Remy, a really…really…sexy dance…" Amara added with a giggle.

"Look!" Jubilee pointed at the woman holding a baby that was extending its tiny hand towards Rogue's face. "Doesn't that baby have Rogue's emerald eyes?"

"And that guy's blonde hair?" Amara giggled.

Rahne just shook her head.

"Non….." Remy seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. "S-She…she won't do dat. Rogue won't do dat."

Jubilee patted Remy on the arm. "Don't worry. There are plenty of girls out there."

"No one like ma chere Rogue," Remy mumbled.

"I can be like your chere Rogue," Amara volunteered. "But that would make Rogue very angry and jealous."

"Make her jealous? Oui!" Remy seemed to brighten up. "Dat's what I'll do! Make her so jealous dat she'll know dat….Dat de stupid yellow haired guy is an idiot!"

"Nice work Amara," Rahne said dryly after Remy left. "Maybe you should get a job as a couples therapist."

* * *

"Hmppff!!" Scott huffed as two boys deliberately passed by to take a close look at Emma who was too busy gazing outside to notice them or the attention she was receiving from all the other males.

On seeing another boy approaching, Scott's leg moved out and _accidentally_ tripped him.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Scott apologized in a sarcastic tone. "I didn't see you there."

The boy gave him a dirty look before getting up and walking away.

"So….Mr. Summers, tell me about yourself," Emma's voice slightly startled him.

"Uh well…what do you want to know?" He asked nervously.

"Everything," she answered, taking a brief sip of his Coke before proceeding to take a bite of his burger.

Scott gulped. "Y-You want me t-to get you something?"

"Oh no! Why waste precious money when we can share?" Emma said, wiping her lips with a tissue.

"Bonjour," Remy greeted and seated himself next to Scott, who was, not at all pleased to see him.

"Well bonjour to you too darling," Emma greeted, flipping her hair behind her back, making her revealing chest more revealing that resulted in Scott choking on his drink.

"Are you alright Mr. Summers?" Emma asked the coughing Scott.

"Yeah yeah…I-I'm fine!" Scott assured, pounding his chest. "The Pepsi was too cold."

"You mean Coke?"

Remy smirked at Scott before turning to Emma. "What's a beautiful femme like you doin all de way here?"

"Hmm….aren't we flirty?" Emma said as Remy leaned forward. "And for a good reason….." She took a brief glance at Rogue before turning back to Remy.

"Uh…don't mind him," Scott told Emma and gave Remy a dirty look. "Flirting is in his genes."

"I'm sure it is," Emma murmured, leaning forward in her seat, now only millimeters from Remy's face. '_Why not just close the little gap between us darling?'_

Remy gave her a surprised look and drew back.

__

'So committed to the Skunk-head,' Emma said sarcastically. '_How sweet, even if she never uttered those three little words.'_

__

'Doesn't matter. She loves me,' Remy told Emma confidently.

Emma rolled her eyes._ 'Of course she does…'_

"Gambit, stop bothering her!" Scott whispered furiously. "And also stop staring at her like a pervert!"

"Jealous mon ami?" Remy grinned. "What would Jean say when she finds out?"

"I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous?! And what will Jean find out when there's absolutely nothing going on?"

Emma suddenly cleared her throat. "Is there something you gentlemen would like to share with me?"

They both smiled at her. "No."

"Uh…Miss Frost?" Ray called from the next table. "I—We," He corrected on receiving a kick on the ankle by Roberto. "We…uh…have a few questions. I-It's for our …uh…..science—I-I mean business project…"

Emma gave them a dry look before sighing. "Alright."

Ray and Roberto grinned. "Would you like to come here?" Roberto offered his seat to her.

"No thank you." Emma told them. "Our views can easily be shared from here."

Remy smirked. "Bet you would like to share many dings wid her." He whispered to Scott.

"Gambit, I have a clean mind, unlike yours," Scott said.

"Oui. Makes Remy wonder why your computer is filled wid pics of horses and beautiful naked—"

"Bobby did that!"

"Sure, blame de others mon ami. You a one sick homme Scott."

Scott just huffed. After a while, he sighed sadly. "Jean's taking so long…."

"You want Jean to finish work faster, oui?"

"Yeah."

"Den….watch de master at work."

Before Scott could figure out what Gambit was upto, he suddenly, but gently, took a hold of Emma's hair who had her back to them as she explained Ray the questions he asked for his _imaginary_ project.

"Remy!" Scott hissed furiously and quickly took a nervous glance at Emma. "Put that down right now!"

Remy paid no heed to Scott's words and glanced over to where Rogue was working.

He smirked. Yep she saw everything.

"Time to come to Remy…." Remy whispered before taking a long sniff of Emma's hair. "Hmmm…..Remy should ask de brand of dis shampoo. Hair feels like have a touch mon ami." He quickly handed it to Scott.

"Gambit! You idiot!" Scott cried which was loud enough for Emma to hear and she turned.

Emma eyed Scott who was holding the end of her hair. "And what might you be upto darling …..?"

"Uh-I-I-I'm—" Scott only stammered before an excuse hit his head. "I-I was getting tissues a-and y-your h-hair came in the way."

To his relief, Emma seemed to believe him. "Here you go." She handed him a tissue. "Anything else?"

"No! No! B-But thanks."

"My pleasure darling."

Remy frowned when Rogue didn't show up and again got absorbed in her work.

Again an idea popped in his head which concerned Emma who again got busy with Ray and Roberto.

He started making gestures as if touching Emma in the most turn on way.

He turned and saw every male staring at him angrily. Those with their girlfrineds or wives got slapped while mothers covered their children's eyes.

Rogue saw this and accidentally crashed into Kitty.

Remy cringed, really not hoping for that reaction.

"Gambit are you insane?!" Scott hissed grabbing his hands. "Stop it! This is a family place!"

"Désolé," Remy apologized with a mysterious grin on his face before he quickly placed Scott's hands on Emma's hips.

There was a sound of a crash.

Scott looked over to where Jean had fallen with leftover food all over the floor and was giving him the most furious look.

Emma cleared her throat. "Your actions speak a thousand words Mr. Summers."

He squeaked and quickly removed his hands that had been resting on Emma. "I-I was getting a tissue a-and the sound s-scared me and—"

Emma gave him a dry look. "Another tissue?"

Scott rapidly nodded. "Y-Yes."

Emma handed him another. "Here Mr. Summers. Enjoy."

"Y-You know, you can call me Scott."

"Alight Scott dear," Emma said and turned back to Ray and Roberto who were giving Scott questioning looks.

"Keep dat up and Jeannie and chere will come runnin to us."

"Gambit…." Scott, who was losing his temper, began. "You pull another stunt like that and—" He almost screamed when he saw Gambit's hand sneaking under Emma's blouse.

"Don't worry mon ami. Remy's an expert in removin bras through de blouse without de filles knowin."

Scott growled and grabbed his wrist that was half-way inside the blouse.

Emma suddenly cleared her throat. "I'm sure you gentlemen won't find any tissues in there."

Embarrassed, though Remy was slightly, they both reeled back.

"A-A really large s-scorpion was there!!" Scott quickly said.

"Oui!" Remy quickly agreed on getting caught red-handed. "One bite kill one!"

"Really? And…just…How large was it again…..?" Both the men's faces paled when they felt Emma's foot stroking their leg.

"V-Very," Remy said in a shaking voice. "A-About e-eight inches."

"Y-Yes!!" Scott who was also in the same boat as Remy, agreed.

"Then I would have to thank you for saving…my…life…." Both felt her foot slowly ascending.

"No! T-Thanks necessary. W-We heroes do that all the time," Scott said, trying to act normal and composed.

"Oui. A-All d-de t-time."

"But it would be unfair now," she said with a pout. "Really unfair."

"Hi! Can I sit here?" Jamie asked, possessing a cone of ice cream in his hand.

"Of course," Emma said. "Please do."

"Thanks," He gleefully took a seat. "Uh…..Are you guys ok?" He asked after noticing Remy and Scott's panicked faces.

"Yes fine sure!"

"Nothin for you to know anyway!"

"I'm thirteen and a half but nobody tells me anything around here!" Jamie burst.

"Aww…you poor thing," Emma put her arm around Jamie. "I'll tell you everything." And she did, while Jamie listened intently, not even bothering to finish his ice cream, which was slowly melting.

Remy and Scott never could believe that the discussion on reproduction could be such an arousal, thanks to Emma's feet.

"You know Jamie, someday you'll make some woman really….satisfied." Emma finished. "With your power of cloning, you could be a one-man army in bed."

Jamie was quiet all the time and a grin was plastered on his face.

Scott and Remy were glad they weren't telepathics right now. Whatever things were stirring in the little boy's head would be too much for them.

"Thanks Emma," Jamie thanked whole-heartedly, before skipping off happily and observing females he passed by with an entirely different perspective.

"Hmm…now where were we?" Emma asked turning back to Remy and Scott.

Remy and Scott gulped but what they spotted ahead terrified them.

"Rogue!"

"Jean!!"

They screamed simultaneously and what's worse, Emma didn't stop.

"What?" Jean asked, looking at them strangely as she stopped by their table. "What is it?"

"Big scorpion here!" Scott said as she took a seat next to him.

"Oui. Eight inches!" Remy said when Rogue took a seat opposite to him.

"And they saved my life," Emma mentioned. "Isn't that heroic?"

"Oh really?" Jean glared at Scott. "Is that what you two were doing while we were there?"

"Yeah….Please do explain," Rogue said, rolling her eyes. "Heroes."

"J-Jean, i-isn't s-someone calling you?" Scott quickly changed the subject.

"O-Oui. R-Remy can h-hear someone callin his chere too."

Jean frowned. "No one's calling us Scott."

"Uh….Remy….?" Rogue now looked worriedly at Remy, who was clenching and unclenching his fists. "Are you alright?"

"Oui." He nodded, searching for something to hold on. "Fine." He unconsciously took Rogue's hand. "Remy's…fine."

"Ow! Gawd! Remy!" Rogue suddenly screeched. "Y-You're crushin mah hand!!"

"S-Sorry mon chere!!" He apologized, removing his hand and grabbing the edge of the table instead.

"Scott…" Jean touched his forehead. "I-I think you have a fever."

"No I-I don't!!" Scott quickly said, pushing her hand away.

"Gambit….." Rogue placed her gloved hand over his forehead. "Ah think you also have a fever."

"Non chere. It's n-nothin," Remy assured. "Don't you have to go and work?"

"Remy it has to be somethin! Ah can feel it through the glove!"

"Maybe the cooling system isn't working well," Emma suggested, smiling to herself secretly.

Scott and Remy nodded in agreement.

"Yes, maybe that's it," Jean decided.

"Yeah…maybe it's your stupid trench coat that's makin you hot," Rogue concluded.

"Oui t-t-trench coat," Remy quickly agreed with Rogue. "W-What else c-c-can it b-b-be?"

"So Emma…..tell us about yourself. What do you do?" Jean asked, trying hard not to be rude. '_Besides trying to seduce every man you meet'._

"Chairwoman of the Board and Chief Executive Officer of Frost International," Emma replied as if she had recited it many times. _'Seducing men? You have no idea…..' And _Jean actually didn't have any idea.

"And what does Frost International deals in? Drugs?" Rogue scoffed.

If Emma's feet weren't busy, she would've kicked Rogue hard.

"No darling. But if they were you'd be the first to know. They deal in building of ships and—" Emma paused to enjoy the expressions on Remy and Scott's face. "Aircrafts."

"So how are you and Professor X….?"

"I used to assist him in upgrading….that….big….large…."

__

Mon Dieu! Mon Dieu! Remy's mind was screaming.

Scott was sweating, scared what Jean would do if she found out the things taking place underneath her nose or rather the table.

"Computer Cerebro. Until Dr. McCoy joined." Emma finished.

"Really? Why haven't we ever seen you before then?" Jean asked, frowning.

"Yeah. Ah would've caught a psycho strollin around the mansion," Rogue remarked.

"Probably because you were all on Christmas holidays," Emma told her.

"Hmm…that makes sense," Jean concluded. "So…any other special skills or powers you have?"

Scott almost gasped when Jean's foot started stroking his leg up and down. The only thing left was Rogue joining in too.

"Other special skills or powers? Why yes," Emma continued her secret activity, amusing herself with the priceless expressions on both the men's faces. "But I don't think they are something to be discussed here."

"Why?"

"Don't want anyone to cut my hand off. Or feet."

Rogue snorted. "What are they made off? Gold?"

"No. Diamond."

Jean's brow shot up. "Diamond?"

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Emma placed her transformed hand on the table.

Jean could only gape, never seen a person's hand made up of diamond before.

Remy's hand was reaching out to touch Emma but was slapped away by Rogue's hand.

"Wow…..you're….you're ...beautiful…." Scott uttered mesmerized.

He suddenly received an invisible blow to his stomach. "I-I m-mean y-your h-hand—With diamonds and—" He decided to keep his mouth shut so not to agitate Jean further.

"That's a nice power." Jean commented. _'Nice and useless.'_

"Useless? You can tear a person's insides out with these," Emma said, purposely clawing with her diamond sharp nails in Jean's direction. _'Not that they are going to be your insides.'_ She told Jean, changing her hand back to normal. "That's why diamonds are a girl's best friend."

Jean was about to say something when she was cut short by Kitty's telepathic message. _'Clean up in aisle 12!'_

Jean blinked. _'There's no aisle 12 Kitty.' _She then turned to Rogue, _"Rogue clean—"_

__

'No! Ah told you before, Ah ain't cleanin anythin! Just takin orders. That's it!' Rogue cleared. She suddenly blinked. _'Forget what Ah said.'_ She got up and left without any argument.

Jean raised her brow at Rogue's sudden change of mood.

"I'll see you later Scott," Jean pecked Scott on the lips, gave Emma a brief dirty look and left.

"And thank you very much Jean Grey," Emma said, holding up the keys to Jean's SUV which she had snatched. "Well gentlemen, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now."

Remy and Scott were in a blissful state to reply.

"And darling, lose the beard," Emma told Remy before gathering her things and leaving.

"Mon Dieu…." He breathed, looking down. "Remy's glad he took Papa's advice of always wearin a trench coat."

"How lucky," Scott could only groan.

* * *

"Ah'm not goin ta kill them. Ah'm not goin ta tear them apart. Ah'm not goin ta—"

__

'Don't try anything stupid Rogue,' Jean warned. _'Here they are just our customers.'_

"Sure customers….."

"Well hello….." Courtney greeted Rogue in a sarcastic tone. "Enjoying your freedom in those hours we get detention?"

"You deserve it!" Rogue retorted.

"No we don't. Principal's little pet does."

"Ah'm nobody's pet."

"Sure…how much did your parents pay to bribe her?" Jill asked, looking at the playing cards she had snatched from Remy earlier. "Five? Ten? Or the King of Spades?"

"Even if Ah had parents they wouldn't bribe the Principal like you all!"

"No parents. That's sad," Courtney sympathized. "Were you found on someone's door-step on a rainy night?"

Rogue didn't reply and started cleaning the puddle of Coke on the floor. When she was done and was walking away—

"Oh cleaning girl!" Courtney called out sweetly.

Rogue clenched the mop tightly in her hand and turned. "What?!"

"You forgot a spot!" She then proceeded to dump her drink off the table.

"Oh you forgot this one too," Jill said, pushing her own and someone else's drink off the table.

"I was drinking that!" Cathy cried.

Rogue amazed herself by not massacring them right there, but cleaning the new mess thanks to Jean. After she was done, she was walking or rather getting dragged away by an invisible force and never saw a leg until it tripped her.

There was a burst of laughter from behind her.

"Clumsy cleaning girl," Courtney giggled.

Rogue's left eye started twitching. Her mind was getting filled with ideas how to make their deaths as painful as possible. But thanks to Jean, her ideas could not be put into practice.

__

'Let me go!!' Rogue struggled under Jean's hold. '_This is it! This is judgement day for them!!'_

__

'You are going to get yourself and us into trouble! Just ignore them and leave! Now!'

Courtney's hand _accidentally_ knocked the cup of ice cream.

"Oops!" She uttered. "So clumsy of me!"

__

'Uh…clean that up then leave,' Jean told Rogue.

When Rogue was sure Jean was not in her head anymore, she purposely jerked the mop's handle so that it would hit Courtney in the face.

"How dare you?!" Courtney screamed, nursing her nose. "You did that on purpose!!"

"Oops! So clumsy of me!" Rogue uttered sarcastically.

"Hey! Excuse me!" Rogue turned to the source of the voice.

"You mind cleaning this?" Carol, sitting with some boy four tables ahead, pointed at the puddle of Coke on the floor behind her. "Or are you waiting for the ants to lick it off?"

Rogue glowered. "So you want ta play this again," she hissed, believing that Carol dumped the drink on purpose to tick her off.

"Here's the reason I'm late," Carol whispered loud enough for Rogue to hear as she stopped behind her. Carol and the boy took a brief glimpse at her before continuing with their conversation.

"Ah'll show you." Rogue mumbled and deliberately rotated the mop in such a way, that its handle would _accidentally_ hit Carol on the side of the face.

She didn't know how Carol ducked so quickly without any warning and managed to grab the handle, but right now, Rogue was looking up at the ceiling, admiring its wonderful color.

"Ugh gothic freak!!" Courtney's voice suddenly screamed. "How dare you land on my lunch?!"

Kurt's face looked down at her before she felt hands pulling her back up. "Rogue! Are you okay?! Say something!""

"Umm…yum…." Ray murmured, wiping some chocolate off Rogue's head and tasting it. "You're tasty."

"You….you were planning to hit me?" Carol held up the broken mop in Rogue's face. "With a mop?! Why?!"

Rogue was still in a daze. "W-What?"

"I-It must've been an accident," Kurt reasoned. "Rogue wouldn't do that."

Ray snorted. "Yeah, Rogue's an angel. She would never hurt any living creature on purpose."

"My instincts told me it was not an accident!" Carol yelled. She was about to say something else but stopped. "I-I take karate lessons," she quickly said on receiving bewilderment looks from every table. "And learning kung-fu too."

"Oh," many ohs and ahs followed and a little applause.

"Uh…I-If you don't mind Carol," The boy accompanying Carol, began shakily. "I g-gotta go….I-I'll call you and good-bye!" He ran off in a panicked state.

"What is that guy so afraid of?" Ray wondered.

"Thanks for ruining my date," Carol told Rogue before storming off.

"Eww….." Rogue touched her back only to get her hands stained with a mixture of ketchup, mustard, meat and ice cream. "Ah need a long shower."

"I'm going to make sure you get fired!" Courtney screamed at Rogue before pulling out her cellphone and screaming, "Dial Daddy!"

"Oooh Ah'm so scared!" Rogue said sarcastically before letting Kurt help her walk.

"Sis, are you ok?" Kurt asked worriedly. "You got thrown pretty high and far."

"Really?" She groaned rubbing her temple. "No wonder Ah feel like hell."

"Hmm…I thought moves like that vere only in kung-fu movies," Kurt said, recalling how Carol had thrown Rogue in the air. "Cool!"

Meanwhile, Courtney, still on hold, finally got through. "Oh Daddy! You know you're the bestest Daddy in the whole world and—Alright I'll get to the point! Well, there's this poor orphan girl and………"

* * *

****

A/N: Finallllllyyy! I never thought I'd ever complete this and get it posted!


	11. Secrets, Revelations & Pranks

NOTE: YAY! 101 reviews! Oh! Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing! Sorry for updating after so long. Busy with school as usual.

**Ripdos A.K.A The Bad Ash: **Lol! Cheerleaders get Emma? Only if she gives them a reason to, which she didn't. In Evo the girl Logan clone is X23. If you watch the episode 'X23,' you'll understand more. Oh and thanks to my little sister for making me watching Lilo and Stitch over and over again (**rolls eyes)** the line was stuck in my head.

Nikki Greenleaf: 474 viruses?! I'm surprised your PC is even working! Kill Emma again? **(sighs)** You're right, it's my choice and you're making me slowly go towards your wish but I'm resisting……yeah….resisting you….zzzzZZZ…..

ishandahalf: Yep there are a lot of wenches in this fic. You'll have to add one more to the wench list after reading this chappie.

Raniatlw: (sniff) Thank you. And yes there's going to be lots of interaction between Scott and Rogue afterwards, but that mostly depends if I ever get the time to reach those parts.

Star-of-Chaos: The problem is, Courtney's too old for a spanking.

XEvo Chic: (cries) Where are you?! Oh **ahem** what was I saying? Oh yeah…**(Gasp) **Me? Dirty?! Look at my sweet innocent face then tell me what you see. Sorry about the lack of Jondaness. I'll hopefully try in the next chapter. Depends if I will be able to write a next chapter.

**oceanbang,****YoukaiJilly****, Kassi: **Thanks for reviewing.

****

Hope you Enjoy!

Dear Chere (aka Rogue),

Remy wants to say he's sorry for acting like an idiot and thinking you had something nasty going on with the blonde dude idiot, Cory (or was it Corky?). Forgive Remy and let's french kiss and make-up in bed.

Love (which we are going to make),

Remy LeBeau (who else can it be except me? Huh?! If there is someone else then tell me!)

P.S: This letter will self-destruct in five secs……

"Ouch!" Bobby cried when Remy smacked him on the head with the letter. "What?! A guy tries to be helpful and this is what he—"

"Helpful? You tryin to get Remy killed!" Remy said. "Remy told you to only write what he said!"

"It was lame and needed improvement," Bobby dismissed. "Why are you with me up here anyway?

"Oh no mon ami. De question is, what are you doin up here wid Remy?"

"School project. Migratory birds," Bobby responded coolly, taking out a pair of binoculars from his backpack.

Remy shook his head, knowing what he was upto. "Dat is one fille you should keep away from," he cautioned after catching sight of a silhouette, presumably belonging to Emma, moving back and forth inside one of the rooms.

"Stay way?!" Bobby exclaimed as he adjusted the binoculars. "No way! I-I mean, look at the pretty migratory bird!"

"Blonde birds with blue eyes are always trouble," Remy mumbled.

"Aww….did Remy LeBeau have some 'unfortunate' incident with a blonde girl with blue eyes?"

"Non!" Remy quickly denied. "Nothin!"

"Yeah right!" Bobby began sarcastically. "You sound practically scared Gambit—Oh my God! There she is Gambit!" He suddenly screamed pointing at something behind Remy.

"Where?!" Remy actually whirled.

"Oh man!" Bobby was laughing his everything off. "I can't believe you fell for the lamest trick in the book!"

"Very funny ice cube…" Remy hissed and was about to retaliate.

"Oooo birdy is shedding her feathers….." Bobby murmured, his attention back to the window. "Open curtains! Open sesame!"

The curtains opened to reveal not Emma, but some unfamiliar girl.

"Who de hell is dat?!" Remy asked, instantly forgetting about doing something painful to Bobby "Dink Remy's seen her."

"Me too. But how?…..hmm…nice…" Bobby murmured, zooming in on her behind.

The girl walked up to the mirror, yawned, stretched her arms and let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Uh….Must be a pimple," Bobby presumed.

The girl suddenly started cursing loudly in German before she faded away and in her place stood—

"Kurt!!" Bobby screeched almost making Remy fall off the tree. "That's—K-Kurt—Oh man!" He paled as he slowly brought down the binoculars. "I'm going to be sick! Who could play such a terrible joke?!"

He heard a little snicker and found Todd at the bottom.

"You evil frog—" Bobby made a gesture to throw the binoculars at him.

"Hehe gotta go!" Todd said with a nervous laugh. "Later yo!" He then hopped out of sight.

"Ugh! I'm on the wrong tree!" Bobby realized. He was about to climb down but stopped and quickly put up the binoculars. "Oooo….Rogue's home….and she's not alone….."

"What?!" Remy snatched the binoculars while Bobby choked on its cord.

"G-Gambit! C-Can't breathe!" Bobby choked, trying to loosen the cord around his neck.

"How dare dat idiot stalk her?!" Remy growled on catching Rogue climb out of a car followed by Cody.

Bobby finally loosened the cord and gasped in air. "I-I could've died!"

"Shut up!" Remy snapped, never moving his eyes away from Rogue and Cody.

"Wow….this place is…..huge…" Cody uttered amazed.

"Yeah it is," Rogue answered, shifting uneasily.

"He's lookin for her room….." Remy uttered.

"Gambit," Bobby rolled his eyes. "He's just admiring this ultra-cool mansion."

"Non," Remy persisted. "Room."

"Umm…Thanks for the ride," Rogue began. "Sorry about your car," she nervously glanced at the huge dent on the side of the car. "Ah really didn't mean ta scare you like that. A-Ah kind of forgot about the detour at the mall and mah teleportin power also kind of ran out."

"It's ok. I was a bit….startled," Cody said after much thought. "Never saw someone appear out of thin air before. And Besides," he shrugged. "Car's a rental."

"What are dey sayin?!" The impatient Remy said.

"Somethin about….bar being rental?" Bobby answered, trying to lip-read their conversation.

"Bar? Rental? Hmm…." Remy pondered.

"So you're power is teleporting?" Cody asked Rogue.

"Uh…well sort of….that was a borrowed power actually."

"Borrowed?" Cody looked confused. "Then what's your real power?"

"Well you got a good demonstration on the dance floor."

"Dance floor? I'm sure she said dance floor!" Bobby said.

"You can put people in a coma?" Cody asked in a serious tone.

"Depends on how long Ah touch them. And their memories and life-force, everything about them flows inta me too."

"What? What did she say?!" The restless Remy asked.

"Something about touching….and force and flowing and more touching—O man!" Bobby shook his head. "Either your girlfriend is sick or I'm totally misinterpreting."

"Mon chere is fine!" Remy said. "Dat homme is de sick one!"

"H-How much do you know?" Cody asked faintly. "My memories."

"About…well….everythin," Rogue confessed

Cody's reaction was a mixture of embarrassment and fear.

"Don't worry. Ah'm not the tellin type."

Cody slowly nodded.

"Well….Ah should get goin," Rogue said, slowly backing a few steps.

"Hey! I think Rogue's about to leave," Bobby said.

"Dat means he's gonna ask her out," Remy guessed, taking out a coin. "Try…to ask her out….."

"Nah! He's a human," Bobby dismissed Remy's words. "He's going to runaway screaming in terror."

"Non." Remy aimed and threw the coin.

"Umm….." Cody began, watching Rogue walk away. "Uh…Rogue? Can I ask—Ouch!"

"Strike!" Bobby whooped.

"Yes?" Rogue turned to Cody.

"Uh…well I-I …" Cody stammered, looking around in confusion.

"Did you lose somethin?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh no! No! I-I just—Ouch! Hey!" He whirled around angrily when another coin hit his head.

Remy smirked when he saw Rogue looking at Cody as if he had lost it.

"I-I'm sorry," Cody quickly apologized to Rogue. "Some leaf hit me."

"A leaf?" Rogue brow shot up.

"A-A branch. With leaves," Cody corrected, looking embarrassed.

"It's kind of gettin late," Rogue said in a formal tone. "Ah have ta go."

"Can I get your number?" Cody blurted out loud enough for the occupants of the tree to hear.

"Number? Ha!" Remy laughed. "Dere be no way in a million years mon cherie is gonna give you her number."

Rogue appeared to be hesitating. Remy noticed this and his ecstatic mood vanished.

"Non Rogue…..Don't be a fool!" Remy muttered when she slowly took the pen from Cody. "No….no chere…." He mumbled when she wrote on Cody's palm. "No!"

"So that makes Rogue a fool right?" Bobby's question was answered with a hard smack on the back. "Ouch!"

"Thanks," Cody said.

"Bye," Rogue said and finally left.

"Bye…" Cody who was busy smiling to himself, never noticed someone sneak up behind him.

"Bonsoir mon ami."

Startled, he whirled to face Remy and Bobby. "Uh…hello?" He greeted them uncertainly. "Where did you—"

"No need to worry mon ami," Remy came up and put an arm around his shoulder. "We're not here to harm you very painfully."

"Yeah," Bobby agreed. "We come in peace."

Cody gave them odd looks. "I should be going."

"Non!" Remy suddenly grabbed his wrist and scribbled over Rogue's number on his palm.

"What are you doing?!" Cody said angrily, pulling his hand back.

"Relax! Relax!" Remy calmed him "Remy only be givin you de right number."

Cody was looking at him in disbelief. "What?"

Remy pulled out a small piece of paper from one of his trench coat's pockets. "Dis be de right number."

"Wait a minute!" Bobby interrupted after getting a good look at the number. "Isn't that—Oof!" He was shoved aside by Remy.

"You see, dis one—" Remy pointed at Bobby. "Accidentally broke her cell phone today and she doesn't know. So to save her all de trouble of findin you, we're givin you her new phone number."

At first, Remy was sure Cody wasn't going to believe him and ask questions, but surprisingly he did.

"Alright," Cody said after a while and took the paper.

Remy heaved a sigh of relief. "Another ding you should know. When you phone her, call her 'Ro'," Remy said and winked. "She loves dat name. Oh and don't forget 'Stormy', she loves dat as well. More than Ro."

Cody looked tentative. "But, she told me her name was—"

"Mon ami, she tells dat name to all strangers," Remy informed. "You ever dink of callin her, don't use de name 'Rogue' and also remember, her voice will sound a little different on de phone."

"Uh….Ok…." Cody said uncertainly. "Thank you."

Remy smiled. "What are friends for?"

Cody just gave him an odd look before climbing into his car.

"Au revoir," Remy smirked as he watched his car disappear. "For good."

"Are you crazy?!" Bobby burst. "Storm finds out and it's going to be thunderstorms for us!"

Remy yawned. "Don't care. Besides, she's out of range."

"The plan was 'not' to give him Storm's phone number but to—"

"It was lame and needed improvement," Remy repeated Bobby's previous words.

"Ok that's it! Before you do another stupid thing and put us in trouble I'll—Remy? Remy?" Bobby looked around confused when Remy disappeared. "Hmm….I think now is the perfect time to try out my instant 'mend together couples' plan."

* * *

"Ugh!" X23 made a disgusted face as Rogue came out of the bathroom after her four hour long shower. "You still stink." 

"It's not mah fault that your nose is so big!" Rogue retorted.

"Unlike yours," X23 added. "No wonder you can't smell yourself."

Knock knock

"Who is it?" Rogue asked annoyed as she dried her hair.

"A teddy-bear." X23 replied.

Rogue chuckled as she walked towards the door. "What would a teddy bear be doin outside mah room?" She asked and swung open the door.

She blinked on really finding a teddy bear.

"Cute Remy…." she said as she picked the stuffed toy. "Really cute…."

"Gambit didn't send it idiot," X23 told her.

Rogue frowned, closing the door. "Who did then?"

As if in reply to her answer, someone knocked on the door.

Rogue answered it and was surprised to find Scott there.

"Uh….hey Rogue," he greeted nervously. "Ok umm…This may sound really strange but…you didn't happen to by any chance get a teddy bear?"

"Yeah Ah did," Rogue answered, giving him a puzzled look. "By Gambit Ah think."

"Uh…actually it was Jamie."

Rogue blinked. "Jamie? Why would he send it?"

"I told him."

"Oh….y-you did?" Rogue blushed. "What's the umm…." She trailed off after spotting the 'I love you' sign on the nose of the bear. "err.…occasion?"

"It's for Jean. Jamie accidentally placed it here."

"Oh. It's for Jean…." Rogue said sourly. She slowly handed it back. "Then Ah guess you should give this to her."

"Yeah I will," Scott said. "Sorry for disturbing you guys."

"It's alright," Rogue said slowly. X23 sneaked up behind her.

"Rogue has a crush on you." Rogue could only widen her eyes at X23's sudden proclamation.

"Uh…Excuse me?" Scott asked in a mixture of surprise and doubt.

"She's been actin crazy lately," Rogue quickly said, giving a pat on X23's head and resisting the temptation to rip her hair out. "Yeah poor little crazy thing. Good bye Scott."

She quickly closed the door before turning to X23 with the fury of a thousand storms. "What the hell were you tryin ta do?!"

"Something you're too scared to do," X23 answered calmly.

"Scared of what?" Rogue turned away from her. "Ah don't know what you're talkin about!"

"Yeah right," X23 rolled her eyes. "Loser!"

"Listen!" Rogue turned to her. "The only way that's goin to happen is if Ah'm possessed by some evil blonde cheerleader."

Knock knock

"You're busted. He heard it all," X23 said.

Rogue, at first, actually seemed to believe her, but after some thought, she shook her head dismissing the idea. "Nah!"

She answered the door. "Scott did you forget somethin—" She stopped when she saw a very sober Bobby "What do you want?"

"Can you….." He trailed off on catching sight of X23 in the room, "…come to my room? I-It's 18 and above stuff and I-I don't want her to hear this."

"Pornographic stuff you mean?" X23, who obviously heard, asked.

"No!" Bobby said innocently before leaning close to Rogue's ear and whispering, "Remy stuff!"

"What about—"

"No! Ssshh!" Bobby shushed her. "Confidential stuff. Come to my room."

Rogue hesitated.

"It will only take a minute," Bobby said. "C'mon! No one's going to suspect we did something. A minute is too short and it's impossible with your sucky powers—"

"Alright Ah get the idea!" Rogue said before following him to his room.

"C-Close the door," Bobby said, his voice suddenly wavering. "I-I don't want anybody else to hear this."

Puzzled, Rogue obeyed.

Bobby took a deep breath. "Rogue….I-I don't know where to start….It's so tragic….a-at this age, w-who could've guessed?"

Rogue folded her arms and gave him an annoyed look. "What are you talkin about?"

"R-Remy…h-he….h-he…" Bobby suddenly dropped on his knees and burst into tears. "Oh dear God!!!"

"What happened?!" Rogue cried, kneeling and grabbing him by the shoulders. "Did somethin happen ta Remy?! Answer me Bobby!!"

"Oh…..Rogue…." Bobby continued sobbing. "I-I can't! I-I just can't—Oh God!!!" He buried his face into her chest.

Normally, Rogue would've killed him, but right now, he was needed alive to tell whatever he wanted to tell her.

"Bobby c'mon tell me! Is Remy alright?" She asked in a softer tone.

Bobby slowly pulled back. "F-For now," he sniffed. "B-But, I-I don't know for how long."

"What?! What do you mean?"

Bobby sniffled and blew his nose on the bed covers. "A-A month ago….Mr. McCoy and Gambit—I-I heard them talking … too much alcohol and cigarettes….." He buried his face in the covers. "Why did he drink and smoke too much?!"

"Bobby! C'mon focus! What happened?" Rogue asked. "What did they say?"

"He's going to—not sure how much time is left, but Gambit's going to…." Bobby took a deep shaky breath as he lifted his face up. "Go to a trip to happy land…." He pointed up. "…..in the sky…...one way ticket."

Rogue blinked once, twice, thrice, before her features tightened into a frown. "You're jokin."

"Joke? Joke?!" He shouted angrily. "Would I be here if it was a joke?! Would I waste these precious tears if all of this was a joke?!" He asked before his voice took a tone that scared Rogue. "What if something happened to him now Rogue? Would that also be a joke? Huh?"

Rogue was speechless.

"I made a mistake coming to you. I should've gone to Jean instead!"

"Bobby wait!"

Bobby let out an exasperated sigh before turning to her. "Yeah?"

"Ah'm sorry it's just that…..you tellin me all this it's just—"

"Oh so coming out of my mouth is a joke? Yeah I don't blame you. Fate is so evil sometimes."

"You swear you're tellin the truth?" Rogue asked, still suspicious.

"Swear!" Bobby held up his palm. His other hand however, cloaked by the covers, had their fingers crossed. "Cross my heart and hope to die—Oh no! I-I mean go to a happy place. Faraway….."

Rogue stayed quiet from a few moments.

Bobby came up and put a hand over her shoulder. "My deepest condolences."

Rogue rolled her eyes. She walked towards the door. "Ah'm goin ta ask him."

"What?! No! No!" Bobby shook his head vehemently. "D-Don't! Please don't ask him! He doesn't want anyone to know. It's a secret between him and the good doc."

Rogue seemed to be in deep thought. "A secret? Why would he hide somethin like this from me?"

"Because he loves you?" Bobby suggested. "Just don't ask him."

Rogue sighed and slowly nodded. "Alright. Ah won't."

"Ok now….if you don't mind…I must cry my eyes out," Bobby said, before bursting into another round of tears.

Rogue gave him an uncertain look and left.

Bobby quickly got up, shut the door, locked it, let out a squeal and collapsed into never-ending laughter.

* * *

How did it happen? Rogue wondered as she walked through the passage-way in a daze. Well Jean could give a whole explanation on that but how could Remy be sick?! He looked 100 percent healthy 24/7! _"Ah swear! It's like you never get tired!"_ She told him once. Bobby is an idiot and probably joking around and Remy is fine. Uh-Huh fine. Rogue assured herself as she headed towards the Cajun's room. 

She stopped and lightly knocked on the door.

No answer.

She knocked again.

Still no answer.

Rogue frowned. Hmm…he couldn't be sleeping. It was too early for him. What if something happened—

She shook her head furiously. _'Stop it! He's fine! Bobby's an idiot!'_

She knocked again, harder this time.

Nothing.

Without wasting any more precious time, she turned the doorknob and burst in.

No sign of Remy in the room, but she heard the shower, indicating he was in the bathroom.

She heaved a sigh of relief and walked towards the bathroom door.

"Remy?" She called and knocked many times.

No answer—only the sound of the shower.

"Remy?" She knocked again, harder this time and still got no reply.

'Why wasn't he answering? Why was the shower on? What the hell was Remy doing in there?!' were the questions currently swirling in Rogue's head.

"Remy if you're in there, answer me!" She practically screamed and pounded on the door so many times that her hand hurt. "Remy!!!!"

Wasting no time, Rogue backed up a few paces before delivering a flying kick to the door.

The door fell open with a thud.

Rogue rushed in but stopped when she caught sight of a familiar, but wet and naked figure.

For almost a minute, they stared at each other.

Rogue felt her cheeks grow hot and she turned to look the opposite way.

An awkward silence hung in the room before she heard the shower being turned off.

Remy was the first to break the silence. "Dere be a reasonable explanation for breakin de bathroom door?"

"A-Ah…uh…well…." Rogue was too embarrassed to face him, let alone say anything.

"If you wanted to use de bathroom so badly, all you had to do was knock," Remy appeared before her with a towel wrapped around his waist. But he was still dripping wet—Tiny droplets slowly sliding lower and lower and—

Remy cleared his throat. "Rogue? Remy's face is up here." He pointed out with a smirk.

"Ah know A-Ah was just admirin the floor," she lied before getting straight to the point. "Ah knocked many times and you didn't answer are you alright?" She asked without any pause.

Remy gave her a confused look. "Dink so."

Rogue was about to ask something else when she noticed the burn mark on his palm. "How did that happen?"

"Remy's heart go boom," Remy said sadly, pulling his hand back with the scar from the 'Cody' robots in the Danger Room.

"Don't say that Remy! N-Nothin's goin ta happen ta you're heart! You're goin ta be ok!" Rogue said before taking some antiseptic out and applying it on his palm. "There."

"It still hurts….." Remy said bitterly.

Instead of arguing, she placed her covered palm over his and kissed it. "And now?"

Remy smiled widely. "Mon Dieu! It's a miracle! De pain just vanished!"

"C'mon. Wear somethin," She dragged him out of the bathroom. "You're shiverin."

He smiled slyly at her. "Remy doesn't sleep wid clothes on."

Rogue's reaction almost made Remy lose his balance. "Are you crazy swamp rat?!! You can catch a cold or somethin worse deadly!!" She slapped her mouth shut after uttering the word 'deadly'

"Rogue…are you alright?" Remy asked, looking concerned.

She slowly removed her hand. "Ah'm fine, just put somethin on warm when you sleep okay?"

"What's de matter? Afraid dat Remy might catch his death?" Remy asked playfully while Rogue resisted everything in her power to ask him right there and then.

"No. Afraid that Remy might catch a cold and pass it on to others."

"Den Remy be better wid a non-contagious disease," Remy said, walking over to his closet and pulling out a black T-shirt.

Rogue sucked in her breath. Maybe Bobby wasn't lying. Maybe—

Remy yawned and stretched his arms. "Feel so tired….."

Rogue let out a small gasp. Remy never felt tired at this time. Midnight would be too early for him. "Remy…you're never tired at this time."

Remy sleepily nodded in agreement as he put on the shirt "De Danger Room practice took de energy away."

"Yeah but—Remy!!" She cried embarrassed and quickly placed a hand over her eyes when Remy removed the towel that had been wrapped around his waist.

"What chere?" He asked innocently. "Didn't you just see all of Gambit a minute ago?"

"Yeah but not this side," Rogue said sarcastically and carefully uncovered her eyes, when she was sure Remy was fully dressed.

"Well bonne nuit chere. Remy better be gettin to sleep and you should too."

Rogue nodded. "Okay. Sleep for as long as you like—J-Just don't sleep forever."

"Non, don't dink it's Remy's time yet," he said joked while Rogue felt her heart twist. "Besides," he walked upto her and slid his arm around her waist. "Remy won't ever leave his chere."

Rogue gulped and abruptly pulled back. She didn't care if she promised Bobby not to ask him, she was going to ask, indirectly, ofcourse. "R-Remy?"

"Oui chere?"

Rogue took a deep breath and shook her head. "Remy A-Ah…." she began nervously, avoiding eye contact. "Ah know what you've been hidin."

Remy gave her a puzzled look. "Chere….?"

Rogue continued. "It's….one of your most deepest and darkest secret…."

Remy's face darkened. "What do you mean?"

"A-Ah know that you're—T-That you have a…you have a…" Rogue just couldn't go on. "You can guess what Ah'm talkin about. It's somethin you never wanted any one of us ta know."

Remy looked shocked and terrified. "Y-You know about….her?"

'Her?' Rogue raised her brow. _'So he gives gender to diseases too?' _Well knowing this was Remy, he would most probably do that.

"You know about……Belladonna?" He asked in a barely audible voice.

'Belladonna?' Rogue was confused for a second. "Oh belladonna!" She realized, remembering the name of the drug Mr. McCoy gave her when her stomach got seriously upset after eating Kitty's home-made pizza. "Yeah Ah know about belladonna, why?"

Remy stared at her incredulously. "C-Chere, I-I'm sorry! I-I was goin ta tell you about her! I-I was j-just waitin for de right time. I didn't want you to get hurt. I-I'm sorry! Please believe me it's de truth!"

Rogue could just stare in shock after Remy's confession. He also never ever spoke a whole sentence in first person. Bobby was right……that idiot was right…..Remy was dying….

"Oh mah Gawd…." She slowly backed away, putting a hand over her mouth. "No……"

"Rogue please listen to me!" Remy pleaded. "Rogue I only love you! Always will, even after death, Remy won't forget you."

She wasn't going to cry……Rogue wasn't going to cry—

Rogue let out a muffled cry before tears made their way down her cheeks.

"Chere please don't cry!" Remy begged. "Please Rogue! Everythin's goin to be ok!"

With Rogue crying and Remy pleading her to stop, it was obvious that they never heard Kurt port into the room.

"Gambit!!!! Vhat did you do to her?!" Kurt demanded furiously.

"I-I—" Remy was at a loss of words, "I-I—"

"I knew this day vas going to come!" Kurt said angrily, ready to lunge at Remy. "But I didn't think it vould come so soon."

"Kurt leave him alone! He didn't do anythin!"

Kurt and Remy both turned to Rogue.

"Rogue….? Then vhy are you crying?" Kurt asked confused.

"For no reason!!" Rogue screamed.

Both gave her concerned and puzzled looks.

Rogue began wiping her tears. "A-Ah'm sorry Kurt. Ah'm ok. J-Just could you please go?"

Kurt hesitated.

"Ah'll be ok," she assured. "Go."

"You better be ok," Kurt mumbled, giving Remy a murderous glare before teleporting out.

"Chere I—" Remy was cut off when Rogue embraced him tightly.

"I-It's ok R-Remy," Rogue hiccuped. "A-Ah understand. If Ah were you, A-Ah don't know what Ah would've done."

Remy looked at Rogue as if seeing her for the first time. "You really don't mind me havin a wif—"

"What's the matter with ya swamp rat?!" Rogue burst after fully recovering. "Of course Ah don't mind!"

Remy still looked skeptical. "A-Are you sure? From experience Remy knows dat a femme can either kill or leave if she finds out dat her love has a wif—"

"Remy…" Rogue interrupted. "Ah'm not goin ta leave or kill you just because you're sick."

Remy, obviously took the word 'sick' in a completely different manner. "You really mean it chere?"

"Of course Ah mean it!"

Remy broke into the happiest smile she had ever seen on his face. "You're de most incredible femme in dis whole world!" He exclaimed joyously before sweeping her off her feet and actually tossed her up in the air and caught her.

"Remy! Are you nuts?!" Rogue screamed, not from the shock of getting thrown up in the air. "You're stressin yourself!"

"Can't help it chere!" Remy grinned, setting her down and spinning her around. "Remy feels so alive!"

"So don't stress yourself if you want ta stay that way!" Rogue chided.

Remy stopped and blinked. "Stay dat way?"

"Just go to bed," Rogue said wearily, giving him a push towards the bed.

"Rogue," He turned to her with a serious expression. "Please don't let de others know about—"

"Ah won't. Ah promise."

"J'et aime," he whispered and placed a kiss over her hand.

"Me too," she whispered. "Now go to bed already!"

"Me too?" Remy asked, making a sad face. "Just me too?"

Rogue was never able to answer as sounds of explosions and Ray's laughing erupted from outside the room.

Remy scowled. "Remy's never gonna get any sleep now."

Rogue frowned. "Ah'll take care of it. You just rest," she told him and came out into the passage-way where except Bobby, the new recruits were present.

"Bed-time!" She yelled at the teenagers.

"No way!" Amara protested. "I'm not even sleepy!"

"Yeah!" The others chorused.

"Oh really Princess?" Rogue walked upto Amara. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she folded her arms. "Why?"

"Well…." she never noticed Rogue slip off her glove till her palm was on her face. "You look kinda drowsy ta me." Rogue told the unconscious Amara. She turned to the others who were gaping with their mouths open. "Anyone else havin trouble sleepin?"

* * *

A/N: Updates are not going to be slow anymore, they are going to be rare, yes RARE!


	12. New Discoveries, Old Secrets

Note: _Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing! Got two days off so I decided to complete the chapter._

Xevo Chic: You've been waiting years for the previous chapter? **(Gasp)** Did I take that long to update? And for being such a patient little girl, you'll be happy to know that your three fav characters are in this chappie.

Star-of-Chaos: Betting eh? I'll win either way cause I'm the author :-)

Nikki Greenleaf: Good news for you. I placed Emma on the kill list of—You'll know who when you reach the final scene.

ishandahalf: Lol so much anger against Belle. Unluckily, she can't be the one with the fatal disease cause that would spoil all the fun and insanity. And yes, Remy sucks for having a wife and of course Rogue wouldn't be happy when she finds out.

**Ripdos A.K.A The Bad Ash: **No I'm not going to discontinue it. The updates are gonna be once in a blue moon. Lol and Rogue kill Bobby? That's for me to write and you to find out. I've planned a far worst fate for Emma. Right now it's only a plan and can possibly change.

SickmindedSucker: Look I updated, so don't start crying! And no, don't think of yourself as bad reviewer. And whoa there! If you say that to Carol Danvers then I'm not sure you'll live to see another day.

Raniatlw: Sadly yes, school comes first……

oceanbang, Ro: Thanks for reviewing!

****

Hope you Enjoy!

"Xavier Institute for the gifted youngsters. How may I help you?"

Jean scowled, clutching the phone tightly in her hand. Since who allowed her to answer the phone?

"Hello?"

"Give the phone to Scott," Jean simply said.

"Oh it's you." Emma's tone instantly changed. "Here everyone was celebrating the terrible accident of an SUV that was reported to have belonged to a red-head with an uptight attitude, who met her demise in the most horrifying manner."

"Just to let you know Emma, the feeling is mutual," Jean shot back. "And my SUV was stolen today."

"Stolen? Now isn't that awful?" Emma sympathized as she played with the keys to Jean's SUV. "Who could've done such a thing?"

"Whoever it was took the keys!"

"Too bad. Well, I would love to chat but Scott and I have to get back to our little game."

"What game?" Jean asked suspiciously.

"Well it involves getting stripped then proceeding towards the bedroom—"

"Emma! Where's Scott?!"

"Sleeping. We had a bit too much fun."

"Emma!!!" Emma who had pulled the cordless from her ear, put it back. "Stop playing and tell me!!"

"Alright, he really is sleeping." Emma finally confessed. "Can't you handle a little joke?"

"From you, no! Could you tell someone to pick us up from the mall?"

"Alright…..."

"Now. Immediately," Jean said after a while. "Because the mall's about to close. And the weather's getting worse."

Emma glanced outside and smiled. "Perfect."

"What?!"

"Fine, I'll inform someone."

"Good!" Without even saying good-bye, Jean hung up.

"Goodnight darling," Emma said to the beeping tone and switched the cordless off.

"Uh…Who was it?" Scott asked, entering the kitchen.

Emma put on a clueless face. "Wrong number."

* * *

"Oh honeys! I'm home!!" Tabitha sang after kicking open the door to her apartment. 

The only response she got was John's snoring and Wanda's incoherent mumble.

"Yeah. I'm also glad that you guys are still alive," Tabitha said. She turned back to the door-way. "Oh yeah, I……invite you in?" She said uncertainly to Jean and Kitty. "As if you're not always welcome."

"Uh no, it wasn't that," Jean said as she hesitantly stepped in. "It's just….why didn't anyone show to pick us up?!"

"Pyro!!" Tabitha suddenly screamed. "What the hell—Take off your shoes!! Take them off! No shoes in my bed!!"

"You take em off Sheila," he mumbled "I'm so tired….."

Tabitha came up and furiously removed his boots.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Jean burst. "Can't Scott see that I'm missing?!"

"Uh…with someone like Emma in the mansion I'd say nopes," Tabitha said honestly. "But like I said before forty-five times, you're welcome to stay here."

"B-But I have homework!" Kitty whined. "I say we fly home."

Jean took a brief glance outside and shook her head. "Unless you want to get struck by lightning."

A sleepy Wanda walked out of the bathroom and towards the bed. She glowered on finding John lying there. "Get off."

John yawned and buried his head in the pillow.

Wanda poked him hard. "I said get off!"

"Ow! What? There's lots of space on that side," He carelessly pointed to his side.

"Oh there is no way I'm going to sleep with you!"

"Sleeping with Tabitha is gonna be more unethical," John mumbled.

"What? What did you just say?!" Wanda demanded. Everything in the room was engulfed in a blue light.

"Sleep on the couch Sheila," John said. "Cause I'm not moving."

"What couch? I don't have a couch," Tabitha mentioned.

"Too bad," John said without any sympathy.

"Pyro c'mon," Jean tried to reason with him before Wanda lost her temper completely. "Be a gentleman and let the lady sleep on the bed."

John sat up straight. "Lady?" He burst into hysterics. "Oh my God! Lady?! Wanda a lady?! Hahahaha!!!!" He rolled off the bed and onto the floor laughing.

"Well atleast he's off the bed," Tabitha pointed.

"Shut up!" Wanda snapped throwing a pillow at John. "I said shut up!"

John stopped and tsked tsked. "Throwing a pillow? That's very unlady-like Sheila." Another pillow hit his face. "Oh so you want a pillow war?!" He asked in a challenging tone as Wanda made herself comfortable on the bed.

"Get lost," she said and closed her eyes.

"No," He refused, climbing back on the bed and crawling towards her. He silently took a pillow. "Open your eyes and you will get a lovely surprise……"

Wanda let out a disgusted noise before sitting up and turning to John. "Listen! If you don't—" Her sentence was cut short when John swung the pillow, hitting her square in the face, a little too hard than he planned to. Wanda toppled off the bed and landed on her back on the wooden floor.

"Bloody hell!!" John squeaked and quickly threw the pillow to Tabitha who caught it.

Wanda, who was the definition of fury, slowly stood up.

"It was her! I-I s-swear!" John accused Tabitha as Wanda slowly advanced.

Wanda didn't believe him.

"She was possessing me!" John pointed at Jean.

Jean rolled her eyes. "Please!!"

Wanda didn't listen and still moved forward.

"T-Then it was her!!" John pointed at Kitty.

"No!" Kitty said.

"Pyro you know why guys should act 'gentle' towards a lady?" Tabitha asked John who was hiding behind her.

"Yes!" He answered, almost close to crying. "W-Wanda. Sheila it was an accident! If I set you on fire then that isn't accidental but this is—" He abruptly stopped and blinked before a smile slowly formed on his lips. "Ha!" He whisked out his lighter and flicked it on. "Take another step and you're gonna burn." He threatened Wanda. "Burn!!!"

Tabitha slapped his arm while Jean snatched the lighter away from him. "I can't believe you could go so low Pyro!"

"Yeah. Trying to kill a poor, defenseless girl," Kitty piped in.

"Defenseless?!" He gaped at her and then at Wanda.

"You're like a wife-beater," Kitty continued.

"What?! You're saying that it's ok for her to beat me but I can't?! Where are the Men's Rights group?!" John shouted at the ceiling.

"You're the one who hit her first," Tabitha reminded him. "Do you know what they do to people like that in prison?"

"I'm innocent!!" He cried. "I don't want to go to prison!!"

"We're witnesses…we saw it all," Tabitha said in a colloquial voice. "You're guilty Pyro."

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!!" John collapsed on his knees near Wanda's feet. "Please!! Please!! Wanda! Please!!! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!! I'm not a wife-beater!!"

"Do you still want to give the poor guy a beating?" Tabitha asked coming beside Wanda. "It would be amusing but….."

Wanda looked down at John's tear-stained face before noticing his runny nose. She made a disgusted face. "Eww…. I-I guess not…"

"Oh thank you!" John ecstatically got on his feet and threw his arms around Wanda before placing a loud wet kiss on her cheek. "I'll love you forever for this Sheila! I'll remember this forever! Oh I'll—What is it?" He asked when everyone, besides Wanda, were giving him horrified looks. "Is it something I said?"

* * *

"Can't you try harder?" Rogue whispered into the cordless phone. "Ah know Ah know! Visions just come ta you," She glanced over at the snoring Remy. "Irene just tell me if you see Gambit or not—Hey! Hello? Hello?" 

Rogue scowled when Irene hung up. "Thanks for nothin!" Just what time was it exactly that Irene was so ticked off?

"Oh…." Rogue uttered after catching sight of Remy's watch on the bedside table. 3 am. That made sense of Irene's behavior and Remy's loud snoring.

Rogue went stiff when his snoring suddenly stopped.

She slowly shook him with one hand. Her other hand checked his pulse. "Remy? Remy are you awake?"

She heard a little groan before his body started stirring. "Why did you wake me up?" He asked annoyed. "Remy was havin a beau dream—" He abruptly got up. "Chere? What are you doin here?!"

"Watchin over you," Rogue answered. "Ah never left."

He still looked dazed and confused. "Chere……you should go to bed," He slowly lied back and closed his eyes. "You have school in de mornin."

"Excuse me, but, aren't you the one who is always sayin, 'miss school for me chere, Remy gets very lonely?'" Rogue recalled.

"Non. It must be a different Remy," Remy yawned and rolled unto his side. "Go to sleep chere. Remy needs to catch up wid his dream."

"What were you dreamin about Cajun? Girls?" Rogue asked sarcastically.

"Non…it was a light…." He hesitantly began.

Rogue frowned. "A light?"

"Oui. A beautiful white light……" Remy recalled in a daze. "And voices were callin me. It was strange…but it was wonderful….Never had a dream like dat."

Beautiful light, calling voices—Rogue could've suffered a heart attack right there. Remy dreamt of heaven?! Or maybe it wasn't a dream at all.

"Mmm…" Remy murmured, snuggling against the pillow. "Better get to sleep and see what de voices wanted."

"Remy no no! Wait!"

Remy turned to her with a confused expression. "Wait for what?"

"Remy, dreamin of heaven is not a good sign!"

"Heaven?" Remy smiled and looked up. "Guess somebody up dere likes me." He was again about to go to sleep and to dreamland when Rogue interrupted.

"You'll turn away from any other lights and people who call you right?"

"Maybe….."

"Remy!!!"

"Oui. Oui I'll turn away!" He pulled the covers over his head. "I want to sleep!"

"Promise?"

"Oui, I promise. I'll wait for mon chere den we'll go together into de light."

"Remy!!" Rogue grabbed the covers and pulled them back. "That wasn't funny!! Swear it that you'll turn away from any light and callin people?"

Remy let out an exasperated sigh and slowly pulled himself up. "On one condition….."

"What's that?"

* * *

Rogue scowled when Remy shut his bedroom door in her face before locking it. "I love you Rogue. Goodnight…..." His room then went completely dark. 

Knowing that sleep was useless in a situation like this, Rogue slowly headed down-stairs.

After grabbing a soda and a jar of cookies from the kitchen, she settled back on the couch and switched on the TV. Her mind, though, was still occupied with Remy and how much time was left for him in this world.

"I dare anyone to beat me!" Rogue recognized the girl on TV as Bobby's favorite masked wrestler, Ms. Marvel.

"Yeah Ah'll beat you," Rogue rolled her eyes and changed the channel. "Idiot."

Titanic was playing on this channel.

Instead of making sarcastic comments as usual, Rogue was asking herself a number of questions.

Why did Leonardo DiCaprio have to die? He was so young! And Remy was young too and he—

Rogue shut her eyes, took a deep breath, sipped some soda and changed the channel.

Just her rotten luck! This channel was showing someone's funeral.

She only caught the words 'supermodel' who was 'twenty-two died of some mysterious illness.'

Twenty two? Remy was also twenty-two. She didn't burst into tears, but her eyes slowly started to well up with tears. She was about to change the channel but stopped when she suddenly noticed Warren and Emma, in a crowd of reporters, not to mention their questions.

Rogue quickly turned up the volume.

"Is it true that you and Miss Braddock were having an affair?"

"Leave me alone," Warren said annoyed pushing his way through.

"Listen, be good little reporters and interview Britney Spears or something," Emma told them.

They ignored her and started bombarding questions again.

"Is it also true that you ended the relationship after discovering she contracted a fatal disease?"

Warren delivered a punch right across his face.

"Wow…." Rogue uttered amazed as he continued beating up the reporter till Emma stopped him. "Guess Emma wasn't kiddin about Warren beatin the crap out of reporters."

"_We can assume that that's a yes,"_ the reporter, who now had a black eye and a bloody lip, said as he regained his posture.

"How dare you—" Warren was again about to attack him but Emma held him back firmly.

"Miss Frost! Miss Frost! Any comments about the rumors regarding you responsible for Miss Braddock's death?"

"Yes! It was me! I mixed rat poison in her Diet Coke! Or was it insect spray?" She said sarcastically. _"There. You have your bloody stories to print now leave us before—" _Warren had again lunged at one of the reporters, though this time, his overcoat was left hanging in Emma's hands.

A few seconds of silence prevailed before—

"Warren Worthington is a mutant?!"

"Great…." Rogue took a large gulp of her soda, which remained bottled up in her mouth as she watched the event.

"Guess what happens to reporters, who don't mind their bloody business," Emma said before she transformed into her diamond form.

'Man, she could earn a fortune by sellin herself,' Rogue thought.

"Oh my God! Emma Frost is a—" The reporter's sentence was cut off by a punch from Emma.

"For all the kids watching this, remember, violence is bad," Emma began and punched another reporter. _"But in my opinion," _she grabbed a mic from one of the reporters and crushed it, "_it's absolutely acceptable in situations like this one."_

"Acceptable?! You are an insane crazy bitch Emma!" An angry voice yelled next to Rogue.

Rogue blinked. That voice. She could never forget that voice and that British accent. The only person whom she knew was—

She finally turned to her side.

Rogue spurted out half of her soda and started choking on the remainder.

"Eww...that was really appalling..." Risty said, wiping her soda-wet hair. "Are you even slightly aware of the word 'manner?'"

How the hell was she suppose to react when her evil psychotic mother was sitting next to her as if nothing was wrong? Rogue thought as she coughed harder.

"Uh…Are you….alright...?"

She was choking! Of course she was not alright! Well if she was dying then she was taking Mystique with her.

Rogue somehow took a hold of Risty's throat but didn't have enough strength to squeeze the life out of her.

Risty was giving her a concerned look. "Just relax for a minute," she told Rogue before slamming her palm hard on Rogue's chest

Rogue's coughing fits decreased and she took gulps of air.

"Are you feeling better?"

Rogue replied by shoving her away, hard.

"Oof! Your most welcome, luv." She said sarcastically as she got up.

"W-What….a-a-are you d-d-d-oin h-h-here?" Rogue asked, her breath coming out erratically.

"I was here to see Professor Charles Xavier. But I don't think I need him anymore. He can't help me."

"Like Ah'm so goin ta believe that excuse," Rogue said sarcastically, fully recovered now. "Get out."

"Pardon?" She gave Rogue a confused look.

"Ah said get out!" Rogue raised her voice.

She still looked baffled. "Why?"

"Why?" Rogue could've burst out laughing.

"Yes, why. Give me a plausible reason," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Reason?" Which reason should she give her? Maybe the one where she tried to kill Scott? Or maybe the one where she blew up the mansion or maybe the one where she never told her that she was Rogue's—

"Mystique, Ah could make a list of reasons. But unfortunately life is short. So get out!"

"Mystique? Oh no! I'm not Mystique! I don't remember their names but the two girls who escorted me here, they made the same mistake too."

"Oh Ah'm so sorry. You're Risty," Rogue corrected. "How could Ah make such an obvious mistake?"

"Uh….No I'm Betsy. Betsy Braddock."

"Braddock huh?" Rogue looked at the TV where they were still showing news about Betsy Braddock's death before turning back to her. "Oh now you're makin fun of the dead."

"I am not dead. It's a mistake."

"Really? What do you think Ah ahm? Stupid?"

"That depends on how long I've known you," Betsy admitted. "Which might not be more than three minutes."

"Whatever you're upto Mystique….." Rogue held up the remote threateningly.

"Put that down before you—Ouch!" Betsy put her hand on her forehead where the remote had hit. "Are you bloody insane?!"

"Ah'm so sorry. Ah didn't mean ta hit you so hard!" Rogue yelled angrily before yanking out the controllers of Bobby's Xbox and hurling them at Betsy.

Rogue seemed slightly surprised that Betsy or to her, Mystique, didn't merely block that attack. "Just cut the Risty disguise! You're not foolin anyone!"

"Listen…" Betsy began wearily, rubbing her temple. "Would it hurt to just answer why you are being so violent towards me? I don't even know who you are!"

"Ah'm not goin ta answer any questions! And Ah don't want ta listen ta anymore of your lies—Come back here!" Rogue screamed when Betsy took off. Rogue ran after her.

"Oh first you want me to get lost now you want me to come back?" Betsy muttered sprinting up the stairs. "Make up your bloody mind luv!"

This seemed to anger Rogue more. "Shut up! And come back—" She abruptly stopped after turning around the corner in the passageway. Betsy was nowhere.

Rogue's attention was suddenly diverted to Jean's room after noticing the door to the room wide open. The lights from the passage were enough to tell that the room was empty and surprisingly, Jean's bed was made as well. Would Jean really go that far to make her bed, just for a bathroom visit in the middle of the night?

Rogue shrugged. "Who knows?"

Her eyes fell on the framed photograph of Jean and her family. It wasn't the happy family picture that caught her attention; the reflection of a purple-head sneaking toward the door was.

Cueing her time, she grabbed the framed picture and hurled it behind her back.

It missed Betsy's head by an inch and smashed against the door.

"Alright that's it!" Betsy slammed the door shut. "You're looking for a fight. Congratulations! You just earned one!"

Rogue looked pretended to look shocked. "Wow Mystique. And here Ah thought you were goin ta ground me for life or somethin."

"Whatever you say darling…." Betsy trailed off taking a fighting stance. "Just so you know, my ninja skills are a bit rusty."

"Oooh Ah'm so scared," Rogue said, not a bit bothered. "Ah just hope mah power isn't rusty."

"For your sake," Betsy flipped up the broken photo frame before kicking it with her other foot towards Rogue. It missed Rogue and flew out of the window. "I hope so too."

Rogue could just stare incredulously at her. Mystique really had lost it. Well if her Mom wanted to fight then all right. She'll fight.

Rogue attacked, but found herself on her back after 30 seconds.

"Stubborn aren't you?" Betsy asked looking down at her. "A re-match? Or you prefer to explain your aggressive behavior towards me?"

Rogue's brows furrowed in anger and she flipped back onto her feet. After a few seconds, the result she obtained was the same and found herself on her back again, staring at the ceiling in a daze.

"Jean? Are you alright?" Scott's voice from outside the room distracted Betsy long enough for Rogue to make her move.

"Jean?! What's happening in there? Are you alright?! "Scott's voice became more desperate and he started pounding on the door. "Jean?!"

Rogue really didn't hear his cries as she was too occupied in 'trying' to deliver a blow at Betsy.

"We can do this all night or you can get the door," Betsy said, easily dodging Rogue's attacks. "You're boyfriend sounds really concerned."

Scott finally burst in, only to receive a kick to the chest from Rogue meant for Betsy and topple out of the open window.

"Scott!!" Rogue screamed in utter horror. She rushed to the window, almost losing her balance and falling out herself. "Scott?! Oh Gawd!!" She quickly grasped his already slipping wrist. "Hold on!"

"Where's Jean?!" Scott had lost his shades and his eyes were shut tightly. "Rogue where is she?!"

Rogue really didn't have an answer to that but he persisted. He was more concerned about Jean than falling down and breaking his neck.

"Oh no…Gawd no…." Rogue gasped when she felt Scott's wrist slipping. How much she wished she had super strength right now. "Scott c'mon! Try to pull yourself up!"

She suddenly felt his weight get somewhat lighter.

She turned to her side and saw Betsy holding onto Scott and struggling to pull him up.

Rogue could only stare in amazement.

"Stop staring and start pulling before I meet my second demise and you all your first!" Betsy snapped at Rogue. "And you!" She turned to Scott. "Can forget about your bloody Jean for a second and focus on pulling yourself up?!"

"W-Who is that?!" Scott asked not recognizing Betsy's voice. "Who are you?!"

"You'll have to find that out for yourself luv," Betsy said and with a final yank, they pulled Scott to the safety of Jean's room.

After catching her breath, Rogue shook her head in disbelief on catching something very interesting. _'It couldn't be……'_ Mystique would never give Scott that look—The look every girl gave him on seeing him for the first time up-close—A mesmerizing one—the one Betsy was giving Scott right now.

"Uh…I—Y-You're safe now luv," Betsy stammered, realizing what she had been doing. "You can open your eyes."

"I-I can't—m-my glasses," Scott stammered, searching for his shades.

Rogue did a quick scan of the room and located the ruby shades under the computer table.

"Here you go," Rogue came up and put them on him.

"T-Thanks Rogue and—" He stopped dead. "Mystique?"

"No! For the millionth time no!" Betsy burst. "I am not Mystique!"

"Scott, A-Ah'm so sorry," Rogue apologized whole-heartedly to Scott. "If somethin would've happened ta you then…" Then Jean would've killed her. "A-Ah don't know what A-Ah would've done."

"It was an accident. Don't worry about it," Scott said.

"Whoa! Room destruction!!" Jubilee's voice said and before anyone knew it, the room was filled with the new recruits.

"Scott…." Bobby shook his head sadly. "I don't even want to 'think' what you've been doing in Jean's room at this hour with Rogue and—" His eyes widened when he saw Betsy. "M-Mystique?! Oh man! Scott you are sick!"

Scott just gave him a dirty look before he realized something. "Where's Jean?!"

"At Tabitha's place," Amara said and tossed a cell phone to Scott. "If your cell wasn't off you would've seen the messages."

"B-But I-I didn't shut it," Scott said confused and switched it on. He had 20 new messages, all from Jean.

X23 gave Betsy a look before turning to Rogue. "You're an idiot," she told Rogue.

Kurt ported into the room. "Are you guys alright—Mother?" He gave Betsy a surprised look "Vhat are you doing here?"

"M-Mother?" Betsy sputtered backing away. "W-What are you?"

Kurt looked more hurt than shocked. He turned to Rogue. "Vhat's vrong vith her?"

"That's not Mystique," X23 said.

"Finally a supporter," Betsy said. "Thank you."

"Hey Risty," Jamie greeted coming up to her.

Kurt blinked. "She's the real Risty?"

Rogue shrugged before nodding. "Somethin like that."

"Now hold on a minute! Just cause she got scared by Kurt doesn't mean anything. I mean, Kurt looks scary when he wakes up."

"She…uh…kind of saved my life," Scott hesitantly mentioned.

"Still doesn't prove anything!"

"Her scent is completely different," Rahne mentioned.

X23 sniffed before speaking. "Yes. It is."

"What is your problem Bobby?" Jubilee asked annoyed.

"Hey! I don't want to get stuck in killer mode mansion again. Or have you all forgotten?" Bobby reminded as he walked upto Betsy. "C'mon! Her face looks completely fake!"

"That's my real face you idiot!" She screamed when Bobby pulled her face's skin back.

"Riiight," Bobby obviously didn't believe her. "I just can't believe what else is fake," His eyes looked suggestively downward.

Betsy's punch was the last thing Bobby remembered before blacking out.

"Yep. You proved she's not Mystique," Jubilee said, giving the unconscious Bobby a dry look.

* * *

"What de hell?! Julien!!!" Marius yelled at his son. "Put dat down right now!" 

"Just preparin," Julien said, sharpening an axe. "You never know what can come through de door."

"For God sakes!" Marius snatched the weapon from him. "It's only your souer(sister) comin not your enemy."

"Souer is de enemy," Julien said bitterly. "You know she hid a scorpion in my bed when she left?!"

"Dat's cause you were annoyin her," Marius pointed before a knock on the door interrupted their conversation. "Dat must be her. Get de door."

"Non," Julien refused. "She's your fille. You get it."

"You don't get de door boy and I make her de head of assassins."

"What? You can't—You promised! I'm your son! Sons get to take deir father's place not daughters!"

"Get de door and you're head of de assassins after my death," Marius said airily as he continued with his card game.

"Fine!" Julien said with a huff and stalked out of the room and towards the front door.

He flung it open and his eyes widened.

"Snake!! Snake!!!" Julien started screaming hysterically on seeing the large reptile. "Papa!!!"

"Julien stop callin her names and let her in!" Marius shouted.

With a swift motion, the reptile had wrapped itself around Julien.

"Bonsoir frere(brother)," a female voice greeted Julien. "How are you?"

"Belle! You little—Ack!" Julien choked as he felt the reptile's body slowly crush his.

Belladonna only smiled sadistically. "Apart from coilin around its prey and crushin its bones before eatin it, Tueur knows how to knock and ring de door bell," she told him.

"Belle! Get dat thing outta here before it devours your only frère!" Marius yelled.

"Dis is my pet Papa," Belladonna said, patting Tueur affectionately. "Tueur."

"Tueur or no tueur! Keep a cat like all de other femme! Get dat thing outta dis house!"

"Fine," Belle said with a pout. "Go on out Tueur. Dere's plenty of people outside dat would love you to have dem for dinner."

Tueur uncoiled himself off Julien before slithering outside.

"She tried to kill me!" Julien burst. "Again! Maybe mère(mother) was given de wrong baby. No one in dis family has blonde hair."

Marius just shook his head wearily while Belladonna just glared at him.

"You know what she told me before she died? Never tell Julien dat he was found in de swamp."

Julien only growled.

Belladonna ignored him and went into her room, only to emerge a second later.

"Julien…." She began sweetly. "Where all his pictures?"

"Oh I threw dem all away," Julien answered carelessly. "To help my sister forget about de terrible man who broke her heart."

Belladonna gave him a dry look. "It wasn't his fault dat he's dead. And no one except me here is sad dat today is de day dat he—" She took a deep breath. "Why?"

"Julien we're sad, aren't we?" Marius asked between gritted teeth before elbowing his son.

"Non! I'm glad dat de rat is—Ow!" Julien yelped when Marius punched him hard in the shoulder. "Oui. I'm very sad. Sharin mon souer's grief," he faked, while inside he felt the need to vomit. "Dat rat was a 'good' man."

They all observed a moment of silence.

"So!" Marius was the first to speak. "Dere be anyone else dat mon fille is interested in?"

"Don't dink I can ever marry another man…." She sighed mournfully. "I miss him so much…."

"Belle petite," Marius began softly. "You have to move on now. How about marryin Pierre? He's such a……." He tried to find the right words when he spotted Pierre outside. "…nice man. And he's de best assassin dere is after mon own beau fille. Just look at him out dere havin his…uh…dinner."

Belladonna reluctantly moved towards the window.

Pierre stabbed a piece of lizard-shaped meat, presumably a baby alligator, before ripping it with his mouth and chopping the piece down. One of his hands was behind his back and moving inside his pants. He pulled it out and submerged the same hand into a bowl of mush, which he applied onto the meat before consuming it.

Pierre then proceeded to wipe his hands on his trench coat before taking a swing of the bottle of alcohol. He then burped and rubbed his tummy.

On catching Belladonna watching him, he let out a wolf whistle

Belladonna's eyes widened. "I'd rather get eaten by gators."

"What was dat Bel? You accept! Grand!" Marius said happily. "We set de marriage for next week. Julien call everyone and tell dem dat mon favori fille is gettin married next week!"

"How about a kiss mademoiselle Belle?" Pierre shouted, obviously drunk.

Belladonna's hand instinctively moved to the pack of cards on the table. She picked one and began smoothing its edges.

Pierre whistled again. "Throw me your heart Mademoiselle," He shouted, spreading his arms. "And we shall make beau love together……"

"Hope you don't hurt yourself, Monsieur," Belladonna said sweetly and threw it.

"Ha! A card can't hurt de great Pierre—Mon Dieu!!!" Pierre's laughter turned into shrieks when the card cut his ankle. He lost his balance and fell into the swamp water below and into the awaiting stomachs of hungry alligators.

"De weddin's off. Poor Pierre had a terrible accident," Belladonna said and closed the window to drown out Pierre's screams.

Marius muttered 'not again,' before turning to his daughter. "Belle, is dere any chance of expectin grandchildren while I'm still breathin?"

"Sadly no Papa. Who will ever marry someone like Julien?"

"Just to let you know Belle, every girl in Louisiana is dyin for me," Julien said proudly.

"You're right about de dyin part. Had to kill de stupid brunette who couldn't stop babblin about how wonderful Julien is,"

"Dat was mon fiancée!!" He screeched. "You killed mon fiancée?!"

"Oops," Belladonna uttered without any feeling. "Poor sister-in-law."

Marius quickly decided to change the subject. "So tell me Belle, what happened? How was your work?"

"She killed mon fiancée and you don't even care?!" Julien burst.

"For God sakes Julien I would've killed her if not Belle. She talks too high about you!" Marius said gruffly before turning back to his daughter.

"Made many contracts," Belladonna began. "How about I recite dem to you? Dey're very interestin….."

Julien snorted. "People askin Belle to extinct de rat population. Oui, dat's very interestin."

"Don't get jealous of me Julien," Belladonna said before holding up a few papers. She cleared her throat. "Walter Hardy, 100 000 dollars,"

Marius stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Not bad….."

"Dat cheap amount for a billionaire?!" Julien burst.

"Shut up Julien!" Marius snapped. "Atleast she takes interest in de family business. Continue Belle."

"Elektra Natchios, 60 000 dollars."

"You're insane goin against another assassin!! Some people say she got impaled thrice and still lived!"

"O Lord why didn't you just give me another daughter instead of Julien?" Marius silently asked the ceiling.

"Julien Bourdeux, zero dollars."

"What?! I'm not on dat list!!" Julien said amazed.

"I know. Dat's why I'm killin you for free," Belladonna said in a sarcastic tone before continuing. "Warren Worthington 600 000 dollars, Britney Spears 40 000 dollars, Remy LeBeau 50 000 dollars, Norman Osbourn 400 000 dollars, Remy LeBeau 60 000 dollars, Reed Richards 30000 dollars, Remy LeBeau—Oh I'm sorry! Am I goin too fast?"

Marius who had paled slowly shook his head.

"Good den. Let's continue. Remy LeBeau 70 000 dollars, Emma Frost 800 000 dollars, Remy LeBeau 80 000 dollars, Hilliard Corell 700 000 dollars, Remy LeBeau 90 000 dollars, J.Jonah Jameson 50 000 dollars and lastly but not least—"

"Remy LeBeau?" Marius asked weakly.

"Oui. How did you guess Papa?" Belladonna pretended to be amazed before she rolled the papers and glared at him. "Dat story about mon Remy getting eatin by alligators, it wasn't true, was it?"

"Belle….I know what you're dinkin, but, dere are many people wid de same name in dis world."

"I know."

"And Julien was dere too when de tragedy happened."

"Oui. Remy fell into de swamp and de gators ripped him into pieces and we only found his hand and leg," Julien narrated. "And I dink his eyeballs were—"

"Remy's alive," Belladonna said firmly. "Instead of tellin me dat story for almost four years, why didn't you plainly tell me dat you wanted to kill him in de first place?!"

"What?! Belle!! Why would I ever try to kill mon son-in-law?!" Marius shouted.

"And mon brother-in-law!" Julien added.

"Cause he's from de Thieves Guild?!" Belladonna yelled her answer.

"Dat's ridiculous! Remy's dead. Always have been! End of dis discussion!"

"Non! He's alive," Belladonna said.

"How can you be sure Belle?" Marius asked between gritted teeth.

"I dug his grave," she answered casually.

"Oh you dug his—What?! What?!" Marius almost had a heart attack. "Belle did you lose your mind?! Diggin your dead husband's grave?! You know what everyone would say?!"

"Dey don't need to say anythin. I'm leavin."

"Belle you just got here," Marius let out a sigh and shook his head. "Alright den don't be late."

"Late?" She chuckled. "I'm leavin de Guild."

Marius started coughing violently. It took him almost a minute to find his voice again. "If dere's anythin else you're doin dat is goin to give your old pere(father) a heart attack, tell me now."

"I'm goin to find mon husband."

"Merci mon most favouri fille, merci," Marius coughed. "Julien get me somethin strong to drink. Belle, how about marryin Gris-Gris?" He asked her gently.

"Non," she said as she packed up.

"I'll make you de head of de assassins," Marius whispered.

She stopped and slowly turned to him. "Head of de assassins? You mean your job? Where we have to sit at one table and do paperwork? Non!" She refused. "Dat's so…..borin!"

"If you step out of dis house den don't even dink about steppin back in!"

"Fine wid me," Belladonna said and stepped out.

"Don't come back to your relatives either!"

"What relatives? All our relatives are dead."

"Den don't even dink of visitin dier graves! And where are you goin wid dose contracts?! Give dem to me!!"

"I'm not part of de Guild anymore so my contracts," Belladonna said, waving the roll of paper. "My money."

"Ugh!" Marius banged his fist against the wall. "Don't you dare make a phone call to dis house!"

"I won't," Belladonna said climbing down the steps. "Au Revoir Papa."

"Alright, just call when you get dere!" Marius rephrased. "And after dat no calls! Ever!" He turned back to find Julien glaring at him. "What?"

* * *

A/N: **(Shudders)** Still dreading the day I get a husband like Pierre.


	13. Mommy Dearest

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing! With so many holidays coming up and exams scheduled to be in January rather than December, updates can be expected more often :-) Yay!

Purity Black: Yay! You made it! Of course Jean blackmail plots and sadly **(sigh)** Remy torture will be there. It's your lucky day because in this chappie, Remy gets—Well all I can say is poor Remy :-( And yup once Belle finds out where Remy is she'll go to Bayville and obviously there will be a very very big fight.

Star-of-Chaos: Poor Betsy huh? You'll feel more sorry for her after reading this. Lol, yup. Remy's fate doesn't look good.

Pyro Lady: You'll have to find that out and end of Romy?!** (Gasp) **Never! Romy shall live forever! FOREVER!!!!

Xevo Chic: Yes as usual, I have spoiled you (**Sigh)** Bad me!

Nikki Greenleaf: Hmm….I think you just gave me an idea. And killing Emma? **(Sigh) **don't you ever get tired?

ishandahalf: God! Now I couldn't be that cruel to Belle now could I? No girl deserves a guy like Pierre.

**Ripdos A.K.A The Bad Ash: **Yep whatever you do, don't get Belle mad……

SickmindedSucker: Yeah I guess that's a nice way of putting it. But there are gonna be a few changes too……

Raniatlw: Of course she'll turn to Scott for comfort. Really, not joking! But….hehe, it won't be her yet it will be. **(Whistles innocently)** I'll leave the rest to your imagination to figure it out. I can't wait to reach that part! **(Grins evilly)**

Oceanbang, Teddy: Like always, thanks for reviewing :-)

****

Hope you Enjoy!

"Don't you dare think I'm going to forgive you Scott Summers!"

"I'm sorry….." Scott mumbled into Jean's shoulder and continued holding her as she continued yelling at him.

"You know how hard it is for four people to fit on a single bed?!"

"I'm really sorry Jean."

"Oh and don't get me started on Pyro! He scared the living daylights out of the whole neighborhood!"

"I know that. It was on the news. I understand."

"No you don't! You've never heard him cry!" Jean burst. "It was like a million screams resembling psychotic laughter—No! Worse! Even Wanda was scared!"

"Jean, " Scott lifted his head up from her shoulder to look at her. "I'm really sorry."

Jean let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright, I forgive you. For now." She closed her eyes and massaged her temple. "I really need to get some sleep. You won't mind dropping the kids to school?"

"We're teenagers!" Amara's pointed as she passed by them, brushing her hair.

"Of course not. You just go and get some rest in my room," Scott said and was about to leave or more like flee.

Jean cleared her throat. "Scott…."

Scott looked almost fearful to face her. "Yes dear?"

"What happened to my room?" She asked in an exaggerated sweet voice.

"Uh…j-just a little messy…." He responded nervously. "You can sleep in my room. It's pretty quiet on that part of the mansion and—"

"What—happened—to—my—room?" Jean repeated, putting an emphasis on each word.

"N-Nothing serious. J-Just a few broken things here and there. Nothing that can't be fixed but you can—Mpfff!"

Jean froze his mouth and scanned the rest of his mind for an answer.

"No……" She gasped horrified. "No…."

"Jean! W-Wait!" Scott cried when she sprinted up the stairs. "Come back!"

He hadn't even taken a step forward when a blood-curdling scream ripped through the mansion.

"Gawd!! Will you shut up Jean?! You're goin ta wake Remy!" Scott heard Rogue's yell.

"Remy?! Remy?! I'm going to wake up Remy?!"

Jean's scream was the last thing he heard before everything went silent upstairs.

"Well…uh….I'll be just dropping the kids off to school!" He called and grabbed the nearest kid that was passing by. "Let's go Jamie!"

"I didn't brush my teeth!" Jamie squeaked as Scott dragged him. "Scott! I'm in my pajamas!"

"It doesn't matter! You can get ready for school in the school's bathroom."

* * *

"Well….atleast Ah won't have ta share with that kid anymore," Rogue mumbled to herself, trying to see a bright side of getting forcefully shifted to Jean's destroyed room. 

"And it's peace and quiet here too." She closed the curtains, crawled into the untidy bed and in no time fell fast asleep.

* * *

Jean cursed as she made coffee. 

One night. She was just gone for one night and this happened to her room?!

"Some coffee would be nice for my throbbing head thanks to your mindless screaming," Emma said, holding up the mug. "Yes I know darling, I'm absolutely sexy," she told Betsy who was glaring at her. "No need to hurl hints at me with your stares."

Betsy cleared her throat and turned to Jean. "Is there anything except junk food here?"

Jean thought for a moment before replying, "No."

Betsy wearily eyed the food. "Is there anything that won't kill us in the long-term?"

"No," Jean answered as she poured coffee into Emma's mug.

"How is she still alive?" Betsy asked, passing a look at Emma.

"Jean was nice enough to let me borrow her car," Emma said and tossed the keys to the SUV to Jean.

Jean gaped at the keys in her hand before furiously turning to Emma. "You stole my car?!"

"Stole?" Emma tsked tsked. "Jean Grey, I am amazed. Didn't they teach you a difference between _borrowing_ and _stealing_ in kindergarten?"

"I think they did. Unfortunately Emma, you weren't paying attention," Betsy bitterly commented.

Before anyone could say anything else, the doorbell rang

"Who could that be?" Jean placed her mug down on the table and left.

"Alone at last……" Emma sipped her coffee before turning to Betsy. "So Elizabeth, how have you been? I hope you don't mind. I made a few holes in your coffin. The poor inhabitants of the dirt were starving for a taste of Betsy Braddock."

Betsy ignored that remark. "What about you Emma? Still using that fake British accent? Not to mention sleeping with every shareholder and director who's got a face like a bulldog chewing a wasp."

Emma tsked tsked. "Is that anyway to talk to your elders Elizabeth?"

"What are you talking about? I am older than you!"

"Older?" Emma burst into laughter. "Only in soul."

"Better shut your mouth luv. The poor hyenas are getting frightened."

"No wonder. They must be your pets," Emma retorted. "But to be honest, being young again has its advantages. Can you name one of them?"

"Yes," Betsy took a bite of the leftover pizza. "Unlucky for you Emma, you'll just inflate like a hot air balloon if you eat this. As for me…." She took a small bite of the chocolate cake piece. "Mmm….delicious…I can eat as much as I want."

"Elizabeth Elizabeth. Long-term effects remember?" Emma reminded. "You'll most certainly die of a heart attack. Ah! How fun that's going to be. But I was referring to the other reason."

"And what might that be?" Before Betsy knew it, she was gazing at the ceiling of the kitchen. It was only two seconds later she realized Emma had pushed her.

Emma smirked. "It will be so much easier to push you around."

Betsy growled as she got back to her seat, doing her best to resist the urge of strangling Emma. "Emma, you're a disrespectful—"

"Now Elizabeth," Emma interrupted before Betsy could start screaming a million curses at her._ "What would your angelic boyfriend say if he caught you using such degrading language? Oh by the way, Warren's right behind you."_

This time, Betsy just fell off her chair in plain shock on really finding Warren behind her, though still blaming Emma for it.

"Whoa! Kid, are you alright?" Warren asked worriedly, looking down at her.

"Kid?" Betsy blinked, still in a daze due to her second fall. "Warren, what are you talking about?"

"Here," He helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Thank you—" Betsy had to tip her head all the way back, just to get a view of his face. She blinked at how tall he was or rather how short she was. "Bugger."

"Uh….You're welcome." Warren just gave her an uncertain look before turning to Emma.

"Let me guess. Mother?" Emma asked before Warren could say anything.

Warren nodded. "Yeah…."

"Well she has a reason to be concerned about her _only _son's whereabouts."

"Yes, but she tends to go a little too extreme. I'm sure she reported me missing in every police station in the world."

"Umm…Warren?" Betsy called him.

Emma cleared her throat. "Darling, don't you know it's rude to interrupt when two _adults_ are talking?"

Betsy clenched her fists. "Sorry. Didn't know this was a _private_ conversation."

"It is," Warren said.

Emma's grin only grew wider at the look on Betsy's face when he said this. The grin instantly disappeared when Warren turned to her. "Just tell your lovely mother that you're alive and well. Why…If I was blessed with such a _handsome_ son like you…." She reached up and stroked Warren's face.

He was a bit surprised by her gesture, unaware that the intention was to agitate Betsy. It worked. Betsy's right eye began twitching. "I would also be worried sick for him now, won't I? With all those anti-mutant lunatics….hired killers and let's not forget women hunting for wealthy bachelors. Believe me Warren, the world's eligible women are sharing poor Betsy's loss."

"I'm sure they are," Betsy mumbled to herself.

"Uh…yeah," Warren pulled back and quickly got up. "I guess I should call mother."

"Good-bye darling," Emma sang as he started to leave.

Betsy took this opportunity and approached him. "Warren I—"

"Bye kid," Warren patted Betsy on the head as he passed her.

"Don't you wish you were older?" Emma chuckled. "Please do invite me when you tell him that you came back from the dead. I just want to see the expression on your face when he calls the metal asylum."

"Shut up!"

"Alright," Emma smirked. "Kid."

* * *

"Uh…I-I'm sorry but who are you again?" Jean blinked at the large man in a black suit. 

"Lucas Bishop. Social services."

"Social Services?" Jean frowned. "This has to be a mistake."

"We make no mistakes," He made his way in.

"This is just so sudden. No one called to inform us that—"

"We like surprises," He put his sunglasses into his pocket. "Where is the girl?"

"Which girl are you referring to?" Jean asked confused.

He took out a picture.

Jean gazed at the picture for the longest time, making sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "Rogue?"

"Is that what you call her?"

"Yes but, Rogue? This has to be a mistake!"

"Like I said before, we make no mistakes," Bishop put the picture back. "Where do you keep Rogue?"

Jean raised her brow. "Wherever she wants herself to be kept?"

"Show me."

"Uh…s-show y-you?" Jean stammered, suddenly remembering where Rogue was at the moment. "Rogue!" She hollered. "Someone's here to see you!"

Two minutes of awkward silence passed with no reply from Rogue.

"Y-You know, maybe she is in the bathroom. How about some coffee while we wait?"

Bishop narrowed his eyes. "I don't think so….."

"How about _you_ wait here while I go get her?" Jean suggested.

His face showed no emotion. "No."

"Umm…." Jean bit her lip. "You do know she's eighteen?"

"Behind all that thick make-up is a fifteen year old girl. You seem to be stalling me Miss Grey. Is there a problem?"

"No! Of course not! W-Why would there be any problem? Just follow me." Jean hesitantly took each step up as she lead him towards her room.

"Rogue?" Jean knocked on the door many times and still received no reply. What the hell was that girl on? She was seriously considering telepathically screaming into Rogue's head. "I-I guess she's asleep. Why don't you come back another time?"

"Is the door locked?" He inquired.

Jean turned the doorknob. "No. Uh…b-but y-you probably wouldn't want to go in there. The room's really messed up—"

"Step aside Miss Grey," Bishop ordered. "I won't leave till I see the girl is properly cared for."

"O-Of course she's properly cared for! This is the Xavier Institute!! What do you think we make her do all the chores like evil step-sisters?!"

"Fifty-percent of what people joke about is true."

"Of course, we share all the chores with her," Jean quickly said. "Equality. It's the most important thing here."

"Yes. Now move," He gave her a slight push before making his way into her former room.

"Uh…I-I told you the room is messy," Jean said nervously as Bishop eyed the broken things and pieces of glass on the floor. Rogue lay sleeping peacefully on the bed.

She heard Bishop crack his knuckles.

"What exactly happened here Miss Grey?"

"Uh…well…Rogue is kind of possessive of her things. She doesn't have the heart to throw away even the things that broke a long time ago." She then cleared her throat. "So as you can see she's sleeping and pretty much fine, how about I show you to the front door?"

"Sleeping instead of getting ready for school? Why?"

'Ugh! Rogue! Wake the hell up and get ready for school!' Jean telepathically screamed at Rogue.

Rogue suddenly started stirring violently. "N-No….Remy….Remy…Remy!!!" She screamed and woke up.

Jean chuckled nervously as Bishop glared at her. "Does she usually have nightmares?"

"Uh…no! No! T-This is the first time. Believe me! God, poor girl!"

"Uh…what? W-Who…..Who is this?" Rogue asked eyeing Bishop in bewilderment. "W-Where's Remy? What happened ta him?"

Jean concluded Rogue was still recovering from the effects of her nightmare. "This is Mr. Bishop. From Social Services."

Rogue blinked many times trying to register the information. "Social Services? You have got to be kiddin."

"I would like to ask you a few questions," Bishop told her.

"Yes and you'll answer them _very_ carefully," Jean strained her voice.

"Ok," the puzzled Rogue agreed. "Ask."

"Tell me Rogue, are you treated well here?"

Rogue blinked. "Huh?"

"We do treat you well! Don't we?!" Jean said.

"Miss Grey let the child speak."

"Child?!" Jean sputtered. "She's an adult!!"

"Young adult!!" Rogue felt offended.

"Yes Rogue. Now I need an answer to my question."

"Uh……well…." Rogue was thinking. "Yeah kind of."

"Kind of?"

Jean helped her make a quick decision.

"Yes they do!! Ah love it here!!" Rogue said without having any control over her mouth. "Jean! What's the big idea?!"

"Manipulation of the girl through telepathy can get you five years Miss Grey!!" Bishop's outburst startled Jean so much that she bumped into her dressing table. He turned back to Rogue. "Go on."

"Well, everythin's good except for those training exercises early in the mornin, screamin brats, no food in the refrigerator—"

"No food?" Bishop interrupted. "What do you mean?"

"With growin kids here and there, you'll be lucky to get a day's meal."

"I see. And what about school? Aren't you planning on going today?"

Rogue shrugged. "Don't feel like goin. Too tired, didn't get any sleep last night."

"Why?"

"Too much noise."

"And whose responsibility was it to make sure there's no noise after ten?"

"Uh…mine," Jean said meekly. "And Scott's too."

"Hey Jean," Amara walked into the room. "I kind of missed the ride with Scott. Could you drop me off to school?"

"Yeah sure."

"And please tell Rogue not to be late," she whispered, though loud enough for Bishop to hear. "I missed my first class when you drove over her day before yesterday."

"She drove a car over her?" Bishop asked Amara incredulously, much to Jean's distress.

"Yeah." Amara shrugged. "But what's the big deal? Scott blasted Rogue through a warehouse once."

"Amara!" Jean quickly started pushing her out of the room. "Why don't you go outside and wait? Ok good! Go! Good bye." She closed the door. "W-Whatever you heard just now, it's not what it seems like," she tried to explain. "Just ask Rogue."

"It's true. Both were accidental. Are we done with the question-answer session?" Rogue asked stubbornly.

"No. We're not," Bishop responded. "Who is Remy? You were screaming his name in your nightmare. Who is he?"

"Dat be me mon ami," everyone turned to the voice. "Remy LeBeau."

Bishop remained still as a stone as Remy casually walked in "What is your relationship with her Mr. LeBeau?"

"Nothing," Jean quickly said. "Nothing at all. Just a very close friend."

"Excuse moi?!" Remy gazed at Jean in bewilderment. "Relationship you ask? Mon ami, we're havin a relationship," he told Bishop proudly. "She's de one who owns Remy's heart."

Rogue blushed.

Bishop narrowed his eyes. "How old are you Mr. LeBeau?"

"Thirteen! Thirteen! Remy say your thirteen!!" Jean screamed in his head.

"Twenty-two," Remy said flippantly while Jean slapped her forehead.

"Twenty-two? Twenty-two?!" Bishop grabbed Remy by the shirt. "Are you aware of the penalty for corrupting the morals of a minor Mr. LeBeau?!"

"Excuse me! But Ah'm not a minor!" Rogue intervened. "What is goin on here?!"

Bishop didn't listen to her.

Remy gave him a puzzled look. "Corruptin a minor? Don't understand mon ami. Which minor?"

"Maybe things will become crystal clear when I arrest you," Remy found his hands pinned against his back before handcuffs were slapped on them.

"This is outrageous!" Jean cried. "Who are you exactly?! A cop or a Social Services guy?!"

"Both," He answered. "Guess the complaint we got wasn't a hoax after all. Xavier Institute my foot! I outta shut this whole place down!"

"What complaint?! Who made this complaint?!" Rogue demanded.

"It doesn't matter. I've seen and heard enough here! And this…" He violently threw Remy to the floor. "This takes the cake!"

"You have no solid proof against him to—" Jean stopped when Bishop started going through Remy's trench coat. He pulled out something.

"What's this?" Bishop asked Remy, suspiciously eyeing the small book.

"Dey're mon personal collection of pictures homme. Not drugs or anythin," Remy replied sarcastically.

Bishop began going through it. Pictures of Rogue and more pictures of Rogue and—

"Pictures of cheerleaders in the shower?" Bishop's eyebrow shot up.

"Uh…Drake downloaded it from de net. Don't know how it got in dere!" Remy responded nervously and gave the glaring Rogue an innocent grin.

Bishop flipped to the next page.

"Oh mah Gawd!! Swamp rat!" Rogue yelled incredulously when she saw herself in the shower. "What the hell is this?!"

"Evidence," Bishop said and turned the page. "Of how sick this man is."

"It's not a crime to keep a picture of mon girlfriend!" Remy defended.

"He's right," Jean supported him. "It really can't be called a crime to keep a picture of—Remy!!" She screamed when she saw what was on the next page. "What is my picture doing there?!" She asked, gaping at the picture of herself with a towel, barely covering her naked form.

"Oh dat! Scott dropped dis a-and I-I forgot to return dis to him." Remy stammered, scared as ever of the next picture, which had neither Rogue nor Jean in it and didn't deserve to be called decent.

He heaved a sigh of relief when Bishop closed the book. "This is enough. This is as much I can consume."

"You're still goin to arrest him?" Rogue asked.

"What do you think?" Bishop said as he started dragging Remy.

"Ow! Watch de hair homme!"

"Please!" Rogue pleaded. "Y-You can't! He's really sick—Oh Gawd!" She realized what she had just uttered and slapped her mouth shut.

Bishop put a hand on her shoulder. "I know. He is really sick. It's a good thing you admitted it sooner."

"No! Not that kind of sick! Not pervert sick!" Rogue said as she followed them.

"Don't worry. We're going to take good care of this guy."

Rogue knew what kind of _good care_ was provided in jail. She stepped in his way. "If you're takin him, then Ah'm also comin."

"Chere, no!" Remy forbid her. "You're stayin right here!"

"Of course you're coming!" Bishop said to Rogue. "I'm not going to let you suffer more than you already have."

"S-Suffer? Ah'm not sufferin!"

"This place must've been hell for you. Sometimes people get used to suffering and don't realize it."

Rogue gave him a dumbfounded look as she followed the two men out.

"This is all just a big misunderstanding!" Jean tried to block their path. "Believe me! You're making a big mistake!"

"Like I said before," He pushed Remy into the back seat of the car. "We make no mistakes." Rogue climbed into the passenger seat. "Have a nice day."

* * *

"Somebody totally messed up Rogue's profile," Kitty said, sitting crossed-legged on the floor of the Cerebro room with her laptop on. "It's like she was never adopted by Irene." 

"Ssshhh!!" Jean who was operating Cerebro shushed her. "Quiet."

"What is takin so long?!" The impatient Remy asked.

"Remy, why do I regret getting you out of jail?" Jean asked in a forced calm tone.

Remy ignored that comment and persisted. "Concentrate harder!"

"I'm concentrating harder!" Kitty said, typing fast on her laptop.

"Remy, if I concentrate harder, I'll kill her," Jean informed him. "Be patient."

Remy made a fist and started punching the closed metal doors.

"Like stop it!"

"Remy stop that! Either you get out or stay calm and let me—Aha! There….I found her," Jean said triumphantly.

"Me too," Kitty said smiling, gazing at the laptop.

"Where?!" Remy asked the two females desperately.

Jean was the first to reply. "L.A, but—Remy no! Wait! You can't go there! She got—" Remy was gone before she could finish.

"Adopted," Kitty and Jean finished their sentence simultaneously.

* * *

"Great. City of Angels," Rogue sighed wearily as she watched the cars pass by. "Hope Ah turn into one and fly outta here," she wished as she moved away from the window and plopped down on her bed. 

'Somebody planned this,' Rogue thought. Somebody wanting to get rid of her. When she finds out who……only five alphabets—D-E-A-T-H!

She sighed sadly. Poor Remy. He was in jail because of her. How will he ever be able to stand all those anti-mutant psychos alone in his condition? Not to mention those drug junkies and sick perverts looking for a fresh piece of meat.

"Knock? Knock? Is mon chere home?"

"Oh mah Gawd!! Remy!!!!" Rogue practically pounced on Remy and latched unto him. "What the hell are you doin here?! How did you get out of jail?! Are you ok?!"

"Whoa! Chere!" Remy exclaimed in delight as he wobbled, holding her in his arms. "How come Remy never gets dis type of welcome back in Bayville? Oh Dieu! Mon eyes hurt chere!" He winced, noticing her outfit: a pink gown covered in yellow polka dots. "What are you wearin?"

"Ah swear these people are crazy! They're not even lettin me apply make-up!"

"Crazy? Non. Dat's one ding dey did right," Remy remarked, gazing deeply into Rogue's face without all that face powder and mascara as he slowly placed her down on the bed.

"Oh they're even plannin on takin me ta the doctor for my 'hair' condition," Roguewent on. "Not to mention solvin mah 'angst' problem."

"Well the only way to solve Rogue's problems is to first solve Remy's. To take chere home and keep her locked in his arms," Remy concluded with a grin.

"A-Ah can't! The next thing you need is gettin accused of kidnappin me!"

Remy frowned. "Den. How will you ever get out of here?"

"Ah don't know. The others will figure it out soon. Ah hope."

"Hmm…" Remy seemed to be in deep thought before finally coming to a decision. "Den let dem figure it out. Remy's stayin here."

"Ah won't be able ta explain you ta mah 'new' foster parents."

"Just say Remy's your boyfriend."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Ah'm sure they'll welcome you with open arms. Still figurin out why they adopted me."

"Of course dey will welcome Remy," He said as he rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just say dat you need help wid homework from me. Den we go up to your room and……" His hands started drifting away from her waist. "Remy helps you wid your homework."

"Remy!!" Rogue blushed, slapping his wandering hands. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" He grinned, his hands continuing their work on Rogue. "When was de last time dat dere were no screamin kids, no Scott and Jean, nobody but Remy and chere?"

"Mmmm…." Rogue murmured, now really enjoying the feel of Remy's hands. "Ah can't remember…."

"Let me refresh your memory…." He gently her lay her back. "Rogue was like dis…." He climbed on her. "Remy was like dis.….but was I here?" He asked, tickling her shoulders. "Non. Maybe Remy was here…. " He gently tapped her belly before moving down. "Oh non! Now I remember….." Rogue let out a squeak when Remy's hands came to a stop on the designated place. "I was here, when your evil step mere called."

Rogue giggled. "Irene is not evil."

"Sure she is," Remy said smiling as he played with the hem of her gown, thanking himself for wearing gloves fully covering his hands today. "Maybe dis dress isn't bad for occasions like dese…." He smirked as he slowly slid his hands inside the gown. "…cause dey never stay on de body for long…."

"Oh my God!!! Oh my God!!" The woman's scream was like a volcanic eruption.

Remy was quick enough to pull his hands out of Rogue's gown, but not fast enough to avoid the purse that continually abused his head.

"Lady—Mon Dieu! Stop!!!" Remy cried, covering his head only to get the purse flung across his face.

"No! Stop!!!! No! He's mah friend!" Rogue yelled, trying to stop her.

"Friend?! You have got to be joking dear!"

"I-I meant no harm!" Remy put his hands up. "I swear! W-We were only talkin!"

"Talking? With your filthy hand between her thighs?! That's a new way of communicating!"

Remy really didn't have any excuse for that. "She's my girlfriend."

It was too late to realize the blunder in those words. The woman screamed and kicked Remy between his legs.

"Oh Gawd Remy!!! Are you ok?!" Rogue kneeled beside Remy who had crumpled to the floor in pain.

"Non…pain….she is wearin high heels….." He said in a squeaky voice.

"Where that shotgun?!!" The woman screamed in frustration and ran out of the room.

Remy's eyes widened. "Shotgun?!"

Rogue hurriedly struggled to pull him up. "Remy get up! Remy for Gawd sakes Get up and run!!! Get out of here!!!"

Remy quickly got up and rushed towards the window. "Come on chere!" He held out his hand. "Come wid me!"

Rogue shook her head sadly. "No! Ah can't!"

"Den I'm not leavin!" Remy said firmly. "Don't care if de lady shoots me."

"But Ah do you crazy stubborn Cajun!!" Rouge screamed and to his utter shock, shoved him out of the window. And just in time….

"Where is he?!"

"Gone," Rogue told the woman now possessing the weapon.

"Oh my God….. For how long has this been going on?!" She asked. "Do you know how old he is?! Are you in your senses?!"

"Uh….."

"Did he get you pregnant?! Oh God! I hope not! I'm too young to be a grandmother!" She then went jabbering on giving examples of what happened to young girls who dated guys above twenty, not to mention sexually transmitted diseases and blah blah blah…Rogue just lost track of everything.

She hated to admit it, but Mystique would've been a better Mom than this.

* * *

Remy groaned as he slowly started to regain conscious after his fall. "Huh?" He tried to focus on the person looking down at him. "Rogue? Is that you?" 

"God no! I told you not to go but no! You just wouldn't listen!"

"Jeannie?" Remy blinked at her. "What…..what happened to your hair? And…why do you look so pale?"

"In the jet!" Jean telekinetically lifted Remy and carried him. "Now stay right here don't move!" She strictly commanded after strapping him into the seat.. "We'll be back in a moment and hopefully with Rogue."

"We?" Remy asked confused.

"Me and Scott," Jean responded before turning to her hyperventilating boyfriend. "Scott stay calm! Everything's going to go fine."

"Fine, s-sure," Scott began in a shaky voice. "After the beating Gambit got, everything's going to be fine."

"Well he should've gone through the front door," Jean said wearily shaking her head. "Scott, you amaze me. You didn't get a bit scared when you went after Apocalypse, but now—"

"Apocalypse isn't an overprotective mother with a shotgun!" Scott burst before his breathing returned to normal.

"Are you feeling better?" Jean asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you ready?"

Scott took a deep shaky breath. "I-I'm fine—I-I mean ready l-let's go!" He took one step forward and tripped, falling flat on his face.

"O my God!" Jean exclaimed, kneeling beside him.

"You're all idiots," Remy mumbled, still in agony.

* * *

Rogue angrily glared at the small box of pregnancy test in her hands. 

"Just to make sure," was what her 'Mom' had said before leaving.

Rogue looked at it for another moment before hurling it out of the window.

She turned around and was walking towards her bed when—

"Rogue! Come downstairs now!"

Great! She was most probably going to get a scolding on the value of things, especially the box of pregnancy test.

Rogue half-heartedly went down.

"Uh…well…." Her _Mom_ seemed almost surprised and confused. "Two people are here to see you. And they claim to be your well…..real parents."

It took Rogue a minute to find her voice again. "Mah r-real parents?…..Really? They're here?" She asked in a hopeful voice.

She shrugged and led her to the drawing room. "You tell me."

"Oh honey! Sweetheart!" Rogue received a bone-cracking hug from one of the guests. "Oh you so owe me!!" Jean, who was now a half-red head with her hair having white-stripes, hissed.

"Jean? Ouch!" Rogue cried when Jean dug her sharp fingernails in her back.

"Don't screw this up," Jean whispered before pulling back. "Dear, don't just stand there!" She called to Scott wearing a fake moustache and looking extremely nervous. "Come and meet your daughter. Oops! I meant _our_ daughter."

"Uh…umm…." Scott glanced nervously at Rogue, before hesitantly stepping forward. "Uh…honey!" He tried to sound enthusiastic but failed as he wrapped his arms around Rogue. "Thank Goodness we found you!"

"Uh…" Rogue was blushing. "Ah'm also glad that you found me Scott—A-Ah mean father—A-Ah mean Dad!" She mentally kicked herself for her stupidity.

"Alright Roguey…….That's enough hugging Daddy for one day," Jean said between gritted teeth and pulled Rogue back. "I just like to thank you so much for finding my only child. W-We spent our whole fortune trying to find her but never did…until now. After fourteen years of sleepless days and nights, we've finally found our little Roguey."

"I can't understand how it must've felt," Rogue's _Mom_ sympathized. "But I can imagine."

"You wouldn't……" Jean sighed sadly. "No one could. W-We couldn't bear the thought of having someone else. It was like replacing my Roguey."

"Would you stop callin me Roguey?!" Rogue hissed.

Jean just ignored her.

"I-It's nothing. I'm glad you're reunited with your daughter again. But, it's really hard to believe."

"What's hard to believe?" Jean asked confused.

"You could be her mother. To be honest you don't even look twenty. What's your secret?"

"Oh…umm…thanks," Jean felt flattered. "And my secret? Well……"

"I-I told you should've brought Emma. She looks twenty!" Scott whispered to which he only received a kick to his foot.

"Uh….well I—We—" Jean linked her arm with Scott's. "Got married early."

Scott nodded. "Yeah. Uh…when we were twelve."

"Twelve?!"

"Where we are from it isn't illegal," Jean quickly said, trying to cover Scott's blunder. "It's no surprise to find eight year old getting married."

She only received an astonished look.

"Well, if you don't mind, we have a very busy schedule. So thank you again for finding Roguey. Goodbye. Let's go dear. Come on Rogue."

"W-Wait! I'm sorry, b-but I can't let you leave like that. I need evidence—"

"Proof?! A DNA test perhaps?" Jean took out some papers from her purse and handed them to her. "You really don't need papers to prove it. Can't you really see the resemblance?"

"Yes there are some similarities but—"

"But? Oh it's this," Jean pointed at Rogue's chin. "The butt-chin. It's her father's entire fault. Dropping Poor Roguey when she was a baby!"

"Yeah…" Scott absent-mindedly agreed before he realized who Rogue's father was currently. "Hey!"

"It's not a butt-chin!" Rogue yelled. "It's just a cut in the chin."

"Well, I guess that's it."

"That's it. Thank you. Now we really have to leave."

"Of course but there's one thing left," she turned to Rogue. "What's the result?"

"It's negative. Ah'm not pregnant!" Rogue's enthusiastic voice was filled with sarcasm.

Jean and Scott blinked.

"Good," she turned to Scott and Jean. "Just something that I thought parents should know."

"Yes….." Jean blinked. "Thank you for that piece of interesting information. I'll make sure to keep her hormones in check. Right honey?"

"Y-Yeah," Scott stammered before whispering. "Can we please get out of here?"

"Yes! We have to go!" Jean grabbed Rogue. "Good-bye. Say good-bye to the nice lady Rogue."

"Good-bye nice lady," Rogue said in a sarcastic tone as the three of them finally emerged out of the house.

"Rogue?"

"Yes step-mom?"

"Atleast you can do is thank us," Jean said.

"Thank you Mother darlin," Rogue said with exaggerated sweetness. "And um…thanks Scott."

"Your welcome honey—Oh no!" He realized his error. "I-I mean Rogue. Welcome Rogue."

Jean only rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Henri! Dose dishes aren't gonna wash by demselves!" 

"Mercy, chere! Sweetheart darlin! It's important for me to be at de Guild meetin," Henri pleaded with his wife. "Papa will be angry—"

"I know damn well what happens in dose meetin!" Mercy yelled. "Playin cards and gettin drunk!"

"Non!" Henri denied before clenching his fists tightly. This was it. Today was the day he was going to stick upto her and show her whose boss around here. "It's time you learnt your place in dis house Mercy!"

"What was dat?! Did you say somthin Henri?!" Mercy emerged out of the kitchen with a knife in her hands.

Henri gulped. "I-I'll wash de dishes den go to de meetin. You just go to sleep chere."

"Good!" Mercy handed him the knife. "Don't you dare start smokin. D'accord?!"

"D'accord. No smokin." Henri watched her leave before he headed toward the kitchen.

"Hmpff!" He huffed as he settled down on the table. "Dat lucky rat, Remy." He took out a cigarette and put it to his lips. "He gets to leave de Guild and sleep wid any femme he wants! But me," He flicked on his lighter and lit it. "I get to sleep wid dat…dat—" He stopped dead when he saw the shadow of a woman on the wall infront of him. "Really wonderful femme in de whole world!"

"Aww….Merci Henri. I'm sure your wife will be happy to hear dat. Dose words just touched mon heart."

"Belle?!" Henri screeched and fell off the table. "Belladonna?!"

"Henri! Who are you talkin too?!" Mercy's shout came from upstairs.

"N-No one Mercy! Just go to sleep!" Henri called out sweetly before turning back to Belladonna. "What de hell are you doin here?!"

"Don't you know smokin is bad for your health Henri?" She asked pulling out the cigarette. She took a puff before extinguishing it.

"You want to get killed?!" He furiously whispered. "Get out! Get out of here!"

"Wow….didn't know you cared," she said sarcastically. "I wonder how your brother would react…."

"B-Brother?! W-Which brother?" Henri asked nervously.

"You know mon husband, your brother. Remy."

"Remy? Who's Remy?" He asked, pretending to be clueless. "Don't know any Remy. Belle, I have no idea what you're talkin about. When were you ever married?"

Belladonna just glared dangerously at him.

"Oh look at de time! Don't you have to go somewhere Belle?" Henri pushed her through the back door. "Ok! Au revoir! See you on de day de Thieves and Assassins live happily together!" He slammed the door shut.

Henri turned around and stopped himself from screaming.

"Now dat wasn't very nice," Belladonna said. "Kickin your sister-in-law out of de house?"

"Belle! Y-You shouldn't be here! You know how much Mercy hates you!"

"Aww….is she still angry about de…." Belladonna tapped her forehead. "….bump on de head I gave her—How many years ago? Oh sixteen."

"Bump?!" There was a scream followed by the sound of a shotgun click. "Dat's a forever childhood scar! I have to live wid it for de rest of my life!"

"Mercy….chere," Henri quickly came by her side try to take the weapon from her. "N-Now let's be reasonable about blowin Belle up. It could be very bad. Like a war between Thieves and Assassins. "

"I'm doin everybody a favour," Mercy responded. "Got a call from Julien sayin she's gone insane."

"Julien, my frere," Belladonna sighed sadly. "Hard to believe I'm related to him. You know his habit, always spreadin rumors. Just cause I left de Guild, everyone dinks I'm insane."

"Really?" Mercy brightened. "All de more reason to get rid of you widout causin a war."

"Mercy please!" Henri dropped down on his knees and grabbed her legs. "Remy's goin to kill me if you blow his wife up! Dink about your poor husband first!"

"Aww…Remy is goin to do dat if somethin happens to me? I knew he still cared. Oh dat's why I was here, where is he?"

"Dead. Now get out of my house if you don't want to join him," Mercy threatened.

"Of course I want to join him. But he's not dead."

"Julien was right. Dis femme's gone mad!" Mercy exclaimed.

Belladonna ignored her. "Dug his grave. Oh and also dese." She took out a small jar and placed it on the table. "It's from a person who got himself an eye transplant. Dey say he had Remy's eyes. Well not anymore."

On seeing the contents of the jar, Henri turned green and put a hand over his mouth to stop the dinner he consumed from spilling out.

Mercy looked absolutely disgusted. "You stupid little disrespectful crazy femme—You've gone complètement mad?! Even I wouldn't dig mon dead husband's grave!"

"I'm still alive!" Henri said offend.

"Take a closer look at dose eyeballs. Ain't Remy's. His eyes are unique, or have you forgotten?" Belladonna reminded.

Mercy did take a closer look before turning to Henri furiously. "Henri! Did you have anythin to do wid all dis?"

"I'm not feelin well…." Henri said weakly.

"You're gonna feel more _unwell_ if you don't spill everythin out right now!"

"I dink I'm about to…."

"If you need another body part for proof Henri, I can show you de hand—"

"Non! Non!" Henri surrendered before Belladonna did that. "I-I'll tell you everythin!"

Belladonna smiled. "Good boy. I'm listenin….."

"Magneto. Dat's all I know. He's workin for some mutant Magneto. Dat's it! I know nothin else! Swear! Now get dose eye balls out of here!"

"How about keepin dem as a souvenir?" Belladonna suggested.

"Out….." Mercy aimed at Belladonna's head.

"Fine. Fine!" Belladonna said and headed for the door. "I'm goin….Au Revoir." She then left.

"I thought we were clear on no hidin secrets from each other!" Mercy yelled at Henri.

"I have a meetin….."

"To hell wid your meetin! You didn't even do de dishes!"

"Uh…M-Mercy?" Henri suddenly paled. "D-Did you buy a thirty-feet snake from de pet store?"

"Non. Why?"

Henri had frozen with fear. "C-Cause i-it l-l-looks v-v-very h-h-hungry."

* * *

A/N: God I feel so horrible! I tortured Remy! (**Shrugs) **Hmm…but I got him killed in my other fic so it's not a big deal.Anywayz,review! Cause I'm a review-addict! And they also help me make the fic better :-) _So Review! Let's Make Fics Better!_ Lol. I'm really feeling giddy right now.


	14. Much Ado About Nothing

****

NOTE: Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing!

Purity Black: Lol, somehow I knew you'll like the previous chappie. Hope you like this one too.

Pyro Lady: In my opinion, Belle's more evil since she's an assassin.

Xevo Chic: Seems like someone's been too busy with—Ahem—certain activities to sign in ;-)

Nikki Greenleaf: I understand the writer's block thingy, cause I'm a writer too :-) Don't worry lol, I'm not going to kill your cousin Emma, that's your job.

ishandahalf: Yep Belle on a warpath is not good. But she's gonna get a surprise.

_**Ripdos A.K.A The Bad Ash:** You'll find out who was responsible for Rogue's adoption in this chappie. _

_**SickmindedSucker: (crosses her fingers)** I really don't perceive this chapter as the greatest. But others' opinion counts too so….you tell me._

_Raniatlw:__ Don't know what I mean, eh? Let me throw a hint: Carol Danvers. Hope that explains all ;-)_

_mentallyinsane188: __Yeah she goes back to school in this chappie and gets the shock of her life._

_Oceanbang: __You think that was unexpected? Check this out!_

_Star-of-Chaos: __Like always, thanks for reviewing :-)_

****

Hope you Enjoy!

"So…." Vivian began as she poured tea into Ororo's cup. "How is Evan?"

"Fine," Ororo answered, averting her gaze.

Vivian chuckled bitterly. "If you call living in the sewers fine, then that's fine with me."

Ororo sighed wearily. "Vi. Do we really have to repeat this? You know it will lead to the same conclusion."

"I know—I'm sorry. It's not everyday my son mutates further and joins some mutants called Morlocks."

"Vi, I—" Ororo's cell phone cut her short. She frowned at the unfamiliar number displaying on the caller ID. "Hello?"

"Hey! It's me. Cody. Umm…how are you?"

Ororo blinked. "Huh? Who is this again?"

"Cody. Wow! You're friends weren't kidding. Your voice does sound different on the phone. A little older than your age—No offence!"

"Excuse me?! But who is this?!"

Vivian gave Ororo a questioning look.

"Uh…Cody."

"Cody who?!"

"Cody Rogers. Uh…. you are _Ro_ right? Or Stormy?"

Ororo's eyes widened. How did a complete stranger know her name? Well nickname to be exact. "How do you know this?!"

"Your friends told me."

"Which friends?!"

"Uh…I don't know their names. By the way, I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm here. Outside."

"Ororo? Who is it?" Vivian asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure," Ororo whispered. "Some boy named Cody—"

"Cody?" Vivian's eyebrow shot up and an amused smile formed on her lips. "Really? Well it's about time Ororo. You know you're not getting any younger."

Ororo just gave her a dry look. "He's an absolute stranger Vi, he says he's here!"

Vivian got on her knees and pulled out a baseball bat from underneath the sofa. "Never thought this would come in handy."

"Vi, what are you doing?! Put that down this minute! I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

"Ororo this is New York. If someone's after you and says he's here, he's here."

"That's ridiculous!! I'm sure it's just a wrong number. A misunderstanding—"

The doorbell rang, startling both women.

"See? What did I tell you?"

The doorbell rang again.

Ororo took a step forward before she started concentrating.

"Oh no no!" Vivian fretted when Ororo's eyes turned white "Ororo! No! Remember the rules? No weather manipulation in my house!"

Ororo stopped and let out an exasperated sigh before snatching the bat. She headed for the front door and flung it open.

"Whoa! Jeez Ro!" Logan held his hands up. "Take it easy!"

"Logan?" Ororo dropped the bat. "Sorry, I-I thought you were…..someone else."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow. "And who would that unlucky someone be?"

Ororo turned back to her cellphone. "That really wasn't funny," she began, a hint of anger in her voice. "Don't try calling on this—Logan!" She cried when he snatched the phone.

"You ever call this number again and let's say it's not going to be too pretty when you're sliced into a million pieces!!"

"Excuse me?!" Cody exclaimed.

"Yeah you're excused!" Logan switched off the phone and handed it back to her. "That's how you deal with wrong numbers."

"Thank you," Ororo said wearily, shaking her head.

* * *

Remy cursed in French as he sleepily rubbed his eyes. The irritating doorbell kept on ringing. Removing the ice pack from between his legs, he slowly and carefully got up, still sore from the beating he got yesterday from Rogue's _Mommy_. 

Still mumbling to himself, he reached the door and opened it.

"What do you want?" Remy cast a hateful look at the person.

Cody looked furious for no apparent reason. "Where is she?!"

"Who?!"

"Rogue or Ro or Stormy—Whatever her name is!"

Oh so now he wanted to stalk Rogue, huh? "I'm not goin to tell you anythin."

"I'm not leaving till I know she's ok!"

"How do you know she's not?" Remy asked, doubtful of Cody's words. He would never forgive himself if something happened to his chere.

"Something is wrong! Some man threatened me when I called her!"

"Oh….Is dat so…..?" Remy chuckled, fully aware of the identity of the man.

"You think it's funny?!"

"Non." Another chuckle escaped his lips.

Cody shoved his way inside.

"I didn't invite you in mon ami!" Remy snapped and blocked his path.

"Get out of my way!!" Cody forced him out of the way.

Remy gritted his teeth. Oh how he wanted to hurt him. But being a gentlemen, he grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him back. "Out you go."

"Hey!" Cody jerked his head back, hitting Remy in the face.

Remy rubbed his nose. This was it. No one messed with Remy's face! Gentle time was over!

"I won't leave till I'm sure that she's—Oof!!"

"Oh…Cody…Remy's so sorry," Remy grinned after tripping Cody. "Let me help you…"

Cody growled and rammed into him, toppling him over.

Remy was glad that he did that. He was going to kill Cody today—in self-defense of course if somebody asks. What did he think he can just come along and steal Rogue away with his innocent looks?!

"Boys! Stop it! Stop it this minute!!" A female voice screamed before Remy and Cody were hit on the head.

They instantly released each other.

"Excuse me!" His staff was between him and Cody. "But why were you two fighting like insane dogs?"

Remy ignored Betsy and turned to Cody.

"Don't dink I don't know what you're upto mon ami. Just know dis, Rogue's mine. She's in mon heart and I'm in hers. So stop tryin to win her over wid your innocent puppy looks!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Cody spat, straightening his clothes.

"See?" Remy told Betsy. "He's doin dat innocent face again!"

"Whatever. You, up in your room," Betsy told Remy before turning to Cody. "And you, leave before you make matters worse."

"Yeah Cody, leave," Remy mimicked Betsy's voice before smirking.

"Shut up!" Betsy smacked him on the head.

"Dieu! Crazy petite!"

"I _will_ be back," Cody said determined, glaring at Remy.

"Will be waitin for you, _Cody_," Remy pronounced Cody's name as if it was a disease as he stormed out. "Give me dat!" He snatched his staff from Betsy. "Kids shouldn't play wid dis, it's dangerous."

"For the last time, I am twenty-two years old!" Betsy burst.

"Oui," Remy pinched her cheek before patting her on the head. "You will be someday. Au revoir Risty."

"It's Betsy!"

"Oui Risty. Got it."

* * *

"Ah……Such a lovely weather…." Courtney admired, sipping her diet coke. "No storm, no noise and especially…..Aha….no goths." 

"Wow Courtney. What did you do to her?" Cathy asked curiously. "I didn't see her in school yesterday."

Courtney smiled. "I gave the poor thing a home."

Cathy scratched her head. "But…..I thought you hated her."

"That's why I gave her a home Cathy. Far away……"

"Really? Where?"

"I was arranging for Antarctica but then that would've been too cruel and too cold—Oh no wait! I remember now." She chuckled. "The penguins refused to adopt her."

The others giggled.

"It will be a loooong time before she gets back—What the hell?!" Courtney almost fell of the bench. "What is that?!" She asked, pointing ahead.

"The poor thing you gave a home to," Cathy answered, after catching a glimpse of Rogue sitting under the tree, both reading a novel and listening to her portable CD player.

Courtney pulled on her hair. "Ugh! I thought she was to get a good home faraway!!!"

"Yeah nice going. Any other bright ideas Miss Corell?" Jill asked sarcastically.

Courtney clenched her fists and fumed. Her fingers furiously tapped the table before her face suddenly went blank.

"Courtney……?" Cathy snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Courtney? Are you alright?"

Courtney got up and slowly walked up to a boy reading the newspaper. She snatched it from him.

"Hey!" The boy cried.

"Shut up!" She snapped and returned to her table. Her face was practically glowing as she read the newspaper. "Oh….T-This is…..t-this is just perfect…..it's wow…."

"What is?" Her friends asked.

Courtney flipped the newspaper to show them.

"You're going to give her a free makeover?"

"No! Not this!" Courtney pointed at another advertisement. "And also this! Read the fine print."

Jill strained her eyes to read the tiny words. "Any injury the participants may and will most certainly sustain is not the responsibility of—Whoa!" She instantly got the hint. "No way!"

"Yes way!" Courtney beamed.

"But, she's a mutant!"

"They didn't mention anything about being a mutant."

"But…..How are you going to get her to participate?"

"Participate? Cathy, she has already participated," Courtney smirked evilly. "No one knows yet. But that little problem can easily be solved. Hehe…." She rubbed her hands together. "Guess Saturday night won't be boring after all." She climbed up on the table before clearing her throat. "Attention! Everyone….attention! I have an important announcement to make."

No one listened.

"Shut up and listen to me!!!!!!" Courtney screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone instantly fell silent.

"Thank you! So….as you all know, I'm Courtney Corell and—I think I'll just get right to the point." She concluded when people started yawning. "A brave soul among us has decided to take up a challenge. That challenge, I'm sure all the boys are aware of on page 23 of today's paper."

"Oh my God…." Bobby gasped. "You mean—?"

"Yes," Courtney nodded, holding up the paper.

Every male in the lunch area gasped before they started talking altogether.

"Who is it?! The brave soul?" Ray questioned, mesmerized.

"The brave fool should be a better description," Amara mumbled, only to be shushed by Jubilee.

"A mutant."

"A mutant?" Kitty turned to Lance. "Lance?"

"Whoa! No way!" Lance denied. "That challenge is way too risky!"

"But being fair," Courtney continued, "she has decided _not_ to use her powers. Ladies and gentle guys, give a big round of applause to the gothic freak, Rogue!"

Rogue, still wearing her headphones with the volume turned up to maximum, didn't hear the applause nor caught the shocked expressions on the faces of her friends.

"Oh if she loses and somehow manages to come out alive, she swears never to show her face in Bayville again," Courtney added. "Contact me for tickets. They are limit—" Some girl's hysterical giggling cut her off.

Courtney scanned the crowd till she spotted the person. "Uh excuse me, Carol Danvers? Mind telling us what's so funny?"

"Please tell me this is all a joke," Carol said, trying to stifle her giggles. "Just look at her!" She pointed at Rogue, who was still unaware of the world. "She won't stand a second over there—"

"That's the whole point Carol," Courtney said between gritted teeth. "The point of no return."

Carol raised her eyebrow. "You're kidding?"

"Not," she responded seriously.

Rogue, still engrossed in her novel and music, had a rude awakening when she was suddenly lifted up by a number of boys. "Hey! Have you all lost your minds?!" Their cheers drowned her screams as they carried her over their shoulders. "Put me down!! Put me down!!"

Courtney blew a raspberry at Rogue as she passed by. "Good-bye Roguey."

* * *

"Oh my God!" 

"Bobby shut up!"

"Oh my God!"

"Ah said shut up!"

"You'll be able to touch her! You'll actually be able to feel her and—"

"Eww! Bobby!" Rogue disgustedly pushed him away. "Shut up!"

"But you'll be able to—Ahhh!" Bobby yelped when Rahne started barking at him. "Don't use all that guard dog stuff on me Rahne."

Ever since Rogue—Courtney, had accepted the challenge for Rogue, she had gained popularity in five seconds. Boys were following her around, few wishing her good luck, the unfortunate ones, who couldn't get a ticket in time, were begging her to take them with her and the rest….well….they were using the words 'death' and 'die' more often for her.

To avoid them, she and rest of her teammates had taken the alley route. Rahne was posing as her pet dog, just in case.

"Oh man! Can I come with you? Like your partner or something?" Bobby pleaded, belonging to the unfortunate group. "I really need to go! Pleaseee?!!! M-Maybe I can be the referee! Break you guys apart and be able to touch her…..mmmm…."

"Hey! Hey! Ah don't need your help! Ah can beat that mystery blonde all by mahself."

"You?! Beat Ms. Marvel?!" Bobby blinked before bursting into laughter. "Oh m-my God!!! Hahaha!!!"

"What the hell is so funny?!" Rogue demanded.

"Sam! Sam! Please tell her what's so funny about Ms. Marvel getting beaten up by her."

Sam was too busy laughing to reply.

Jamie started giggling hysterically.

"Alright! You all just keep on laughin like hyenas."

"Ok umm….Who's Ms. Marvel anyway?" Kitty asked clueless.

"She's the champion of all champions…." Bobby began in a distant tone. "She never never ever lost a fight. Oh and did I mention her opponents end up with serious injuries?" His voice turned colloquial. "There was this one girl……her right hand, is now her left….."

"Actually her right rib in now her left," Ray corrected.

"Ok that's enough information!" Jubilee interrupted. "We don't want to scare Rogue."

"Ah'm not scared of anythin—Ahh!" She yelped when Pietro came out of nowhere in her face.

"Oh! You—You are my miracle!" Pietro said, resting his hands on Rogue's shoulders. "I could just kiss you right now—Gahhhh!!!" He screamed when Rahne pounced on him. "Get it off me!! Get this horrible creature off me!!! I'll get fleas in my beautiful hair!!!!"

"So you're not stalking Rogue for an autograph?" Amara asked confused as Rahne hopped off Pietro, making sure to swing her tail in his face.

"Stalking?! Hell no! I just wanted to make you all envy. And I don't need an autograph. Her ex-room at the Brotherhood house is filled with her autograph. But it goes like, _Rogue plus Scott equals to_--"

"Shut up Pietro!!" Rogue screamed.

Pietro grinned and continued. "L-L-Love!!"

The others didn't react.

"All of us know that," Amara said after awhile.

"Yeah," Bobby pointed the obvious. "Even the boy who delivers paper knows that. Well, except for Scott."

"Aww…." Pietro pouted before a very sinister smile crossed his lips. "Then it's my duty to let the blind leader know."

"Nooooo!!!" Rogue let out an ear-piecing screech and pounced on the surprised Pietro. They both rolled on the ground before coming to a stop, with Rogue on top, straddling and strangling Pietro. "Never ever ever do that! You understand?!"

"Ack! Ack! F-Fine—P-Please stop—Ack—choking me!"

Rogue hesitantly released his throat and got up.

Pietro started coughing. "S-S-Save the c-choking for the fight. Oh and by the way, I'm going to be rich!" He sprang to his feet.

"What are you talking about Pietro?" Kitty asked.

"This," He turned Rogue around to face Kitty. "This girl is going to make me rich! Don't come begging at the gates of my mansion you poor X-Geek beggars."

"How are you going to be rich?" Amara asked.

"Everyone's going to be betting on Ms. Marvel," Pietro grinned evilly. "No one will ever suspect what my little warrior is capable of…." He patted Rogue on the head and zipped away in time to avoid a slap. "The touch of death……"

"That's not right," Kitty said.

"For you, because you're all little babies and the good guys," Pietro said in a baby voice. "But for me, money! I'm gonna be rich rich rich!!"

"So are we Speedy….."

"What?!" Pietro whipped around to find Tabitha, Wanda and John approaching.

"You better win," Wanda grumbled, poking Rogue in the shoulder. "I bet my whole allowance on you."

"I bet my babies—My lighters," John corrected. "My toothbrush, my uniform, my—"

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "In other words, he bet everything on you."

"Cheaters!" Pietro stuck his tongue out at them.

"You know something? I think betting on Rogue is actually a good idea….." Bobby said, absorbed in his own thoughts. "But Ms. Marvel…..she never lost and—She's more hotter than Rogue and more—"

"Sexier," Pietro finished for Bobby. "And those legs. Smooth and hairless, unlike Rogue's."

"Oh no. The two perverts just found each other," Amara remarked, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah," Bobby agreed with Pietro, failing to notice the seething Rogue. "And her hair is more longer and shiner than Rogue's."

Pietro nodded. "And that figure….." He let out a long whistle. "God! Rogue's behind could never be that—"

"Would you two stop comparin her ta me?!!" Rogue burst.

"Oh and her voice is beautiful too," Bobby mentioned.

"Unlike Rogue's," Pietro said. "If she starts singing, it's the end of the world."

"Ugh! Shut up!!!!" Rogue screamed exasperated.

"Oh and her scream also sounds better than—Ok I'll shut up now!" Pietro gave Rogue a nervous smile when she removed her gloves.

"Atleast he's not related to you," Wanda told Rogue, referring to Bobby. "I have to live with the shame of being related to Pietro."

"Hey! You should be proud that the sexy Pietro is your brother Wanda!"

"Uh…..Helloooo?" Kitty's voice brought everybody back to reality. "If Jean or Scott or even Kurt or Remy find out, they really won't allow Rogue to step out of her room."

"So? She can jump out of the window," Pietro said carelessly.

Kitty just rolled her eyes.

Bobby sighed sadly. "And then, Rogue will be a coward and a loser in everybody's eyes. Oh the humiliation!" He put his arm up in shame. "I don't think I'll ever be able to show my face in Bayville again!"

"Well then Sheilas and mates, they would just have to burn!" John cackled, whisking out his lighter.

"Hey no burning!" Tabitha made it clear.

"Tabby's right," Pietro began. "We should frame them for murder instead. That way they can stay in jail for a whole week."

"Uh…How about we don't tell them?" Kitty suggested. She turned to Amanda. "Amanda you won't—"

"No, don't worry. I won't," Amanda promised before she spotted something. "Uh…but I hope Kurt's not that sick to see _that_ by himself." She pointed ahead.

"Jesus!" Rogue tore the poster off the wall. But there was another and another—The whole wall was filled with posters, displaying her and Ms. Marvel's picture with details on the bottom of the page. "Gawd! Ah look so fat!"

"Don't bother, you'll most probably find your picture in tomorrow's newspaper," a voice said.

Rogue stopped tearing and looked up. "What are you doin up there cheerleader?" She asked, annoyed on spotting Carol up on the roof.

"_Your_ boys, unfortunately, are stalking me for tickets."

"Do you have one?!" Bobby asked hopefully.

Carol rolled her eyes. "No." She turned to Rogue. "Just know this, you're making a big mistake. Turn away now."

"Did your friend Courtney put you up ta this?"

"She's not my friend."

"Well then, Ah'm not a coward."

"Fine, you know the rules, no one is going to be responsible for injuries that you may and most certainly will sustain in participating in the event."

"Don't listen to her," Pietro said, zipping beside Rogue. "Just think of how you're going to make me rich."

"And if you win, you get 5000 dollars," Amara added.

This got Rogue's attention. "Really?

"Hope you get a good doctor with that money," Carol said, before leaving.

Rahne narrowed her eyes "There's something strange about her……".

"Everthin is strange about cheerleaders," Rogue said unconcerned before turning back to the posters. "These posters are gonna give me away big time."

"Hey, don't worry about it. We'll take care of it." Tabitha assured Rogue. "You just concentrate on winning and making us rich."

"And if you don't win Sheila, you're gonna get a phone call and die in seven days."

"Alright that's enough movies for you Pyro!" Tabitha said, pushing him to get moving. "Ok now let's get to work."

"That horrible-looking-evil-ghost girl is so pretty…." John sighed dreamily and flicked his lighter on. "Don't disappoint me." He suddenly cackled and started burning every poster in sight. "Burn!! Burn!! Burn!! Hahahaha!!!!"

Everyone blinked. "That take cares of the posters….." Bobby said after awhile.

"Yeah….." Rogue said uncertainly, her mind mostly occupied by the thought of money._'5000 dollars……'_ she thought. Now what is she going to do with 5000 dollars? Buy some things for her new room aka Jean's destroyed room, some CDs, clothes and maybe some thing for Remy. But that depends if there is any money left.

Suddenly something struck Rogue. She was amazed and disgusted at herself. What was she thinking? How can she be so selfish? Remy had bought so many things for her. Things she had lost track of.

The watch on her wrist, the ring with 'I love you' engraved that she wore on her finger, even the gloves were gifts on one occasion or the other.

But what did she give him? Absolutely nothing! Not even a Christmas present. She gave Scott one long ago, but not Remy. That's it. She was going to spend every penny she earns on Remy.

Unknown to Rogue, many people were thinking of spending the same amount of money.

'Get clothes, pink stuffed toys, a laptop, presents for Mom and Dad and—'

'Take Emma out on a date, get a hotel room and—'

'Go to Las Vegas and get hooked with hookers….' 

'Buy PowerPuff Girls' toys…..'

"Well, nice to see so many happy faces," Logan's voice brought them out of their thoughts after they entered the Institute grounds. "How about a danger room session then?"

Everyone could just groan.

* * *

"Well, everybody seems quiet today," Ororo observed as everyone ate dinner. "Something I should know about?" 

Everyone, except Scott, Jean, Kurt and Remy, stopped chewing.

Amara was the first to speak. "No nothing at all. We're all just tired."

"Yeah tired," Bobby agreed. "Too much homework. And Danger Room." He passed Logan a dirty look.

"I see….." Ororo still seemed skeptical.

Logan eyed every person suspiciously before slamming his fist down on the table. "Alright! Spill it!"

"Like, spill what Mr. Logan?" Kitty asked innocently.

"Your little secret. What is it that you're all hiding?!"

"What little secret?" Bobby asked, pretending to be clueless.

"Yeah like, we like, don't know what you're like, talking about."

"Really Half-Pint? Then explain why you're using a million _likes_ in your sentence."

Kitty looked embarrassed. "Like, I don't know."

She only received a glare.

"Like ok! I know! But I promised Rogue not to tell anyone that she got a 'F' in French," Kitty lied.

"What?!" Rogue received a kick from someone underneath the table. "Oh yeah….Ah….did say that."

"Thank you for that information, Kitty," Ororo said, before turning to Rogue with a disappointed look. "Rogue that's the third time."

"Uh…Ah'm sorry. Ah'll work harder next time," Rogue said uncertainly, not sure whether to tell Ororo that she really got a B in the test.

"That's what you said the last time and the time before that."

Rogue bit her lip. '_Yeah and Ah improved. But Ah can't tell you that.'_

"I'm sorry that I have to do this," Ororo sighed. "You're confined to the Institute everyday after school till you improve—"

Before Rogue could protest, everyone else began protesting for her.

"Confined?!"

"That's unfair!!"

"You can't do that!!"

"You can't confine her!" Bobby said. "How about not confining her this Saturday but the rest of the week?"

"What's so special about this Saturday?" Ororo questioned.

"Uh….well….Rogue and Remy have a date. Yeah, that's another thing we've been hiding from you. Remy was afraid that Logan will slice him into a zillion pieces."

Remy looked confused before turning to Rogue. "Do we really have a date? Ouch!" he yelped when someone's foot hit him in the shin.

"Well Gambit isn't going anywhere," Ororo said, turning back to her dinner. "The date can wait till she brings her grades up."

"How do you know that?" Rogue suddenly spoke.

"Know what?" Ororo asked confused.

"You don't know what could happen the next second. How can you say Gambit will be here?"

"Don't worry. He's not going anywhere," Logan gave him a threatening look. "He goes anywhere and—"

Remy suddenly started coughing. Instead of subsiding, his coughing fits increased.

"Remy, have some water," Ororo offered.

Instead of reaching for the glass, he clutched his throat.

"Oh my God! He's choking!" Kitty realized. "Remy's choking!"

"No….." Rogue couldn't move. She couldn't even breathe. It was too soon. Remy just can't leave! It was too soon!

"C'mon Cajun!" Logan slapped his back hard. "Spit it out!" With one final rasp, Remy coughed out something.

"Eww!!!!!!" Kitty squealed disgusted at the blue wet furball. "Kurt!!"

Rogue's eyes stared at it for a few more seconds before she furiously turned to her brother. "Kurt, you could've killed him!!" She screamed hysterically, startling everyone at the table. "You could've killed him!!"

"I-I didn't mean to! I-It vas an accident—I-I'm sorry Rogue—I-I'm so sorry."

"Sorry?! He would be dead because of your—Your fur!! We would be buryin him tomorrow because of you!!"

"Stripes!" Logan intervened. "Gumbo's fine. Give the elf a break."

Rogue's lower lip started quivering, seeming that she was about to cry any second. "H-He could've killed Remy!"

The others just stared at Rogue in complete bewilderment.

Before she could break down and cry, much to Bobby's distress, Remy quickly came up. "Chere I'm fine. Nothin to be worried about. Please excuse us." He gently took Rogue away.

"Don't cross the line Cajun," Logan warned him as they exited the dinning hall.

"Why….is there something wrong?" Ororo asked, baffled.

Kitty just shrugged. "No idea. She's been a little overprotective of Gambit lately."

"Yup. Uh…no idea why," Bobby agreed shakily.

Meanwhile, in the Rec Room, Rogue had her face buried in Remy's chest and was crying her heart out.

"Chere, I'm fine!" He tried to convince her for the tenth time. "Please Rogue. Please don't cry. Remy doesn't like seein you cry. Just look at me for a second. Does it look like dere's somethin wrong wid Remy?"

"Yes….." Rogue mumbled into his chest.

"You didn't even look!"

"No…."

"No what?" He asked confused.

"No!!" Rogue burst into another round of tears.

"Dieu….." was all Remy could mumble, holding her tight against himself. Right now she was acting like an infant that wouldn't stop crying till it gets something.

Remy clicked. "Chere, chere….Remy's got somethin for you," he tried to pull her back, but she refused to budge. "Now why don't you stop cryin for a second? Den you can continue after I give you a present."

Rogue sniffled and lifted her tear-stained face to look at him. "P-Present? Why….?"

"_Why not,_ you mean?" Remy said. "Now close your eyes."

She seemed to consider for a moment. "Ah don't want it."

"Huh?" Remy blinked. This must be the first time she was refusing a gift from him. "Why?"

"Ah don't deserve it," she responded, her face hanging down. "Ah never….Ah never gave you anythin."

"Dat's it? Oh, come here," Remy smiled relieved, pulling her close again. "It's ok chere. I don't want anythin in return."

"But, what if Ah want ta give you somethin?"

"Dat be alright, but still dere's nothin."

"Remy, you're human. There has to be somethin—Uh….Remy….?" She waved her hand in front of his face when he suddenly stopped blinking. "Remy?"

"Oui….." He responded in a trance, gently pushing her aside.

Rogue wiped her tear-soaked face and followed his gaze.

Jewels….jewelry only a person like Emma Frost could afford were being shown on TV.

"Chere, look at dat…." Remy uttered as he gazed mesmerized.

"That amount for a small ring?!" Rogue exclaimed when the price was displayed. "Who would ever buy—" She stopped when she saw the expression on Remy's face.

"Look at de work….." Remy muttered as his eyes observed every angle of the white gold and champagne diamond snake ring. "It's beautiful……."

He had such a weird taste. Maybe it was a thief thing.

"Really? Hmm….Do you like that?"

"Oui…..But too expensive." He mumbled disappointed.

"Don't worry. You'll get it," Rogue assured.

"Oui. Maybe Frosty will give it to me for mon birthday." Remy laughed before changing the subject. "Oh…so are we goin out on a date dis Saturday?"

"Nah sorry. Got some really important work ta do."

Remy frowned. "What work?"

"Uh….N-Nothin out of the ordinary," Rogue answered, avoiding eye-contact. "Just stuff."

Remy studied her carefully. "Stuff? What stuff chere?"

"Homework stuff."

Remy was still looking at her suspiciously. He could definitely see through her. "Den I'll come and help you wid your stuff."

"Oh no. Don't need any help. Ah can handle it just fine."

She was 100 sure he was going to follow her on Saturday if she sneaked out.

"And Ah'm grounded so it's impossible for me ta leave." Rogue mentally kicked herself for giving herself away.

"Leave?! Are you goin somewhere?!"

Rogue quickly wrapped her arms around him. "Of course not! Lot of homework, remember? But….we can go out next Saturday. Okay?"

"Is dat a promise?"

She nodded and planted a kiss on top of his head. "Promise."

He still didn't look convinced. "You're not goin anywhere wid Cody, are you?"

"Remy…." She began sarcastically. "Ah don't even want ta start about this mornin."

"Heh. Just makin sure. Besides he's an idiot. And Remy's more handsome. Right?"

"Yeah, you are," Rogue could only roll her eyes while making a mental note to herself, _'Spend all mah money on the ring costing 4999 dollars. Crap! What the hell ahm Ah goin ta do with one dollar?! __Oh duh!'_ She looked at Remy. _'Spend it on--'_"Mah tall, dark and handsome Remy....."

_

* * *

_

"Storm, you got almost fifteen calls from someone today," Scott informed her as she poured water into her glass. "Someone named, Cody."

The water jug slipped from Ororo's hands and shattered into pieces.

Jean quickly got up. "I'll take care of it."

Logan growled. "Looks like your _secret admirer_ from New York has resorted to stalking."

"Logan, I am not being stalked."

"Right. I can practically smell your fear."

"Aww…that's so sweet. He can smell Ororo's fear," Amara gushed.

Jubilee and Rahne giggled.

"Eww…you know that's disgusting Amara?" Bobby furiously whispered before a light bulb switched on above his head. "Amara…..You're absolutely right! I can see the love between them."

"What love?" Jubilee asked confused, glancing at Logan and Ororo arguing in a formal manner.

"Jubilee, my dear Jubilee. They're madly in love with each other. They just can't see it!"

"What are you talking about?" Amara was confused as well.

"Yeah Bobby. Did you forgot to take your pills this morning?"

"With those two out on a date on Saturday, Rogue can easily sneak outta the mansion," Bobby schemed.

"Bobby, the problem is, they won't go out on a date," Jubilee pointed.

"Of course they will," Bobby said in a determined tone. "Excuse me." He excused himself from the table and ran towards his room.

"Oh Logan! For the last time, I am not being stalked."

"Ro!!!!!" A voice suddenly screamed from outside.

Ororo blinked.

Everyone dropped their spoons and forks and rushed outside.

"Sure….. I'm going insane and hearing voices in my head," Logan growled and bolted out of his seat.

"Uh…. was it a mistake to let Cody in?" Jamie asked, puzzled.

"Logan wait!" Ororo cried and ran after him.

"Hmpff!!" Logan came to a stop near the main doors. "Guess somebody needs a lesson in staying away from women his mother's age," he said, glaring at Cody as he went outside.

He didn't notice how offended Ororo looked as she followed.

"Cody, have you completely like lost your mind?!" Kitty asked angrily. "Don't you have any dignity?! Any respect?!"

"I won't leave till I know she's alright!"

"Oh no. Not Social Services again," Jean groaned.

"Who? Which she?" Ray asked.

"Well hello there, _Cody_," Logan had his claws poking Cody's throat before he could answer. "We finally meet….for the last time!"

"Stop!!!!" Ororo's scream was followed by a pin drop silence. "Who exactly are you?" She asked Cody.

"C-C-Cody."

"Oh I know that! But why….? Why are you after me? What exactly is it do you want?" She asked in an almost pleading voice.

"Huh? I-I'm not after you. I-I was here t-to see Ro."

"That is my name! Well nickname," she said, slightly embarrassed. "My real name is Ororo Monroe."

"W-Wait, you're—Then—" He deadpanned. "Oh God….."

"Yeah….Oh God—You're lucky kid!" Logan released him. "Get lost before I change my mind!!"

He didn't have to say that twice. Cody was running away as fast as he could.

Remy smirked as he gazed down at the scene from his window. "Au revoir…..for good dis time!"

"Remy!" Rogue's voice startled him. "Why aren't you sleepin?!"

"I was….closin de window."

* * *

Bobby grinned as he forged someone's handwriting. "Hehe….perfect. Now for some—Yahhh!!" He yelped when his door suddenly flung open. "Oh! H-Hey Jean. W-What do you want?" 

Jean just glared at him. "Alright Bobby, what did you do?"

"N-Nothing," he answered nervously, pushing the papers underneath the folder.

"I'm not going to ask this again. What exactly did you do to Rogue?"

Bobby blinked confused. "Rogue?"

"Don't lie to a telepathic! You were projecting tonight at dinner! What did you do?! She's been a little too overprotective of Gambit. Why?"

Bobby gulped. What a great time to accidentally project his thoughts. And if he lied, she'll know. God telepathics were so annoying! Well except Emma Frost. "Umm…oh well….I-I told her that…..Remy was….uh…."

"What?! Remy was what?!"

"Could you please keep your voice down?!" He requested.

"No! Now what was it?!"

"Ok that he was dying!" He finally said.

Jean gave him an incredulous look. "Oh God.....Dying?! Dying?! Bobby that's….that's the lowest thing you've ever done! All that stress and depression. That is not going to be good for her health!"

"So is yelling!" Bobby pointed. "Things were getting a little rough between them. I had to do something!"

"Bobby, either I tell her and she kills you. Or you tell her and beg for mercy. How would you feel if someone said that about your girlfriend?"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Bobby," Jean began grimly. "The real reason I was here was to tell you—If you don't already know this," she sighed mournfully. "Did you know Emma had blood cancer?"

"What?! When?! How?!" Bobby was immediately latched unto Jean. "Emma is dying?! How can she be dying?!"

"Aha!" Jean caught him. "How does it feel now?!"

Bobby blinked, realizing her trick. "I knew you were lying all along."

"Well I won't be lying when I say I'm going to go tell her!"

"Wait! I'll do it! I-I'll tell her soon! I promise!"

"Soon? Like another next year?!"

"This Saturday!" The words just came out of his mouth.

"Hmm….Alright," she agreed. "But if you don't tell her on Saturday, then I definitely will!" Saying that, she left.

"Oh man….I'm so dead!" Bobby could only groan before his eyes fell on the hidden papers. "Heh…but atleast she didn't discover that."

* * *

Ororo was tending to her plants when X23 walked in. "Hello there. Something I can help you with child?" 

X23 handed her an envelope. "You have a message."

Ororo frowned at the smell of cologne. "Really? From whom?" She wondered as she tore the envelope open.

"Wolverine."

"Logan, sending a letter? That's impossible!"

She unfolded the paper and read it.

Dearest Ororo,

I usually don't do this, but if I didn't do it now, it's going to drive me more insane and tear me up from the inside. Ororo, I think I'm in love with you—No. Make it 'deeply' in love and with all my heart and all that romantic crap. Don't mind darling, I'm new to this letter-writing stuff. I just want to know, do you feel the same way? Will be waiting for your answer at the Lookout Point on Saturday evening.

Love,

Logan

Ororo read the letter twenty more times before it made sense to her.

"T-This…this…..What is—" She was speechless. "Logan? How….where, when?"

"Love is strange," X23 said. "And disgusting."

"But….he never said anything before….he…." Ororo looked out of the window. She spotted Logan drinking beer outside while an enthusiastic Jamie chatted with him.

She glanced at the letter again before turning her attention back to Logan.

This was not right. She can't get involved with someone! It was just too….dangerous. And besides, she wasn't attracted to him. Nope, no attraction, she concluded, staring away at Logan. She wasn't attracted to him in anyway, she again decided, her eyes almost glued to him, his movements and his—"Oh my Goddess!" She gasped embarrassed when Logan caught her. She blushed furiously and quickly turned away.

"I'm going. Should I tell him?" X23 asked.

"No!" She almost yelled before softening her tone. "I mean, no. I'll think it over and tell him myself."

X23 shrugged. "Fine."

"And I'll really appreciate it if this doesn't gets out."

Ororo didn't catch the grin on X23's face. "Alright…..no one will ever know…."

* * *

"Hey Mr. Logan!" Jamie greeted the man who was currently consuming beer. 

"Shouldn't you be in bed, kid?" Logan asked.

"I wasn't feeling sleepy. Can I have some of that?"

"Not till your my age," Logan said, gulping down the can.

"Ok," Jamie said disappointed. "Oh! You've got a letter."

"Letter? Really? From whom? Sabertooth?"

"No. From Storm."

"Storm? Then you've got the wrong address kid."

"It's from her! Really!" Jamie tired to convince him.

"Yeah sure. Read it," Logan ordered, not really caring.

Jamie cleared his throat. "Dear Logan," he read. "You must be wondering what I'm doing sending you a letter instead of just telling you this in person, after all, we live under the same roof—"

"Got that right," Logan interrupted. "Continue kid."

Jamie continued. "Even I'm asking myself this, '_what am I doing?'_ But if I don't do this now, it would surely drive me mad. Before you rip this letter apart, I'll get right to the point."

"Hmm…smart move. Continue."

Jamie hesitated. "Should I really read this part? It's kind of…umm…"

"C'mon! Don't tell me you have trouble spelling words."

"No. I can spell them. It's just—"

"Just get it over with," Logan sighed and gulped his beer.

"O-Ok. Umm…L-L-Logan," Jamie read, looking a little embarrassed. "I-I…..I…I think I'm in love with you."

Logan spurted out his beer and started coughing. "W-W-What?!"

"I think I'm in love with you," Jamie repeated. "Oh! N-Not me! Miss Ororo is!"

"Give me that!" Logan snatched the letter. He sniffed it. It was hard to tell the scent, but the perfume was Ororo's and the handwriting was hers too. He read the rest of the letter.

—_Deeply in love with you. For God sakes! You're even haunting my dreams! I just want to know, do you feel the same way? I'll be waiting at the Lookout Point this Saturday evening for your answer. Please don't disappoint me._

Love,

Ororo

"So Mr. Logan, are you going to marry Miss Ororo?" Jamie asked, grinning widely.

Logan ignored that question. "How many people know about this?"

"No one except me and you."

"Good! That's good!" Logan slowly got up. "No one should ever know! You clear on that?!"

"Yup!" Jamie nodded affirmative. "No one."

"Good. Now get out of here."

"Ok. Bye Mr. Logan!" Jamie then skipped inside.

Logan re-read the whole letter, just to make sure this wasn't his tenth beer. Even if it was one thing was clear. He couldn't get romantically involved with someone. It was just too dangerous. And besides, he wasn't attracted to her. Nope, not attracted to her one bit. Not attracted to her exotic figure nor her long white hair, neither her flawless dark skin—"Oh crap!" Logan realized what he was doing and accidentally crushed the beer can.

And that's when he suddenly felt it…. someone watching him. He whipped his head up and spotted her.

Ororo was startled and quickly turned away from the window, but not before he caught her flushed cheeks.

Logan blinked many times, before getting up. "Need more beer."

Meanwhile, a grinning Jamie hopped into Bobby's room. X23 was already present, counting the money while Bobby groaned.

"Well…..?" He inquired from Jamie.

"Mission accomplished."

Bobby grinned at his handiwork. "Then problem solved."

"Ten dollars more," X23 said, stuffing the money into her pocket.

Bobby moaned and pointed at his piggy bank.

* * *

"Mmm…..tell us more about the time when you bravely defeated Apocalypse……" The female on his left crooned. 

"Hmm…yeah tell us…." The one on his right cooed.

"Yeah….." The one located on top of him, kissed his bare chest and giggled. "Please tell us Remy…..Hmm…..Remy LeBeau…I love your name…."

Mastermind couldn't help but smile. "Of course Remy will tell everthin my cheres. But you know de rules. Pleasure comes first before stories…."

They all giggled.

And that's when he suddenly spotted her. "Looks like your friend made it too."

"Huh?" The first girl frowned.

"No….." The second girl shook her head.

"We don't know her." The third girl said. "Who is she?"

Mastermind didn't care. To him, the more people, the merrier—The merrier the situation. "Bonjour chere," He smirked at the unknown young woman, smiling seductively at him.

"Bonjour Remy."

Wow. She even knew his name! Well ofcourse she did! He was Remy LeBeau!

She sauntered over to him.

"Hey!" The occupant of his stomach was removed violently and immediately replaced.

No introduction no formalities, just straddling. Mastermind's grin grew wider.

"Excuse me?! But I was here first!"

A heel to the girl's flawless face was the mystery lady's response. And to think she did all that without moving off him.

"No need to be so violent. Dere's enough of Remy to go around," Mastermind assured, grinning from ear to ear at all the attention. "What's your name?" His decision was final. He was going to be Remy LeBeau forever, or till he dies.

She leaned close to his ear. "You know me….." she whispered seductively, "…Remy….try to remember….."

"Of course I do." Mastermind chuckled and quickly probed her mind. "Belladonna is it? Dat's a nice name—What?!" That's when he saw something unexpected in her mind. "You're Remy's wife?!"

"Wife?!" The other girls exclaimed as well.

"You have a wife?" The girl on his left angrily got up.

"N-No! I-I meant de other Remy's wife! N-Not mine—I-I don't even know her!!" Mastermind pushed Belladonna off him self.

"Hmm…..You look like Remy, you smell like Remy but sadly…." Belladonna blew on her nails before making a fist. "You're right." She delivered a blow to his jaw.

Mastermind's illusion vanished and his real form appeared.

"You're not Remy," she finished.

One of the girls fainted.

"I-I kissed a m-monkey?" Another put her hand over her mouth and stumbled into the bathroom.

"Watch your mouth girl!" Mastermind warned in a threatening tone.

Belladonna seemed to be the only one with a sound stomach.

"You're….ugly….God! What are you?!" The last girl screamed and ran out.

"N-No d-don't run!!" Mastermind shouted desperately. "I-It's a trick!!"

"Oh no, no no! Hold on Monsieur Monkey-man," Belladonna grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back. "Where are you runnin off to? Don't you know you can get arrested for indecent exposure?""

"You—You ruined everything!" He burst. "I'm going to make you suffer with the worst of all of my illusions!"

"Uh…seein you naked," she looked down at him, "is de worst of all."

Mastermind growled at her insult. Before he could even blink, a knife's tip was mere millimeters away from his pupil

Belladonna smiled, as she held the dagger. "De hand is quicker den de eye. Ain't it Monkey-man?"

"It's Mastermind!" He seethed, afraid that any sudden movements would plunge the tip into his eye. "A-Alright…what d you want?!"

"You're one of de Acolytes? Oui?"

"Was! It's over now!"

"And….?"

"Everyone went their separate ways!"

"I can see dat. Tell me, where did Remy go?"

"I don't know!"

"Uh-oh. My hand's gettin tired. Maybe if I stretch it a little…."

"No! No!"

"Well den now, where might mon Remy be?"

"How should I know?! Oh God…." He gasped on seeing a large reptile slither up on the bed.

"Tueur….did you follow me?" Belladonna asked it. "You're such a loyal pet."

"P-Pet?!" Mastermind looked terrified.

"Oui," Belladonna kissed Tueur's head before turning back to him. "Better dan a dog or cat. He eats dem. Oh and also people too, if dey're annoyin me…."

"He's in Bayville! T-The Institute! Xavier Institute! Gambit's over there!" Mastermind squealed.

"Good little Monkey-man," Belladonna said and got off the bed. "You stay here and keep Monkey-man company," she told Tueur and gave him a pat on the head. "It could be dangerous for you in de city."

As she started for the exit, Mastermind quickly took out a knife from under the pillow and was about to stab Tueur.

"Oh and if somethin happens to Tueur, I will hunt you down and kill you. And I can do dat with my eyes closed," Belladonna threatened, without turning around. "Au revoir Monkey-man. And merci."

Mastermind bought the knife down and helplessly watched Tueur slither towards him.

* * *

A/N: I was planning **not** to include the last scene since the chappie was getting so long which makes it difficult to upload plus the scene was scaring me **(shudders) **naked Mastermind in Remy's form with girls all over him. It scares me


	15. Cheaters Never Win

**Note:** _Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing! If this site wasn't down two days ago, this would've been posted. _

_**Sangofanatic:**_ _Whoa! Calm down! See? Here's an update!_

_**Xevo Chic: (Sniff)** Ok…here's the next chappie….bye bye **(Sniff)**_

_**Purity Black: **Hehe…a 12-hour shower will keep you nice and squeaky-clean._

_**Nikki Greenleaf:** Ofcourse you're welcome to give ideas. But I really don't think I can turn Jean into a dog in this fic, lol :-D_

_**ishandahalf:** Saturday's here and yes I totally agree, Rogue's life isn't boring. Hehe…Belle dies before she reaches the mansion? Uh…sorry no, but she's gonna have a little accident. Hope that keeps you happy :-)_

_**Sweety8587:** Don't forget to make some popcorn for me too!_

_**Star-of-Chaos: **Your welcome.Yup Bobby will get what's coming to him_

_**Pyro Lady: **I recall Mastermind made himself look hot in the comics too until Phoenix breaks his illusion. Here's the Rogue and Ms. Marvel fight….and umm…no comments on Rogue kicking her ass. And you're righ,t making Belle not suffer would be a crime._

_**SickmindedSucker:** Hehe…yes now you know why I was scared of writing the last part. Sadly I couldn't include any of the things you mentioned in your review. You'll know why at the end of this chappie._

_**Raniatlw:** Sadly, Logan and Ororo's meeting couldn't be included in this chappie. But in the next chappie it will definitely be there._

_**mentallyinsane18, bant:** Your wait is over. Here's the fight_

**Hope you Enjoy!**

"Ororo….I'm sorry, but we can't be lovers. You want a reason? I can name two hundred of them! Still think you're in love with me?"

"Uh……." Jamie blinked at Logan. "I-I don't think Miss Ororo will like that. You should be..…uh…little kind."

"Kind huh? What was I being before?"

"Umm…unkind?" Jamie answered uncertainly.

"And what exactly is kind?"

"Scott. He's kind with Jean."

"Alright, I'll _kindly_ tell it to her."

"But, it still would break her heart. She's in love with you!"

"And what is love?"

"Uh….Emma said love is just a bloody trick of nature to make us reproduce," Jamie recalled. "And for out of this world fun too."

Logan stared at the boy with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm…She's right. Next time she tries to tell you something like that, runaway."

Jamie looked confused. "Ok. B-But Mr. Logan, why are you dressed up so nicely if you want to break her heart?"

"I'm not going to break her heart! And I'm not dressed up nicely!!" He denied.

"Yes you are. You've been combing your hair for the last half an hour. And you're also wearing a cologne."

"You're just a kid, you won't understand."

"I understand you'll break her heart and make her cry."

"I will not make her cry!" Logan growled frustrated. "Either change the subject or change the room."

"Ok. When are you leaving?"

* * *

X23 curiously stared at the bottles of perfume on the dressing table. She picked one and brought it close to her nose. "Ugh!" She made a disgusted noise and drew out her claws. 

"Don't break that," Ororo warned, coming behind her.

"Try this," X23 quickly handed it to her. "He'll love it."

Ororo put the perfume bottle back. "Nothing like that is going to happen."

"Why?"

"Because……" She seemed to be at a loss of words, "it's just not meant to be."

X23 still looked confused. "Why?"

"You're just a child. You won't understand."

"I understand you'll hurt his feelings."

Ororo sighed. "It'll hurt more if I did it later."

X23 tried a different approach. "He's like a father to me," she began, trying to sound genuine. "It would be nice to have a mother too."

"I….." Ororo was at a loss of words. "Uh….Why don't we discuss something else? Like the weather perhaps?"

"Ok," she agreed with a huff. "When are you going to come back?"

* * *

"You're going to waste 5000 dollars on a stupid ring?!" Bobby exclaimed as Rogue adjusted the shoulder pads of her uniform. "You can't eat a ring! You can't ride on a ring! You can't even get a date with Emma Frost without converting it into cash!! What about 50 percent like we talked about?!" 

"No we didn't! And if Remy likes that ring, he gets it! Bobby you know he could di—Go away anytime. Ah just want him ta have this."

Bobby felt a pang of guilt.

"Bobby….." she began slowly, playing with her fingers. "Ah…..Ah don't why Ah'm sayin this but, you….you've been a really good friend ta Remy and Ah guess me too. Keepin his secret for so long while you're always the first one to leak out secrets here. Ah really misjudged you."

Bobby gulped. "That's……nice to know."

"But Ah do agree with everyone that you're a jerk, an idiot—Ah can go on, but let's just forget it. Okay?"

"Ok." Bobby began biting his nails.

"If it wasn't for you Bobby….Ah…..Ah never would've realized how much Ah really cared for Rem—"

"Oh for the love of God!!! Please stop!!" Bobby dropped on his knees. Rogue gave him an incredulous look. "Stop! Stop all the mushy words! I don't deserve them!!"

Rogue gave him a confused look. "Bobby what—"

"I-I lied about it ok? Remy's not….he's not—Gambit's not dying!—I-I just made it up—Oh God! Please don't kill me!" Bobby closed his eyes and held his hands up to defend himself against her. A few seconds passed, nothing happened. "Uh…did you hear me?"

"Ah did," Rogue answered as she pulled up her boots. "The things you will do ta for money."

"Huh?!"

"5000 dollars are mine. There's nothin you can do or say that will make me change mah mind. Bobby, you're bein a nice person ta Gambit. But as for me, you're doin all this for the money."

Bobby blinked. She didn't believe him?! He didn't know if that was good or bad. Well atleast he kept his promise to Jean and told Rogue. That's all that matters…….

"Well, Ah think Ah'm ready."

"Oh….Whoa wait!" Bobby stopped her. "You can't go in that!"

"And what's wrong with it?" Rogue asked, gesturing at her uniform.

"It's not cool!" Bobby indicated. "And I designed a perfect costume for you." He took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Made it myself."

"Bobby…….." Rogue gazed disapprovingly at the badly drawn sketch of herself in a string bikini and thong. She snatched the paper, crumbled it and threw it away. "No way in a million years ahm Ah goin ta dress up like a slut!"

"Don't worry. Gambit won't know who you are—Ouch!!" He yelped when Rogue smacked him. "Ok but sluts don't hold daggers in their hands—Ouch! Hey! I was trying to help you by making a costume more cooler than Ms. Marvel's!"

"You mean more slutier? And this is not a death-match!"

"Ugh! Fine! You want to be all covered up? Ok then." He took a hold of her breast-plate.

"Bobby!!" She shrieked and slapped him across the face.

"W-What?!" Bobby exclaimed, holding a hand over his cheek. "What?!"

Rogue removed the breast-plate herself and scowled.

"Oh…uh…sorry…" He apologized, embarrassed. "Uh…but they're nice—O-Ok!" He decided to change the subject. "Now remove the shoulder thingy…too and then all you will is a coat need That's it! That's all you need!"

Rogue raised her eyebrow, removing the shoulder pads. "A coat?"

"Wait right here!" He raced out of her room. Two minutes later, he returned, with someone's trench coat.

"Hey! That's Remy's!"

"He won't miss it." He slung it over her. "Last but not least, you need a mask."

"No way!"

"Unless you want Kurt or Gambit to know…..They're showing everything live as we speak."

"L-Live?! Nobody said anythin about the match bein aired live on TV!"

"Oh yeah, Courtney did that. Oh and remember your name is going to be _Unknown_," Bobby chuckled. "Get it? Unknown?"

"Yeah yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Ah get it."

"Alright Unknown. I'll go see if everything else is ready. You just hide under the covers. Oh and remember, you have diarrhea, not fever!" Saying that, he left the room.

"Great….."

Rogue shrugged off the coat and tossed it aside. She was getting under the covers when—

"Why are you wearin your uniform?" Remy's voice startled Rogue so much that she hit her knee against the bed.

"Ow! W-Well…A-Ah just came back from practicin in the Danger Room," she lied and stretched her arms. "Ah think Ah'll go ta sleep now. Too tired."

Remy looked disappointed and slightly uncomfortable for some reason. "Ok." He reluctantly pulled her into his arms.

"Remy…..what's the matter?"

"Don't know why but, Remy's gettin a weird feelin dat chere's leavin…."

"What a ridiculous thing ta say!" Rogue chuckled, though feeling miserable lying to him.

"Remy don't tink so."

"Well Ah better go….ta sleep. So you—Ah really need ta go!" Rogue said, squirming a little when he tightened his hold.

"I'll wait till you change." He said, hesitantly releasing her.

"Uh…change? Ok yeah, Ah'll go and change…" Rogue slowly went inside the bathroom. She took off her boots and gloves and pulled on her night suit over her uniform. She came out. "See? Now Ah'm ready ta go ta sleep. So go play with cards or somethin, ok?"

"Ok. Don't go sleepwalkin somewhere."

Rogue gulped. "Ah won't."

"Remy knows you wouldn't." Remy planted a kiss on top of her head. "Je t'aime."

"Me too," Rogue responded.

Remy sighed sadly and stepped out into the hall. "Good night mon coeur."

"Good night Remy."

She closed the door and heaved a sigh of relief.

There were suddenly whimpers behind her.

Rogue sighed and turned to the young mutants. "Ah'm sorry ok?" She told Jubilee, Danielle, Rahne, Jamie and Roberto. "But 16 and above only. And you want Jean and others ta get suspicious?"

They shook their heads sadly.

"Then stay."

"Everthing's ready," Jubilee said dully. "Good luck."

"Ok thanks." Rogue collected her boots, gloves and Remy's coat. She then shimmied down the rope that was waiting for her.

"Did she say staying was necessary?" Jubilee queried. "Life and death necessary?"

"Hmm….She didn't say the word necessary," Jamie recalled.

Jubilee grinned. "I thought so."

* * *

"I can't go out!" Jean complained while Scott, Bobby, Ray and Kurt watched TV. "Something is wrong with the gates! They won't open!" 

Bobby shrugged. "Sorry can't help. I'm not a computer hacking expert."

"Jean, if you don't mind, a live match is going on here. So sshh!!" Ray shushed her.

Jean stomped her foot on the floor. "I need to get out of here now!!!"

"What? Are you claustrophobic now?!" Bobby asked annoyed. "Ssssh!!!"

"Grrr….Scott!" She called him. "Scott! Something is wrong with the gates!"

"Ok," he answered, absorbed in the things happening on TV. "Hmm…Doesn't that girl look like Taryn?"

"Scott!" She shook him furiously.

"Ow! Jean! C'mon. I-It's a live event! Can't you wait for another half an hour?"

"Ja! This is something special. They never show live matches."

"Yeah and besides, girl-killing psycho just escaped from the mental institution," Bobby said. "You should stay here where it's safe."

"Oui or go to sleep like ma chere," Remy said.

"Umm…yeah sleep…" Bobby agreed nervously, well aware of where Remy's chere was at the moment.

"There will be a boy-killing psycho on the lose if those gates aren't open in five minutes!!!" Jean threatened.

The boys were too absorbed in an announcement to listen to her.

"Wow….5000 dollars. I vonder if any girl from our school participated," Kurt wondered before shuddering. "Except for anyone I know. I vould never let Amanda go if she did."

"Yeah," Scott agreed. "Neither would I let Jean or anyone else."

"Thanks for your concern Scott, but I am absolutely not that desperate to lower myself to that level," Jean stated clearly.

"Neither is ma Rogue," Remy said proudly.

"Yeah…..sure….." Bobby agreed sarcastically before his eyes widened. "Oh my God! There she is! There she is!!"

"Uh….Bobby…that's not Ms. Marvel," Kurt indicated as some girl stumbled out on the ramp.

Remy narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Dat coat looks so familiar…."

Bobby looked tense. "Yeah…uh...my mistake—Oh my God! What is that twirp doing there?!" He screeched on spotting Jamie. "How did he get in there?!"

The others blinked at him. "Who?"

"Umm..n-no one."

Jean shook her head and was opening her mouth to coherence Scott again when something interesting caught her eye.

"You know…..I think I'll watch this……" Jean decided and sat down, eyeing the screen suspiciously.

Scott smiled and put an arm around her. "Thanks Jean."

Kurt tried to stifle his laughter when the girl's name was announced. "Unknown? That is so lame."

"Oui. Hope Ms. Marvel gives her a good end," Remy wished.

Bobby said nothing.

* * *

"Oh boy…." Rogue gulped as she entered the arena. The cheering from the large crowd sent shivers down her spine. "Ah didn't think there would be so many people here." 

"You made it!" An enthusiastic Pietro said. "And here Toad thought you ran away to Mexico."

"That was you!" Todd said.

"Yes, Toad's in denial." Pietro sighed sadly. He noticed something." Rogue you're overdressed. You should be in your underwear."

"Not in a million years!" Rogue refused.

"I'm not kidding! You will be laughed upon!"

"Stop bothering her Pietro," Kitty sighed, adjusting her Bayville Siren's outfit. "I think I gained a few pounds."

"Like oh my God!!" Pietro mimicked Kitty's voice. "It's Kitty in black! Hey! Everybody is in black….." He said on catching Tabitha and Amara.

"Is that….Taryn?" Kitty asked, squinting her eyes to see the small figures in the ring.

"If it is then poor her," Amara remarked when Taryn got thrown out of the ring.

Rogue stopped blinking for a second.

"Oh not to worry. Just ignore the screams of pain and you'll be fine," Pietro assured Rogue.

"That makes me feel much better," Rogue groaned. She groaned again. "When is mah turn gonna come?"

"At this rate never," Pietro observed the line of people. "Need to get you there quickly. But first tell me, what kind of corny name should I call you? Super-girl? Sucky-girl? Skunk-girl? Wonder Woman?"

"Unknown," Bobby's suggested name was all she could think of.

"Unknown?!" Pietro blinked. "That doesn't match you!"

"Ah'll be wearin this." Rogue pulled out Bobby's Halloween ninja mask.

"Oh." Pietro realized. "Fine. Be ready." He zipped off.

"Excuse me? Excuse me? Is this thing on?" Everyone turned their attention to the announcer's voice, the announcer, who was Pietro, holding a microphone in his hand. "And now sexy ladies and gentlemen…….The moment you've all been waiting for," he began dramatically, pointing at the entrance of the ramp. "She came from the deepest pits of hell……Untouched by any man or demon…..a creature of the night……."

"What the hell is he sayin?!" Rogue screeched as she made her way to the ramp.

"Oh no don't be afraid. She's not a vampire here to massacre you all. And under no circumstances is she a, let's suppose….mutant. She's pretty much human, let me assure you. And she's here for 5000 dollars…..5000 dollars which will be used for treating her sick mother who is lying in some hospital bed, suffering….." he said emotionally. "Excuse me…" He sniffled and made a gesture to wipe away his imaginary tear, "seem to got something in my eye……"

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Oh brother."

"The main point is, she's the one. Yes, the one who will defeat the undefeated hot chick Ms. Marvel. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the one and of course, the only……_Unknown_!!!"

The lights blinded Rogue when she emerged out into the ramp that lead to the ring. She slowly started walking.

The audience immediately began to boo and hiss. Some of them started laughing.

Rogue's attention, however, was on the last opponent, who was being placed on a stretcher by the paramedics.

"Oh my God! Oh God!!!!" She screamed in agony. "I can't feel my body! I can't feel anything! My legs! My arms! My neck! Am I still alive?!"

Rogue's eyes widened. Maybe it wasn't too late to catch the next bus out of Bayville.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she was suddenly showered with popcorn. She looked up angrily.

"What are you waiting for Sheila?!!!" John yelled holding the empty popcorn bag, sitting between Tabitha and Wanda. "Get in there!! Get in there!!" He was about to empty his Coke on her, but Tabitha stopped him

Just on their left, she spotted someone holding a sign, which read: _KILL HER!!_ On their right, the person holding the sign said, _DIE UNKNOWN!!_

"Will the next victim please hurry up?! I haven't got all day!" Ms. Marvel shouted impatiently.

Rogue looked at her.

She was just a girl; A slim, fragile, normal looking girl, nothing else. Rogue was an X-man—X-girl. She had faced Sabertooth, Juggernaut, Apocalypse and so many other psychos. Ms. Marvel seemed nothing compared to them.

Rogue held her head high and entered the ring.

Ms. Marvel blinked at her before she started laughing hysterically. "W-W-What are y-y-you suppose to be? A beggar? Sorry but I've really got no change."

"Ah don't need it," she answered smugly.

"Whatever." Ms. Marvel gave her a bored look. "Just declare yourself the loser cause I've got an appointment at the beauty parlor."

Rogue huffed. "Why don't you do just that cause you're goin ta need a beauty treatment when Ah'm through with you!"

She again burst into laughter. "C'mon…..let's do this already. But let me take off your coat Miss," she said charmingly, slowly advancing.

"Coat's not comin off." Rogue said and without warning, charged at her.

Ms. Marvel didn't even flinch as Rogue came closer.

At the last microsecond, she sidestepped and Rogue heard a ripping sound.

"Wha—" Rogue gaped down at the sleeves, which seemed to be the only portion of the trench coat left on her body.

"Yes it is," Ms. Marvel said, hanging the coat on the ropes. "Well…spandex girl. Show me what you got."

Rogue tried to do a roundhouse kick, but Ms. Marvel caught her leg right before it connected with her head.

"You almost got me there."

"Yeah." Rogue smirked before twisting her body around and kicking up with her other leg, getting Ms. Marvel in the face. "Gotcha."

Ms. Marvel slightly teetered backward. "Just to let you know, that really didn't hurt at all," she told Rogue, wiping her mouth. "But, I'm really not sure about this." She did a spinning kick, sending Rogue reeling back. Rogue hit one of the rods connecting the ropes.

The cheering from the crowd was deafening. In her half-conscious state, Rogue spotted those new recruits, which were below 16. Jamie's face fell in disappointment and he slowly lowered the sign which read: SUCK HER DRY ROGUE!! "H-How did they get in here anyway?"

Still in agony, she slowly got up. _'5000 dollars, Remy,'_ she recited. _'5000 dollars for Remy.'_

Ms. Marvel stalked up to swooning Rogue and steadied her by the shoulders.

"Still think all this is worth 5000 dollars for your dying loved one?" She asked her.

Rogue made a fist. "Yes." She swung a punch across her face. There was a bone cracking sound.

There were gasps and cheers from the audience.

Rogue smiled proudly, but her happiness was short-lived when pain shot across her hand. "Oh mah…G-Gawd….oh mah…." She blew on her hand before turning to Ms. Marvel, whose face was looking perfect after the assault.

Ms. Marvel rubbed her cheek, giving Rogue a look of disapproval. "Ouch."

* * *

"Oh God! This is just too violent!" Jean turned her head away from the TV when Ms. Marvel mercilessly began beating Rogue. "Change the channel!" 

"No!!!!" Everyone in the room protested.

"Jean, sometimes you just have to watch _violence_ and _gore_," Bobby emphasized, clasping his hands. "Be brave…." He whimpered, taking out a tissue and wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead, now worrying more than ever for Rogue. "Oh God, be brave….."

"Jean, relax," Scott said. "They just plan everything. Like TV shows."

"Really? Because it seems just too real."

"Of course it's not," he again assured her.

"Hmm…Dat butt looks so familiar….." Remy mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Oh Gawd!! Oh mah Gawd!!! Ah can't stand it!!" 

"Push Sheila! Push!! Take deep breaths and push!!" John urged Rogue who was screaming in agony. "You're halfway through! Just a little more—"

"Get—him—away—from—me!!" Rogue screamed between gasps as X23 fixed her dislocated fingers.

"It's done," X23 said.

"You hear that? It's over!" John happily told the seething Rogue.

"Uh…what about her leg?" Amara asked uncertainly.

X23 ran a finger over Rogue's leg. She drew out her claws.

"N-No way! Don't you dare!!" Rogue warned her.

"If I don't, you will die," X23 responded. The others gave her a dry look. "I'm serious this time." They still looked far from believing.

X23 sighed and ripped a portion of Rogue's uniform.

Their jaws dropped. Todd's face twisted in nausea and he put a hand over his mouth.

"W-What is it?!" Rogue tried to get a look at her leg, but Tabitha pushed her to lay still.

"Uh…n-n-nothing. I-It's j-just a tiny scratch," Tabitha gulped nervously.

"Y-Yeah," Kitty agreed, shifting her eyes nervously. "L-Like a huge l-l-little like, tiny scratch. Nothing to be worried about."

"That is more disgusting than Mini-Toad!!" Pietro squawked. "More scarier than Wanda! More bloodier than Bloody Mary! For the love of everything holy, take the leg!!"

The others gave Pietro a dirty look. "What?!"

"Rogue….I…I don't think you should do this anymore," Kitty suggested. "I-I don't like it."

"Err….Yeah….it was fun, it was exciting, but it's too dangerous," Tabitha admitted.

"If it wasn't for Danielle, I think you're neck would've been dislocated too." Amara said before turning to Danielle. "What's her worst fear anyway? Maybe that could help—"

Danielle rolled her eyes. "It's losing."

"You're all tellin me Ah should quit?!"

"Quit?!" Pietro sputtered. "In battles people lost their limbs and still came out as heroes! Don't you dare discourage her! Rogue will do fine without a leg."

"Ah won't quit! Ah can win this!"

"Yeah, in your dreams," Danielle muttered.

"Why don't you just use your powers?" Wanda asked annoyed.

"People will get suspicious of how the hell Ms. Marvel can drop dead with a single touch of a finger and not a punch," Jubilee said. "And most of the people here are from school. They know Rogue."

"I'm cutting it," X23 announced, getting everybody's attention.

"No!!" Rogue grunted and without warning, grabbed X23's face with her bare hands.

X23 stared angrily at Rogue before losing consciousness.

Rogue tried to move her leg. It responded. She wiggled her toes and smiled. "Ah can feel them." She cracked her neck muscles. "Ah can feel everythin….."

"Yes now if you want to keep on feeling them, use your stinking power!!" Pietro yelled and dragged Rogue out.

"Ah'll prove Ah'm not dependent on mah curse."

"She's back ladies and gentlemen! She's back!!" He declared before bringing the microphone down. "She's dead….." he said as Rogue climbed back inside the ring.

"Shut Pietro!" Kitty snapped.

"She's dead I tell you!" Pietro repeated before his eyes widened and he screamed. "I'm dead!!!" He zipped out of the way before Rogue landed on him instead of Kitty.

"Ouch……" Kitty moaned.

Rogue groggily got off her. "Sorry Kitty. Wasn't paying attention." She climbed back in the ring again.

"I know those hallucinations of you succeeding me were caused by of course, you!" Ms. Marvel hissed angrily. "But guess what? I never lose!"

"Let's see about that," Rogue said, letting X23's powers and agility take over.

Ms. Marvel attacked. Rogue ducked, rolled and jerked her foot up, hitting Ms. Marvel under the chin.

"Ow! That is so it!" Now Ms. Marvel's attacks got more violent. Rogue dodged them with ease.

"Grrr……Stand still!" Ms. Marvel growled frustrated, now trying to grab Rogue.

Rogue somersaulted over her head. She then kicked her in the back, making her slightly stagger forward.

"Hey Rog—Unknown!!" Pietro called.

"What?!" She quickly came over to him.

"Uh…" Pietro held up Remy's staff in one hand and a pack of cards in the other. "Found them in your coat. Which one is suppose to be a weapon?"

Rogue snatched both of them. She held up the staff and it grew to its full size.

"Oooo….." The crowd uttered in awe.

She swung it at Ms. Marvel's legs, catching her off guard and tripping her.'Yes!' She twirled the staff around like a baton, earning a few cheers.

"Go Rogue—I-I mean, go Unknown!! Make me rich!! Me make me rich!!" Pietro cheered.

"Sheila take my lighter! Set her on fire!!" John screamed. "Burn her!! I want someone to get burned!!!"

Rogue rolled her eyes and cautiously approached Ms. Marvel as she got onto her feet.

Just a she looked at Rogue, Rogue swung the staff, hitting her across the face. There was a horrible cracking sound.

There were a round of gasps and 'oh my God's.

For a brief second, Rogue was afraid she had broken the girl's jaw or something. But that was only before discovering the staff, which was now in two. "What the…..hell…?"

"Sorry about your little stick," Ms. Marvel apologized with a smirk, her face showing no signs of bruises or injury.

Now Rogue was more suspicious than ever and slightly scared. She looked at the pack of cards in her other hand. "Stay back….." She held them up in a threatening manner.

"Pack of cards?" Ms. Marvel laughed. "You have got to be kidding!"

Rogue flung them all in her face. Not missing the opportunity, she delivered a spinning kick to her face. The only thing this assault did was jerk her head to the side.

"You're good." Ms. Marvel was finally able to grab her. Rogue was surprised when she couldn't get out of her grasp. "But I'm great." She slammed her onto the mat.

Rogue was instantly knocked out cold.

John fainted in Wanda's lap. "Ugh! Get off!" Wanda pushed him into Tabitha.

Tabitha just covered her face in her hands in defeat.

Pietro zipped inside the ring and kneeled beside Rogue. "Get up! Get up!!" He yelled, shaking her furiously. "Oh mother of everything holy get up!!!"

"Hey!" Ms. Marvel grabbed him and threw him out. "Get out of here!"

"Looks like Ms. Marvel's going to be the winner again," the real announcer announced after retrieving back his mic and gave Pietro a dirty look.

Ms. Marvel kneeled beside Rogue. "Let's just see whose behind that mask…." She was just millimeters away from the mask when Rogue's hand suddenly shot up and took hold of her eye-mask.

Everyone gasped.

"No!" She cried grabbing Rogue's wrist. "Stop!" She took hold of Rogue's mask with her other hand.

They both pulled at the same time.

* * *

"She…..s-she s-she d-did it. She—Rogue did it....Rogue unmasked her…..Rogue unmasked Ms. Marvel!" Bobby couldn't contain his excitement. "Rogue unmasked Ms. Marvel!!!—Oops! Uh……." He sheepishly turned to the utterly shocked Remy, Scott, Jean and Kurt. "Y-You know everybody has a twin. M-Maybe that's Rogue's twin. Yeah! Rogue's twin unmasked Ms. Marvel! Yipppee!!!" 

_"Oh my God! She unmasked Ms. Marvel!!"_ The announcer screamed enthusiastically._ "Oh my God!!"_

"C'mon……" Bobby was so close to the screen. "Who are you? Who's the hot chick behind that mask? Ugh! And behind all that hair!" He said annoyed when Ms. Marvel's face was hidden under her golden hair. "Why do girls have long hair?!"

"Bobby!!!" Enraged voices screamed before everyone started talking altogether.

Bobby blinked at the angry mutants behind him. "Uh…sorry…I can't understand…."

Jean pointed at the TV. "What is this?"

Bobby gasped when he got a perfect look of the mystery girl. "Carol Danvers?! The cheerleader?! She's Ms. Marvel?!"

"No Bobby. The other girl."

"Uh…." Bobby took a brief glance at Rogue, holding Ms. Marvel's eye-mask before realizing her own mask was missing. "…I don't know."

He only received glares.

"Just tell them man," Ray said nervously.

"Is this another one of your great plans Bobby?" Jean asked, poking him in the chest. "Like the one about telling Rogue that Remy was dying?!"

"What?!" Remy, Scott, Kurt and Ray exclaimed.

"I-I…." He turned to Remy for help. "C'mon Gambit, admit it! Things were not going well between you guys."

"Dat doesn't mean you can tell chere dat Remy is dyin!" Remy yelled angrily, clearly understanding the reason why Rogue was acting so overprotective of him the past few days. He suddenly paled, realizing something. Rogue had absolutely no idea about Belladonna. That day she came to confirm if he had a disease, not a wife!

"Remy dying doesn't matter! Vhat is my schwester doing there?!" Kurt demanded.

"She's choking Rogue!" Ray suddenly exclaimed. "Man this is so cool!"

"Dieu! Rogue!" Remy gasped on catching sight of Rogue.

"Schwester!" Kurt cried.

The gazes of the rest were fixated on the TV, waiting in suspense.

"C-Can't somebody do somethin instead of watchin?!" Remy asked helplessly and angry. "Jean?!"

"She's out of range! I can't help her. What the hell was she thinking anyway in the first place?!"

Remy backed away from the TV fearfully. "I-I can't watch Rogue like dis!"

"I'll change the channel," Bobby offered.

"That wasn't funny Drake!" Scott snapped.

"Hey it wasn't my fault ok?" Bobby shot. "She participated on her own freewill!"

Jean arched an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Alright Courtney tricked her to participate on her own freewill," Bobby rephrased.

"Why didn't I know about dis?!"

"Or any of us?" Jean added.

"Guys!"

Bobby grinned nervously. "Uh…we…umm…made the newspaper disappear and a couple of things more."

"You had outside help too," Remy easily guessed. "Pyro. Explains de rise in air pollution."

"Hello?!! Guys?!!"

"If Rogue gets seriously hurt, de first ting I'm gonna kill is you!" Remy threatened Bobby.

"Guys! Kurt's gone!" Ray yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Uh…that's not all…..," Jean frowned as she closely watched TV. "Carol's gone too—" She stopped dead. "Oh no….."

_Bamf!_

"Oh my God!" Ray and Scott exclaimed in unison.

"Mon Dieu!"

"Oh my God!" Bobby clasped his hands excitedly. "Thank you God!"

"Kurt you dummy!"

"Where am I?!" Carol screamed, looking around wildly, her hand tightly clasped around Kurt's throat. "Take me back you little blue furball!!"

"H-Help me!" Kurt choked.

Jean quickly came to his rescue.

"Who are you people?!"

"Poor confused girl," Bobby sympathized, grinning widely. "I'll clear her doubts."

"Bobby! Bobby! No!" Jean was too late to stop him and he was already stuck on Carol.

"Ugh! Hey!" Carol looked down disgustedly at Bobby who had his arms around her waist.

"We've been studying in the same school all this time?!"

Carol lifted him by the back of his shirt. "Unluckily yes!"

"Uh…isn't that a little strong for a girl?" Bobby asked nervously, noticing that his feet weren't touching the floor.

"You should see me workout."

Bobby wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "We should work out together sometime….."

Carol gave him an appalled look before throwing him aside.

"Wow….she actually hit me!" Bobby said, dazed. "It felt so cool….."

"Carol stay calm. We're not going to hurt you," Jean tired to convince her.

Remy suddenly hurled two glowing cushions at Carol. She easily dodged them.

"Remy!!" Jean shouted incredulously.

"Oui?" Remy asked between gritted teeth, his eyes meeting Carol's blue angry ones.

"Uh…sorry about that," Jean apologized to Carol. "Remy is……mentally unstable."

"No I'm not!"

"Ok, why am I here again?" She asked irritated.

"You were killin my chere!"

"You vere killing my schwester!"

Remy and Kurt responded simultaneously.

"Oh yeah right. And I have to get back to that. So please excuse me!" Carol pushed through the mutants.

Jean blocked her path. "That's exactly what we don't want you to do. It's all just a mistake."

"Great…." Bobby yawned. "This is where Jean gives her whole heart touching speech."

"Yeah," Ray agreed. "This is going to get sooo boring."

"……So it's all just a mistake. I hope you understand," Jean finished after a minute.

Carol smacked Jean, knocking her unto the floor. "I don't understand anything. What did you say anyway?"

Everyone stood there in shock. Scott reacted after thirty seconds. "Jean!"

"Anyone else tries to talk me to death, joins her on the floor," Carol threatened, walking away.

"Scott, blast her!" Remy ordered.

"I-I can't use my powers on a human!" Scott said, tending to his groaning girlfriend. "A-And a girl."

"Den we stop her de old-fashioned way." Remy rushed at Carol and grabbed her by the waist before she could escape. "Don't you know it's dangerous to wrestle cherie? What would you're mere and pere say?"

"Aww…I didn't know you cared Grandpa," Carol gushed, not bothering to struggle at all as Remy dragged her back. "Would you let go of me before I do something horribly painful to you?"

Remy turned her to face him. "What's a delicate fille like you goin to do to me?" He smirked.

She took a hold of his shirt "I don't know," To Remy's and everyone else's surprise, she lifted him off the floor with ease. "I'm thinking about that."

"Can normal girls do that?" Bobby asked skeptically.

Remy gulped. "Remy really don't tink so….."

"Remy? Oh wait…I remember you. You're the French butt-naked beggar guy," Carol recalled.

"Do you remember me too?" Bobby asked hopefully.

"Uh….." Carol suddenly threw Remy. He crashed into Kurt. "No. Good bye and good night!"

"Non! Stop her!" Remy yelled, getting off the moaning Kurt.

"C'mon don't leave!" Bobby grabbed Carol's wrist before freezing it with his own. "Hehe. I call them icecuffs. Neat huh? Ooo wow….you kinda look like Kristanna Loken."

"And I can tear you apart like the Terminatorix too if you don't stop annoying me!!" She shouted in his face before breaking her wrist free from the icecuffs.

Kurt teleported behind her and grabbed her in a bear hug while his tail coiled around her legs tightly.

Carol growled before her eyes went wide as saucers. She gasped before letting out an ear-piercing screech. "G-Get your tail out of there!!"

Kurt frowned and looked down. He let out a horrified gasp and instantly released Carol.

"Mein Gott!" He covered his face, absolutely mortified. "Mein Gott!"

"Nightcrawler! What de hell are you doin?! Get back on her!!"

"Mein Gott!" Those seemed to be the only words on Kurt's tongue.

"And you….." Carol took a hold of Bobby. "Get lost!" She pushed him to the floor before walking over him.

Ray, who didn't want to, hesitantly held up his hand and zapped her with an electric bolt.

"Argh!!!! My hair!!!" She shrieked, trying to set her standing hair, which was the only part of her, the attack affected. "You boys are so getting on my last nerve!!!" She screamed furiously, only to be tackled down by someone.

Carol made a fist. She abruptly stopped from punching the person in a coma when she saw him. "Well…..you're something I don't see everyday...." she cooed, staring adoringly at Scott. "Would you like to get off me pretty guy?"

"Not till you stopped all this," He said seriously

"Oh that's alright with me." She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck.

Scott started struggling, afraid that she was going to strangle him.

"Because I don't want you to get off….." she finished and slowly leaned her face closer to his.

Scott paled, realizing what she was going to do and started struggling more violently.

"Uh excuse me?" Carol felt a tap on her shoulder.

Carol growled at getting interrupted. "What?!" She turned her head, only to receive a punch.

"You should've kept your eyes on the diamond-lady," Emma smirked, pulling back her diamond-plated arm. "Aren't you going to thank me for saving you Mr. Summers?" She asked in an expectant tone.

"Uh…t-thanks Emma," Scott said as he staggered back to his feet.

"I was expecting a….reward…." Emma trailed off, inching closer to him.

"R-R-Reward?" Scott gulped when his back bumped against the wall. "Uh….like in money?"

"Silly Scott," She chuckled, leaning close to him. "I'm a millionaire." She pressed herself against his chest. "There are countless other ways of repaying…."

"I-I-I—" Scott seem to forget what language he spoke. "I-I-I'm….. ….go gotta go!" He quickly pushed Emma and ran as fast as he could. He didn't go far as he accidentally crashed into Jean.

"Scott are you alright?! Did Carol hurt you?!" Jean asked worriedly as Scott kept panting and trembling. "Scott say something!!"

"N-No…not really…" The hyperventilating Scott responded. "Nothing happened….." Jean was reaching out to touch him but he backed away. "C-Could you just keep a l-little distance—little d-distance away from me right now? P-Please?"

Jean could only stare in utter confusion.

Emma smirked, obviously catching the whole scene.

"Diamond-lady huh?" She was suddenly pinned against the wall by Carol. "Let's see if diamond really is the hardest rock in the world."

Betsy was shifting from one foot to the other as she watched everything from the shadows. "Just turn around and walk away. Let her strangle the life out of Emma," she told herself taking a few steps back. She groaned after a second and sprinted towards the two women. "I hate you conscious!"

"Oh c'mon!" Carol rolled her eyes. Emma smirked when she was unable to make a dent on her. "I don't believe this! I think I'm being too soft. But that can be fixed." She raised her fist high.

This slightly scared Emma so she decided to use her telepathy, which meant she had to transform back to her normal form. So she did.

Instead of brining her fist down on Emma, Carol suddenly blinked and dived to her side, just in time to prevent Betsy's foot from smashing into her head instead of Emma's face.

"Ha! Missed me!" Carol told Betsy with a laugh.

"That was twenty thousand dollars worth of delicate cosmetic surgery!!" Emma burst, holding her bloody nose.

Betsy couldn't stifle her giggles. "I'm sorry luv."

"Really?" Emma caught her off guard, slashing with her claw-like diamond fingers in her face, deeply cutting her left eye with her forefinger. "I'm sorry for that too."

Betsy screamed in agony.

"Oh stop wailing like a baby!" Emma chided when Betsy didn't stop. "It's just a little scratch."

"I hope you die a painful and horrible death!!" Betsy wished, her palm pressed over her eye. "I just wish someone, someday comes and—"

"Yes, yes. I've heard it all before," Emma dismissed.

_"Since Ms. Marvel mysteriously disappeared, the new WWF or whatever double U champion is—"_ Carol smashed into the TV before the announcer could finish.

Jean hovered a few inches above the floor, holding her palm out.

"Oh lovely, you're alive. Such a tragedy," Emma sighed sympathetically. "Oh look up Jean, you'll see stars."

Jean frowned and tilted her head back. "What star—" She was suddenly seized by the ankle and sent flying out of the window. She slid along the lawn before coming to a halt near the fountain. "Those stars….." she uttered in a daze, looking up at the night sky.

"Hmpff! I totally hate telepathics!" Carol grumbled, brushing the pieces of broken glass off herself.

"Carol, how could you?!" Bobby burst, storming over to her. "We all looked upto you! I was your number one fan!"

"Yeah," Ray agreed sadly. "You've shattered our dreams….."

"Uh…you people kidnap me, ruin my hair, punch me in the face," she counted on her fingers," and slam me against the plasma TV! What did you expect?! Hugs and kisses?!"

Bobby grinned widely. "Kisses."

"Guys are such perverts," Carol mumbled to herself.

"Oh don't be such a feminist. Scott's not a pervert."

"Scott who?" Carol asked uninterested before suddenly hopping to the side, missing the end of a golf club from striking her.

"Mon Dieu! Tink dis fille's got eyes in de back of her head," Remy uttered amazed, pulling the club back.

Carol rolled her eyes. "Great, it's Grandpa and his walking stick. I really don't have time to help you cross the road." She was about to leave but found her path blocked.

"I'm not lettin you go anywhere near my girlfriend!" Remy said firmly.

"Girlfriend?" Carol's eyebrow shot up. "So you're her boyfriend?"

"Uh….oui?" Remy responded uncertainly, not liking the look in her eyes. "Why?"

"Tell me Remy……do you like to fly?"

* * *

_A/N:__ This chappie could've been longer, but I wanted to make you all suffer with a cliffhanger!! Hehehe…lol just kidding. There were upload problems. Guess the next chappie will be posted next week or so. Hmm…or maybe if I get lots & lots of reviews, I'll consider updating sooner :-D_


	16. Run or Fight? Hide or Flight?

**NOTE:** _Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing! I don't know what was wrong with this website the day I posted the previous chapter, but I corrected all the minor mistakes before saving, but somehow it didn't save. Thanks to the Backup/Export feature, everything's fine now _

**Pyro**** Lady: **_Don't worry, they'll be tortured__……_

**Purity Black: **_You won't imagine the trouble I went through to upload this. Good luck to you!_

**Ripdos**** A.K.A The Bad Ash: **_What the hell? 6 reviews?! You weren't kidding about liking this fic. Aww……_

**Raniatlw** _Nope Ms. Marvel ain't nice. And Pietro…..lol _

**Nikki Greenleaf:** _All your questions will be answered in this chappie._

**SickmindedSucker** _Yep….Remy is so caring And Bobby suffers in this chappie._

**bant** _Lol__, ok I'll whisper in your ear what happens next or you can just read this chappie._

**ishandahalf** _Yep Remy tells Rogue in this chappie……..hehe…..I can't say more…._

**RogueFanKC**Well, well…long time no see. Glad to know you liked the previous chappie Hope you like this one just as much.

**Sangofanatic** _Lol__ at one point or the other, I would've figured out it was you with many accounts. _

**mentallyinsane188:** _Hope you find this interesting as well._

**Sweety8587:** _It's that kind of question which gets you in trouble. Yes and Remy confesses about Belle here. And I hope this chappie has enough Romy._

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Ok…..Lookout Point…." Logan glanced at his watch. 7:01. "It's late. Guess she won't show." Just as he said this, Ororo descended from the sky, gracefully landing infront of him.

Seconds flew and neither of them spoke.

'_Say something! You're not mute!' _Logan's thoughts shouted. "Hey Ro."

"Hello Logan," Ororo greeted shyly.

An awkward silence followed.

_'Now what the hell should I say?!'_

_'Begin with admiring her,' _Logan suddenly remembered Jamie's words. _'Emma told me.'_

"You look…..umm…you look really nice tonight in that dress."

"Thank you." Ororo gave him a confused look. "I've been wearing this the whole day."

"Oh really?" Logan tried to hide his embarrassment. "Well…I-I didn't seem to notice. Danger Room and kids you know. They really get on the memory sometimes."

"Yes, I know."

_'Next step: flowers.'_

"Oh, I got these for you."Logan held up the bouquet he had been gripping onto for very long.

Ororo cringed. Logan could tell she was uncomfortable. "They're dead….."

"What?" He inquired, confused.

"The flowers….they're dead…."

"Oh." Logan realized. Maybe he had been holding onto it too long and too tightly. God! This wasn't going so well. Everyone knew how much she loved plants. "Nothing a little water won't fix."

"Logan, they're dead," she repeated. "I…..I don't think this is going to work at all."

"If you try some water—"

"Not water. _Us_! I'm sorry, but, friends are as far as it can be. I'm really sorry if I've hurt your feelings but, I don't see us being anything beyond friends."

"Well….." Logan dropped the bouquet, slightly angry. Sure his answer was also going to be no, but instantly discarding him because of a bunch of dead flowers really boiled him up. "All that trouble for nothing. Why did you bother writing a letter in the first place?! Just because those flowers died doesn't mean you can—"

"Wait a minute Logan! What letter? I never sent you any letter. You did!"

"Crap!" Logan pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. "Does this look like my handwriting or yours?"

Ororo read the letter. Her eyes widened in shock. "I never wrote this!"

"Well, I sure didn't!" Logan snapped.

"Yes you did." She took out a piece of paper from her purse and hand it to him.

"What the hell?!" Was all Logan could say after reading it.

And that's when realization hit them.

"Tell me Ororo…." Logan began after awhile, "do you feel the same way?" He read the specific line of _his_ letter to Ororo before tearing it into pieces.

"Yes Logan," she answered between gritted teeth, her eyes scanning _her_ letter to Logan. "I do…..I do."

* * *

"Since Ms. Marvel mysteriously disappeared, the new WWF or whatever double-U champion is Rogue!!!" Pietro announced. He zipped upto Rogue and placed 5000 dollars he snatched from God knows whom in her palm. "Give her a big hand ladies and gentle men!!" 

No applause, no cheering…….just the grinding of teeth and cracking of knuckles.

"Uh….maybe we should get out of here," Tabitha suggested after noticing each and every person giving them a homicidal look.

But Pietro continued. "Those who lost—Oh wait, everybody lost!" He snorted. "Hand over my money!"

The audience roared and charged towards them.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Kitty began screaming hysterically.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!!!" John was screaming in a similar pitch before throwing his arms around Wanda and clinging to her with dear life. "We're going to die Sheila! We're going to die!!!"

"Wanda!! Do something! Do something!!" Todd, wrapped around her legs, shrieked hysterically. "They're gonna kill us!! They're gonna kill us yo!"

"At a time like this, all I can do is—Run!!" Pietro dropped the mic and zipped off.

"He left us!" Everyone blinked at Wanda. Todd and John hesitantly released her. "Pietro left us?!"

"Uh…..Sheila? Are you feeling alright?" John placed a palm over her head, only to get it smacked.

"Yeah, That's Pietro," Todd pointed.

"Wanda? Did you get your memories altered or something?" Tabitha asked. "Speedy's always a traitor."

Wanda clenched her fists and shook with anger.

"Oh God! We have to get out of here!" Jubilee cried, desperately seeking a way out.

"Where are Rogue fans when you need em?!" Tabitha said, making as many cherry bombs she could as the throng of people came closer.

"We can't hurt them!" Kitty said.

"Kitty, do you want to get killed by angry Ms. Marvel fans? No? Then fine!" Tabitha tossed the cherry bombs, scaring quite a few people.

Following Tabitha's example, Amara took her magma form. Rahne shifted into her werewolf form. Jubilee prepared to fire. X23 unsheathed her claws. Rogue took off her gloves. Sam, Roberto, Jamie and Danielle also got ready. And Pyro and Toad……they hid behind Wanda.

"They're all mutants!" Someone shouted.

"I'm not a mutant!" John shouted. "Wanda, tell them I'm not a mutant!"

"Like, does anybody here care about Professor X's dream?!" Kitty asked in disbelief as they did all they could to prevent people from moving forward.

"No," they answered dryly.

"There….are j-just t-too….many….people. I can't….keep this up for long," Jubilee said, panting.

"S-Same here," Amara said, wearily.

"Ow…..my head can't take much more…." Sam groaned, rubbing his head.

"My clones are dying….." Jamie whimpered, watching his clones get stomped.

"Ah'll lose it….Ah can't absorb anymore," Rogue said, pulling her gloves back.

X23 got trampled by the crowd.

"We are going to die….." Todd was close to crying.

"I-I-I h-hate t-to admit it," Tabitha panted, noticing Wanda also getting exhausted. "We're screwed."

"I feel so useless….If only I had my lighter.." John sniffled. "Fire…..one little fire.."

"Would this do?" Amara held up a fireball.

"Oh…." John's eyes lit up with joy on seeing Amara. "Yes little fire girl!" He held out his palms. "You will do!"

"Me? What—" Amara suddenly shifted back from her magma state.

Cackling, John manipulated the large flame he had obtained from Magam into a giant monster.

The monster let out an ear-piercing screech before spewing fire at the crowd.

People screamed and stumbled over each other as they ran for the exit.

"Godzilla!! Godzilla!" Someone boy screamed.

"Hahaha!! Run!! Run!!!" John laughed. "Run people!!! Run!!"

Before he could burn anything, the sprinklers activated. "Noooooo!!" He wailed falling on his knees, drenched. "M-My monster….i-it's gone…." He instantly recovered when he saw the soaking wet Wanda. "Hehe….I love rain."

"Ok. Now we're dead," Tabitha fretted.

"Just as long as Wanda is standing, no harm will come to us," John said confidently, dreamily watching her hex bolt people.

Wanda suddenly got hit on the back of the head and collapsed.

"Wanda's dead!" Todd screamed.

"Toad, don't be ridiculous!" Tabitha said, picking up the object that struck Wanda. "You don't die by getting hit on the head with a cellphone. Hmm…a very expensive cellphone…" she murmured observing it.

"Look the exit!" Kitty said, pointing up. "C'mon! Now is our chance!"

"Somebody, help me with Scarlet Witch," Jubilee said, trying to lift the unconscious Wanda.

"I'll carry her!" John quickly offered and picked her up.

"No! I will!" Todd said, grabbing Wanda.

Tabitha smacked her forehead and shook her head. "How about just sharing guys?"

"Right," John agreed. "We'll both carry her."

Todd nodded, taking a hold of Wanda's legs while John took her arms.

Wanda groaned and started stirring. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Don't worry Wanda." John looked down at her. "Your knight in shining armor is here."

"Ya," Todd's grinning face popped up from between her thighs. "And here he is."

Wanda's eyes widened before she groaned and fainted again.

"You scared the Sheila froggy!" John snapped angrily and pushed Todd.

"Alright freeze!" A voice commanded before they heard the clicking of guns.

"I'm frozen!" Todd whimpered, raising his hands. "Officer, thank goodness you're here! Pyro's gone insane! You have to arrest him yo!"

"Officer?" He chuckled. "Yes and no."

"Great, its Jean's ex-psycho boyfriend," Amara mumbled sarcastically. "Wasn't he in jail?"

He aimed his weapon at them. "_Was_. I'm out now."

"You kill us, you'll go back," Rogue pointed.

He laughed. "Look around you. Everybody here is trying to kill you. We'll be doing everyone a big favor."

"Not if I can help it," a voice said before two flaming spikes hit the wall of the exit, startling Duncan and his friends that they accidentally got tripped by each other.

"Spyke!" Kitty exclaimed happily as he emerged.

"My hero!" John gushed in a sarcastic tone. "Just when I was about to set Duncan's doughnuts on fire."

"Spyke…." Duncan growled getting up. "Just the mutant I've been looking for….."

"Get out of here." Evan ordered the others.

"But—" Amara began.

"Don't worry." He made two long spikes at his wrists. "I'll be fine. Now go!"

His friends gave him concerned looks before they started moving for the exit.

"Threatening my friends again? You're lucky I was here."

"Yeah……lucky…" Duncan smirked.

Evan frowned when he was aiming at his feet. He looked down to find Torpid standing. He gasped and hastily hauled her up before dodging the blast from Duncan's gun. "Torpid! How many times should I tell you not to follow me?!" He asked the little girl. "Hey! Hey!" He called to the mutants who were exiting the arena. "Rogue! Hey Rogue!"

Rogue jogged back to him. "Y-Yeah? What is it?"

"Get her out of here!" He handed Torpid to Rogue.

"Ok."

"Oh. And Rogue?"

She turned. "Yeah?"

"You were totally awesome out there!!"

Rogue smiled. "Thanks." She was heading for the exit but found her path blocked by a large man.

"Not so fast _Unknown_. You're gonna tell me right here right now where you took our champion—Ack!" He suddenly stopped blinking, not to mention moving……

"Huh?" Rogue hesitantly touched him. She gasped when he fell over. "Kid….did you do that?"

Torpid hesitantly nodded, almost afraid.

"Oh no it's alright," Rogue said. "Let's go."

Meanwhile……..

"Woohooo!!!!" Tabitha whooped as she recklessly drove Lance's jeep. "That was hell of a party! I can't wait to do that again!"

"We almost died!" Todd burst.

"Yeah, that was the best part," Tabitha giggled.

"You're crazy!"

"I just can't help feeling we're forgetting something." Kitty trailed off, deep in thought.

"I know what we're forgetting," Tabitha said. "You got 5000 dollars goth girl. Give us a treat!"

Kitty's eyes widened. "I just realized what we forgot….."

* * *

"Ah can't believe everyone forgot me!" Rogue expressed her disbelief as she walked alongside Torpid. "Hey! Hey kid! Don't wander off," she told the small girl, who was toddling off the pavement. 

They only covered a few more blocks when Rogue realized Torpid was missing. She searched wildly before she spotted her. She let out an exasperated sigh and stalked up to her. "Man, Ah hate babysittin!"

Torpid was pressed up against the display glass, staring mesmerizing inside the store.

"It's a weddin gown," Rogue informed when she saw what she was looking at. "You're too short and too young ta get married."

Torpid glanced at her then at the wedding gown before turning back to her with a smile.

"Me? Uh …Maybe." Rogue shrugged, gazing at the gown. "Someday." Then something struck her. She shook her head sadly. "No. That's never gonna happen." She started walking. "Let's go…."

Torpid gave her a sad look as she followed behind.

Rogue abruptly stopped when her eyes saw it. She pressed her self against the glass to get a better look inside.

There it was……it didn't look so expensive on TV but right now….. …wow! And it was soon going home with her.

Rogue stroked her chin thoughtfully. Soon? Why not now? It would save her the time of explaining why she was buying such an expensive ring when she goes shopping with the rest of the X-men and—

Rogue sighed wearily when Torpid disappeared again. She scanned the area. Her eyes widened when she located her, heading towards some toy store across the road.

"Kid!! Get out of the way!!" Rogue screamed and dashed towards her. She quickly scooped Torpid up in her arms, but wasn't fast enough to get away from the path of the car.

Luckily, it screeched to halt just millimeters from Rogue.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?!" A familiar voice asked.

"Cody?" Rogue recognized as he came out of the car.

Torpid clung tighter to Rogue.

"It's ok. It's just Cody. He's a friend," Rogue told Torpid.

"O man….Oh God…" Cody put a hand to his forehead. "I-I'm so sorry. I-If anything happened to you—"

"Cody it's alright. We're fine," Rogue assured him.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yes," Rogue nodded firmly, placing a hand on this trembling shoulder. "We're fine."

Cody calmed down slightly. "C-Can I give you a ride?"

"Yeah, that will be great." Rogue accepted, stepping into the passenger seat while Cody got behind the wheel.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked after a long moment. "That was—"

Rogue sighed in exasperation. "I told you before, yes."

"Not that. I was talking about when the whole mob attacked you. I was really worried."

Rogue looked sheepish. "Guess you caught everythin on TV huh?"

"You…..you were amazing," Cody breathed. "How you pretended to get yourself beaten up at the beginning. And then in the end, those cool karate moves and making everyone believe you were unconscious and seriously hurt. Just wow!"

"Yeah…." Rogue cringed, really not wanting to tell him she wasn't pretending and she did get seriously hurt and was unconscious.

"So she's a mutant too?" He asked, taking a brief glimpse at Torpid.

"Yeah," Rogue gave Torpid a glare. "Who just couldn't stay in one place."

Torpid was too busy gazing out excitedly to notice. It almost seemed like this was her first time in a car.

"Cute kid." Cody gave Torpid a pat on the head. "If you don't mind me asking," He began nervously, "why did you take part in something so dangerous? You're lucky to come out without a scratch—" He unexpectedly stopped and stepped on the brakes.

"What is it?" Rogue asked worriedly.

"You're hurt." He answered, pulling out a first aid kit.

Rogue looked puzzled before Torpid pointed at her forehead.

"Oh this," she realized. "It's just a scratch," she dismissed as Cody applied some antiseptic on the cotton ball. "No big deal."

"To me it isn't," He said seriously, reaching for her face. Rogue flinched away. "I'll be careful. Promise."

Rogue winced as he gently dabbed it on her forehead.

"Big problems start with little things," he muttered, all his concentration on the cut on her forehead.

"Uh-huh," Rogue smiled, giving him a curious look. "Plannin on bein a doctor?"

"Uh….yeah." Cody blushed, before his eyes met hers. He stared at her, stunned.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Your smile…." He answered in a daze. "It's beautiful…"

It was Rogue's turn to blush.

"I-I mean—I never saw you smile before and—I'm sorry," He apologized before starting the car. "Stupid!" He muttered under his breath.

No one said anything for a few seconds.

To occupy her time, Rogue began counting the money. Cody observed silently from the corner of his eye.

He then cleared his throat. "I can take you to the mall for shopping. You would probably want to spend all that on clothes."

"Oh no! Ah'm not gonna spend it on clothes," Rogue answered.

Cody blinked in amazement. "Really? Then what?"

"Umm…." Rogue was hesitant at first. "A ring."

"A ring? Wow. I bet it would look good on you."

"It's not for me. It's for Remy."

Cody's cheerful mood instantly vanished. "Oh that's…great."

"Yeah," Rogue continued obliviously. "Hope he likes his gift."

"I'm sure he will," Cody mumbled bitterly.

"Yeah he better. After all the back pain Ah went through ta get this for him."

The car suddenly stopped.

"Cody? Why are we stopping here?" She asked confused.

Cody nervously clutched the steering wheel. "I…..I want to be honest about something."

Rogue was perplexed. "About what?"

"After that night at the party, I tried looking for you, but I never found you. I-I never wanted to come to Bayville. I wasn't even willing to attend my friend's wedding till….." He trailed off.

"Till what?"

"I saw you. It was on TV once, and then I really wanted to see you. I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

Rogue blinked. Did he just confess his crush on her? She knew about the crush from his memories, but come on! Didn't he get over it in three years? Nobody can have a crush on someone for that long.

_'Oh wait. It can happen.' _Rogue suddenly realized just who Cody reminded her of. And honestly, she had no explanation for still not getting over Scott.

Rogue shook her head. "Cody, Ah already have someone."

Cody frowned. "Well, that someone doesn't seem to care."

"He does. That's why he played that trick on you."

"That was really funny," Cody mumbled sarcastically.

"Ah'm really sorry he did that," she apologized. "Remy maybe an idiot sometimes….but he's mah idiot." she said, recalling the cruel joke Remy played on Cody.

Cody's face fell with utter disappointment. "So you…..love him?"

"Yeah," she answered without any hesitation. "Ah do."

Cody looked dejected. "If somehow, things don't work out….."

Rogue sighed. "How did such a sweet guy like you end up fallin for someone like me?"

Cody smiled bashfully.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone. She could be just around the corner—" Rogue was cut off by a loud thud.

It seemed like something landed on the roof of the car. It sounded too big for a squirrel.

Before Cody could go out and check, the door on Rogue's side was torn open and thrown away.

Cody pulled Rogue into his lap instinctively, seemingly ready to protect her if someone dared showed.

"Ok, just know that it's not this corner," Rogue said, expecting Sabertooth to show his ugly face any second.

She was surprised when Carol poked her head in. "There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. Sorry to interrupt your….." she trailed off, looking at Rogue seated on Cody's lap and Torpid seated on Rogue's lap, "family outing, but I want a rematch."

Rogue gaped at her. She knew the girl was strong, but was clueless about the limitations of her strength.

"Rematch? Sorry, but you lost." Rogue was brave, but not stupid to want to do anything with someone who can rip metal with their bare hands. "It's over."

"Lost?! I never lose! And neither did you win! You got that blue thing to make me disappear!" Carol yelled, referring to Kurt.

"He's mah brother! And Ah'm not goin ta do it!" Rogue refused.

"Fine, don't," Carol snapped before sighing sorrowfully. "I can only feel pity for your…" she shot Cody a look, "….other boyfriend."

"Ah don't know what you're talkin about."

"Oh really? Then who might….hmm…Remy LeBeau be?"

This got Rogue's attention too good. She burst out of the car and grabbed Carol. "Where is he?! Ah swear if you—"

"He's someplace, with that idiot Sub-Zero," she said, referring to Bobby. "They'll be safe…."

Rogue didn't believe her. "What do you want?"

"A rematch."

"You're a mutant. All this time you've been cheatin. No wonder you never lose!"

"The public doesn't know," Carol dismissed. "So who cares?"

"Ah'll tell them!"

Carol grabbed Rogue by the throat and slammed her hard against the car. "You do that and you'll never be uttering another word again!"

"Let her go!" Cody came between them, pushing Rogue behind him.

"Aww….you're cute," Carol told Cody before turning back to Rogue. "I never got my answer."

"Yes, Ah'll do it," Rogue nodded, signaling Torpid who was sneaking behind Carol. "Rematch. Hope you're ready for this."

"What is so funny?" She asked when Rogue smirked.

"You'll find out now."

Carol's eyes widened and she suddenly sidestepped before Torpid could touch her. Torpid unfortunately made contact with someone else.

Rogue gasped. "Oh mah Gawd! Cody!" She quickly caught him before he fell. "No……."

"And it's hard to believe that that could've been me!" Carol snapped angrily. She then softened. "But since you accepted, I forgive you." She causally approached the frozen Cody before ripping his shirt off.

"What the hell are you doin?!" Rogue demanded furiously.

She rolled her eyes before grabbing Rogue's wrist. "Not what you're dirty mind is thinking."

"Let go of me!" Rogue started struggling. "Let go!"

"Ssshh!" Carol shushed her and began looking around. She bent down to look underneath the car. "There you are….c'mon…come out," she called to Torpid. "I'm not going to hurt you. Come out."

"She's just a kid ok?! She didn't mean it!" Rogue said. "Leave her alone!"

"Leave a little girl all alone by herself? What kind of monster do you think I am?" She said, leaving Rogue baffled.

"Sure you don't want to come out?" Carol asked Torpid.

Torpid didn't respond.

"Fine," Carol took a hold of the car and flipped it to its side. She held up the shirt. "Gotcha!"

* * *

"Dat fille is too smart," Remy mumbled, trying to pick the lock of his handcuffs for the last half an hour. He finally gave up and started struggling. "Blonde girls with blue eyes are crazy!" 

"Not to mention sexy," Bobby added with a sigh, handcuffed on the bed next to Remy.

"What are you doin here anyway?!" Remy asked in annoyance.

"I was trying to save you! How was I suppose to know she could fly?"

"Well try to help me escape instead of daydreamin!"

"Escape?!" Bobby screeched. "Remy, we're naked! People would think we're—"

"Dere must be some clothes in de closet."

"There is no way I'm wearing Carol's clothes!" He objected. "Plus I can't wait for Carol to return. She said she was going to do something to us."

Remy rolled his eyes. "Dat fille is crazy. She'll kill us."

"Nah. She's not a killer. If she was I would be terrified."

"She kidnapped us, handcuffed us and stripped us! Dieu! Blonde girls with blue eyes are crazy!"

Bobby shrugged carelessly. "It could've been worse and what do you have against blonde girls with blue eyes anyway?!"

There was a brief silence before Remy spoke. "Nothin."

"Riiight. Some old girlfriend?"

"Non."

"Sister?"

"Dieu no!"

"Step-Mother? Aunt? Cousin?"

"Non! Non! Stop talkin and let Remy tink!"

Bobby finally gave up and rolled his eyes. "Maybe it's your wife."

Bobby failed to notice the color drain from Remy's face.

"I have to get out of here!" Remy started struggling again.

Bobby was least concerned about escaping. "At least she admired my—" He cleared his throat, "you know what….."

"What are you talkin about? She had her eyes closed!"

"Maybe she didn't want to ruin her eyes with that horrible looking thing you call a—"

"Drake, you'll never be able to out measure Remy," Remy said, a little too proudly. "Why do you tink Remy's known as de ladies man?"

"Ok Gambit, now you're creepin me out. Let's have this conversation when were fully dressed!"

"Oui. Now don't talk to me!"

"Fine!" But after a minute, Bobby sighed sadly. "I'm getting an itch. Remy, can you scratch my back?"

"If you can scratch de place Remy's gettin an itch in, den oui."

"Ack! Not even in your nightmares! Oh God….." Bobby suddenly paled after hearing a car pull up in the driveway. "C-Carol won't kill us, b-but what about her parents?"

"Oui…." Remy went pale. "It's not goin to be pretty."

Suddenly, the doorknob started turning.

"Oh no…." Bobby whimpered when the door slowly opened.

They saw the silhouette of a woman.

Remy gulped, terrified of getting beaten up again by a mother.

"M-M-Mrs. Danvers," Bobby began in a trembling voice, "w-w-we have a reasonable explanation for being in your daughter's room in this condition and it's….it's—"

"Your fille is insane!" Remy finished.

Mrs. Danvers suddenly let out a wolf whistle.

Remy and Bobby blinked.

"Oh my God!! Both mother and daughter are sick!!!" Bobby squealed in fright and started struggling violently. "Help!! Help!! Somebody help me!!"

"Oh Bobby," A familiar voice laughed. "You guys are too much!"

"Tabitha?!" Bobby couldn't feel more relived when she emerged. "How did you—Tabitha!!! Stop looking!" He yelled when she was lustfully taking in their exposed bodies.

"Sorry," she grinned, "can't help it."

A horrified expression crossed Bobby's face when he saw Jubilee and Kitty enter the bedroom.

Both of them instantly froze.

"Some privacy please?!!"

Jubilee couldn't help but ogle. "This….must be the first time…I'm…seeing…..something….like this…..in the flesh."

"Wow…..like, Remy….." Kitty uttered dazed as she phased him out of the handcuffs before proceeding to Bobby. "Rogue must be so proud of you."

Remy smirked. "Someday petite, she will be. Someday……" He grew serious. "Where's Rogue? Wasn't she wid you?"

Kitty shook her head sadly. "We lost her."

Dread covered Remy's face. "W-What?"

"We all kind of got separated. Thanks to Pietro," Kitty rolled her eyes. "Hey but don't worry. I'm sure she got away."

"Jubilee, would you please stop robbing my innocence with your stares?!" Bobby snapped and pulled the bedcovers over himself. "How did you find us anyway?"

"Need someway to warn Rogue," Remy said, deep in thought.

Kitty was hesitant. "I….umm...found you guys on the internet."

"Internet?" Bobby asked confused.

Remy snapped his fingers. "Oui…internet!"

"Looks like Ms. Marvel did a marvelous job by forgetting to switch her webcam off," Tabitha told them, pointing a thumb at the camera on top of the monitor.

Bobby covered his face. Remy looked mortified. "No…..."

"Yup," Tabitha grinned widely. "Welcome to porn dot com."

* * *

"Ahhhhh!!!!" Rogue screamed as the ground rushed at her. Before she could crash, a hand grabbed her and hurled her back up again. "Oh mah Gawd!!!!!" Before she could fall again, she was grabbed by the ankle. 

"You like that don't you?" Carol asked Torpid, who was enjoying herself, even though she was tightly wrapped up like a mummy by Cody's shirt for Carol's protection. "You want to see that again?"

Torpid nodded gleefully.

"Ah'm goin ta kill you!!" Rogue screamed in intense rage. "Ah swear you're goin ta die—Ahhhhh!!!" She screamed when Carol tossed her up again.

Torpid smiled as she watched Rogue.

"Aww…You are really the most cutest thing," Carol gushed, cuddling Torpid. "Yes you are—Hey!" She exclaimed when a screaming Rogue accidentally tore the red cloth around her waist on her way down. "She ruined my costume!"

Torpid frantically shook Carol, trying to tell her the obvious.

"Oh yeah……" Carol swooped down and caught Rogue before she crashed to her death.

"Ah swear….you just wait…wait….Ah get mah chance….Ah'll kill you…." Rogue threatened.

"Kill moi? Don't make me laugh," Carol giggled, as she flew through the maze of buildings. "Ooh building!" She hurled Rogue up again.

Rogue flew past a couple on the roof, instantly breaking their tender moment with her loud shriek.

Carol was waiting to catch her on the other side. Instead of proceeding and making Rogue more airsick than she already was, she didn't move. Rogue got a nice view of Bayville, from hundred feet up.

"Dammit! I forgot to switch it off!" Carol muttered under her breath, peering inside the glass window of some building. "Eww….Principal Kelly?! I knew he was sick." She muttered, watching Kelly scroll away on his laptop, a deviant grin on his face. "No way am I voting for that guy! Oh almost forgot. You tore my little ribbon. I'll be back in a second," Carol tossed Rogue inside an open window of another building.

Rogue crashed into a few things before finally rolling to a stop.

"Remy…………" She groaned as she pushed away the clothes and shoes off herself, "you better be worth the—Ack!" She got up, cracking her back, "Back-pain."

"Hey there," a voice greeted.

Rogue turned to the person.

"Rogue right?" The boy asked, adjusting his spectacles.

"Yeah," She answered, recognizing him as Arcade. "Sorry. Ah didn't mean ta drop in like that."

"It's alright." Arcade turned his attention to his computer. "Your boyfriend wants you to come home and stay as far away as you can from Carol."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "How do you know this?"

"I just know," Arcade dismissed, typing away on his keyboard. "Now leave. I'm about to enter a highly secured site."

He didn't have to repeat himself. Rogue was snatched out through the window after two seconds.

Arcade couldn't hide his grin as the pictures of farm animals and girls downloaded. "Ooh….Awesome….."

* * *

"Where's the kid?" Rogue demanded, noticing Torpid missing. 

"Don't have a cow. She's back home. If you call sewers a home."

"Ugh! Can't you walk like normal people?!" Rogue shouted at Carol. "Man, when this is over Ah'm gonna make you wish—"

"Oh what are you going to do? Get Mommy to expel me?" Carol asked sarcastically.

Rogue was shocked. "H-How…..?"

"Next time you run crying into an alley looking like that nerd Arcade, be sure to check three times if it's empty," she said, referring to the time Rogue lost control of her powers. She suddenly giggled. "Blue Mom and a blue brother. Makes sense now."

"Shut up!!" Rogue gritted her teeth and tried to kick her. No luck. She then tried punching her. Still, no luck. She even tried removing her gloves but Carol threw her in the air again.

Rogue then did the only thing she could do out of desperation. Bite Carol really hard on the wrist.

Carol yelped and accidentally let go.

"Eww." Carol took off her black glove, just to make sure she wasn't affected by human bites. "Eww…..That's disgusting! Uh-Oh…." She uttered, realizing she had dropped Rogue. "Oops!"

* * *

"Warren, good evenin—Non dat's sounds wrong—I-I mean that sounds wrong." Belladonna cleared her throat. "Warren, Good mornin. Non!" She took a gulp of water before clearing her throat again. "Good morning, good afternoon, good evening and good night, Warren." She snapped her fingers. "Got it!" She quickly took out her cellphone and punched in the numbers. 

"Hello?"

Clutching her throat, she spoke. "Warren dear, it's me."

"Mother?" Warren's surprised tone came from the other side.

"Yes. Who else can it be? Oh and guess what dear? I'm here."

"You're here?! Really?"

"Dear don't sound so surprised. Now come outside, I'm waiting for you."

"Y-Yes of course," Warren said hurriedly before hanging up.

Belladonna dropped the cellphone before crushing it with her foot. "Playin pretend is so much fun." She then waited patiently. "Ah! Finally.....Mr. Worthington…..." She spotted Warren emerge out of the building. "Wealthy, handsome, yet so very lonely….." She chuckled. "But dat's not my fault. Your little girlfriend had so much money on dat purple head of hers. Just couldn't throw dat away. But don't worry…." She plucked out two throwing stars from her belt. "Sendin you to a place full of happiness in about…come…closer….closer….yes…" She aimed at his throat. "Perfect—Ahhh!!" She yelped when something or someone fell on her, sending her toppling over the edge of the roof. But lucky Belle, she caught hold of someone's ankle in time.

"Bayville's beautiful but not dat beau to be my restin place …." Belladonna said to herself and climbed up on the person, making sure to dig her fingernails into his or her leg.

"H-Hey! Could you—"

"Sssshh!!" Belladonna shushed the person and peered down. No sign of him. Warren was gone. She turned back to the person. "Do you have any idea what you have done, Skunky?" She asked the girl with white stripes aka Rogue. "A loss of 600,000 dollars…..Now I won't be able to buy mon husband a present or a cellphone."

"Sorry….but, could you just give me a hand?" Rogue requested in an almost desperate voice.

"Hand?" Belladonna blinked before bursting into laughter. And here she was planning on slitting her throat before selling her organs in the black market. But why go to all the trouble of cleaning her bloody dagger after murdering her? "Give you a hand? But of course…." She held out her hand. "Here. Just take mon hand and you will be safe...."

Rogue took a hold and heaved a sigh of relief as she slowly pulled her up. "Thanks."

"Aww….you're most welcome. And merci," Belladonna suddenly thanked.

"Merci? For what?" Rogue asked confused.

"One, two, three, four, five thousand dollars," she responded and waved her hand to reveal the money.

Rogue's eyes widened and she searched her pockets. Her money was missing. "Give that back!!"

"Why? You won't be able to spend dis money when you're dead."

"Excuse me?!"

"You're excused." Belladonna suddenly drew out two daggers, not only enough to startle Rogue to back away but also to make her forget that there was a sheer drop a step behind her.

Rogue uttered a loud shriek as she went over the side.

Belladonna chuckled as she twirled her daggers. "I love scarin people to death."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Warren asked as he landed on the ground. 

"Yeah," Rogue answered indifferently as Warren placed her down. "Thanks Angel."

"Are you sure?" He asked again, just to be sure.

Rogue nodded, looking gloomy.

"The mansion is not so far, I can drop you—"

"No thanks. Ah can walk from here."

Warren nodded understandingly before leaving.

Rogue sighed mournfully and sat down on the pavement. She sighed again. 5000 dollars….All gone in a blink of an eye. Sure she didn't technically win to acquire the money, but still…..Maybe she can somehow catch the robber—Rogue shook her head. Who was she kidding? She wasn't even sure which building she fell off from.

"Rogue?! Chere! Is dat you?!"

"Remy?!" Rogue immediately got up. She narrowed her eyes, not sure if it was really Remy since he would never wear an office shirt and pants. And what was with the flock of whistling girls riding in a car beside him? They zoomed off just as Remy reached Rogue.

"Hmm…..I just love happy endings," Tabitha sighed dreamily as she, Amara, Kitty and X23 watched from a distance.

"I hate them," X23 said gruffly as Remy took Rogue in a never-ending embrace. "They get disgusting."

"Remy, you didn't get hurt, did you?" Rogue mumbled into his shoulder. "And why were those girls following you?!"

"Dat doesn't matter." Remy abruptly pulled her back, his eyes flashing with anger. "What do you tink you were doin?! You could've been killed!"

"Ah had everthin under control."

"Sure you did," he said sarcastically. "You just did all dat for a stupid dare in school?!"

"Ah also did it for you!"

Remy shook his head in disappointment. "Sorry Rogue. But I don't want anythin dat involves gamblin your life."

"I think the happy ending just turned sad," Kitty observed.

"Yeah," Amara agreed.

"It's probably better if we leave," Kitty said, turning to look at the frozen Cody in the backseat. "We have to deal with _this _problem too."

"He's gonna have a hell lot of questions when he unfreezes," Tabitha said and they left.

"Ah….Ah just wanted ta make you happy before you….before you…..go away," Rogue's voice wavered and she looked down. "But it doesn't matter now. It got stolen and you wouldn't have accepted it anyway." She closed her eyes and clenched her fists. "Ah wish it could've been me instead of you. At least it wouldn't have been so difficult!"

"Of course it would've been difficult." Remy was reaching for her face but stopped, remembering he wasn't wearing any gloves, thanks to Carol. "I don't tink I could survive findin out if you were—" Remy frowned, angry at Bobby all over again. "Listen chere, about dat, whatever Bobby told you, i-it wasn't….it wasn't true."

Rogue stared at him, confused. "But, you…..you said it yourself that day—"

"It was all a big misunderstanding. Remy thought you knew somethin else."

"Ah don't understand. What do you mean?"

Remy looked down at his feet. He had to tell her someday. But he was afraid. What would she do? Leave him?

He took a deep breath. It was time to find out. "De better way to say it is well, I don't have a disease, I-I have a wife."

There was no response from Rogue.

"Before you say or do anythin, let me tell you everythin. Dat marriage wid Belle, it was arranged," he continued, not having the courage to look at Rogue. "It was just to bring peace between our Guilds. I never wanted it!"

Rogue still didn't reply.

"You have every reason to be angry wid me. But dat was all in de past. I love you now. You're de best ting dat ever happened to me."

It seemed like Remy was talking to himself now. From somewhere, crickets chirped. Rogue was still silent.

"Rogue, please say somethin. Scream, curse, just say anythin! Your scarin Remy." He finally lifted his head.

She wasn't there.

"R-Rogue?" He looked around wildly, thinking she had runaway. But how did she get away so fast? He never heard her leave. "Rogue, where are you?! Chere?! Please come back! I-I'm sorry for not tellin you dis sooner. Rogue?!" He stopped, his head hanging low. "I'm sorry…."

Someone suddenly screamed before a car alarm went off behind him.

Remy whipped his head around.

"That's the second time you destroyed my costume!!" Carol screamed at Rogue who was sprawled on top of someone's car.

Rogue wrapped the red cloth she was holding around Carol's neck. "And what about Gambit's coat you destroyed?!"

Carol flipped Rogue over her back. Remy prepared himself to catch her, but she crashed into him, hard.

"Chere…..you've been gainin weight again," he moaned from underneath her.

"Very funny," Rogue said sarcastically, getting off him. She helped him up. "You were about to tell me somethin important, right?"

Remy couldn't believe his bad luck! "Uh….Non. Nothin."

"Ok Remy, this may sound really crazy, but….charge her."

"What?!"

"Just charge her clothes and close your eyes."

Remy gave her a weird look and complied with her request. Moving with the agility of a cat, he reached Carol and touched her while she was busy cursing Rogue over some red cloth.

Carol gasped on finding her costume turning a deadly crimson. She hastily stripped off and hurled the costume in the air. It exploded a millisecond later.

"Remy run!! Remy!!!" Rogue shouted desperately at Remy who was frozen in his place due to the absence of a bra on Carol.

Carol stared in utter shock on finding Remy ogling at her. Wrapping an arm around herself, she screamed. "You pervert!!!!!" Remy was too slow to avoid her hand that sent him sailing backwards. He hit a wall and slid down it.

"Remy!!!!!" Rogue wailed.

Remy groaned and rubbed his aching head.

Someone was standing infront of him, but he couldn't focus.

"You know, I always hated that Skunk Pepe LePeau," Carol voice said before Remy was stripped of his shirt. "I always threw the TV set out when his cartoon aired. And you really remind me of him."

"You remind me of someone too cherie. And she was just as insane as you are!" Remy spat.

"Really? Who is she? I want to meet her," Carol said in an over preppy voice.

"Dat will be de day people start flyin."

"You're an idiot with nice set of eyes." She took a hold of him. Remy saw that she was wearing his shirt. "And you destroyed my costume!" She shook him furiously. "Do you know how much time I spent on designing that?!"

"What? De black bathin suit with a ribbon around de waist and a cheap mask?" Remy managed to smirk.

"Oooh!!!" Carol fumed and flung him across the road. He collided with someone's car, leaving a huge dent. "I hate you!!"

"D-Didn't s-say I-I liked you either," Remy rasped, clutching his sides.

"Remy! Oh Gawd Remy…." Rogue finally reached him, sinking on her knees infront of him. She cupped his face and blinked away her tears. "Remy? Are you—Are you alright?"

"Chere...." He looked at her weakly. "I'll keep her busy while you—"

"What? Runaway?! You're an idiot ta think Ah'll leave you!" Rogue carefully wrapped her arms around his shirtless body. "This is all mah fault."

"Non. It's not. Chere, please go," Remy pleaded, pressing his face against her shoulder. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Rogue released him. "You won't," she pulled her gloves off. "Neither would Ah let her getaway with hurtin you." She handed them to Remy. "Take care of them."

"Chere no! Don't! Y-You won't be able to get close enough!" Remy was too weak to stop her as she ran off. He carefully got up with the support of the hood of the car. "Rogue?" Rogue was nowhere in sight.

"Well." Remy looked up to find Carol hovering. She was surprisingly, fully dressed. "Shopping's done." She held up a card. "Your credit card will pay for my costume and Dad's clothes you stole!"

Remy gave her a dirty look and returned to searching for Rogue.

"Aww….did your Rogue leave you all alone?" She mocked, landing on the ground beside him.

"I hope she did," Remy mumbled.

Carol tsked tsked. "That's so cold of you."

Remy suddenly smiled at something ahead before turning to Carol. He gently placed his hands over her shoulders. "Remy tinks you're really beautiful cherie." He grinned and winked.

"Eww! You and me? Never! I can't believe you could just get over you're girlfriend in less than a minute!"

"Remy can't believe it either," Remy said, tightening his hold on her shoulders. She didn't show any sign of feeling it though. "You know why?"

"No," Carol answered uninterested.

"Ah didn't leave him," Rogue's voice said before pale hands were slapped on her cheeks.

Carol's eyes widened and she began screaming hysterically. "Let go! Let go of me!!!"

"Oui, ofcourse," Remy grinned and removed his hands that had been resting on her. "Au Revoir cherie. Remy won't be missin you." He waved at Carol as Rogue drained the life out of her.

"Get your slimy hands off me!!" Carol tried to fly, but only managed to go about ten feet up before losing altitude and landing face-flat on the road, with Rogue on top still clinging onto her face. "Get your hands off me!!!"

Rogue was sure she hadn't held onto Juggernaut this longer. "Ugh! Why…don't you….go ta sleep already?!" She asked between gritted teeth as Carol continued struggling in her grasp.

"I-I.won't." Carol managed to say, appearing to be getting weaker. "I-I wont go…please stop….let go"

She begged in such tone that Rogue was about to release her. But she decided against it. Carol would probably start beating her around again.

"Rogue, maybe you should let go. She had enough," Remy said tensely.

Rogue frowned. "Ah don't think so."

Carol suddenly smirked. "L-Lets see you survive that….."

Rogue didn't understand and held on till she finally went limp. "Wow…." She stumbled unto her feet. "Why didn't Ah do that before?" She suddenly blinked in a daze before groaning. She clutched her head. ".Uh....what? What?"

"Chere, what is it?" Remy asked worriedly rushing over to her.

"Somethin's not right…..danger?" Rogue finally looked at Remy. Her face took the most horrified expression he had ever seen.

"Remy out of the way!!" She let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"Cher—" Rogue grabbed him and hurled him aside with surprising strength. He landed on the pavement, the pain from Carol's beating returning. "Ow…." He slowly got up. "Chere what was dat—" The words died on Remy's lips. "No....." He slowly shook his head, his eyes glued to the spot where Rogue was suppose to be, not some truck. "No....."

A white blur whizzed by and came back. Remy found Pietro in his face, but his words weren't making any sense to him.

"Remy! Remy!" Pietro clung unto him. "They're after me! You have to help me! And Remy!! Listen to me!!" He shook him. "Snap out of it and help me! They're going to kill me!! Remy?!"

"Rogue." He whispered, his eyes slowing welling up with tears as he rushed over to the fallen vehicle. Pietro followed. "Rogue!!"

"There's the critter!" Pietro fearfully faced John and the rest of the Brotherhood boys. "Let's burn the little traitor!"

"Time-out! Time out!" Pietro stopped them. He pointed at the truck.

"No time-outs! Because of you Kitty could've gotten hurt!" Lance snapped.

"Help! Help required! I think Rogue got squished!!" Pietro said.

"Don't say dat!!" Remy grabbed him by the shirt. "Don't you dare say dat!"

"Hey but you—"

Lance, being the sane of them all, immediately took action. "Blob! Quick!"

With no effort, Fred easily lifted the heavy while. Remy hurriedly pulled Rogue out from underneath. Pietro went for Carol.

"Is she alright?" Lance asked worriedly.

"She looks sexy as usual," Pietro said, surveying Carol. "I'd say she's ok."

Lance rolled his eyes. "I meant Rogue. Is she alright?"

"N-No." Remy choked back a sob and slowly shook his head. "I-I can touch her." He said in a whisper, gently grazing her forehead with his lips. "I can touch her."

"So? Isn't that a good thing?" Pietro asked. "You two can finally take your relationship to the next level! The final base….."

"That's great news mate!" John said enthusiastically. "I'm happy for you Remy."

Remy stared at them teary-eyed for a moment before he broke down, burying his face into Rogue's neck and sobbing uncontrollably.

"There, there Gambit. I know how it feels to finally achieve your life-long dream. Lots of tears of happiness! That's how I felt when I heard Evan was more freakier and was permanently going to live in the sewers!" Pietro sniffled. "It made me so….joyful!"

"Pietro, it would be better if you shut up," Lance hissed before giving the grieving Remy a sorrowful look.

"Uh….I hate to interrupt your happiness mate." John tapped Remy on the shoulder. "But… gotta get out of here before the police get here."

"Leave me alone." The grief-stricken Remy mumbled between tears.

"Gambit mate, do you know what happens to people like you in prison?! Do you really want to be somebody's bitch?! Or get your head shaved?"

"Yeah!" Pietro agreed. "You'll even get things shoved up your—"

"Go away." Remy took in a shaky breath, lifting his head, hopefully to see some response from Rogue. There was none. The mournful expression covered his face again. He kissed her softly on the lips and rested his cheek against hers. "C'mon chere please wake up. I-I wasn't dyin. Bobby, he was just lyin about it. D-Dats right, b-but you'll kill me now if you don't wake up ... "

"Hmm..." Pietro stroked his chin thoughtfully before a really strange idea hit his head. "Experiment. I always wanted to try that experiment!!" He said excitedly before taking a hold of Rogue's limp form.

"What are you doin?!" Remy demanded incredulously.

"You'll see. Just let her go."

"No!" Remy clung onto Rogue with all his strength.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later for this. Now let go!!" Pietro pulled with all his force

"You'll eventually have to let her go. So let her go!" John joined in the pulling.

"Never!!" Remy screamed, holding her tighter. "No!!"

"Let go!" Pietro and John finally managed to pull Rogue out of Remy's death grip.

"Have you two lost your minds?!" Lance yelled.

"You idiots!! What are you doin?!" The devastated Remy screamed while Fred held him back from killing Pietro and John. "Let go of me!! Let go of me!!" He started yelling wildly before screaming in French.

"Uh…Pietro what are you doing?" Todd asked confused.

"Just a little experiment."

"Don't you dare!!" Remy screamed. "Get away from her you psychos!! Get away from her!!!"

"Sshhhh!!" Pietro shushed him and turned to Todd.

"Hey!!" Todd screeched when he felt something tug at his underwear.

"I've got a theory about Toad's stench." Pietro held up Todd's underwear. "Will it make the dead walk?" He asked bringing it close to Rogue's face.

"She is not dead!!" Remy screamed.

"Sshhh!" Pietro shushed him, waving the underwear. "She won't be when she smells this."

Suddenly, Rogue's eyes opened wide before she screamed and got up. "Oh God!!" She shrieked and started coughing, trying to get the smell of Todd's underwear from her nose and taste of it from her mouth.

"Oh my God!!" Pietro's eyes widened in excitement. "It worked!! It worked!! I'm going to be rich!! I've proven my theory!! I bought a dead person to life with Toad's dirty and stinky underwear!!"

"Were going to be rich," John added.

Remy gazed at the underwear in shock and awe. "Mon Dieu..…"

"Guess it means I should take a bath yearly?" Todd asked.

"Toad….I won't mind if you don't ever take a bath. Now for you Carol…." Pietro waved it infront of Carol's face. "C'mon Carol.." He placed the underwear over her face. "If this works again, we're going to make millions!"

Carol didn't wake up.

"Carol? Rise and shine!" Pietro started shaking her. "Wake up and make me rich!!"

"Pietro stop it!!" Lance pushed him aside.

"Carol?! Carol?!"

"What is it?!" Rogue almost snarled at Pietro.

"Hey I wasn't talking to you!" Pietro said annoyed before he puffed his chest. "And no thanks necessary for saving your life. I do that to girls all the time. Make them alive with passion for me."

Rogue could only give him a disgusted look.

"Rogue...." Remy stumbled and finally reached her. "Chere…." He threw his arms around her before showering her with kisses, not caring if he made contact with her deadly skin. "I-I love you Rogue. I love you so much chere," he choked with emotion, embracing her tighter than ever. "Don't leave me again like dat—"

"Eww!! Get away from me!!" Rogue squealed in abhorrence and pushed him away.

Remy was dumfounded. "Chere..? W-What's wrong?" He asked worriedly resting his hands on her arms. "Are you hurt? I-I didn't hurt you more did I? Is dere something—" He stopped dead when he noticed something unusual. Blue eyes. Rogue didn't have blue eyes, did she?

"Eww." She said appalled, before removing his hands. "What part of get away from me did you not understand Grandpa? And I don't appreciate your fake concern."

"Gambit!" John gasped. "How old are you mate?!"

Remy's eyes widened in amazement. "Grandpa?! Rogue, what are you sayin?!"

"Eww, Rogue? Why are you calling me—" She abruptly stopped. "Black nail polish?" She observed her hands in disgust and shock. "Hair….my hair…." She tugged at her hair and whimpered. She moved her hands down over to her butt and gave it a squeeze, much to the bewilderment of the boys. She let out a horrified gasp. "What happened to me?!"

"Uh…." The dumbstruck boys could only utter.

Rogue started panicking, staggering back. "What happened to me?!"

"Maybe you have amnesia," Pietro suggested uncertainly. "Note that down on the side effects list, Pyro."

"What happened to—" She looked down at Carol, swooned and fainted.

"Rogue?!" Remy kneeled beside her. "Rogue?!"

"Also note dizziness and fainting," Pietro said.

**A/N: I don't know what I was on when I wrote this 0.o Well, happy holidays everyone! **


	17. Me, Myself & Psyche

**NOTE:** Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing! Since I updated after so long, I made this chappie very long :-)

**XEvo Chic:** Aww....thanks. Here's the update.

**Ripdos**** A.K.A The Bad Ash:** Cody and Carol? That depends 'if' Carol comes out of her coma. Don't worry, both Emma and Remy will get what they deserve soon.

**ishandahalf: **Yup…..the havoc Carol could wreak in Rogue's body…….**(Grins evilly)**

**Raniatlw: **Nope she's not. But Carol will help her get through :D

**SickmindedSucker****: (Blinks) **Wow……..that was a weird way of ending this fic……

**Sangofanatic: **It's hard sharing clothes so sharing a body is definitely going to be interesting.

**Sweety8587: **Hopefully some coupley time here to satisfy you. Hopefully……if not, I give up.

**Chica**** De Los Ojos Café: **No one will be able know about Carol anytime soon. Sorry that this update isn't ASAP.

**Nikki Greenleaf: **Carol? Dead? Are you absolutely sure?

**Purity Black: **I guess first of all she'll have to adjust to her new body. Umm…I was hoping to get this posted before New Year but mid-terms got me busy.

**RogueFanKC: **Well Bobby's going to suffer mostly.

**SouthernRebelGal****, cookiedogster91, bant, Pyro Lady:** Thanks for reviewing and here's the next chappie.

**Hope you Enjoy**

Fidgeting with her bandages, Jean quietly emerged from the room.

Huddled in a corner were Ray, Sam, Roberto and Jamie, seemingly awaiting bad news. They looked at her, their eyes filled with hope and fear.

Jean remained silent, observing them with disbelief.

Misinterpreting her silence, Jamie burst into tears and ran off. Ray shut his eyes and clenched his fists. Roberto buried his face into his hands. Sam took a deep sigh and put a hand on Roberto's shoulder.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh! For God sakes! She just has a broken nose!"

Ray opened his eyes. "S-She's not dead?"

"No."

"Her face is not horribly mutilated?" Sam asked in a dreaded voice.

"Unfortunately no," Jean responded sarcastically.

"She still looks hot?" Roberto asked.

Jean gave him a dry look.

"Uh…" He chuckled nervously. "Can we see her?"

"No."

"Can we just…see _see_ her?"

"No." Jean gave them a disgusted look. "Haven't you all got probation?"

"Aww….C'mon Jean—" Ray tried to reason with her. "We can spend our probation in there."

"Unless you want me to call Storm…."

The boys disappeared in less than three seconds.

"Wow," she uttered amazed, half-expecting that reaction. Well of course, even she would be scared on seeing the full fury of Storm. Fortunately, she only witnessed the weather outside and the meteorologist's report of multiple hurricanes about to strike Bayville, not knowing what was happening inside the community room where the kids, Ororo and Logan were locked in.

"Jean darling," Emma's voice sang, interrupting her thoughts. "I'm still waiting for my breakfast…."

Jean scowled. "Your nose is broken, not legs," she responded before moving ahead.

"Jean!"

Jean sighed wearily at the voice. "Yes Scott, I know—"

He cut her short. "You were supposed to be resting!"

"Scott," she held up her bandaged palms. "I only have my hands grazed badly."

Scott raised his brow and reached out to brush strands of red hair from her forehead. "Really?"

"Uh….Ok," she gently removed his hand and smoothed her hair, making sure it hid her stitches. "So a lot of other places too, but I can't stay in bed!"

Scott sighed, well knowing that arguing with her would be useless. "Fine. Just, don't do any heavy lifting or thinking."

"Yes Mr. Summers. Anything else I can do for you Sir?"

"Hmm…." He looked sideways to make sure the passageway was empty. He gently pulled her into his arms. "Yes there is….." He murmured and pressed his lips against hers.

Jean happily returned the kiss.

"What is this? Free kisses?"

Jean abruptly pulled away from Scott and gave Emma a dirty look.

"Do I get one too Scott?" Emma asked, spreading her arms.

"Uh…" Scott blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Emma?" Jean asked, trying very hard to be polite.

"Like you mentioned before, my nose is broken, not legs." She then turned to Scott. "Scott darling," she walked upto him and coiled her arm around his. "You wouldn't mind joining me for breakfast, would you? It's so lonely without the brat—Kids and I'm still so…. traumatized by that awful Carol Danvers. I'm getting this strange feeling she's going to sprout out of nowhere and do something terrible."

"Don't worry Emma," Jean wrapped her arm around Scott's other arm and forcefully pulled him towards herself. "I'm also going to join you—To make sure that Carol, who possibly can't wake-up from her coma, doesn't come and do something awful to you."

Scott could only blink, unsure of what to do or say.

Emma smiled. "Are you sure about that?"

"Jean! It's an emergency!" Amara's scream suddenly came from somewhere in the mansion. "I cut my wrist! I-I knew this was going to happen! I told everyone a million times I'm not used to cleaning and dusting!"

"Poor Princess," Emma sighed sympathetically. "C'mon Scott," she tugged at him. "I'll make something really _special_ for you."

"Don't worry about that," Jean said between gritted teeth, keeping a firm grip on her boyfriend. "I'll be doing that for him."

"Oh dear! How can you possibly cook with those hands of yours? And without your powers?" Emma asked and turned to Scott. "Right Scott?"

"Uh….yes—I-I mean r-right…you s-should be resting," the stammering Scott told Jean as Emma practically started dragging him away.

"Jean!!!" Amara's terrified scream came again.

"Don't worry Jean, if he was trouble chewing, I'll feed him with my mouth," Emma whispered to Jean as she passed by.

"With you cooking, breakfast that isn't chewable is pretty much expected," Jean mumbled.

"Jean!!! I'm bleeding to death!!!!"

"Ok! I'm coming!" Jean snapped angrily.

* * *

"What is _he_ doing in there?!" Logan asked between gritted teeth, about to charge into the infirmary and throw Remy out of the bed he was sharing with Rogue. 

"Remy was really worried," Ororo answered. "Don't forget Logan, you never left her side when her powers went crazy," she reminded.

"Yeah," Logan agreed, clenching his fists. "But I wasn't _on_ her!"

Someone cleared his throat.

"Here's your tea," Bobby mumbled bitterly and held up a tray containing two cups of tea.

Ororo and Logan picked up one. "Thank you Bobby," Ororo thanked and took a sip. "Is there something you want?" She asked when he made no gesture to leave.

"I…..I don't understand," he began. "Why is everyone else on probation except me?"

"Bobby, you were kidnapped along with Remy. You possibly couldn't have done something wrong," Ororo paused to take another sip of her tea. "Especially writing those letters……"

Bobby chuckled nervously. "Uh….yeah."

"Besides, you're an X-man now," Logan put a hand on Bobby's shoulder. "You're....what is the word? More _responsible._"

Bobby gulped. "So you guys know who wrote those letters?"

"Not yet. But we will……."

"A-And what's going to happen to him?"

"Or her," Ororo added. "To be brief, he or she would be—"

"Kicked out of the institute," Logan finished.

The tray dropped from Bobby's hands. "Y-You're joking right? I-It's a joke?"

"Do we look like we're joking?" Ororo inquired, her expression serious. "Now go. Enjoy breakfast. Be thankful you're getting something to eat. Unlike the rest……"

"Yeah. Umm….G-Goodbye." Bobby gulped and quickly scurried out.

Logan smirked. "I hate to say this, but you're being too hard on the kids, especially Popsicle."

Ororo couldn't help but smile. "I know."

"Listen, Ororo, I…" Logan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well…uh—"

"Yes?" Ororo turned to him confused.

"About yesterday…."

"What about it…..?"

"Sorry," he finally said. "I didn't mean to yell at you like that."

"Oh. Apology accepted. I'm also……sorry for getting upset over some flowers."

"Then apology accepted."

An awkward silence followed.

"So…uh….I'm just curious," Logan began hesitantly. "Were you really…..even for a second—?"

"I believe our minds were playing tricks on us," Ororo said in a formal manner and turned to look at Rogue.

"Right…." He cleared his throat, following her gaze. His eyes twitched when he caught Remy's hand moving under the covers. "…….tricks….."

"What about you?" Ororo suddenly asked. "What was your answer going to be?"

Logan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well…."

Ororo was surprised when he trailed off. "You were going to say yes?"

"What?! No! No! I-It was a _no_."

"Oh," Ororo looked slightly disappointed. "With the flowers and the way you were dressed, it pretty much seemed—well alright."

Another moment of silence.

"Did you…want it to be a yes?" Logan asked after awhile.

Ororo looked down at her feet. "I—"

"Hey guys!" They found Tabitha in-between them. "How's goth girl doing?" She asked staring inside. "Oh….." She grinned on finding a shirtless Remy sleeping with his arms around Rogue. "I'd say she's doing absolutely fine."

"Tabitha, shouldn't you be at home?" Ororo asked slightly annoyed.

"After some breakfast," she answered, rubbing her tummy. "I'm starved and so is everyone else."

"You can have something if you want but the others……If they can skip dinner to attend a wrestling match then they can surely skip breakfast to spend probation."

"Alright, but it won't be easy eating with hungry eyes watching," Tabitha sighed and left.

Logan let out a low growl, knowing well that to continue the previous conversation was impossible. And he was right…..

"Remy said he will inform us when she wakes up," Ororo said, seemingly forgetting their previous discussion. "I think I'll check up on the other students. Are you coming?"

"I think I'll stay keep a close eye here," Logan responded, narrowing his eyes on Gambit.

"Hmm...you still don't trust him do you?"

"Nope," Logan answered without any hesitation.

Ororo started walking away. She paused at the doorway. "I think I would've preferred a yes," She said then left.

Logan blinked. Suddenly, keeping a close eye on Gambit didn't seem important anymore….

* * *

"Hmmm…." Rogue moaned softly and started stirring. Her eyes slowly fluttered open. The first thing she saw was Remy looking down at her, his eyes misty and full of concern. 

"Remy…..?" she frowned, slowly sitting up. "Are you ok? What's the matter?"

"Rogue…." He began uncertainly, reaching out to stroke her hair, "it's you, right?"

"Of course it's me." Rogue gave him a puzzled look. "Who else can it be?"

He remained silent for a few seconds before speaking. "I'm angry at you."

"For what?"

"Savin my life," he answered, pulling her tightly against himself.

Rogue was confused. "Since when was savin someone's life was a crime?"

"It's a crime to me when you almost got killed," Remy said seriously, resting his head on her shoulder. "Don't ever do dat again."

"Hope there isn't an _again_," Rogue said, wrapping her arms around him before dropping little kisses on his head.

"Hope so too," Remy said and lifted his head to look at her. "How are you feelin?"

"Fine, Ah guess," Rogue said and looked down at herself. She groaned when she saw she was wearing a hospital gown. "Ah don't remember much of last night."

"What do you remember?"

Rogue's brows furrowed in concentration. "Gettin run over by a truck and…...wakin up here."

Remy nodded understandingly before reaching into his pockets. "Here," he took out a pair of gloves and placed them on her lap.

"Thanks." She put them on. "Remy? What's the matter?" She asked anxiously when he closed his eyes and turned his head away, ashamed.

"Nothin," he answered indifferently.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "You're gettin bad at lyin you know that?"

Remy took a deep breath and faced her. "Rogue…..I-I wasn't dyin. Bobby just said it cause he thought tings were not goin well between us," he confessed in one breath.

"Ok……" Rogue began, giving him a baffled look. "Give me some time ta digest that."

"And dere's also another ting—I'm….I....."

"What?" She asked worriedly when he was having trouble continuing. "What is it Remy?"

He sighed and hung his head low. He just couldn't tell her. "I'm so sorry….."

Rogue remained silent, letting the news sink in. She finally spoke, "If anyone's goin to be sorry, it should be Bobby," she told him softly before muttering under her breath. "He's so goin ta die……"

Remy cringed. "Don't talk about dyin. You almost….last night….." He couldn't go on. "I-I thought you were…..g-gone...."

Rogue really wasn't sure what to say. She hesitantly reached for his face and wiped the tear that had escaped. She then caressed his cheek. "Remy……"

He took a hold of her gloved hand and kissed it.

She ruffled his already disheveled hair. "Cheer up. Ah don't like mah King of hearts ta be sad."

"Really?" He cocked an eyebrow and sniffled. "Hmm…..den Remy knows just what's goin to cheer him up." He lowered his face, about to kiss her.

"Remy…don't…." She said sadly, though glad that Remy stopped brooding.

"Don't what?" He asked before suddenly grabbing her face and crushing his lips upon hers.

She squealed in surprise and tried pushing him away, but he wouldn't let her.

It was five seconds later she realized nothing happened.

Remy hesitantly pulled back. "Desole…..." He apologized, tenderly caressing her face with his lips.

Rogue was speechless. "Remy….how….?"

He smirked. "De power of true love."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Seriously."

"Dorian. He got hurt. De hospital didn't allow him in so his mere bought him here."

"That's terrible!"

"Non……" Remy cupped her face and kissed her again. "Dat's wonderful …."

"Mmmm…" She murmured against his lips in agreement and returned the kiss.

"Chere…." He mumbled as he buried his head into the side of her neck. "If dis kid joins de institute…. It could be like dis…. everyday…..and every night," he whispered hoarsely and began kissing her deeply.

"Somehow, his mom won't agree."

Remy pulled off her gloves and kissed her fingertips. "Maybe…..But let's not waste time tinkin about dat….." he murmured, his hand creeping underneath her gown and up her body.

"Remy!" She gasped. "Not in the infirmary!"

"Don't worry." He placed a palm over her cheek. "Almost everyone is grounded," he grinned deviously, "and well bribed. Besides, no powers remember? No readin minds, no smellin scents…….nothin."

Rogue shook her head in disbelief. "Remy LeBeau, sometimes you amaze me."

He chuckled. "_Amazin_ is Remy's middle name." He unclasped her bra, and with a swift motion, he slipped her gown and bra off.

Rogue blushed and quickly pulled the bed sheets over herself.

"Chere, now dat's not fair," Remy pouted. "You've seen Remy."

"Ah look fat!" She mumbled from under the sheets.

"So? Fat chere is better dan skinny chere."

"Ah'm not skinny!"

"Remy will believe it when he sees it."

"Fine!" Rogue hesitantly let Remy lower the covers. She all the while had her eyes shut tightly.

"Dieu…." He breathed, his eyes running up and down her body. "Dat illusion…..was….nothin," he whispered, remembering the passionate morning he had with an illusion of Rogue once, courtesy of Danielle. "No femme can be as beau as ma chere."

"Stop kiddin." Rogue slowly opened her eyes, the blush never leaving her face. Remy had never seen anything so beautiful.

"Who's kiddin?" He gently pushed her back to lie down then proceeded to leave a trail of kisses all over her body.

Rogue couldn't help herself and moaned.

"Ssshhh!" Remy shushed her. "You're gonna wake de dead wid dat noise." Though he enjoyed hearing her moan, he really didn't want Logan to hear it.

Rogue removed the pillow from underneath her head and pressed it over her face. "Mmm…Remy…."

"Got a better trick," Remy chuckled and gently removed the pillow before tossing it away. He captured her lips while his hands removed the last article of clothing.

Rogue pulled back and nuzzled against his bare shoulder. "Aren't you overdressed?"

He grinned. "So you gonna help me? Or does my chere want a striptease?" He suddenly got off her and climbed off the bed. He took a hold of the rod that held drips and made a sexy pose.

"As much as Ah would love that……" Rogue grinned, picturing Remy doing a striptease for her. "Knowin you, you would definitely take too long." She also imagined Logan charging in and attacking a dancing Remy just as he was about to remove his boxers. She blinked. "Uh…forget it."

"Sure you don't want a demo?" He winked and started playing with his belt while swaying to an imaginary tune.

Rogue laughed. "Come back here saloon boy!"

Remy gladly obeyed.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she slowly let her hands slide down his back as her lips traveled down his chin. She suddenly stopped and giggled. "What a place ta have a mole."

"And chere's hand," Remy smirked. This was his lucky day…...

He gazed lovingly at Rogue, now struggling to unbucklehis belt. There was no doubt this would be her first time. And Dieu she looked so beautiful blushing like that.

"Don't worry chere. I'll take care of it," Remy offered when she grew frustrated and gave up.

No. Correction, this was _their_ lucky day.

"Wait! Ah—Remy, can Ah ask you somethin?"

He frowned at her sudden change. "Of course."

"Was there…was there anyone before me?"

Remy hesitantly nodded, feeling ashamed. "Many."

"Not one nightstands. Someone…..someone you loved."

He quickly kissed her in response. "Only you. Now can Remy ask you somethin?"

She frowned. "Sure Remy."

"What's your real name?"

She reluctantly tilted forward and whispered into his ear.

Remy blinked before he chuckled. "Really? Dat's your_ name_?"

She sighed and nodded.

Remy couldn't stop himself and again chuckled.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "It's not that funny."

"Non…..it's hilarious!" Remy laughed. "So…is dat Russian or Chinese?"

Rogue only glared at him, though her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

This time, Remy couldn't resist.

"Remy!" She cried surprised and giggled when he gave her an affectionate love bite on the cheek.

"Don't care about de name." He nibbled on her skin. "Mmm…..I care about de person."

"Thanks….." Rogue moaned in response, digging her fingers into his back.

He pulled back. "If you wanna stop, just let me know, ok?"He told her gently.

Rogue closed her eyes and nodded, looking extremely nervous and fearful. Her heart was beating so fast that even Remy could hear it.

He intertwined her fingers with his before leaning forward and kissing her eyelids. "It's alright," he assured. "All de stories Amara and Kitty told you were just to scare you. It doesn't hurt like gettin shot."

Rogue seemed to relax and opened her eyes. "Ah knew that."

"Of course……" Remy grinned and got off her. With an agonizingly slow pace, he unbuckled his pants before finally lowering them, along with his boxers.

Rogue gazed at him, her eyes wide and unblinking and her mouth wide open. After, according to Remy, one and a half minute, she cleared her throat and spoke, "Wow. Definitely number two on mah top ten list."

Remy blinked, thinking he had misheard. "T-Top ten?"

Rogue giggled at the look of disbelief on Remy's face. "Logan holds the number one spot."

"W-What?! W-Wolverine?" He sputtered in shock. "When did you see Wolverine?! When did you see de other eight?!"

"Remy, Ah'm kiddin!" Rogue choked on her laughter.

Remy huffed before grinning. "Ma chere has a very dirty mind."

"Probably because of you—Oh mah Gawd!" Her laughter transformed into a gasp.

"What?" Remy frowned and looked down at himself. He smirked. "I know. Now tell me who holds de number one spot."

"Remy! Someone's comin!"

Remy groaned. No! He was so close. He wasn't going to let anyone interrupt this. "Don't care…." He drew close for a kiss but she placed her palm over his mouth.

"Remy have some dignity!" Rogue quickly pushed him away and pulled the sheets over herself. And just in time….

"Oh Rogue. I see you're awake," Ororo said before she caught Remy on the floor, luckily with his pants on but struggling to buckle his belt. "Remy! What on earth are you doing?!"

"Showin Rogue somethin," he grumbled and stood up, angry at trusting X23 to keep everyone away.

She gave him a weary look before turning to Rogue. She narrowed her eyes. "Are you feeling alright? Your face…it looks…red."

"Yeah….uh…probably because of C-Carol," Rogue stammered. Oh yeah, Carol giving her hickeys. Maybe she should blame the comatose Carol for stripping her off her clothes too. _'Uh-oh…..' _Her clothes…..they were still lying on the floor somewhere_. 'C'mon leave! Please leave Ororo!'_

Ororo sent a questioning look toward Remy. "Remy, you were supposed to inform us when she wakes."

"Remy was about to," Remy lied and scowled at Ororo for ruining their only chance. Now he was going to need a shower. A really…really cold shower. Or maybe he can take Rogue to his room and—

"Are you hungry?" Ororo asked Rogue. "I can—"

"No!" Rogue rapidly shook her head. "Just tired. Very tired." _'Leave Ororo! Leave!'_

"Alright," Ororo's gaze suddenly traveled down. She frowned.

_'Uh-Oh…..' _Rogue started panicking and tightly clasped the sheets around herself.

"Hmm…you dropped the pillow." Ororo picked it up and placed it on the bed. She frowned. "Rogue you're shivering…."

"A-Ah'm just cold," Rogue answered, shaking with fear.

"I'll take out the extra blanket—"

"No no, that's fine. Ah just need some rest—"

"Rogue!" Kurt practically flew towards them and embraced his foster sister. "Mein schwester, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Rogue answered uncomfortably, for the fact she was naked under the covers and was now being hugged by her brother. "Need rest please—"

"Uh…hey."

Rogue's eyes widened on seeing Cody enter the room. He nervously smiled when he noticed Ororo. "I-I'm just here to talk to Rogue. And that is her."

"Yes, I know….." Ororo stepped aside to let him proceed.

"Vhat do you want to talk about?" Kurt asked, eyeing Cody suspiciously.

"Kurt…." Ororo began. "Why don't you go and tell everyone that Rogue is awake?"

"Ok." Kurt glared at Cody as he passed by.

"That was Kurt. Mah…err….brother," Rogue told the puzzled Cody.

"And I'm Remy. Her husband," Remy introduced between gritted teeth. "Pleased to meet you Cody."

"Don't be rude Remy," Ororo warned. "Or else leave."

"Leave?" Remy blinked. Leave his naked chere alone with Cody? Not in a million years!

"I—" Cody found Remy between him and Rogue. He gave Remy a dirty look and continued. "I heard what happened. Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks for askin." Rogue stammered, her mind mostly occupied on her clothes, lying God knows where on the floor. "H-How are you feelin?"

"A little….stiff," Cody admitted, cracking his neck muscles. "But I'll walk it off."

"That's good."_ 'Now please leave! Everyone leave!'_

"Uh….i-is there something else I-I can do for you? M-Miss Ororo?" Ray seemed too terrified to come near her, let alone enter the room.

_'Somebody kill me,' _Rogue groaned.

"Water my plants," Ororo answered, not even bothering to turn and look at him.

"Oui," Remy sat on the bed and slid an arm around Rogue's waist. "and den make coffee for me and _my _Rogue." He took a sniff of Rogue's hair, making sure that Cody watches. "Mmm…….and a bubble bath later for me and _my _Rogue."

"Yeah sure!" Ray said sarcastically and left.

"I have to go," Cody said bitterly. "Goodbye Rogue."

"Au Revoir _Cody_," Remy answered for Rogue, pronouncing Cody's name as if it was a plague.

Cody gave one last glare towards Remy and left.

"That really wasn't nice Remy," Rogue whispered to him.

"Remy just said goodbye," Remy said innocently.

"Uh…Storm?" Rogue gulped when Scott walked in. "H-Have you seen Jean?"

"I think I saw her outside, near the garage."

"N-Near the garage?" Scott stammered, acting like Jean was leaving him. He rushed out without even a glance or word directed at her.

Rogue's face fell.

"Storm…uh…have you seen Dorian?" Bobby came running in.

"Weren't you assigned the responsibility of watching him, Bobby?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I…err….lost him," he answered sheepishly. "Sorry." He then noticed Rogue. He broke into a smile. "Oh hey Rogue! How are you feeling?"

Rogue huffed and didn't answer.

"Oh…." Bobby took the hint. "Uh….so does that mean you're not going to forgive me? Buddy? Pal? Best friend?"

Rogue didn't respond. She didn't even look at him.

"Uh…Gambit?" Bobby turned to Remy. "Could you please tell Rogue that I'm sorry?"

Remy gave him the same treatment.

"Well….Ok…." Bobby chuckled nervously. "Remember to tell her that."

"Dorian?! Dorian?!" A hysterical Mrs. Leech rushed into the room followed by Logan. "Where's my son?!"

"He's playing in the garden," Bobby quickly lied, receiving a glare from Ororo. "Maybe….I-I'll go and check!" He then left, though not without glancing back at Rogue, who still was ignoring his presence.

"Hey Stripes," Logan greeted coming upto Rogue. "How are you feeling?"

"Ah'm fine. Thank you," she answered weakly. It would be in no time they would find her gown and undergarments on the floor.

"You look scared," Logan noticed before sending a glare at Remy. "Did he do something?"

_'Yes! It's his entire fault!'_ Was what she wanted to say but instead, "Uh…no no!" Rogue responded. "Remy's been really good—A-Ah mean n-nice."

"Right……." Logan's glare was so intense that Remy had to back away.

"Dorian?!" Mrs. Leech again screamed as Ororo tried to calm her.

"Mrs. Leech, please calm down," a familiar voice said and another person entered the room.

"P-P-Professor?" Rogue stammered. Oh God…she was naked……and so many people…..

"Oh hello Rogue," Xavier greeted. "How are you feeling?"

_'Scared….so scared…..' _Rogue's mind was screaming. "Fine, Professor."

"Rogue!" An enthusiastic Kitty rushed upto her. The sheets almost slipped from Rogue's hands when Kitty embraced her. "You're awake!"

"Mom!" A voice cried happily and Dorian ran into the room and to his mother.

"Oh Dorian!" She hugged him dearly. "Where have you been?!"

"With Kitty," he answered, pulling away from her and going upto Kitty.

"Yeah…uh…sorry," Kitty apologized embarrassed. "I-I was just like giving him a tour of the mansion."

"Hi," Dorian greeted Rogue cheerfully. "Are you sick?"

_'Ah'm goin ta be…..'_ Rogue thought faintly. "Ah'm fine now."

"Ok. You were really cool on TV yesterday," he admired. "But what happened to Ms. Marvel?"

"Uh…." Rogue thought of what to tell the child. "She fell sick." _'Ack!__ And Ah'm goin ta be sick too!' _She thought, covering her face. _'Why the hell is everythin happenin in the infirmary?!__ What could go worse?!'_

"Mom?" Dorian to Rogue's utmost horror, held up her black bra. "Mom?"

Everyone else seemed busy in the middle of a discussion to hear him. Something about Dorian joining the institute…..

"Mom?" He called again then held up her black underwear in the other hand. "Eww slime!" He made a face and dropped it, quickly wiping his hand on his shirt.

'_Oh Gawd!__ Just give me a heart attack!' _Rogue prayed. _'Kill me now!'_

"Mom?" This time everybody turned. "Isn't it unhygienic to leave your clothes on the floor?" Dorian asked, showing her bra and missing gown.

Time suddenly seemed to freeze as silence filled the room.

Rogue was red from head to toe. "K-Kitty?" She called the nearest person to her.  
"Do me a favor and phase my heart out," she requested in a whimper.

And that, Rogue was most certainly sure, was the most embarrassing moment of her life.

* * *

Remy couldn't stop smiling as he walked towards his room. 

"Wipe that smile off your face Gumbo!" Logan grabbed him. "And listen to me carefully!"

He let out a dreamy sigh. "Ok."

"See that?!" He turned him to look at the blushing Rogue who was being teased by the other girls as she tried to escape.

"Oui……I see her…..beautiful….." He was making a move to follow her but Logan pulled him back.

"Yeah and happy…..just too happy!"

Remy nodded abstractedly. "Happy…..oui…."

"And she stays happy! If Rogue's not happy, I'm not happy……" Logan said, his voice sounding dangerous. "Understand?"

"Oui."

"Don't forget, Rogue's still in school. I don't want a miniature Gumbo running around the mansion."

"Den how about a miniature Rogue?" Remy asked.

Logan growled and unsheathed his claws.

"Logan…."

Logan quickly retracted his claws at Ororo's voice.

"I was just showing Gambit here a picture of what will happen if he runs away," Logan said innocently.

"I'm sure you were……" Ororo sighed. "Let him go."

To Remy's surprise, Logan obeyed.

"Stormy, you must tell Remy how you did dat," Remy said amazed.

"Get lost Gumbo. And for everybody's sake put a shirt on! You're distracting the girls!"

"Hey Gambit….." A grinning Amara greeted before accidentally smacking herself into the wall. "Umm….h-hey Mr. Logan. Bye."

"Shirt….now!!" Logan bellowed, pushing Remy to get moving.

"Hmm…" Remy mumbled and continued towards his room. He shut the door and sighed happily. His eyes suddenly fell upon a small wrapped up box on his bed.

Remy frowned and picked it up. He tore the wrapping paper and opened the small case.

His eyes widened. He slowly shook his head, amazed. She just had to get this for him, didn't she? Even after all they went through?

_'Dieu… dat fille is amazin…..' _He breathed as he slid on the white gold and champagne diamond snake ring on his finger. _'God! I love you Rogue.'_

He grinned when he felt arms envelope around his waist. He didn't have to guess who it was. He can find his way around her with his eyes closed. And he did just that.

Turning about, he swept her off her feet and showed his gratitude with a passionate kiss.

"Love de gift chere," he mumbled, still sharing the kiss. "But not as much as you mon couer."

"Mmm…..knew you would mon amour…." Her response came.

Remy stopped dead and his eyes darted open. He gasped and abruptly let go of her.

"Oof!"

He blinked. It wasn't possible. It couldn't be possible. This has to be a nightmare.

"Remy…." Belladonna groaned, cracking her back. "Hmm…." She licked her lips as her eyes studied Remy. "You've changed……"

"B-Belle?" His voice came out as a squeak.

"Seems….you've been exercisin….." Belladonna smiled as her hands trailed up his legs.

"Belle?" He repeated, staring at her in shock as she got unto her feet.

"You're not de skinny boy I remember….."

"Belle?" He again repeated.

"Oui…..Belle," she said sweetly before slapping him across the face.

"W-What was dat for?!" He asked in an incredulous tone.

"For leavin on our weddin night!" She answered angrily. She then threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, long and hard.

He blinked when she pulled back. "What was dat for?!"

"Missed you so much," she murmured and began tracing circles on his chest. "So much……four and a half years is a very long time widout you Remy…."

"Belle…..I…" Remy pushed her back, his mind still in the process of recovering from the shock "Y-You can't be here! You have to leave!"

She sighed in a dreamy tone, cupping his face. "Oui, mon beau Remy……"

Remy grabbed her wrists. "Belle, I'm serious! You have to go!"

She pouted. "But I just got here. Fine den….." She pulled away. "I packed your suitcase."

"W-What?" Remy asked in bewilderment. "Why?"

"You're comin wid me," she responded casually, pulling out her new cell phone. "I'll make reservations at de—"

"Stop Belle! Just stop!" Remy burst. "I'm not goin anywhere!"

Belladonna pinched his cheek affectionately. "Oh cher, don't be silly. Of course you are. What's de use of a honeymoon if mon amour is not dere?"

"H-Honeymoon?" Remy stammered.

"Uh-huh. I'm so sorry dat Papa and Julien tried to kill you. But I promise, from now on, tings will be better."

"B-But tings are better chere."

"Of course dey are. Now dat I'm wid you."

"Belle, listen to me. I am not goin anywhere!" He stated clearly. "Especially not New Orleans!"

"New Orleans?" She laughed. "Silly cher. We're not goin dere. We're goin to Paris."

"P-Paris?"

"Or if want to go to New Orleans, dat could be arranged. But I don't tink it's a nice place to raise our family."

"F-Family? W-What family?! W-We don't have children….." The dreaded thought hit Remy. "D-Do we?"

"Non. But we will…" She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. "Dere's lots of time till the plane leaves. We can start practicin now….."

He pushed her away. "B-Belle, try to understand. E-Everythin's different now. Dere is no _we _anymore!"

"Of course dere is. I'm your wife. Your mon husband. We're still together."

Belladonna was surprised when he flinched away. "Belle…..I'm sorry but…I-I can't—"

She gave him a suspicious look. "Can't what?"

"It's been so long and everythin's changed now……and—" Belladonna put a finger to his lips.

"I'm gettin impatient Remy. Just get to de point."

"I tink maybe….we should…not be…._we_ anymore."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh so you're sayin dat you want a divorce?"

Remy frowned. She didn't seem to take the news badly. "Oui."

"Why?"

"Cause tings have changed."

"Explain dat to me Remy."

"I….we….uh…" Remy scratched his head. "I'm an X-man now. I belong here."

"Ok you're an X-man….." Belladonna didn't look at all pleased. "And what else? I'm gettin _very_ impatient cher……."

"You…you're a….a….an Assassin."

"So?" She asked airily. "You're sayin like it's a bad ting."

"You….you….." His voice lowered to a whisper, "kill people."

"So? You didn't complain when you made de vows Remy. But I'm ready to give dat up for you."

"Merci Belle, you do just dat. How about bein a doctor? Or doin somethin in computers?"

Belladonna let out an annoyed sigh and started massaging her temples. "Alright Remy, who is she?"

"S-She? W-What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb!" She snapped. "Do you tink I'm stupid dat I wouldn't see it?!"

"S-See what?"

Belladonna dug her fingernails in his back, surprisingly in the same place where Rogue had.

"Ow!" Remy grimaced.

"What's dis Remy? A cat accidentally got glued to your back? A very big kitty-cat?" She then closely observed the red marks on Remy's neck. "And gave you hickeys too, oui?"

"I—" Remy was starting but was cut off.

"Whorin around while I remain faithful? Even after promisin dat you'll never touch another woman as long as you lived?!"

"I never promised dat!"

"You did!" She poked his forehead. "Think hard Remy!"

"Non! All I remember is………" Remy drifted away in his thoughts, trying to recall.

_"Remy, cher? Promise me you'll never touch another woman when I'm—"_

_"Never chere."_

_"I was talkin about after mon demise. If I suddenly die, you won't go and marry another femme will you Remy?"_

_"Non."_

_"And no sleepin wid other femme too cher?"_

_"……….."_

_"Remy?"_

_"Dere's somethin in my ear. Didn't hear what you just said Belle."_

_"I said—"_

_"No use. De ting in my ear is still dere. Mon Dieu! Remy's deaf!"_

_"Ugh! Remy you listen to me now! Remy!? Remy!? Come back here! Remy! Remy!"_

"Remy?! Remy?!" Belladonna's slap to his face bought him back to reality. "What have you been tinkin?"

Remy blinked. "N-Nothin."

"So…..who is she?"

"No one," Remy said darkly.

Belladonna rolled her eyes. "C'mon Remy. Just confess. I have a right to know de name of de whore you're replacin me wid."

If Belladonna wasn't a woman, Remy would've surely beaten the living daylights out of her for making that remark. "You better watch your mouth Belle! Rogue is not a—" He abruptly stopped on realizing his mistake.

"Oh. So dat's her name? Rogue. Wid dat name, can't imagine what dat tramp looks like."

"She is not a tramp!" Remy said enraged.

Belladonna remained calm. "Show me."

He turned away from her. "Just go Belle."

"Show me _please_," Belladonna pleaded calmly. "I just want to see what dat slu—Rogue looks like. Nothin else, I promise." She put a palm over her heart. '_Well a little painful death to her maybe.'_

"You pushed de first girl who tried to kiss me off a tree!" Remy recalled. "Dere's no way dat's happenin again!"

Belladonna rolled her eyes. "Do I look immature? I'm not goin to push her off a tree. Hmm….I remember dat time perfectly…. "

"What time?!"

"De first time we met……." She drifted off to memory lane.

_"Belle.__ What can result in instant death?"_

_"Shot to de head, cutting de head of, rippin de heart out and—"_

_"Dat's enough at your age Belle," Marius said. "You're dismissed."_

_Belladonna yawned, rubbing her eyes before dozing off on her table._

_"Belle!__ Dismissed means you go kill somethin from de swamp!"_

_"No it doesn't Papa." She yawned again. "I'm sleepy."_

_"It's five in de morning! It's time to wake up!" Marius shouted._

_"I'm six years old…..I need sleep…" she moaned._

_"You're ten!"_

_"Julien's ten." _

_"Julien's just a baby!" He exclaimed, gesturing at the crib containing a sleeping baby. "Ten months."_

_Belladonna was out like a candle again._

_Marius grumbled and lifted her up. He carried her out of the house. "You're so stubborn little one." He placed her on the grass. "Now go! And stay inside our side of de swamp. Because—"_

_"Thieves are smelly, low-down good for nothin babystabbers," Belladonna finished and glared at him. _

_"It's backstabbers," Marius corrected. "Now go!"_

_"I hate you Papa….." She got up and headed towards the swamp._

_"Tante!__ Tante!!" A bloodcurdling scream suddenly erupted. _

_Curious, she headed towards the source of the sound._

_"Non! Mercy! Go away!" She saw two figures up in a tree._

_Belladonna was about to proceed but stopped._

_"Oh." She looked down at the line separating the Assassins Guild and Thieves Guild territory. She shrugged and crossed over. "I'll say I'm a thief."_

_"C'mon Remy...." Mercy crawled towards a very frightened six year old Remy, waving a mistletoe in her tiny hand. "Just one kiss….. Please?"_

_"Non! It's not Christmas! Tante! Tante!" Remy screamed. "Mercy's tryin to kiss me!!"_

_"Remy's lyin!!"__ Mercy screamed, frightening the inhabitants of the tree. She turned to Remy with a smile. "C'mon Remy I'm waitin for my kiss….."_

_"Go kiss Henri!"_

_Mercy made a disgusted face. "Eww no! I want to kiss you! And Henri's sleepin."_

_"Kissin is yuck!" Remy yelled, backing away as Mercy pinned him against the tree. "Girls are yuck!" He screamed and shut his eyes as Mercy puckered up. "Tante Mattie!!!!"_

_Mercy suddenly let out a bloodcurdling scream._

_Remy opened his eyes. He blinked when he saw Mercy was gone and in her place stood—_

_"Who are you?" Remy asked._

_"I'm Bella Bella umm…..donna? Oui Donna! And…umm…Body dex?" Belladonna frowned, trying to remember her last name. "But everyone calls me Belle. Who are you?"_

_"Remy LeBeau.__ Everyone calls me Remy," Remy said._

_"Are you a thief?" Belladonna asked curiously. "You don't look like one. My Papa says thieves are smelly and back-stabbers."_

_Remy frowned in confusion. "My Papa says de same ting about Assassins."_

_"Really?"__ Belladonna asked surprised. "I'm an assassin."_

_"Did you ever kill someone?" Remy asked with utmost curiosity._

_"Oui.__ Birds and rabbits."_

_"Are you going to kill me?"_

_"Non, sorry. My Papa said I'm too young to kill people," she responded. "I like your eyes."_

_"Remy!!!" A woman's voice interrupted._

_"Oui?"__ Remy looked down._

_"There there Mercy," Tante Mattie comforted Mercy who was bawling. "Remy! You better start explainin. Why did you push Mercy?"_

_Belladonna winced and covered her ears as Mercy screamed again._

_"It was her," Remy pointed at Belladonna. "She's an assassin."_

_Tante__ Mattie looked up and gasped before she dropped Mercy on the ground. Mercy bawled harder._

_Belladonna only giggled._

_"Don't worry Tante," Remy assured Tante Mattie who was staring in horror at Belladonna. "She's too young to kill people."_

_'Ain't too young now,' _Belladonna thought, smiling too herself. "I remember dat perfectly…." She said, smirking to herself at the permanent lump on Mercy's head after her second fall. "I can never forget dat."

Remy sighed wearily. "Belle. We've changed."

"I agree." Her eyes surveyed his whole body. "Changed….."

Remy ignored her perverted gaze and continued. "I've moved on Belle. You should too. Stop clingin onto de past."

Belladonna didn't pay any heed to his words and settled down on his bed.

"Belle!" He quickly turned his head away when she started undressing.

"Remy, it's not a crime to watch your wife naked," Belladonna said sarcastically as she removed her armor.

"Let me guess, you didn't hear a word I said?" Remy grumbled.

"Uh…..Non," she responded honestly.

Remy let out an exasperated sigh and turned. "Listen Belle—" He stopped dead when he saw it.

He silently walked upto Belladonna. "How did dis happen?" He asked, gently touching the scar on her back.

Belladonna smiled, feeling his worry and anger. "Some crazy man stabbed me." She answered, leaving out the part about assassinating the man's family that led him to attack her.

"You should be more careful," he said seriously.

"I will be. You'll make sure of dat."

Remy sighed. "Belle, I told you before—"

"I should've told you dis earlier," she cut in, letting out a mournful sigh. "Dey….Dey just threw me out."

"Who?" Remy asked, sitting beside her.

"My own family. Papa and Julien."

"What?!" Remy exclaimed.

"I had no choice," her eyes watered. "Henri and Mercy….dey almost got demselves killed tryin to help me."

"How can your pere do dat?" Remy asked angrily.

She hesitated before speaking. "It was because of you cher," she sniffled. "When I found out you were alive, Papa gave me a choice. Either Remy or Guild." She suddenly grimaced.

"Are you alright chere?" Remy asked, slightly concerned.

"Of course," she winced again and clutched her sides. "Just ran into another assassin earlier. But I'm ok."

"You don't look ok."

Belladonna smiled as she dressed back. "I've survived worst situations, cher. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm not worryin," Remy denied.

"Well……I'll just go now….." she sighed as she limped towards the window. "Thought you would care about what I went through….sorry to have bothered you Remy. I guess we'll see each other when we sign de divorce papers."

Without thinking Remy took a hold of her hand. "You're not goin anywhere like dat Belle."

"Remy, I'm fine! Really!" Belladonna assured as Remy scooped her up in his arms. He carried her back to the bed. "Cher…."

"Be quiet Belle. Dis is only for a short while. As soon as you're well, you leave. Or else Remy will kick you out. Understand?"

"Of course cher!" She said happily, snuggling against the pillow.

"Rest chere. I'll be back in ten minut—" He stopped when he noticed Belladonna snoring softly.

Remy couldn't believe it. She fell asleep?! She must really be tired.

He pulled the covers over her. He sighed and got up, heading towards the door, his mind occupied by how he was going to explain this to everyone….especially Rogue.

Just as Remy closed the door, Belladonna's eyes opened.

* * *

"There goes mah only chance," Rogue said with a sigh, watching Dorian and his mother leave. A smile played on her lips as her mind wandered to what could happen if by some miracle Dorian was to join. 

And what's more, Remy wasn't dying! She was in too a good mood to go and kill Bobby. _'Hmm…Remy…..' _she blushed all over again, remembering the incident in the infirmary. Kitty couldn't stop grinning. The adults couldn't form anything to say. Mrs. Leech snatched Dorian, screaming something about the institute corrupting her little baby. And Remy well……he had that trademark smirk before he casually left, but not before mouthing the words. _'Meet in Remy's room.'_

And thanks to Dorian's powers, Logan couldn't tear Remy into pieces.

She giddily arranged the things in her room. Thanks to Carol's powers, she didn't need any help, especially to lift the bed. It was sad Carol was in a coma. But she'll wake up soon.

Rogue suddenly realized something and groaned. Yeah, she'll wake up and be more ticked off at her. But three weeks is a lot of time. So she'll worry about it later. Right now she'll just enjoy Carol's powers. Especially the power of flight……

Rogue bounced on the bed and carelessly leaped off, expecting to fly, but was surprised when she landed hard on her butt. "Ouch!"

Well she'll just enjoy super strength for now.

Rogue fumbled through her jewelry box, searching for her favorite ring but instead, found something else. She eyed the necklace with the word 'Always' engraved. Remy had claimed it bought good luck. She didn't believe him then and still didn't believe it but put it on anyway.

Rogue then took out a framed picture of Remy and placed it on the table next to her bed. With no X23, she could put it again without the fear of it being thrown out of the window or slashed or burned and etc.

She sat down and stared at it. She sighed contentedly. Remy and her……everyday and every night. She sighed again, deeply thinking about her love and unconsciously let the words slip. "Ah love you……"

"I love you too."

Rogue spun around, frightened.

No one was there. Who the hell said that? It couldn't be Remy unless he had a girly voice, which he didn't. Maybe…..it was the wind…..or her imagination.

"Goin crazy," Rogue mumbled to herself.

_'Oh you're not going crazy,' _a voice in her head whispered.

"If you're tryin ta scare me kid it's not funny!" Rogue yelled, believing it to be X23. "And Ah meant Ah love Remy!"

_'Oh that's fine.'_ Rogue whirled about. Her eyes widened when she finally saw who it was. _'I never loved you anyway.'_ Rogue was so shocked, that she backed away and accidentally toppled out of her own window.

She landed hard on the ground, but surprisingly, she felt nothing.

"Oh my God!" Jean rushed towards her. "Are you alright?! What happened?!"

"Carol—She's here!" Rogue answered, hurriedly getting on her feet.

Jean gave her a long confused look. "What?"

_'Now I know what your power does.'_ Rogue looked up to see Carol hovering. _"It sucks! But it does help solve sleep problems, excluding that weird nightmar_e _I had about being a goth.'_ She stretched her arms. _'Hmm….I feel so refreshed!'_

Rogue frowned. Carol was right here then, why was she hearing Carol's voice in her head? It didn't make any sense.

"Good! Ah'm also refreshed!" Rogue snapped at Carol.

"Uh….alright….." Jean said puzzled. "That's good to hear. Are you absolutely sure you're feeling alright? That was quite a fall."

'_She won't be feeling anything when I'm through with her,' _Carol said, dropping herself on the ground. _'Out of my way little mermaid!'_ She growled about to shove Jean. But something strange happened. Carol's hand went right through Jean. _'What the hell?!'_ She shrieked.

"Rogue?" Rogue felt a hand moving infront of her face. She blinked and looked at Jean.

"Uh-huh?"

"You said Carol was here. Where is she?" Jean inquired, a skeptical look covering her face.

_'What do you mean where is she? I'm right behind you!'_ Carol answered for Rogue.

Jean didn't seem to hear it. She didn't even see Carol when she stepped infront of her.

"I did a scan of the mansion. She's not here."

"Ah…uh…." Rogue wasn't sure what to say. "A-Are you sure?"

_'I'm right here!'_ Carol shouted in Jean's face. _'Hey!'_

"I think whatever you saw was one of Danielle's illusions."

That's right! An illusion! Rogue snapped her fingers. What was she thinking? Carol was in the hospital and probably going to stay there for three weeks.

"Carol's still in a coma," Jean stated the obvious.

_'C-Coma?!__ W-What do you mean coma?!'_ Carol asked Jean.

"Oh yeah ….." Rogue agreed, now trying to ignore Carol than be frightened by her. "So…umm…there's no way of comin out of a coma right now?"

"Hmm.…." Jean uttered thoughtfully, walking to her SUV. "It could be a possibility……"

_'Possibility?__ I'm not even in a coma and you're talking about possibilities?'_ Carol snapped.

"But the hospital would've called if something like that happened."

"Yeah, Ah guess so. Well see you," Rogue said and started walking away. Maybe a nice walk would make her feel better.

"Alright. Have fun with Remy," Jean added with a smirk.

Rogue scowled. Yes, a walk will definitely help. But unfortunately, Carol began following her.

_'I-If I'm in a coma…then…..I'm d-d-dead? I'm dead?!'_

She had only traveled a short distance when—

"Rogue, look out!!" A voice screamed.

Rogue didn't know if it was instinct or reflex that made her step to the side, but she was glad she did instead of turning around to the owner of the voice.

She eyed the arrow in the tree, which narrowly missed from impaling her head.

"What were you tryin ta do?!" Rogue asked Danielle incredulously, who was holding a bow and arrow in her hands.

"I-I was just practicing," she stammered. "I-I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to—"

"Be careful next time," Rogue told her. "And stop makin illusions. It's really creepin me out."

Danielle gave her a confused look. "I'm not making any illusions….."

"What do you call this?" Rogue asked, pointing a thumb at Carol who seemed oblivious to the conversation and was trying to figure out what happened to her.

"Uh….." Danielle trailed off, puzzled. "Tree?"

"A tree?" Rogue raised her brow and looked at Carol. "Danielle, it looks nothin like a tree."

"Rogue, if I make illusions, I'm able to see them," Danielle said. "Whether or not others can see them. You know that……"

"Err….yeah…." Rogue blushed, remembering the illusion of a very naked Scott.

"Besides, I only bring people's worst nightmares and greatest desires to life," she pointed. "What are you seeing right now?" She smirked. "Scott?"

Rogue was 100 percent sure she didn't desire Carol. Neither was Carol her worst nightmare. "Nothin," she quickly lied. "Bye."

Danielle grinned as watched her leave."Goodbye. Have fun with Remy!"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Great, Ah'm really goin crazy—Ahh!" She yelped when Carol suddenly popped infront of her. "Jesus Christ!"

_'How can I be dead?!__ I'm practically invulnerable!'_

Rogue covered her ears, trying to somehow get this illusion, ghost, psyche or whatever it was out of her vision and mind.

_'It doesn't make any sense!'_

Rogue growled and finally snapped. "You're not dead ok?! You're just in a coma! So shut up!"

_'A coma?!__ You know what a coma is?! It's beep beep beep beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! I can't be in a coma! It doesn't make sense. Nothing makes sense!' _She covered her face in hopelessness. She suddenly stiffened and uncovered her face. _'You…' _she whispered and whirled to face her._ 'I-It was you! You did this to me! You did all this!'_

Rogue ignored her. Maybe if she keeps on ignoring, Carol would go away.

_'Stop ignoring me!' _Carol screeched in her ear. The sound not only seems to rattle her eardrums but her whole head.

Rogue's screamed and plugged her ears shut. "Ugh! Go away!"

_'You took away my life!' _Carol screamed, sounding close to tears._ 'I'm never going to going to graduate! I'm never going to go to college. Oh and you know what else? I was still a virgin!! I'll never be able to marry! I won't be able to experience anything anymore! Not even childbirth pain! And you see this?'_ She rubbed her face and held up her hands towards Rogue. _'I'm crying and there are no tears.'_

Rogue was just staring away at the devastated Carol. She suddenly realized something. It was just a theory. Bobby always joked about it. What would happen if she held on to a person too long? Would she absorb his or her soul? Did she…..absorb Carol's whole soul? But it wasn't possible—No! She refused to believe that! But…..

_'Why?!'_ Carol dropped on her knees. _'Why did you do it?!'_ She wailed. _'I had a whole life ahead of me!'_

What else can it be?

"A-Ah didn't do anything ta you!" Rogue defended though she was having doubts. "Wait! Why Ahm Ah even talkin ta you? You're not even real."

_'No! I'm real! You should be the one dead not me!'_

"How many times should Ah tell you that it's a coma?!"

Carol was too devastated to listen to reason.

_'No! I wish you were dead! I wish you were dead!'_

"Ah don't think that wish is comin true anytime soon…." Just as the words left her mouth, an arrow suddenly got her straight in the chest. She staggered back in shock.

Carol blinked, never expecting to have her wish come true so soon. '_Good! I hope you go to hell for murdering me!'_

Rogue took a hold of the arrow and with one pull, managed to get it out. "W-What?" She gently pulled out her necklace. It had a hole in it. "Whoa…..it did bring good luck."

_'Stupid necklace!'_ Carol was enraged. She jerked her head up at the sky._ 'How can you be so cruel to me?!"_

Rogue tossed the arrow aside. "Danielle!! You almost got me with your stupid arrow!"

As if in response, another arrow came flying, getting Rogue in the heart.

Rogue gasped. She was definitely dead. There was no necklace to protect her this time. She just hoped Remy would be alright and doesn't do something stupid in grief, namely trying to join her. Maybe she should write down that and--why was it taking so long for her to die?

_'Why is it taking so long for you to die?!'_

Rogue blinked at Carol's voice, wondering the same thing. She looked down, perplexed, suddenly realizing she didn't feel any pain, just something sharp poking her skin

She took a hold of the arrow and easily pulled it out. She stared at it in astonishment. No blood…..not one drop. She lightly placed a hand over her heart and felt it beating normally.

Carol noticed this too. _'Why aren't you dead?!'_

"It's….your powers," Rogue realized, patting her heart. "Wow.…"

_'My powers?__ What do you mean my—' _Carol figured it out before Rogue could begin explaining. _'Oh so you not only stole my life but also my powers? Great! That's just great! Can my afterlife get anymore miserable—' _Her babbling suddenly stopped. She seemed to be staring ahead at something or rather someone…...

Rogue followed her gaze.

_'Who is that boy?' _Carol asked, watching Scott sneak behind Jean who was about to wash her car.

"Scott!" Jean cried surprised when he snatched the levitating water buckets. "I need to wash my car!"

_'Hmm….He's….young....handsome…twenty… and…'_

Jean huffed. "Shouldn't you be having your _specially_ made breakfast?" She asked sarcastically, turning her back towards Scott.

"No. I couldn't eat without everyone else…..especially you."

_'He has a girlfriend,' _Carol finished in a sour tone.

"Yeah so you better stop thinkin about him. He's had a crush on her for…..Ah don't know forever."

_'How do you know—Wait a minute….Do I hear a tinge of jealousy?'_

"Why would Ah be jealous?! Wait! Why ahm Ah even talkin to you?!"

_'Because you're all alone and have no one to talk to?'_ Carol suggested matter-of- factly. _'Ah! So I see you're the girl who never had the nerve to go and confess her feelings to him. And now it's too late. Hmm… it sounds from some movie. Which one was it?'_

"Ah don't have a crush on him!" Rogue denied vehemently. "And Ah already have a boyfriend. And he's……the greatest person anyone can ever have." Though it was half-true, it felt good to say it.

_'Oh, really?'_Carol gave her a dry look_. 'Where is he?' _

"Why do you care?!"

_'Oh if he's such an amazing, caring and sweet boyfriend,' _Carol's voice dripped with sarcasm,_ 'you should atleast know where he is.'_

"He's…..around!" Rogue said.

_'Yeah.....around….' _Carol chuckled and lay down on her back, floating._ 'Around another woman.'_

"And it's probably Ororo, our instructor," Rogue said quickly, "who is a respectable lady and is far older than him."

_'Ok. Oh hey did you hear about the kid who married a thirty year old lady?'_

"Ah'm not listenin ta you." Rogue started walking back to the mansion. "Leave me alon—Ahh!" She yelped when Carol suddenly appeared infront of her. "Stop poppin infront of me like that!"

_'Well you should start listening,' _Carol said. _'Because once I figure it out, I'm going to make your life so miserable that you'll be begging for death.'_

"Get out of mah way!" Rogue went right through her. "Hmm…sure….." She touched her and her hand went through. "You're nothin but thin air."

Carol reached out and grabbed Rogue's wrist, just for a mere second before her hand went through_. 'I'm a_ _fast_ _learner_. _Won't take me much time…..'_

"Whatever," Rogue huffed before walking back to the mansion. "As far as Ah'm concerned, you're just a hallucination that will go away soon."

_'Let's see about that….'_

Rogue stepped inside and headed for the stairs. She froze when she saw Remy approaching. She looked down at her feet, blushing.

_'Well well….first time…..'_

"Excuse me?" Rogue's cheeks turned redder. Was it that obvious that even a hallucination can tell?

_'Pleaseee!' _Carol rolled her eyes. _'Your whole face is glowing. That's a really creative way of celebrating my demise or coma or whatever.' _She turned to Remy._ 'God! His eyes are horrible! How can you make love staring into those eyes?!'_

"His eyes are not horrible!" Rogue snapped, furious with Carol insulting Remy. "And we never….made love."

_'Oh yeah right.__ Be thankful that you did. You have my powers now. Invulnerability? Get it?' _Carol tried to hint her. _'Why do you think I'm still a virgin?'_

"Eww….." Rogue uttered disgusted when she understood what Carol meant. She couldn't help but smile when Remy finally reached her.

Remy just rushed past her and up the stairs, without a glance or word.

Carol played with her fingers._ 'You were right. He's the perfect guy.'_

"Remy!!" Rogue practically screamed following him.

Startled, he lost his footing.

Rogue gasped and instinctively hopped up, arms outstretched and caught him before he tumbled down the stairs.

"C-Chere," Remy trembled. "You scared Remy to death!"

"Sorry," she placed him down. "Are you ok?"

"Oui. Merci chere," Remy said rapidly.

_'He's trying to get away from you.'_

"Shut up!" Rogue hissed but when she turned back to Remy, he was already dashing up the stairs. "Remy!" She climbed a few steps and grabbed him by the arm.

"Ow!" Remy cried surprised. "W-What chere? What's de matter?"

"What's the matter?" She released his arm. "What's up with you? Why are you in such a hurry?"

_'Are you blind or something? He's in a hurry because he's trying to get away from you.'_

Rogue ignored Carol's explanation.

"Busy wid tings," he responded distractedly.

"What things?"

"Goin to take a shower," he replied.

_'Shower with whom?' _Carol asked.

"Shower with whom?" Rogue accidentally repeated. _'Oops!'_

"What?" Remy frowned.

"N-Nothin. Ah….Ah'm goin for breakfast. You want ta come?" She asked. "Y-You can shower afterwards."

"Uh…non."

_'Gee…he must really stink,'_ Carol giggled before her expression turned into an angry one._ 'But I can't tell because I can't breathe!' _

"Well….ok then…" Remy felt so guilty at the disappointed look on Rogue's face. "Ah'm goin."

"B-But after de shower," Remy said, slipping his arms around Rogue's waist. "Would dat be ok?"

_'That is an obvious lie,' _Carol strolled upto Remy._ 'Guilty is written all over his face._'

Rogue felt relieved and smiled, completely ignoring Carol. "Ok."

He planted a kiss on her head. "Good."

_'Eww…now you're going to need a shower.'_

"Save some food for dis poor Cajun," Remy called to Rogue as she climbed down the stairs.

Rogue smiled. "Ah will."

_'Just let him starve. He's going to dump you in a week or so anyway.'_

"No, he's not!" Rogue snapped as she headed for the kitchen.

_'Aww…You poor poor girl….'_ Carol sighed sadly. _'So innocent and naïve…… living in a world of fairytales.'_

"Talk ta mah hand," Rogue said and entered the kitchen. _'Oh Great…._'she thought when she found Scott sitting at the table, reading the morning newspaper.

_'Well hello……' _Carol was instantly on the table and in Scott's face._ 'All alone and sexy….'_

"Get off the table!" Rogue hissed.

Scott looked up from the paper. "Oh hi Rogue. How are you?"

'_I'm fine. Thanks for asking,' _Carol said with a scowl.

"Ah'm fine," Rogue answered as she took a seat opposite to him.

"That's good to hear." He smiled at her. "Have something to eat."

_'Hmm_….' Carol tilted her head to the side. '_He looks cuter in this angle. Don't you think so?'_

"Shut up."

Scott was taken aback. "What did you say?"

Rogue bit her lip, realizing her mistake. "Err….N-Nothin."

_'I wonder what his eyes are like.' _Carol reached and stroked Scott under the chin. _'So serious….'_

Rogue tried to ignore her as she helped herself to some toast, eggs and sausages.

_'You're a slob,'_ Carol remarked, staring disgustedly at the food Rogue was consuming.

Rogue silently ate, concentrating on her breakfast rather than Scott as she usually did. When she looked up, she almost choked on her food.

"Y-You whore!" Rogue cried outraged as continued Carol kissing Scott's neck while her hands were….someplace only Jean had the right to touch.

"W-What?" Scott looked beyond shocked.

Uh-Oh….Scott must've thought she had called him a—

"Ah'm sorry….Ah…" Rogue couldn't think up of a plausible excuse. "Ah meant ta say gore…so much violence and gore on the news everyday." She pointed at the heading on the newspaper that read: Man kills wife.

"Oh," the utterly confused Scott seemed to believe that. He turned back to the paper, still shaken up. "Y-Yeah. It's sad….."

'Let go of him,' Rogue mouthed the words to Carol. 'Now!'

_'He doesn't seem to mind….'_ Carol replied with a grin. Of course, how the hell was he supposed to mind when he couldn't see or feel her?! _'Why are you so worried? You're not even his girlfriend.'_

'You're disgustin…..' Rogue mouthed.

_'No…this is disgusting,'_ Carol sucked on her forefinger before rubbing it on Rogue's breakfast. _'Bon appetite.'_

Obviously appalled, Rogue pushed her plate away, instantly losing her appetite.

_'Why don't you ignore me for now and wait for your Prince Charming whose never going to show, ok?' _Carol suggested, running a finger over Scott's cheek.

'He'll show,' Rogue mouthed confidently before turning to Scott. "Scott, Ah think Jean is callin you."

"She is?" Scott was out of the kitchen before Carol could even open her mouth to start cursing Rogue.

Rogue smirked.

Carol only huffed. _'Let's see you smile when your swamp rat ditches you.'_

"He is not goin ta ditch me," Rogue said in a determined tone and started reading the newspaper.

Minutes passed, people came and went. Rogue was sure she finished each article of the newspaper and was re-reading it. But that didn't matter. What mattered was Carol was right.

Remy never came.

* * *

**A/N: **Uh…another reason for the long chappie is……err……..I don't think I'll be able to update for five months. I blame exams and tuitions for this. Anywayz review! Cause they make me happy......and update ;-) 


	18. Secrets, Lies & Haircuts?

**Note: **Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing. The first scene was supposed to be of the last chapter, but because of uploading problems, I couldn't include it. 

**Ripdos**** A.K.A The Bad Ash:** Lol no, Belle didn't want to kill Remy. He's too sexy too be killed, plus he's her husband. Yup Carol will drive Rogue crazier and there are a few more things you'll discover about Carol's powers in this chappie. Lol, of course with Carol around some Rogue and Scott will be there ;-)

**Raniatlw:** Yup, Scott's a God's gift to women and doesn't realize it, lol.

**Purity Black: **You're right,Rogue absorbing Carol did happen in the comics. **_(Sighs)_** Same here with the homework. My exams too are in May.

**Pyro**** Lady:** Don't worry the blondes will suffer. And Carol, a good influence? ROFLMAO, yeah maybe…...

**ishandahalf: **Yes it's only about a matter of time. And yup it's a good thing that Rogue has Carol's powers.

**SickmindedSucker:** Whoa! Relax! You're in shock! Lol, he did stand her up for the Cajun bitch. And poor Carol? Hehe…….right…

**Chica**** De Ojos Café:** I tired and I succeeded :-)

**Nikki Greenleaf: **You know I choked on my Pepsi when I read your review? Lol, sorry but can't do that, I wish but I can't.

**EmeraldKatsEye**: Lol, now why would an innocent guy like Cody get a killer like Belle? Let's just pretend they married. So nothing's null and void.

**Sangofanatic****, Ro, SouthernRebelGal, bant:** Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"Hmm…" Belladonna studied Jean who was washing her SUV. "Could be Rogue, but too tall and red. Seems like de leader." She shifted her eyes to the next person. "Too sultry. Remy might've flirted wid her. Dat's it," she concluded and moved her gaze away from a half-naked Emma. "Too young and cheerful," she said shuddered on seeing Kitty. "And the others are just too young……Remy would never go for a minor. Who de hell is Rogue!" 

Her reply was met with a feminine scream.

"Oh my God!" Jean rushed over to a fallen Rogue. "Are you alright! What happened!"

Belladonna shook her head incredulously before clamping a hand over her mouth. She really tried to hold in, but it just exploded. "R-Remy w-w-what d-did y-you d-do!" She laughed hysterically, almost falling off the tree she was on. "Hit your head? Dat's de _ugliest_ ting I have ever seen—" She abruptly stopped, narrowing her eyes as Rogue got unto her feet. "I have seen her before—Oh….Skunky," she remembered, last night coming back to her. "But…wasn't Skunky supposed to be dead?" She wondered, clearly remembering _scaring _Rogue off the building. "Oh well." She shrugged and held up the bow and arrow she had snatched when Danielle wasn't looking. "Dat little problem can easily be solved……" She smirked and followed after Rogue.

"Oh Remy, I'm so sorry for your loss," Belladonna said as she aimed at Rogue's chest. "Accidents happen and dat poor whor—Rogue of yours, she just met one. My deepest condolences."

"It's just a coma!"

Belladonna blinked when Rogue, as it appeared to her, started talking to herself. "Dat fille is crazy." She shot the arrow. "Well……" She waited impatiently. "Fall down and die."

"Danielle!" Rogue suddenly yelled. How could she yell? You can't even breathe if you have an arrow in your chest. "You almost got me with your stupid arrow!"

Belladonna then noticed the necklace around Rogue's neck when she pulled out the arrow from her chest. "Hmm…Just lucky….." She murmured and shot another arrow.

This got Rogue straight in the heart.

"Au Revoir, husband stealin whore!" Belladonna blew Rogue a raspberry before heading back to Remy's room. She slipped into bed and just in time…..

"You ok Belle?" Remy asked, noticing her flushed cheeks and erratic breaths.

"Just had a bad dream cher," Belladonna replied. Her eyes fell upon the tray in Remy's hand. She smiled. "Remy…dat's so carin of you to make me breakfast."

Remy remained serious. "How are you feelin?"

A scream ripped through the almost quiet morning.

Belladonna grinned widely. They must've found poor Rogue's body. "Fine."

Remy frowned and went to the window.

Belladonna played with her food, waiting for Remy to break down any moment and her cue to go and comfort him.

"Is everythin alright cher?" Belladonna asked innocently. "Or did somethin very bad happen?"

"Everythin's ok," He answered, moving away from the window. "Just Nightcrawler scarin Kitty."

Belladonna blinked before getting up and rushing towards the window. She stopped herself from yelping when she saw Rogue, pretty much alive and well.

"Belle?" Remy questioned when she paled slightly. "What's de matter?"

"I don't tink I'm feelin so good……" Belladonna uttered and lay down on the bed again.

_

* * *

'Look at him….poor Scott……'_ Carol sympathized, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

Scott tapped Jean on the shoulder.

Jean turned around, to be surprised by a kiss on the lips.

Rogue looked appalled and turned away from the window. "What are you talkin about?"

_"Can't you see his pain? Can't you hear his cry for help? Look at Jean smothering him with her lips!"_

"Sure….." Rogue rolled her eyes. "Scott's in so much _happy_ pain."

_'Exactly!__ Pain! See it in his eyes!'_

"Ah can't see his eyes," Rogue pointed out the obvious. "He's wearin glasses."

_'Because he is hiding his pain.__ Oh no! Look! He's trying to escape!' _Carol gasped when Jean started chasing Scott._ 'If you have any humanity left then help him!'_

Rogue only huffed. "Right…." Every Sunday it was the same thing. The couple too busy on weekdays took out their passion on weekends, especially today and especially underneath Rogue's window.

_'And isn't it about time you start looking for a new boyfriend?'_

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Oh so just because Remy didn't come for breakfast Ah should start lookin for a new boyfriend?"

_'No because Remy is an idiot and I hate him. Uh…you also forgot to mention his locked door. What could he be hiding? But you wouldn't break the door down!'_

Rogue was considering breaking Remy's door down, but then remembered what happened the last time she tried that: A stark naked Remy.

_'And besides, Romy sounds so like Mommy.' _She giggled.

"What's a……Romy?" Rogue asked confused.

_'The worst retarded couple I ever came across.'_

It took Rogue several moments to realize who the couple was. "Hey!" She snapped.

Carol burst into laughter. _'Actually, coupling you with any guy sounds weird. Like what's his name? __Logan__? Yes, __Logan__ and…..Rogan.'_

"You pervert! Logan is old enough to be mah grandfather!"

_'Wow…..'_ Carol was genuinely amazed. _'I wish my grandfather was sexy like that. Anyways forget that. What's this place for anyway?'_

Rogue gave her a dry look. "Jee…here Ah thought you must've known."

_'Well in school, I heard that this place was run by some pervert in a wheelchair recruiting only talented and 'beautiful' young people.' _

Rogue was astonished. "You gotta be kiddin me!"

_'Uh…no.__ And people here are suspiciously beautiful—oh, except for you_," Carol said, making Rogue roll her eyes. _'And those tight-fitting uniforms you guys wear didn't help much at all……'_ She shook her head. _'Of course that was before mutants were discovered.'_ She then smiled. _'So when is Scott going to be putting on his uniform?'_

"Ah hope never," Rogue muttered. "And for your information, this place is ta help us control our powers."

_'Really?__ Can you control yours?'_

Rogue remained silent for a few seconds. "No."

_'Then it's a failure.'_ Carol yawned and looked over Rogue's shoulder. _'Ooh nice family picture," _she remarked, gazing at the picture of the whole X-team, lying inside one of the drawers_. 'Yes I know what you're thinking…..'_ she looked closely at the scowling Rogue with Remy's arm around her. _'I wish I could've been with that boy instead of this old man with a goatee.'_

"No!" Rogue denied. "And Remy's not an old man!"

_'Hey! Where's Jean's other hand!'_ Carol asked. _'You're standing next to her. Don't tell me it's on Scott's butt. Oh! So that's why you're so unhappy.' _

"Ok! That's it!" Rogue closed the drawer. "Get out! Leave! Now!"

_'I wish I could, but I can't!' _Carol snapped, folding her arms.

"What do you mean! Just walk out that door."

_'I can't! I can't move! I want to move toward the door, but I can't!' _She explained which made no sense to Rogue. _'Maybe because you sucked my soul!'_

"Ah did not suck your soul! You're just a hallucination that will disappear!" Rogue said in a mixture of frustration and determination. She then went towards the mirror. She frowned. Was she imagining things or did her hair look…silkier?

She took a hold of her hair. "Great…" she groaned. Not only silkier but longer too. She needed a trim.

_'I have no reflection!'_ Carol shrieked, startling Rogue_. 'How am I supposed to know what I look like!'_ She stepped infront of Rogue. _'Hey! Tell me how I look.' _She struck a pose_. 'And be honest.'_

Rogue gave her a dry look. "Honest huh? You look like a walkin corpse. Your skin is all rotten flesh and maggots are crawlin out of your eyes—"

_'That is not funny!'_ Carol snapped. _'Tell me the truth!'_

Rogue yawned. "You look like your annoyin self. Not a day older or fatter."

Carol looked relieved and sat on the dresser, much to Rogue's annoyance _'Well…I g-guess that's good….I look like myself a-and….I won't be able to grow-up. I'm going to stay young and beautiful forever. I guess that's good…..' _She choked back a sob. _'Staying young forever, that's every girl's dream……God…I'm so happy…..I won't have to use make-up to hide my age!' _She covered her face and started sobbing. It was the tenth time she cried. _'Thanks to you!'_ And it was the tenth time she blamed Rogue.

Rogue felt a little sorry, but then assured herself that this was an illusion which was going to disappear soon. "You need a tissue?"

_'A tissue!'_ Carol screamed enraged. _'For what!__ Wiping imaginary tears!'_

"Ah was bein polite."

_'I was being polite,'_ Carol mimicked Rogue's voice. _'If you want to be polite, then start by killing yourself! Oh wait! You can't kill yourself…because you have my powers!'_

Rogue let out an exasperated sigh. "Listen Casper, if you didn't try ta kill Remy none of this would've happened!"

_'Kill? Me kill! Are you insane! I would never kill anyone! But you did! My blood is on your hands!'_

"It's a coma!" Rogue burst.

_'Sure. Tell that to yourself if it makes you feel less guilty!'_

"Ah have nothin ta feel guilty about. You went crazy Ah stopped you," Rogue said casually. "End of story."

_'Bravo!' _Carol applauded. '_You killed an innocent girl.'_

"Coma," Rogue was getting tired of saying that. "And you? Innocent? Yeah right!"

_'Just look into my innocent blue eyes and tell me I'm capable of killing someone,_' Carol said dramatically. _'Except you.'_

Rogue chose to ignore that question. She then suddenly remembered something. "Hey…. How do you fly?"

Carol glared at her before smirking. _'Some pixie dust and happy thoughts.'_She lifted herself a few inches off the floor.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Seriously."

_'Have you given a thought that maybe you're too fat to fly?'_ She giggled, pointing at Rogue's butt.

"Alright you had your fun!" Rogue snapped. "Now tell me!"

_'Just jump out of the window,' _Carol answered smoothly.

Rogue let out a frustrated sigh.

_'I'm serious. Hmm….Let me guess, you were bouncing on the bed like an idiot when you tried to take off?'_

"No!" Rogue denied, her cheeks growing hot.

Carol snorted._ 'You need a higher altitude…..'_ She suddenly turned grim and lowered her gaze. _'I discovered that the hard way…...'_

"What? You jumped out of a window?" Rogue smirked. Carol remained grave.

_'No…..It was a dark night and….the road was too slippery a-and Mary Jane was driving too fast and…..the __Brooklyn__ bridge….'_

"And what happened?" Rogue asked, enticed by the story.

_'I survived and MJ……you know…..drowned.'_

"Ah'm….sorry."

_'Well, I'll be joining her soon. So are you gonna jump or what?'_

Rogue walked upto the window and climbed on the still. She looked down. This seemed considerably high enough. She looked back at Carol.

Carol gave her a bored look. _'Enjoy.'_

Rogue took a deep breath and proudly leapt off.

She couldn't help but grin. She spread her arms exuberantly. She was flying! She was actually flying—Wait. Rogue's eyes widened. No she wasn't…..She was falling! "Oh mah—!" Her scream was cut short when her body impacted against the ground, face-flat.

Rogue lifted her head and wiped the mud off her face. "What the hell happened!" She wondered furiously.

_'Oh my God!'_ Carol was laughing so hard that she was having trouble staying afloat. _'If I was alive right now, I would've died laughing! I can't believe you literally fell for it!'_ She made a serious face, though her eyes were filled with mirth, _'my tragic past. Oh and don't worry. MJ is alive and well in __New York__.'_

Rogue was a mixture of disbelief and rage. She blindly lunged at Carol, only to fall through her.

'_Uh……hello?__ Already dead here! How can you kill someone who's already dead?'_

Rogue abruptly stopped, realizing Carol was right.

"Rogue, are you alright?" Scott and Jean rushed over to her.

"What happened?" Jean asked.

Carol giggled._ 'She was trying to fly….'_

"Ah….umm….fell," Rogue stammered, embarrassed.

"You fell?" She received puzzled looks.

_'Yeah….'_ Carol agreed, dreamily staring at Scott. _'I fell in love.'_

"Yeah……Ah fell in love," Rogue unconsciously repeated, getting blank stares from Jean and Scott.

Carol raised her brow. _'Very interesting...Hmm….' _She turned back to Scott._ 'But you're more interesting…..' _

"Ah m-mean Ah saw a big rat and fell. You should probably call pest…..control……" Rogue trailed off when Carol began trailing kisses over Scott.

"Yeah probably," Jean was slightly annoyed on catching Rogue, as it appeared to her, staring at Scott."Is something wrong?"

_'Be honest, don't we look perfect together?'_ Carol asked Rogue as she tried her best to wrap her arm around Scott_. 'He a leader, me am or was the leader of cheerleaders.'_

_'Jean a hallucination is gropin your boyfriend,'_ Rogue thought of the best way to get the words out. It would no doubt frighten Scott and she would be branded as insane, so she decided to keep her mouth shut. "Err…no nothin is wrong," she replied to Jean's question.

"Well, I'll see you later Scott." Jean stepped closer to him. "I have some important things to take care of."

_'No! No!'_ Carol came between them, placing a hand over Jean and Scott's face. _'This picture is all wrong!'_

"Ok." Scott nodded. "But remember—"

"No heavy thinking or lifting," Jean finished with a sigh.

"Yeah…." He was leaning in for a brief kiss.

There was suddenly a sound of a slap, followed by Scott's startled cry.

"Scott? W-What happened?" Jean asked confused.

"I….." He turned around to look at a wide-eyed Rogue.

Rogue wanted to die. She wanted to die right now! She didn't know what or how it happened, but she was standing there minding her own business when her hand—Her hand suddenly slapped Scott's—

"T-There was a bug!" Rogue practically screamed her explanation. "A-A bug w-was there and i-it looked dangerous—A-Ah told you ta call pest control!"

"Uh…o-ok," Scott said shakily, trying to get a look at his back.

Carol giggled insanely. _'See? He likes you. He thinks it's ok to touch his butt.'_

"There's nothing there now," Jean mumbled, observing Scott's back. She gave Rogue a suspicious look. "Rogue might've scared it off."

Rogue rapidly nodded in agreement. "Uh-huh!"

"I better get going now," Jean said hurriedly, glancing at her watch.

_'Then go! Go!'_ Carol yelled at Jean. _'Go away so Scott can be mine—I-I mean Rogue's!'_

"Listen genius," Rogue began in a barely audible whisper. "There is no possible way for me ta get him. And Ah have a boyfriend!"

_'Screw Remy and move on! And there is a simple way to make Scott mine—I-I mean yours…..'_

"Oh how?"

_'Eliminate competition,'_ Carol answered.

Rogue's leg suddenly shot out, tripping the unsuspecting Jean as she was passing by.

"Jean!" Scott was by her side in a second.

"It's ok. I'm alright," she assured as he helped her up.

Carol scratched her head. _'How did that happen? I was thinking of the same thing and—Hmmm…'_

Rogue nervously shifted her eyes, afraid that Jean would blame her.

"I must've tripped over a rock," Jean concluded. She gave Scott one last pat on the cheek before finally leaving.

Rogue heaved a sigh of relief. She turned to Scott. "So…uh…what are you doin?"

"Fixing my car," he answered with a sigh, picking up a small toolbox. "Thank to Ms. Marvel."

_'Oh…..'_ Carol leaned down on her knees beside Scott. _'I'm sorry. If I knew it was yours, I would've never ever touched it.' _She turned to Rogue._ 'Tell him I'm sorry.'_

"Yeah. She's crazy. She must've really enjoyed destroyin your car."

_'You are so unbelievably cruel!'_

Scott shrugged and carried the tool box. He gave her a slight smile as he passed her.

Rogue nervously smiled back. Something in her head suddenly made her turn her attention to a patch of ice. Bobby's ice no doubt. Scott however, didn't notice and stepped on it.

His face took a look of surprise as he flung his tool box up, its contents flying, and he began to fall.

Rogue sprung into action and reached out for him before he could fall to the ground. She grabbed on of his shoulders holding him up and held out her other hand, catching the tool box and its contents.

_'Wow….' _Rogue blinked in surprise

"Wow….." Scott echoed her thoughts. "That was amazing."

_'I know…'_ Carol looked proud. _'My powers are amazing.'_

"Umm.….you're welcome." A blushing Rogue quickly removed her hand off his shoulder. "Here you go," she handed him back the tool box. She frowned at the small velvet case inside. She took it. "What's this—Oh!" She gasped after opening it. "….Scott….is this….?"

_'No! How could he!'_ Carol exclaimed, gawking at the content of the case._ 'He's too young! H-He's just too young!'_

Scott looked liked a deer caught in the headlight of a car. "I…uh…" He nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Oh no…."

"Scott!" Scott jumped back, greatly startled by Jean's voice.

Rogue quickly closed the case and hid it behind her back.

"Oh Jean. W-What is it?" He asked shakily as she came upto him.

"Logan wants the pliers."

Scott quickly handed her the whole tool box.

"Uh…Thanks," she said uncertainly before noticing his tense expression. "Are you alright?"

_'No! He's making the biggest mistake of his life! Tell him!' _Carol pleaded with Rogue. _'Tell him!'_

"Uh-huh."

_'Rogue, speak now or forever hold your peace!'_ Carol yelled.

"Alright," Jean nodded. She gave Rogue a look which Rogue couldn't figure out as she walked past her.

Rogue handed Scott the velvet case once Jean was out of sight.

Scott heaved a sigh of relief. "I owe you Rogue."

"What was it doin in the tool box?" Rogue asked mystified.

"Hiding from Jean," He joked nervously. "I guess the cat is out of the bag, huh?"

"Oh no. Scott Ah'm not goin ta—If you don't want me ta—A-Ah won't tell Jean or anyone else."

"Thanks Rogue," He heaved a sigh of relief.

"So…when are you plannin on askin her?" Rogue asked, trying to hide her shock and bitterness. _'Ah'm with Remy…Ah'm with Remy…Ah'm married ta Remy—Wait! No Ah'm not!'_

"I don't know," He answered honestly. "I'm just….I'm just waiting for the right time. You won't believe I've been carrying this with me for half a year."

"Well….." Rogue rubbed her hands nervously. _'Remember Gambit…remember Gambit….you love Gambit' _"A-Ah don't know what ta say except—"

_'Scott you're crazy! Scott you're insane! Scott, don't do this because we're made for each other!' _Carol provided Rogue a number of lines.

Rogue gave Carol a dirty look before turning to Scott with a forced smile. "Good luck and congratulations in advance."

_'I hope you choke to death Rogue!'_ Carol screamed.

Scott smiled. "Thanks Rogue. Uh…Just make sure all this remains between you and me."

_'And me,'_ Carol piped.

"Don't worry. Ah will."

"And another thing," He began hesitantly. "I kind of need a favor."

_'Oh. I'll be honored to sleep with you….' _Carol murmured, leaning against Scott, only to fall through him.

"Sure," Rogue agreed puzzled.

"I said that I was waiting for the right time? Right? So right now I need someone to keep it safe." He explained, giving her a suggestive look.

"W-Whoa! No! No!" Rogue waved her hands wildly. "Scott! A-Ah can't—"

"Please? It would really mean a lot to me."

For a second, Rogue was mesmerized by his pleading face.

_'Don't deny….he's too cute to be denied…'_ Carol was in a same trance Rogue was.

"Ok," Rogue agreed without any hesitation.

Scott handed her the case.

"Thanks. If I ever get a chance, I'll repay you someday," he promised.

_'The only problem is Ah won't be proposin ta Remy.' _Rogue thought, having trouble imagining getting down on one knee and proposing to Remy. "Umm…okay…."

He suddenly chuckled. "I guess that makes you my best man."

_'Best man!__ Best man!' _Carol burst into laughter, embarrassing Rogue more than she already was.

"I'll see you around then," Scott said.

"Yeah…see you…" Rogue responded distantly.

After he left, Carol let out a scream of anguish.

Rogue felt the same way but kept her emotions in check.

_'I can't feel my heart…..'_ Carol choked, putting her hand over her heart. _'It feels just like the time when I heard Johnny Depp was getting married….'_ She frowned angrily on catching Rogue pull out the ring and removing one of her gloves. _'What are you doing?'_

"Keepin it safe," she replied and slid it on her finger.

_'Safe? You disgust me! Throw it in the ocean! Scott will be hurt and all but…….it's for the greater good!'_

"Yeah whatever…." Rogue said carelessly, observing the diamond ring or rather an engagement ring…..meant for Jean.

_'How can you even think of letting such a sweet and handsome guy like Scott, marry such a tramp like Jean!'_

"Because Ah already have a boyfriend!" She stated the obvious and put her glove back on.

_'You're boyfriend is a big flirt! He looks like he has slept with a million women!'_

"Yeah, but he's not like that anymore!" Rogue defended.

_'Believe whatever you want,'_ Carol held her hands up. _'Maid of horror.__ I can imagine you wearing an ugly pink dress on the big day—Oh wait! You're supposed to be the best man.'_

"Shut up!"

"Tabitha!" Jean's voice interrupted their heated argument. "Listen, I need a big favor."

Carol shuddered._ 'Eww…No way I'm sleeping with her.'_

"Sure," Tabitha agreed. "What needs to be done?"

"I'm going out," Jean began. "I'll be back in two hours."

_'Jean is going away…..'_ Carol smiled widely, _'which means…..Scott is going to be all alone….and vulnerable…..'_

"Keep a very close eye on Scott."

_'Of course….' _Carol snickered._ 'We'll keep a very close eye on Scott, won't we Rogue?'_

Rogue really didn't like the idea.

"Got it!" Tabitha saluted. "As long as BoomBoom's here you don't have to worry about anyone else touching your sweetheart."

"And don't tell Scott," Jean instructed sternly. "He thinks I should stay in bed because of my _condition_."

"Wow." Tabitha giggled, staring at Jean's stomach. "Why didn't you tell us? Boy or a girl?"

Carol gasped in horror._ 'No! Say it isn't true!' _

"Not that condition! This!" Jean held up her bandaged palms.

Carol heaved a sigh of relief.

"I was kidding," Tabitha laughed before turning to look in Rogue's direction. "Oh hey goth girl! Eavesdropping is a bad thing you know?"

"Ah wasn't eavesdroppin! Ah—" Rogue quickly turned to Jean. "Ah…can Ah come with you?"

_'Hey Jean!__ Guess what? You're getting married next year!'_ Carol voice was filled with resentment. _'Congratulations!'_

"Really?" Jean raised her brow. "Are you sure? I'm going for a haircut."

"A-Ah need a trim too and—" Rogue gulped. _'And Ah'm wearin your engagement ring! Isn't fate so cruel?' _"A-And a….a—trench coat for Remy. Yeah trench coat."

"That's sweet—Oh no wait a second. You destroyed his trench coat yesterday," Jean said, recalling the fight. "Ok fine. Come to the garage in twenty minutes."

Rogue nodded. "Ok."

Carol yawned, watching Jean leave. _'There goes the bride….'_

_

* * *

Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle._

Danielle, who was trying to watch TV, was seriously getting annoyed by the shuffling of cards. "Gambit, I'm trying to watch something."

_Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle._

"Gambit?"

_Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle._

"Gambit!"

_Shuffle. Shuffle. Shuffle._

"Gambit! Why don't you stop and just tell her already!"

The cards dropped from Remy's hands. He quickly regained his composure. "Excuse me? What do you mean?"

She folded her arms. "You know what I mean……"

Remy narrowed his eyes. "Is dere somethin dat you know and I don't, petite?"

"Gambit," She began with a sigh. "I know that you're….." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "M-A-R-R-I-E-D," she spelled.

Remy stopped himself from falling off the sofa. "B-But—H-How…..w-when…?"

"Err…a very long time?" She answered sheepishly. "I know everybody's worst fears. So…uh…you know."

"Mon Dieu……" Was all Remy could utter. "D-Does Jean also knows?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. But don't worry, I'm not going to tell Rogue," she assured. "But you should."

"Tell meh what?" A familiar Southern accent asked.

This time, Remy couldn't stop himself from falling off the sofa.

"Err…uh….Bonjour Rogue….." He greeted, looking up at her.

Rogue bend on her knees and gave him a disapproving look. "Why didn't you come for breakfast?"

Now he really couldn't say that he was overwhelmed by guilt and scared. Or that he was serving breakfast to Belladonna "I-I….wasn't hungry….."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Give me a better excuse."

"I was lookin for my trench coat." Atleast it wasn't a lie.

"Hmm…good," she helped him up.

"Rogue!" He exclaimed when she suddenly swept him off his feet.

She giggled holding him in her arms. "You feel light as a feather."

"Uh…merci. Now put me down," he requested, getting embarrassed by Danielle's giggling.

"Fine," she placed him down. "Ah….Ah missed you…" She suddenly glared at the wall. "Very much."

"You wanna know how much I missed you?" Remy pinned her to the sofa before she could react and started tickling her.

"What are you doin?" Rogue asked raising her brow.

"You don't feel dat?" Remy asked confused, tickling her sides.

"Feel what?" Rogue asked obliviously.

"Hmm….So…ma cherie has become tickle resistant?"

"Yeah…..strange," Rogue uttered as Remy got off her. "And…uh…about your trench coat….." She trailed off. "Uh…guess whose coat Ah was wearin yesterday?"

A horrified expression crossed his face. "Remy's?"

"Uh-huh….." Rogue nodded remorsefully. "Remy, A-Ah'm sorry—A-Ah'll get you another one. In fact, Ah'm goin right now."

"Ok."

Danielle suddenly cleared her throat. "Weren't you supposed to tell Rogue something?"

"Oui," He agreed with Danielle before turning to Rogue. He took her in an embrace. "Be careful chere and don't stay out too late."

"Gambit!" Danielle gave him a good kick in the shin.

"Ow!" He quickly released Rogue and nursed his shin.

"Could you hurry?" Rogue requested. "Ah don't want ta be late and chase the car."

"I wanted to tell you dat I…I….I love you very much."

While Rogue blushed, Danielle gave Remy a disappointing look.

"Me too Remy," Rogue responded. "But that's not it, is it?"

Remy shook his head and lowered it.

"Is it…..is it somethin bad?" Rogue asked concerned, noticing Remy shifting tensely.

"Well……"

_"Don't lie to me! It's another woman isn't it! Isn't it!" _A woman on TV screamed at a man before slapping him across the face.

Danielle quickly switched off the TV and mouthed a 'sorry' to Remy.

Remy was too traumatized to notice.

"Remy?" Rogue voice snapped him out of his shock.

"Oui chere?"

"You were about ta tell me somethin."

"Uh…oui….it's…just dat...uh…I…err…mon brother Henri—"

"Brother?" Rogue frowned. "You never told me you had a brother."

"I…uh…Didn't tink it was dat important."

"Ah think it is," Rogue didn't look at all pleased. "So what's wrong with him?"

"Well, he's in love with dis beau girl….."

Rogue smiled. "Really? That's….nice."

"But….." He trailed off.

"But….?"

"He has…." Remy lowered his gaze. "He has a wife."

"A—What?" Rogue was astounded. "Wife!"

"Oui so—"

"That low-down rat," Rogue no doubt, was angry. "He's cheatin on his wife!"

"Uh…oui," Remy gulped. "But he loves dat girl very much—"

"So? Doesn't his wife love him?" She argued.

"Oh…." Remy shuddered, just thinking about Belladonna. "She loves him but—"

"Yeah so there. No buts."

Remy's face fell. "So what do you tink Remy should—Henri should do?" He was losing hope.

"What do you think?" Rogue's expression made it crystal clear.

It seemed liked the end of the world for Remy. "He should…..go back to his wife?"

"Absolutely!" Rogue responded firmly. "He should go back instead of runnin around with another woman. Tell that ta Henri for me ok?"

"Ok…." He said weakly.

"Ah'm glad you're not like that Remy."

"Oui……." Remy gulped but the stare Danielle gave him scared him more.

She glanced at her watch. "Ah better get goin."

"Wait. Rogue…I…." He began tensely. "I….have another ting to tell you. Can we go someplace," He glanced at Danielle before turning back to Rogue, "private?"

"Around here, Ah doubt there is any place private." She suddenly brightened. "Hey! How about we go someplace tonight?"

"Go? Tonight?" Remy really didn't like the idea of leaving Belladonna alone.

"Yeah. Ah promised you a dinner, so why not tonight?"

"Uh…school tomorrow?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Who cares about school!"

"Rogue, we're going!" Kitty called. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah! Give me a second!" Rogue yelled in response. "We'll talk more tonight. Goodbye." She stood on her toes and gave Remy a peck on the head. She then left.

"Remy….." Danielle trialed off, shaking her head, "may the spirits help you."

* * *

"Like isn't this great?" Kitty said, trying to break the death-like silence in the car. "It's just like old times. Me, Jean, you and……" She trailed off, taking a peek at Betsy in the backseat. "Someone's name which I shouldn't mention but she's here with us." 

"Is there any point of forcing me to go out?" Betsy asked, heatedly. She gestured at the eye patch Bobby gave her. "I look like a bloody pirate!"

"It's better than a big bandage over your eye," Kitty pointed. "Don't you like, think so Rogue?"

"Are we there yet?" Rogue asked impatiently, staying as far away from Betsy as possible. For the past few days she had easily avoided the replica of Risty, but today just had to be the day she had to be stuck in the backseat with her.

"No," Jean responded.

She cursed Jean and Kitty under her breath.

_'I'm bored,'_ Carol said, trying to make Rogue talk. _'Talk to me!'_

Rogue rolled her eyes and moved her gaze to the window. She began drumming her fingers against the glass.

"So like, how are things with Scott?" Kitty asked Jean. "He's been like, so jumpy lately."

Rogue's fingers tapped against the glass more furiously.

"Things are fine," Jean answered. "And jumpy? What was your first guess?"

"Emma Frost?" Kitty giggled.

"Yes." Jean scowled. "But…"

"But?" Kitty pressed.

_'But I'm moving on and handing all rights over Scott to Carol Danvers,'_ Carol answered for Jean. Rogue only rolled her eyes, her fingers continuously pounding against the window.

"Something else seems to be on his mind," Jean paused frowning. "I'm not sure what it is—"

There was suddenly the sound of a glass shattering.

Jean slammed on the brakes and turned to her backseat passengers. "What happened!"

Betsy quickly pointed at Rogue. Carol did the same. _'She did it!'_

"Uh…A-Ah guess Ah don't know mah own strength," Rogue said sheepishly, her side of the window gone. "Sorry."

"That is coming out of your allowance," Jean told Rogue firmly and started the car again.

Rogue scowled.

_'Wait a minute….if I'm a ghost…shouldn't I be able to possess people?'_ Carol wondered, a smile forming on her lips. _'Ok let's see—No!' _She refused without even glancing at Rogue. She turned to Jean. _'Jean's not a vegetarian is she?'_

Rogue didn't reply.

_'I'll take that as a no,'_ Carol turned to Kitty. _'You're slim enough…..Hmm…now let's see….'_ She started measuring Kitty.

Rogue without any control, started imitating Carol's movements.

"What are you doing?" Kitty asked on catching Rogue.

"Takin measurements," Rogue wasn't sure if it was her or Carol who responded. She blinked realizing what she was doing and immediately pulled her hands away.

"For what?" Kitty looked confused.

"Uh…buyin you a blouse," Rogue quickly lied.

"Aww…..really?" Kitty smiled at her. "That's so sweet of you Rogue."

_'She's too short! You're too fat! And Jean's too red! I want my body back!'_ Carol wailed.

"So Elisabeth, was the Professor able to find any answers?" Jean asked Betsy.

"Yes," Betsy replied distantly.

_'And…she's too young!'_

"Give us details."

"Kitty!" Jean exclaimed.

"No, it's alright," Betsy interrupted. "I'll be brief. I am stuck like this forever—until I die—That is, if I die instead of exchanging bodies with someone again."

_'What are you so unhappy about!'_ Carol snapped, at Betsy. _'Atleast you've got a perfect body! I'm a ghost-like thing!'_

Kitty regretted herself for asking. "Err….ok…so uh…like who does this body belongs to?"

Betsy patted herself. "This body belonged to some bloodthirsty assassin, known as Revanche."

Kitty instantly paled. "Oh."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to slaughter anyone," Betsy said sarcastically after noticing everyone shifting uncomfortably. "You're all lucky she expired with my body."

"I-I'm sorry," Kitty stammered.

_'What are you so unhappy about! Atleast you're not dead!'_

"What are you so unhappy about! Atleast you're not dead!" Rogue screamed Carol's words, shocking everyone, including herself.

_'Hmm….'_ Carol raised her eye brow. _'I think I'm starting to get this…..'_

"Thank you. I feel much better," Betsy said bitterly.

"Oh don't mind her," Kitty quickly told Betsy. "She is just mad because you look like her best friend who turned out to be an evil blue woman Mystique who turned out to be her Mom."

Carol was left astounded. _'They should make a TV show about your life.'_

"Kitty!" Jean hissed.

"Jean, stop the car!" Rogue shouted.

To everyone's surprise, Jean obeyed.

Rogue angrily stepped out.

"I'm sorry!" Kitty tried to stop her from leaving. "R-Rogue, like I'm sorry! I-I didn't meant to—Jean, like, why did you stop the car!"

Rogue had only moved two steps before realizing where she was. "Ugh!"

"That was some walk. Atleast you made it," Jean said walking ahead and stepping inside the mall.

"I'm sorry!" Kitty's chanting of sorrys didn't stop.

_'Oh God!'_ Carol covered her ears. _'Make it stop!'_

"Kitty for the love of everythin silent, shut up!" Rogue shouted at her.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?"

"Are you kiddin? Ah'm furious! But Ah'll lie ta you if you'll shut up!"

Kitty instantly stopped. "Ok, but you really shouldn't be mad at Betsy. I-It's like not her fault that she looks like Risty."

"Who's Risty?" Rogue asked, pretending to be clueless.

"You're in denial," Kitty said with sigh before heading inside the mall.

She hated to admit it, but Kitty was right. It wasn't Betsy's' fault.

Rogue let out a sigh. "Hey…." She began as Betsy was walking past her. "Listen, Ah'm…..Ah'm sorry about what happened."

"No. You were right. I shouldn't be unhappy," Betsy said. "But, let's just make two things clear. I'm not this Risty person. And I'm definitely not Mystique!" She said firmly. "So….Let's just start over. Alright?"

"Yeah….ok," Rogue hesitantly agreed.

"Hi. I'm Betsy Braddock," Betsy held out her hand towards Rogue. "And you are?"

She took her hand and shook it. "Ah'm….Ah'm Rogue. Can you do somethin for me?"

"What?"

"_Undye_ your purple hair."

* * *

"Hmm…maybe short—No, like maybe I should get a perm," Kitty contemplated. "Or like maybe….." 

The hairdresser let out an exasperated sigh. "Whatever honey. Just make up your mind."

"I guess two and a half inches will be fine….." Rogue heard Jean talking.

Rogue scowled. And here comes the clichéd words:

"I'm surprised you're even thinking of getting a trim," the hairdresser exclaimed, staring at Jean's hair in admiration. In fact, all the others customers were ogling at Jean's hair. She even heard a girl say she wanted to dye her hair red. "Your hair is so—"

_'Beautiful? Silky?'_ Rogue was so busy guessing the words that she didn't hear her complete the sentence.

Jean blushed. "Uh….Thank you."

Someone cleared her throat.

"Finally some service," Rogue remarked sarcastically at the women snapping the scissors.

She gave Rogue a dry look. "Yes, so can we get started?"

"Don't go above the chin," Rogue warned. "You think you can do that?" She read the barely visible name tag. "Laura?"

Laura rolled her eyes and tied the cloth around Rogue.

Atleast one thing was good. Carol was quiet. _'Hey I didn't finish the last paragraph!' _Well almost quiet. Rogue really was going to knock Danielle unconscious if this illusion doesn't disappear—

Rogue froze, realizing something. Danielle…….she was too far away to make any illusion. This could only mean—

Rogue gripped her seat tightly, trying hard not to panic. She had been talking to Carol for the last six hours of the day or so and she didn't appear harmful, only extremely annoying. So there was nothing to be panicky about.

_'Hey listen!'_ Carol suddenly appeared infront of her.

Rogue couldn't stop the scream that escaped from her throat.

Carol blinked before giving her an annoyed look. _'What?'_

"Christ!" Laura placed a hand over her heart. "For a second, I thought I stabbed you!"

"Uh…sorry….." Rogue apologized embarrassed. "Ah…kind of dozed off and had a bad dream." That was the best lie she can come up with.

"Dozed off with your eyes open?" Jean arched an eyebrow. "That's strange."

"Whatever," Rogue dismissed. "Can Ah get mah haircut?"

"Yes, if you promise not to scream. Hmm….Atleast you did one thing right," Laura began. "With Ms. Marvel gone, my boyfriend is paying much attention to me. Thank you."

_'Hey!'_ Carol felt offended.

"Yeah Yeah, you're welcome."

"Say goodbye to your hair," she said snapping the scissors.

"Whatever! Just give me a haircut already!" Rogue snapped, feeling angry at everything right now. But mostly, at herself for wearing the diamond ring which was seriously bothering her, not to mention Carol who was seriously bothering her too.

_Snap. Snap. Snap._

Rogue groaned. Even the scissors were annoying!

"I….well…." Laura looked bewildered. "I…..can't cut your hair."

"What do you mean?" Rogue asked. "You're gettin paid aren't you? Or is it because Ah'm a mutant?"

"Oh no! It's not that….it's…."

Rogue heard the snapping of scissors. She looked down, expecting locks of her hair on the floor but there were none.

"Is everything alright?" Jean asked concerned, while Kitty gave Rogue a questioning look.

_'Of course everythin is not fine!'_ Rogue wanted to snap. _'Ah've got a ghost stuck with me and your engagement ring!'_

"Yes fine," Laura assured, holding a handful of Rogue's hair and violently snapping the scissors.

Rogue winced; the weird tingling sensation in her head was back again. What did Carol call it? Seventh sense? Or the seventh headache? "Stupid headache!" Well it was nothing but causing her migraines. How could there be any danger here?

"I give up!" Laura suddenly screamed. The scissors went flying from her hand.

Rogue watched in bewilderment as the scissors flipped in air in slow motion. Of course, she had seen slow motion scenes on TV but real-life? The possibility of time getting slower was the first logical thought that ran through her head. It was all-just in the next micro-second that she realized what was going to happen. However, Jean couldn't notice for the fact her eyes were shut as she received her haircut.

Rogue sprung to her feet faster than the eye could catch and caught the scissors, just millimeters before they plunged into Jean's head.

_'You idiot!__ You were this close to making Scott mine—I-I mean yours!'_ Carol yelled at Rogue.

"Wow…." Kitty stared at Rogue in awe. "Nice catch."

Jean frowned and opened her eyes. She let out a startled cry. "What are you doing!"

Rogue pulled the scissors back. "You're welcome." She turned to Laura. "Can Ah get a hair cut or should Ah take mah business else where!"

"Maybe you should. Your hair can't be cut. If you don't believe me try it yourself!"

"Ah will!" Rogue said angrily before taking a hold of her hair and snapped the scissors. Her eyes widened. "No……you gotta be kiddin me….." But no matter how many times she tried, her hair just wouldn't cut. At last, the scissors broke in her strong grip. "Mah hair is also indestructible!"

"Really?" Kitty was too much excited not to rush out of her seat and grab Rogue's hair.

In no time, everybody was tugging or touching Rogue's hair, and passing remarks of awe and fascination.

"Oh Jesus Christ…." Rogue could only moan.

* * *

"C'mon give me your honest opinion," Kitty giggled, holding up some dress she bought. "How does it look?" 

"Like you bought it on sale," Rogue huffed, picking up a medium size knife from among the many spread on her bed.

"Like yeah." Kitty nodded. "Oh! And this is for you Lockheed." She took out a miniature hat and placed it on her stuffed toy's head. "Doesn't he look so cute?"

Carol blinked._ 'Is she seven years old? Or seventeen?'_

Rogue shrugged and tried cutting her hair with it.

_'I hate Sunday sales,'_ Carol muttered, bored to death. _'I told you to buy that white dress!'_

"Ah don't have any money!"Rogue hissed, remembering the shortest and skimpiest dress that Carol loved. "And that dress was too revealin."

_'You live with a millionaire and you have no money!'_ Carol exclaimed.

"Ah'm just a student, not his relative," Rogue pointed, picking up another larger knife.

_'Marry the old guy and you'll be filthy rich,' _Carol advised. _'And that dress was absolutely perfect!'_

Rogue shuddered at the thought of marrying Professor X. "Thank you for the images."

_'You're welcome.'_

"How come you refused an offer to be on a shampoo commercial?" Kitty asked pouting, cuddling her stuffed dragon.

"Because a shampoo won't give you unbreakable and long-lastin hair! Ugh!" She grunted, tossing the knife. "And they'll shoot in the shower. There's no way Ah'm strippin mahself just for some stupid shampoo commercial!" She picked up another knife.

"Yeah, like Jean gave the same reason, except for the unbreakable hair part thingy."

_'You've been influenced by Jean too much,'_ Carol told Rogue. _'You need to be corrupted a little!'_

"Rogue, will you like, stop trying already?" Kitty requested as Rogue picked up a butcher knife.

"No," Rogue refused and continued.

"Rogue, you've got hair that won't break or fall," Kitty pointed out. "C'mon like, I wish for hair like that everyday!"

"Really? If you want mine you're more than welcome!"

"Oh, now I get it!" Kitty clicked. "I know what you're afraid of…."

"Really? What?" Rogue asked, expecting Kitty to say, that her hair would grow as long as Rapenzal's or something.

"Your white stripes! You're afraid that you'll lose them."

"What! No—This is mah natural hair color!" She gestured at her white stripes.

"Right…." Kitty winked. "We'll see in a few weeks when your hair grows longer."

"What? You don't believe me?"

_'No. You're a fake and so is your hair,'_ Carol said.

"No I don't," Kitty answered honestly. "But you can prove me wrong."

Rogue cursed under her breath.

"C'mon, look at the bright side," Kitty tried to cheer her up. "You'll look nice with long hair."

"Bright side, huh?" Rogue suddenly realized something. She smirked. "Yeah…..after seventy you'll all be bald and Ah'll still have mah hair."

"If you still have Carol's powers," Kitty mentioned with a grin. "Guess you'll be bald with us."

_'You and that old guy in the wheel chair are perfect for each other,'_ Carol said with a snort.

Rogue scowled. "Shut up."

* * *

"What's goin on here?" Rogue inquired, catching sight of Jean and Emma just staring with their fists clenched. "A starin contest?" 

Rahne barked in reply.

"Uh…in English please?"

"Emma damaged Jean's SUV," Jubilee said.

Rogue put down the bag containing the kitchen knives she borrowed earlier. "So?"

"She is refusing to pay for the damages."

"She is a millionaire and she can't pay for the SUV?" Rogue asked least interested.

"Don't know," Amara shrugged. "They're arguing telepathically."

"Oh."

"Rogue, c'mon intervene!" Kitty urged.

"Why do you want me ta intervene!"

"Because……Professor X said you could be our leader if something happens to Scott and Jean."

Rogue gave her a dry look.

"Really!"

_'Leader?__ Her?' _Carol burst into laughter. _'Leader of what?__ An army of vampires?'_

"Then get Scott ta intervene," Rogue said.

_'Yeah Rogue….let's go and get Scott….He probably might be all alone….'_

"On second thought, Ah'll intervene," Rogue quickly agreed and walked up to the _quarreling_ Jean and Emma.

She cleared her throat, feeling awkward trying to break up a quarrel which wasn't in the physical world. "Uh…excuse me?"

The two women didn't notice and continued glaring at each other.

"Listen, can you two stop…..arguin, screamin or whatever you're doin. We all are gettin disturbed—"

This time Emma turned. The expression on her face made Rogue regret that she even thought of intervening. _'Go away!'_

Rogue suddenly jerked back, clutching her head.

"Emma, what did you do?" Jean demanded angrily. "You could've—"

"I have my telepathy under perfect control. Unlike yours."

Now they started arguing all over again, regarding the misuse of telepathy.

Rogue shook her head and blinked, looking around. "Weird….why does my head hurts?….don't you think…so—Huh?" She began wandering around in a daze. "I feel…so strange…."

"Rogue? Hey!" Rogue flinched when Kitty tapped her arm.

Rogue narrowed her eyes at her. She then moved her hand infront of Kitty's face.

"Uh…what are you like, doing?" Kitty asked raising an eyebrow.

Rogue frowned and turned to look behind her back. She then turned back to Kitty. "Are you talking to me?"

Kitty gave her a confused look. "Uh…yeah…"

"You can….." Rogue's eyes widened, "….you can see me?….Y-You can see me."

"Uh…yeah?" Kitty answered uncertainly. "What do you—Ouch!" She uttered when Rogue pinched her. "What was that for!"

"Oh…m-my God…." Rogue broke into a smile, tears forming in her eyes. "Oh my God…."

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt?" Kitty asked worriedly.

"No! Stupid!" Rogue sniffled and wiped a tear. "Tears!" She wiped another tear. "I have tears!" She sniffled. "And a runny nose! I-It's a miracle!"

"Eww…" Kitty quickly handed her a tissue. "Yeah probably for you."

She sniffed the air before moving towards the furniture. "Mmm……Breathing never felt so good!" She froze and suddenly sneezed. "Hmm…." She wiped her nose with the tissue. "Even if it's dust. Hmm….I love dust." She again sneezed. "Mmm….."

Kitty blinked. "Ok……whatever Emma did to your head, I think it's serious. Your voice sounds so….different."

She clutched her tummy. "I feel….hungry…..kitchen!" She raced to the kitchen and raided the fridge. "Mmm…." She murmured, biting into some leftover burger, "good veggy burger."

"Veggy burger?" Kitty raised her brow. "Like, that's a beef burger."

Rogue made a choking noise and rushed to the trash bin.

"Was something wrong with it?"

"Wrong! A poor cow was slaughtered!" She responded, leaving Kitty dumbfounded. She licked her lips. "Mmm…..How can something so bad taste so good?"

"Uh……"

"Well, who cares? Atleast it filled my tummy. But you know what the best part is?" Rogue asked, pulling Kitty towards herself.

Kitty gulped. "I-I like don't think I want to know."

"I can touch!" Rogue squealed and began dancing with a flabbergasted Kitty. "Oh I just want to throw something!" Without thinking, she tossed Kitty up.

Kitty shrieked.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you," Rogue assured, holding her hands out. She frowned when Kitty never came down. She looked up. "Oops!" She uttered before rushing outside. "Let's see here …no here….ah!" She held out her hands, just in time to catch a falling Kitty.

Kitty was hyperventilating and shivering violently. "Oh m-my G-G-God…w-w-what…..uh….I-I l-l-like almost got hit by a jet!"

"Next time, don't phase through the ceiling," Rogue told her placing her down. "Hmm… There is so much to do….." She started pacing back and forth. "A-And life is so short. I realize that now." She put an arm around the swooning Kitty. "Pryde……What do you know about Scott Summers?"

"Scott….?" She asked in a daze. "Why?"

"Why! Well why is the sky blue? Or the Earth round? So why don't you just tell me?"

Kitty put a hand over her mouth. "I-I don't feel so good…." She rushed back inside.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Rogue sighed exasperated and walked over to the fountain. "Eek!" She shrieked on getting a look at her reflection in the water. "She! Me! What! God! She's—I'm…..I'm so ugly!" She scooped up some water and splashed it on her face. "Hmm….." Her hand jerked forward and grabbed the passing person.

"Hey!" Jubilee cried. "Whoa! Hey!" She screeched when Rogue tore her yellow coat off. She began wiping her wet face. "T-That was my favorite coat!"

Rogue gazed at her reflection in the water. "Hmm….Much better……" She handed the coat back to Jubilee. "Thanks Julie."

"It's Jubilee! And yeah you're welcome!" Jubilee snapped at Rogue, dropping the coat.

Rogue twisted a strand of hair, as her eyes scanned the area. "There you are….." She cooed on spotting Scott, who was still busy in fixing his car.

She smoothed her hair and cat-walked over to him. She casually leaned against the car.

Scott didn't notice.

"Hmm…" She scowled and came beside him.

This time he noticed, but after five minutes. He accidentally banged his head against the open hood. "Oh," He chuckled, rubbing his head. "You startled me Rogue."

She glowered for a moment before smiling. "I'm sorry Scott."

"It's alright." He again got occupied in fixing the car.

Rogue was still there, observing him.

Scott frowned and turned to her. "Uh….Is everything ok?" He asked, when she continued staring.

"Everything will be ok now……" Rogue broke into a grin and coiled her arm around Scott's. "So tell me….Scott…..do you like to fly?"

**

* * *

A/N: **I guess now I'll be gone for two and a half months. Big thanks to **profee** for helping me upload this! Ugh! My ISP sucks!


	19. Breakups & Makeups

**NOTE:** Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing! Due to my absence, this is one, really, long chappie.

**bored247: **It's nice that you find this fic insane. And I'm happy that you're addicted to it, lol.

**Ripdos A.K.A The Bad Ash:** That's why I let Carol have brief control over Rogue's body ;-) MJ is short for Mary Jane. Rogue really hasn't given Jean a reason to…yet.

**ishandahalf: **Lol, good news for you. One of the wenches gets shipped to—Well not Mars, but somewhere. You'll just have to find out yourself.

**Raniatlw: **Lucky for you, this one's Scott focused too.

**SickmindedSucker: **Don't worry. You'll live. It's been only a month and a half, lol. I can't let Jean die that easily ;-)

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: **Sorry that this isn't ASAP, but atleast it's an update.

**Nikki Greenleaf: (Glues Nikki's head back together) **Here's the next chappie, lol.

**SaraColdheart: **Yup you're my 200th reviewer. Congratulations! Your prize is this chappie, lol.

**Purity Black: **Yes exams and studies unfortunately.Nice to hear you've got your eyes back. Hehe…yeah poor Scott.

**heartsyhawk: **Thanks. Now it's your turn to update your fic soonish.

**Ro: **Hehe, next time you read one of my fics, make sure everybody is fast asleep, lol.

**Pyro Lady: **Your wish is my command.

**kyo-kitty, Sangofanatic:** Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

"I-I can't sense him.…" Jean blew her nose into a tissue, curled in the backseat of Scott's car. "I can't sense him anywhere! W-Where did he go? W-Why can't Cerebro find him? W-Why can't Logan find him?" She asked in a hopeless tone, tears streaming down her face. "Why can't anybody find him?" 

"The last I saw him, he was here fixing his car." Jubilee mentioned, examining the car. "Well, the car is all fixed."

"His scent……it just ends," X23 sniffed, crouching on the hood of the car. A confused look crossed over her face and she tilted her head up to look at the evening sky. "I think he went up."

This made Jean cry harder.

"W-What is that supposed to mean?" Amara asked, covering her ears when Jean's shrieking rang in her head.

"I don't know!" X23 growled, pressing her hands over her ears. "Grrr! I can't stand this!" She jumped off the hood. "I'm out of here!" She then left as fast as she could.

"Jean seriously!" Bobby yelled, pressing snow balls into his ears. "You gotta stop! I can't hear myself think!"

"Oh Scott…." She lamented, covering her face. "This is all my fault!"

"Of course it is. It's a good thing you realized it sooner," Emma supplied.

"You could be a little more sympathetic, Miss Frost," Jubilee suggested coldly.

"Oh I'm sorry Jean," Emma began sarcastically. "Do you need a comforting hug?"

"I-I shouldn't have stopped looking." Jean weakly got into a sitting position. "I-I have to keep looking for him!"

"Nuh-uh," Amara stopped her. "If you fly around Bayville one more time you'll die of exhaustion."

"All the more reason for you to go," Emma told Jean.

"And Mystique is still angry at you for blaming her and destroying her new car," Bobby pointed out. "She may kill you on sight."

"All the more better for you to go," Emma urged Jean.

"Give me the keys." Jean tried to get up but exhaustion took over.

"Right…..sorry," Amara backed away, fearing Jean's reaction. "Rahne buried them somewhere. Actually she buried every car key."

She received a death glare from Jean.

"This is so weird," Jubilee whispered to Bobby as they walked a few feet ahead. "Who would want to kidnap Scott?"

"Who wouldn't?" Bobby said, fiddling with the communicator. "Must be the metal man."

"Magneto? What about Sabertooth?"

"Uh…petite?" A voice interrupted their conversation.

"Remy!" Bobby brightened as Remy walked upto them. "You're talking to me again right?"

"Non," he said coldly before turning to Jubilee. "Where is Rogue?"

Jubilee shrugged. "She said something about running some important errands."

Remy frowned. "When did she leave?"

"I have no idea. I just found her note on the refrigerator. Maybe she found the others and joined the search party," Jubilee suggested.

Remy nodded, Jubilee's words making sense.

A wolf's howl from a distance caught everyone's attention..

"I think that's Wolfsbane," Amara said.

"D-Did she find him?" Jean asked with a glimmer of hope.

"Two howls yes, one howl no," Amara disclosed, listening for Rahne to howl again. She blinked, when numerous howls filled the air. It seemed like the whole dog population of Bayville was howling. "Ok I'm not sure which one is Rahne."

Kurt ported in with Kitty.

"Wah!" They both yelped when Jean grabbed them by the uniform and pulled them forward

"D-Did you find Scott? Did you find him?"

Kitty lowered her gaze.

"I'm sorry Jean..." Kurt shook his head. "Ve couldn't..."

Jean released them and covered her face in despair.

"W-We'll like try again," Kitty swore, putting her hands on Jean's trembling shoulders. "We'll find him, I know we will Jean." She seemed to be close to crying as well. Kurt put an arm around both girls. "I-I mean, like just because the world's greatest telepath and tracker can't find him doesn't mean—T-Things may seem bad but…." She choked back a sob. "They will get better…."

"That's not making me feel any better Kitty," Jean mumbled miserably and sniffled. She realized something. "Oh….Sorry Kitty, I-I'm having trouble controlling my telepathy," she apologized, accidentally transmitting her emotions.

"It's ok," Kitty finally burst into tears. "I-I like, totally understand!"

"Uh….I think telepathy is not the only thing you're having problems with. Can you please get me down?" Amara requested, levitating a good feet up.

Jean lowered her to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"Oh Kurt! We have to keep looking!" Kitty wailed, clutching onto Kurt. "Why did you like stop? Why did you give up? Like why?"

"O-Ok K-Kitty! J-Just a-as s-s-soon y-you l-let g-go of me ve'll start l-looking for S-S-Scott," Kurt managed to say as she furiously shook him.

"No! Teleport now Fuzzy!" Kitty screamed. "Now!"

"Mein Gott!" Kurt gulped fearfully and complied with her request.

"Uh….I-I-I'll……just see what Bobby and Jubes are doing," Amara said, moving away from Jean, not wanting to be the victim of Jean's emotions or be accidentally levitated to the moon.

"So…." Emma began, settling herself on the hood of the car. "Are you ready to admit I have my telepathy under perfect control or do you need more convincing?"

"Shut up Emma," Jean mumbled, trying to ignore her.

"Hmm…..Do you know that a mind blast can render a person unconscious for a day?" Emma asked airily, tracing a heart over the windshield.

"So?" Jean sniffled.

"So your dear friend Rogue should be sleeping like the dead." She plucked out the glass heart she carved. "Not walking like the undead. Mystifying isn't it?"

Jean was more disoriented than ever. "I-I can't think anything right now….I-I don't know where Scott is—"

Emma cut her short. "Are you sure Scott disappeared against his own will?"

Jean frowned. "What?"

"Maybe he went along with his…hmm….kidnapper," Emma presumed, observing the glass heart. "Or maybe there's no kidnapper at all."

"What! No…h-he wouldn't! Scott would never leave like that!" Jean refused to believe it. "He would always tell me!"

"Oh, of course! I forgot. He tells you wherever he's planning to go, even if it's the bathroom," Emma said, rolling her eyes. "He would never break your heart." She crushed the glass heart.

"He wouldn't," Jean persisted.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Now what do you two have…that what is it called? Psychic bond?"

"Yes, we—Wait! How did you—"

Emma shushed her. "Don't talk. Just listen, darling. Do you sense he's in danger?"

"N-No—I don't know!" Jean gave an anguished cry. "I just don't—"

Emma grabbed her face and turned it to look at her. "Pay attention!" She ordered.

"Let go of my face!" Jean cried, feeling Emma's diamond fingers pricking her skin.

"Try to move me or your face, you'll have to wear gothic make-up for the rest of your life," Emma informed her with a sadistic smile. "You don't want a permanent scar on your pretty little face now, do you?"

"You're insane!"

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now you sensed he was in danger before. What do you sense now?"

"Nothing! It's like…..he's there but he isn't!"

"Well then, problem solved." Emma let go of Jean's face. "He's having fun somewhere. And here I was getting so concerned."

"Fun? Fun! A-Are you crazy!" Jean exclaimed at Emma's assumption.

"Well I was about to say he most certainly could be dead. But if you don't prefer the pleasant version then that's fine with me."

"Ugh!" Jean clutched her head. "I don't have time for your mind games Emma! Leave me alone!"

"Fine," Emma began walking away. "Be sure to tell me when Scott gets back."

Jean only huffed.

"Ah…..I see Emma cheered you up," Bobby said cheerfully, coming over to her.

"Yes, she did." Jean sniffled, wiping her tears. "Shockingly, I'm feeling much worse."

"Uh….great…." Bobby said unsurely, patting her shoulder. "Now you just relax and I'll get you something to eat."

"How can I eat when Scott could be somewhere starving!" She burst, making him jump a few feet back.

"Uh…Ok….so why don't you just relax and not eat and I'll…….check up with the others!" He quickly walked over to the fountain. "Uh…hello? Any one there?" He spoke into the communicator. "Hello?"

"Storm, here."

"Hey Storm!" Bobby greeted cheerfully. "How are you?"

"I wish to see the day you would be serious for a second Bobby."

"Hey! I am serious!" Bobby argued.

"Set it aside. How is Jean doing?"

"Jean…uh…well….she's….uh….." Bobby cast a glance to where Jean was, staring vacantly at the sky. "Oh she's fine. Just going through the usual symptoms of heartache, such as crying, anger, starvation, and now staring at the sky without blinking—Hey! How about you bring Mystique in the disguise of Scott?" He suggested. "It will make her feel finer."

"Bobby, I beg of you, please, grow up," Ororo said in a weary tone. "Just keep a close eye on her."

"Yeah sure. Find any clues?"

"No. No sign of Cyclops here—Pietro!"

"She's freaking crazy!" Pietro's voice screamed through the communicator. "She fried the roof with a lightning bolt—Ahhhhh!"

There was a sound of a struggle.

"I'm innocent! Dad is also innocent! Wanda did it! She kidnapped Psycholops! I swear I saw her!"

"Ugh! Storm, out—Pietro! Return that at once!"

"Why do you wear this stupid cape anyway—Oh….Whoa….." Pietro let out a wolf whistle. "Damn lady! You're old, but your body's hotter than the X-girls."

"Eww….." Bobby uttered and switched off the communicator.

"Where are you taking me you freaks!" A voice suddenly yelled. "I told you before I don't know where Summers is!"

"No! Let me go! Let me go! I-I don't know anything!" A female voice cried.

"Uh…ok…what the hell?" Bobby said, searching for the source of the voices.

"Where am I? Let me go!" A blindfolded and tied, Taryn and Duncan stumbled into the area. "Please let me go!"

"Lookie what I brought mates!" A cackling Pyro pushed Duncan and Taryn to the ground.

"You kidnapped them!" Jean exclaimed incredulously before screaming. "Pyro!"

"No need to thank me Sheila," John said proudly as he removed the blindfolds off Duncan and Taryn's eyes. "Now all that's left is to make them talk." John flicked on his lighter. "Sheilas first…." He moved the flame closer to Taryn's terrified face. "Talk Sheila! Where did you dump his body?"

"I-I-I didn't kill anyone!"

"Wrong answer!" He turned to Duncan. "Talk or your Sheila gets all her hair burned!"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "I don't even know her. Burn her hair for all I care."

"No!" Taryn screamed in terror and began struggling to break free. "No! Please don't! I beg you!"

"But the fire likes you Sheila…." John bought the flame closer to her hair. "See how pretty it is?"

"Pyro!" Everyone yelled before the lighter was snatched from John's hands.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

"Kidnapping people! What were you thinking?" Jean yelled at him as she untied Taryn. "We all could go to jail because of you!"

He cackled evilly. "That depends if they're still alive to call the cops…."

"Y-You people are crazy!" Taryn shrieked, backing away.

"Hey! He's the crazy one!" Bobby said, pointing at John.

John nodded in agreement. "I love insanity….."

Taryn paused and started screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Taryn, stop it!" Jean tried to calm her. "We're not going to hurt you!"

"Hey you know what I think?" Amara glared at Duncan. "He did it."

"Yeah…..he tried to kill us yesterday," Jubilee mentioned. "Makes sense that he kidnapped Scott."

"Me?" Duncan's expression grew furious. "I would try to kill Summers! Not kidnap him!"

An angry cry rose from Jean's mouth and she attacked him, scratching his face before knocking him unconscious with a mind blast. She turned to Taryn who had stopped screaming and was staring at her with horror-stricken eyes. "Do you still feel like screaming your head off?"

Taryn whimpered and after two attempts, managed to shake her head.

"Remind me never to make Jean angry….." Bobby said, after recovering from the shock. He then sighed heavily. "Wherever Scott is, I hope he's in good hands….."

* * *

"No! C'mon Stop! Stop!" Scott yelled, trying to stop the smaller hands from touching him. "This isn't funny anymore! Rogue! Hey! Stop! C'mon!" He struggled endlessly but it was of no use, her grip was too strong. "Will you guys stop it!" 

"See?" Alex grinned, tickling his brother. "Told you my bro was ticklish."

"Yeah," Rogue giggled, releasing Scott from her iron-grip.

Scott brushed the sand off himself and scowled at them.

"Aww…..cheer up!" Alex playfully punched his brother. "It's not like I showed her your baby pictures." He turned to Rogue. "Wanna see them?"

"Alex!" Scott cried indignantly, his cheeks turning pink.

Rogue only laughed.

"Wait, hold that thought……" Alex trailed off and waved to some girl off the distance.

The girl smiled, waved back and blew him a kiss.

"That's Lorna," Alex responded to the questioning looks on Scott's and Rogue's faces.

"Lorna?" Scott inquired, raising his eyebrow.

"She's just a friend," Alex said innocently.

"Uh-Huh…."

"Ok so I'm madly in love with her and maybe I'll marry her someday," Alex corrected grinning as he started walking away. "Don't fly away. I'll be back in a sec."

"Your brother is really fun," Rogue remarked.

"Yeah…." Scott agreed frowning, his concentration more on Alex and Lorna. "Hmm…..It seems like…..he barely even knows her. He shouldn't just jump into anything."

Rogue was genuinely amazed at the concern he showed towards his brother. "I think he was joking. But that is so sweet of you to care."

"What?" Scott asked, still fixated on his brother.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Never mind." She began making shapes on the sand to occupy her time.

Scott noticed this after a while. He raised his eyebrow at the unfamiliar word. "What's a Scogue?"

Rogue snorted. "I have no idea……But tell me, which word sounds better?"

"Hmm…..I think……" A frown appeared on his face, as he tried to decide between the two words. "Scarol sounds better."

"You think?" Rogue beamed. "Really?"

"Yeah." Scott nodded. "Scogue kinda sounds like a dead sea-gull."

Rogue giggled. "I was thinking the same thing."

"It's been over five minutes," Scott said, glancing at his watch before moving his gaze to the flirting Alex and Lorna. "I'll be right back."

"Alright," Rogue nodded, watching Scott walk away. "Alright…." She smiled mischievously and slowly removed her gloves. She held up her hand, observing the ring with the 'I love you' engraved on it. "You love me? Well, I don't Pepe LePeau!" She slid it off her finger and hurled it in the ocean. Her gaze moved to the other piece of jewelry on her finger……..The diamond ring.

She carefully grasped it and was about to remove it when—

"Hey!" The cheerful voice startled her.

"Oh!" She hurriedly put her gloves back on. "Alex. You….scared me."

"Sorry. No wait. I did that on purpose!" Alex laughed and draped an arm around her. "C'mon! Mom's gonna kill me if she finds out I let you two leave without lunch."

"Lunch?" Scott turned paled. "N-No we really have to go Alex…." He argued as they left the beach.

"Sorry no buts," Alex said as they headed towards his home.

"I hate this part," Scott whispered faintly as Alex rung the door bell.

A woman answered the door. She blinked twice before erupting into a squeal of joy and rushed to give Scott a bone-crushing hug.

"Uh….hi Mrs. Masters," Scott greeted, squirming slightly. "It's nice to see you."

Mrs. Masters gave him a scolding look. "Scott, what did I tell you before?"

"Uh….." He glared at Alex, who was trying to stifle his laughter. "Umm…hi Mom."

"It's nice to see you too," she patted his back and released him. "God! You've grown so thin!" She remarked, surveying Scott. "Don't they give you anything to eat?"

"The things Mom would say to get Scott to stay with us," Alex whispered to Rogue. "If she'd known he was my bro, no doubt Scott would be living here with us."

"But then…….no Scott in Bayville," Rogue imagined. "Life would've been…….meaningless."

Alex chuckled at Rogue's words. "W-What?"

Scott was now more embarrassed than ever. "I'm really sorry…uh…Mom. But we really have to go."

"Go? I'm not letting you leave till you gain a few pounds," Mrs. Masters said in a determined tone. "Ah! Jean!" she said, smiling at Rogue. "You've cut your hair. I didn't recognize you for a second. How are you?"

"Err…excuse me? Mom?" Alex called. "Uh…this isn't Jean."

"She's one of my friends from the institute," Scott explained, giving Rogue an apologetic look.

"Yes, who is _not_ Jean," Rogue emphasized, forcing a smile.

"Oh dear! I-I'm so sorry!" She apologized to Rogue. "I guess I really didn't recognize you."

"It's…alright," Rogue said hesitantly, still looking slightly offended. "People make mistakes."

She nodded in agreement. "Well come on in," she invited. Rogue stepped inside the house but Scott needed a little boost. "You're not getting away Scott. Alex, make sure your brother doesn't escape."

"Gotcha!" Alex saluted her. "C'mon bro. You too Rogue." He took a hold of Scott and dragged him upstairs to his room.

"What did you say your name was?" Mrs. Masters asked Rogue, who seemed occupied in observing the living-room.

"Carol," Rogue replied impulsively. Her eyes widened. "I-I mean—"

"Carol? That's a beautiful name."

"Oh….thank you," Rogue relaxed a bit. She began tugging at her gloves irritably. "You've got a really beautiful home, Mrs. Masters."

"Why thank you Carol," she said sincerely. "Here. Let me take your gloves."

"Ok," Rogue said unthinkingly. She suddenly realized something. "No wait!" She cried, but her gloves had already been pulled off.

Mrs. Masters gave her a confused look. "Oh I'm sorry…." She was handing her back the gloves, but suddenly stopped.

"Uh…are you alright?" Rogue gave her a perplexed look before following her gaze. "Oh….."

Mrs. Masters found her voice after a few seconds. "Are you and...Scott…..?"

"Me and Scott?" Rogue's lips formed into an impish smile. "Yes…..We are going to be….very soon."

"Oh my God!" She placed a hand over her heart. "I don't believe it! Alex didn't say a word! Scott is like family member too—"

"Uh…no..no!" She shushed the ecstatic woman. "Alex doesn't know yet. We wanted to…..surprise you guys."

"Oh. Some surprise," She embraced Rogue tightly. "I guess that makes you family. You have my blessings."

Rogue patted her back, grinning from ear to ear. She pulled back and smiled at Jean's or possibly her future 'mother-in-law' "That's all I need. Thank you, Mrs. Masters."

"Oh call me Mom."

"Right….Mom," Rogue beamed. "Listen, Scott really doesn't want the whole world to know yet so if you could just not say anything about this, we'll really appreciate it."

"Of course."

"Thank you very much. And if you need any help with making lunch—"

"That is so sweet of you to offer. But I'll be fine."

"Uh…Hey." Scott casually climbed down the stairs. "I just need a glass of wat—"

"Scott! Come here!" Mrs. Master pulled him into a tight hug.

Scott had trouble breathing this time. "W-What h-happened?"

"Scott, I'm so happy for both of you." She pulled back. "You better take good care of her or you'll be hearing more from me," she warned before turning to Rogue. "Make sure he stays here," she commanded before heading into the kitchen.

Rogue giggled. "Don't worry."

"Oh…uh…good care of who…uh…..W-What just happened?" An utterly confused Scott asked Rogue.

Rogue smirked. "She's happy for you and Alex."

"Uh…yeah. I can feel that." He rubbed his arm, scowling. "Those warm-hugs are starting to hurt."

Rogue faked a hurt expression. "I guess you aren't enjoying your present very much."

"To be honest," He smiled. "This is the best gift ever, even though it's not my birthday. Thanks Rogue."

"Hmm…" Rogue gazed at him adoringly. "Anything for you Scott……Just think of this as a wedding gift from me."

"Oh. Uh…ok." He chuckled nervously. "You know for a second, I thought you were kidnapping me. No offence. Heh, but who wouldn't want to be kidnapped to Hawaii?"

"Hmm….yeah…" She agreed, staring at his face dreamily. "Who wouldn't…." She frowned when a worried look suddenly covered his features. "What's wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing," He covered with a smile.

"Oh really?" Rogue gave him the sweetest smile. "I'm going to keep asking till you get a head ache. What's wrong?"

Scott let out a sigh. "I-I just don't like being so far away from Jean," he confessed. "I'm getting worried."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Don't be so overprotective. She's what? Almost twenty, right? She can take care of herself."

"Yeah….but still……" Scott still looked uncomfortable. "I-I guess it must be because of the bond we share that's making me—"

"What bond?" Rogue asked frowning.

"Psychic bond," he answered. "It's hard to explain. Even I don't get it."

"Hmm….bond….psychic…" She pondered for a moment. Her eyes widened. "Marriage of the minds?"

Scott chuckled. "If it's really that, then it sounds great. We're already married."

"Yes….terrific …..You're already married……" Rogue hissed to herself, almost cracking the wall she was leaning against. "All that's left is to physically get hitched."

Scott smiled distantly, obviously thinking about Jean. "I guess so."

Rogue forced herself to smile. "So, how are you going to ask her?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Scott asked baffled.

"You know…how are you going to propose to her?"

Scott scratched his head. "Uh….Jean will you marry me?"

Rogue raised her eye brow. "Haven't you prepared something, to make that moment perfect?"

"Uh…well….." Scott looked down at his feet, blushing. "Err….Yes."

"So what is it?" She inquired eagerly.

"I……can't tell you," Scott said apologetically.

"Oh," Rogue lowered her gaze in disappointment. "I see."

"It's just that—" Scott was providing an explanation, but Rogue cut him off.

"Just pretend….I'm Jean."

"W-What?" He stammered, believing he misheard.

"Don't look so surprised. You'll tell Jean, so pretend I'm Jean and tell me. Don't you want that moment to be perfect?"

"Yes," he nodded confused. "But—"

"So you have to practice and practice. Do you want to sound like you're asking her to sleep with you? Or worst…." She paused dramatically, "break-up?"

Scott looked mortified. "N-No—Never."

"Well then," Rogue rubbed her hands together. "Let's begin. Now how would you ask me to marry you?"

"Uh…" Scott's cheeks turned red. "Umm…will you marry me?"

"Of course I will." He didn't notice the huge grin on her face. "But that is so clichéd. Now here's how you do it correctly." She took his hands in hers. "First of all, relax!" She ordered when she felt his tense hands.

"Uh…Ok…." He said unsurely. "I'm relaxed."

"Now….Look into my eyes and tell me how much you love me."

If Rogue wasn't holding him, Scott might've lost his balance.

"I'm Jean remember?" She reminded him. "Think of this as the….uh…Romantic scene from one of Shakespeare's plays, ok? Or if you like to play the part of Jean you're more than welcome," she said and giggled. "Does Alex have a long red wig?"

Scott blushed. "I don't think so."

"C'mon, you gave me your ring," she reminded. "I'm your best man…..or rather woman. Don't you trust me?"

"I—I do trust you."

"So there's no problem. If you're afraid I'll laugh at you. I won't. Cross my heart and hope to die—Sorry," she giggled. "Go to Hell I mean."

"Ok…..here goes nothing." Scott took a deep breath. "Jean, we've known each other for a very long time."

"Uh-huh." Rogue nodded, coiling her arms around his waist. Scott was a bit startled by this gesture. "What are words without action?"

Scott relaxed a bit and continued. "You've always been there for me."

"So have you….." Rogue scowled when he made no gesture to wrap his arms around her and instead rested them chastely on her shoulder.

"I-I'm not sure you know this but, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I regret every second I spent with Taryn, or waiting for you to leave Duncan."

"Hmm….go on…." Rogue kept her eyes on his face; her hands though, began their exploring. Well she was Jean right now so she can explore her 'boyfriend' can't she? "Very…heh…nice."

"Even though we live under the same roof, I-I miss you a lot when you're not with me." Scott was too absorbed in reciting the words and unfortunately didn't notice as Rogue's hands slid lower. "If this sounds crazy to you, I don't care. I love you more than my own life and I don't think I'll be able to live without you."

Rogue instantly stopped her exploring and gazed at him, genuinely amazed.

"I-I would like to spend the rest of my life with you……" He abruptly pulled back and got on one knee. He fumbled in his pockets but chuckled on remembering where the ring was. He turned back to Rogue. "Jean Grey, will you marry me?"

"Oh Scott……" Rogue let out a small gasp. "Yes!" Scott was utterly surprised when she suddenly threw her arms around him.

"Uh….Yes? You mean it was ok?" Scott asked, squirming slightly.

"Ok? That was just….." She sighed dreamily and lifted her head to look at him. "perfect….." she crooned.

"Oh….uh…that's good. Uh….this wasn't really necessary," Scott said, trying to break free from her arms.

"Of course it was. I'm playing out Jean's reaction," Rogue said, really enjoying Scott's warmth. She glowered when Scott made not a slight attempt to return her embrace. "I should do exactly what Jean is supposed to…." She loosened her hold on him, closed her eyes and slowly leaned towards his face.

"Oh…uh…ok…" Scott quickly pulled himself back. He chuckled nervously. "Nice reaction. Really….original."

Rogue gritted her teeth and opened her eyes. "Thank you." She turned her back towards him and took a hold of her hair. "Ugh! She began cursing under her breath "Why do you have to be so sweet, caring, faithful and—".

"Rogue? Are you alright?" Scott asked worriedly.

"Yes!" Rogue turned back to him with a smile. "I'm fine. I-I was just thinking of altering some parts. You have to change some things. Like the line about not being able to live without Jean."

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Overdramatic. Most people just say that, but they don't really mean it."

"I mean it." Scott remained serious. "I would die for her."

Rogue studied his face closely. "You're…really serious?"

"Yes. Why would I lie about something like that?"

"Uh….Scott, trust me," Rogue said. "Death is totally boring. You'll be a floaty thingy which no one can hear no matter how many times you scream. What's worst, no more eating, breathing or feeling—"

"That's kind of like being a ghost."

"Yes! Exactly! Ghost-like thing."

He chuckled shaking his head. "I'm sorry but, I don't believe in ghosts. Maybe some kind of mutant, but not really a ghost."

Rogue looked offended, but Scott didn't notice.

"Hey…..Are they your….real parents?" She asked, picking up a photograph. "Hmm….handsome runs in your genes…." She remarked, staring at Scott's father.

"Yes." Scott turned red. "T-They are."

"They look like great folks," she remarked, putting the photograph back.

"They were," he said quietly. "Just wish I could be too."

"Hey, don't worry. You'll make a wonderful husband and a great Dad."

"I hope so."

"I'm 100 percent sure. But…." Rogue purposely trailed off. "I'm not so sure about Jean."

Scott frowned. "What do you mean?"

"No," Rogue turned away from him. "Just forget it."

Scott wasn't about to forget anything that concerned Jean. "Rogue, tell me. What is it? What do you mean?"

"If you were really observant, you would've noticed it."

"Noticed what?"

Rogue paused for a few seconds before speaking. "Jean's insanely jealous rage."

He did a double take. "Jean's insanely jealous—What!"

"Didn't you notice anything unusual today? Like Jean, fighting like a mad cat over you with Emma?"

"W-What!" Scott exclaimed.

"Oh right. You were outside fixing your car. That explains why you never heard the screams. Oh I had to close my eyes! Poor Emma and her face!"

Scott stood there in bewilderment.

"Oh no!" Rogue put a hand over her mouth in shock. "I'm sorry, really I-I shouldn't have told you this. You're planning on spending the rest of your life with her and here I am, talking about your fiancée that way. I'm your friend and I-I was just worried that's all….It would be tragic if it turned out like that incident in many years ago."

"W-What incident?" Scott asked in a low voice.

"You know the insanely jealous wife killing her husband and his mistress before committing suicide? Actually he wasn't having any affair. His so called mistress was nothing but a business partner," Rogue narrated. "It was really famous."

Scott turned as pale as a ghost. "Jean used to be jealous of Tar—B-But she wouldn't do that. Maybe you made a mistake."

"I know it's hard to believe. You have to see it to believe it." Rogue gently squeezed his shoulder, before sliding an arm around his waist. "But don't worry……I'm sure when we get home, everything will be _normal_."

* * *

"Scott!" Jean's shriek was the first thing which entered Scott's ears among the many happy cries of his teammates before he was reeled forward by an invisible force. 

"Wuh, hey!" Scott cried surprised as he landed in Jean's arms.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was!" Jean clung onto him like glue, before flooding him with desperate kisses. "I should strangle you right now!"

Scott flinched at the word 'strangle.' "I-I'm sorry—"

"Sorry? You disappear without a trace for the whole day and come walking in like nothing is wrong!" She said, half-sobbing. "I-I couldn't even sense you! Where were you?"

"I—" He quickly wrapped his arms around her to steady her exhausted form before she collapsed. "Jean! Are you ok?"

"No!" She responded adamantly. "Where did you go?"

Scott lifted her up and carried her over to the sofa. He examined her all over, just to make sure. "God I-I'm so sorry….I –I didn't know it was so late here…" He stroked Jean's face tenderly as he spoke. "We just lost track of time."

"W-We?" Jean croaked.

"R-Rogue, she…uh… took me to Hawaii."

Jean fell into shock. "W-What?"

"Yeah. We visited Alex," Scott explained, stroking her hair. "B-But there was a storm and that's why we're kind of late."

"What?" Jean was having trouble consuming his words.

"Don't you understand English, Red?" Rogue asked, casually walking upto them. "_We_ went to Hawaii," she explained, putting an emphasis on 'we'.

"Hey….you got contacts?" Amara asked, observing Rogue's ocean blue eyes.

"Oh I—Yes," Rogue said. "Yes I got contacts."

"Vhat's wrong with your voice?" Kurt asked, baffled at the absence of her Southern accent.

Rogue coughed loudly. "Really nasty coughs."

"Scott….." Jean tried to pull herself out of the shock. "Where….did…she…take you?"

Scott sighed, holding her close. " Hawaii."

"Whoa! Wait, wait!" Bobby waved his hands. "All this time we thought something kidnapped you and was killing you, you were in Hawaii having fun with those hot Hawaiian dancing girls?"

"Yeah—No!" Scott was getting frustrated. "I—we visited Alex!"

"Am I the only one whose like confused here?" Kitty asked. "Why did you go to Hawaii in the first place?"

"It wasn't planned it was—A wed—a gift from Rogue."

He received perplexed looks.

Scott sighed. "Listen, Rogue was just testing Carol's powers and asked me to tag along with her," he nodded towards Rogue. "The visit to Hawaii was her idea of a surprise."

"Surprise! Surprise!" Jean suddenly screeched, startling everyone. She glared daggers at Rogue, gripping unto Scott protectively. "Abducting you is surely a surprise!"

"Jean," He sighed wearily. "She didn't kidnap me. I went along."

"Yeah Jean……." Rogue began, gracefully taking a seat beside the sofa. "Why would I kidnap him? We live under the same roof. Oh and speaking of surprises…" She turned to the other mutants. "Got souvenirs for everyone."

In no time, the room went empty except for Scott, Jean and Rogue.

Scott nervously smiled at Jean and pulled her against himself. "I really missed you."

"Oh really?" She pulled herself back and glared at him. "Why didn't you bother informing _me_ you went along with her?"

"I didn't know we'll be going to Hawaii," Scott admitted honestly. "I-I just thought—"

"But you should've told me anyway!" She snapped in a hurtful tone.

"Red, does he have to tell you every time where he is? A guy needs privacy!" Rogue intervened.

"Privacy? You—you take him away from me and you're talking about privacy!" Jean lashed out at Rogue. "What were you thinking? How could you do that?"

"It was easy," Rogue said in a careless tone. "I knocked him out, put him in a bag and took him to Hawaii."

Jean's eyes widened.

"Uh….s-she didn't do anything like that Jean," Scott assured. He frowned worriedly when Jean seemed to be swooning. "Jean…?"

"I'm fine," she stated coldly. "Just dizzy."

He gently pushed her to lay back on the sofa. "I'll get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry," she said stubbornly, ignoring the stomach ache. She slowly closed her eyes.

"C'mon Jean. Don't be like that—" He stopped and sighed when she fell asleep. He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "She's going to hate me in the morning."

"Wonderful," Rogue smirked. "In a terrible sort of way," she added when Scott gave her a confused glance.

"Oh man…." Scott ran a hand through his hair, failing to notice Rogue licking her lips at this gesture. "Now I'm more scared to ask her to marr—Mpff!" He let out a muffled cry when Rogue suddenly came behind him and clamped a gloved hand over his mouth.

"Trust me…I know the difference between resting and sleeping," she whispered in his ear, nodding towards the sleeping Jean. "Try to be careful next time," she said, removing her hand.

"Finally!" Bobby came into the room, followed by the others. "I thought she'd never fall asleep!" He referred to Jean. "Oh and by the way, thanks for the stuff Scott. I deserve it after all the precious time I wasted trying to find you."

"Do us a favor mein friend and don't disappear vithout telling Jean," Kurt told Scott in a tired voice. "Ve were close to turning mad."

"Yeah like, she was like, if Scott isn't safe and sound in his bed, then no one sleeps!" Kitty complained.

"She also destroyed Mystique's new car. Man isMystique angry," Ray said.

"She was even refusing to eat!" Bobby pointed. "Didn't you notice she lost two pounds?"

"Ok that's enough guys!" Scott said, slightly angry. "I'm sorry ok? I accept the blame, but Jean, she was worried about me and if I was in her place, I certainly would've done the same things."

But Bobby went on. "And then, kidnapping your arch-nemesis Taryn and Duncan."

"K-Kidnapping? Taryn and D-Duncan?" Scott felt a wave of fear wash over him.

"Yeah." Bobby lowered his head. "Poor Duncan and his face...He's still unconscious."

"That's enough!" Jean suddenly jolted awake, scaring everyone except Rogue.

"You weren't sleeping—Oops!" Bobby quickly rushed out of the room followed by others.

"J-Jean y-you really didn't have to do so much. Just for finding me," Scott said shakily.

Jean hugged him tightly in response, almost crushing him. "Shut up," she mumbled into his neck. "I would turn the whole world upside down for you. I love you."

Scott only gulped. "I love y—" He was cut off by someone's coughing.

Jean gave Rogue a dirty look as she continued coughing. "Oh…..I'm so sorry. It's just my nasty throat. Please continue."

Jean turned back to Scott. "I'm hungry now."

* * *

"Rogue?" Remy called, peeking into her room. "Chere, you in here?" He closed the door with a disappointed sigh. "Hey! Nightcrawler!" He called when he spotted him. "Have you seen Rogue?" 

"Kitchen," he answered sleepily.

Remy headed there and surely found Rogue sitting at the table. She was dreamily gazing at the TV, even though the news was on.

"Rogue?" He called.

She didn't respond.

"Rogue?"

She stayed silent.

"Rogue?" He reached out his hand and touched her shoulder.

Rogue suddenly let out a startled cry, grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her head. Remy slammed through the kitchen table and unto the floor.

"R-R-Rogue….chere….dat hurts…" He managed to utter out.

"Good!" She glared down at him. "You should know better than to sneak behind my back, Lady Stalker!"

"Lady Stalker?" Remy said, as he painfully pulled himself up. "I-I didn't sneak. I called you."

"What do you want LePeau?" She asked in an annoyed tone. "Can't you let a girl rest in peace for two seconds?" She turned her attention back to the TV.

"What's wrong wid your voice chere?" Remy asked, rubbing his back. He then noticed something else. "You wearin contacts?"

"I've got a very bad case of throat infection," she answered sarcastically. "So stay away from me."

Remy did the exact opposite and came behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Non. I'm always gonna stay close to you. In sickness and in health."

"How bad…." Rogue said sweetly before screaming. " Logan! Remy's touchin meh somewhere Ah don't like!"

"What!" Remy exclaimed in shock, backing away from her.

"Hey! Ah got the Southern accent right! Finally!" Rogue said victoriously. "Round 'em up and giddiup critter!"

Remy only blinked. "Chere…you sure you feelin alright?"

"Yeah partner."

"Chere," he gently took her hand. "Let's go and see de good doc. Ok?"

"Hey!" She furiously pulled her hand away. "What do you think I am? Crazy?"

"Non. I'm just worried about you."

"Worried? Right! That's why you're plannin ta lock me away in the asylum!"

"Asylum? Non!" Remy said before he sighed. "Let's just forget dat ok? Are we still goin out?"

She gave him a confused look. "Out?"

"You said you wanted to go," Remy reminded. "Didn't you?"

"Oh….." Rogue frowned in concentration, trying to remember "Yes! Ah did say that."

"So….?"

"Wait a sec." She went to the refrigerator and opened it. "Yuck! Cannibal food!" She turned back to Remy. "Ok. Give me five minutes."

* * *

"Hmmm….." Belladonna murmured as her eyes surveyed Remy who was combing his hair. "Doesn't ma cher look so handsome?" She then sighed sadly. "But for someone else…." 

Remy let out an exasperated sigh. "Chere…..we discussed dis before—"

"I know. I'm sorry cher. I just love you so much—"

Remy cleared his throat. "Belle…."

"As a…..as …a….f-f-f—" She dug her fingernails in the pillow. "Friend," she finished between gritted teeth.

"Oui….Friends…." Remy turned back to the mirror. "Just like we were."

"Hmm….yes…" She agreed reluctantly before changing the subject. "So tell me about dis Rogue of yours. Is she a mutant too?" She inquired, sauntering over to her husband. "What exactly are her powers?"

"Chere?"

"Oui Remy?"

"Friends don't stick deir hands inside each others' pants," he said angrily and furiously pulled her hand out.

Belladonna gave him an innocent look. "Don't know how it got dere."

* * *

"Five minutes she says…." Remy mumbled to himself and knocked on Rogue's bedroom door. "Rogue! Chere! It's been over three hours! Are we goin or—" The door flew upon. Remy's mouth dropped open and his red-on-black eyes grew huge. 

"Hmm….You look…..acceptable," Rogue said flatly. "Let's just go. Ah'm hungry."

"……chere…..Rogue….chere……" Those were the only words Remy could utter.

"So……" Rogue raised her eyebrow, her high-heels tapping against the floor impatiently. "Ah'm here……Are we goin or not?"

"Chere…..chere…."

"Do you even want to go?" Rogue inquired.

"C-Chere…I…you need to…you need to…." He babbled, his eyes stuck on the dress Rogue was wearing. "….c-change. I-I …need you….change. Dis dress is….."

"Aww…you like it? Ah made it myself just now," Rogue stated proudly. "Ah recycled all mah old clothes…..." She pointed inside her room. The floor was covered by clothes, many torn apart, "and made this." She slowly spun around to give Remy a better view. "It feels like Ah'm wearin nothin."

"Feel?" Remy stared at her in complete astonishment. It looked like she was wearing nothing! Remy was sure she was naked when she had stepped out of her room. He was certain even Emma wouldn't go so far.

"Gah!" Someone suddenly yelped. "That dress is about to fall off!"

Rogue glared at Bobby, who had his eyes covered. "No it isn't."

"Chere, he's right. It is. You should change," Remy said hurriedly, pushing her inside the room before anyone else showed.

"Change!" Rogue burst, pushing Remy out of the room. "Remy…..h-how could you! A-Ah thought you loved me!"

"I-I do love you chere! I-I just….." Remy closed his eyes to stop them from wandering over Rogue's certain body parts, "….don't love de dress."

"Ah made this dress especially for you! Atleast you can _pretend_ that you like it!" She snapped.

"Of course I like de dress! I…tink it would be best you wear it on our honeymoon and not now."

"Honeymoon!" She shouted enraged. "Oh and when will that happen? When mah body is all wrinkly and old?"

"Hey!" Tabitha's voice interrupted them. "What is……going…..on?" She trailed off, blinking in surprise at Rogue's attire. She let out a whistle. "Wow….where in the world did you get this?"

"Ah made it," Rogue said proudly, seemingly forgetting that she was quarrelling with Remy. "Do you like it?"

"You made it?" Tabitha was truly amazed. "Shut up!"

"Oui! Shut up! It's only good for honeymoons!" Remy tired to gain Tabitha's support.

Tabitha grinned broadly at Rogue. "The guys are gonna drool….."

"The guys are gonna try to attack her!" Remy argued.

"You see? Remy hates me!" Rogue yelled and covered her face.

"I don't hate you!" Remy said incredulously, shocked that Rogue would even think such a thing. "I could never hate you! I love you so much, chere." He moved to pull Rogue into his arms but she stepped on his foot.

"Uh…." Tabitha sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose. She looked at Rogue quizzically. "Is that….your perfume?"

"Uh-Huh…just bought it. Do you like it?"

Tabitha gazed at her surprised. "You smell like a prostitute," she answered straightforward. She took out a small bottle from her pocket. She held it up and sprayed it on Rogue. "Much better……"

"Your powers!" Remy smiled triumphantly, realizing something. "Chere….you don't want anyone to bump into you, do you? You gotta change."

Rogue took his hand and ran it over her arm. "Ah'm not so naïve."

Remy felt a really light material covering her skin. "Dieu…."

"So let's go already!"

* * *

"Aha….Ah found it." 

"Chere!" Remy seemed like his eyes would pop out of their sockets and roll across the floor. "Rogue!" He yelled, attracting glances from the nearby tables, apart from those glances that were still on Rogue. "What are you doin!"

"Do you have a lighter?" Rogue asked, holding up what Remy recognized as one of Logan's cigars. "Ah forgot mine."

"Y-Y-You never smoke," he stammered.

"Of course Ah do! You should've taken the smoking-area Remy."

"Non!" He snatched the cigar. "Dese tings could kill you!"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous! Ah'm invulnerable, all thanks to the amazing Carol Danvers," she said, boastingly. "Ah should thank her for a lot of things. Don't you think so?"

Remy was unsure of what the hell was happening. "I don't know."

"Ok baby," Rogue said and put her feet on the table. She snatched a glass of champagne from a passing by waiter.

"Uh…chere? Don't tink people appreciate you sittin like dat," Remy whispered.

"Sittin like what?" Rogue asked before taking a delicate sip from her glass. She suddenly burped out loud. "Oops!" She giggled, rubbing her tummy. "Excuse mah manners sugah."

Remy had a blank expression on his face.

"So……" She placed the glass on the table and lowered her feet. "You were tellin me how much you love me."

Remy was at a loss of words.

"Hmphf! The service stinks here!" Rogue complained loudly.

"We've……only been here for one minute," Remy mentioned.

"It feels like two hours!" Rogue grumbled. "Let's go—Well hi…." She cooed at the waiter standing infront of her. "How may Ah serve you?"

"Uh…actually I'm here to serve you, Miss," he smiled down at her before handing them the menus.

"Right…." Rogue grinned, fanning herself with the menu. "My name is Rogue. What's yours?"

"Chere!" Remy exclaimed, dropping the menu. "What are you doin!"

"He's here to serve us! We should atleast know his name," Rogue snapped at her boyfriend before turning back to the waiter.

"Uh…I'm Kevin."

"Really? Kevin is the name of mah cousin."

"You don't have a cousin!" Remy said.

"You know the strangest thing?" Kevin chuckled at Rogue. "I have a cousin who looks exactly like yo—" He abruptly stopped when he felt a fork poking his thigh.

"Exactly like who?" A smirking Remy asked. "Don't tink I get your _point_….."

Kevin gulped when he felt the fork sliding upward. "Uh…S-So what will you h-h-have?"

"Hmm….let's see….Ah'll have….two of these three of these…." Rogue finished after two minutes. "Ah'm sure the _love of mah life _can afford it."

Remy smiled as he placed the fork on the table. "Ma chere's got an appetite." He slid his hand into his pocket to see if the credit card was still there. "And of course I'll be able to afford anythin for mon chere."

Rogue's eye brow shot up. "Really?" She turned to Kevin with a smile. "On second thought, forget what Ah said before. Bring everthin on the menu."

Kevin blinked. "A-Are you sure?"

Remy turned pale. "Chere, how will you be able to—"

Rogue smiled at Remy sweetly. "Ah have you ta share with me, Remy."

"I think you should take your check book out Sir," Kevin whispered to Remy before leaving.

"Rogue," Remy began seriously. "Chere, what is goin on? Why you actin like dis?" He got an annoyed look on his face. "Are you even listenin to me?"

Rogue was smiling at someone across the table. She winked at the person.

Remy cleared his throat. "Rogue?"

She was still preoccupied.

"Rogue?"

"Yeah, what did you say Billy?" She asked distantly, still gazing ahead.

Remy clenched his teeth. "It's Remy."

"Oh yeah Remy….." Rogue wasn't a bit affected. She turned back to him. "What were you sayin?"

"I……" Remy just forgot. He shook his head. "I've got somethin for you." He pulled out a case and opened it to reveal a golden necklace with rubies set into an integrated pendant.

"Oh for me?" She gasped, placing a hand over her heart. "Remy….it looks….it looks….so……so…..awful!"

Remy was taken aback. "What!"

"You don't expect me ta wear that horrible lookin thing, do you?"

"Horrible?" Remy again eyed the necklace. "N-Non. I wouldn't."

"Good. Return it and get me a fur coat."

Remy hesitantly nodded, at her request. "Ok." He was putting back the necklace when his eyes incidentally fell upon some attractive woman.

"Ah saw that you pervert!" Rogue's yell almost made him jump out of his skin. "You were checkin her out, weren't you?"

"N-Non! R-Remy just looked at her—"

"Ah know damn well where you looked at!" Rogue suddenly gasped. "Ahm Ah not good enough for you? Just tell me! Say it! Say that Ah'm fat and ugly!"

"Fat and ugly?" Remy was aghast.

Rogue gasped. "You called me fat and ugly! So now you want to leave me?"

"I-I would never look at another woman again!" Remy said in a pleading voice.

"Ah'm sorry that Ah can't have a super sexy figure you desire like her! And that Ah can't please you sexually!"

Remy was completely lost. "Rogue you're not fat! I'll love you no matter if you're fat, thin or average! A-And I don't want you to please me sexually or any other way!"

Rogue softened. "Really?"

"Yes really!" Remy collapsed against his chair. "Mon Dieu…."

"Ok," Rogue giggled. "Ah'm sorry….." She again giggled and leaned on her side, just in time to touch a passing by man's butt.

Remy completely lost it. "Why de hell did you touch dat guy's butt!"

"R-Remy…..y-you yelled at me…y-you yelled at me….." She whimpered, tears forming in her eyes.

"What!" Remy's exclaimed, bolting up from his seat. "I-I didn't yell at you!"

"You did it again! I-It was an accident...m-mah hand accidentally—Oh but you won't understand!" She broke down and cried.

He quickly came beside her. "Chere? Chere? Chere, I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Don't cry! Please don't cry! I'm sorry!"

"No!" Rogue screamed, getting unto her feet. "Get away from me!"

"I'm sorry!" Remy dropped on his knees and wrapped his arms tightly around her legs. If this is what would take for her not to leave, so be it.

"Let me go!" Rogue shouted. "You jerk! Get your slimy Cajun paws off mah butt!"

"I didn't touch your butt!" Remy practically screeched, releasing her legs.

"This is goodbye for good!" Rogue was storming out of the restaurant, but Remy blocked her path. "Get out of mah way before Ah do somethin you'll regret!"

"Non!" Remy remained fixated near the entrance. "I'm not letting you leave."

"Fine then!" She climbed up on the table. "Hey! Ah'm auctionin off mah boyfriend! Any one interested?"

A few hands rose.

Remy could only stare.

"So let's start the bidding."

"50,000 dollars," a feeble voice said followed by a cough before anyone else could speak.

"Wow….50, 000 that could buy me a—I-I mean going once, going twice, he's sold!" Rogue announced. "Sold to….uh….where are you?"

"Here I am dear." Another cough before the person came into view.

"Mon Dieu….." Remy was horrified as a practically ancient woman wheeled upto him.

"Hmm……" She murmured closely inspecting Remy from all angles.

"He's 100 percent hetero." Rogue cleared her throat and held out her palm. "So if you may…."

"Oh of course…." She chuckled and handed Rogue a check.

"Shopping here I come….." Rogue grinned widely as she held the check. "You enjoy mah ex-boyfriend Granny."

"Oh I will…." She licked her worn lips and took Remy's hand in her gnarled worn fingers. "It's been forty-five years since my third husband died……that is such a long time…."

"Rogue!" Remy abruptly broke free from her grasp and rushed to stop Rogue. "Rogue, stop!"

"Not again!" Rogue groaned when he again obstructed her path. "Listen if you don't get out of mah way, this time Ah'm goin ta kill you!"

"Den……" He picked up a knife from a nearby table. "Kill me. I won't be able to live without you."

Rogue smiled and took the knife. "Your wish is mah command….."

Everyone gasped.

"Suicide is not murder people….." She told them and held the knife high, about to stab Remy.

"Young lady, if you're going to kill him then I suggest you return my money."

"Oh, of course Granny." Rogue handed her the check back. She turned to Remy.

Remy gazed at her with sad eyes. "I'll always love you Rogue…..."

"Even if Ah'm about ta give you a painfully horrible death?" Rogue asked with a smirk.

Remy remained serious. "Oui." He answered without any hesitation. "After you're done, bury Remy's body where no one can ever find it. Don't want you to go to jail."

That seemed to hit a chord in Rogue. She looked at the crowd, whose sympathy Remy had gained. "Grrr…Stupid people…..stupid eyes…stupid Rogue…..stupid words….stupid Remy….." The knife dropped from her hands. She growled and turned to Remy. "Let's go you jerk!" She then stalked out of the restaurant.

A giddy Remy was about to follow her, but a tight squeeze on his butt froze him. "If things don't go well….you can always make an old woman happy….."

"Uh…." Remy nervously chuckled and gently removed Granny's groping hand. "Merci Granny. Remy will tink about it."

* * *

"Idiot." 

"Did you say somethin Rogue?"

"No…..nothin at all……_darlin_," Rogue said, leaning her back more against Remy. She gazed down at the sea below. "I'm—Ah'm just admrin the beautiful view……" She purred. "Not to mention thinking of pushing you off the cliff," she muttered under her breath.

"Beautiful view?" He grinned, wrapping his arms around her. "Of Remy?"

"The sea….." She gave him a look of disgust. "And your remains splattered across the beach," she whispered to herself. She felt Remy's body suddenly tense up.

"Hmm….is somethin wrong?" She asked curiously.

Remy remained silent for a few moments. "Non."

"Ah'm goin ta keep askin till you get a headache."

Remy sighed and turned her to face him. "Rogue….we've known each other for—"

"If you ask me ta marry you, Ah swear ta God Ah'm goin ta jump off this cliff," Rogue interrupted him and supported her point by stepping back towards the edge.

Remy blinked. "Non. Maybe some other time."

"Well good. What were you goin ta say?

"I…..I've been keepin somethin from you," he began, looking away.

"A secret?"

"Oui. I-I tried b-but never could tell you……I was….I was scared. Please forgive me….." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Rogue, I-I-I'm—"

"Attracted ta men?" Rogue finished.

"What! Non!" Remy said horrified. "No! W-What gave you dat idea!"

Rogue shrugged. "You were starin at the manager's butt. Hehe…Ah don't blame you. Ah was also….captivated."

"I was starin at his wife's butt!" Remy shouted. He realized something. "You were starin at de manger's butt?"

"Let's not talk about butts and get back ta the part where you're goin ta tell me that you're breakin-up with me," Rogue said in one breath.

"Non!" Remy was really losing his temper. "I-I'm not breakin-up wid you!"

"Oh for the love of God! Then what is it?" Rogue growled impatiently.

"I have a wife!" Remy yelled in frustration. His eyes widened, realizing what he had just said.

Rogue narrowed her eyes. "You have a……wife?"

Remy's lip quivered. "Oui."

"That's………..that's………" Rogue was speechless. "That's great!"

Remy was stunned. Rogue was happy!

"Freedom!" Rogue let out a squeal of joy and began dancing happily.

"Rogue!" He cried and grabbed her wrist before she accidentally stepped over the edge of the cliff. "Be careful! You could've fallen!"

"I was so right! You are going to dump Rogu—I mean me."

"Non! I'm not dumpin you!" He said for the millionth time. "De marriage was a mistake I'm divorcin her."

Rogue instantly stopped. "What?"

"I'm divorcin Belle."

"You…you monster!" Rogue grabbed him angrily. "What about your children?"

"We don't have any children," Remy said. "De whole marriage was just to bring peace between our Guilds. I never wanted it. De only one I'd ever want to spend my life wid is you."

"Oh." Rogue's eyes twitched. "Could you excuse me for a second?"

Remy blinked when she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"God, is there any way to make you hate me!" She screamed, pulling her hair.

"Hate you?" Remy was dumbfounded. "Why would I hate you?"

"God! I'm so sick and tired of trying!" Rogue dropped on her knees. "After all I put you through tonight, why don't you just dump me and get on with your worthless life!"

"Chere….." He kneeled down and gently stroked her hair. "Is dere some dare dat de girls gave you dat I don't know about?"

"There you go again! Blaming her crimes on others! You don't believe for a second your Rogue can do any wrong!"

"Rogue, what are you talkin about?" A baffled Remy asked.

"I don't know how Rogue puts up with you, but I've had it! This is my body now! So my rules! Rule number one: You're not my boyfriend! So go back to your wife and reproduce or something!"

Remy who had been listening, realized something in horror. "You're not Rogue………"

"I'm not Rogue…" She mimicked his voice. "It took you approximately fours and a half hour to figure that out? Wow! Genius!"

"Mystique!" Remy furiously grabbed her. "What is all dis? What have you done with Rogue?"

"You idiot!" She easily broke free from his hold. "Here let me tell you something…." She leaned closed to his ear. "I'm not Mystique!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Mon Dieu!" Remy covered his ears. "Who de hell are you den?"

"I am the innocent girl you helped you're girlfriend kill yesterday."

It took Remy a moment to sort through his jumbled thoughts. "Ms. Marvel? Carol Danvers?"

"Duh, you moron," she said angrily. "Thanks to you, I'm stuck in this fat, hideous, vampiric body!" She looked down at herself and scowled. "Now I need to go on a diet and get a tan! Oh, I hope you're happy!"

"W-What—H-How—Where's Rogue?" Remy demanded, dreading the possibility that Rogue could be trapped in the comatose body of Carol. "Where is she?"

"To be honest, I don't know," Carol said shrugging before grabbing him by the collar. "But I do know where you're going……"

"Do whatever you want," Remy said boldly. "Rogue will come for me. De X-men—"

"Uh...not when she finds out that you're married—Oh wait, I'm Rogue right now so I'm not coming back for you sweetheart," she said and giggled. "What do you say we go to a place where no one will ever be able to find us…..."

* * *

Belladonna paced back and forth in the room in vexation. What was taking Remy so long? He must've told her everthing by now and Rogue should've dumped him by now. "For her own sake, Skunky should leave him……" 

Belladonna strolled upto the window and sighed irritatingly. "If dat man doesn't get back here in five seconds I'm—" She was cut short by a sound of car pulling over. "What?" She frowned, when she only saw Rogue.

"Where the heck were you! This is the last time I cover for you!" Kitty hissed to Rogue.

"Yeah what ever, park the car," Rogue said airily handing her the keys.

"Where's Remy?" Kitty asked.

"He's back in New Orleans. Some important……mission."

"What!" Belladonna exclaimed. "Dat can't be true……"

Rogue yawned. "Good night Cathy…" She then flew up to her room.

Kitty blinked. "Who's Cathy?"

Moving as silently as she could, Belladonna followed Rogue to her room.

"Let's see...Scott guess what? Ah'm single again! Now why don't you dump Jean and come to me?" Rogue said before giggling, completely oblivious to the presence of Belladonna entering the room. "Oh Scott! S-Somethin h-h-horrible happened….h-he dumped me!" She began in a quivering voice. "H-He left me a-and now Ah'm all alone and….fragile….No. That sounds too desperate," she concluded. "Scott, I-I have some bad news and it's…….Jean is cheating on you. Yeah…." She brightened. "That sounds much better."

Belladonna rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. "Bon jour."

Rogue was startled and whirled to face her. "Oh. Hello," She relaxed after a second. "And how mah Ah help you?"

Belladonna frowned. That was strange. Why wasn't Rogue surprised to see her? "Quoi?"

"What's a quoi?" Rogue asked. "Don't you speak English?"

"Je pas(I don't)," Belladonna rolled her eyes. "Conasse(Silly bitch)."

"Well let's see if I can communicate," Rogue cleared her throat. "Je prends un bain tous les jours (I take a bath everyday) which means get out so Ah can get some beauty sleep!" To emphasize her point, she pointed at the door.

"Très intéressant(Very interesting)…." Belladonna murmured curiously, the change in Rogue's accent didn't go unnoticed.

"Ok this is kind of gettin annoyin." Rogue put her hands on her hips. "What do you want Frenchie? Clothes? CDs? Take everythin! Ah don't care!"

Belladonna glared at her. "Où est Remy?"

"Oh so you want Remy." Rogue gave her an irritated look. "Remy go to New Orleans. You know, New Orleans? Mardi Gras? Where all women are sluts?" Rogue flashed to make her point clear. "And beads? Understand?"

"I know him better dan anyone else. He isn't dere," Belladonna said. "Where is he?"

"Oh so you do know English." Rogue said as she walked over to her. "And who are you supposed to be? His overprotective sister?"

"Try overprotective wife."

"Wife!" Rogue exclaimed. "Oh so you're Mrs. LeBeau!" She took Belladonna's hand and shook it. "It's a pleasure meeting you! Remy has told me—Actually, nothing about you."

Belladonna felt Rogue's hand crushing hers. She managed to keep a straight face and smiled. "Oh he hasn't?" All her plans of killing Rogue right now were slowly dimming.

"Yeah. Oh how rude of me. Take a seat," Rogue easily picked her up and tossed her over to the bed a few feet away.

"Well……..aren't you a strong femme…" Belladonna smiled between clenched teeth and balled fists. No doubt, trying to kill Rogue right now would be suicide.

"Yeah. Ah eat mah green vegetables," Rogue responded.

"And I suppose you won't happen to have any weaknesses….?"

"Kryptonite maybe," Rogue said with a shrug. "Why? Are you plannin on killin me?" She joked.

Belladonna chuckled, deciding to play along. "Maybe."

"Hmm….Honestly, I imagined you to be an old lady. I mean, Remy just wanting a divorce—"

"Mademoiselle," Belladonna stood up. "I don't care about dat. Just tell me where Remy is."

"Oh, don't worry," Rogue put an arm around her shoulder. "I'll take you to him. It's the least I can do after stealing him and dumping him. You must think I'm awful."

"Yes I do." Belladonna was losing her patience. "Now take me to him."

"Fine," she agreed. "But I apologize for the inconvenience."

"I don't care about any inconvenience."

"Well then…." Rogue suddenly slapped her face with the back of her palm, instantly knocking her out cold. "I guess there's no problem then." She hauled Belladonna over her shoulder and leapt out of the window. "Oof! You're so heavy!" She grunted as she hovered past the dark bedroom windows. "Huh?" She uttered and peered inside the dimly lit room.

Jean sleepily stared at her reflection. An invisible hand picked up the hairbrush from the dresser and began combing her hair.

"Hmm….." Rogue murmured to herself before smiling. "I believe I have room for one more passenger."

* * *

**A/N:** I love being evil…hehe….now REVIEW! I love reviews too! 


	20. Dream, Reality & Gifts?

**Note:** First of all thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing! Really, really sorry for not updating sooner. I think I mentioned the reason before a hundred times….EXAMS. Well they're over now. Actually they'd been over for almost a month now but then power breakdowns occurred and after that, something went wrong with the computer. (Sigh) Guess somebody or something didn't want me to update my fics, lol.

**Baby Lion:** Aww….such a cute nick you got there. Here's another chappie for you little cub

**ishandahalf: **No one needs to get the real Rogue back, because she didn't go anywhere. Ofcourse Carol cares that Remy has a wife _(Evil laugh) _And of course nothing will happen to the sexy muffin of a cajun….Hehe……..

**Ripdos A.K.A The Bad Ash: **Lol, Carol _is_ trouble. Cheerleaders may appear at the worst time, depending that my mind doesn't change by then.

**Pyro Lady: **Those scenes are so clichéd….I'm aiming for something better. Well I do hope I come up with something like that soon, lol.

**SickmindedSucker: **How could you think such an evil thing? Letting Rogue take control at the most unfortunate time? That would be just so cruel. Oh well alright. Of course Remy won't be mad at Rogue….but will Rogue be mad at Remy? Hehe…..

**Raniatlw: **Thank you. Lol, yeah to me Scogue kinda sounds like a dead seagull. But Rott will sound more weird 0.o and Rott can also mean Rahne/Scott, lol and Jott can mean Jamie/Scott too. I just need to get the images out now while you read the chapter 0.o

**bored247,** **Ro, Nikki GreenLeaf: **Lol,don't worry Rogue is back, so don't destroy anything guys.

**Chica De Los Ojos Café: **Yup Remy knows.Yes one person will notice Rogue's err…strange behavior in this chappie. Sadly, no one will be able to understand her.

**Sangofanatic, SaraColdHeart: **Thanks for reviewing!

**Hope you Enjoy!**

"Mmm……" Jean murmured happily, feeling something warm caressing her cheek. "Five more minutes Scott." She giggled when Scott pecked her. "Good morning to you too…." She buried her face into the pillow and sighed. "I promise, five minutes and then I'm up."

Instead of answering 'ok' and leaving, Scott pecked her again, harder this time. Jean grew slightly annoyed. "Stop it Scott….." The third peck was painful. "Ouch! Hey! What's the big idea—_Oh my God_! _Scott_! Stop! _Stop_!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs when her hair was yanked back forcefully. To her added shock, she fell into water.

She was glad that she didn't open her mouth to scream again, for when she opened her eyes, she was underwater. A swarm of fishes swam past her.

Remembering she was a human, Jean quickly kicked her feet and swam up to the surface. Coughing out water from her mouth, she attempted to push aside her soaked hair from her face. "Salty?" She uttered, at the taste. "Sea water?" She frantically looked around. Her eyes widened. Water……everywhere there was nothing but water. "T-T-The sea?"

The seagulls screeched at her in response. One swooped down.

"Hey! Shoo!" She shushed them, waving her hands. "Go away!"

They all scattered. Three of them landed themselves on her floating mattress.

Jean just looked around wildly, wondering how the hell she got here. And what was more baffling, how did her mattress get here? It made no sense except—

"This has to be the worst nightmare—_Ouch_!"

A peck on the head by another sea-gull confirmed this was real. But still how did she end up in the ocean? What happened? All she remembered was going to bed……then…that's all…..

Could it be possible she was suffering from some kind of amnesia? Jean rubbed her forehead, trying to find a wound that might explain all this, but there was none. She knew who she was, her family and friends, but no idea how she got here.

"Ok don't panic," she told herself calmly, pulling herself back on her mattress. "I-I can just fly back to shore….." She looked around. "Whichever way it is." She flew up to a considerable height and scanned the area. "Oh boy…." She uttered, finding no trace of land, just the sea stretching far across the horizon. "I'll just use my telepathy and everything will be ok," she assured herself. After almost two minutes of scanning she gave up. She couldn't sense any signs of life…human life.

She levitated down, forcing herself not to panic. "Atleast I won't die of dehydration—_Ouch_!_ Would you stop that_!" She snapped at the seagull that had just pecked her.

* * *

"Wake up! It's time to wake up!" 

"Mmm…..?" Rogue groaned in her sleep and began stirring. Jean's voice continued ordering her to wake-up. _'Go away…..'_ Rogue communicated her annoyance mentally. _'Let me sleep.'_

"Wake-up! Wake up now!" Jean sounded more like those talking alarm clocks than a normal person trying to wake-up a sleeping fellow.

Rogue growled, decided on waking up and giving Jean a nice long list of impolite words she had learned over the span of time. "Wha—Ack! Mpff?" She frowned when she felt something in her mouth, making her speech incoherent. Was she sucking on her thumb?

Rogue pulled it out of her mouth. It was a pen. She stared at it, wondering how the hell a pen got into her mouth or for the matter of fact, what was she doing with the pen in the first place and……

Rogue suddenly realized something. Why had she been sleeping anyway? It had been six in the evening when she, Jean and Kitty got back from the mall. She looked out the window and frowned in confusion. Why were the birds singing like it was morning?

When she was about to move, something crunched underneath her back. She rolled over and found a crumpled piece of paper. Tentatively picking it up, she brought it close to her face, blinking away the drowsiness from her eyes to read

_Dear anybody-who's-reading-this,_

_I'm going to check out some colleges today. I'm not sure when I'll be returning. Don't worry for me. I'll be absolutely fine._

_Love_

♥_Jean ♥_

Rogue understood the words clearly, but the note made no sense to her. She looked around the room, believing Jean was present but there was no one. It didn't even seem like someone had been there a few seconds ago. Strange….surely she didn't imagine the voice. It sounded so real.

"Hmm…." She turned back to the note, pondering. Did Jean make a photo copy of her leave of absence and distributed it to everyone? That could be the only explanation instead of Jean leaving a note exclusively for Rogue.

Her glance moved from the pen in her hand to the note then back again. _'No….'_ Rogue removed the immediate thought that came to her head. _'That's just…nah!'_

_Ring Ring_

Rogue located the sound. It was her cell-phone, lying on the nightstand. "That's strange…" Who would call her this early in the morning? Irene? She answered it. "Hello?"

"It's about time!" The voice was completely unfamiliar. "You won't believe what happened! Paul proposed to me!"

Rogue just grew more baffled. "Uh…that's great. Who the hell are you?"

"Uh…Sara? Your sister?"

"Sister?" Whatever drowsiness trying to surrender her body to sleep, vanished. "Ah don't have a sister!"

"Huh? Oh…you aren't Jean, are you?"

"No!" Rogue responded vehemently.

"Oops!" Sara realized her blunder. "But anyway whoever you are, give her the good news ok?" There was a squeal before she hung up.

Rogue blinked in utter confusion. Why did she get Sara's call on her cell—"Wait a second…." The cell phone she was holding, it wasn't hers. She didn't have a smiling teddy bear wallpaper, neither did she have a camera attached. Her cell-phone was the simple one. No doubt by the call, this belonged to Jean. But, how did it get here?

'_Maybe Jean accidentally left it when she was leavin her note,' _Rogue assumed. "Hmm…." Curiosity got the best of her and she began browsing through the contents. "Alright….." She discovered where Jean's voice had come from earlier when she clicked the file wake-up call. "Nice alarm clock Jean," she mumbled sarcastically and began browsing through the picture gallery.

"Hmm…." There were pictures of Logan; really nice pictures of Scott in different poses which Rogue spent a great deal of time looking over before moving on. There were pictures of Kurt and Bobby fooling around, Kitty's seventeenth birthday and only one of Rogue, with a book hiding her face. Well she told Jean not to take it.

"Eww….." Rogue uttered disgusted at the picture of Jean and Scott kissing. This definitely deserved to get deleted. She moved onto the videos. "Hey! Where did you get this?" She asked as the scene opened with Remy lying on one of the pool chairs, wearing only a pair of shorts.

He slid his glasses down and grinned at the camera. _"Dis one must be for your personal collection?"_ He began playing with the hem of his shorts_. "Remy will be more dan happy to go all de way for you Jeannie."_

"_Very funny Gambit,"_ Jean's voice snapped before the camera moved to Scott.

Rogue rolled her eyes. If she had been there, she would've whacked him on the head for that. "Oh…uh…you look nice…Scott…." She grinned absent-mindedly, regretting she didn't join her friends.

"_Hey Jean!"_ Tabitha called. _"Here's a nice ring tone me and Amara composed for you."_

Grinning evilly, they took a deep breath and began screaming at the top of their lungs.

Rogue quickly closed the video before her eardrums burst. She moved to the next one. This one began with Logan trying to avoid the camera.

"_Smile Logan!" _Jean giggled.

"_You must be out of your mind, Red."_

"_C'mon Logan. Please?"_

"_If you bring Chuck in a ballerina's costume with a big bow on his bald head, I won't smile!"_

Rogue giggled and moved on.

This one began with a high-pitch squeal. "Scott!" There was a giggle before smooching sounds.

Rogue quickly closed the file. "Ah swear ta God if you have porno videos of yourself Jean, Ah'm tellin the Professor," she swore under her breath and opened the next video.

This was in the kitchen._ "Whoa! Oh man…."_ Scott laughed at the camera_. "You scared me."_

There was a giggle. _"I'm sorry Scott."_

Rogue raised an eyebrow. That didn't sound like Jean. It sounded more like someone in-between a drunken Kitty and Tabitha.

"_Uh…what are you doing up so late?"_

"_Making movies."_

"_Oh that's nice."_ Scott quickly hid his face with a milk carton. _"I probably look awful at 3 in the morning so if you don't mind?"_

"Awful?" Rogue snorted. "Yeah right….."

"_Scott, you look absolutely photogenic."_

"Yeah, Ah agree."

"_Uh…thanks. Well I'm off to bed. You should probably go to sleep too."_

"_I don't know. One day we will sleep forever. So why now?"_

Rogue frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

"_Because our bodies can't function properly without sleep_?" Scott suggested, folding his arms. _"And it's my responsibility that everyone is in bed."_

"_Oh."_ The person giggled. _"Then you should make sure I'm all dressed and tucked in my bed too, shouldn't you?"_

Rogue rolled her eyes. This definitely was none other than the sultry Emma Frost.

Scott shrugged, naïve as usual regarding the true intentions of the person. _'Yeah, I guess so.'_

"_But how about a last scene? Just you and me?"_

"_Oh…I-I don't know."_

"_Pleeeeaseee Scott?"_

Scott sighed. _"Alright."_

"_Ready? Well say cheese."_ The camera moved to the person. Rogue gasped in surprise.

"_Uh…Cheese."_ With her head against Scott's shoulder, the strap of her skimpy nightgown threatening to fall off her shoulder, lowered lashes and a very seductive smile, the movie ended on the person's face.

"_Who the freakin hell is that_!" Rogue shrieked, almost dropping the cell-phone. It was her, but it couldn't be her! Leaning against Scott like that, with her arm around his waist wasn't something she could forget so easily. She would never even touch Scott like that! Oh God, she would never even step out of the room without a bra, which the Rogue in the movie was obviously not wearing underneath her nightgown.

"Mystique…." Rogue growled. It had to be. Who else could it be? Her evil twin from another dimension? What was she up to now?

_Ring Ring_

Rogue was about to switch off the cellphone but stopped when she saw the number. She quickly answered it. "Remy? Is that you?" She asked, confused as to why Remy would be calling on Jean's cell-phone.

There was deathly silence from the other line and Rogue was afraid Remy had hung up.

"Non."

"Non what?" Rogue asked confused.

"Dis is not Remy. You made a mistake chere. I need to speak to Jean Grey. It's urgent."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Stop kiddin Remy. Ah know it's you. Why are you callin on Jean's cell?"

"I told you, dis is not Remy. Dis is…uh…..Marvin." It seemed like he was trying to disguise his voice, but failed. "Give de phone to Jean chere. It's….it's important. About her parents."

"Okay….." Rogue decided to play along. "What about them…uh… Marvin?"

"I need to tell de lady herself _cherie_."

Rogue was surprised. He sounded angry.

"Well Jean's not here. So you get me!" She said heatedly. "Now what about her parents?"

There was another pause.

"What did you do wit Jean?"

"What? What are you talkin about? Remy, what's the matter with you?"

"Nothin's de matter wit me! I'm just goin crazy!" He snapped. "Other dan dat, I'm fine!"

"Okay….." Rogue raised her eyebrow. "So what did you want again—Hello? Hey! Hello? Oh Great!" She grumbled when the line was abruptly cut. That had to be the strangest encounter she ever had with Remy LeBeau.

She furiously began punching in his cell-phone number. "That man has a lot of explainin ta do—" She stopped her grumbling when her finger went right through the cellphone, breaking it beyond repair. "Oh no……" There goes evidence, along with Jean's cellphone. Super strength really wasn't fun anymore.

Rogue then realized something. "Super strength…..Carol……….." The events of yesterday came back to her. She looked around, expecting to find the specter, but there was no one. Was it all a dream? "A nightmare…." She smiled in relief. It had to be. A comatose Carol accusing her of murder and Scott giving her an engagement ring for safe keeping, it just sounded crazy!

Rogue chuckled as she got up. She ran a quick hand through her hair and began moving toward the door. "_What in the world_!" She screeched on catching her reflection in the full-length mirror. Mascara streaking down her cheeks, lipstick smudged on her chin but what was most shocking was her clothing.

She looked down at herself and touched her nightgown. She whimpered. The good news was, the person in the video wasn't Mystique….and the bad news was….well it wasn't Mystique.

* * *

"Oh….shut up…" Amara grumbled half-asleep as her alarm clock buzzed in her head. "I command you to shut up!" She pressed the off button but it still didn't stop. 

"Turn it off 'Mara….." Jubilee mumbled sleepily from her bed across the room.

Amara pushed her fist down on the alarm clock, hard. It finally stopped.

Satisfied, Amara snuggled against the pillow, hoping to get a little sleep before Jean barraged into the room to wake them up for school. To her surprise, her alarm clock suddenly came to life.

"Turn into off," Jubilee mumbled. "I wanna sleep."

"I turned it off." Amara moved her hand to shut the clock for good, but wasn't able to locate it.

"Alarm clocks are supposed to wake people. But here, they just put them back to sleep."

Amara frowned at the unfamiliar voice. She opened her eyes. Emma was standing near her bed, holding the clock in her hand.

"Now isn't that strange?" Emma said, shutting off the clock.

"Thanks. Now if you don't mind Miss Frost, I'd like to get back to sleep."

"Back to sleep? Today is Monday, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yes! That's why I'd like to get a little more sleep!"

The frustration in Amara's voice seemed to go unnoticed. "Won't that result in reaching school late?"

Emma's presence was really annoying Amara. "Being late is a regular routine for us."

"Not under my watch," Emma said. "So I'll just say this once. Get up."

"Who are you to order us?" Amara asked rudely, for the fact her sleep was disturbed. "Emma."

She received a look of disapproval. "It's Miss Frost to you, luv. Hmm….I believe I have to teach manners here too."

"Teach?" Jubilee yawned, stretching her arms. "What do you mean teach?"

"Oh didn't anyone inform you? Charles was nice enough to place me in charge of the younger mutants for awhile." Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "And I expect you to cooperate. Do we understand each other?"

"No," Amara and Jubilee said simultaneously and lied back on the bed. "Come back after twenty minutes."

About five seconds later, their pillows and covers were snatched followed by the curtains being opened, blinding the girls with sunlight.

"_Hey_!" They both cried indignantly.

"I'm a patient woman. But sometimes, I wish all children had a single neck so I was tying a rope around it."

"Uh….Alright……we're awake," Amara quickly got up, slightly scared by the tone of Emma's voice. Jubilee also followed her example.

Emma cleared her throat when the girls were heading for the door. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Uh…no?" Amara responded.

Emma eyed their unmade beds.

Amara blinked. Was she serious? She wanted them to make their beds? "Jean!" She hollered. "Jean, you better come here!"

"Jean Grey can't hear you. Hmm…and I've observed she's been too lenient with you children."

"_Hey_! We're not children!" Amara snapped.

"Yeah!" Jubilee agreed.

"Oh really? Then…." Emma walked over to Amara's stuffed toys' collection. "You won't be needing this." Amara's bear went right out the window. "And this….." Another stuffed toy followed.

"_What are you doing_!" Amara screeched.

"Children play with these things," Emma said, holding up a stuffed bunny. "And since you're not children, I don't see any need of these dust-filled things occupying space."

"Fine! W-We're just children!" Amara hated to surrender, but her toys couldn't protect themselves against Emma.

"Why didn't you say so before?" Emma smiled. "Now like good little children, make your beds."

They were about to protest, but stopped when Emma held up the stuffed bunny, only this time she had her diamond-plated finger on its throat. "Unless you want Mr. Bunny to lose his head……"

Without another word, they began making their beds.

"And I thought Jean was bad," Jubilee mumbled under her breath as they worked.

Amara just grumbled something incoherent.

"Very nice," Emma commented after they were done. "Very nice indeed……."

"Thanks," Amara said dryly.

"Now….." She turned to the girls, "tidy up this whole room."

"_What_!" The girls exclaimed.

Emma snorted. "What's the use of two tidy beds when the whole room looks like a disaster-hit area?"

"We're going to be late for school!" Jubilee pointed.

"Not unless you skip breakfast or stop whining and start working!" Emma practically snarled. "Take an example of the boys. They're being such little gentlemen."

"Yeah, I wonder why!" Amara huffed and began cleaning the room with Jubilee.

"I have some important things to take care of," she said, moving to leave. "Oh and in case you've forgotten, I'm a telepath. So trying to run away from work won't be successful." Saying that, she left.

When they were done, they tiredly emerged into the corridor.

"She's…..she's _crazy_! How are we going to survive her training sessions?" Jubilee asked fearfully.

"Replacement," Amara answered.

"Where are we going to find that?"

Both girls smiled on spotting Rogue step out of her room.

"Rogue!" Amara and Jubilee each clung to her arm.

"Did we tell you how much we love you lately?" Jubilee asked, batting her eyelashes. She frowned when Rogue didn't respond. "Hey, are you ok?"

"What happened yesterday?" Rogue asked in a state of daze.

"Yesterday? Forget about yesterday Rogue! We need you today. We need you to go to the Professor and tell him you would love to take on some responsibility; Responsibility like being in charge of us."

"No, really tell me what happened yesterday," Rogue didn't seem to listen to Amara's whole speech. "Ah….Ah just can't remember."

"You two aren't supposed to be talking in the corridor."

Jamie had his arms folded and wore a look of disapproval.

"Good morning to you too Jamie," Jubilee greeted sarcastically. "And why can't we talk in the corridor?"

"Emma's orders."

"And who are you supposed to be?"

"The monitor," he said proudly.

"Oh how cute," Amara gushed, rolling her eyes.

"Jamie, how could you! So you're on her side now?" Jubilee just glared at him. "You're a traitor, Jamie."

Jamie just blinked in confusion. "What's a traitor?"

"Ok people whatever! Just tell me what happened yesterday!" Rogue finally burst. "Half of mah clothes are gone and the rest are torn ta shreds!"

Jamie frowned before realization spread across his face. He turned to Rogue. "You promised to take me flying!"

Rogue gave him a confused look. "Uh….Flyin?"

"Yeah," Jamie nodded his little head. "After school, remember?"

Rogue shifted her eyes nervously. "Well…Ah…uh…."

The look of disappointment that was slowly creeping across Jamie's face was too much for her.

"Of course Ah remember!" Rogue slapped her forehead and forced herself to smile. "How can Ah forget that?"

"Gee…Jamie," Jubilee began dryly, "you wouldn't want to leave your Mistress Emma all alone now."

Jamie stuck his tongue out at her. "Emma said she would let me go wherever I want if I'm a good boy."

"Good?" Amara laughed. "Guess you can forget your flying lessons."

"Emma also said that if you don't listen to me you'll suffer a fate worst than Wolfsbane," Jamie added.

Amara instantly stopped laughing. "And what happened to Rahne?"

"She's a wolf, she can't change back," Danielle replied as she and Rahne joined the rest of the group. "She has been trying to tell me something all morning."

"Pfft. Isn't it obvious?" Jubilee pointed at Rahne. "She's trying to say, _'Help! Help! Emma's gone crazy!'_"

"Uh…that part was easy to figure out, but I think it's something about Remy….." Danielle then held up a chewed up cordless phone. "Eww….And a phone."

"Remy?" Rogue's attention was instantly captured by the conversation. "What about Remy?"

"What is it girl? Amara asked, cupping Rahne's head, who was trying to say something. "Is Remy cheating on Rogue? That's it, isn't it?"

Jubilee giggled.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "If it's that then he's goin ta regret he ever looks at another woman again….."

Rahne suddenly began barking at Rogue.

Amara gasped, her eyes going huge in excitement. "Is Rogue cheating on Remy?"

"Please!" Rogue rolled her eyes. "That is just ridiculous—_Hey_!" Rogue yelped when Rahne's jaws locked around her arm. "Let go!"

"Wow…I guess that's a yes," Amara said with a giggle. "So who is he Rogue?"

"He is _no one_! Ah'm not _cheatin_ on anybody!" Rogue yelled, trying to shake the wolf off her arm.

"I was only kidding Rogue," Amara giggled.

"We know you would never cheat," Jubilee agreed. "Well except for tests."

Kitty bounced into the area, carrying a bouquet of roses and a heart-shaped box. She smelled the roses and sighed. "Good morning guys."

"Wow. Did Lance send these?" Amara asked, animatedly.

"You'll soon find out," Kitty said with a mysterious smile and turned to Rogue. She cleared her throat. "Alright Rogue, like mind telling us what's going on?"

"As soon as Ah figure it out, Ah'll tell you!" Rogue responded impulsively, trying to get Rahne off her arm. "Let go off mah arm wolf girl! What's gotten inta you?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "C'mon, don't act so innocent."

"Fine! Ah'll act guilty!" Rogue snapped.

Kitty only grinned, making Rogue angrier. "Oh so you admit it?"

"Admit what?" Rogue growled.

"To dearest Rogue," she read from the small card on top of the box. "Hope our friendship blossoms into love. Joseph."

"E-Excuse me?" Rogue asked, stunned.

"Uh……" Amara began dumbly. "Forget what I said before about cheating. Who's Joseph?"

"And what does he look like?" Jubilee asked, grinning.

Even Rahne stopped chewing on Rogue's arm.

"How the hell should Ah know?" Rogue yelled. "Ah don't even remember what happened yesterday!"

"Yeah, I know. Alcohol can do a lot of things to the memory," Amara said with a wicked grin.

"Ah don't even remember if Ah got drunk!"

"Wow…." Amara was amazed. "Now that is strange."

"Remy is so going to kill the guy when he finds out," Jubilee giggled, obviously intent on telling Remy.

"Well Ah hope he does!" Rogue huffed, snatching her presents from Kitty. "Ah don't know who this guy is or what he's tryin ta pull—" She stopped and glared at Kitty. "It doesn't say anythin about friendship blossomin inta love."

Kitty giggled. "I know, I'm sorry. But it still doesn't change the fact."

"Stop it, alright?" Rogue dropped the bouquet of roses. "These roses could be poisonous or somethin." She held up the box. "And this, could be a bomb."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon!"

"Maybe she's right," Jubilee said with a sad sigh. "Almost everyone hates Rogue for putting Ms. Marvel in a coma. Oh and yeah, we're mutants."

"Kitty, are you feeling alright?" Danielle asked worriedly, remembering Kitty smelling the roses.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Kitty's going to die, isn't she?" Jamie asked, his voice quivering.

"No Jamie. She's just going to go to a better place," Jubilee said. "One where responsibility doesn't exist."

"I'm feeling fine!" Kitty let out a frustrated sigh, picking up the bouquet. "Rogue's just like, being paranoid!"

"Umm….but shouldn't we check the box just in case?" Danielle suggested nervously.

"Yeah," Amara agreed. "I don't want to be blown to smithereens."

"Wolfsbane can check," Jamie said.

"Okay then, sniff it up," Rogue drew the box near Rahne's face. "and if it really is a bomb then—"

"We know, don't panic. Scream like hell and head for the nearest exit. See? We remember what you say Rogue," Amara said. "You should definitely be incharge of us."

"No!" Jamie protested.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "No thanks."

"How about you Kitty?" Danielle asked.

"No!" Jamie again protested. "Emma's perfect!"

Kitty shuddered. "I'm sorry guys."

"What are you waitin for? Sniff it already wolf-girl!" Instead of listening, Rahne let out a low, vicious growl. "What? Is that a yes?"

Rahne lowered her head, as if preparing to attack.

Kitty chuckled nervously. "Uh…..Ronnie? What are you doing?"

Rogue winced as the tingling sensation in her head aroused. It had to be wrong. Rahne would never attack her. Would she? "Ah'm….Ah'm goin ta go and have some breakfast……" She said, cautiously moving back. "Uh….Good bye." She sprinted off

Rahne stalked off after her.

"What's up with Ronnie?" Kitty asked after they left.

"Emma Frost did something to her head and now can't change back to human," Danielle explained. "It's her punishment for not cleaning the room."

"That's misuse of telepathy!" Kitty exclaimed.

"She said don't insult her. She isn't Jean Grey," Jamie said.

"Great. We're gonna die…" Amara said with a groan.

"She said you won't if you cooperate."

Jubilee just let out a frustrated sigh. "Jamie…._Shut up_!"

* * *

"Remy, Ah would really appreciate it if you would help me!" Rogue yelled at the sleeping figure as she rested her back against the door, accidentally broken thanks to Carol's super strength. 

Rahne was continuously snarling and rapping on the other side of the door.

"Wake up Remy!" Rogue shouted, which had no affect. She would've thrown something at him, but everything was beyond her reach. Well she had the gift from the stranger tucked under her arm, but what if it was a bomb and throwing it on Remy's thick skull detonates it? She really didn't want to accidentally put everyone to sleep just to wake him up. Besides, Rogue was sure he wouldn't wake up even if a nuclear explosion took place.

Rahne suddenly stopped.

Rogue caught a glimpse of Rahne's shadow move away from under the door. "Finally!" For a second, she was sure Rahne wouldn't give up. She didn't know what had gotten into the wolf, but she assumed it had to do something with yesterday, which was half-blank to her. Well she couldn't apologize until she finds out what wrong she committed.

Carefully, putting the box on the nightstand, she sat on the bed. "Care ta explain why you called me a few minutes ago?" She asked, poking the sleeping Remy. To her surprise, Remy let out a feminine moan.

Rogue took a hold of the covers and pulled them back.

"_Tabitha_!" Rogue's cried in utter shock and fell off the bed.

Tabitha stirred but didn't wake up.

Rogue growled angrily. Ofcourse she would be angry if she found one of her friends sleeping in her boyfriend's bed. "Get up!" She took a hold of her, intending to throw her out of bed. But forgetting she possessed super-strength, Tabby was thrown a little too far.

"What the—Ouch…son of a bi—_My back_!" Tabitha cried, awake and in pain after landing on the floor.

"Oh no," Rogue bit her lip regretfully, rushing over to her. "Tabitha, are you okay?" She asked frantically, helping her up. "A-Ah'm really sorry—A-Ah just forgot t-that—A-Are you—"

"Whoa! Ok! It's alright!" Tabitha cut her off, rubbing her back. "Don't worry." She smiled. "I'm glad you did that. Or I would've never woken up. Umm….So when is breakfast?"

Rogue was about to reply but then realized something. She glared at Tabitha. "What are you doin in Gambit's room?"

"Uh…..talking to you," she answered as if was the most obvious thing.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "What _were_ you doin in Remy's room?"

Tabitha stifled a yawn. "Umm…. Slumbering."

"Yeah. That Ah know, but in Remy's _room_? On Remy's _bed_?" Rogue tried to emphasize what exactly she was saying.

"Yeah, so what—Oh!" Tabitha understood Rogue's point. "Oh God….you think that—" She burst into laughter. "M-Me and Remy?" She managed to choke out between laughter. "In some alternate reality maybe, but in this one—"

"Uh….okay…." Tabitha's reaction cleared her suspicions. "You can stop laughin now," she said, embarrassed she would even assume something like that.

"I'm sorry," Tabitha said, trying to suppress her amusement. "It was late. Room was empty. I was tired so I thought I'll just rest my eyes for a sec but…uh…you know…I just passed out."

"B-But….." Rogue was completely mystified. "Where was Gambit?"

"Hmm…." Tabitha looked at the nightstand. "I think I heard someone say New Orleans before I died."

"_What_!" Rogue exclaimed in shock. "_New Orleans_? B-But why? When did he leave?"

"Uh….and I think the person that I heard saying this was you," Tabitha finished, giving Rogue a confusing look.

"_Me_?" Rogue squeaked.

"Uh-huh," Tabitha nodded, curiously staring at the heart-shaped box. "No idea when or why he left."

Rogue was speechless. She began pacing around the room in frenzy. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense right now. All this had to be another dream. Another weird nightmare—

Rogue almost fainted with horror when she caught what Tabitha was doing.

"_No_! Tabitha, _don't_!" She screamed. But it was too late. Tabitha had opened the box.

Rogue dropped on the floor and covered her ears.

"Uh…..What are you doing?" The Angel of Death sounded so much like Tabitha.

Rogue looked up and saw Tabitha staring at her as if she had lost it. Maybe she had.

"And don't what?" Tabitha asked, already consuming the contents of the box. Her eyes widened. "Oh my God……."

"Oh no," Rogue looked inside the box. Chocolates or rather poisoned chocolates by the look on Tabitha's face. The gift didn't contain a bomb. It had poison!

"Dammit!" To Rogue's amazement, Tabitha took another piece. "This is so…so….good….."

Rogue snatched the box from Tabitha. "Ah was gonna say don't eat them because they could be poisoned."

"Then let me enjoy my last meal." Tabitha was making a gesture to take another, but Rogue pulled the box away. She rolled her eyes. "Geez, if you don't want to share then why didn't you say so?"

"Hey! A stranger sendin me candy has a certainty of bein poisoned!"

"Look at me. I'm still alive. Not having seizures or any other dying symptoms," Tabitha gestured to herself. She then winked. "Joseph sounds like no stranger to me. Mind telling me what's going on?"

Rogue groaned. Not this again. "Ah have ta get ready for school," she said quickly.

"That doesn't mean you're off the hook—_Holy cow_!" Tabitha exclaimed, on catching sight of the clock. "Wanda and Pyro must've destroyed my whole place by now!"

"Then Ah guess you might want ta leave," Rogue smiled.

"_Hell yeah_! I gotta get outta here now!" Tabitha rushed towards the window. She quickly bend down to tie her shoe laces. "Oh man….what was I thinking leaving those two alone?"

"Don't ask….me……" Rogue's eyes widened on spotting Rahne, climbing the tree near the window. She quickly closed the window and locked it. "Why don't you go through the door today?" She suggested, leading Tabitha away from the window. "It's much safer."

When Rogue opened the door, it easily came off in her hand.

Tabitha just gave her a questioning look.

"Remy needs ta fix that."

"Uh-huh, well byes," Tabitha bid farewell and dashed off.

Rogue released the doorknob. The door fell onto the floor with a thud. She moaned. "If this is a dream, please end now," she pleaded. Her eyes fell upon the open box of chocolates…nicely decorated, mouth-watering chocolates…..

Temptation overwhelmed Rogue and she was holding the sweet in her hand. "Hmm…." Tabitha was still alive so…..

Rogue took a bite. Her eyes widened. "Oh mah Gawd………." In no time, she finished half the box. She clearly understood why Tabitha would consume them, even if they were poisoned. The taste was out of this world! Maybe Joseph was the cousin of E.T.

Rogue's eyes incidentally fell upon the lid of the box as she went on gobbling down chocolates. There was something written on it. She strained her eyes to read.

_I see you're enjoying these. _

Rogue almost choked. The message definitely sounded creepy. It was like the person was in the room with her. Nevertheless, she read the rest.

_Hoping to see you again, Carol._

_Joseph_

Rogue blinked. "Carol? Carol?" This must be the millionth event today that left Rogue stumped. What the hell was really going on? "This has to be a mistake," she said. But the small card that was attached to the box, explicitly said the gift was meant for Rogue, but the new message told a different story.

"Grrrrr……."

Rogue was instantly snapped out of her thoughts by the growling noise. She turned.

Rahne was on top of Remy's closet, growling at her.

"How the hell did you get in?" Rogue asked in disbelief.

Rahne pointed her snout in the direction of the bathroom.

"The bathroom window? Okay …..." Rogue stepped back as Rahne climbed down. "So…uh…what do you want? Chocolates?" She threw the box at Rahne's feet. "Here. Have fun."

Rahne pushed aside the box with her paw. She snarled at Rogue and advanced. Her behavior made it clear that it wasn't the chocolates she wanted to eat.

Rogue gulped as she backed away. This was really going to get messy.

* * *

"_Merde_!" Remy cursed angrily, charging the cell phone and hurling it in the air. "She's everywhere! Dat spectre did somethin to Jeanie too!" 

Belle remained unfazed, even when the cellphone exploded. She was more mesmerized by the beauty around her. She clasped her hands together and let out a dreamy sigh. "Dis…..it's so beautiful……..It's paradise."

"_Paradise_!" Remy exclaimed furiously. He didn't know what was worst. Carol stuck in the body of Rogue or he stuck on an unknown island with Belladonna. "Dis is hell! Non! Worst dan hell!" He wrapped his arms around his almost naked body, if it weren't for his underwear. "It's cold hell!" He furiously turned to look at her.

Belladonna rolled her eyes, knowing well what he was going to say next.

"You tried to kill her!"

"For de last time Remy….." She let out a frustrated sigh. "I tired to stab her in de back, not through de heart."

Remy gave her an incredulous look. "But you could've killed her!"

"Oh yes," Belladonna held up her knife, blunted beyond repair. She threw it behind her back. "Now dat would've been bad. What are you so angry about? Didn't she dump you here to die? Or did you want dat…dat whore to dump you in some island dat wouldn't be even on de map!"

"Rogue is not a whore!" Remy shouted. "Dat…..dat wasn't Rogue."

Belladonna rolled her eyes. "If dat wasn't Rogue den why are you so worried if I killed her or not? You should've blown her up instead of her clothes! Hmm…does dat mean you're only in love wit her body?"

Remy looked disgusted. "Of course not! I'll love Rogue no matter whose body she's in!"

"Oh." She snickered. "Well den I do hope your Rogue is in de body of a man…..A man like Wolverine or Sabertooth or maybe de bald old homme in de wheelchair." She started laughing hysterically. "Dat would be some test for your love, wouldn't it cher?"

Remy only glared at her before smiling evilly. "Den I'll just have to be in de body of a femme, no?"

Belladonna instantly stopped laughing. She glared daggers at him. "Let's see when dat curse of de month happens. I hope you get a lot of cramps!"

"Don't care as long as I have my man Rogue," Remy grinned, now fully pleased Belladonna was ticked off.

Belladonna forced herself to stay calm. "Rogue? How do you know de imposter hasn't killed her?"

"She didn't kill us. It's just a matter of time someone figures it all out and—"

"Figure what out Remy?" She interrupted. "You didn't tell dem where you are."

"Of course I did!"

"No you didn't. You told a _dog_ dat Rogue's not Rogue. You never said anythin about what happened to us. Or rather….._you_."

Remy stared at her, trying to remember. He called the institute and Rahne answered the phone. He couldn't figure out why she wasn't speaking human but he told her about Rogue's unique situation and….and……that's it!

"Mon Dieu….." Remy couldn't believe it! Belladonna was right! He kicked the ground angrily, accidentally showering Belladonna with sand, but feeling no remorse.

Belladonna rolled her eyes and brushed the sand off her hair.

But who could blame him for being careless? He cherished Rogue so much that he forgot his own situation. And what's worst, when he called Jean, Carol answered, sounding more like Rogue. Remy really believed for a second she was, but of course it was impossible. Just the mere thought of Carol prancing around happily in Rogue's body while Rogue lay in a coma boiled him up.

"Learn to be a little more selfish Remy," Belladonna's voice broke into his thoughts. She lied down on the sand and let out a blissful sigh. "And smarter," she added, picking up a piece of what used to be a cellphone. "You asked a mutant genius to modify your phone so you can call your _chere _even if you're out of dis world. But you didn't ask him to give you long-lastin batteries?"

"_I forgot_!" Remy continued cursing and kicking everything that came in his path. His destructive rampage stopped when what he thought was a rock, turned out to be a crab. Luckily, Belladonna killed it before it snapped Remy's foot off.

"Breakfast is served," she remarked, holding up the dead crab. "Finally some good use for your feet," she said, watching him nurse his sore foot.

Remy glared at her. Belladonna was really getting on his nerves, not to mention she almost killed Rogue, well Carol, but it was Rogue's body. "De sooner de divorce de better," he mumbled to himself.

"I see…." The expression on her face told him she had heard it.

For a second Remy felt a twinge of guilt.

"You want a divorce sooner Remy? Fine den!" Belladonna picked up a stick before drawing a line on the sand between them. "We're divorced. Stay on your side of de island!"

Remy only gave her a sarcastic look. She must really be angry. She hadn't drawn a line since….well since they were seven years old and they got into some fight which he really couldn't remember. "Dis island doesn't belong to you, Belle."

"Neither does it belong to you."

"Which means I can cross over," Remy argued.

"Non," she said, pulling out the bow and arrow she had made earlier with just a bunch of twigs. She aimed at him. "You don't!"

"What are you gonna do? Shoot me?" He mocked.

"Why don't you find out yourself _mon amour_?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

He only huffed and stepped over the line. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Belladonna to shoot her arrow. But she didn't. He rolled his eyes and turned around, about to walk away when—

He clenched his teeth to stop from howling in pain. Oh no, she did not shoot him there. Remy drew in breath sharply and turned his head to look down his back. Yes she did shoot him there.

"I warned you not to cross de line Remy."

"Belle………" Remy took a hold of the arrow, struggling to pry it out. But it only caused more pain. "You're literally startin to be a real pain in Remy's as—"

"I love you too Remy," she said sweetly. "Now why don't you stay on your side of de line till you start tinkin clearly? D'accord?"

"Tinkin clearly? Like maybe we're gonna die here?" Remy asked sarcastically. "Ok den…Mon Dieu! We're gonna die! Is dat what you wanted to hear?"

Belladonna rolled her eyes. "Don't be overdramatic cher. Dere's plenty of fish and water."

"We'll die by eatin too much fish! And one tidal wave can drown dis island and us!"

"Did de weather man say dere was gonna be a tidal wave? And by tinkin clearly I meant apologizin to me."

"Apologizin for what?"

"Since we're goin to be here for a very long time because of you…..You figure it out yourself!" Belladonna snapped and started walking away from him.

"Have fun on your side of de island!" He sang.

"I will. I have a cave to rest in too. Nice….warm…..and cozy cave……" she said in a voice that tempted Remy.

"And I have a—" Remy looked behind his back. He blinked and stopped from saying 'nothing.' "I have nice trees!"

"Dat's nice. Have fun wit your trees Tarzan!" Belladonna said in a singing voice as she walked into the cave.

"I will!" Remy shouted but yelped on finally getting the arrow out. Great! This was just great! Carol was in Rogue's body. God forbid Rogue could be in Carol's comatose body. He was in his underwear and Belladonna was driving him mad. What else could go wrong?

There was a sound of thunder before rain began pouring hard on Remy.

Remy growled and kicked the sand, wishing some wild animal would drive Belladonna out in the storm to join him.

* * *

"Stay calm….." Rogue told her self for the hundredth time. "Stay cool….." She continuously scratched the table, pretending it was the throat of the most loathed person on her hate list. 

All her questions were answered, by one little skin contact—It was actually a bite from Rahne, but it nevertheless solved the mystery. Rahne deserved a whole box of Scooby Snacks, but right now she was unconscious under the pile of Remy's dirty laundry to accept it.

Rogue stopped her scratching after noticing her razor-sharp nails. "Great…." She grumbled. But this wasn't the worst side effect of Rahne's powers. Having odd urges was. These included killing Emma Frost and burying her in the backyard, tearing Warren's feathers, chasing Kitty up a tree, ripping Remy's clothes off and licking every inch of—The ripping part was ok with Rogue, but the licking part was disgusting. She was going to have a nice long talk with Rahne about it. And lastly was provoking Carol.

Provoking Carol…..That is what Rahne was trying to do. Tick off '_Carol'_ into doing something '_un-Rogue'_ like. However, Rahne was unaware that '_Carol'_ wasn't Carol. And it was because of what Remy LeBeau had told her on the phone: _"Don't let de scent fool you! It's not Rogue! De fille's Carol! Carol Danvers!"_

"Carol…..Carol………Ms. Marvel….." Rogue whispered, not wanting anyone lounging outside her room to think she had suddenly gone mad." Carol! Show yourself!"

Nothing happened, which was good since she could dismiss everything as a dream. But the video on Jean's cellphone, most of her clothes ripped to shreds, receiving flowers and chocolates from a stranger and then Rahne's memories practically screamed it was real.

But where the hell was Carol? Could it be she needed the help of black magic to conjure the dead or half-dead. "Hmm…" She pondered. Maybe she can ask Wanda to arrange a meeting with Agatha—

"Ugh!" Rogue grabbed her head to stop any further ridiculous thoughts. She did absorb Ms. Marvel, didn't she?

Rogue closed her eyes and concentrated. Yes she did absorb her. She had Carol's memories. She decided to try again. "Carol…….sweetie……" Rogue began with exaggerated sweetness. "There's a big shoe sale at the mall."

'_What? Really?'_ Carol instantly materialized. She looked around confused. _'Huh? Mom, where are you?'_

One part of Rogue was glad to see Carol real, though not solid and not just a dream or a symptom of insanity. The other part, however, wasn't at all happy at this discovery.

'_Hey!' _Panic spread across Carol's face She clutched her throat. _'I-I can't breathe! I can't feel myself breathing!' _

Rogue gazed at her wearily, wishing this thing to be not anything else but one of Danielle's illusions. "Hey!" She called. "Dead girl."

'_Dead girl?'_ Carol turned. She grew angry when she saw Rogue. _'Hey! Get lost and find your own body to possess ghosty!' _She snapped at Rogue. _'This ones mine! I got it fair and square. So get lost and find a castle to haunt before I call the exorcist.'_

Rogue raised an eyebrow, surprisingly making some sense of Carol's words. "Exorcists drive out evil spirits. And the only evil spirit Ah see is the one standin infront of me."

'_Hey….' _Carol looked closely at Rogue. _'Who are you—'_ Realization suddenly spread across her face_. 'Oh….Rogue…..What an unpleasant surprise! How in the world did you get back?' _She practically growled. _'Weren't you forever gone or dead or something?'_

Rogue just blinked before getting right to the point. "What happened yesterday Carol? What _exactly_ did you do?"

Carol, oblivious to the anger in Rogue's voice, sighed dreamily. _'Yesterday was fun. Full of life.'_

"Life, eh?" Rogue asked between gritted teeth, confirming her doubts. Carol took control of her body.

'_Uh-huh….' _She nodded._ 'I had the time of my life! Going to Hawaii with Scott—'_

That part she got from Rahne's memories and got over the shock by screaming inside her pillow.

'_He's….amazing. He's caring, sweet, not to mention he looks like James Marsden….hmm….but…he's in love with Jean.' _Carol sighed sadly. _'I don't think I have a crush on Scott anymore.'_

"Atleast that's good news," Rogue mumbled.

'_I think I'm in love with him!' _Carol squealed.

"Ah think you're crazy!" Rogue said before she was suddenly struck by something. She looked at her finger. "No…." If Carol is real, Scott giving her the engagement ring would also be real. She looked at her fingers, desperately hoping to find the diamond ring. "You threw away the ring, didn't you?" What was Scott going to think of her when he finds out? Careless? Clumsy? Not be trusted? "What else did you do to get your revenge, huh?"

'_Throw away the diamond ring? Rogue, I can't believe you would think such a thing! I just can't toss away my engagement ring!' _Carol said, putting an emphasis on 'my.'_ 'I also got blessings from my soon-to-be mother-in-law. Isn't it great?'_

"What are you _talkin_ about? Scott's mother has been _dead_ for almost fifteen years! And even if she was alive she would _never_ give her blessings ta _you_! Wait! Why would you even get her blessing? It's not like Scott and you—It's just impossible!"

Carol only smiled. '_Nothing's impossible……'_

Before Rogue could interrogate her further, Kurt teleported into the room.

"Rogue……" Kurt began, a smile plastered on his face, his eyes shining with joy. "You won't believe it!" He pulled something from behind his back. "Look……"

"Wow…." Rogue breathed, genuinely impressed. A stuffed toy, but not just any stuffed toy. It was a stuffed version of Kurt, complete with blue fur and a tail. But for some reason, some parts of the toy seemed strangely familiar. "Where did you get this?"

"Mother sent it." He looked so happy, Rogue expected him to teleport all over the place crazily any moment.

"From Germany?"

Kurt shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. "Our mother Rogue."

"_Mystique_?" Rogue exclaimed in surprise. She glared at the toy in abhorrence and was about to open her mouth to tell Kurt to throw it out of the window when—

'_Wow…..' _Carol was standing next to Kurt._ "I never realized he would like it so much.'_

"What?" Rogue asked, baffled

"It vas Mystique," Kurt answered, unaware the question was directed at Carol. "She left a card too."

'_It's great that he likes it so much,' _Carol floated over to Rogue._ 'It took me three hours to make it.'_

"What do you—" Rogue suddenly understood. On getting a closer look at the stuffed mini-Kurt, she understood why some of its features looked so familiar. The eyes were pearls; most certainly from Irene's pearl necklace that she gave Rogue. The blue fur came from one of her pair of bathroom slippers. And the hair…..

Rogue's sensitive ears picked up Jubilee's screaming. It was something about her hair. She clenched her fists. "You made it? And you sent it?"

It was lucky Kurt's attention was captured by the toy and he didn't hear her. "It's so vonderful isn't it?"

'_Yeah, like Mystique would ever do that,'_ Carol said, rolling her eyes.

Rogue was boiling with rage. "Why?"

Carols sighed sadly. _'Oh……The heart-broken look on his face when Pryde received a phone call from her Mom……it was—I just couldn't bear to see him so...so...blue_. _I had to do something for my fake brother.'_

"Hey!" Kurt's voice interrupted their conversation. "Maybe she left something for you too Rogue."

"Ah seriously doubt that," Rogue said, giving Carol a dry look. "She's mad at me for tryin ta _kill_ her."

'_I worked out my plan perfectly,' _Carol said proudly._ 'Check under the bed.'_

"Ah'll just check under the bed," Rogue said and walked over to her bed. Just as Carol said, she found a neatly wrapped gift with a small card stuck in the middle.

"Remember, I'll always care," she read in a sarcastic tone. "Yeah right! Ah wonder what _Mystique_……" She glared at Carol, "gave me."

Carol stuck her tongue out. _'Not a time-bomb.'_

With one slash of her fingernails, Rogue tore the wrapping paper off. "Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince? Oh Wow…." She rolled her eyes and threw the book on the bed. "Just what Ah always wanted."

Kurt was too excited to notice the sarcasm in her voice. "Ve should thank her."

"T-Thank her?"

'_T-Thank her?'_

Both Rogue and Carol stammered simultaneously.

"Ja. Atleast ve could do is thank her." He gazed at his stuffed toy adoringly. "It must've taken her a lot of time just….making me."

"It was only three hours," Rogue pointed out.

'_Uh….three hours?' _Carol asked confused. _'Doesn't it normally take a year?'_

"But still Rogue. Ve have to thank her," Kurt persisted.

'Kurt….how could you thank her when it wasn't even her?' Rogue wanted to say. But he looked so happy! Damn Carol for making him so happy! Damn Mystique for being evil instead of a normal average Mom. "No, we don't."

Kurt sighed. "Rogue……please?"

"Let me think….no!" Rogue said firmly, hoping Kurt would change his mind too.

"Ok fine." Kurt shrugged. "Then I'll thank her for both of us."

Before Rogue could protest, Kurt had already left. She furiously turned to Carol. "This is all your fault!"

'_Give me your body and I'll make your problems go away,'_ Carol said.

Rogue laughed bitterly. "Ah wish you would wake up from your coma, Carol."

'_Really? Why?'_ Carol asked confused.

"So Ah could kill you for good!"

Carol laughed. _'I should be saying that to you._ _But enough about that! Give me back my body.'_

"Your body?" Rogue snarled. "Oh so now it's _your_ body?"

'_Yes. You killed me so an eye for an eye and a body for a body. It's better then getting an electric chair for murder.' _

"You're in a _coma_! A _coma_!" Rogue yelled for the millionth time. "People wake up from _comas_!"

'_Like yeah and sometimes it could take them twenty-five years!'_ Carol snapped.

"Or a month!"

'_Or never!'_

They both glared at each other.

"How did you take control?" Rogue asked after awhile, still glaring. "Ah'm curious."

Carol snorted. _'What makes you think I'll tell you?'_

"You just told me." Rogue smirked. "You don't have a clue, do you?"

'_Of course I do! You just have to go 'poof' and I'm in control.'_

"Poof? Uh-huh….Alright," Rogue said sarcastically.

'_Now give me my body,' _Carol began humming to herself and dancing slowly._ 'Scott must be missing me.'_

Rogue rolled her eyes. "The only thing Scott is ever going to miss, is Jean."

Carol giggled. _'You're right about that.'_

"And did you forget the point that this is _mah_ body and Ah already have a _boyfriend_?"

Carol instantly stopped giggling. _'Your boyfriend….is a psycho! No wait—Maybe even a real demon! Behind all that tanned human flesh is really an evil demonic creature, with claws and a tail,' _Carol mimicked her hand into a claw. _'No wonder his eyes are so…….sinister….'_

"_Watch it_! Remy is not some evil sinister creature!" Rogue snapped. "He's the most—"

'_Yes he is! He tried to kill me!'_

Rogue only chuckled. "Oh Ah wonder why."

'_Hate to break this to you Roguey, but he tried to kill you. He didn't know it was me.'_

"Yes he did," Rogue said, recalling Rahne's memories.

'_No. He didn't until I discovered his evil plans…..'_

"Evil plans?" Rogue chuckled. "This Ah gotta hear."

'_Uh-huh. Sneaking behind my back when I was all alone. He wanted to go out for dinner. Hmpf! I bet he had a knife or something. Dinner was just a cover-up.'_

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Bein sneaky is in his nature."

'_Oh and the look of horror on his face when I said we could share dinner. He definitely poisoned it. I'm glad I skipped dinner.'_

"Whatever _you _ordered, must've been awful."

'_And then taking me to the highest cliff in Bayville; Romantic spot my foot! It was a plan to push me! It's lucky I can fly, or else…..I would've fallen and…and….well…uh…I would've come out alive without a scratch. But still!'_

"You're crazy," Rogue commented. "Anythin else?"

'_Oh yeah and then his insane wife literally stabbed me in the back! And he tried to blow me up! But instead got my clothes._' She sniffled._ 'I spend three hours making it and he destroys it in three seconds! It was a masterpiece!'_

"Back-up! Back-up! What did you say?" Rogue asked, believing she heard wrong.

'_It was a masterpiece! And Gambit destroyed it in three seconds!'_

"Not that! You said somethin about….." Rogue trailed off, frowning. "Ah think…..wife?"

'_Wife?'_ Carol stopped before a very evil smile spread across her face. _'Yes, I said wife.'_

"What do you mean by that?"

'_What do you think I mean? Don't you know the definition of wife?'_

"Whose wife?"

Carol didn't reply.

Rogue was losing her patience. "Carol….what do you mean?"

'_Oh,_ _I don't know if I should be telling you this.' _Carol closed her eyes, her head hanging low._ 'It's just….too horrible.'_

"Try me. Ah love horrible news." More like she had gotten used to it.

'_I-I just don't know how to begin….where to begin….there's no start.__'_ Carol put her arm up in shame._ 'It would tear you to pieces……It would make you feel like……like……' _She suddenly realized something and her smile grew wide,_ 'Like you don't want to live anymore…….'_

"What the hell are you talkin about?"

'_Oh nothing it's just that—Your sweetheart is married!'_ Carol confessed in one breath. _'Remy LeBeau is married,'_ she repeated, just in case. _'He and his lovely wife were planning on killing you and dumping your body in the ocean before riding off into the sunset,'_ she sighed. _'Kind of romantic if not for your dead body floating at the bottom of the ocean.'_

Rogue stood stunned, trying to register what Carol told her.

'_Yes I know you feel like crying. I also felt the same way when my first boyfriend broke up with me. Now don't you feel like you want to kill yourself?' _Carol turned to her with a wide grin. _'Or…..hand over your body to someone else?' _

Rogue frowned. "Actually Ah do feel like killin mahself so Ah won't have ta hear you talk crap like this one."

'_Crap? Oh no no no. This isn't crap. This is the absolute truth and nothing but the truth.'_

"The truth, huh?" Rogue raised her eyebrow. "Alright, so what does this _wife_ look like and where is she?"

'_French, blonde, blue eyes, stunning figure; in other words, hundred percent better looking than you. Hmm….no wonder Gambit married her and not you. And she's with Remy, having their honeymoon.'_

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. Anymore fairytales you got there?"

'_Fairytales? No no this is real life! Fairytales have happy endings.'_

Rogue only glared at her.

'_I'm telling the truth! Honest!'_ Carol swore. _'Remy has a wife!'_

"Uh-huh, like your dead friend MJ who's really alive?" Rogue recalled the cruel trick Carol had played on her.

But Carol went on._ 'He even has a five-year old kid! With…uh…blue-on-black eyes and golden locks.'_

"Right….." Rogue rolled her eyes, obviously not believing a word. "And where exactly is Remy's kid?"

'_With his parents_," she replied._ 'Now let it all out. Doctors say its unhealthy keeping emotions all bottled up. I have to look happy in your body._'

"You're _not_ gettin mah body," Rogue made it clear.

'_Oh my God……' _Carol gasped, pretending to strain her ears._ 'Do you hear that? Heaven's calling you.'_

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Oh that's nice."

'_It is. Heaven's really nice and beautiful. With clouds and angels. You'll be happy there.'_

"If it's so nice then why don't you go?" Rogue snapped.

'_Somebody's got to watch over you're body,'_ Carol said innocently.

"Hmm…." Rogue stroked her chin thoughtfully. "You know what? Ah have a better idea. Why don't you, go ta hell?"

'_Fine!' _Carol snapped._ 'I'll just annoy you to death then!'_

Rogue just ignored her. She suddenly remembered something. "Why did Remy go ta New Orleans? Did _you_ do somethin that made him leave?"

Carol huffed, still infuriated. _'Who said he was in New Orleans—Oops!' _She uttered, realizing her blunder._ 'I-I mean—What was the question again?' _

Rogue just stared at Carol, slack-jawed in disbelief. "What…..w-what did you do with him? Where is he?"

'_New Orleans,' _Carol simply, responded.

"What did you _do_ with_ Remy_!" Rogue screamed.

'_Hey! The guy tried to kill me!' Carol defended. 'And he has a wife who tried to kill me! So what do you think I'd do?'_

"What _did_ you _do_?" Rogue shouted, fully believing Carol had killed him or left him somewhere to die a slow and painful death.

'_Duh,'_ Carol rolled her eyes. _'I dumped him.'_

Rogue was screaming more than talking. "Dumped him? _Where_?"

'_Don't tell me you don't know the meaning of 'being dumped?''_

"Tell me where Remy is Carol or Ah swear Ah'll—"

'_You're going to do what? Hit me?' _Carol mocked. _'Or better yet…..Kill me? Ha! You can't even lay a finger on me.'_

"No…….." Rogue's tone turned dangerous. She really didn't want to come to this, but if anything happens or has already happened to Remy, then she had no choice. "Ah'm goin ta pull the plug on your body."

Fear crossed over Carol's face for a second. She snorted. _'You won't be able to do it. Aren't you supposed to be an X-man? The goody-good guys?'_

Rogue remained unfazed. "Ah just figured out why you're stuck here. You can't cross over because you're in a coma. Ah'll be more than happy to _help_ you. Helpin people is part of bein an X-man."

'_Hey! That is not called help! That is called murder!'_

"No, it wouldn't," Rogue shook her head, delighted she was winning. "You said it yourself. How can you kill someone who's already dead? Remember?"

'_B-But people wake up from comas!'_ Carol yelled.

"It could take them twenty-five years," Rogue repeated Carol's previous words and sighed sadly. "Ah don't want ta see you suffer for that long..."

'_You psycho! Don't you dare touch my body or else I'll—'_

"Or else what? You're goin ta hit me? Kill me? _You_…." Rogue poked Carol's shoulder. Her finger passed through. "Can't even lay a finger on me."

'_Would you stop it with the reverse psychology?'_

Rogue folded her arms. "Does that mean you're ready ta tell?"

'_Remy's…..having his honeymoon in...Boston,'_ Carol said in a hesitant voice.

"You know what Ah'm goin ta do after Ah disconnect all the wires connectin your body?" Rogue asked, smiling.

Carol for the first time, noticed Rogue's razor-sharp nails.Her eyes widened._ 'You're going to eat my body!' _She screamed._ 'What are you? Daughter of Hannibal Lecter?'_

"No…that would be just too cruel!" Rogue said disgusted.

Carol heaved a sigh of relief.

"Rahne is goin ta eat your body," Rogue smirked at the look of horror on Carol's face. "But Ah'll just have a little taste and—"

'_Ok I'll tell the truth!' _Carol yelled, dropping onto her knees._ 'I'll tell you everything!'_

"Good!" Rogue said, satisfied with her answer. "And if there's anyone else that you tried ta disappear, tell me now or so help you—"

'_Well….uh…it was dark and I-I don't remember where I put her,' _Carol stammered._ 'The ocean is a big place—'_

Rogue gritted her teeth. "Who's _her_?"

'_Uh….Jean. B-But there's plenty of water and fish. So…uh…she'll survive.'_

"Not if the _fishes_ decide to have Jean for breakfast!" Rogue snapped, struggling really hard to stop herself from rushing to the hospital and tearing Carol's body to pieces. "Anyone else that you dumped in the ocean or desert?"

'_No one else. I swear to God,' _Carol responded.

Rogue clenched her fists, searching for any other questions that haunted her. She found one. "Who's Joseph?"

'_No one special…..' _She trailed offavoiding eye-contact._ ' Just some guy I met while club hopping.'_

'Liar!' Rogue thought, clenching her fists. "Are you sure?"

'_Yes.'_

Rogue dangerously glared at her. She held up her fingernails in Carol's face. "Absolutely sure……?"

'_O-Ok we just danced and talked a little,_' Carol admitted._ 'But that's it!'_

"And anythin else that would've _motivated_ him ta send _you_ flowers and chocolates?"

'_Err…..the dance could've gotten a little….dirty. B-But not too much that would've earned you the title 'Slut Queen of Bayville'.'_

Rogue buried her face into her hands. Maybe killing and eating Carol's body wouldn't be such a bad idea.

* * *

**A/N:** Emma's sentence about wishing all children had a single neck is from the comics, I just don't remember which issue. Well…..**review**! Oh and thanks to the wonderful story hit counter, I'll know how many people **_read_** and **_reviewed_** and how many _**read** _and **_ran_ _away_.** Currently, I have **120 hits** for this story over the month, but no review _(Sniffle) _Why?No time to** write **a** few**** words** of** encouragement **or** criticism? **_(Sniffle)_ Don't you want updates to be **faster **and **better**:-( Of course you do…so **REVIEW!**


	21. Survival of the Wittiest

**NOTE:** Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing! And those 107 people who read, but didn't review, thanks for reading and I _do_ hope you review this time. Sorry for the late update. I do hope this chapter will make up for that.

Sadly, due to some new rule by the admin of this website, writers aren't allowed to answer to reviews anymore. Well it's good to know people are protesting. The rule is really unfair! But don't think I don't appreciate each and every person that reviews though. But if anyone has any confusion, I'll clear it up for them through an e-mail. Anyways a BIG thanks to **ishandahalf, Ripdos A.K.A The Bad Ash,** **IvyZoe, Pyro Lady, SickmindedSucker, Raniatlw, Sweety8587, bored247,****Chica De Los Ojos Café, Sangofanatic, ****RogueFanKC, Speedy Gonzales** and **Nikki GreenLeaf.**

Recap:_Jean wakes up in the middle of the ocean, having no memory of how she got there. Rogue's in the same dilemma, though she wakes up in her own bed, having no memory of the previous day. But after strange turn of events, she learns Carol took control of her body and also discovers that she made Remy and Jean disappear. But with a little persuasion, Rogue is able to make Carol talk. And lastly, the responsibility of young mutants is placed in the hands of Emma Frost…..And now we move on._

**Hope you Enjoy!**

'_Oh for God sakes!' _Carol said frustrated, glowering at Rogue who had her face buried in the pillow. _'You're acting like someone died!'_

"Yeah…..Ah did," Rogue simply said, tenderly stroking Remy's trench coat. "Leave me in peace."

'_Hmpf!' _Carol folded her arms._ 'I'm pretty sure you got these symptoms of depression from Scott.'_

"Scott…." Rogue chuckled bitterly. "He thinks Ah'm crazy."

'_He didn't exactly say you were crazy. Actually…. he said…… nothing,' _Carol recalled in amazement. '_Hmm….weird.'_

Rogue groaned inwardly. What was Scott supposed to say when she told him straight that she—well her body controlled by Carol, dumped his girlfriend in the ocean? Well at first, he did mutter a couple of 'whats' and believed it was some joke.

"_It…..just seems like something Bobby would say."_ Scott had said to her, looking slightly upset.

It was Emma, who had been suspiciously hanging around his arm all morning, made him believe she was telling the truth.

"_Oh Scott,"_ Emma had let out a sympathetic sigh, acting like Jean had died instead of disappearing_. "If you need anything, I'll be here for you."_

Scott had said nothing and hastily left.

"_Time to spread the bad news. If you don't mind?"_ Emma had smiled at Rogue and took her silence as a 'no.' Rogue was still unaware of how everybody else reacted. She presumed they would probably be shocked and scared.

Well the only good thing that came out from all this was that Professor had promised to help Carol after Remy and Jean are home safe and sound. But of course, there was an 'if' and it was if she doesn't cause trouble to Rogue or else.

The or else part was left for Rogue to explain and Carol was obviously more scared of getting locked in Rogue's head than getting her body torn to pieces.

'_I swear I'll be a good girl Mr. Chucky sir.' _She had slung an arm around Rogue and leaned her head against her shoulder._ 'Rogue and I are like sisters now. We love each other very much. Don't we Roguey?'_

Rogue had only rolled her eyes, knowing well Carol was lying, just like she had lied when questioned what made her do that to Jean and Remy:

'_I was just having a little harmless fun. Don't tell me you never did mischief when you were a teenager. I was going to get them back! How was I supposed to know that I would be back to being a floaty thingy in the morning?'_

This girl seemed to have mastered the art of lying.

Rogue was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice her own hand silently move towards her face before it slapped her.

'_What?'_ Carol asked innocently when Rogue gave her a dirty look.

She had finally learned how Carol took control of her body. The previous evening, Emma had knocked Rogue unconscious with a psychic blast when she tried to intervene an argument between her and Jean, granting full access of her body to Carol. If Rogue even got lost in her thoughts for a second, it would give Carol limited control.

"If you cause trouble Carol then—"

'_What trouble? What are you talking about? You slapped yourself so why are you accusing me?'_ Carol asked, trying to stifle her laughter.

There was a knock on the door.

Before Rogue could tell the person to go away, Kitty poked her head in through the door. "Can I come in?"

"You're already in," Rogue pointed dryly.

"Oh," Kitty chuckled nervously and stepped in. "Yeah."

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say hi. Uh….hi," she greeted uncertainly, shifting uncomfortably.

"Hey," Rogue responded sarcastically.

Kitty kept staring at her as if she had sprouted horns. She quickly realized that. "Oh! Sorry! I-I'm Kitty." She held out her hand to Rogue. "Kitty Pryde. Actually it's Katherine, but Kitty is like shorter and easier."

Rogue arched an eyebrow and hesitantly shook her hand. "Uh…alright."

"We go to the same school and…uh…I can like, pass through walls."

"Uh-huh…." The puzzled Rogue uttered, believing the girl had gone crazy.

"I'll just stop talking about myself and like, let you tell about yourself."

"Oh…..okay." Rogue suddenly understood why Kitty was suddenly being so formal. And she wasn't least bit happy. "Kitty? Could you pick that up, please?" She requested, pointing at her Goth Topic magazine on the nightstand.

"Sure," she obeyed and handed it to Rogue.

"Thanks." Rogue rolled the magazine. "You know you can sit on the bed. Ah won't bite."

"Uh…ok." Kitty nervously sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come a little bit closer."

"Err….." Kitty reluctantly obeyed. "Is this ok?"

"Perfect," Rogue crooned before lightly smacking the magazine on Kitty's head.

"Ouch! Hey! That hurt!" She cried, obviously feeling the light blow equal to a hard strike due to Rogue's super strength.

"Good! Serves you right for thinkin' Ah'm Carol!"

'_Eww….hit her again for thinking you're me.'_

"Oh God……" Kitty's jaw dropped. "You're not?" The magazine pounded her head again. "Ouch! But Emma told me you were!"

"Emma? It figures," Rogue groaned, feeling stupid at trusting Emma for spreading the bad news. "In future, don't believe anythin' she says."

"So like, you're not Carol pretending to be Rogue—Alright, you're Rogue! Fine! I'm sorry!" Kitty held her hands up in defense when Rogue was about to hit her again.

"Ah hope you have some good news," Rogue said, placing the magazine back.

"Err…good news?" Kitty began nervously. "Umm…alright. Peter is back from Russia."

Rogue gave her a dry look. "Any other good news?"

"Hmm…." Kitty pondered before suddenly realizing something. She smiled. "We get to skip school!"

"Kitty……" Rogue began in a warning tone.

Kitty let out a long sigh and shook her head. "Still searching."

Rogue just cursed Carol under her breath.

'_Well same to you!'_ Carol retorted.

"Hey, but don't worry. The jet is all prepped and we'll be ready to go once the Professor gives us Jean's location."

"Yeah…okay…." Rogue said with a heavy sigh. She raised an eyebrow when she caught Kitty staring at her in fascination.

"Umm…So…" Kitty began, trying to break the awkward silence. "Did you—Are you and Scott like, not talking to each other?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Kitty, Ah just dumped his girlfriend in the ocean. What do you expect?"

"So you're Carol?" Kitty asked frowning. This time she got hit by a pillow. "Ok fine! Fine! _I'm sorry_!" She squeaked as the pillow continuously abused her head. "But you said _you _so I-I thought—"

"Forget it," Rogue grumbled, putting the pillow back. "Did Scott say somethin' about me?"

"Err…no," Kitty shifted her eyes nervously. "Whenever someone takes your name….he…umm…"

"He what?"

"He like, leaves the room."

"Really?" Rogue felt more miserable. "Thanks a lot Carol."

'_You worry too much,' _Carol dismissed. _'He'll forgive you. Someday…..'_

"Yeah right! And when is that day goin' ta come?" Rogue snapped, completely oblivious that Kitty was still present.

"You're talking to Carol?" Kitty asked incredulously. "You can like, talk to her too?"

"Ah can see her," Rogue admitted with a groan.

"That's creepy. What's she doing?" Kitty asked, looking around the room, hoping of somehow catching a glimpse of Carol.

"Tryin' ta annoy me ta death," Rogue responded sarcastically.

'_Liar! I didn't even talk to you for the last five seconds!'_

"So like, what exactly happened to you?" Kitty inquired curiously. "You didn't switch bodies then—"

"No. Whatever Mr. McCoy and Professor said, it just flew over mah head. But ta put it in simple English…..we're…..sort of sharin' _mah _body. You hear that?" Rogue yelled at Carol. "_Mah_ body!"

Carol yawned. '_Throw your hands up in the air and scream it to the whole world.'_

"Err…ok...I hear you….but sharing?" Kitty wrinkled her nose. "That's kind of….gross."

'_Yeah,' _Carol agreed with Kitty._ 'Especially when you're in a fat body like Rogue's! Even cows don't have thicker thighs_—_'_

"Shut up!" Rogue snapped out loud. "A-Ah meant for Carol ta shut up," she quickly explained to Kitty.

"I know," Kitty giggled. "This kinda reminds me of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

Rogue glared at Carol. "Atleast Mr. Hyde doesn't go club hoppin' and dancin' dirty with every guy he meets!"

'_Could you stop making me sound like a whore?'_ Carol snapped.

"Huh? You aren't? Wow….." Rogue said sarcastically.

Rogue didn't know how perverted her previous sentence sounded and Kitty burst into giggles.

"S-Sorry," Kitty tried to compose herself. "L-Like I do hope she didn't sleep with anyone." She again burst into laughter. "T-That would've been hilarious."

Rogue looked deeply disturbed. "That wasn't funny." She turned to Carol with a questioning look.

'_Hello?' _Carol knocked on Rogue's head._ 'Invulnerable, remember? The last time I tried to sleep with a guy he…uh…damaged his—Umm…thingy badly.'_

Rogue cringed. "Ah really didn't want to know that."

'_Doctors had to amputate—'_

"Ah said Ah don't want ta hear it Carol!"

'_Poor guy….…He's going to limp instead of walk his whole life now.'_

"Alright! Now shut up!"

"Uh…what happened?" Kitty asked worriedly. "Did she sleep with two guys or something?"

'_Great!' _Carol threw her hands up in vexation._ 'Now everyone thinks I'm a tramp!'_

"Maybe in her own body," Rogue presumed, even though she never found such an affair in Carol's memories.

'_Liar! And you know it!'_

"So…uh…why did she do that to Jean and Remy?" Kitty finally asked the inevitable question.

'_Remy tried to kill me! He's psychotic, has an insane wife and I'm sure if he has a kid, the brat would be crazy too!'_

Rogue glared at Carol. "Remy obviously found out."

"Yeah…..it was weird when you said he went to New Orleans last night," Kitty recalled. "But what about Jean?"

'_It was just a joke.'_

"Scott," Rogue simply answered.

'_No it wasn't.'_

Kitty's eyes widened. "Crush?"

"Yup."

'_It's not a crush! I know it's love!' _Carol argued.

"But isn't she…coma a-and…you..." Kitty seemed to be at a loss of words. "I-I mean l-like…it's totally unethical! Scott's like, a human and…_alive_ and—He has a girlfriend—Ok so even though she got your body, but like, it's still so wrong! "

'_And what about dating the enemy?'_ Carol snapped at Kitty. _'Isn't that wrong too? Traitor!'_

"Yeah, but the message doesn't get through Carol's thick-skull," Rogue said dryly.

'_Because I choose to ignore it,'_ Carol said flippantly.

"Yeah." Kitty giggled. She got up to leave. "I'm going to check on Scott. Are you going to be ok?"

"With Carol? Of course not!"

Kitty gave her a sympathetic look. "Don't bother Rogue, ok Carol?" She requested, looking at the ceiling. "You've caused too much trouble already."

'_Aww…now isn't that so cute? It's sad I'm not going to listen to you,'_ Carol chuckled. _'And I'm down here.'_

"Don't bother. She's not listenin'," Rogue said with a frustrated sigh.

Kitty shrugged and began to head towards the door. "I'll tell you if anything comes up."

"Alright. Thanks."

Kitty suddenly stopped near the door. "Dr. Jekyll kills himself in the end, you know," she said quietly.

"Don't let the book get ta you," Rogue said. "Once we find Remy and Jean, Professor will make Carol go away—"

'_I'll be a real girl again!' _Carol said happily.

"And when Carol gets lost—"

'_No more being a ghost.'_

"No more floatin' Carol ghost thing."

"Umm…That's nice…." Kitty said undecidedly.

'_No more thoughts of choking Rogue to death.'_

"No more thoughts of tearin' Carol's body into microscopic pieces before feedin' them ta the wolves then burnin' the leftover and throwin' the ashes in garbage."

Kitty was utterly disgusted. "Eww….."

"No more thoughts of killin' mahself."

'_No more thoughts of driving Rogue crazy so that she would commit suicide.'_

"That wasn't funny," Kitty said seriously.

'_No more Garbage songs!'_

"No more stupid Britney Spear songs."

"What's wrong with Britney Spears?" Kitty asked.

'_No more watching Remy, the psycho killer, kissing Rogue. No more hearing his trashy French accent.'_

"No more of Carol's true love crap about her and Scott."

'_Hey! That is real!'_

"Umm…ok," Kitty said.

"But best of all—"

'_Freedom!'_

"It's finally freedom. Life becomes normal again," Rogue concluded with a contented sigh.

'_Yeah! No more Rogue! But…….' _Carol suddenly became sober. _'I'm going to miss Scott… and the little kid, Jamie and my fake brother.'_

"Normal again? Uh….Somehow, I just think it's too good to be true." Kitty commented and phased out of the room.

"Yeah….." Rogue sighed sadly. But it was nice to believe everything will be alright again.

'_Can you get me a last kiss from Scott?'_ Carol begged. _'Pleeeeease?'_

"Ah can get you a last kick from Scott!" Rogue snapped at her and waited patiently for the time when she would be rid of Carol Danvers forever.

* * *

"This is absolutely pathetic. I've seen turtles move faster," Emma said in displeasure. "C'mon! Hustle it up!" 

"We're going as fast as we could," Amara said between gritted teeth, scrubbing the dishes. "Miss Frost."

"Obviously not fast enough—Oh! Jamie!" Emma smiled at the boy—or rather boys carefully applying the last coat of nail polish on her nails. "That's enough dear. Good job."

"Thanks Miss Frost!" They sang proudly. "You want me to brush your hair?"

"Hmm…Why not? I'm considering appointing you my make-up assistant."

"Really?" Jamie asked excitedly after absorbing back his clones.

"Yes."

"Thanks." Jamie gladly began combing her hair. "I have a lot of experience in this stuff you know. I used to do it to Jubilee's Barbie dolls all the time."

"That was you!" Jubilee, who had been cleaning the floor, shrieked. "Jamie! I'm going to make you—"

"Oh my God!"

Everyone turned to see Bobby standing in the doorway, looking shocked.

"W-What is he doing?" Bobby practically screeched, pointing at Jamie.

"Brushing Miss Frost's hair," Jamie responded giddily.

"Why is he brushing your hair?" He asked incredulously.

"Because I told him to," Emma stated the obvious.

"Why can't I do it?"

Emma gave him a dry look. "Because Jamie has already filled the position."

Bobby stared at her for a long time before speaking. "Can I massage your feet?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "That won't be necessary Mr. Drake."

"You can massage mine," Jubilee mumbled sarcastically.

"Oh ok." A disappointed Bobby walked over to Jamie. "Alright then." He suddenly grabbed Jamie in a headlock. "Excuse us please." He then dragged the struggling boy out of the kitchen.

"Who's driving us to school?" Amara asked, after finishing the dishes. "There is no way I'm sitting in the same car with Kitty!"

"Driving?" Emma chuckled. "Who said anything about driving? Walking can do wonders."

"What about mutant haters a-and bullies?" Danielle asked tensely, as she wiped the windows.

"Battle them or run fast," Emma responded, blowing on her nails.

The girls groaned.

Bobby returned after awhile, but Jamie didn't. "Hey girls!" He greeted cheerfully. "What's up?"

"The ceiling is," Jubilee grumbled.

"Thanks for pointing that out dear," Emma smiled sadistically, gazing up at the ceiling. "The ceiling does need cleaning as well."

The other girls glared at Jubilee.

"Oh will you look at that…..Jamie still didn't return…." Bobby drawled, picking up the hairbrush and inching closer to Emma. "I guess I could continue what he was doin—" He was interrupted by Ororo's voice.

"Wow…..I must say Emma. The kitchen never looked this clean," Ororo commented, looking around the kitchen.

"Why thank you Ororo," Emma said charmingly. "Didn't I promise I wouldn't disappoint?"

"Yeah…." Bobby stalked up to Ororo and took her hand. "Emma didn't disappoint." He began pulling her. "Why don't you go see how clean your greenhouse is? We'll take care of things here."

"There's no rush," Ororo said, pulling her hand free. "By the way Emma, your uniform is ready."

"Psst! Ororo!" Jubilee called her in a hushed voice.

Ororo looked down.

"Why exactly did you agree to place our lives in the hand of a psychopath?"

"Yeah, she's insane," Amara whispered.

They only received a disapproving look.

"She is!" Jubilee insisted.

"It's ready? Already? Why don't I take a look then?" Emma stood up to leave.

Bobby blocked her path. "It's black with little Xs all over. You can take a look after I'm done brushing your hair."

"Bobby….." Ororo warned.

"Thank you, Bobby. But no." Emma sighed and took her hairbrush from his hands. "Lead the way Ororo."

Both women exited the kitchen.

"Damn Storm!" Bobby cursed, only to be smacked in the face by a wet sponge. "Who did that?" He sent a glare in the direction of Danielle and Amara.

"I did it."

Bobby looked down at Jubilee.

"Were you wiping the floor with this?" He asked disbelievingly.

"I'm glad you noticed," Jubilee said sarcastically, getting back on her feet.

"Yuck!" He gagged, wiping his face. "Now I have to wash my face all over again."

"Good!" Jubilee said satisfied. "You're making me sick with all your Emma worshipping!"

"And what's wrong with worshipping Emma?' He glowered before smiling "She looks like a Goddess you know."

"Only to men," Amara added, rolling her eyes.

"To us, she's an evil spirit that preys on mortal men," Danielle said, narrowing her eyes. "A succubus."

Bobby laughed. "A what?"

"Succubus, a demonic seductress," Danielle explained.

Bobby growled playfully. "Seductress, sure. Demonic? Nah!"

"Succubus takes on the illusionary appearance of a beautiful woman," Amara detailed. "Hmm….and Emma is suspiciously beautiful……"

"So?" Bobby rolled his eyes. "And what exactly does this evil spirit do anyway?"

"She sleeps with men," Jubilee informed.

"Really?" Bobby grinned happily. "That's great!"

"And kills them after she's done having fun," Amara finished with a smirk.

"So what?" Bobby wasn't a bit affected. "Atleast I'll die happy."

The girls just rolled their eyes.

"Bobby?"

Everyone turned to the voice with surprised looks.

"Hey…uh…Scott," Amara greeted their leader uncertainly.

"Yeah, hi," the other girls chorused.

Scott didn't respond and just glared at Bobby. "Why did you lock Jamie in the bathroom?"

"Me? No way!" Bobby denied. "It must've been one of his evil clones."

"He did it!" Jamie cried and kicked Bobby in the shin.

Scott stormed toward Bobby. "_Don't_ do it again!" It was more of a threat than a warning. "_Never_ to your _teammate_!"

"Scott, i-it was just for fun," Bobby explained. "Y-You know—"

Scott poked him hard in the chest. "It wouldn't be so funny if something serious had happened."

"B-But nothing happened—"

"Do you want anything for breakfast, Scott?" Jubilee quickly interrupted before he lashed out at Bobby again or worst.

"No." Scott glared at Bobby one last time before picking up the newspaper and taking a seat. The others could clearly tell his attention was elsewhere, since it was yesterday's newspaper.

"Uh...Thanks," Bobby quietly thanked Jubilee. "I owe you."

"Yeah, you do. A foot massage," she said.

Bobby only scowled.

"Bobby, I'm sorry," Jamie apologized, looking genuinely remorseful. "I didn't think Scott would get so angry."

"It's ok twerp."

"But I'm still angry at you for locking me in the girls' bathroom!" He said and kicked him again.

"Alright! I'm sorry!" He hissed, nursing his ankle.

"Ok," Jamie said satisfied.

"C'mon Jubes, ask him." Amara elbowed Jubilee.

"You ask him. I'm not asking something I already know the answer to."

"Fine," Amara huffed and turned to Scott. "Uh…Scott?" She began hesitantly. "Did the Professor find her?"

For a second, everyone was certain he wouldn't answer Amara's question. But he did, after awhile.

"No." Scott never lifted his head from the newspaper. "He didn't."

"Umm…but he will find her you know. Don't worry," Amara said in a half-assuring voice.

"Yeah," Jamie chimed, hesitantly approaching Scott. "It'll be ok Scott."

A couple of 'yeahs' followed.

"Yeah," Bobby also agreed. "So what if the ocean is a big place? Jean's a big girl and she probably is having sushi for breakfast." He made a miniature ice statue of Jean and a shark. Jamie took the shark and waved it happily. "If any shark tries to mess with her, then it's—"

Jamie thrust the shark forward, knocking off Jean's head.

"Umm….Sorry," Jamie apologized sheepishly.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Jamie," Bobby said sarcastically before throwing the headless Jean statue away. "What I meant was this—" He slammed his fist down on the shark, breaking it into pieces. "Sushi. Hey! You know what? She could be flying home right now!"

"She can't fly back…..if it's too far away," Scott said, looking utterly miserable.

"Or maybe she hitched a ride on some boat and is heading back here!" Bobby again tried to cheer up Scott.

"Maybe," he said with a heavy sigh. "Don't you guys have school today?"

"Uh-huh. But if you want us to stay and help with the rescue mission, we'll be happy to miss school," Amara said merrily.

"Yeah," the others cheerfully agreed.

"I think we can manage," Scott said in a tired voice before resting his head against the table. He suddenly frowned. "What's that smell?"

"Chocolate milk. You can have mine," Amara quickly offered. "I can always make some more."

"No, thanks," he declined.

"You know…." She began, taking a seat opposite to him. "Jean taught me how to make this. In case she was ever away and Jamie….or you wanted some," she explained. "She taught Kitty too, but you know her cooking. And Ro—" She abruptly stopped, realizing her slip-up. But she was quick to cover it. "You sure you don't want some chocolate milk?"

Scott nodded, looking more depressed than anything.

The others gave him sympathetic looks.

"Uh…Listen, I gotta go," Bobby said, feeling his face suddenly itchy. He lowered his voice to a whisper. "If you get the correct juicy details then tell me."

The others, except Scott, nodded.

"Oh man!" He groaned, scratching his face as he left.

Jamie suddenly grinned evilly. "I'm gonna go too. Bye." He then quickly left.

"Why did she do it?" Even though it was just a mumble, everyone heard Scott.

The girls exchanged a glance.

"I have an answer to that," Amara was the first to respond, startling Scott. "From what we have…umm…observed and I kinda heard Kitty talking to Rog—Someone, Carol…she…well she…likes you."

"If she likes me then why do this to Jean?" Scott burst angrily, startling them.

"Oh no. Scott, you don't understand," Jubilee said, trying to calm him. "Carol…likes you….in another way."

Scott gave her a confused look. "What other way?"

"Well…uh…." Amara fiddled with her fingers. "Kitty!" She called Kitty who had just entered the kitchen. "Can you explain?"

"Explain what?" Kitty asked confused.

Danielle updated her with the situation.

Kitty's eyes widened. "Oh…uh…alright. Scott, you remember Taryn, don't you?"

Scott grew more puzzled. "What's Taryn got to do with all this?"

"Nothing! I'm just like, trying to use her as an example. So uh…Carol likes you, like Taryn did."

Scott stared at her. "What?"

"Like Taryn did."

"I-I don't understand."

Kitty grew a little frustrated. "You know? More than friends _like_? Carol likes you like that. Understand?"

Scott didn't say anything. His face was a mixture of disbelief and dread.

"You get it now?" Amara asked. "Why do you think Carol injured us badly, but never laid a finger on you?"

"I……" Scott honestly didn't have an answer.

"Why did she take you to Hawaii?" Jubilee mentioned. "Why not all of us?"

"Wed—Early birthday gift?" He said meekly.

"Scott……" Amara rolled her eyes. "Does seducing mean anything to you?"

"B-B-But why?"

"Why?" Amara snorted. "What kind of a question is that? Scott, look at yourself in the mirror. You could be the number one sexiest man alive. Uh….Make that second. Gambit currently holds the top spot."

Scott was left completely speechless. "B-But she's a…coma…a-and s-s-she's a—"

"A ghost? Yeah, isn't it freaky?" Jubilee shuddered. "You're so brave Scott. I would be scared to death if a psycho ghost was after me."

Scott just buried his face in his hands.

"Should we tell him?" Amara discussed with the other girls.

"Life's short. It's a great chance," Jubilee nodded. "We should. Jean would want us to do that."

"Excuse me? No she wouldn't!" Kitty hissed. "You guys have like, said enough for one morning!"

"For Jean," Amara shook hands with others.

"Don't do it you guys." Kitty's warning went to deaf ears.

"Scott…." Amara began hesitantly. "We have something to confess. We also…..umm…liked you. The more-than-friends like."

"W-Who's _we_?" Scot asked faintly, still shaken up by the discovery.

"Umm….Me….a-and the girls," Amara gestured towards Jubilee and Danielle. "Kitty too!" She said loudly, catching Kitty off guard who was trying to sneak out of the kitchen.

"Kitty?" Scott gazed at Kitty in shock.

"I…uh…." Kitty blushed, avoiding eye contact with Scott. "Err……like well….a little at first. I mean—What? Yes! Alright I'm coming!" She suddenly yelled and dashed towards the door.

Ororo let out a surprised sound when Kitty phased through her when she was entering the kitchen.

"I think even Ororo thought you were hot," Amara whispered to Scott.

"S-S-Storm?" Scott was too traumatized to ask.

"Yes?" Ororo turned to him confused.

"Oh…uh…nothing sorry," Scott quickly apologized.

"Alright." Ororo began making herself coffee. "Coffee?" She asked Scott.

"N-No thank you," Scott said, feeling dizzy. After what he heard, he needed alcohol, not coffee.

"Ooh. Did you see the way she looked at you?" Amara whispered to him, gesturing towards Ororo. "She was definitely checking you out. I've caught her sneaking glances at you many times at dinner."

"Really?" Scott gulped when Ororo took a seat beside him……something that never bothered him until now.

"Are you alright?" Ororo was quick to notice his tense behavior.

He shifted his chair away from her. "Uh….F-Fine."

Ororo didn't look convinced. "Don't worry Scott. We'll find her." She was reaching out to touch his shoulder, but Scott had already bolted up from his chair like a scared cat.

"O-Ok," he stammered, trying to compose herself. "T-That's g-g-good. T-The s-sooner, t-the b-better."

The girls were struggling very hard to stifle their giggles.

"I think Mystique is the only person who doesn't think you're hot," Amara whispered to Scott.

Scott's face suddenly erupted into a smile.

"Uh…..Scott, are you alright?" Amara asked, deeply concerned.

"Jean…..." He murmured. "P-Professor found her!" Before anyone knew it, Scott was dashing out of the kitchen. Ororo followed soon after.

"Well, that's great!" Amara called after him. She sighed sadly. "And I was just getting to the part about Emma." She suddenly brightened.

"Please don't take her name," Jubilee begged.

"Yeah," Danielle agreed with a scowl. "We had enough torture for one morning."

"Exactly," Amara said, still grinning.

"Stand still Jamie!" A screaming Jamie ran past the kitchen, followed by a very angry Bobby.

"Bobby!" Amara hollered.

Bobby came back. "Yeah?" He inquired impatiently. "What? I'm kinda busy here!"

"Freeze the floor."

Without giving it any thought, Bobby obeyed. He then continued chasing Jamie. "You can run, but you can't hide!"

"Amara? What are you upto?" Jubilee asked.

"Emma is going to have a little accident," Amara said, collecting some dishes. "She always comes to inspect us after twenty minutes so……"

"She's a telepath," Danielle mentioned the obvious. "She'll know."

"Remy said to keep telepaths out of your head, think something like a really annoying song or a really _really_ disgusting image."

Jubilee giggled and began imagining. "Umm….Professor and Logan…….."

Amara smirked and closed her eyes. "Logan and Sabertooth. Hehe…..Remy and Pyro."

"Eww….." Danielle uttered disgusted. "Listen, this doesn't feel right."

"You're right," Amara agreed. "Logan and Jean."

"Yup," Jubilee agreed. "Jean and Logan having mind-blowing—"

"I meant trying to kill Emma!" Danielle interrupted.

"We're not killing her," Jubilee said. "It was an accident. She just….slipped."

"And what are those broken dishes for?" Danielle asked.

"Insurance." Amara answered, taking a quick glance out into the passageway. "Alright….." They all took their respectful positions. "Here she comes……"

* * *

Jean coughed for what seemed like the millionth time. Pirates weren't just criminals; they were the most disgusting men on the face of the earth! Toad and Blob were gentlemen compared to them. She quickly held her breath when one passed by her. 

She should be considering herself lucky. Being on a large boat is better than floating in the ocean. But somehow, she was regretting being onboard.

"The Sea Witch made a big mistake giving you legs, Red. C'mon, why don't you sing with that pretty voice of yours? Oh wait…you traded it for legs. Heh….really nice legs……"

Jean scowled. And that was one of the reasons she was regretting being onboard.

"So...who is your prince charming?"

Jean ignored the question directed at her and continued gazing ahead. Dumb pirates, still believing she was a mermaid transformed into a human.

"If he's no one, I'll be happy to be yours."

Jean stopped herself from bursting into laughter. She would've gladly married Toad if she had a choice between him and this. She winced and put a hand to her temple. _'Keep concentrating….'_ She told herself. Just one slip up and she was going to be killed by pirates. And she was sure after her death, Scott was going to fall in love with Emma and they were going to get married and have lots of children. No, it can't happen! She won't let that happen! _'Can't this stupid boat go any faster?'_

"Cap?" A voice called.

'_I have to get home!' _Jean's thoughts screamed.

"Cap?" The voice shouted followed by a tap on her shoulder.

"Yes?" Jean quickly covered her nose and mouth. "W-What is it…." She scanned his mind for a name, but had to clutch her head because of the strain on her powers. Luckily, she managed to retain her mental hold on all the men. "Uh…Smee?" She stopped herself from giggling. If he wasn't stinking so much she would've. She fumbled in the pockets of her—Well not her pants for something to help her bear the smell. So far, she found pictures of naked women, a small liquor bottle, packet of cocaine, a gun and finally a handkerchief, thankfully clean. She quickly tied it around her face.

Smee stared at her in confusion. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes of course. Did you want something Smee?" She asked in an authoritative tone.

"Uh….yes. Why exactly do you want to go to New York—" He was cut off by a scream.

"_You imbeciles_! Let me _out _of here! Can't you see the _witch_ has tricked you all! _Let me out_!"

"What do you think we should do with Little Mermaid there?" He asked Jean.

Jean rolled her eyes. At least they could've come up with a better nickname for her.

"The girl is……really getting on my last nerves," he said in a patient voice. "Picking her up from the ocean really wasn't a good idea."

Jean hated to admit it. But the girl…well actually Cap or their captain or boss or whatever modern day pirates call him, was really getting on her last nerves too. "Yes he—she is." Maybe disposing of 'her' would be best. One less person would ease the strain on her powers. After all, making about ten men believe she was Cap and the real Cap was her was no easy job. "Take care of him—I-I mean her."

"Finally!" Smee pulled out his knife and stalked over to Cap. "This is your stop Red. Any last words?"

"Stop!" Jean shouted horrified. She received bewilderment looks from everyone. "W-What are you doing?"

"Taking care of her," he replied casually.

"By taking care, I meant make him—_her_ walk the plank," Jean explained.

"We don't have a plank."

"Alright then, just throw him—her off—_Without_ killing him—I mean her!" Jean said in an exasperated voice, when Smee was about to slit Cap's throat.

"_I'm Cap_!" The struggling captain shouted. "_That witch has tricked you all_! I am your—"

"Sure you are Red, sure. Goodbye!" One of the men laughed as they unsuspectingly tossed their own boss off the boat.

"Why are we heading for New York?" Smee brought up the question again.

"Rich people.…." Jean replied, staring ahead in anger. "Rich, blonde and treacherous people….."

"Rich? Hmm...That's fine with me." He cleared his throat and inched closer to her. "Uh….Cap. I kind of have a personal question. You used to be a doctor."

'_I'm going to be one,'_ she thought proudly. "Yes. Is there a problem you're facing?" Great! A first patient. And the first thing she would definitely advise him is to take a bath!

"Yeah. It's been aching all week."

"What's been aching?" She asked confused.

In response, he unzipped his pants.

Jean just stood dumbstruck.

"Been hurting like hell. Especially this area." He pointed before tapping that region.

"I-I s-see." Jean slowly nodded her head, remembering the worst porn movie she had caught Bobby watching one night. "Could you excuse me for a second?" She quickly turned to the railing, about to jump off, but a glimpse of a shark swimming around changed her mind. "My advice, wear clean underwear and bathe regularly."

Her growling stomach captured her attention. "Umm…is there anything for breakfast?" She asked, hoping it was anything except sausages covered in hair—she wouldn't have minded if someone deleted her whole memory right now.

"You mean lunch?"

"Oh yes, of course." Jean didn't care what time it was. Straining her powers was starving her. "What's for lunch?"

"Hey! Igor!" Smee called and began walking away. "Serve lunch to Cap!"

Jean ripped the cloth from around her mouth. Well atleast one thing was good. She was being treated like royalty. To keep herself busy, she began guessing what she was going to be served for lunch. _'Raw fish? Maybe a living fish or maybe—'_

"Lunch," a voice interrupted her thoughts.

Jean gazed at her supposed lunch in amazement. She really didn't expect this. Nicely decorated seafood you found only in a restaurant.

"Thank….you…." Jean trailed off when she saw her server. She blinked. He did resemble Igor, Dracula's servant. It was so strange. He was so ugly yet the way he decorated the food, so beautiful.

"You're welcome sir."

And whatever this dish was, it smelled delicious. Jean speedily began devouring the food. "Mmm...What is it?" She asked between mouthful, hoping to get the recipe and try it sometime.

"Sliced eel stuffed with squid, octopus and shark eyes, sprinkled with sea-gull, dolphin and whale bits dipped in my special baby seal paste. Oh and a bit of cat's paw for the flavor."

Jean had a first-hand experience with Kitty's cooking and knew how to keep chewing food without swallowing. "Mmm….very tasty," she mumbled, waiting for him to leave so she could throw up.

"I'm glad you like it," Igor grinned. "Heard fish eyes improve your eyesight and cats give you nine lives."

Jean merely nodded, turning green.

"Oh let me straighten that for you sir."

He licked his palm and before Jean could figure out what he was upto, he ran his slimy palm over her hair. He than patted her hair one last time. "There, all set."

Jean didn't know whether to feel flattered or scream and swim all the way back to New York. Instead, she smiled and uttered a polite thank you.

He suddenly began sniffing.

Jean gave him a quizzical look.

"Smell something funny," he replied inching closer to her.

Jean was enraged when he practically stuck his nose into her shoulder. She stopped herself from slapping him. It would've looked really girlish. She didn't want everyone to get suspicious. But this guy was acting like a sicko so—

Her fist stopped or rather was taken before it ruined his already ugly face. He sniffed her palm and chuckled. "You smell just like a woman."

Jean rolled her eyes. Probably because she was. She hadn't totally perfected cloaking herself, so she quickly moved away before he groped somewhere which could make him wonder where the extra flesh came from.

Igor suddenly took out two flasks and handed one to Jean.

'_Oh great….' _She had lost count of how many times she had been offered alcohol which she emptied into the ocean.

"This will make you smelling like a man in no time."

'_Eww……'_ Jean didn't know if she was more appalled by his stench or when he burped. "Don't you have plain drinking water?" She frowned when everybody suddenly tilted their heads up.

'_What now?'_ Jean thought and looked up. "Oh my God……" She would've jumped up and down in joy.

"What the hell is that?"

"The Blackbird," She let her tongue slip. "I mean a black plane."

"It looks more like trouble. It's been up there watching us for awhile," Smee said. "Should we switch to plan F?"

"Uh…what's plan F?" Jean asked confused.

"Act like innocent fishermen and when the time comes….." He patted his knife. "We strike."

"Oh," Jean paled. "That's ingenious." She wanted to warn her friends, but was certain if she did, she'll lose her metal hold on the men. And they'll most certainly kill her before she could fly up to the Blackbird.

"I've always wanted to try this," Smee's voice broke into her thoughts.

Jean looked to where he was, fiddling with some equipment—No, it wasn't just equipment….it looked something like a missile launcher, cleverly camouflaged and ready to shoot the Blackbird.

"Can I do it?" She quickly offered. She really didn't want the X-men to believe she was on board a fishermen's boat before it was too late. At least shooting and purposely missing could warn them they were dealing with hostile 'fishermen.'

"You're the boss." Smee immediately let Jean take over.

'_And thank goodness I am.'_ Jean aimed at the Blackbird. She smiled, looking through the scope_. 'Impressive….' _She was able to get a nice view of everybody, especially Scott. "Huh?" She frowned. Why was he staring at Rogue like that? And why was she holding his hand? What was going on?

"Uh….boss? What are you waiting for? Jail?" One of the men asked.

"Oh of course," Jean aimed at something else……The seagulls. They gave her a really hard time. But no, that would be just too cruel. The cloud beside the Blackbird would do. And with utmost confidence she would miss the Blackbird, she fired.

* * *

"I hope Ororo is ok," Kitty said, gazing down at the ocean the Blackbird was flying over. "Do you like, have any idea what really happened?" 

"Rumors say she slipped on Bobby's ice," Rogue said, still angry at Bobby for making up the story of Remy dying

"Yeah and fell on broken dishes before crashing into the table and scalding herself with hot coffee? Does that sound like an accident to you?"

"Yeah," Rogue replied in an uninterested tone.

"But you should've seen Mr. Logan. He was like, so worried. It was kind of sweet," Kitty gushed. "Actually……he was just too sweet." Her face slowly brightened. "Oh my God….I like totally know it's more than friends thing—"

"Kitty, Logan can probably hear every word that's comin' out of your mouth," Rogue whispered, taking a glimpse of Logan at the cockpit with Scott.

"No, he can't," Kitty said. "Why do you think me and Jean always take the backseats?"

"That's what you two do? Gossip about Logan's non-existent love life?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Of course not. But seriously, you should've seen Logan today in the infirmary. The way he was looking at Storm and holding her hand—"

"Kitty! Enhanced hearin'!" Rogue hissed. "Logan can hear you!"

"Stop being paranoid. He can't. Let me prove it to you." She cleared her throat. "Mr. Logan!" She called in a whisper. "Can you like, hear me?"

"Yeah," Logan turned to look at a startled Kitty. "I can Half-Pint."

"Umm….ok." Kitty turned red and chuckled nervously.

Rogue couldn't help but chuckle. At least that shut her up.

'_I'm bored. Could you tell wolf-man to hurry up so I can be a real girl again?'_

Rogue rolled her eyes. When one mouth closes, another opens. "Keep your pants on Carol."

'_I'm not wearing any pants.'_

"I wonder why Kurt went to school so early," Kitty's voice interrupted them.

Rogue's eyes widened in realization. She was about to call Logan and—And she quickly closed her mouth. 'Turn the jet around,' was what she was about to say. Oh that would've been funny! Poor Kurt must be heartbroken by now. But, she can blame it on Carol for pretending to be Mystique and sending him a present.

"Hmm….Peter stays quiet all the time," Kitty's voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Silence is the best art of conversation," Rogue remarked, trying to relax in her seat.

'_Silence is creepy….' _Carol said. _'Silent people are the ones who are psycho killers.'_

"No, it isn't," Kitty disagreed, her gaze lingering on Piotr, who was busying scribbling on a pad. "What is he always writing? He never leaves that pad alone."

Carol giggled. _'Probably writing his who-to-kill-today list.'_

"Let me ask him," Rogue was making a gesture to call Piotr, but Kitty stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Kitty hissed.

"Fine! You ask him. Don't bother me!" Rogue snapped.

Kitty stayed silent……for awhile. "Do you think he has a girlfriend?"

"Keep your eyes open. Chuck said Jeannie was in the area," Logan interrupted their conversation as he lowered the X-jet.

Rogue gazed down. The ocean sure looked big and endless. No wonder Carol forgot where she placed Jean.

Rogue was a little angry that they weren't rescuing Remy first. But Remy was on an island while Jean was somewhere in the middle of the ocean. And that is more dangerous. Knowing Remy, he would've probably fallen fast asleep if there was no human life, especially female life on the island. And if there was female life and Remy was flirting with her then—

"Do you see anything?" Kitty voice snapped her out of her thoughts

"No," Rogue whispered shaking her head, dreading the possibility Jean might've been eaten by a shark or maybe rough waves drowned her or worst. Well Rogue could easily blame everything on Carol. Her friends would understand, but she was certain Jean's parents wouldn't. What would they do? Sent her off to jail for killing their youngest daughter? Well she can't imagine Jean's mother saying: _'Don't worry about it dear. We have a spare daughter.'_ And Scott…..

Rogue cast a glance to where Scott was. He had stood up from his seat and seemed to be inspecting every inch of the ocean.

Rogue sighed sorrowfully. Well he had been ignoring her since she dropped the bomb so she was certain he wouldn't forgive her.

"A boat is down there," Piotr spoke for the first time. "Fishermen."

"Oh God…." Scott looked so relieved. "She's there. Jean's ok. She's…….." He suddenly lost his power of speech.

Rogue had to rub her eyes to see if she wasn't dreaming. It wasn't everyday she saw Jean in men's clothes with some ugly man kissing her shoulder.

"Uh….why do I like, get the feeling something isn't right here?" Kitty whispered before making a disgusted face. "She could've gone for a guy that was….at least….close to good-looking."

'_I told you Jean was a slut. But noooo! You wouldn't believe me!'_ Carol said. _'Just leave her all alone in the ocean for a second and she's already with some scumbag—'_

"Do you ever shut up Carol?" Rogue hissed

'_I wonder how much she's getting paid for it. Oh no! Aww….Poor Scott,' _Carol smiled._ 'He's all heartbroken. But I'll do my best to pick up the broken heart pieces once I get my body back.'_

Rogue glanced at Scott. He looked ready to burst out of the jet and blast that guy to smithereens.

"Take the controls Stripes," Logan said quickly, just in time to hold Scott back from doing just that.

"Lower the ramp," Scott ordered harshly.

Rogue was about to comply if it weren't for her seventh sense suddenly going haywire. "_No_!" She hadn't meant to sound like she was defying him. "A-Ah mean…no."

Scott was obviously surprised. He stomped over to her. "What?"

"A-Ah can't find the switch," she lied, the headache getting stronger. It almost seemed like her instinct was screaming at her to run as fast as she could and don't look back.

"Are you sure?"

Even with the throbbing headache she could read the look on Scott's face: 'You can't find the switch or you don't want Jean to come aboard?'

Scott then pressed the switch.

"Stop." Rogue took a hold of his wrist. "Somethin's wrong." _'And Ah don't mean Jean lettin' an ugly guy kiss her wrong,'_ she added in her thoughts. "Believe me."

'_His lips are so close….and so kissable….' _Carol murmured, point blank near Scott's face. _'How about a kiss Scott?'_

"I can't." Scott wrenched his wrist free. "Not right now."

Carol grinned._ 'Then how about later?'_

Rogue gazed at him. Whatever _more_ Carol did or said to him by pretending to be her, he was taking it pretty hard. "It's okay Scott. Ah understand," she said and without any warning, moved the jet forward.

"What the—" Scott exclamation was cut off and he grabbed onto the nearest seat before he was thrown all the way to the back of the jet like Logan.

'_What are you doing—Hey! Are those little red things on the screen a good thing?'_ Carol asked, pointing at the radar.

"Heat seekers….." Rogue uttered horrified.

"Stop!" Scott ordered.

Rogue knew what he must be thinking; Carol had suddenly taken control of her body and had gone crazy. Since she couldn't explain it was really her in a micro-second, and Scott wasn't paying attention to the radar and was more intent on removing her from the pilot seat, she did the only thing she could think of in a crisis like this……

Slap him unconscious.

"Forgive me Scott," Rogue said, moving her concentration on how to lose two heat seekers.

'_Are you insane!'_ Carol shouted at Rogue.

"No. You are," Rogue said, thinking of putting the blame on Carol.

'_You liar!' _Carol screamed. '_No way are you making me the scapegoat!'_

"Stripes!" Logan yelled, obviously wanting an explanation.

"Heat seekers!" Rogue shouted her answer, hoping he heard her.

"Close the ramp and like slow down!" Kitty screamed as she clung onto the seat she had luckily managed to grab. Even Bobby's piloting wasn't this worst! "Rogue slow dow—Like I'm slipping!"

'_Take my hand,'_ Carol said, making a grab for Kitty. _'Oh right,'_ she mumbled sarcastically when her hand went through Kitty's. _'Never mind.'_

"Close the ramp before someone falls through—" Something smacked against Kitty's face, making her lose her grip. She was about to fall through the ramp but something caught her ankle in time.

"_L-Like Oh my God_!" Kitty squealed, not because she was probably hanging more than nine hundred feet above the ocean, but because of the realistic sketch of her and Rogue she was holding in her hands. "This looks so awesome—Whoa! Hey!" She cried when she was pulled back up. "Oh, hey Peter," she greeted nervously as Piotr held her upside down.

"Close the ramp!" He shouted urgently. This time, Rogue did.

"Well…uh…thanks," Kitty said, blushing.

"No," He said, gently laying her back on her feet. He took the paper from Kitty's hand. "Thank you. You saved the sketch."

"Umm….Yeah," Kitty giggled nervously. "And you like, saved my life. So we're even. Umm…I-I'll like, just go back to my seat now—Eek!" She shrieked when the Blackbird made a sudden roll.

Piotr held her tightly before could she hit the ceiling or worst, phase through it.

"Umm….Thanks again Peter," she thanked, feeling her cheeks growing hot. She was about to get up again but the jet made another roll, landing her on Piotr's lap. "I-If it's like ok with you, c-can I stay here? Rogue's like, flying like a maniac."

The Russian was blushing. "It….is fine."

"There are about ten empty seats Half-Pint."

Kitty nearly hit the ceiling with embarrassment at Logan's voice.

"I….uh…well….." She was blushing profusely to answer. "Umm….like—"

"Never mind." Logan huffed and moved toward Rogue or atleast tried to.

'_Weeeeeeee!' _Carol shouted in delight, completely insensitive to the life and death situation. Well Rogue wouldn't blame her since she was already sort of dead. _'Go faster!'_

Rogue ignored her and kept her eyes on the road—well sky. If she went any faster, she was sure the jet would come apart. And she was a bit nervous. She never flew on missions before, just practice and the simulator. Piloting had always been Jean, Scott, Ororo and Logan's job. Even if they offered her, she always refused. How she wished she hadn't.

"Pretend it's a bike," she told herself, maneuvering the Blackbird. "A bike….with wings. And if you crash…….you kill everyone." With those motivational words to herself, she felt somewhat confident.

'_Wohoo!' _Carol cheered._ 'I really don't care if you make me the scapegoat. He's definitely going to dump Jean now! She's trying to kill you guys!'_

"You know Carol, how would Scott break-up with Jean if he's blown into little pieces?" Rogue stated the obvious, really having no idea how to lose the missiles.

Carol's joy instantly faded.

Good at least that shut her up.

'_You know…you can't keep dodging that forever,' _Carol's tone actually sounded concerned.

"Ah ca try!" Rogue said in a determined voice, making a sharp turn.

'_Die trying…or listen to my idea.'_

"Shut up! This is all _your_ fault!"

'_It's Jean's fault!'_ Carol said. _'I didn't fire those things!'_

"Whatever! Just forget it!"

'_Fine! But I have an idea!'_ Carol tried to convince Rogue. _'So listen….'_ She began whispering in her ear.

Rogue just grew more surprised. "You're crazy!"

'_Fine then! Get blown up—Oh wait…you won't explode, but the others will and then it will be your fault that you didn't listen to me!'_

"Ugh!" Rogue tried not to let her anger take control of her. "Kitty! Kitty Come here!"

"Why?" Kitty asked.

Rogue tried not to roll her eyes. "Because Ah'm callin' you!"

"Shadowcat! Be careful!" Piotr said when Kitty was moving towards Rogue.

"You can like, call me Kitty."

"Kitty!" Rogue shouted impatiently.

"I-I'm here," Kitty stumbled towards her. "W-What is it?"

"Listen very carefully…."

"_What_?" Kitty screeched after Rogue finished. "_Are you crazy_!—Rogue you're head must be in the clouds you're like, thinking insane thoughts! Jean's down there—I-I can't—"

"Stop talkin and start phasing!" Rogue barked.

* * *

"H-Heat seekers?" Jean sputtered in horror as the Blackbird abruptly flew out of sight. "T-They were heat seekers?" 

Smee smirked. "Let's see how long they can dodge that."

"Oh my God…." Jean whispered, covering her face in devastation. "Oh my God…."

"Cap, you ok?" One of the men asked her.

Jean struggled not to break down and cry. It would really appear unusual that their boss had suddenly begun sobbing his eyes out.

"Hey! They're coming back."

Jean jerked her head up to look at the sky. Surely the Blackbird was returning, with missiles on its tail. She tried to steer the missiles away from the jet, but they were just traveling too fast. "Please God help them," she prayed silently.

"What the—Oh no no no! They have got to be crazy!" Smee said fearfully as the Blackbird nose-dived towards them. "Shoot that thing!"

"_No_!" Jean knocked him away with her telekinesis. Unfortunately, the strain caused her to lose her mental hold on all the men.

"_What the_—Little Mermaid!" Smee exclaimed. "Didn't we just dump her?"

"I knew captain smelled fishy," Igor said. "My nose never fails."

"First of all, my name is Jean Grey! And second of all…you all stink!" Jean screamed angrily at him. "You all are the worst pirates in the history of…..well pirates!"

No one seemed to be listening to her. They were all staring up in horror.

"Abandon ship!" Smee screamed.

"It's a boat," Jean corrected as the men jumped off. "You don—"

'_Get out of the way! Get out of the way! Please for God sakes get out of the way!'_

'_Just stand there and get blown to pieces!'_

Jean blinked after she received the thoughts. The second voice she couldn't figure out, but the first one belonged to Rogue.

Without any further delay, she leapt off and hurriedly swam as deep and as faraway from the boat as possible.

The Blackbird phased through the boat, but the heat seekers didn't.

Jean watched the explosions with somewhat satisfaction. _'Thank you God.' _She swam to the surface for air before her lungs burst.

"You need a lift?" She heard a familiar voice behind her.

"I-If this f-flight is h-heading for New York……" Jean breathed erratically as Logan helped her climb unto the ramp, "then d-definitely yes."

* * *

"And so, that's what happened," Rogue concluded after narrating everything to Jean, well almost everything. She left the part about Carol having a crush on Scott. She just couldn't blurt it in the presence of Scott. 

Jean didn't say anything. By the look on her face, it was clear that she never in a million years expected the culprit to be Rogue, well Rogue's body controlled by Carol.

"Jean?" Scott's whisper snapped Jean out of her thoughts.

"You've done nothing I need to forgive you for," Jean began after awhile. "It wasn't your fault."

'_Ok…..she's looking at me. Why do I get the weird feeling Jean is looking at me?'_ Carol said nervously.

"She can't see you!" Rogue whispered furiously before turning back to Jean. "So….uh….it's okay between us, right?"

Jean nodded assertively. Scott still seemed uncertain. Rogue wondered if he remembered being knocked out by her.

"Yeah……" Scott said nevertheless. "It's alright—"

"_Remy_!" Kitty's voice echoed through the whole island. "_Remmmmmmmmy_!"

Rogue rolled her eyes while Jean shook her head. Even if Remy heard that he might've run away in fear.

'_Where did she get the loud speaker from anyway?' _ Carol asked.

"Kitty!" Scott yelled. "That's really not necessary."

"_Why_?" She shouted into the loud speaker, making everybody plug their ears. "_Didn't Jean like, have a major headache_?"

"The one I'm about to get right now is major," Jean groaned, rubbing her temples.

'_Same here.'_

"Don't worry. I'll get rid of that thing," Scott said as she began walking toward Kitty, but kept a watchful eye on Jean and Rogue.

'_Bye Scott!'_ Carol waved before blowing him a kiss.

Rogue was planning on leaving too if it weren't for Jean blocking her path.

"Listen, this isn't meant for you," Jean said, giving her an apologetic look.

"What's not meant for m—" Rogue's sentence was cut short when she felt a hard punch across her face. She placed a palm over her cheek and gave Jean a disbelieving look. "_What_ in all of _hell_ was _that_ for!"

'_Christ! That hurts!'_ Carol was holding her cheek too. _'That really hurts! I—Huh…' _She blinked in confusion_. 'I actually feel pain?'_

"Well _good_! That was the lowest most disgusting stunt _you_ ever pulled!" Jean screamed.

'_Uh….Are you talking to me?'_ Carol asked, pointing at herself.

"Yes _I am_!" Jean responded angrily.

'_Oh….' _Carol uttered. _'Seriously?'_

Jean didn't answer and just glared daggers at her.

'_I told you she could see me!' _Carol said to Rogue.

Rogue was too shocked too respond. She just couldn't believe it! Somebody actually hurt Carol! She'd wanted to do that since Carol first appeared.

'_So you can see me. Big deal! Are you going to hit poor Rogue again just to hurt me?'_ Carol challenged Jean.

Rogue's lips slowly curved into a huge smile. "You better get started."

Jean smiled back, pulling on her sleeves.

'_Oh man…..'_ Carol moaned. _'You gotta be kidding me!'_

Meanwhile, Kitty, who had been derived of the loud speaker by Scott, was busying taking snap-shots with her camera.

"This actually is a nice place," Scott remarked looking around.

"Remy is so lucky to be dumped in a place like this. This is a perfect vacation spot." Kitty suddenly made a disgusted face. "_Ick_! I can like, still feel the taste of sea-water in my mouth and….eww….living fishes too. This is the last time I ever phase through water!" She frowned on noticing Scott acting uncomfortable near her. She sighed. "Listen Scott, about before……I swear, I really didn't want you to find out that…umm…all of us….you know….liked you."

"I…..I don't know what to say," Scott said, looking at the ground. "I guess…finding out about you guys was a shock, b-but Ororo—"

"What?" Kitty asked amazed before bursting into laughter. "Storm? That part is just _so_ untrue!"

"Oh." Scott blushed, feeling like an idiot. "That's good."

"Because I like, think she and Logan are involved."

Scott rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Kitty……that was something I really didn't want to know."

"Hmm….but like there was a rumor going around about Agatha Harkness being interested in you. Can you like, believe it?" Kitty's eyebrows furrowed in anger. "She's like a hundred years old! What a dirty old lady. I heard she made a potion to make herself younger—"

"Kitty _please_!" Scott begged clasping his hands together. "There are some things that are better left unknown for many reasons!"

"Oh ok, if you say so Scott," Kitty said disappointed. "Oh and don't worry about us girls. You're like a big attractive brother figure to us now. Nothing more."

"Uh….Thank you," Scott said uncertainly.

Something suddenly landed hard on the ground behind them, making them jump back, startled.

"Rogue?" Kitty asked incredulously as her friend slowly got up and brushed the sand off her shoulders. "W-What happened? Are you alright?"

"Wild animal," Rogue responded with a smile, rubbing her neck. "No big deal."

"What kind of wild animal—_What the_—_Jean_!" Scott exclaimed on seeing her girlfriend limp towards them. "What happened—Are you—"

"Everything's alright Scott. Just some wild animal," Jean said in a dismissing tone as Scott slipped his arms around her waist. "It's gone now."

"Why are you wearing that?" He asked mystified, looking at the eye-patch she was wearing.

"I thought it looks nice," Jean said with a sweet smile on her face while Rogue nervously glanced at her feet.

"Oh yeah I guess it does," Scott hesitantly agreed. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes. We should start searching for Remy, don't you think so?" Jean quickly changed the subject.

Scott nodded in agreement.

"Uh….Jean, if your headache is gone, can't you find Remy with your telepathy?" Kitty asked.

Jean shook her head. "I've tried. But there's always some….strange static interference. I guess it shields his mind from detection."

"How convenient," Rogue groaned.

Scott turned to Kitty and Rogue. "Kitty, you and Rogue—"

"We're already gone," Rogue announced and had begun to rush off when—

"Wait!" Scott stopped her. "Let me finish. Colossus goes with you two."

"Peter?" Instead of teasing Scott about him wanting to get Jean alone, Kitty only giggled and said. "Ok Scott."

"Great," Rogue mumbled, knowing fully well Scott didn't trust her alone with Kitty right now.

"Uh…..I think we should help Logan patch up the X-jet," Jean said after receiving hostile thoughts from Logan. "He's kind of having trouble."

Scott nodded.

"Well…we're gone now," Rogue said and began walking.

"Look on the bright side," Kitty said, as she walked beside her. "Scott's not angry at you anymore."

Rogue rolled her eyes. She groaned when Carol materialized in front of her. To her sheer annoyance, Carol had learnt how to disappear to God-knows-where and re-appear, especially to scare Rogue. Well this time she was prepared for it.

'_Ooh!' _Carol fumed._ 'Wait till I get my body back……it's going to be re-match time with that fake red-head! And what's better is there will be no intervention from you!'_

"Ah'm pretty sure if Ah could put you in a coma, she can too," Rogue said.

"Who can put who in a coma?" Kitty asked.

"Talkin' ta Carol," Rogue answered.

'_You just wait till I get my body back!'_ Carol shouted at Jean who was walking away with Scott. _'Just wait! And I hope you like the black-eye I gave you!'_

Jean turned to glare at her, but said nothing.

'_See? She's scared of me,'_ Carol said arrogantly.

Rogue rolled her eyes and wondered how long it would take Scott to discover Jean's black-eye and a nice bruise on her left cheek cloaked by make-up. Good thing she couldn't get any bruises. After the beating Jean gave her, it was unnatural for her to be alive.

"Rogue!" Scott suddenly shouted. "I need to talk to you!"

"Oh man!" Panicky, Rogue did the only thing she could to avoid confrontation with Scott about Jean's injuries……

Run.

"Hey! Like wait for me!" Kitty yelled, trying to keep up with her.

"Just keep runnin' and don't look or answer back."

"Rogue!" Scott called again.

"Uh…..Are you running away from Scott?" Kitty asked confused.

"What? _No_!" Rogue denied vehemently. "That's ridiculous!"

'_You're such a liar!'_

"Rogue……Kitty…." Scott's voice was fading now as they moved away from the beach.

"Well, it really looks like you're running away from Scott," Kitty pointed.

"Ah'm runnin' so Ah can find Remy faster," Rogue elaborated her lie.

'_Liar! Liar! Rogue is on fire!'_

"C-Can w-we p-please s-stop f-for a s-s-second?" Kitty asked, panting hard after they had raced for more than twenty minutes.

Rogue abruptly came to a halt with Kitty bumping hard into her back.

"Thanks—Oh Wow……" Kitty breathed, captivated by the water fall at the distance. "This is so beautiful….."

"Really? Then take a swim!" Rogue said and shoved her into the pool before diving in herself.

"_Ack_! _What_ did you like do _that_ for?" Kitty shrieked, completely soaked. "My camera is not water proof!"

"Ssshh!" Rogue shushed her. "Someone's comin."

Kitty's eyes widened at the sound of the heavy footsteps. "It….sounds almost like a Sentinel—Oh!" She exclaimed when she saw who it was. "It's only Peter."

"Cyclops was asking for you," Piotr told Rogue, his serious expression unaffected on seeing them.

"Uh….Ah didn't hear him," Rogue lied. "What did he want?"

'_Oh my God! I just discovered your name. It's Liar. Hi, Liar! How are you?' _Carol mocked.

"You forgot the communicators," he informed.

"Oh….." Rogue turned red with embarrassment while Carol laughed her head off. "Alright." She pulled herself out and began wringing her hair. "Would you stop laughin'?"

'_Ok,' _Carol giggled._ 'I was heading off to Psyche Ville anyway.'_

"Psyche Ville?" Rogue inquired.

'_Don't ask me. The people in your head named it,'_ Carol said with a shrug. _'All I do is I make fun of them for being transparent and beat them up.'_

"Excuse me?" Rogue exclaimed and was about to ask more but Carol disappeared.

"Uh…..we are…umm…like taking a break," Kitty informed Piotr, trying to save herself from more embarrassment. "We like thought…err…swimming would refresh us. It did. You want to join?"

Piotr shook his head.

"Oh c'mon….." Kitty tried to coax him. "The water is really great!"

"I'd rather stay dry."

"I heard Remy say that you're a great diver."

"I'd rather not." Piotr turned to walk away.

"Pleasssse?" Kitty did the one thing that had won her many arguments: Puppy-dog eyes.

Piotr gazed at her.

Rogue, who had witnessed this with disgust, was about to remind Kitty that Lance was still alive when her eyes incidentally fell upon a piece of cloth stuck up high on a tree. With one slap of her wrist, she was able to shake it loose. On taking a closer look, she discovered with amazement that it was Remy's boxers. "Wait a second…." Carol told her that she had torn his clothes off after he blew up her 'masterpiece,' so…..was he running around the island naked?

Rogue chuckled at the thought, but then remembered something else Carol told her…..

Wife.

"No….Carol is an idiot. Remy wouldn't—" After making sure no one was watching her, she brought her nose close to the boxers, but immediately withdrew it, appalled at herself. This meant Rahne's powers were completely gone now or else she would've happily sniffed them. She could ask Logan for help, but she was sure he wouldn't agree to sniff Remy's boxers to determine the scent of a woman.

"Stop it!" She scolded herself for assuming such things and concentrated on where these came from. "Hmm…..waterfall….." It pretty much seemed like they came from up there. She'll just have to ask Piotr to toss her up there to see for herself what that swamp rat was doing. She glimpsed at the boxers again and shook her head. "Remy is not cheatin' on you. If he was then Ah hope a tidal wave hits me for bein' so stupid."

A huge splash behind her caught her attention and when she turned, she was in fact, greeted by rising water that didn't give her enough time to scream and crashed on her.

Rogue lay on the ground for awhile in a daze. She slowly removed the fish that was wiggling on her head and turned to her friends…if they were still there.

She spotted Piotr, floating in the middle of what wasn't supposed to be shallow water; at least it wasn't when she was in it. His face was literally the color of a tomato.

"W-What happened ta Kitty?" She finally managed to ask on finding her friend missing.

A giggle from above her head answered her question.

Kitty was hanging upside down a tree, giggling hysterically. "W-Wow….Peter. Remy was right."

Rogue just stared at her, flabbergasted.

Kitty's puppy-dog eyes appeared to have worked again.

Poor Piotr.

* * *

Remy was depressed…….Very depressed. This was no doubt, the most depressing day of his life. He felt like the lowest most despicable creature on the face of the earth. He had committed the unthinkable. He had killed his wife. Yes, he had killed Belladonna. He had ignored her cries and went straight away, thinking she was calling him for mocking his love for Rogue. 

It had been morning then and now it was close to sunset with no sign of Belle. He had even crossed her side of the island, but still no Belle to warn and shoot him with an arrow. The cave she had been in was flooded with sea-water which led Remy to only one conclusion: She had drowned because of his stupidity.

Here he was worrying about how to tell Rogue that he has a wife. Now he had to tell her he _had_ a wife. _'Y' know Rogue, I had a wife. She drowned 'cause of me.' _He imagined himself saying.

"Remy."

Remy chuckled bitterly. Now he was going crazy. Hearing voices of dead people.

"Remy?" He felt someone poke him with a foot. "Are y' alive?"

He wished he wasn't. "Non."

"Y're on my side of de island."

"So? It doesn' matter since y're dead."

This comment earned Remy a hard kick in the stomach. But he was glad it felt real.

"Dead? I feel pretty much alive," Belladonna said, glaring down at her stark naked husband. "Why are y' naked?" She inquired before her eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Have y' been markin' your territory on my side of de island? If you have den….."

Remy slowly got to his feet, unabashed about his nakedness. "Y' stupid……_femme_!" He grabbed her by the shoulders. "Where de _hell_ did y' go!"

"T' search for human life dat isn't y' Remy!" She snapped, pulling away from him.

Remy gazed at her in astonishment. Here he was blaming himself and planning her funeral and she had been exploring the island all this time? He was really tempted to bury her alive right now.

"Didn' you hear me call y' a million times?" He asked, trying to calm himself. His voice had grown sore from screaming her name for the last ten hours.

"You didn' hear me. So why should I?" She countered.

Remy glowered. She had a point. "Fine. Next time, I won't get worried dat some wild animal kills y' or maybe wild people who live here murder y'."

"I've searched de whole t'ing. No one lives here," Belladonna said, softening a little "Y' were worried?"

"Non," he replied sarcastically, turning his back to her. "I was celebratin' independence day." He was suddenly enveloped in a tight hug.

"I knew y' still love me," Belladonna murmured happily into his bare chest.

Instead of pushing her away, he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He hated to admit it, but he really missed her. "'Course I do Belle…." He said gently, patting her back, "as a _friend_," he added. He missed her in a_ friend_ sort of way, just like he would miss Jean or Kitty. "And dis is a friendly hug. D'accord?"

Belladonna obviously didn't hear the 'friends' part. "I love y' too Remy."

Remy sighed in defeat. "What de—Belle!" He cried incredulously when her knee began kneading the region between his thighs. "S-Stop d-dat!" He quickly pushed himself back, regretting throwing his boxers away on discovering a scorpion crawling inside.

"_Remy_!" A screech suddenly echoed through the air. "_Remmmmmmmmy_!"

"What de hell is dat?" Belladonna asked, covering her ears. "Don' tell me y' had an affair wit' a banshee."

"Kitty….." Remy immediately recognized the voice. "It's Kitty!"

"Great, your Rogue dumped another friend. Soon de whole island will be populated."

"I'm gonna find her," Remy announced and began walking away.

Belladonna cleared her throat. "Aren't y' forgettin' somethin' cher?"

"What?" Remy asked impatiently.

Belladonna eyed his completely naked body and smirked. "Y' want t' give de fille a heart attack?"

"Oh," Remy realized embarrassed. He can't just appear in front of Kitty like this. "Merde."

"Don' worry Remy. I'll make you somethin' very special……."

After a while…….

Remy walked through the woods, cursing Carol along the way for tearing his clothes off. "Dammit!" He cursed when another leaf fell off. If this keeps up, soon he would be utterly naked again. Maybe he should've chosen Belladonna's panties instead of leaves. But knowing Kitty, the whole world would've discovered that Remy LeBeau wears ladies' underwear in less than thirty seconds.

He came to a halt when he heard a noise.

"Remy! Remy! Are you here?"

Remy's heart leapt with joy. That voice! It was music to his hears. He was running now, racing through the woods, not caring about the twigs and braches that struck his skin. "Rog—" He quickly swallowed her name and skidded to a halt.

There she was……looking around and calling his name.

Remy kicked himself mentally. How could he be so foolish? He had just about run straight into the lioness's mouth. And what's worst is that he was about to kiss that mouth and embrace her body too.

"Remy!" She called again. "Remy!"

Remy stayed hidden, obviously wondering why Rogue—No, not Rogue, Carol, was calling him. Was she hunting him? Well it looked more like she was searching for him. And she looked so sober……tired, but most of all, worried.

"Must be worried 'bout herself," Remy presumed with a huff. Maybe she wanted to make some deal, or lure him out to finally get rid of him once and for all.

The watch on her wrist suddenly caught Remy's attention. He tried to recall what it was that made it so important. Well if he wasn't observing Jean that day, he would've remembered. Her uniform was distracting him and he wasn't able to pay attention to Ororo's words.

"T'ink Remy….t'ink!" He concentrated. "What was Ro sayin'? Is it a small bomb? Or a—Non it's a—"

'_A homing device,' _He remembered now._ 'In case of emergencies—'_

'_Homin device…..Thank y' Stormy!'_ He grinned happily, but his happiness was short-lived. The watch…..it was on Carol's wrist. How the hell can he get it without her noticing? From experience, the girl practically had eyes in the back of her head.

"Remy. Remy….." She finally quieted down and sat on a rock. She sniffled and rubbed her eye. "Where are you?"

Remy was really impressed. Carol was such a great actress. He would've definitely given her an award for best actress.

"Oh no…not you again…." She suddenly groaned. "Go back ta Psyche Ville or somethin'." She sniffled again, but quickly covered it with a sneeze. "Of course Ah'm not cryin'! There's somethin' stuck in mah eye," she said to apparently no one.

"Sure dere is," Remy mumbled sarcastically.

"Remy LeBeau……" She sighed before glaring daggers at a tree. "Ah'm seriously goin' ta kill you if keep annoyin' me."

There, he had it. Carol wanted to kill him. Well almost everybody wanted to kill him so it wasn't something new.

"Ok Remy……" He took a deep breath. "Dis is it……" As slick and silent as a thief could be, he approached Carol. Her right hand supported her cheek which was resting against it while her left one was carelessly hanging on her side. That was good, but what was better is that she had closed her eyes.

Camouflaged by the bushes, Remy was crouched just mere inches from her. All he had to do was reach out and skillfully slip the watch off and press the little red button. He held his breath and tentatively reached out his fingers. Her hand suddenly moved, slightly startling Remy. He quickly pulled his hand back and waited.

Her left hand began massaging her hair.

Remy rolled his eyes. _'C'mon t' Remy…..' _He smiled when her hand moved away from her hair, but frowned in anger when it began massaging her temple. _'Give your hand a rest chere. I'm gettin' tired.'_

But her hand was now rubbing her eye and when it finally became stationary, it was unluckily on her lap.

Remy tried not to sigh in exasperation. Maybe he should just forget all about stealth and tackle her and tear the watch off. But it was too risky and so was Carol catching his hand on her lap.

Carol suddenly bend down and picked up something…..

A spider.

"Ah suppose you haven't seen him." Remy stared at her as she conversed with the eight-legged creature. She smiled adoringly at it. "But if Ah can't find him, then Ah promise you, you'll be the first one to feast on the blonde's body."

'_Very strange……'_ Remy thought. Carol didn't seem like a girl who would love spiders. But, Rogue did…..

Remy's face slowly brightened and he watched her intently. Could it be possible it was really her?

Carol suddenly squeaked and threw the spider in the bushes Remy was hiding in.

Remy's face fell. No. It was definitely Carol. Rogue would never kill a spider like that. Poor spider. It was still alive, but writhing in agony beside him.

Remy picked up a twig and saved the spider from suffering more. _'Rest in peace mon ami….' _He narrowed his eyes at Carol and charged the twig._ 'Remy will avenge your death.'_ He got to work and after he was done, he revealed himself to Carol.

"Remy!" She ran straight into him and hugged him tightly—No it was more like crushing him. "Ah was so worried."

"Worried?" Remy repeated. Yup she wanted to make some kind of stupid deal. Well Remy LeBeau was going to refuse anything she offers. "Y' don' have t' worry 'bout me."

She pulled back to look at him. "So you know what happened?"

For a second Remy was mesmerized by the emerald eyes gazing back at him. But he quickly snapped himself out of it. "What?"

"That it wasn't me who left you here it was—"

"Oui. I know." He didn't have a clue to what she was talking about. He smiled at her and embraced her again.

"Remy?" She questioned.

"Just feel like huggin' y'." Remy answered as he held up the twigs he had collected and charged them one by one. "I love hugs. Dey're so nice."

She returned his embrace. "Mmm….they are.…." She looked down at him and giggled. "You're wearin' leaves."

"Oui….." He trailed off as he placed the glowing twigs on various places. Just like putting candles on a cake; exploding candles. Three candles in her utility belt, one in her shoulder pad—just enough candles for Remy to get away and hide till the X-men arrive.

She suddenly stiffened in his arms and shoved him back. He was discovered. "Remy! What the hell are you doin?" She asked incredulously.

"Takin' dis…." Remy held up the watch he had slipped off, "and givin' you dis. Happy Birthday _cherie_." He handed her the last glowing twig and dashed into the woods, just in time to hear multiple explosions followed by Carol's shrieks behind him.

He chuckled and quickened his pace. For no reason, he enjoyed running naked like this.

"_Remy LeBeau_! _How dare you_!"

'_Uh-Oh ….'_ She was coming after him. Maybe he should've used larger things to stick on her. Nevertheless, he kept on running. "Finally….." Remy emerged into a clearing. He leaned against a tree to catch his breath. "What now?" He sighed, when the bushes rustled. "Oh…rat," he chuckled when the creature scurried away. He backed-away, only to bump into someone.

Remy yelped when he was suddenly lifted off his feet. "Uh….Bon jour." He greeted Carol nervously. "Somethin' Remy could help y' wit'?"

"Yeah…..you could help me by explain' why you did this!" She snarled, dropping him back on the ground.

Remy backed away a few steps and stared at her. Her uniform had holes in places where he placed the twigs, but what he found most amusing was her hair, which looked a hundred times worst than when Rogue woke up in the morning.

Remy couldn't help himself and burst into laughter.

She growled. "You think this is funny?"

"If it weren't, I wouldn't be laughin', would I?"

"You ruined mah uniform!"

"Non. I ruined Rogue's uniform," he corrected with a chuckle.

A look of realization dawned upon her face. "You still think Ah'm—" She took a step forward and suddenly froze. She tried moving back, but found her feet stuck. And strangely, her height was growing shorter by the second.

On closer inspection Remy realized the problem. It was quicksand. She was sinking.

"Are you gonna stand there or give me a hand?" She asked irritably.

Remy just rolled his eyes. "Y' can fly out of dere Carol."

"Oh yeah about that…..Ah'm not Carol! And A-Ah can't fly."

Remy snorted. "If y're not Carol, den I'm not Remy."

"_Remy Etienne LeBeau_!" She burst, startling Remy. "Ah cannot believe you can't tell the difference between me and that…_that whore_!"

Remy slowly approached her. "R-Rogue?"

"No…..it's Jean Grey!" She snapped, staying completely still to delay sinking. "Of course it's Rogue you swamp rat!"

"N-Non!" Remy refused to believe it. It must be one of Carol's tricks. When he would go to help her, she would pull him in and fly out, then laugh uncontrollably at him. She pulled a stunt like this yesterday, claiming that she was Rogue and when he stopped to decide, she slammed her foot in his groin.

"It is me! We came ta rescue you!"

"We?" He inquired confused.

"The X-men," she stated the obvious.

Remy narrowed his eyes. "I don' see anybody here but y' cherie."

"That's because they're down at the beach fixin' the jet, thanks ta Jean," she explained. "And don't tell me you didn't hear Kitty."

Remy shook his head. "Y' have t' do better dan dat."

"The boxers you don't happen to be wearin' right now, Ah bought them yesterday for you, remember?" Her expression suddenly became angry. "And you better have a good explanation why you're runnin' around naked."

"Hmm…." Remy pretended to ponder. "You bought dem? Oh! Now I know why I hate dem. Rogue would never buy dese ugly t'ings for me."

She gazed at him with a hurtful expression.

"Don' make dat sad face, Carol," Remy warned. "Y're not foolin' anyone."

"Fine, Remy! Don't help me! Ah'll just figure out how ta get out of this mahself!" She said confidently, now knee-deep in quicksand.

"_Bien_. And stop usin dat accent. It sounds fake."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh really?"

"Oui….." Remy frowned on noticing Carol now waist-deep. "Y' gonna fly out of dere anytime soon?"

"Ah told you, Ah can't fly!"

"_Suuuure_…." Remy drawled and sat down on a large rock. "And I can't walk." He inspected the watch, looking for the little red button. "Ah!" He expressed his delight when he found it. He quickly pressed.

Carol, now stomach-deep in quicksand, was looking around frantically.

"De X-men are gonna be here soon. Y're gonna go back t' where y' belong."

She slapped her forehead and shook her head. "How stupid can you get swamp rat? Ah do belong here! If you think me and Carol switched bodies, we didn't!"

Remy yawned. "Den what did y' switch? Clothes?"

"_No_ you _nincompoop_!" She suddenly shrieked, making Remy fall off the rock. He blinked in amazement when her eye color shifted from green to blue. "I'm stuck inside Rogue! And now I'm stuck in this quicksand! Get us out of here you _psycho_!"

Remy was obviously too shocked to do anything.

"_Logan_! _Scott_! _Jean_! _Peter_! _Kitty_ a-and anybody who lives here! _Help me_! Remy's trying to _kill_ me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "_Help_!_ Hellllllllllp_!"

"C-Chere! _Stop_ it!" Remy who had covered his ears, yelled over her screams. He was certain astronauts on the moon would've heard her screams.

And then she suddenly stopped and seemed to be in a dazed state. She looked sheepishly at Remy. "Umm…by figurin' out how ta get out of here mahself, A-Ah really didn't plan on screamin' like that. It was Carol's idea…..we're sort of sharin' _mah_ body."

Remy's heart was hammering against his chest. "I don' know what t' believe right now. Y're scarin' de hell out of Remy."

"Ah'm sorry," she apologized, looking ashamed. "But it's true. That's what really happened."

"Alright….l-l-let me t'ink," Remy stammered, pacing back and forth. "If y're really Rogue too….den, tell me 'bout our first meetin'." Carol wouldn't be able to pull this off.

"You tried ta blow mah hand off with the King of Hearts," she replied without any hesitation,

Remy blinked. "Say dat again?"

Rogue or Carol, now chest-deep in quicksand, blew a strand of her hair. "You tried ta kill me with the King of Hearts."

Remy stared at her slack-jawed. "Mon Dieu….." Without any delay, Remy rushed to her rescue.

"You know you could've asked this earlier," Rogue suggested, rolling her eyes.

"Just stay still a-and s-stay c-calm! I-I'm comin'," Remy said, panicking like a man who just found out his wife was going into labor as he searched for something he could use to pull Rogue out.

"Ah'm perfectly calm," Rogue said coolly. "But you're not."

"J-Just keep screamin' for help." In case he was too late to help her which was an understatement since she was neck-deep in quicksand.

Rogue only huffed. "Ah'm _not _screamin' like a damsel in distress."

"Rogue, y're a damsel in distress right now! Y're sinkin in quicksand, scream for help!" Remy ordered. He narrowed his eyes when Rogue didn't listen. "Scream for help or I'm jumpin' in dere wit' y'……"

Rogue stared at him for awhile. "You're crazy Gambit, you know that?"

"Crazy for y' chere. Didn't y' figure it out?"

"Okay fine…..uh…._Help_!" Rogue quickly shouted. "Ah'm in trouble and Ah can't do this anymore! It feels stupid!

"D-Den let Carol do it!"

"Ah'm not givin' that tramp control of _mah_ body!" Rogue made it clear. "And Ah really don't think Ah can die in a quicksand. Carol is just scared because she's never been stuck in one."

"Invulnerable or not, I'm not takin' any chances." Remy made it clear and finally found a sturdy branch "Grab de stick Rogue."

"It's a branch," Rogue corrected, but didn't grab it.

"Rogue!" Remy poked her in the head with it. "Grab it!"

She only scowled at him. "You really hated those boxers?"

"Non. I didn't!"

"Oh okay Remy," Rogue said airily and ignored him.

"Fine! Alright! I didn't like dem! Happy now? Now grab de stupid stick!"

This time she did.

Remy smiled triumphantly as he began pulling. Yes she was now chest-deep and—

The branch snapped and Remy stumbled in to join his girlfriend.

Rogue sighed. "Hey Remy….nice of you ta join me."

Remy groaned before sighing sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry…..Ah think Ah can throw you out of here."

"While you sink? Forget it! We both go or else I won't go."

"Well….Ah think Carol's screams would've reached Jean's and Logan's ears…and Kitty and Piotr are near too so….all we have to do is wait."

"Chere…..?" Remy asked after awhile.

"What is it Remy?"

"It's been too long."

"Only thirty seconds….."

"I don' t'ink we have five minutes," Remy was neck-deep in quicksand. "Hate to say dis, but t'ink dis is it…..."

"No it isn't," Rogue said, planning on grabbing Remy and throwing him out before her final breath, depending if the quicksand kills her.

"How 'bout a last kiss chere?"

"_No_!" Rogue suddenly yelled. "No last kiss! This is a humiliating way to die for me! I want to live! Where the hell is the back-up?"

"Carol….can y' get lost _cherie_?" Remy requested between gritted teeth. "Don' ruin my last moment wit' Rogue."

She blinked and suddenly smiled. "If you don't want ta die Carol, then tell me how ta fly……"

Remy knew enough to tell that Rogue was back.

Rogue's eyes widened and she screamed. "_What the hell do you mean you don't know_?"

Remy blinked. What he didn't know was that she could talk to Carol.

"Fine……Ah'll concentrate like an idiot," she turned to him. "Hold on tight ta me Remy."

He obeyed. "Y' know how t' fly?"

"No. But Ah'm gonna try."

"Would it be possible for y' t' kiss dis Cajun and den try?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Shut up and let me concentrate." She then closed her eyes. "Are we flyin'?"

"Non," Remy answered, gazing at her lovingly as she concentrated. "How 'bout dat kiss?"

"No. Are we in the air yet?"

Remy rolled his eyes. "Yes. I can see de Great Wall of China. Oh look chere! Mulan is wavin' at us."

Rogue sighed. "How about now?"

Remy let out an exasperated sigh. "No Rogue."

"Well Ah'm not givin' up!" She said in a determined tone and concentrated harder, thinking about birds, plane, spaceship, Warren's wings, Wonder Woman. "Ah'm Ah flyin' yet?"

Remy was silent.

"Remy? Say somethin'!"

"Oui…..Y're flyin chere……Y' really are!"

Rogue opened her eyes to see if he was joking. She gasped. He wasn't.

"Yes!" Rogue said happily as she hovered over the quicksand. "Ah….did it."

"Now dat y're flyin' wit'out wings, how 'bout we ditch de X-men and celebrate on some other exotic island?" He whispered hoarsely. "Just y' and me lyin' t'gether…..wearin' absolutely nothin'."

To his surprise, Rogue slapped him across the face.

She gasped in shock. "Oh mah Gawd…..Remy, A-Ah'm s-so sorry! It was—"

"Carol, oui. I figured dat out," Remy groaned, nursing his cheek. "Don' worry about it."

Rogue gently touched his face with her gloved hand. "Maybe later we could go…" She blushed. "If Ah can still fly—Ahhh!" She yelped when she lost flight, landing on her back, with Remy on top. But thankfully, they landed on steady land.

"Sorry Rogue." Rogue looked up to see Jean hovering. "You weren't flying." She lowered herself to the ground. "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah…." Rogue answered in a disappointed voice and pushed Remy off herself. "Just great!"

"That's a relief, considering you screamed loud enough to give every telepath on this earth a migraine," Jean said.

"Really?" Rogue inquired curiously.

Jean nodded. "Even Emma woke up screaming from her nap." She smiled. "Excellent job," she silently congratulated Rogue.

"Well it was Carol doin' the screamin', not me."

"It doesn't really matter. Oh and by the way Remy, wear something because Logan is really coming to kill you," Jean said seriously.

"But—" Remy froze when the bushes rustled, expecting Logan to pounce out any second. Luckily, it was only Piotr, with Kitty riding on his shoulders.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah…and Kitty? Lance is still alive," Rogue reminded.

Kitty gave her a confused look. "And?"

Rogue sighed and only shook her head. "Nevermind."

"Oh Remy!" Kitty cried happily as she climbed down. "You're—" She stopped when she noticed him. "You're like wearing leaves."

"I am," Remy stated the obvious.

"Don't they like, itch?"

"Dey do."

Kitty giggled and pulled something from behind her back. His boxers. "Here you go. Peter found them."

"Uh…..merci mon ami," he thanked Piotr. "T'ink I better put dem on."

"You should," Jean advised, looking away. "The last leaf is about to fall off."

Remy was backing away toward the bushes when Kitty suddenly screamed.

"_Remy_! Behind you!" She shrieked. "_Like_ _behind you_!"

Rogue was already sprinting towards Remy, who seemed to have been paralyzed with fear. Well she probably would be too if she was almost nude and some crazy blonde was about to stab her.

But Rogue slipped before she could reach him. It wasn't because of something lying in her path, but because of the words the stranger spoke. It felt just like the moment she discovered her best friend, Risty, was actually the deceitful and manipulative Mystique in disguise.

"Stupid fille…." Belladonna twirled her knives and drew them back. "Do y' really t'ink I would harm my own husband?"

'_I told you so.' _Carol, who had been floating near Rogue, whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** I just love evil endings, don't you? (Sigh) Just because I can't respond to reviews directly doesn't mean I don't read them. I memorize them, lol seriously. Well good to know so many people read this, sad to know only 10.9 percent review. How about a 5 percent increase? 


	22. Revenge is Sweet & Painful

**Note:** Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing! This was supposed to be updated almost a month ago, but earthquakes in the past two months and the PC crashing now and then was enough to snatch my writing mood away.

**RogueFanKC: **Epic fanfic? Aww….Thanks. Your reviews always make me blush :-D I recovered from the old cold, but unfortunately caught a new one, lol.

**bored247:** None taken. **_(Sigh)_** Life is getting busy these days.

**IvyZoe:** Hard to update soon these days. Plus updating soon means hasty updates which make the chapters crappy and short. Here's what Rogue's reaction is going to be……

**Pyro Lady: **Here's more. Sorry I couldn't updated sooner.

**Nikki Greenleaf: **Lol, long chapters doesn't fill your appetite, does it? Well…well…another person starting to like Carol ;-)

**Sangofanatic: **Lol, hope you had fun in Mexico. The not replying to review thing was a hoax so yay!

**Purity Black: **Lol, from your fics, I kinda guessed you liked action stuff. Yes, no doubt Gambit is in trouble. Still love you for your 3 reviews all together!

**Ripdos A.K.A The Bad Ash:** Logan has been with Mystique too you know. Ororo and Peter? I'm not sure about that and yeah I've seen and heard the stuff about Remy and Ororo. Sadly, in this chappie, the only cheerleader you're going to see is Carol. But you never know about future chapters ;-)

**SarahColdheart: _(Sigh)_ **Sadly there was no five percent increase, but there wasn't any reduction too so it's sort of a good thing. Hope you don't miss this chappie too, lol.

**Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: **Hearing Carol rox from you was a surprise. Glad you liked the chappie so much.

**ishandahalf: **Hehe….I love your reviews about something unfortunate happening to Belle. Always puts a smile on my face :-)

**Sotsumi:** Thanks to the story hit counter, I know there are so many more people who read this, but don't review. But I'm really glad you stepped up and reviewed! Hoping you keep on reviewing :-)

**Raniatlw: **Lol, hurting Emma won't be so easy. I'm considering keeping Carol till the end, that is, if I ever get a chance to end this fic, lol.

_Recap: After running into pirates, being mistaken for Carol and getting her uniform half-destroyed, Rogue, along with some of the other X-men, rescue Jean, Remy and unknowingly……Belladonna too. And now we move on…… _

**Hope you Enjoy!**

'_So serious…yet so handsome….'_

Jean took a sharp breath and sipped her coffee. _'Just relax….relax….you can handle this…...' _She told herself, confidently. To occupy her time, she diverted her attention to gaze outside at the clouds.

'_So strong and brave…..'_

Girlish giggles floated into her ears and they didn't belong to Kitty.

Jean knew if she turned to the source of the sound, she wouldn't like it, but the nagging feeling tugged at her heart and she was convinced if she didn't, she would slowly succumb to insanity.

Taking a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst, she slowly looked at her side.

Carol was seated on Scott's lap and giggling incessantly and occasionally making cooing noises.

Jean returned her gaze to staring at the clouds.

There was nothing to be concerned about. Scott couldn't see, hear or feel Carol and Carol couldn't touch Scott so there was absolutely no reason at all to be worried.

The coffee mug began shaking in Jean's hand.

'_Oh Scott….I wish I can stay in your arms forever……'_

The mug split in half, spilling hot coffee on Jean.

Carol burst into laughter when Jean shrieked and bolted out of her seat, startling her teammates.

"Jean!" As usual, Scott was instantly by her side.

'_Aww….Scott,' _Carol pouted when he left.

"Just spilled my coffee," Jean assured between gritted teeth, glaring daggers at Carol "Don't worry."

'_Yes don't worry about me,'_ Carol imitated Jean's voice. _'Go back to Carol.'_

"Are you sure?" Scott asked again.

"Yes," Jean nodded vehemently, her fingers itching to squeeze the life out of Carol. But, the problem was, she had to seize Rogue's throat to do that. Though Rogue wouldn't mind, Jean wasn't going to do that to her. Not now, not when—

"Where the hell are you going Cajun?" Logan barked.

"T' de back," Remy replied as if it was the most obvious thing.

Logan purposely made the jet jerk, making Remy stagger back. "You just stay with your Mrs. until this plane lands!"

Jean scowled as Remy stumbled past her.

—Not when Rogue was dealing with the discovery of Remy having a wife. The last words she ever heard from Rogue over the hours were, 'Carol was telling the truth.' However, she heard a lot of words from Rogue's 'mouth'. Words like, 'is that the Eiffel tower?' or 'can't we stop in Paris for shopping?' and the constant, 'Are we there yet?'

"Are we there yet?" Rogue's mouth asked again.

"No we're not," Kitty replied with a sad and weary sigh.

The least Jean could do was slap Remy. That was fulfilling and less dangerous than Logan killing him right there and then.

Remy gritted his teeth, attempting to leave his seat again. "I have t' talk t' Rogue!"

The jet lurched.

Kitty shrieked in fright.

Carol cooed and cupped Scott's anxious face. _'Don't worry Scott. I'll protect you.'_

Jean clenched her fists so tightly that her knuckles turned white. What was worst about this wife was that Carol had switched to annoying her instead of Rogue. And she knew very well Jean wouldn't lay a finger on the already distraught Rogue.

"No, you have to stay in your seat!" Logan growled and the jet lurched again.

"Logan, I think it would be much safer for all of us if you let Scott take over," Jean suggested quickly, obviously not wanting to die in a plane crash because of Remy nor watch Scott die in a crash locked in Carol's embrace.

Without an argument, Logan handed over the controls to Scott and moved away from the cockpit and towards Remy.

"I have t' explain dis t' her!" Remy persisted.

However, Logan blocked his path. "Why don't you explain it to me? I'm really interested. How many kids do you have?"

Remy was losing his patience. "None."

"Sure….You didn't have a wife an hour ago," Logan remarked. "Now sit down!"

The rest of the flight went smoothly, except for Carol's giggling and Remy constantly trying to get up and head towards Rogue. Finally, Jean got fed up.

"Carol…..just _shut up_! And for God sakes Remy! Just _sit down_!" she screamed and used her telekinesis.

Remy went flying back to his seat.

Carol yawned, not affected by Jean's display of anger. _'Shut up? Sorry, don't know what it means.'_

"Crazy woman," Remy cursed Jean under his breath, feeling like he had broken his back. He was beginning to get up again, but Jean wouldn't let him. "Crazy…insane…femme—"

"_Hey_!" Scott furiously turned to face Remy, obviously angry at hearing him curse his girlfriend.

"Scott let it go…..." Jean warned.

"Apologize to her right now!"

"Scott!"

"Désolé Jean," he mumbled an apology in a robotic tone.

"Gambit, apologize!"

Remy rolled his eyes. "I just did."

"Do it in English," Scott said sternly.

"Non. Not Remy's fault y' don' understand French."

"Gambit—"

Jean was getting mad now. "_Scott Summers_! If you don't stop right now I am never talking to you again!"

Scott's anger at Remy instantly disappeared and he turned back to the controls. He only turned to glare at Remy when he heard a smirk.

He was annoyed to discover it had been Logan.

Seeing Jean's defenses down, Remy sprung from his seat.

He was half-way towards Rogue when someone's leg tripped him.

"Like didn't you hear everyone say _stay in your seat_?" Kitty said coldly, glaring at him.

'_Oh my God! I'm so proud of you right now,'_ Carol told Kitty. _'I'll give you a fifty percent discount to join my Remy hate club and—And you probably can't hear a word I said. Oh well.'_

With a heavy sigh, Remy finally gave up and returned to his seat.

"Now just stay in your seat!" Belladonna hissed in his ears, clutching his arm tightly.

Jean let out a delighted sigh as they approached the waterfall that camouflaged the internal runway. "Home….sweet home…Mmm...I don't think I ever want to spend my vacation on a cruise ship. The ocean maybe peaceful, but I kind of missed all the noise here."

Scott didn't reply and seemed to be staring straight ahead with a frown.

Jean followed his gaze.

A 'Welcome Home!' banner greeted them from far-off. The younger students were present too.

"Now that is something new…" Jean remarked, before suddenly sensing something was wrong. Firstly, she felt Scott freeze up and secondly, they were traveling too fast on the runaway after landing.

"_Scott_! You're going to crash!" Jean's scream snapped Scott out of whatever daze he had fallen into and he struggled to regain control of the jet.

"How de hell can a jet crash after landin'?" Remy yelled and winced as Belladonna grasped onto his arm more tightly. "Belle, if y' don' let go of my arm, it's gonna come off."

Belle's response was a whimper and digging her fingernails deeper into his flesh.

He sighed in defeat and turned to look at Rogue.

Like everyone, she was anxious as a result of their current situation, well everybody was thanks to their leader's piloting. Remy so wanted to be with her……Hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

For an instant, their eyes met.

"It's goin' t' be ok Rogue," he whispered. "We're not goin' t' die 'cause of Scott's screw-up."

"I'm Belle!" Belladonna hissed angrily.

"Oui…y' are…." Remy sighed sadly when Rogue's anxiety was replaced by hurt and she turned her gaze away from him. It appeared she didn't even care if they lived or not.

"_Oh my God_!" Kitty cried. "_The kids_!"

The younger students' welcoming smiles disappeared and were replaced with that of shocked looks.

Jean immediately hauled the young mutants in the air.

The jet finally managed to stop, after demolishing half of the hangar wall.

Jean heaved a sigh of relief and placed the bewildered kids back on the ground. "Is everyone alright?" She asked the other passengers.

Logan answered with a 'no' while the others just mumbled an 'ok'.

Jean turn to look at her boyfriend, wondering what made him suddenly freeze up. She narrowed her eyes when she received her answer.

Emma Frost.

Dressed up like a slut—No sluttier. Why the hell was she dressed like that?

"What the hell happened?" Logan inquired.

Scott stammered an incoherent answer.

"Emma……." Jean hissed.

Logan took a glance out into the hangar before turning back to Jean with a snort. "Don't tell me Cyke got _distracted_ and almost killed us."

Scott was too embarrassed to speak.

Jean just glared at her boyfriend. "Yes," she growled, knowing for certain if Emma was stark naked, they all would've been dead. She opened the ramp and stomped down it.

Hugs greeted her.

"Uh….Thanks guys," she thanked the girls before frowning. "Now what did you do? And how much damage is it?"

"We're seriously happy to see you this time," Amara tried to convince her.

"Yeah very happy……now you can be in charge of us instead of Emma," Jubilee said cheerfully.

"Emma…" Jean hissed as Rahne trudged upto her. "She didn't…………"

Rahne as best as she could in her wolf form, managed to nod her head.

Jean placed her palms on Rahne's head and concentrated. "Alright….try now….."

Rahne closed her eyes and morphed into her human form. She stared at palms before touching her face. She then heaved a sigh of relief. "Aye don't think Aye ever want to be a wolf again."

"Then next time, do remember to listen to me……" Emma said as she cat-walked over to them.

"Emma….." Jean narrowed her eyes, getting a closer look at the outfit she was wearing. White leather pants, some scraps of clothing on her breasts and neck and a white trench coat. "What are you wearing?"

"My uniform, of course," Emma said and made a pose, just when Scott happens to join Jean. "I designed it myself. What do you think of it Scott?"

Scott tried to speak but no words came out.

"Looks great! I can't wait for the whole thing to be finished," Jean said with exaggerated sweetness and began to use her telekinesis to button up Emma's trench coat, only to learn it had no buttons.

"I believe I asked Scott," Emma politely mentioned.

"And I believe I answered your question for him!" Jean countered.

"Scott is at an age where he is capable of answering questions by himself, dear."

"But not your questions!"

"I-I'm just gonna go," Scott mumbled quickly, but Jean kept a firm grip on his arm. "Or not."

"Oh this is getting interesting…." Amara remarked, waiting anxiously for some kind of physical brawl.

"Yes….interesting….." Bobby sighed dreamily, his eyes glued on Emma. "That woman is amazing…….."

Jubilee shoved her elbow into his stomach. "You've been staring at her for the past two hours!"

Bobby sighed again. "That's….impossible…..Why would I…Mmmm….do that?"

"Jubes, all the guys have been staring at Emma for the past two hours," Amara told her dryly, gesturing towards the other boys.

"I'm not staring!" Jamie said offended.

"Jean dear, Scott is a grown man, not a small child," Emma told Jean. "Try to play the part of a girlfriend, not a mother."

"_Mother_!" Jean yelled, enraged. "_Mother_!"

"I-I really h-have t-to g-go now," Scott said in a trembling voice and started to sneak away.

"Hold on Scott," Amara stopped him.

"Don't you want to see your girlfriend kick Miss Frost's fake butt?" Jubilee said with a smile.

"Fake?" Scott wondered before shaking off the thought. "I don't want to know."

"Plastic surgery, Scott," Amara whispered. "Can't you tell?"

Scott let out a weary sigh. "I'm going."

"Oh Scott," Amara again stopped him. "You belong here, shouting encouraging words to Jean. Just like you were there for her at all her soccer matches."

"Aye hope Jean beats her good," Rahne wished, seething at Emma for disabling her ability to morph back into a human earlier.

"Hey…." Scott frowned, giving them a warning look. "She would never do that."

"She's doing that right now," Amara whispered, gesturing towards Jean and Emma glaring at each other. "Mental battle. Too bad we can't see it."

"But I know how it ends," Bobby said, grinning.

Jean shrieked before she suddenly slipped, falling on her back.

"Aww…. she lost!" Amara groaned. "Again?"

Bobby cheered and clapped. "You rule Emma!"

"Bobby!" Jubilee thwacked him on the head.

"_Ouch_! What?"

"As usual, I win," Emma declared proudly, circling Jean, who was nursing her head. "I am a Frost after all." She then sighed, giving Jean a phony sympathetic look. "I just hate to think what would happen in a non-mental fight. Though, I'm absolutely sure of one thing..." She bent down to Jean's eye-level, "you'll always be looking up at me."

Jean was just too furious to think rationally. In hopes of making Emma join her on the floor, she delivered her winning goal kick.

"Oh hey!" Amara waved at Rogue, who slowly climbed down the ramp. "Over here Rogue—Hey!" She cried when Bobby grabbed her hand.

"Are you crazy? You want her to come over here?" He hissed.

Amara rolled her eyes. "Well…..yes Bobby!"

Bobby chuckled before shaking her by the shoulders. "Hello? She kidnapped Jean and Remy and left them in the ocean to die!"

"Hey! That was Carol!" Jubilee snapped.

"And it still could be her. Look at her!" Bobby gestured at Rogue's torn up uniform. "That is definitely Carol from beyond the grave here to avenge—Oh hey!" He feigned a smile when Rogue reached them. "Nice…uniform…umm….so….you're Rogue, right?" he asked, earning a kick on the shin from Jubilee.

Rogue merely walked past them, without even acknowledging their presence.

"Yup. She's Rogue alright," Bobby nodded. "She's still ignoring me for the Remy death thing. Jubes, I can't believe you would think she was Carol!" He chided her.

"She's……ignoring all of us," Jubilee observed in puzzlement.

"Hey." Amara approached Rogue. "What happened? Is Remy alright?"

"Rogue? Is Gambit alright?" Jamie asked wide-eyed with concern. "Rogue?"

Rogue said nothing and left the hangar.

None of them could investigate further for two seconds later, a shrill scream rang.

* * *

'_Hey! Excuse me! I know my seventh sense was working fine. You knew the kids could've gotten squished and you said nothing!'_ Carol told Rogue, somewhat mad. _'I wouldn't have minded if it was Jean or Emma or even Remy, but little kids take the cake!_' 

Rogue just continued towards her room, completely ignoring Carol.

_Bamf!_

Kurt appeared in front of Rogue. "Hey! You're back!" He enveloped her in a hug. "I vas just heading for the hangar."

"Hey….Kurt……" Rogue greeted, solemnly.

'_Oooh!' _Carol looked at Kurt adoringly._ 'Sometimes I just want to hug and cuddle him. He reminds me of my kitty Fuzzball. Too bad he died when I put him in the dryer.'_

Rogue really didn't have the humor left in her to roll her eyes.

Kurt pulled back and smiled. "Does that mean you're my sis?"

Rogue smiled weakly. "Yeah…."

"That's good," Kurt sighed in relief. "Oh I went to see our mother about the presents."

Rogue didn't bother to correct him that Mystique was _his_ mother, not _their_.

"What happened?" she asked, though not a bit curious.

"She vas a little surprised and…vell….."

"And………?"

"And she said, _you're welcome_!" Kurt said happily. "She also hoped you liked your gift."

'_That bitch! She's taking credit for my presents?'_ Carol growled.

"So how vas the mission?" Kurt asked excitedly. "I heard you guys ran into pirates. Vhat else happened?"

'_Oh…nothing much. Everyone found out Pepe LePeau is married,' _Carol practically sang.

Rogue shook her head numbly. "That's….all."

"Rogue…..are you alright?" Kurt asked, finally noticing her rather off behavior.

"A-Ah'm….." She bit her trembling lip. "J-Just not feelin' well." Well it was the truth she wasn't feeling well at all. Kurt was bound to find out the reason sooner or later.

"Not feeling vell?" He frowned. "Vait… aren't you supposed to be invulnerable now?"

"Apparently….." Rogue's lips quivered. "Ah'm not invulnerable ta everythin'." She quickly brushed past him and proceeded towards her room. She was about to slam the door shut, but Carol stopped her.

'_No! No slamming! There will be no door for you to slam!'_

Trying not to grip the door-knob in her crushing grip, Rogue quietly shut the door. She then sent a glare towards Carol.

'_Hey! Don't look at me!' _Carol put her hands up._ 'I didn't marry Remy off just to take revenge on you for kill—Putting me in a coma which Sir Chucky is going to help me wake up from. Wohoo! I'm going to wake up!'_

Rogue didn't share her enthusiasm. She quickly pulled her closet against the door, incase a certain thief picked the lock. She then slowly made her way towards the bed. Stopping beside it, she poked the lump under the blankets.

"Tabitha, get out."

"Rogue or Carol?" Tabitha's voice questioned from under the blankets.

"Whatever you want ta think!" Rogue pulled the blankets away, revealing the blonde munching on her chocolates. "Now leave!"

"Hey Rogue," Tabitha greeted, licking her lips. "Those chocolates were addictive. Couldn't get enough of them—Whoa!" She dropped the box, obviously surprised after seeing Rogue's tattered uniform. "What the hell happened? You look like hell!"

"Tough fight," Rogue mumbled.

"Rogue…." Tabitha climbed off the bed, "Seriously, what really happened?"

"Nothin'," she turned her head away. She rubbed her back. "Just feel like somebody stabbed meh in the back, that's all."

"You guys _did_ get Jean and Remy back in one piece and not pieces? Didn't you?"

Rogue had had enough of hearing that. "_Yeah_! Jean is fine and…._he_ is absolutely fine!"

"Hmm….It's Gambit isn't it?" Tabitha easily guessed, rolling her eyes. "It makes a lot of sense. He's the only person who can make you feel as giddy as a woman who just lost her virginity and as miserable as…..you're right now. So, what did he do this time? Steal something expensive? Get the mid-term answers? Pretend he's got a deadly virus? Cheat on you?"

"He's not cheatin' on meh." Rogue said slowly.

"Well that's good," Tabitha patted Rogue. "Did he blow up someone? Or—"

"He's cheatin' on his wife."

Tabitha's jabbering instantly stopped. "Uh…you mean future wife? Who is, going to be you, right future Mrs. LeBeau?"

"Future?" Rogue chuckled bitterly. "Mrs. LeBeau is at the hangar right now with her husband."

"Uh….I just heard the craziest thing right now."

"You heard right. Now go before Ah throw you out of the window!"

"Ok….." Tabitha hesitantly moved towards the door. "No need to use violence. I'll….leave if the closet wasn't blocking the door."

"Go out the window then!" Rogue snapped, furiously arranging her pillows.

Tabitha gave Rogue a sympathetic look. "Don't worry. Things will work out. They always did before."

Rogue took a sharp breath. "Tabitha?"

"Yeah Rogue?"

"Do you want meh ta throw you out the window?"

"Ok! Ok! I'm gone," Tabitha hurriedly left through the window.

After closing the window, Rogue collapsed on her bed.

'_Uh….If you haven't noticed, you're still covered in mud.' _Carol pointed. _'And now the bed is all messy.'_

Rogue buried her face into her pillow. She always had the strength to take a warm shower after arriving home from any mission, but right now, she couldn't even get up.

'_Ok…..so feel free to scream and cry. I really don't mind.'_

Rogue gripped her pillow tightly. She wasn't going to cry in front of Carol and let her enjoy watching her in misery.

'_You know… you should be happy. You're going to be single again!'_ Carol began, trying to make Rogue see her perspective._ 'You're feeling like crap now, but later you'll realize what the hell were you doing with that moron anyway? Trust me…break-ups are a normal routine in my life. I celebrate instead of locking myself in my room and mourn all day—Oh wait, but I did the latter when it was my first break-up—'_ Carol suddenly realized something. _'Wait….you didn't have anyone before Remy….did you?'_

She took Rogue's silence as a 'yes'.

'_Oh duh!_' Carol smacked her forehead._ 'That's why you're feeling like total hell! You're experiencing your first break-up! Aww…' _She groaned_. 'That means all the rumors about you being a whore are just…rumors. I just lost twenty dollars!'_

Rogue didn't say anything.

'_Oh c'mon!' _Carol tried her best to kick Rogue._ 'There are way better guys out there than Stinky LeBeau! Better guys like….. Scott Summers and Scott Summers.' _Carol absentmindedly giggled.

Rogue stayed silent.

'_Well ok fine! Don't talk to me! Stay there like that!'_ Carol shouted, folding her arms. _'It's not like I care—' _She abruptly stopped. Something felt different…..she felt different…..

Carol moved her hand, Rogue's hand moved.

'_Oh….'_ Carol thought before expressing her joy with a squeal. She got control! She got control again and—

Carol coughed. "What the—Ick?" She regretted getting all of Rogue's five senses, especially the sense of smell. She coughed again. "Your body reeks of sweat!"

To Carol's surprise, Rogue regained control.

'_Hey! What gives? I thought I was in control!' _Carol whined before discovering she still was, yet not fully, only the left side of Rogue's body. _'This sucks!'_

Rogue just buried her face deeper in the pillow.

'_Ok…if I'm going to have half-control, I'm going to give you a bath!'_ Carol said strictly.

After a little tug of war between her left side of the body, Rogue just surrendered.

'_I win!' _Carol whopped. _'Bath time! Hehe…and then it's party time…..'_

Carol ripped Rogue's uniform right off and tossed it out of the window. _'Get another uniform. This one stunk in style.'_

Since Remy busted Rogue's uniform beyond stitching, Rogue didn't complain. Plus she wasn't far away from throwing whatever things Remy ever laid his hands on in her room.

Humming some ridiculous tune, Carol steered Rogue's body inside the bathroom and into a cold shower.

Rogue observed the shampoo and soap collection on the shelf and moaned.

'_Let's see…..which shampoo to use…..' _Carol was in deep concentration. _'Anti-dandruff? Hmm…need the one which can remove that humiliating skunk stripe.'_

Rogue wasn't up to arguing about her stripes, which were in fact natural.

'_Ah! This one will do just fine!'_ Rogue's hand jerked out to grab a bottle from among the many of shampoos.

Carol then began washing her—well Rogue's head. To a pervert observer, it would appear like Rogue was taking a shower like she normally did. But she wasn't, Carol was doing the steering of her hands. _'Eww….so much mud. You have to shampoo thrice to clean this off.'_

After Rogue's third hair wash, she was facing the mirror with a distant look while Carol blow-dried her hair. Occasionally, Carol styled her hair in a ridiculous manner and had a blast laughing over it.

'_Hehe….you look like a teletubby,_' Carol giggled.

Rogue just frowned at how silly her hair looked tied into three ponytails.

'_You know, you should wear your hair up. Like this,' _Carol demonstrated, pulling Rogue's hair away from her face._ 'Now you can see your face.'_

Rogue closed her eyes and turned her head away from the mirror.

'_Fine!_' Carol let out an exasperated sigh._ 'If it makes you feel any better, Remy is divorcing her!'_

"He…..loved her….married her and is…..divorcin' her……?" Rogue asked slowly.

'_Finally! I was getting tired of talking to myself!'_ Carol said with a pout.

"He's…known her since they were….babies and….he's known meh for barely…..and he—"

Carol shrugged. _'Yeah…maybe they've taken baths together too. Really cute.'_

She received a dry look from Rogue.

'_Uh….I'm sorry. I got lost after the part about babies.'_

Rogue sighed heavily. "How can he just….divorce her like that?"

'_Maybe he gets half a million dollars from the divorce,' _Carol assumed_. 'That wife of his does look rich—Oh my God!' _She gasped._ 'Remy is a con man! He marries and divorces women for their money!'_

Rogue just got dressed for bed, not wanting to hear anymore of Carol's theories.

'_Don't you see? He was waiting for your foster mother to die so he could marry you and get your money!'_

Rogue didn't know what to believe right now. "Carol."

Carol stopped yapping a mile per second. _'What?'_

"Thanks," Rogue said after a long sigh.

'_Yeah ok whatever—Wait. You said thanks to me? _Carol asked incredulously._ 'For what?'_

Rogue shrugged and climbed into her bed. "Ah don't know. Ah must be crazy."

'_What are you doing?'_ Carol asked.

"Sleepin'." Rogue mumbled as she lied down.

'_Why?'_

"It's night and Ah'm tired," Rogue stated the obvious.

'_Hello? Night-time is fun time! Not bed-time! And you have my powers so you can't get tired. And for crying out loud it's only eight!'_

"Ah'm tired," Rogue repeated.

There was a knock on the door.

'_Aren't you going to answer that?'_

Rogue didn't reply.

Another knock.

'_Fine! I'll answer for you, you big baby!'_ Carol took control of Rogue's mouth. "If you're not my brother, but a single guy, then feel free to come in!"

Kitty phased in a second later. She was breathless as if she had been running or endured one of Logan's Danger Room sessions.

'_Oh look. It's a member of my Remy hate club.'_

Rogue frowned and immediately got up, waiting to hear what Kitty was going to say.

"R-Rogue……..K-Kurt………a-and Remy killing each other…….teleported a-and….gone….can't find them!" Kitty said between pants.

Rogue didn't need to interrogate the girl further. Two individuals appeared into her room in a puff of smoke, answering what she needed to know.

"_Rogue_!" Remy let out a strangled noise for the fact Kurt's tail was tightly wrapped around his throat. "Please! L-Let me e-e-explain—Ack!" He was able to slightly loosen Kurt's tail. "Nightcralwer, if y' don' let go of me right now—"

"You'll do vhat?" Kurt challenged.

"Kurt c'mon!" Kitty tried to reason with him. "Like aren't you going a little too far? Even I want to strangle Remy to death right now, but that doesn't mean I'll like really strangle him to death!"

"Don't vorry……I von't strangle him to death…..just strangle him….some more……" Kurt assured, his voice filled with hatred.

"I….don' wan' t' hurt y'……" Remy gasped, staggering towards Rogue's bed.

"_Jean_! _Scott_!" Kitty yelled frantically. "Jean—" She then remembered Jean was in the infirmary after slamming her foot hard into Emma's diamond-plated ankle. "_Emma_! _Scott_!"

Remy's hands were dying to charge something and stick it on Kurt. He had been trying for hours to approach Rogue to explain all this, but someone always got in his way. At the island it was Jean, in the Blackbird it was Logan and surprisingly Kitty too and now it's Kurt.

Remy stumbled at Rogue's feet. "Rogue……I-I know I've been a jerk. I deserve all dis—"

"Ja! You do!" Kurt yelled, trying to punch him.

Remy blocked the attack and continued. "J-Just give me a chance t' explain!" He gripped the bed, trying to stand up and throw Kurt off at the same time. "It's not what it seems like!"

When Rogue opened her mouth to speak, Kitty's shriek came out. "_Remy_!"

Before Remy could solve this strange phenomenon, he unexpectedly felt Kurt get off him.

Rogue also backed away a few paces.

"Uh-oh…" He finally saw what the problem was. It was the faint pink glow emitting from Rogue's bed. Since he already removed his hand from the bed, there was no way to stop the detonation.

'_Eeeeeee!'_ Carol screeched. _'That'll destroy my stuff!'_

And before Rogue could work out what the hell Carol was squeaking about, her hand balled into a fist by itself and punched a nice big hole through the wall.

Some of the X-kids were on the lawn. They gave her surprised looks.

"Uh….hey Rogue," Amara waved. "Listen, you didn't by any chance happen to see Kurt or—"

"Get out of the way!" Rogue screamed. "_Now_!"

The kids didn't need to hear that twice.

Having no control whatsoever, Rogue's hands grabbed the bed and hurled it out.

It exploded a second later.

Kurt prepared to carry on where he had left off. However, Kitty phased his feet into the floor before he could proceed. "Kitty!"

"Thank you," Remy thanked Rogue, knowing well he would've been fatally injured if she didn't step in.

"What are you talking about? I didn't save your life!" Rogue snapped before kneeling down to observe the pile of shopping bags that had been hidden under the bed until now. "I saved their lives….."

"Great," Remy grumbled. He really didn't need this right now. "Carol, dis is a serious situation. So can y' get lost?"

She winced and closed her eyes and when she opened them, Remy knew Rogue was back.

He slowly reached out towards her. "Rogue…. chère …I—"

Rogue brushed the dust off her pajamas and got off the floor. "Your wife must be worried where you disappeared ta Gambit," she spoke in an icy tone, never turning to face him. She then turned to Kitty. "If you don't mind, can Ah borrow your room for tonight?"

Kitty nodded. "Sure like, go ahead."

Without another word, Rogue began moving toward the door.

"Rogue, please chère," Remy begged, trying to stop her. "Just listen!"

"Alright……" She stopped and slowly turned around. "Alright my fake ex-boyfriend. I'll listen to your pathetic attempt to explain all this." She smirked and made a loser sign.

"_Carol_!" Remy shouted infuriated.

"Since Rogue doesn't want to listen or see your face again, yours truly—" she patted her self, "—will do all the listening and seeing. Oh wait, I can decide not to do that. So…" She whirled about and started to walk away, "talk to Rogue's butt."

Remy however, grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. "Y' listen t' me chèrie—"

Carol narrowed her blue eyes at him. "Let go of me before I break every single bone in your skinny body and bury you in the backyard! And I'm sure no one here would mind that right now……" she said, casting a glance towards Kurt and Kitty.

"Ja. No one here minds," Kurt confirmed.

"Kurt!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Vhat?" He huffed.

"I want Rogue. Bring her back!" Remy said forcefully.

"Oh….alright," Carol sighed, closing her eyes. "If you say so."

Remy waited impatiently. "Well?"

"Remy?"

"Rogue….." Recognizing the voice, he immediately released her.

Rogue still had her eyes closed. "Don't—"

"But just let me—"

"Explain? Explain what?" She snapped bitterly. "That the woman isn't your wife?"

"Non, she is! But—We're gettin' a divorce and—"

"So that you could marry meh and leave meh like her?"

"No! It's complicated! But if y' would just listen—"

Rogue only shook her head, her eyes still closed. "It's over."

Those words seemed like the end of existence for Remy.

"Non! Don' say dat!"

"Goodbye Remy…." Her face crumpled. "Goodbye forever….." After saying that, she burst into hysterical laughter, scaring the three mutants. "I-I'm sorry, but I can't do this anymore. You're so easy to fool!" She giggled. "Be honest, how many of you thought that was Rogue speaking?"

Remy was more angry than shocked at the revelation of Carol impersonating Rogue all along.

"I think you're crossing the line Carol," Kitty told her, having enough of seeing Remy being tormented like that.

"Says the girl who almost broke his nose," Carol recalled. "Now excuse me, I have to go to my new room."

"Hey!" Kitty shouted, offended. "It's my room."

"Yes and you gave it to me so ta-ta!" Carol waved and would've reached her new room if it weren't for Remy LeBeau obstructing her path. "You are _really_ starting to annoy me now."

Remy gritted his teeth. "Carol y'll be so sorry—"

"Sorry? Ha! You don't scare me!" Carol mocked.

Remy really didn't want to use violence, but this fille was driving him insane!

"Ok den," he stalked over to the shopping bags. Sticking his hand inside, he searched for the perfect hostage. "Hmm…." He pulled out a porcelain unicorn. "Dis is a cute t'ing—Oops!" He carelessly dropped the unicorn. "I'm so sorry. Dat must've cost y' a fortune."

Though the unicorn didn't break, a crack appeared.

Carol's eye began twitching. Without saying a word, she slowly walked out of the room.

"Remy…." Kitty rolled her eyes. "Do you really think she would give up control just for a unicorn?" She asked, picking up the unicorn.

"If y' can be blackmailed by a stuffed dragon den oui," Remy nodded affirmatively.

Before Kitty could protest, Bobby entered the room. "Uh….Remy?"

"Don't have time t' hear your apologizes," Remy said hurriedly.

"Alright, fine. I understand you still don't forgive me, but what I wanted to say was…….." He took a deep breath. "This is really going to shock you….but Rogue…..I'm so sorry dude, but she….."

Fear crossed Remy's features. "She what?" What did Carol do? What did she do to his chère? She just left a second ago. How can something so horrible happen in a second?

"Remy……" Bobby hung his head low. "I-I don't think you'll handle the news too well."

"Bobby, just spit it out already!" An irritated Kitty screeched.

"Oh alright, Rogue is destroying your ride!" Bobby blurted out.

Remy was thunderstruck. "Quoi?"

"Uh….she's demolishing your motorcycle? You know the one you kiss good morning and goodnight to everyday?"

"_What_!" Remy quickly rushed towards the hole in the wall.

A small crowd of students was gathered around Carol, watching her repeatedly hammer his precious Harley to junkyard metal.

"_Non_!" He screamed in denial. "_Somebody stop her_!" He hollered to the mutants below.

"She has super-strength, man," Sam reminded. "I don't want my funeral to be tomorrow."

"Plus she's your girlfriend so you stop her," Ray told Remy.

"_Kitty_! Can you at least phase me out?" Kurt cried, struggling to pull his legs free. "I vant to see this!"

"Dat's it!" Remy snatched the unicorn from Kitty. "_Dis unicorn dies right now, Carol_!" He screamed, attracting everyone's attention.

"You already cracked its head you son of a—" Carol abruptly stopped on realizing there were kids around her. "Oh hello kids. How are you all doing?"

"_I'll just go and destroy your other toys den_!" Remy shouted.

Instead of being irked by Remy's words, Carol smiled sweetly at him. "Oh Remy…..did I tell you Rogue also enjoyed smashing your bike into a pancake?"

Remy's eyes flashed in anger. "What are y' talkin' about?"

Carol shrugged. "She didn't stop me from damaging your precious bike…..."

"'Cause she's not here! 'Cause of you, she's gone!" Remy accused.

"She's not gone," Carol rolled her eyes as the kids glared at her. "Her mind is a little too much occupied in thinking about other stuff….stuff like…._Oh mah Gawd_! _Remy is married_!" She gasped dramatically in Rogue's accent, frightening the kids to back away. "_How can this be_? _Oh the shame_…." Carol cleared her throat and regained her posture. "So that kind of stuff. That's why I'm in control right now."

The young mutants' anger and worry for Rogue was replaced by shock after hearing this.

"Remy is……married?" Amara said after awhile.

Jubilee blinked. "Married as in husband and wife?"

Danielle, who already knew this before anyone else did, only managed to give Remy an irritated look.

"Who is the girl?" Sam asked curiously.

"You already met her in the hangar," Kitty answered with a sigh.

"T-That….that hot French chick was your _wife_?" Bobby squeaked. "Umm…..I only touched her hand you know," he smiled nervously at Remy. "I-I swear Remy," he stammered, crossing his fingers behind his back. "Nothing else."

"I thought she was some new mutant you guys found," Ray said, frowning up at Remy.

"And I thought Rogue was crazy," Tabitha muttered, looking at Rogue's body humming some pop song. "And sadly, I still think that."

"No wonder Kurt suddenly flipped," Jubilee realized.

"I'm over here! Help me!" Kurt cried desperately.

"How could Remy have a wife and Rogue?" Jamie asked confused.

"Yes Remy, why don't you explain this to the little kid?" Carol smirked up at Remy. She then yawned and stretched her arms. "Well, it's been a long day. You all have been a wonderful audience. Until next time—" She suddenly stopped and blinked. Her eyes began turning misty. "I'll see you all later—"

A tear rolled down her cheek.

She quickly wiped it. "I need to go now—" Another tear fell. "Jesus."

Remy was flabbergasted as the rest. "Why are y' cryin'?"

"I'm not crying!" She denied, rubbing her eyes. "Why should I be crying? I'm not the one who—Oh." Realization hit her. "Oh great," Carol mumbled and tried wiping her falling tears. "Oh this is just great! I'm shedding Rogue's tears!" She pointed an accusing finger at Remy. "She's crying because of you!"

Remy's heart wrenched at hearing that. "I'm…..I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't helping here!" Carol snapped, her face now tear-stained. "Now Excuse me," she sniffled and turned on her heel. "I have to distract Rogue's mind from you before I start crying too!" After saying that, she stormed off.

The other girls stared at Remy like he was some scum of the universe.

"Uh…..ladies?" He began hesitantly. "Could y'……follow Carol? Don' want her breakin' more expensive t'ings."

The girls kept on glaring at him.

Remy sighed.

This was turning out to be the worst night of his life.

* * *

**A/N: **Well….at least Rogue didn't exactly cry _infront_ of Carol. Now it's motivation time! In other words….review! Even if it's one word. Pleaseeeeeeee? 


	23. Rumor has it

**A/N: **Thanks for the wonderful reviews and keep on reviewing! The length of this chapter will hopefully make up for the lateness of my update.

Recap: _Everyone discovers that Remy is married and most people are not a bit happy….. _

**Hope you Enjoy!**

"Is he awake now?"

"Bobby, why do I get the feeling you're here _not_ because you're concerned?"

"Of course I'm concerned! So is he awake now?"

"Look! He's moving!"

"Uh….." Remy moaned, the whispers of people echoing in his aching head. He felt like he had been smashed through a wall by Colossus. He reached out to rub his throbbing head. Why was he feeling like that anyway?

Blinking many times, his blurry vision slowly began to adjust ……

White lights……..White walls…..

Remy sniffed and scrunched his nose at the smell of medicine. _'De infirmary,'_ he realized. He was in the infirmary?

The Cajun was more puzzled than anything.

Why was he here? Did a Danger Room session go horribly wrong? Or did he kiss Rogue again?

Remy smiled to himself at the thought. It had to be a kiss that landed him here. What else could explain the excruciating pain his body was suffering?

Still trying to regain his five senses, he gazed around, but quickly frowned in confusion.

That was strange. Rogue would always be by his bedside after he woke up in the infirmary. She would first whack him on the head for being an idiot then squeeze him with a ferocious hug. He keenly waited for his slap and then his hug. But, surprisingly, he only received a hug, but not from his skunk-haired chere………

"Belle—_Please_!" he croaked, feeling like his bones were being crushed. "I'm in pain!"

Belladonna kissed him frantically on the cheek. "Oh I was so scared."

Remy's face fell when the day's events came back to him. "So was I……"

How could Rogue be here? He broke her heart. She hated him now. But, that still didn't solve the mystery of him waking up here.

Someone cleared his throat.

Remy turned to his side to find Bobby, Kitty and Jamie.

"So….how are you feeling?" Bobby asked, amused for no reason.

Guilty, that is how he felt. "Don't know," Remy answered miserably. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Kitty asked, arching her brow.

"Non." Remy winced, sitting up, trying to recall. "So what happened?"

"Dat awful Rogue did dis _cher_," Belladonna spoke before Kitty could, stroking his face tenderly.

"_Excuse me_! But that was like, Carol!" Kitty corrected her rudely.

"Oh really?" Belladonna narrowed her eyes at Kitty. "If Carol really did dat, den wouldn't _Rogue_ be here?"

"It wasn't Rogue!" Kitty argued with Belladonna.

"Did y' see her eyes?"

"What do y' mean? Where is Rogue?" Remy asked, immediately worried.

"Well..." Bobby trailed off, looking like a balloon abut to burst. "She was_n't_ up on the roof shouting that she's 100 percent single again."

"Oh no...she's wasn't..." Jamie shook his head in agreement.

"And _she_ didn't burn your room before that," Bobby ranted. "It was an accident. She was really upset and ran into Amara and then the next thing you know….."

"Everything in your room was on fire," Jamie finished.

Remy held his breath, waiting for the worst news. Or was there something beyond worst?

"And oh!" Bobby looked like he was trying to stifle his laughter. "She's not spreading rumors about why you left your wife……and her."

"I didn't leave Rogue!"

Belladonna narrowed her eyes dangerously. "What kind of rumors?"

The cordless phone in Kitty's hand rang.

She sighed and answered it. "Hello—Oh haha...very mature you guys…..yes Remy is alive…." Kitty mumbled dryly before handing the phone over to Remy.

"Hello?" Remy spoke.

It was hard to make out what the caller was saying, since Pyro was laughing in the background.

"Remy, I….sympathize with you," Pietro sounded……….sincere? Something wasn't right here. "You and Rogue….well you were like those fairy tale couples you know? Live happily ever after ones. Too bad it had to end."

'_End?'_ Remy's mind echoed. No! If this was the end then he wasn't going down without a fight!

"But look at the bright side……You can finally confess your undying love to Logan!"

"_Quoi?_!" Remy sputtered.

"Or did you have a secret crush on Scott?" Pietro wondered.

"_Quoi?_!"

"Yes yes Remy. We all know you joined the X-men to make _us_ believe you liked Rogue. Your plan was to woo Logan all along. That's pretty ingenious. Using Rogue to get to Logan."

"_Pietro have y' gone completely insane?_!" Remy screamed, startling his wife and the three mutants.

"Hey! You're the one who's insane! Dumping Rogue after sooooooo long! I can't believe you imagined her as a man while you two were having—"

"_Shut up_!"

"So anyway how did it happen?" Pietro asked curiously. "Tabby didn't give many details. How did you discover that you're—"

"_I'm not gay!"_

"Being put in a life and death situation finally made him realize his sexuality," Fred suggested in a…..doctor-like manner? Since when did Blob speak like that?

"Yeah right Remy. Pyro has proof about a little incident at the bar years ago….." Pietro crooned, evilly.

Remy was going to murder Pyro! He swore on his lighter that he would take that to his grave. "It was very dark and I was drunk," he said between gritted teeth.

"Too drunk to _feel_ some parts missing from a pretty _girl_?" Pietro choked on his laughter.

By the noise in the background, it seemed like others were rolling on the floor, laughing their heads off.

"Do me a favor and tell Pyro dat Remy's comin' t' kill him."

"Hehe….Logan always threatening to kill Remy," Todd snickered. "I bet he liked that too. That's why he's always annoying Rogue."

"_Dat is not true!"_

"Don't worry Remy, I'll always like you," John said before bursting into hysterical laughter. "A-As a f-f-friend of course!"

That was enough for Remy. He charged the phone and hurled it towards the wall.

"_Remy_!" Kitty shouted incredulously.

"I guess….you heard the rumors," Bobby laughed nervously before giving the aggravated Remy a skeptical look. "They're not true are they?"

"_Of course not_!" Remy shouted in his face.

"Ok ok!" Bobby surrendered.

"I assure y'," Belladonna placed a comforting hand on Remy's shoulder. "Mon Remy is 100 percent man."

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked inquisitively. "Did he show any signs of—"

"_Ice cube! Y're gonna get it if y' don' shut up now!" _Remy yelled.

Kitty smacked Bobby on the head before Remy could kill him. "Bobby, will you knock it off?"

"Hey! Don't blame me for Jamie's curiosity!" Bobby defended himself.

"How could Remy have a wife, Rogue and…love Logan too?" Jamie questioned his face looking so innocent that Remy didn't have the heart to scream at him.

"Just….go," Remy requested everyone, "please."

Giving him uncertain looks, the young mutants begin leaving.

"Wait….Kitty," Remy called slowly.

Kitty turned to him confused. "Yeah?"

"She….never came to see me….did she?" Remy asked, timidly.

Kitty shook her head and finally left.

"Oh cher…..forget about her," Belladonna traced her finger along Remy's jaw, her other hand drew circles on his chest. "If she can't handle the news well, she's not meant for y'. I wasn't so…emotional when I found out mon husband was havin' an affair wit' a skunk."

"Belle, everyone leavin' includes y' t'," Remy pointed out, really not in a mood for Belle's _comfort._

"Alright Remy." Belladonna planted a kiss on his cheek before getting up. "Don' stress y'rself t' much. D'accord?"

Remy didn't respond.

Giving him one long last glance, Belladonna exited.

Remy slowly lay back on the bed, lost in his thoughts.

How was he going to explain anything to Rogue when she wasn't ready to listen? And then of course there was Carol. He tried to approach Rogue before and this is what happened; Carol ending him in the infirmary bed.

He sighed sadly. If only there was someway he could make Rogue see—

"For the last time_…….it was no accident_!"

"J-Jean, she said she was sorry."

"Sorry for what? Stomping on my right foot? Or crushing my left hand?".

"Oh…hey look! Gambit is…..awake!"

"_Don't you dare change the subject Scott Summers_!"

Remy blinked and sat up straight in bed as Jean continued shouting at Scott.

Maybe all wasn't lost after all…………….

* * *

"Hmm…." Carol smiled triumphantly as she went over the piece of paper. "I think this is it. Ok...play!" 

Nothing happened.

"Roguey...are you alive?"She pinched her right shoulder, or rather Rogue's right shoulder. "Helloooooo?" Carol was about to pinch Rogue again, but stopped when her ears caught the hushed voices outside the room. "Do you hear that?" Carol strained her ears to hear the whispers."They still think I did that to Remy. Now isn't that shocking….?"

Rogue was still too wrecked think clearly. She never thought a mere slap across Remy's face with her covered hand would end him in the infirmary. Neither did she think she would opt to stay in Kitty's room instead of checking up on an injured Remy or…. what if he was….

The dreaded thought hit Rogue.

"Oh don't worry! Cockroaches and Cajuns don't die by crashing through a wall," Carol assured confidently. "Besides his faithful wife would be there by his side..."

Rogue's worry was replaced by feelings of resentment and bitterness.

Carol was right. His blonde bombshell of a wife was most probably there to comfort him! Why should she even care? He betrayed her, just like 'Risty', whom she trusted the most. Ironically, the people she trusts the most always end up betraying her.

"Now...could you please play?"Carol requested urgently. "This one is much better. I promise."

Rogue wearily stared at her guitar.

She hated to admit it, but she owed Carol. She couldn't believe it, but she owed Carol Danvers! With the newly obtained invulnerability, Rogue could've cried on for three days and still wouldn't have gotten exhausted enough to fall asleep.

_'Pull yourself together!' _Carol had screamed earlier when she was crying her soul out. _'You're embarrassing me!'_ Rogue's possessed hands had slapped herself across the face, twice. _'It's not the end of the world! And it's not like you woke up to find yourself stuck in another girl's body!'_

But she still hadn't been able to stop crying.

'_I'm dying your hair! I always wondered what you would look like with blonde hair and pink stripes!'_

That had helped….somewhat.

"Would you play the Goddamn thing so I can sing?" Carol shouted in reality, abruptly interrupting her thoughts.

Rogue swallowed her dignity and began playing the guitar, hoping this 'song' would be better than, 'Remy is gay, I heard someone say.'

Carol started to hum slowly before she finally started, "R-E-M-Y that's his dirty _name_!" she half-cheered. "Sent to this world to womanize, cheat and cause _pain_! Oooooh what a _shame_…..Remy Lebeau aka Gambit is his _name_….."

If Rogue had full control of her body, she would have rolled her eyes. This wasn't exactly her idea of being 'cheered' up, by listening to a cheerleader's cheer/song about her boy—No! He didn't deserve to be called her boyfriend! He didn't deserve anything! Oh crap! Was Carol singing in her head or using her mouth again?

"...that trashy French accent and his stupid charm! His swampy breath and his constant _chere_! Oh why doesn't anybody just push him off a _pier_?"

Oh great.

"Leaving one girl at the altar then sleeping with five _million_; God knows how many could be pregnant, if he forgot to use _protection_!" Carol gasped to add to the effect. She then adapted a depressed tone. "All those poor poor girls...their young lives ending in _tragedy_…and all their kids...never knowing their _Daddy_..."

Maybe there could be some truth in Carol's lyrics. If Remy could have a wife, then what's stopping him from having kids from the countless women he slept with before?

"...his recent affair was with a skunk named _Roguey._..."

Rogue immediately stopped playing her guitar. Carol kept on singing anyway.

"She steals people's lives...and…umm… also their _memories_!" It was clear Carol was making this part up as she went along. "I….told her about Remy being a _slut, _but she was just too stubborn, to dump his Cajun _butt_!"

It was time to take control. Carol had done enough singing and dancing in her body for one day.

"So who could be next on Gambit's list? Jean, Kitty, Emma?" Carol gasped. "Or maybe the younger kids? And…that's all I've got."

Out of nowhere, someone clapped.

Rogue was a bit startled, Carol however, was so shaken that she threw the guitar at the intruder. "Oops!" Carol uttered embarrassed when she saw who the intruder was.

Rogue would've started screaming non-stop at Carol for destroying her guitar, but due to the presence of Mrs. LeBeau, she restrained herself.

"I'm impressed," Belladonna began, eyeing the guitar that had missed her head by an inch. "Dat song 'bout mon husband is...somewhat true."

"Thank you," Carol looked more suspicious than flattered. For once Rogue shared the same thought. "But if you're here for an apology then...ok...sorry, I'm not going to apologize!" She made it clear. "Besides, you deserved that after you stabbed me in the back!"

Belladonna didn't look amused. "I'm here t' see Rogue."

"Well you're looking at her!"

Rogue forcefully took control of her body. "What do _you _want?"

"As long as y' feel de need t' punch mon husband or strangle him..." Belladonna glared dangerously at Rogue, "stay away from him. If somethin' like dis happens again, even invulnerability won't be much help. Is dat clear?"

"Crystal," Rogue responded, never breaking eye contact.

"Au Revoir…." Giving Rogue one last death glare, she left through the window.

_'Did you hear that? She just threatened to kick your butt if you come near her husby!' _Carol exclaimed.

"Like she can do that," Rogue muttered, walking back to her bed.

'_Let's see without my powers…….yes definitely,'_ Carol nodded affirmatively.

"Ah don't care."

'_Is there anything you do care about?' _Carol asked sarcastically.She suddenly brightened._ 'Oh I just got three wonderful ways to make Remy suffer more. You date his best friend, his worst enemy or better yet……..his father...or brother oh or son!'_

She only received a dirty look from Rogue.

_'What? Don't you want to make Remy suffer?'_

"Ah don't want ta do anythin' with him."

'_Oh really...' _Carol observed Rogue curiously._ 'Let's play a little game then. I'll ask you some questions. You answer with a yes or no. Okay?'_

"No," Rogue grumbled.

'_Good. You've got it! Let's start. Have you ever driven a car?'_

Rogue didn't answer.

'_If you don't answer, I'm going to start singing the most annoying song I could think of until you get a migraine. Oh! How about the one I made up about Jean? It's a work-in-progress and goes something like this...Jean is a whore, horny boys can't get more—'_

Rogue growled. "Yes!"

'_Alright!' _Carol clapped her hands._ 'Have you ever been hit by a car?'_

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Yes."

'_Did you ever run someone over with a car?'_

Rogue was getting bored now. "No."

Carol then narrowed her eyes_. 'Have you ever put someone in a coma?'_

Rogue glared at her before speaking, "yes."

Carol was back to her cheery self again._ 'Alright. Have you ever smoked?'_

"Yes."

'_Had alcohol?'_

"Yes."

'_Done drugs?'_

"No."

'_Went streaking?'_

"Ugh!"

'_Oh my God!' _Carol's eyes widened_. 'Is that a yes?'_

"No!"

'_Watched porn?'_

"Yes."

'_Really? Which styles?'_

"Ah'm not answerin' anythin'."

'_Fine. I don't need to know that you pervert. So have you ever seen Scott naked?'_ Carol asked with utmost interest.

Rogue gave her a disgusted look. "Yes."

'_What?' _Carol screeched, really not expecting that. _'When?'_

"In mah dreams," Rogue answered sarcastically.

'_From you, that's expected. You're just too much of a saint to go to the boy's locker room and spy on him.'_

"Atleast Ah'm not dirty enough ta kiss men who are old enough ta be mah grandfather!" Rogue snapped, still unable to forget the embarrassing situation with a certain X-men.

'_I was just leaning into his face to see the color of his eyes!'_ Carol disclosed before continuing with the questions. '_So did you ever give Scott a lap dance?'_

Rogue was losing her patience. "No!"

'_Been pregnant?'_

"_No_!"

'_Do you still love Remy?'_

"Yes!" Rogue practically screamed. She stopped dead, realizing what she had just said:

Yes.

'_If you plan on crying again, just so you know we ran out of tissues.'_ Carol informed, expecting Rogue to burst into tears any second.

Tissues didn't matter much before. Earlier, Carol in utmost desperation had wiped Rogue's falling tears and runny nose on Kitty's blankets and even the purple stuffed dragon.

'_Hmm…yes huh? Well with a little help from moi, that can be cured. Tell me, what does Romeo do to forget about that cruel bitch Rosaline?'_

Rogue was too sorrowful to respond.

'_Don't tell me you don't know Romeo? As in Romeo and Juliet?'_

When Rogue still didn't reply Carol just burst. _'He goes out! To a party! And there he finds Juliet and falls madly in love with her!'_

"So?" Rogue asked slowly, sniffling. She wiped her eyes which had welled up with tears.

'_So go out and you'll probably find your Juliet that would make Remy look like an ugly crow!'_ Carol blinked. _'Oh wait, I meant you'll find Romeo that would make Remy look like a—Well you know what I mean!'_ she said frustrated. _'After that, you two can think about committing suicide if your families hate each other. But right now you have to find you're suicidal lover.'_

Rogue, being Rogue, answered with a 'no.'

'_What?' _Carol placed her hands on her hips.

"Ah said, no."

'_I hear a yes. Ok so why not?' _Carol asked exasperated.

"Ah'm tired," Rogue lied and lay down on her bed.

_'And I'm tired of hearing that!' _Carol snapped.

"Let meh sleep!" Rogue buried her face into the pillow.

'_I want to go out!'_ Carol whined.

"Then go!" Rogue shouted.

'_If I had my own body, I could!' _Carol shouted back.She stopped and blinked before a smile spread across her face. _'What I meant was…..How can I go out? It would be breaking the rules...but if you...let's say, walk out then I wouldn't be breaking any rules now would I? It is your body after all…..'_

Rogue was smart to figure out that Carol was trying to tempt her. But it wasn't going to work.

'_You know after today, I'll be back in my own body and you'll be—well you're already in your body so it makes no difference to you. So…..I was thinking why don't we just go out and celebrate freedom from each other forever? With…..no guys involved.'_

That was the most ridiculous thing Rogue ever heard.

'_It's much better than playing your stupid guitar or….' _Carol's eyes caught Kitty's cell-phone behind the pillow, _'stuffing ice-cream and cookies down your throat mourning over Remy. Hmpf!' _She huffed, her gaze still lingering over the cell-phone_. 'Knowing him, the only thing he's stuffing right now is his tongue down some girl's throat.'_

Rogue rolled her eyes and never noticed her left hand pick up Kitty's cell-phone and browse through the contents nor did she catch 'dialing' being displayed on the screen. She only became aware when some foreign voice spoke into her ear:

"Hello?"

Rogue's eyes widened. Who the hell did Carol call?

"Hi. Is this Mrs. Grey?" Carol inquired in a formal tone, taking Rogue's surprise a chance to seize control.

Rogue blinked. Jean's mother? Why the hell did she call Jean's mom? Where did she even get the number?

"Yes….."

"This is Dr. Susan Jane. I'm calling about your daughter, Jean Grey."

"What—" Elaine Grey quickly grew worried. "I-Is she alright?"

"There was an accident, but she suffered minor injuries. Nothing to be worried about. Jean is absolutely fine….." Carol paused and grinned deviously, "and so is the baby….."

* * *

"Jean? Jean?" 

Jean hadn't been too deep in sleep to be disturbed by the person.

"Jean?"

Jean sighed inwardly, feeling terrible. She had been just too hard on Scott. He was so sweet checking up on her after every twenty minutes, even after she had screamed at him not to and go see if Emma is doing fine after breaking her perfectly manicured nail.

"C'mon, Jean?"

He gently laid his hand over her shoulder.

Jean was about to open her mouth to apologize, but then something else hit her….a much better method of apologizing…..

With devilish smile, Jean waited for her cue. When he was at a reachable distance, she threw her arms around her lover and pulled him down on the bed for a kiss.

He was surprised at first, but gradually returned the kiss.

'_Wow!'_ Jean thought, still entangled in the kiss. Scott was kissing way better than usual.

She slowly pulled back, expecting to find his red shades staring down at her.

To her horror, they weren't shades, they were red orbs. Devil eyes, it was...

"Mon Dieu Jeannie...dat Scott is one lucky _homme_..."

Jean screamed at the top of her lungs and sprang out of her bed.

"Ssssh!" Remy shushed her.

"_Remy_!" She shrieked. "_Remy_!"

"Jeannie sssssh! Y'll wake up everyone!" He whispered frantically.

"Don't shssss! Me! _How could you_?"

"Moi?" Remy exclaimed. "Y're de one who stuck your tongue inside Remy's—"

"_I thought you were Scott_!" Jean cut him off, feeling utterly embarrassed.

Remy grinned. "Y' need t' get your eyes checked Jeannie. So did y' like de kiss?"

"_Shut up_!"

"Don' worry, our secret goes t' de grave wit' me," Remy promised.

"Oh like your other secrets?" Jean asked heatedly, before letting out a weary sigh. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Remy hung his head low. "Rogue isn't….she's not listenin' t' me."

Jean rolled her eyes. "Remy, do you know what Rogue said when she first joined?" she began. "Honesty is important between the people you care about, atleast it is to me," she quoted Rogue's words. "That pretty much sums it why she isn't talking to you."

"I know I'm a fool," Remy admitted. "But…I love Rogue and I want t' make everythin' right wit' her."

"Remy, you're married," Jean reminded him.

"De marriage was arranged. I….I just want Rogue t' know de truth."

"Wait a second, if you're trying to make me convince Rogue about giving you a second chance, then that's not happening!" Jean declared resolutely.

"Non, dat's not it." He then sighed. "Just, read my mind."

Jean was surprised. "What?"

"Go ahead. Read my mind," he urged. "Rogue won't listen t' me. But y' could show her what y' see."

Jean folded her arms. "Fifty percent of Rogue is not my favorite person right now."

Remy looked desperate. "Please. I'll do whatever y' want."

Jean observed him for a long while before finally surrendering. "Fine, just concentrate on the event," she ordered, placing her palms over his temple. "And no images of naked me or Rogue, alright?"

"Alright," Remy closed his eyes and concentrated.

Seconds flew by.

"Well….?" Remy inquired impatiently, slowly opening his eyes.

Jean was staring at him like he had sprouted two more arms.

Remy gave her a questioning look. "What?"

"Your hair was longer than mine," she uttered slowly, still gaping at him.

Remy was baffled. "What are y' talkin' abou—" And that's when he noticed it. Everything was different. He wasn't in Jean's room. Heck, he wasn't even in the institute anymore. And that wasn't the half of it.

Remy examined himself with dread. He was skinny, had long hair and…was wearing a tux!

He frantically looked around at his surroundings and…..people.

Church…..A priest……..Jean-Luc and rest of the family, members of the Thieves and Assassins Guilds—Mon Dieu! He was in Hell!

"Jeannie….what is goin' on?" Remy asked, feeling like he was about to faint. Oh he knew what was going on….a wedding……his wedding.

"You wanted me to see how it all happens," Jean enlightened him.

"Oui…by seein' I meant goin' through my memories! Not makin' me live it again!"

Jean stepped up the altar and came beside Remy. "This _is_ only a memory. And I'm going to go through it….thoroughly! Whether you like it or not, you're going to have to do the whole thing over again."

"Den can' we go int' mon happy memories?" Remy swallowed the lump in his throat. "T'ink I'm goin' t' faint."

"Don' y' dare faint Remy!" Jean-Luc warned him.

"I need t' go t' de bathroom," Remy shuddered, quite frightened by feeling, hearing and saying things which happened years ago.

"Dat's de stupidest escape plan I've ever heard! Dis is for de good of de Guilds!" Jean-Luc reminded him before he left.

"I'm serious I need t' go t' de bathroom!" Remy argued. "Don' t'ink I can hold it in anymore!"

Jean gave him a dry look. "Really…lame Remy."

"I can give y' a jar Remy," his cousin, Emil Lapin, snorted.

"Don' worry Remy," Henri patted him. "De first few years of marriage will be hard." He looked at his wife, Merci who was glaring at him from across the audience. "And de rest will be Hell."

Remy rolled his eyes. "Dat makes me feel so much better." He then noticed something strange. "How come no one can see y'?" he asked Jean.

"Uh….Because I'm not a part of this memory," Jean simply explained. "Think of me as a ghost."

"Why y' so upset about gettin' married?" Emil asked Remy. "Y' love dat crazy _femme,_ don' y'?"

"'Course I do, but dis is all…" Remy nervously ran a hand through his hair, "too early and rushed. We're not even twenty!"

"Early?" Henri rolled his eyes. "I used t' marry y' two lovebirds all de time, remember?"

"Dose marriages were fake 'cause we were just kids! De children were Barbie dolls and de food was made of plastic! And dere were no in-laws and other insane relatives involved—"

The wedding march began playing and everyone stood up.

"De bride from hell is comin'……." Emil smirked. "Remy…I feel so sorry for y'….."

"Emil will y' shut up!" Henri hissed. He turned to Remy, who seemed to have frozen. "Smile Remy!" he ordered. "Smile y' fool!"

Remy's forced his lips to stretch into a smile. Still smiling, he leaned towards Jean. "Look at de father of de bride," he whispered, eyeing Marius. "He ain't happy. No one's happy wit' dis."

"Except for her," Jean muttered, glancing toward a very enthusiastic Belladonna walking down the aisle.

"Look at dat…." Emil gestured towards the bridesmaids, who were glaring menacingly at the groomsmen. "Hmm….Looks like Belle's maid of horror has a crush on y'."

Remy cast a brief glance at the bridesmaids. Even through her dark glasses, Remy could tell the maid of horr—honor, only known as Singer, was staring at him with utmost interest.

Remy flashed his most charming smile and winked at her.

Jean who was a witness to all this, only rolled her eyes. "There's no cure for your flirting, is there?"

"Uh…Ok dat was a stupid t'ing t' do," Remy agreed. "But it was all in de name of peace."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you've slept with every bridesmaid in the name of peace," Jean commented sarcastically.

'_Peace?'_ Remy chuckled, looking at the guests. If this wedding was to bring peace then, at least the members of each Guild could've pretended to get along.

Everything seemed to be going perfect, until some guy grabbed Belladonna's gown.

"De guy she just punched in de gut is her brother, Julien," Remy informed Jean when his soon-to-be wife sucker punched her brother in the stomach. "He's hated me since…..he found me makin' out wit' Belle in his room."

Jean winced. "Oh."

Belladonna finally reached the altar, appearing as if nothing had happened.

"Well…." Belladonna's face showed no traces of nervousness as she faced her husband-to-be. "We're finally here…."

"Oui….we are..…" Remy gulped, feeling the exact opposite of Belladonna's emotions. "Uh….Belle? Do y' really t'ink we're ready for dis?"

Belladonna gave him a puzzled look. "What are you tryin' t' say Remy?"

The bridesmaids briefly revealed to Remy what was hidden under their gowns……

Weapons.

"Umm…." Remy gulped and turned to Belladonna. "Well…."

"Why do the bridesmaids have weapons Remy?" Jean inquired. "Let me rephrase that. Why do half of the guests have weapons Remy?"

"B-Because dey're assassins," he stammered. "De whole point of dis arranged marriage was t' bring peace between our Guilds."

Jean put two and two together.

"You married an assassin?" she asked incredulously. "When exactly were you planning on telling us that?"

Remy really wasn't in the mood for arguments right now. "When exactly were y' plannin' on askin' me?"

"Well Remy…….?" Belladonna's voice interrupted their conversation.

Sighing heavily, Remy gently took her hand, "Belle, our marriage has been arranged for a long time. I-I just wanted t' know, is dis what _y_' want? Not 'cause y' feel it's a duty y' have t' fulfill. Do y' really want t' spend de rest of your life wit' me? Always and forever?"

"Just say no!" Julien shouted. "Forever is a really long time!"

"Julien sit down!" Marius barked.

"Yes," Belladonna answered without any hesitation. Well, so much for trying to give the bride second thoughts. "Y' really didn't have t' ask dat."

Remy let out a long sigh. If she was ready then there was only one thing left to do—

"I should've done dis a long time ago," Remy got down on one knee as the astonished guests watched. "Belle...will y' marry me?"

The answer he received was Belladonna's lips pressed against his.

"_Belle_!" Marius bellowed. "Kiss de fool after y're married t' him!"

Belladonna slowly pulled back. She beamed at Remy with tears in her eyes. "Dat's why we're here. I'm so lucky t' have y' cher. I love y' Remy."

Remy kissed her forehead. "I love y' t' Belle."

Jean-Luc wildly gestured the priest to begin.

"Dearly beloved," he began, "we are gathered here t'day t' join in holy matrimony……."

Jean only blinked in utter confusion. "Remy…..it looked like you didn't want to get married…..."

"'Course I wanted t' get married, but not now," Remy explained, the priest's speech rolling over his head. "Even if our marriage was arranged, I wanted t' propose t' her in de future. But, if Belle was ready now, I had t' be ready t'."

"Can y' just get t' de real part?" Belladonna requested from the priest and fluttered her eyelashes at Remy. "Remy and I just wanna be married as soon as possible."

"For de love of God! Do y' really t'ink gettin' married will bring peace?" Julien shouted. "Dis has t' stop—_Ahhhh_!" He howled in pain when a high-heeled shoe smashed his face. "Y' crazy _fille_!"

"Julien…." Belladonna began sweetly before screaming angrily at him, "_just sit down and let me get married for once_!"

"Y're makin' a mistake!" he persisted. "He's goin' t' ruin your life—_Ow_!" Another shoe hit his head.

Belladonna, now bare-footed, turned to the priest. "Continue please."

"If dere is anyone who objects to dis match, speak now or forever hold his peace."

"I—" Julien was ambushed by the bridesmaids before he could say anything.

"Well….I object," Jean said with a huff. "It's not like you'll be staying."

Remy rolled his eyes. "It really would've helped if y' said dat four years ago Jean."

"Since dere are no….uh…objections…" the priest continued uncertainly, looking at the mumbling Julien, struggling to break his mouth free from the bridesmaids. "Do y' Remy LeBeau take dis woman t' be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Remy took a deep breath before speaking, "I do—"

"_I object_!" a little squeak arose from the back of the church.

Everyone turned to the intruder.

"See?" Julien finally freed himself and pointed at the intruder. "He's cheatin' on y' wit' her!"

Belladonna rolled her eyes. "An eleven year old?"

Remy blinked in surprise, recognizing the girl. "Ginny?"

"Is dat de brat who follows y' around like a lovesick puppy?" Belladonna asked, glaring at the girl.

"And who is she?" Jean questioned Remy.

"Genevieve D'Aubigne," Remy replied. "I just saved her life and now de petite can't stop followin' me." He smiled. "_Femmes_ just can't resist Remy."

"How much did Julien pay for y' t' do dis?" Belladonna inquired from Ginny.

"Umm…..fifty dollars?" Ginny answered embarrassed as she climbed up the altar.

Marius gave Julien a furious look.

"Listen, go away now or y'll never turn twelve," Belladonna told Ginny sweetly.

"Belle," Remy pushed Ginny behind him. "She's only a kid."

Belladonna narrowed her eyes. "De brat will grow up. Who knows what other stunt she'll pull for fifty dollars?"

Remy turned Ginny. "Ginny, go home."

"Non! I have t' tell y' somethin'!" she said urgently, tugging on his shirt. "It's important."

"Later, ok? I'm in de middle of somethin'," Remy whispered. "Just go take a seat and den we'll talk, d'accord?"

"But—"

Remy gave her a light push. "Go on."

With a defeated sigh, Ginny seated herself next to Jean-Luc. She looked at the man. "Hello."

Jean-Luc covered his face. "Please continue……."

The priest was about to open his mouth when—

"Y' t'ink dat's it?" Julien shouted. "Remy is not a saint!"

All the guests turned to Julien angrily, obviously getting tired of him interrupting the ceremony. Even Jean let out an exasperated sigh. "When is this going to end?"

"_Mon Dieu_!" Belladonna just lost her patience. "Just pronounce us husband and wife already!" she screamed at the priest, drawing out her dagger.

"I-I n-n-now p-pronounce y'…y-y'…." He stammered, forgetting the words due to the dagger poking his side.

Belladonna drew back the dagger. "Man and wife!" she provided.

"M-Man and wife...a-and y'...m-m-may k-kiss d-de...b-b-bride." After saying that, the priest fled.

Belladonna turned to Remy with a huge smile and pulled him in a passionate kiss.

The guests abruptly stood up, glad to finally depart.

"Carry me Remy," Belladonna said excitedly.

"Uh… Désolé Belle," he quickly apologized, knowing well his bladder wouldn't be able to handle Belladonna's weight. "I-I need t' go t' de little boy's room before I burst."

"Right now?" Belladonna asked amazed. "We just got married!"

"Emil gave Remy really _really_ cold water….wit' ice cubes. But I'll make it up t' y'……" he whispered suggestively in her ear.

"Fine cher," Belladonna giggled. "Don' keep me waitin' t' long."

"I won't," Remy promised and headed for the restroom. "Do y' really have t' be here while I go?" he asked Jean annoyed.

"No." Jean made a disgusted face. "I think I'll fast forward this part…."

"Non!" Remy refused as he entered the men's room. "Dat won't be necessary."

"Too late I already did it," Jean revealed.

Remy blinked. Suddenly the urge to use the toilet vanished. "I'm startin' t' get scared now."

"_I knew y' would leave her when y' get de chance_!"

Remy whirled about to see an enraged Julien, slowly advancing towards him.

"Uh….I left Belle t' go t' de bathroom," Remy clarified, rolling his eyes. "Y don' know how long I've been—"

Julien drew out two daggers. "Belle saved y' de last time, but dis time……."

"See? I couldn' even go t' de bathroom wit' everyone gettin' suspicious," Remy indicated to Jean.

"_Remy, look out_!" Jean instinctively reacted when Julien threw the dagger.

Remy luckily, ducked in time. "Y' do know I'm your brother-in-law now?"

"_Y' don' deserve t' be a part of mon family_!" Julien yelled and lunged at Remy.

Remy easily evaded his attacks. "Oui, I don't!" Getting the right opportunity, Remy delivered a knockout blow to Julien's face. "Y' s-see….." he began in a breathless voice, looking at the groaning Julien on the floor, "de family I married int'?"

Jean stood there, stunned. "I never thought he hated you enough….to kill you…."

"Believe it," Remy mumbled. Before he could do anything else, one of the bridesmaids entered the restroom. "Uh….Singer?" He blinked at her. "Y' do know dis is de men's room?"

"Please tell me you didn't do anything with the bridesmaid… here," Jean flinched, as Singer slowly approached Remy.

Remy chuckled, clearly remembering what happens next. "Just wait and see."

"I thought I heard…..noises," Singer responded, glancing over at Julien, still on the floor.

"Well y' found de person who was makin' dem." Remy walked over Julien. "Do me a favor and tell Belle I'll be a little late. Julien has lost his mind again."

Singer slowly shook her head.

The next thing Remy knew was Singer trying to kill him. Even with her dark glasses and the dress on, her attempts were much better than Julien's.

"Cherie, did y catch craziness from Julien?" Remy questioned, dodging her attacks. "Or are y' angry 'bout before?"

Singer was more intent on finishing him than giving an answer.

"Remy, when is the part where you escape from here comes?" Jean asked, moving back when one of Singer's strikes got Remy in the chest, making him stumble back.

"In a minute….." Remy groaned as he staggered back onto his feet. "Y' could've warned me dat it was goin' t' hurt."

"How was I supposed to know people would be trying to kill you?"

"What's de matter Singer? Havin' trouble?" a voice snorted from the doorway and before anyone knew it, two more assassins were after Remy. Julien had also recovered.

"_Y'll pay for dat_!" he screamed. "_Kill him_!"

"Dis is de part where I run!" Remy managed to slip out through the window. "Y're really enjoyin' dis aren't y'?" he asked Jean as he ran.

"Well…..It's almost like watching a movie…." Jean said honestly.

"Remy! Remy over here!"

Remy turned to the voice. "Ginny?"

"What are y' all still doin' here? _Go after him_!" he heard Julien's scream.

"C'mon! Dey're comin'!" Ginny cried frantically.

Remy let out an exasperated sigh and rushed towards her. "C'mere girl!" he snatched her and ran. "Y' got me int' enough trouble t'day."

"De assassins want t' kill y'!"

"Tell me somethin' I don't know."

"Go t' Mama's shop!" Ginny said. "Hurry!"

"Dat's exactly where I'm goin'," Remy said strictly. "And dis time y're stayin' dere!"

After zigzagging through the narrow streets of the French Quarter, he finally arrived at the designated place. Looking around to make sure no one followed, he proceed inside the shop.

"Know Your Fortune?" Jean read the sign as she followed Remy. "Pleaseee. All this is mostly fake!"

"And she's de biggest fake of all…" Remy said as he entered the shop. A woman was already present, cleaning the crystal ball. "Madame Camille."

"Well well…Remy LeBeau…." Madame Camille's voice held amusement as she resumed working. "What brings y' here?"

Remy gave her a dry look. "Y're a psychic, y' tell me."

"Hmm….As I predicted, the marriage didn't go as planned. Correct?"

"And your _fille_ had nothin' t' do wit' it?" Remy asked, holding the squirming Ginny up.

"'Course not," she waved her hand dismissingly. "Everyone in Louisiana was bettin' dis marriage would turn out as a failure."

Remy approached her and pulled back the curtain behind her, revealing walls of computer monitors.

"What is all this?" Jean asked surprised, staring around the room.

"Err….She has hidden cameras all over de country," Remy explained. "Don' be surprised if y' see yourself in de shower."

"Hidden cameras? To do what? Blackmail people?"

"Uh….oui," Remy replied uncertainly.

"Hmm…." Madame Camille murmured, gazing intently at the crystal ball. "Y'r future doesn't look so bright and I can tell y' more for only a price of fifty dollars."

"Remy, dey want t' kill y'," Ginny told Remy, fearfully.

"Ginny! What did I say about takin' money first den tellin' de fortune?" Her mother scolded.

Ginny ignored her and continued. "De Assassins and Belle's _père_! I heard dem talkin'. Somethin' bout poisonin' Remy after de weddin'…..make it look like an accident….."

"Remy…." Jean began in an apologetic tone. "Right now I really don't blame you for leaving your wife."

Remy turned to Madame Camille. "Is dis true?"

She only held up her palm.

Remy rolled his eyes and slapped a fifty dollar bill in her hand. The money was from a wallet which belonged to one of the guests.

"Oui," she nodded. "It's true."

"What's was de use of dis marriage? What's de whole point? Arranged marriage t' bring peace?" he huffed. "Was Belle a part of dis t'?"

Madame Camille cleared her throat and held up her hand.

Remy fished in the wallet for some money. He slapped it in her palm.

"Non, your…fiancée—" She chuckled and corrected herself, "your wife wasn't a part of dis."

"Y' can marry me when I turn eighteen," Ginny offered with a smile. "I'll be a much better wife dan Belle. Did y' know she can't cook?"

"Stop talkin' nonsense girl!" Madame Camille chided her. "Go check de monitors."

Ginny glared at her mother before obliging. "Fine Mama."

"Havin' y as a son-in-law is a mother's worst nightmare," Madame Camille told Remy. "Now what were we discussin'?"

"How mon life is like livin' hell," Remy uttered miserably, covering his face. "De Guilds just won't stop fightin' and I'll always be stuck in dis stupid war!"

"Well dere….is a simple way for y' t' get out of dis life and de ….Guilds…"

"Oh and what is dat? Committin' suicide?" Remy asked sarcastically. "Dat sounds great! Hope y' don't mind if I use your fan to hang myself."

"Non, y' don' commit suicide Remy…." She poked his shoulder. "Y' get killed."

Remy did a double take. "_Quoi_? Killed?"

"Y're goin' t' get eaten by de 'gators," she simply answered.

"What are y' talkin' 'bout?" Remy scowled. "Y' can't really tell de future."

Madame Camille rolled her eyes. "De Assassins want y' dead right?"

Remy slowly nodded.

"Y' go back y' get killed sooner or later…." She rubbed her hands. "So….I was t'inkin' what if y'…."

Remy's eyes grew wide when he grasped what she was trying to say. "Fake my death?"

"Well….if y're not interested den—"

"But…" Remy was deep in thought. "I can't just leave….dis is…it's my home. And Belle…."

He incidentally caught Belladonna on one of the computer monitors.

Belladonna was obviously forcing herself to smile as she conversed with the remaining guests. Remy could tell behind those smiles held the question: 'Remy where de hell are y'?'

"I can't leave Belle. We're married now…I can't just go!"

"If y' take Belle, den every Assassin would be out for your head. Besides y' don' want t' risk her gettin' hurt? Marius already hates y' and would be mad as a bull if somethin' happens t' his _fille_ 'cause of y'."

Remy sighed sadly. She was right. He couldn't risk Belle's life.

"What's goin' ta happen after dat?" Remy asked himself with a sigh.

"Hmm…." Camille murmured, seemingly absorbed in reading his palm. "A life full of riches, adventure, traveling and eventually a woman who is stupid enough t' truly love y' for a dog y' are."

Remy gave her a dry look. "Just how many people do y' feed dat?"

She smiled. "Every fool who wants t' know his future. So….are y' ready t' die Remy? It'll only cost y' ten thousand. And I'm givin' y' a discount."

Remy closed his eyes and with a heavy sigh, slipped off his wedding ring. "Just pray Belle finds someone better dan me soon….."

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in Jean's room again.

Like before, Jean was staring at him with the same shocked expression, but this time it held an absolutely different meaning.

"Remy….." she began in a remorseful voice, "I'm so sorry…."

"Jean….."

"Oh God!" Jean remembered something. "I hope I didn't hit you too hard back at the island!"

"Jeannie…."

"I didn't even ask how you were doing after Carol punched you through a wall!" Jean realized, feeling terrible.

"Y' were busy shoutin' at Cyclops. I understand." Hearing Jean scream at Scott was better than anything.

"That's no excuse! Are you okay Remy?" Jean asked with genuine concern.

"Oui, I am t'anks for askin', but—"

"Are you sure you're—"

"Jean it's ok." Remy shushed her. "I forgive y'."

Jean calmed down. "I feel…so….God, I can't believe all this time I thought you were just going to leave her."

"Just cause I wasn't ready t' marry, didn't mean I would leave her at de altar. 'Course not! I'm not like dat!" Remy argued.

"No," Jean shook her head, looking down at her feet. "Not Belle, Rogue. I always thought…..one day you were just going to leave her. A-And when your wife showed up, you proved me right."

Remy didn't know what to say.

"Do you….still love her?" Jean asked the inevitable question.

Remy remained silent for awhile. "If all dose t'ings never happened, den…..yes. But dey did and I couldn' do anythin' but move on. I guess it was a crime t' move on wit' mon life." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Belle finds out her husband is still alive and I find out dat mon wife still loves me."

"Wait…..If you faked your death, then…..wouldn't that dissolve your marriage?" Jean pondered. "You know…till death do us apart?"

"Wit' Belle y' never know," Remy shrugged, tired from the whole experience. "Really appreciate it if y' go an' tell Rogue."

"In the morning, Remy."

Remy's face fell. "But………"

"I promise. As soon as Carol is taken care of, I'll tell her everything," she swore.

Remy hesitantly agreed. "Alright."

"Ahem!" Someone cleared his throat, startling Jean and Remy.

Bobby stood at the doorway, with an amused expression on his face.

Jean did a quick scan of his mind to see how much he heard.

"Don't worry. I totally understand…" Bobby chuckled. "Girl talk. Right Remy?"

Remy only scowled at him.

"What do you want Bobby?" Jean asked, confirming he knew nothing.

"It's your Mom," Bobby handed her the phone, acting like her mother would leap out of the phone and bite his head off.

"What?" Jean was surprised. "Don't tell me you told her about me being kidnapped and dumped in the ocean. I don't want to worry my family!"

Bobby looked scared. "Oh trust me, she doesn't sound worried at all."

Fear gripped at her heart. Maybe...something bad happened at home.

Trying to control her trembling hands, Jean put the cordless against her ear. "Hello?"

"_Jean Elizabeth Grey_!" her mother screamed. "_How could you_?"

Jean blinked.

Or maybe it was something she did and couldn't remember.

* * *

Kitty clutched her pillow and stuffed toy to her chest as she headed for the Rec room. She let out a long yawn and rubbed her eyes. _'Oh great……'_ she groaned inwardly on finding the Rec room, not empty. However, on seeing the person inside, her grumbling was replaced by an inquisitive smile. 

Casually walking over to the sofa, she took a seat next to Jean. "Hi," Kitty greeted, dying to ask her if the rumors were true and that she was—

"For the last time……_I am not pregnant_!" Jean screamed, almost making Kitty fall off the sofa.

"I-I didn't say anything," Kitty quickly defended herself. Inside, though, she was excited at the thought of a cute little baby along the way. She loved kids! When they weren't throwing a tantrum or biting fingers.

"How could Scott be the father when I'm not—_Ugh_! Of course there's isn't anybody else!" Jean furiously flipped her hair back to reveal the cordless phone against her ear.

"Hmm…" Kitty watched curiously. Jean had been a lot moody lately. Maybe it wasn't because of Emma and Carol……

"You know what Mom? Why don't you check if Sara is pregnant?" Jean directed the heat towards her own sister. "There has to be a very good reason why she wants to get married to Paul as soon as possible!" After yelling that, she switched off the phone.

"Err…hi," Kitty greeted again. "So….umm…what's up?"

She didn't need to push Jean into confessing. Jean began talking immediately. "Someone by the name of Susan Jane, called my Mom. And guess what she told her?"

"Your eight weeks pregnant?" Kitty said unsurely. That's what Bobby had told her. She curiously took a peek at Jean's stomach.

"And after that some, Anna-Marie called and said it was a prank her little sister pulled!"

Kitty's face fell.

Prank? There wasn't going to be a cute baby?

"Aww….." Kitty groaned in disappointment. "That's sad…..who could it be?"

"Oh let me guess……." Jean pretended to be in deep concentration before shrieking in rage. "_Carol Susan Jane Danvers_!"

"Why not Emma Anna-Marie Frost?" Kitty asked, her ear drums ringing from Jean's screech.

"Pranks like that are below my caliber," Jean quoted Emma's words in a British accent. "Believe me darling, if I wanted to humiliate you, I would've done it in front of the whole world!"

"Oh…that explains it."

"_Ugh_!" Jean buried her face in her hands. "I should've just gone with Logan!"

Kitty still couldn't believe it.

Logan could handle Rogue being possessed by numerous personalities of the people she absorbed, but not of one girl!

"_Now listen here!"_ Logan had growled at Carol in a threatening manner and gave her a run through of the dos and don'ts and the consequences, well mostly the consequences. _"This is 'Stripes' body, which means you don't sing or dance on the roof or do anything else till you get yours back. Got it?"_

Carol had been staring at him in adoration while he spoke. _"You have hair on your neck……"_

Kitty still giggled at remembering that.

Amara and Jubilee had different versions of why Logan left.

"_She called him sexy Grandpa," _Jubilee had chuckled.

"_She definitely tried to kiss him," _Amara had alleged with a giggle. _"Or maybe Logan found out about Remy's secret crush on him."_

Kitty shuddered at Amara's viewpoint, but it may well have been true since X23 had to be restrained from going to the hospital and slicing Carol's comatose body into pieces.

"What are you doing up so late?" Jean's voice broke into Kitty's thoughts.

"Since Carol took over my room," Kitty huffed, hugging her pillow and stuffed dragon. "I'm sleeping here." It wasn't exactly the truth.

A few hours ago it seemed absolutely alright to let Carol share a room with her, but as the mansion grew quieter, the residents went asleep one-by-one, e dents Kitty began having serious doubts if sharing a room with the person who unsuspectingly left Jean and Remy at the ocean was a wise choice.

"_Umm…aren't you going to go to sleep?"_ Kitty had asked Carol, her hand hovering over the switch of the lamp.

Rogue's body, looking as if it never endured an exhausting mission before, replied: _"Invulnerable. Don't really need it."_

"_Oh."_ Those words made Kitty have serious thoughts about having her as a roommate. Plus those blue eyes were just…..creeping her out. Yesterday it didn't bother her because like all the other fools, she believed that they were just contact lenses, not another person's eyes!

"_Rogue, you're….here too aren't you?" _she had asked hesitantly, trying to reassure herself that she wasn't alone with Carol.

"_Sure she is."_

That wasn't reassuring at all and Kitty quickly collected her pillow and stuffed dragon, said goodbye and ran out of the room.So Kitty ending up here was straightforwardly because she was scared of Carol.

"You can have my room," Jean offered.

"Thanks Jean. But I'll be ok here."

"I'm spending the night here so take my room," Jean said, her eyes fixated on the TV.

"Why would you want to sleep here when you've got a nice comfy bed?" Kitty asked confused.

"I have my reasons."

Kitty frowned before turning to the TV, trying to figure out which show had captured Jean's attention to the point she wasn't even blinking anymore.

Some guy, about nineteen or twenty, Kitty figured, was fast asleep in his bed. Strangely the bedroom setting and the person looked oddly familiar.

And then it hit her.

"Is that…..Scott?" Kitty asked incredulously. "_You're like spying on Scott_?"

"Kitty, scream a little louder so that everyone could wake up and hear it," Jean said sarcastically.

Kitty lowered her voice. "Why are you like, spying on Scott?"

"It's necessary incase a certain someone doesn't plan on pulling anymore stunts," Jean explained, never moving her gaze away.

Kitty pondered for a moment. "Emma?"

Jean narrowed her eyes. "Oh, she's too smart for that."

"Oh…Carol…" Kitty realized.

"Yup."

"Umm…..Don't you think you might be exaggerating a bit?"

"No," Jean simply responded.

"Rogue won't let her do it," Kitty said in a determined voice.

"Oh really?" Jean lifted her hand and pointed at the TV screen.

As silent as a thief could be, Rogue tip-toed towards Scott's bed. After stopping beside it, she looked around cautiously, confirming no one else was present except for her and of course, the sleeping Scott.

"I'm like getting the feeling that she's getting the feeling she's being watched," Kitty remarked in one breath when Rogue or as it was evident, Carol, checked under Scott's bed.

Carol just shrugged before pulling out an envelope.

"What is she up to?" Jean's face was literally touching the screen.

Lightly pushing the blankets aside, Carol stuffed the envelope into Scott's pajama pockets. After congratulating herself for the work well done, she left through the window.

"Told you Rogue wouldn't let her do anything—" Kitty abruptly stopped when Carol rushed back in and gave Scott a quick kiss on the head before leaving again. "Umm…" she chuckled nervously. "I-I'll just go to bed now. Thanks for giving me your room—_Whoa_! What the—"

Emma strutted into Scott's room, wearing only a bathrobe. Taking her time to look Scott all over, she pulled out an envelope and slipped it inside Scott's other pocket.

"What the heck is going on?" Jean practically screeched. "_Why are they stuffing Scott with letters_?"

"Ssssh!" Kitty shushed. "The whole mansion could wake up!"

Emma then kneeled down and gave Scott a nice, long kiss on the cheek. She then proceeded to his other cheek.

Scott didn't wake up, but he smiled slightly in his sleep.

"I'm…..going to kill……her," Jean managed to say in her boiling rage. "I'm really going to kill her. I'm going to make her wish I was never born."

Emma suddenly turned towards the camera and blew a kiss. She then waved goodbye and exited the room.

"Uh…I think she knew we were watching her," Kitty mentioned after awhile.

Jean was already on her way to the dormitories, eager to catch and viciously kill Emma Frost. Unluckily, Emma was already in her bed-room with the door shut. Most probably for her own protection!

Before Jean could tear the door down, Kitty stepped in the way.

"Why don't you like kill her in the morning?" Kitty suggested, blocking the door.

"_Out of my way_!" Jean then burst into the room.

Emma lay on her bed peacefully, one pillow under her head, two at her side and one under her legs and that wasn't all….

"Eww….She sleeps in the nude?" Kitty uttered in disgust. "Why am I not surprised?"

"I know you're not sleeping!" Jean whispered furiously. "Get up Emma!"

Emma only let out a purr and snuggled against the pillow.

Jean snatched one of the pillows and began to draw it close to Emma's face. "Maybe a little lack of oxygen will wake her up."

"_Jean_!" Kitty exclaimed and quickly snatched the pillow. "Stop it! This is like way wrong and you know it!"

"You're right what was I thinking using a pillow?" Jean looked around the room madly. "I need something bigger to smother her with!"

"_Jean_!" Kitty cried. "You're acting like a crazy person!" She then got an idea to distract Jean's vengeful mind. "Why don't we check what the letters say ok?"

"Letters….yes…." This seemed to hit a chord in Jean and she dashed out of Emma's room and headed for Scott's room. Kitty followed behind, hoping Emma wouldn't press any charges of attempted murder against Jean.

Jean gasped when her eyes feel upon her beloved Scott.

A lipstick smudge….on his cheek.

She quickly took a tissue and robustly wiped his cheek with it.

Scott moaned in his sleep at the abuse to his cheek.

"Shut up and go to sleep Scott!" Jean hissed.

After cleaning Scott's cheek and 'purifying' him with her kisses, Jean, along with Kitty, settled down on Scott's balcony with the envelopes.

Kitty gently phased Carol's letter and handed it to Jean.

_Dear ♥Scott♥, _

_How are you? I'm fine, considering I'm inside Rogue's body. Eww….thinking about it just grosses me out! It almost sounds like Rogue is pregnant with me or something. I'll just get right to the point before you destroy my letter. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for pretending to be Rogue and leaving Jean in the ocean. Oh but of course I was going to get her back. So I hope we can all forgive and forget this incident? It's better than you staying mad at me all the time. So hoping you forgive._

_Hugs, Kisses and lots of Love♥♥♥♥♥_

♥♥_Carol♥♥_

_P.s: Rogue's kind of poor so this is what I was able to buy with her money. But when I get my body back, I'll give you a proper apology ;-) _

"A proper apology?" Jean growled.

"She does sound sorry." Kitty then found something else in the envelope. "Oh tickets to Alison Blaire's concert!"

"Why didn't I get an apology letter?" Jean snapped. "She's just sorry I didn't drown or exploded along with the ship!"

"Actually it was a large boat," Kitty corrected.

"Open the next letter!"

Kitty quickly did:

_Why hello Jean. May I remind you reading other's letter is beyond rude? Hello to you too Katherine._

"Wow….You're right. She's just too smart," Kitty reflected after reading Emma's note.

"Just—" Jean was cut off by a loud thud.

The girls exchanged a look before peering down at the lawn.

"Hey…..look…." Kitty whispered when she located the source of the sound.

Rogue or rather her body was on the lawn, hopping. An annoyed expression covered her face. She sprinted a few paces and leapt, only to land face-flat on the grass.

Kitty blinked. "What is she doing?"

"I…..think she's trying to fly," Jean responded slowly.

"Trying? Why is she _trying_? She can fly!"

"But Rogue can't…." Jean recalled.

"Why would Rogue sneak into Scott's room then try to fly at…." Kitty looked at her watch, "one-fifteen in the morning?"

"I have no idea," Jean said, now wondering who the girl on the lawn was.

"You know….Carol was saying she was going to fly away with Rogue's body and never come back," Kitty mentioned worried. "Do you think—"

"No. That was just to tick Remy off. If she wants to return to her precious body, she's not going anywhere."

Rogue's body dashed across the lawn and toward the main gates at full speed.

"She's going to ram the gates!" Kitty squawked.

Jean rolled her eyes. "And then the alarms would go off….."

With one hop, Rogue easily leaped over the gates.

"Or she could just high-jump over the gates," Kitty remarked before realizing the obvious. "Like Carol just got away! She can't spend her last night in Rogue's body peacefully!"

Jean's eyes widened. "Or why not spent my last night in Rogue's body breaking every law in the city?"

"Should we wake the others?" Kitty asked, knowing well they had to get Rogue back.

"No." Jean floated herself and Kitty to the ground. "We can handle this," she said confidently, heading for the gates. "Let's go."

"Jean, wait!"

Jean impatiently turned to Kitty. "What?"

"Did you know we're still in our pajamas?"

* * *

**A/N: **Madame Camille, Genevieve D'Aubigne(Ginny) and all the named assassins and thieves belong to Marvel. In the comics, Ginny also has a major crush on Gambit :-) And Carol's song about Remy belongs to me! Lol, though I never tried to sing it. Steal it and you get sued! Now it's motivation time! So **review** even if it's **_one-word_** or even just an **_alphabet_**! Pleaseeeee?  



	24. There's Something about Rogue

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing! And the 165 people who read, but didn't review, thanks for reading and I really hope you review this time! Sorry for the really late update. Studies and real life kept me busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Recap:_Taking a step to try and mend things with Rogue, Remy revels to Jean his wedding day. Carol constantly pokes at the heartbroken Rogue for going out for some fun and maybe finding someone else. Rogue obviously declines. However, later at night, Jean and Kitty catch Rogue's body sneak out. They follow….._

* * *

"Ah can't do this." 

'_If you don't, my parents will come home, find the house a mess and me missing. Then they'll call one of my friends and learn that their 'only' daughter is in a coma thanks to you. And….t-they would be devastated_…._heartbroken...also freaked out as to how I called them yesterday and told them everything was ok at home.'_

Rogue rolled her eyes. "This is still wrong."

'_Why are you feeling so guilty? They're not your family!' _Carol pointed out._ 'Besides, a little time in jail will toughen Steven up.'_

Rogue breathed deeply. With her heart pounding a mile a second against her chest, she started moving. She came to a stop beside a family and tried to listen to an announcement about a flight being delayed due to weather conditions. The wailing baby next to her made it hard to listen to anything, but she caught most of the words.

A nostalgic feeling overwhelmed her at the mention of Mississippi. This feeling was replaced by another one. The one which told Rogue to move out of the way right now!

The baby burped. The next thing Rogue knew was the person, who was supposed to be behind her, covered in puke.

"_Eww_! _My blouse_!"

'_Cute little guy…..' _Carol uttered, appalled, looking at the baby who had finally stopped crying and was peacefully sucking on its thumb. She smiled cruelly. _'Can't wait for Jean to give birth to a problem child. And I've got a perfect name for the little devil….Junior!' _

Rogue rolled her eyes, still aggravated at Carol for 'making' Jean pregnant. She hoped things were settled between Jean and her mother now. She did try to help cover up Carol's mess by calling Jean's mother and telling her it was just a prank her crazy little sister, Carol pulled.

'_Ok, that's Steven.' _Carol gestured towards a young man conversing on his cell phone while sipping his coffee near the counter.

"Ah know who he is." Rogue entered the food court and approached him.

'_Ok while you're at it, steal one of his credit cards too.' _

Rogue groaned to herself. She was already having trouble executing the original plan, even though she knew she wouldn't get caught. With her and the skills of the people she had absorbed, the job was a piece of cake, but her conscious was something else.

Rogue was immensely startled when someone tapped her.

It was the worker behind the counter.

"Oh. Y-Yeah?" she asked, trying to collect her nerves.

'_Ahem!'_ Carol snapped her fingers in front of Rogue's face. _'This is no time to stare at the cute coffee guy! Remember the plan?' _

"Ah'm not starin' at him!" Rogue hissed, earning a confused look from the employee.

"Uh…you said coffee?" he asked.

"Oh….umm…sure," Rogue quickly nodded, pretending to look at the menu. "Regular coffee."

"Coming right up Miss." He left to take care of her order.

'_He's gone now! Come on hurry it up!'_ Carol said urgently. _'They'll be back any second!'_

Not waiting for another cue, Rogue immediately got to work. Sliding a hand inside her pant pocket, she took out a small packet, making sure it was hidden from any other eye.

She glanced over at Steven.

"Uh-huh…..ok…." He was still on the phone.

Slowly stretching her hand, Rogue slipped the packet inside Steven's coat.

Steven had never even noticed. Heck he was too busy on the phone to notice the person next to him.

The coffee guy returned with Rogue's order. "Here's your coffee. Anythin' else?" He inquired, smiling warmly at her.

"No thanks." Rogue quickly paid him and turned all her attention to her coffee. She blew on it and began stirring.

**Six….five….or maybe four minutes later……**

"Oh God…..T-That's not mine! _I-I don't know how it got there_! This is a mistake!"

Rogue was still stirring her coffee, ignoring the coffee guy narrate everything that was taking place.

"_Please_! You have to believe me!"

'_He'll be fine,'_ Carol assured, looking away, obviously not wanting to witness her older brother being dragged away by the airport security. _'It's just marijuana.'_

"This is a mistake! _I don't know how it got there_!" Steven yelled helplessly. "Mom! Dad!"

Carol winced when her shocked parents arrived at the spot. _'Let's just get out of here.'_

Gulping down half of her coffee, Rogue left Bayville Airport as quickly, but casually as possible.

'_Ok now that that little problem is over, let's celebrate!'_ Carol said enthusiastically.

Rogue only stared at her in disbelief.

Carol had lied to her parents about being 'fine'; she had used Rogue to frame her own brother and now she wanted to celebrate?

As if reading her mind, Carol let out a frustrated sigh. _'I thought they were coming next week! Not in the next hour! C'mon you would've done the same thing if you were in my place.'_

"Same thing?" Rogue echoed. Frame Kurt for being a drug dealer just to distract her insane foster mother Mystique and non-existent father from discovering that she was lying in a coma? Right….. "Never. Tellin' the truth would've been better."

'_Truth huh? Alright then! If you're feeling so guilty then go ahead_!' Carol said forcefully. '_Tell my family what happened to me. I'm pretty sure they'll believe you instead of calling the psyche ward or maybe the police……' _She purposely trailed off. '_You know what a prison is, don't you? That's where people go for attempted murder……'_

Rogue glared at her, well aware that Carol was right. "Ah'm goin' home," she decided.

'_Home? You mean the Institute for Psychotic Youngsters? No way!' _Carol objected_ before smiling. 'I've got a better place in mind…..'_

"Not in a million years!" Rogue refused, knowing well what kind of place she had in mind.

'_I know you don't want to go back….'_ Carol reveled. _'Normally, it's easier to deal with this when the back-stabbing boyfriend isn't living under the same roof.'_

Rogue sighed heavily, hanging her head low.

Carol smiled deviously. _'And do you not want to know what could happen if you fall asleep?'_

Rogue let out a growl.

'_That's a yes!'_ Carol whooped and Rogue felt her body thrust forward, almost crashing into someone's car, but she leaped over it…..a really long leap. _'Wheeeeee!'_ Carol shouted in delight as they soared through the air.

Rogue couldn't believe it. She was finally able to take off…..and not crash after five seconds, but after six seconds and on someone's car.

'_Ugh! Why can't your side of the body fly? Oooh…hello cute guy,_' Carol cooed staring at the man behind the wheel.

"_My car_!" He screamed.

Rogue quickly jumped off the vehicle and ran away as fast as she could.

"Come back here you freak!"

'_Ok then…we'll just run….'_ Carol said indecisively.

Rogue clenched her fists.

Only a few hours till the sun comes…….only a few hours……and she would be rid of Carol forever.

* * *

"Quick Silver to Horny Devil eyes, do you read me? I've spotted Goth chick. I repeat! I've spotted Goth chick!" Pietro's voice crackled from the communicator. 

"Would y' stop talkin' like dat?" Remy snapped, holding the communicator in his hand. "What is she doin'?"

"Just hanging around somebody's house," Pietro answered, with a yawn. "Why am I doing this again?"

"Y're de only one who can keep up wit' her while she's flyin'." Remy explained with an exasperated sigh. He winced and clutched his sides, still feeling pain from 'Carol's' blow. _'And while I'm down.'_

"So?" Pietro wasn't a bit interested.

"So you could keep a close eye on her." Remy sighed miserably, still not over blaming himself for Carol running loose in Rogue's body.

Every now and then, Remy would sneak into Rogue's room, just to make sure she fell asleep and wasn't being plagued by nightmares. Most of the time, however, it was just for the sake of watching his chere slumber. Tonight was one of those nights.

Remy had been unable to stand waiting until sunrise to fix everything …or as close to fix it can be. So as per routine, he had snuck into Kitty's room, which Rogue had moved into thanks to Nightcralwer making him accidentally blow up her bed.

Remy had at first, scratched his head as to the absence of Kitty Pryde, but then soon realized the apparent reason. He had then proceeded over to Rogue's bed, which was occupied by Rogue's body, but not her head.

Remy had screamed like a girl who discovered a dead body in her closet. However, when he forced his devastated mind to get a closer look, a pillow wearing Rogue's pajamas was revealed. After he recovered from the shock, one question arose in his mind: What happened to Rogue?

"But what's the point?" Pietro voice broke his thoughts. "She tried to kill you! She burned your room! She made you gay!"

"For de last time Pietro….._Carol_ did dose t'ings. Not _Rogue_!" Remy emphasized.

"Or Rogue told Carol to do those things. You should just take a hint and move on!" Pietro recommended. "Hit the strip club and get drunk!"

"Non!"

Pietro let out an exasperated sigh. "Listen Remy, if she really loves you, she should come crawling back to you after a month. Trust me, just ignore her for awhile and pretend you've moved on."

"And what if she doesn't?" Remy asked sarcastically.

"Then Tabby can help you find some hot mutant guys. Unless you're still interested in Logan—"

"_Pietro_!" Remy screamed, enraged.

Pietro chuckled. "Alright, I'll help you find some hot chicks. Ever been to the Wildkat Klub? Meeeeroarw!" Pietro growled. "Mutant strippers! You'll forget Rogue in just a second!"

"I don' want mutant strippers! I want Rogue! I want t' marry her, grow old wit' her and have kids wit' her!" Remy declared ambitiously and determinedly, even if it sounded cheesy.

"Aww…." Pietro sounded touched. "That is so….sweet! Could you hang on for a sec?"

Remy frowned, wondering what Pietro was up to. Someone suddenly whacked him on the head, hard.

"Get over her already! Chicks are waiting! That corny Summers has been a bad influence on you Gambit!"

"Ow!" Remy rubbed his head. "Pietro!" He shouted at the speedster, who was relaxing on Kitty's bed while going through one of her romantic novels.

Pietro whistled, his eyes resting on a page. Remy didn't need to be a telepath to know what kind of scene he was reading. "Naughty naughty Kitty!"

"Pietro! Y're supposed t' be watchin' Carol!"

"Oh yeah…." Pietro dropped the book and zipped back to the house where Carol was present. "She's still here doing nothing and while's she's doing that, let me give you some advice.'

"Oh no…" Remy groaned.

"About marrying Rogue, you do know she would grow really fat and one night you would be crushed to death under her? And having kids? Oh no Remy, with a combination of your and her mutant powers, you two could produce a kid who could blow people up by skin-to-skin contact! And—" Pietro suddenly stopped. "Aren't you already married?"

Remy decided to change the subject. "What is Carol doin' now?"

"Taking a shower," Pietro answered casually.

Remy blinked. "Pietro……where are y'?"

"In the bathroom," he answered in a whisper.

"_Quoi_? Get out of dere!" Remy ordered. "_Now_!"

"Oh relax. I've seen Rogue naked before."

"_Quoi_? When? Where? Y' know what? Forget it! I'm comin' t' kill y'!"

"Remy, mishaps like that are bound to happen when there is only one bathroom and one girl living among four guys," Pietro said, referring to the time Rogue lived with the Brotherhood boys. "If it makes you feel any better, she's seen me naked too."

That certainly did 'not' make him feel better. "Just get out of de bathroom!"

"Ok ok! I'm out."

"Good!" Remy said satisfied.

"Hmm…" Pietro wondered out loud after awhile.

"What happened?"

"She just let two biker guys and a vicious looking dog into the house."

Remy immediately grew worried. What was Carol up to? "And….what else?"

"Now she's messing around with a camera. The two guys are—Oh m-m-my G-G-God…..she's….s-she's—_Oh Holy spirit of the Easter Bunny_! _Oh my God_!"

"What's happenin'? Pietro! _Is she alright_?" Remy asked frantically, wildly wondering what had struck the speed demon almost speechless.

"I'm so sorry Remy, but all I can say is Rogue is forever lost to you. There is no hope for you two now. Just give up."

Forcing himself to stay calm and not panic at Pietro response, Remy asked: "Pietro, what is she doin'?"

"Uh……." Pietro trailed off. "You know what you should be doing? Forgetting about her!"

Remy couldn't handle the suspense any longer. "_Tell me what she is doin'_!"

"Alright, alright! I'll lightly break it up to you. B-But if you don't support her in this then I will…..Ok so….she has decided to pursue a career in.……" Pietro held his breath, before finally announcing, "pornography."

Remy almost dropped the communicator. He then growled angrily. "_Dis is no time for stupid jokes_!"

"Whoa! I think she needs a little….help….." Pietro said distractedly. "you really won't mind if I…you know…help her?"

"_Of course I mind_!" Remy roared.

"But those two strangers and a dog you don't mind?"

Remy was struggling hard not to race over to where Pietro was, charge him with kinetic energy and watch him explode into a million pieces. "Are y' sure it's even Rogue?"

"Remy, I'm surprised! Of course it's not Rogue!" Pietro exclaimed. "How could you even think Rogue would do such…." He trailed off, "s-s-sociably unacceptable stuff unless her mind was taken over by aliens? Wow….the dog has got some great moves!"

Remy just lost his temper. "_I meant the body_!"

"Wait…uh….she's moving so much I can't see her face!" Pietro said annoyed. "Great! Now the biker guy is in the way! Wait….I see a tattoo! Did Rogue get a tattoo that said _Die Mutie_ on her thigh?"

Remy was disgusted. "Non!"

"My bad! It's not Rogue. But whoever she is I definitely need to get her number!"

"_Mon Dieu_! Y' lost Rogue?" Remy was mad and relived that Pietro was had been spying on the wrong girl.

"And found someone much better!"

"Pietro, I'm not payin' y' for foolin' around!"

"Alright. I'll find her—Oh found her!"

"Are y' sure?"

"Hundred percent! You won't believe it! But…..She's talking to herself."

Remy blinked. Talking to herself? _'No……'_ He thought with dread. It couldn't be. "W-Where is she now?" He asked, his voice croaking.

"Daniel's Inferno," Pietro answered. "Oooh…auditions for dancers are open. You think she went for that?"

"Just shut up and pick me up!" Remy snapped and hastily got ready.

* * *

"Where is she? What happened to her?" John cried in anguish, frantically searching through the wreck."_What happened_?" 

"These two got in the way!" Wanda provided a short version, pointing an accusing finger at Jean and Kitty.

"We got in the way?" Jean asked incredulously. "Excuse me Wanda, but I clearly remember Scott's car being shoved off the cliff by what can only be described as a blue light!"

"And let's not forget Lance's jeep _magically_ being forced off the road and into a tree!" Tabitha mentioned, taking a brief glance at the wrecked jeep. "And it wasn't insured!"

She received scowls from Kitty and Jean.

"Err….ok so it's a really big coincidence that Scott's car looked _exactly_ like the one the car-jackers got away with," Tabitha explained, guiltily. "Hope there isn't any hard feelings about _accidentally_ trying to kill you guys—Wait a second….." Something dawned upon her. "What are you two doing out here in the middle of nowhere anyway?" she asked guardedly, putting her hands on her hips. "The last time you two were out at this hour was stealing rings for the tattoo guy."

"It's mind control!" John yelled, still crazily searching. "Don't listen to anything they say!"

Jean rolled her eyes. "We're not under mind-control."

"Oh really Sheila?" John ceased his frenetic hunt and turned to them. "Then tell me the name of my girlfriend."

"You don't have a girlfriend," Kitty reminded sarcastically.

"I do too!" John came up and slung an arm around Wanda. "Don't we make a cute couple?"

Wanda angrily hexed him into the wrecked jeep.

"For your information Pyro, we are like following Carol," Kitty informed John.

"Oh!" John grinned gleefully before holding up a red lighter. "I've found her! She's ok!"

"_Were_ following Carol," Jean corrected Kitty, giving them an annoyed look.

"So she finally ran away?" Tabitha asked, not a bit surprised. "I really don't blame her for that. Cooped up in someone else's body doing nothing? It's enough to drive anyone crazy!"

"Yes….crazy, that's what we have to stop her from doing," Jean said firmly.

Tabitha laughed. "Relax. She probably might be at some club partying and getting wasted."

Kitty raised her eyebrow. "And that's a good thing……how?"

"Uh….Invulnerability," Tabitha said in a matter-of-fact.

"Tabitha…you're missing the point," Jean indicated. "It's Rogue's body!"

"Uh-huh…and the worst Carol can do is…..?" Tabitha waited for her to carry on.

"Sleep with a complete stranger?" Kitty put forward.

"Nah! She's too infatuated with Scott to do that right now," Tabitha disagreed with a chuckle. "Then there is Rogue's power and also…Carol's invulnerability….."

"What do you mean….invulnerability—Oh…." Kitty trailed off, understanding what she meant. "Like _eww_!"

Even Wanda was appalled.

Tabitha giggled. "That explains why the guys she's ever been with walk funny."

"That's not funny Sheila!" John said indignantly, deeply disturbed by the news. He punched his palm. "She must be stopped from ruining anymore men's lives!"

"Yeah….right….." Tabitha gave him an uncertain look before turning to Jean. "So can you tell where she went?"

"Basically, her mind is elusive because she's in a coma. I managed to isolate her memory patterns to track her, but the trail seems to have gone suddenly cold," Jean explained rubbing her temples, oblivious that it wasn't making much sense to anyone. "I can't read her brain wave patterns anymore."

"That's really interesting, but can you tell where she went?" Tabitha repeated.

Jean rolled her eyes. "She seems to be heading east."

"Heading east huh?" Tabitha's face slowly transformed into an amused one. "East….."

"Yes so—" Jean was cut short by a sudden gust of wind.

"What the hell was that!" Kitty exclaimed, trying to tie her hair, blown loose from her ponytail.

"Pietro…." Wanda hissed, still angry at her brother for abandoning them at the arena where Rogue and Carol's wrestling match took place.

"Yeah, it's Speedy," Tabitha sighed resignedly, also tying her loose hair back. "Probably heading for the strip club."

"Oh and I almost forgot….." Jean began, looking cross. "About the damages to _Scott's car_….."

"And Avalanche's jeep!" John retorted. "And also trying to hurt Scarlet Witch!"

"Wanda is fine," Kitty gestured at Wanda.

"No!" He held up his red lighter. "Scarlet Witch!" He then rubbed 'Scarlet Witch' affectionately against his cheek. "There…there…I'll keep you safe from these dangerous women drivers."

Everyone rolled their eyes at Pyro. Wanda looked ticked off at the lighter's name.

"C'mon guys," Tabitha tried to reason. "Let's not fight over money. There is one civilized way of settling this. Whoever gets to Carol first pays for everything!" she quickly announced.

"Sound fair," Wanda grumbled, looking off into the distance.

"Forget it Tabitha!" Jean declined straight away. "If Wanda didn't hex us of a cliff Lance's jeep would've been—_Hey_!"

The former Acolyte, the member of the Brotherhood and both a former X-men and a Brotherhood member had already taken off.

"Oh no you don't!" Jean was able to stop all three in their tracks.

"I think we do!" Wanda turned Jean's powers against her.

"_The nerve_!" Jean shrieked, now frozen in her spot.

"I hate it when she does that!" Kitty complained, also a victim of Wanda's powers and now stuck halfway phased through the road.

"Don't worry! We'll find Carol!" Tabitha shouted with assurance as she ran away. "You guys just…..prepare yourselves to buy Lance a new ride!"

"Don't count on it Boom Boom!" Jean yelled back.

"_Ugh_! Like this is just…..great!" Kitty grunted, struggling to pull her lower body out of the ground. "We lost the car…..and Carol! And we're going to lose our college funds if we don't get to Carol first!" She huffed. "Ooh…..like I can't wait for Carol to be gone. If she didn't like, run off none of this would've happened!"

"Uhh…! The sooner the Professor takes care of it, the better," Jean mumbled, trying to move her joints, but failing.

"Take care? You mean return her to her body?" Kitty asked irritability, still occupied in trying to phase out.

"Uh… ….sure…." Jean looked like she was trying to avoid the topic.

Kitty caught on Jean's unusual behavior. She halted her attempts to get free. "Jean? Carol is going to her own body, isn't she?" she asked again, in a doubt-filled voice.

Jean let out a long sigh. "She already is in her body."

"W-What?" Kitty asked astonished.

"It's just another personality inside Rogue's head. A really dominant one."

"But…..I-I meant…..l-like how?"

"Carol's body is in superb shape. But her mind is……it's completely blank. Right now it's functioning at the level of an infant! But Professor will be able to pull forth her memories from her subconscious and restore them."

Kitty had a blank expression on her face. "I'm still so confused. Carol is supposed to return to her body…but she's already there?"

"Alright…." Jean came up with a better way of explaining. "Remember Rogue's power surge? What were the people she absorbed, trying to do?"

"They were fighting for control…..of her body…." Kitty recollected.

"What did Professor do when there were too many personalities inside Rogue's head?"

"He…erased them," Kitty recalled.

"Why didn't he restore them to their bodies?" Jean asked.

"That's like impossible because—" Kitty slowly looked down at herself. "Oh….." She patted herself, finally comprehending. "Because we're all still here…..alive…..and Carol is also….alive."

"Exactly," Jean nodded, indicating the effects of Wanda's powers were diminishing. "If it really was the whole Carol stuck with Rogue, then her body should've been…..dead. God forbid if Rogue had held on too long she most certainly would be."

"So….what about Carol?" Kitty regretted to even ask. "The one with Rogue?"

Jean sighed, slowly shaking her head.

"You're….going to erase her?" Kitty asked, shocked. "Aren't you?"

"What else is there? She could pose as a danger to Rogue," Jean rationalized

"But…." Kitty was at a loss of words. "It just feels……..wrong somehow. Are you sure she's—"

"She's just another personality," Jean confirmed.

"A personality who can sing hate songs about Remy and thinks she's returning to her body in the morning!" Kitty mentioned soberly. She was finally able to phase her half-trapped form out, but wasn't in the mood for celebrating. "Does Rogue know?"

"I don't know, but if Carol finds out…." Jean didn't want to imagine what would happen next.

"Yeah…." Kitty shuddered at the thought before peering down the cliff that Wanda had accidentally tossed them off earlier. "Err…Jean?"

"What?"

"How are we going to tell Scott about his car?"

* * *

"Ah hate you." 

'_No need to thank me,'_ Carol stated proudly. _'Just helping out my other half.'_

Rogue glared at her. This wasn't exactly the help she needed. She noticed a poster displaying Patricia Hamilton, 'the Amazing Mer woman' as she entered.

'_Now that we're here….' _Carol clasped her hands together._ 'Let's find your potential soul mate.'_

"No!" Rogue refused immediately.

'_Why not………Anna?'_

"Stop callin' me that."

'_Why Anna Marie?'_ Carol grinned. _'Don't you like being called by your real name?'_

"It's not mah real name!" Rogue denied vehemently.

'_What did you say Anna?' _Carol pretended not to hear her._ 'I can't hear you! The music is too loud!'_

Rogue had only walked a few steps after entering the club when she was flooded with images. They weren't memories or anything, but they appeared to be more like:

**Single on Valentine's Day?**

**Searching for true love?**

**Divorced?**

**Widowed?**

**Commitment- phobic?**

Rogue shook her head vigorously. "What's in mah head?"

'_Advertisements,'_ Carol replied relaxed.

Rogue raised her eyebrow. "Advertisements in mah head?"

'_Yup. Telepathic advertising. Annoying aren't they?'_

**Still not over your ex?**

Rogue scowled. Now they were getting irritating. "Is everyone here a mutant?" she inquired, slightly enthralled.

'_Most are. Others are just wannabes,' _Carol grinned widely as she scanned the male patrons of the club.

Rogue however, watched amazed, unmistakably a mermaid, perform in a large green liquid-filled tank in the center of the club. "Can't imagine any place in Bayville that welcomes mutants."

'_Oh…yeah….Uh….There's just one tiny detail….but it's not important so forget it.' _

"What detail?" Rogue growled, her undivided attention and anger focused on Carol.

'_We're…..not in Bayville anymore.'_

"What!" Rogue shouted, believing it was just an area of the neighborhood she never been to. "Where are we?"

'_District X aka….Mutopia!'_ Carol spread her arms exuberantly. _'Population….mostly us! You kind of crashed into the welcome sign when you came into town.'_

Rogue blinked. "Mutopia?"

'_Or Mutant Town. I'm thinking of moving here,' _Carol announced._ 'Less humans means less anti-mutant stuff. And if things don't work out here, there's always New York City._ _Now….. let's move on to more important things like….men, mutant men of course. There's this theory about human men being….inefficient when it comes to…..satisfying, unlike mutant men_._'_ She gave Rogue a suggestive wink.

Rogue only rolled her eyes in response. "That's very informative."

'_I think it has something to do with the survival of the mutant species—that would explain your ex-boyfriend's need for sleep with—'_

"Alright," Rogue said between gritted teeth, not wanting to know more.

'_Ok so you have a large variety to choose from. Furry, scaly, feathery, doll-sized normal-looking, you name it! First up…furry men….'_ Carol waved her hands as if giving a presentation on a new car model as she gestured towards a row of men, covered in a coat of fur.

Rogue had only seen blue fur and that too on only two people: Beast and Kurt. Now she was seeing orange, white and grey fur on plentiful people.

'_But let me remind you. Fur is much better in winter season. Great for snuggling into and keeps you warm and comfy in those long winter nights.'_

Rogue stared at Carol before slowly moving her gaze back to the furry men.

Carol quickly cleared her throat. _'Moving on. Guys with tails. Good for—'_

A man with a tail, drinking at the bar, snorted and slowly moved his tail, just in time to slip it inside a passing girl's skirt. Unlucky for him, the girl transformed into a large tiger and attacked him.

Carol winced as he screamed for help. _'Uh….you get the idea. Moving on…….Telepaths.'_

Rogue suddenly found half of the men's eyes on her. For no reason, they were looking very pleased with themselves.

'_Great for knowing what you're thinking…..and what you desire in certain….situations….' _She let out a dreamy sigh, appearing to be remembering something. _'And they have nice butts too. Just see for yourself.'_

And that's when Rogue realized the reason behind those stares. They were telepaths. They could see and definitely hear Carol.

Rogue suddenly received a very naked image of some man in her head. "_Ugh_!" She recognized him in the crowd, grinning at her. "Yeah right!" She proceeded to show that she wasn't interested with her finger.

'_The cons are that they really have a big ego. Just because they can read our minds they think they know everything! Oh and let's not forget playing tricks on our minds, causing people to fall in love with them. They could even disguise themselves as a chair and you wouldn't know it! Take for example this guy,'_ Carol gestured to a random guy, oblivious that he could see her. _'He could be an old guy and you wouldn't even know it!'_

Rogue managed to smile back nervously at the now glaring men. "Ah'm not with her," she told the man Carol had been referring to.

"Sure you aren't…grandma….." He snorted and got back to his own business.

Rogue was seething with fury.

Grandma? Grandma!

She wasn't even twenty and he called her…..a grandmother!

'_Hello? Pay attention!'_ Carol's voice interrupted Rogue from smashing the table on the young telepath's head. _'Hey look! It's the Queen of Hearts.'_

"Sure," Rogue said sarcastically, but was left flabbergasted when the Queen of Hearts walked past her. What shocked Rogue more were the words written on her back: 'I'll always bet on you. Luv Remy'. "Is that—Is she—mah card….?"

Carol laughed nervously._ 'Uh….did I tell you about a girl who can bring cards to life?_' She then made an innocent face._ 'I really wonder how she got that card, but you know what? You should take it as a sign and move on!'_

"Ah've seen enough!" Rogue was about make her way out before another telepath send a nice image into her mind again. "Ugh! Damn!"

Carol threw her hands up in frustration._ 'What do you want then? A clone of Remy LeBeau? You can't find someone like that in a million years!'_ Just as she said this, 'Remy' breezed past them with two drunken woman attached to each of his arm. _'Umm…Unless it's a shape-shifter. Moving on…..guys with wings—' _She abruptly stopped and pointed ahead._ 'Hey look! It's Joey!'_

"Joey?" Rogue asked.

'_You know? Joseph. But I like Joey better.'_

"That's Joseph?" Rogue observed the person, most probably in his twenties, sitting alone having a drink. That was the guy who sent her chocolates and flowers? Not to mention the guy who Carol danced dirty with. Rogue never imagined him to be so…….so…..regal …..refined…..orderly…..well-formed….so…

Without realizing it, Rogue began observing every tiny detail of his movements……how his long platinum hair moved when he titled his head….how he licked his lips after he sipped his drink. From her perspective, Joseph was moving in slow motion, sensually.

'_See anything you like Anna?'_ Carol's voice pulled Rogue out of the slow motion world.

"W-What?" Rogue stammered.

Carol giggled. _'I thought the exact same thing when I first saw him. A hot Greek god!'_

To hide her humiliation, Rogue quickly changed the topic. "So…uh…he's a mutant too?"

Carol rolled her eyes. _'Obviously. You know the theory—Human men are ineffice—'_

"What are his powers?"

'_I don't know. It's rude to ask people about their powers when meeting them for the first time.'_

Rogue turned back to Joseph. _'Oh.'_ She again remembered the flowers and chocolates he had sent her. It would not hurt to go over and thank him…..would it? Before Rogue could reconsider her decision, Carol shoved her forward.

'_Go and talk to him!'_

Rogue crashed into Joseph, courtesy of Carol and conveniently got his drink splashed on herself. "A-Ah'm so sorry," she apologized hastily. A large blot covered the front of her blouse.

"Are you alright?" Joseph asked, helping her get back on her feet.

"Y-Yeah," Rogue answered utterly embarrassed, and looked up at his face.

"Oh Rogue……" He instantly recognized her. "Hello," He greeted, looking very delighted and was seemingly reaching out to embrace her, but stopped at the last moment. He quickly cleared his throat and regained his composure. "It's….nice to see you again," he spoke in a formal tone.

Carol frowned at him. _'Hmm….'_

"I-I-It's nice ta see you too…...uh…." Rogue trailed off, suddenly noticing how incredible his blue his eyes were.

'_Joey,'_ Carol provided quickly. _'Joey, you idiot!'_

Rogue quickly snapped out of her trance. "Uh….Joey."

He smiled before handing her some clean napkins.

"What are these for?" Rogue asked in puzzlement.

Joseph cleared his throat before taking a brief glance toward her chest.

"Oh." Rogue's cheeks turned red at her idiocy.

Carol giggled. _'So far you've successfully tarnished the image I created for you yesterday. Oh I forgot to tell you. Joey is a doctor, married once, and you are a sex-ed teacher at the Xavier Institute who's searching for love.'_

"_What_?" Rogue screeched, not knowing whether the news about Joseph being married was shocking or her being a sex-ed teacher. "Married?"

'_Yeah but don't worry. His wife is dead. And he didn't cheat on her like you-know-who.'_

"Wha—" Rogue quickly ceased her conversation with Carol on catching Joseph staring at her in perplexity. "Umm…by the way. Thanks for the flowers and chocolates…."

"You're welcome." Joseph then unexpectedly sighed. "Rogue….I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news…..but I have to leave for the airport. You caught me at the most unfortunate time."

'_What? He's…..he's trying to avoid me…you or whatever! But why?' _Carol wondered with annoyance._ 'Everything was fine yesterday! Wait…He's not drunk…yes…maybe that's what's wrong!'_

"Who knows the flight could be delayed due to….foggy weather," Rogue suggested in a naïve manner.

He turned his gaze away. "I wish that too."

Rogue looked down, slightly disappointed. "Ah guess you should be leavin'. You don't want ta miss your flight."

"I don't," he confirmed.

"Oh….okay…..see you then," Rogue was starting to leave, but a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"But…..I suppose I can afford one dance," Joseph said and held out his hand towards her.

'_Hmm….I liked him better when he was drunk,'_ Carol articulated.

Rogue was about to politely decline the offer because of three reasons: Firstly she didn't do well in crowds. Secondly, the last person she danced with ended in a coma for three weeks and thirdly, she really didn't want to find out in the end his dead wife is still alive.

Rogue was so lost in the past to notice Carol accept Joseph's hand.

'_Wow…I didn't know he could fly!' _Carol said excitedly.

Rogue looked down wide-eyed. She instinctively held on to Joseph tightly

Apparently Rogue also happened to miss the part where Joseph lifted them off the floor. Now they were hovering high above the dance floor.

"The trick is not to look down," Joseph told Rogue.

Rogue gave him a surprised look "Y-Yeah, but why did you……?"

"Too crowded," he responded. "But if you don't want to—"

"Oh n-no…up here is fine…quiet and peaceful…." she said quickly. If this was the kind of dance he had in mind, then why the hell should she refuse?

"Uh…Rogue?" Joseph suddenly winced.

"Yes?"

"You're….crushing me," He gasped out.

"Oh!" Rogue hadn't realized she had been clinging unto him too tightly. She quickly loosed her hold. "Ah'm sorry. A-Are you ok?" Great. He probably might run as far away from her as possible now that she almost accidentally crushed him to death.

Joseph nodded, breathing heavily. "I-I'm alright."

"Maybe…..maybe this isn't such a good idea," Rogue said, shifting uncomfortably.

Joseph assumed a completely different picture by her behavior. "I'm sorry if our first dance got slightly……risqué last night." He exhaled deeply. "That's a lesson for us not to drink too much."

Rogue glared at Carol who only smiled back sweetly. She had her to thank for that. "Yeah….." she managed to smile, as they slowly started to move. "No more alcohol for meh from now on."

Dancing in the air definitely felt strange. The upside was that Rogue wasn't stepping and stubbing on Joseph's feet nor bumping into anyone. Other then that, it was kind of fun.

"You are able to fly?" Joseph inquired.

"Uh…well…." She thought about the accidents she encountered in Carol's failed attempts to fly. "Not really."

"Oh." He looked uncomfortable. "I was about to let you go," he revealed remorsefully.

"Glad you didn't." The fall wouldn't have hurt her, but the same couldn't be said about the patrons below. As long as Joseph keeps them floating, everything would be fine. _'Dammit Carol!'_ Rogue cursed mentally, suddenly becoming aware of her left hand twirling Joseph's hair around her fingers. He didn't seem to mind it though.

'_Get closer!'_ Carol ordered.

Rogue 'involuntarily' did. Too close that her chin was resting on his shoulder and her face buried in his hair. She quickly pulled herself back, her cheeks flushing. "A-Ah'm sorry."

Joseph seemed to pretend nothing happened. "Don't worry about it."

Rogue was about to 'thank' Carol's gesture with some abusive words when her seventh sense suddenly kicked in. _'Oh man!'_ she thought annoyed at the splitting headache that signaled impending doom. _'What now?'_

Her question was answered when Joseph suddenly shoved her away, letting her fall in the process.

Rogue screeched as she splash landed in the water tank and plunged to the bottom.

'_Has he gone mad?'_ Carol squeaked equally astonished. _'How dare he dump me?'_

Dazed and bewildered at Joseph's unfathomable act, Rogue attempted to gather herself and swim up to the surface. However, she froze on discovering why exactly Joseph let her fall.

'_I knew it!'_ Carol said in a triumph voice, also finding out. _'Remy turned into psycho ex-boyfriend—Ok…c-.can't breathe! Really can't breathe!'_ She gasped, clasping her throat. _'Swim up before you drown us!'_

Rogue was watching the scene unfold to even remember she couldn't breathe underwater.

It couldn't be him…….It couldn't be Remy. It had to be the shape-shifter posing as Remy and beating Joseph…..right? Maybe Joseph had some kind of…..enmity with the shape-shifter? And now they were solving it with their fists. That was the best logical explanation Rogue could come up with.

Pietro suddenly came into Rogue's view. Although she couldn't hear him, she could lip-read what he said to her:

"I tried to stop him okay? Not my fault!"

Those words cleared every doubt and suspicion about Joseph's attacker.

It was Remy.

'_Helllo? You're going to kill us!'_ Carol screamed. _'Swim up you idiot!'_

Rogue couldn't. She was more focused on the fight. A bouncer had entered the fight and was now pulling the two men apart. She was unable to see the rest as the gathered crowd blocked her view.

If a pair of hands hadn't grabbed Rogue and rapidly propelled her through and out of the water, she surely would've drowned in the huge tank.

"I hope you bear in mind you can't breathe underwater," the 'mermaid' Patricia, told Rogue, helping her stay afloat.

Rogue only coughed and sputtered as she struggled to breathe again. By the time she was out of the tank and on dry ground again, there was no sign of Joseph and Remy neither Pietro. It was as if they….vanished.

"Where did they go?" Rogue demanded from the bouncer. "What did you do with them?"

"Teleported them out," he replied gruffly.

Rogue raced out of the club and surely found them outside. To her astonishment, Remy and Joseph were still occupied in killing each other, oblivious that they had been teleported out of the club.

"Tear his hair out Remy!" Pietro cheered as Remy and Joseph rolled on the ground, kicking, gouging and pounding at each other. "And break his legs too!"

"_Remy_! _Stop_!" Rogue screamed at him.

"Stop? Don't you like watching two guys fighting over you?" Pietro asked before turning back to the fight. "Hehe….It would be great if they were chicks in swimsuits fighting over me."

"_No_!" Rogue snapped. "Tell him to stop!"

Pietro rolled his eyes. "He didn't listen to me before."

Rogue stormed over to the two men and violently hauled Remy off Joseph. Remy managed to knock Joseph out cold before she did that.

"_Are you insane_? What are you tryin' ta do? Kill him?" Rogue yelled, keeping a firm grip on Remy. "And how dare you stalk meh!"

"Funny t'ing chere……I was stalkin' Carol….." Remy spoke through gritted teeth, his eyes flashing in anger. "Didn' expect t' find y' here."

"Whatever Ah do is strictly _mah_ business!" Rogue told him harshly before releasing him.

"Gettin' int' trouble?" Remy spat, roughly straightening his trench coat. "Is dat your business?"

Rogue didn't provide an answer and to Remy's utmost aggravation, kneeled down to check on Joseph.

"Joey? Are you ok?" She asked tenderly.

Joseph only moaned in reply.

"Did you hear that? She already decided a pet name for him," Pietro whispered loud enough for Rogue to hear. "Joey….." He mimicked Rogue's voice.

"Stay out of this Pietro!" Rogue warned him dangerously. She then furiously turned to Remy. "Why did you do it?"

"_Why_? Because _Joey_ was about t' enter de restricted entry zone!" Remy accused, ready to pounce on Joseph again.

"_What_?" Rogue exclaimed. "_Are you crazy swamp rat_!"

"Oh sure…..he _accidentally_ spilled his drink on your blouse," Remy said in a bitterly sarcastic tone.

"He's right," Pietro supported Remy. "I've used that trick many times. Spill drink on girls and get a nice view of—"

"_You perverts_!" Rogue burst. "Ah crashed inta him!"

"Well from where we were, it looked like _Joey_ was reaching out to grab some _Roguey,_" Pietro said in a suggestive voice and supported his point by making a cupping gesture towards his chest.

"_Are you both blind_!" Rogue exploded. "He wasn't about to grab anythin'!"

"Is dat why he took y' dancin'?" Remy questioned, trying his very best to keep his face neutral, but he was quickly turning red with suppressed fury. "Away from everybody's eyes?"

"So he could fondle Roguey?" Pietro piped in. "Didn't you see the predatory look in Joey's eyes?"

'_So what if he wanted some of Roguey? I kind of got some of Joey at the dance floor yesterday so maybe he thought it was ok to—'_

"Not now Carol!" Rogue screamed at her. "And _no_!" She addressed Remy and Pietro. "Unlike you two, he had been nothin' but a complete gentleman for your information!"

"Hey! I can be a much better gentleman than him!" Pietro told her determined.

"Why did y' run away?" Remy asked the inevitable question, trying to calm himself.

"That's pretty obvious Remy……" Pietro gestured at Joseph, "tall, good-looking and rich—To find your replacement!"

"You're goin' ta need a replacement for your mouth if you don't shut up!" Rogue snapped at Pietro.

Pietro stuck his tongue out at Rogue. "Fine." He zipped over to the unconscious Joseph, hoping to find some cash on him.

"Rogue, why did y' run away?" Remy repeated sturdily.

"None of your business!" Rogue sneered and was about to march off, but Remy grabbed her wrist.

"Oui, it is! Places like dese are never safe!"

"Let go!" Rogue pulled her wrist free and was about to take off again. "Just leave meh alone!"

Remy let out an incensed sigh. "Why won't y' listen t' me? Could y' stop bein' stubborn and just listen?" he yelled, now blocking her path. "Don't y' even want t' know how I ended up married?"

"You two got drunk and ended up marryin'?" Rogue said scathingly.

Carol giggled. _'And in Vegas definitely.'_

"How would y' know dat if y' don't listen? And non, we—" Remy abruptly stopped, grimacing in pain. "We weren't—d-drunk. I-It happened a-and….."

Rogue was quick to catch on his odd behavior. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'," Remy dismissed it quickly. "De point is—" He winced again.

"What's wrong with you?" Rogue asked hesitantly.

"Nothin' is wrong wit' me! I'm fine!" He assured stubbornly, indifferent towards his own condition.

Rogue stomped over to him, took a hold of his shirt and lifted it up.

'_Eww…..'_ Carol belched at the sight.

"Your stitches aren't fine…." Rogue observed in alarm.

Pietro made a gagging noise. "Gross!"

"It's all Joey's fault," Remy mumbled, eyeing Joseph as if he was responsible for the injuries, when in fact, Carol was the culprit.

Rogue glared at him crossly before slapping his head. "You attacked him!"

Remy mumbled some French curses. "He deserved it."

Rogue let out a frustrated sigh and turned to Pietro. "Get a needle and some thread. Quick!"

"W-What are you doin'?" Remy asked surprised.

'_We're finally going to torture him!'_ Carol cheered.

"Whoa Rogue!" Pietro put his hands up. "I know Remy hurt you badly but killing him isn't such a good idea."

"Just get those things!" Rogue screamed.

"I'm gone!" Pietro zipped off. Five seconds later, he returned. "I'm back!" He handed her the desired items before zipping over to Joseph. "Man, where does this guy keeps his wallet?"

Remy gulped at the sight of the long needle in Rogue's hand. "Chere…a-are y' sure y' know what y're doin'?"

"Keep still," Rogue ordered and began sewing.

'_Eww….eww…..ewww…'_ Carol kept of repeating until she finally gave up. _'I'm getting out of here!' _Saying that, she disappeared.

At first, Remy was close to wetting his pants, but as seconds passed, with no accidents, he started to relax. His gaze was fixated on Rogue now, who silently sewed him back.

He took a deep breath.

This was his chance and he wasn't going to let it slip away.

"Chere?" He whispered. "Merci."

No response.

"I'm……I'm sorry for everythin'."

Something sharp poked him, most certainly the needle.

That was a sign to not jump directly to the point.

"Y' know….dressin' your pillow up like y' was really smart. Scared Remy t' death."

Rogue remained silent.

"Do y' know Logan left? I know where he stashed all his beer……"

No luck. Rogue was still giving him the silent treatment.

"So….who's your new…." Remy controlled his mounting rage, trying to accept that maybe he misinterpreted the situation when he saw Joseph and Rogue together, "…..friend? Don' tink Remy ever met…..Joey is it? So…..Where's he from? What does he do?" He asked, not realizing he was speaking through gritted teeth. "And what are his powers….besides flyin'?" He tried to not to lose his temper again at recalling the sickening sight of Joseph and Rogue dancing on nothing but thin air, twirling and swirling so gracefully that women were sighing dreamily and saying, 'How romantic.'

The dreaded thought suddenly hit Remy: Joseph joining the Institute. He turned back to Rogue, desperately hoping that she forgive him and forget she ever met Joseph.

"Rogue….c'mon. Don' do dis. Talk t' Remy. Say somethin' like…..Remy I'm furious wit' y'…or Remy I hate y' or—"

"Remy, I've found someone much better looking and richer than you," Pietro cackled as he 'borrowed' cash from Joseph.

Remy gave Pietro a murderous look.

"Remy, just shut up," Rogue muttered.

Remy smiled happily. Anything was better than nothing. "Oui, Remy shut up! Dat's good t'!"

Rogue finally finished re-stitching Remy. "Go home. Your wife must be worried sick about you Mr. LeBeau," she told him coldly.

"Forget home, Remy! Let's hit the strip club!" Pietro shouted wildly, holding a number of bills. "The Wildkat Klub! You wanna come Roguey?"

Rogue gave him a disgusted look and stormed off.

"Chere…..wait!" Remy cried, stumbling after her. "Rogue!"

"Ah don't want ta hold you from havin' fun!" Rogue's voice cracked as she spoke. 'If you're worried that Ah'll tell your wife, then don't be! Mah lips are sealed!"

"I'm not goin' t' de strip club!" Remy said strictly, coming beside her. "I wanted t' make sure y' were ok! Dat's why I sent Pietro t' follow y'—"

"That man is delusional!" Pietro defended himself. "I have no idea what he's talking about!"

"Maybe you should've sent Pietro to watch over your _wife_!" Rogue snapped cynically.

"She's right Remy," Pietro agreed with her. "Your wife's way too hot to be left alone—How old is she anyway?"

"Shut up!" Remy snarled at him. He turned back to Rogue. "Chere….What do I have t' do t' make y' listen and feelin' better?" He asked her, desperation and exhaustion in his voice. "If hittin' Remy will make y' feel better, den do it!"

Rogue seemed affected by his words. "Remy……."

"_Non_! I'm tired of tryin'!" Remy picked up a trash can lid. "Take dis and hit me wit' it. as many times y' want! I can't t'ink of anythin' else dat would make up for what I did!"

"This I've got to watch!" Pietro said enthusiastically.

"It…..didn't make meh feel better…..before," Rogue said slowly, almost guiltily.

"Before?" Remy was confused for a second before realization hit him. "Dat wasn't Carol…..?" Rogue punched him straight through a wall? Great! Belle won the argument…..again. "It was y'…..chere?"

Rogue looked away from him.

Remy held up the trash can lid towards her. "I deserved it. And I'll deserve dis t'…….."

Rogue shook her head, backing away from him. "Ah'm not doin' it."

"I'm ready to volunteer!" Pietro's offer went to deaf ears.

"Den what would make y' feel better?" Remy stepped infront of Rogue, gently taking her gloved hands into his. "Just tell me!" He pleaded with her.

Rogue bit her quivering lip and closed her eyes. "Not seein' you right now."

Remy's face fell. "Just hear me—"

"Carol told meh about this……after she took control of mah body and found out," Rogue recalled, still not facing Remy.

Remy would never be able to forget the disaster dinner date with Carol, pretending to be Rogue.

"Ah didn't believe her. A-Ah couldn't…….." Rogue wrapped her arms around herself as she continued. "Bein' married sounded…..unbelievable……obviously a lie Carol made up……till Ah saw it." She let out a bitter chuckle. "A-Ah trusted him so much that Ah didn't believe the truth."

"Who's she talking about?" Pietro asked, scratching his head.

"Remy," Remy answered forlornly, feeling like the lowest most despicable creature on the face of the earth.

Rogue stared at him now with pain-filled eyes. "How can Ah believe anythin' he says now?"

This time, it was Remy who averted his gaze away from her, not being able to stand looking at her hurting because of him. At that moment, he realized something. It wouldn't matter if Jean showed her the memories of his screwed-up wedding. The only thing that would matter is why he kept his screwed-up wedding from her. "Den….absorb me…." He reached out for her. Jean may only be able to show her what happened, not make her experience it. On the other hand, Rogue would absorb his memories, feelings, emotions—basically everything about him—and perhaps………she may finally understand.

Rogue shook her head, backing away from him. "Carol is with meh. Ah can't."

Carol suddenly appeared. _'Did someone call me?'_

Remy tried not to groan at the mention of Carol, who already caused him enough trouble. "Fine chere," he sighed heavily. "Den…..den just remember I love y'. And….if y' decide t'…..leave Remy…..and be wit'…Joey or anybody else, I won't stop lovin' y'," he proclaimed strongly. "And I'll do everythin' in my power t' steal y' back!"

"Good thing I didn't catch the disease called love, or else I'll be rambling crap like you," Pietro told Remy as he counted his 'earnings'.

'_I told you he's a psycho!'_ Carol remarked, not a bit affected by Remy's speech. _'He's saying he'll kill your future boyfriends to keep you for himself….forever…..' _She told Rogue, making Remy's heart-tugging speech appear…..creepy. _'Be a helpful citizen and dial 911.'_

"Belle means nothin'. Our marriage was arranged. Y' hear dat? _Arranged_!" Remy emphasized as he continued, not noticing Rogue become uncomfortable. "T' bring peace between our guilds—" His rushed rant was cut short by Rogue.

"She has ta mean somethin' when she threatens meh ta stay away from you."

"W-What?" Remy stuttered, surprised. "What did Belle say t' y'?"

'_Belle means nothing huh? Let's see about that…….'_ Carol forcefully took control of Rogue's mouth. "Oh my God! Is that Belladonna with some weird looking guy?"

"_What_?" Remy instantly whirled about realizing his mistake a little too late. "Merde," he turned back to Rogue. "Dat wasn't funny Carol."

"It's Rogue," Rogue corrected gravely. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Would it bother you if Belle was with another man?"

"Non," Remy replied after a brief pause.

Rogue was quick to catch on that. "You hesitated."

"Non! I didn't!" Remy denied.

Rogue continued staring at him, trying to see through him.

"If she's wit some psychopath den of course it would bother me," Remy finally admitted. "Other den dat non!"

Their already tense conversation was rudely interrupted when a screaming Pietro zipped by, with a dumpster hot on his trail. "Help! Help!" He hid behind Rogue and pointed toward the sky. "_Your new boyfriend is crazy_!"

Both Rogue and Remy looked up to see Joseph floating.

"Stay away from me Joey! I-If you c-come any closer then Rogue will knock you into the next country!" Pietro threatened him.

"_Don't you dare use that tone with me Pietro_!" Joseph snarled at him.

For the first time in his life, Pietro froze.

Rogue and Remy were left baffled……..until Pietro started speaking again.

"D-D-Dad?" Pietro whispered, his eyes unblinking.

'Joseph' glared at him as he floated to the ground. "Yes Pietro."

"Dad?" Pietro repeated.

"It's me Pietro."

"Dad…." Piero was too deep in shock to notice he had been repeating the same word. "Dad…."

'_Ok….'_ Carol blinked. _'Joseph never mentioned anything about having a son about his age.'_

"Y're……Magneto?" Remy finally managed to form words_. "_W-What de hell happened t' y'?"

"Rebirth," Eric sighed.

'_Rebirth…..'_ Rogue's mind echoed. It was a machine created to 'enhance' humans and create super soldiers during World War II. Magneto used the back-up to replenish himself. But, they destroyed it, didn't they? Or was there a back-up of a back-up?

As if reading her thoughts, Eric responded, "There wasn't a back-up. I….tried creating it and—"

"And now you're a twenty-year old dude with eighteen year old kids!" Pietro exploded. "I told you a million times science is bad! Experiments are bad! But do you ever listen to your son? No!"

"Stop overreacting Pietro!" Eric scolded him.

"First you create your stupid Asteroid M, then you release the mutant terminator and expose mutants to the world and after that, you get blown up by Apocalypse and become his zombie-slave and try to kill all of us! Now……….you've turned yourself into a twenty year old dude! When will you stop the madness?" Pietro then gasped horrified, something suddenly occurring to him. "W-What were you doing here? W-Why are you here? With _her_!" He pointed a shaky finger at the shell-shocked Rogue. "What were you two doing and how many times did you do it?" He started pacing around wildly. "Oh God…Oh God…."

Remy didn't look happy at all. "Oui…do explain….boss…."

"Pietro!" Magneto tried to calm him, but apparently, it wasn't working.

Pietro pulled on his hair. "_Just tell me so I can deal with Rogue being my step-mother_!"

"First of all, no one is going to replace your mother and second of all," Magneto turned to Rogue with a frown, "she was the one making the advances as I recall."

Remy grabbed him, ready to beat the Master of Magnetism into scrap mental. "Y' sick _homme_….."

'_Hey!_' Carol said offended._ 'He was practically inviting me with his sexy smile and long white mane! And the way he was bending…and drinking and licking his lips—He was asking for it!'_

Rogue was shocked, repulsed, angry…so many things that she couldn't deal with right now it.

"But I wasn't going to let anything happen!" Eric quickly finished. "It was……wrong," he admitted. "Even though her…." He was grasping for the right words, "enthusiasm attracted me for a brief period—It was still wrong!" He stated strongly.

Rogue stopped herself from fainting at the revelation.

"On so many different levels!" Remy growled.

'_Oh….so that's what Joseph meant yesterday when he said I made him feel young again,' _Carol murmured in recollection. She deadpanned. _'Eww…..'_

"_Enthusiasm_? What do you think I'm stupid?" Pietro screamed. "How could you even think about fooling around at your age?"

Eric glared at his son. "I'm a man too."

"No! You're a Dad!" Pietro yelled. "You're supposed to spend your whole life in a rocking chair and die!"

"That's enough!" Eric bellowed.

"No! You've done enough! Oh no….The world is spinning…..I-I think I-I'm going to faint…." Pietro sounded like he was close to crying. "My sister is insane…my Dad's a teenager….a-and my new step-mom is going to be—"

"Pietro………." A familiar yet angry voice hissed.

"Oh God…..Wanda…." Pietro immediately rushed over to her. "You won't believe what Dad did—" He suddenly stopped, realizing something. "What are you doing at this place anyway? Are you drunk or something? Say something Wanda!" Pietro was ranting so much that he didn't give her a chance to open her mouth. "_This has to be a nightmare_!"

Wanda hexed her brother away.

"Wanda, what are you doing here?" Eric demanded from Wanda, obviously not pleased at finding his daughter prowling around so late. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Why do you……care……." Wanda trailed off when her eyes fell on 'Joseph'.

'_You had the same look on your face,'_ Carol told Rogue, gesturing at Wanda.

By the look on Wanda's face, Rogue knew she had slipped into the world of slow motion.

"Mon Dieu… …" Remy also immediately recognized the expression on Wanda's face. He had seen it on many women before….when they saw him for the first time.

"_Wanda_!" Pietro screamed in horror, also catching her transfixed stare "_Are you crazy_?" He violently shook her sister by the shoulders, snapping her out of her trance. "_He's our father for God sakes_!"

Wanda knocked him away with a hex bolt. "How much did he drink anyway?" she inquired.

Remy and Rogue didn't reply. They both were counting the seconds to how long it took Wanda to realize the inevitable truth.

"I asked you a question Wanda. What are you doing here?" Eric interrogated. "This isn't a place for you to be roaming about!"

Instead of lashing out, Wanda observed him with a frown…..as if trying to figure something out.

"Are you here with someone?" Eric's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "A boyfriend perhaps?"

Wanda's jaw dropped in shock and her eyes widened.

That settled it. She recognized him.

"Wanda love!" A sing-song voice came. "Are you out here? Oh there you are!" John appeared and joined the group. "And lookie! You found Carol!"

Wanda let out a strangled cry and placed a hand over her mouth.

"What?" John blinked. "Is it something I said?"

"Wanda….that's not all!" Pietro quickly came to her side. "He was…he was…with her!" He pointed at Rogue. "He was attracted to her!"

"Only for a brief period!" Eric maintained.

Wanda was still trying to come to terms with all this.

"Would you two stop overreacting?" Eric requested in an exasperated voice. "I've used enhancements before!"

"But not dose dat would make y' about de age of your children," Remy argued, feeling for the twins, yet happy and relived that Joseph turned out to be a de-aged Magneto. His chere would be absolutely insane if she pursued 'Joseph' now.

Unknown to Remy, Rogue was able to read his mirthful expression.

"Why don't you just get it over with and laugh at meh!" Rogue shouted in a hurtful tone before finally rushing off into the night.

"_Rogue_!" Remy shouted after her. "_Wait_!"

"Pietro! Wanda!" Eric yelled at the same time.

But the three young mutants had already gone their separate ways, leaving a depressed Gambit, an annoyed Magneto and a puzzled Pyro.

"What?" Eric growled at John on catching him staring.

"Hmm….." John murmured and leaned into his face. "You look so familiar….."

* * *

'_I didn't know it was Magneto, ok? But you have to admit he's cuter and less evil now.'_

Rogue downed her—she had lost count of which drink. She hiccupped and continued to seek solace in alcohol. But who could blame her?

Discoveries such as Joseph turning out to be a young Magneto and Magneto confessing being infatuated with her or rather Carol's 'enthusiasm', couldn't be dealt with in any other way.

Rogue frowned, something suddenly occurring to her. How the hell did Carol manage to bring the Master of Magnetism down to this level anyway?

Carol sighed. _'Listen……Jose—Magneto was really sad that day and….maybe it was his wife's death anniversary…or something. And I thought I could……comfort him.'_

Comfort him? By dirty dancing with him in her body? That's a really 'comforting' thought!

Rogue accidentally crushed the glass in her hands.

The bartender frowned at her before using her octopus-like tentacles to clean the mess. "That's the tenth time."

"Ah'll pay for it," Rogue grumbled and ordered three more drinks.

"Excuse me….." The voice which Rogue really didn't want to hear right now, entered her ears. "D-Did a girl come by? She's dis tall….has white stripes in her hair—"

"White stripes?" The bartender gave Rogue a questioning look.

Rogue shook her head and mouthed. 'Ah'm not here…..'

"Sorry. Haven't seen her," she told Remy.

"Merci…." Remy thanked hurriedly and rushed out as quickly as he had entered.

"That disguise isn't going to last forever," she told Rogue.

"Ah know," Rogue sighed, looking at her vague reflection in the glass. A lizard-like creature stared back at her……..a disguise which she had 'purchased' from an illusionist here earlier.

'_At least you could've picked a better disguise,'_ Carol huffed, obviously not pleased with the camouflage.

Rogue would've gone for a good-looking disguises if it didn't cost more than 50,000 dollars. She never imagined mutants would be doing business by selling illusions. She hiccupped again and unexpectedly found herself reviewing the guys that came into her life:

Scott Summers: Trustworthy, honest and….loyal to Jean. Her first crush….always will be unless influenced by magic or telepathic powers or by some sick twist of fate, Jean and Emma die.

Cody Robbins: Sweet, kind, shy and chased away by an overly jealous Remy.

Joseph: Absolutely attractive, a complete gentleman who turned out to be a de-aged crazy mutant who wanted to rule the world and has two kids about her age.

Pietro Maximoff: Accidentally saw him naked in the shower thrice. Very nice.

Remy LeBeau: Tall, handsome, beautiful eyes, romantic, passionate, daring, funny, stubborn, affectionate—

Rogue sighed wretchedly.

—The love of her life or so she thought until Belle from hell materialized.

Rogue realized something and snorted. _'Belle rhymes with hell.'_ She crushed her glass again, but this time, it wasn't an accident.

Remy and his wife had her blessings. She hoped they have a happy life filled with screaming, finger-biting, hair-pulling, tantrum throwing kids! And Remy can name them Rebecca and Oliver for all she cares! Those were the names she and Remy had decided jokingly for their kids one day.

"Better slow down. Leave some for the others too," a voice told her.

Infuriated at the remark, she turned to the person.

The owner of the voice was a young man…..maybe eighteen or nineteen years of age with dark blonde hair and a small goatee gracing his thick, strong chin.

"What?" Rogue asked irritated when he continued staring at her.

"Ocean blue and emerald green," he observed her with utmost interest. "You have the most interesting pair of eyes."

Rogue rolled her eyes. The reason behind that was Carol. "Thanks," she said sarcastically and ordered another drink for herself.

'_Hey…..Are you staring at me?'_ Carol asked the stranger, waving a hand infront of his face.

He nodded. "Sharing a room with someone is difficult enough, but sharing a body?"

'_Oh great…you're a telepath,'_ Carol groaned before smiling. _'But hey! You can see me! And you can probably see through her ugly disguise too!'_

Rogue didn't share Carol's enthusiasm. She just wished to be left alone.

"Yes I can. Oh and don't worry. I'm not an old man in disguise," he assured with a chuckle. "Neither am I going to advertise my…..personal areas in your head."

Rogue didn't trust his words. "That's a relief."

'_I wouldn't have minded.'_ Carol batted her eyelashes at him, glad to finally talk to someone besides Rogue. _'So what's your name?'_

"Jack….Jack Wayne," he introduced, with a charming smile. His gaze wandered to Rogue's hand. "This is the part where I kiss your hand….but since you're sharing a body, I hope your roommate doesn't mind."

'_Of course she doesn't…..' _Carol cooed._ 'Right now she's too drunk to mind anything'_

Rogue, who wasn't drunk, thanks to the invulnerability factor, threw Carol a dirty look.

Jack chuckled. "So what do you two call your selves?"

'_Carol Susan Jane Danvers,'_ Carol declared proudly in one breath.

Jack flinched at the long set of name. "I think I'll prefer Carol. Carol and…." He eyed Rogue, waiting for her to speak.

'_Anna Mercury something,'_ Carol dismissed with a wave of her hand, wanting Jack's attention focused on her.

"Mah name is not Anna," Rogue denied.

'_Anna is a little sensitive about her name,'_ Carol whispered to Jack. _'She believes it makes her a wuss or something.'_

"Anna is a beautiful name," Jack told Rogue. "You shouldn't feel ashamed of it—"

"Mah name isn't Anna! It's Rogue!" Rogue burst.

'_I'm really sorry, that my roommate is a little cranky. She just broke up with her joke of a boyfriend a few minutes ago.' _

"Let me guess, the boyfriend found out about her being a mutant?" Jack predicted.

'_No….she found out he's married.'_

Rogue furiously turned to the bartender. "Get me another tequila!"

"Oh….I'm terribly sorry to hear that…..." Jack sympathized and was reaching out to place a comforting hand on her shoulder when Carol stopped him.

'_Oh no don't. Her crazy ex is lurking around and might kill you on sight!'_

"Don't worry, if your ex-boyfriend tries anything—" Jack was saying but was cut short by Rogue.

"He isn't like that!" Rogue quickly defended Remy.

'_Hello?' _Carol knocked on her forehead._ 'He was ready to kill Joseph or Magneto!'_

"Well….Alright…." Jack shook his head and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Rogue asked heatedly, not finding anything humorous at all. "Jack?"

"I'm sorry," He quickly apologized. "It's just….two people sharing a body….it's just…I find it amazing. I wasn't able to share anything with my roommates. Don't blame me for having two people sharing this body," he patted himself.

Both Rogue and Carol were astounded. "You mean….?"

'_You sucked the life out of two people?'_ Carol exploded in rage.

"Oh no…of course not! It's complicated really. They were…..part of my mutation."

'_And?'_ Carol impatiently waited for him to continue.

"And this generous telepath helped me with them……hmm…..what was his name?" He pondered. "Starts with an X…"

'_Xavier!'_ Carol practically yelled.

"The great Charles Xavier," he smiled. "How can I forget that? He helped me with the two personaliti—" Jack stopped when he noticed Carol's offended expression. "—people who were stuck with me."

Carol smiled slightly.

"Professor never mentioned……this…." Rogue said slowly, trying to recall.

"You're one of the X-men?" He asked inquisitively.

"Yeah…..." Rogue answered, blushing slightly.

"Isn't that wonderful? So…how is Professor Xavier? It's been a really long time since our last….meeting."

"Apart from bein' busy—"

'_And bald,' _Carol added.

"He's doin' fine," Rogue finished, growing curious about Jack.

"Too busy for even his students?" Jack unexpectedly asked.

Rogue shook her head. "Never too busy for us."

'_Yeah…even if the old guy looks creepy, he's alright,'_ Carol admitted.

"That's nice…….Always so concerned and dedicated to his….X-men," Jack voice contained a hint of resentment.

"Yeah, he's…..kind of like a father ta us," Rogue said honestly.

"Of course he is," Jack's smile seemed forceful. "He's a Dad to everybody else."

Rogue raised her eyebrow. She was about to ask what he meant when Carol interrupted.

'_The process wasn't painful or anything?'_ Carol asked a bit fearfully. _'The two people in your head?_ _How are they doing now?'_

"Actually…." He leaned towards Rogue's ear. "One of those _people _is still here. The real lad got locked inside his own head, forever."

Rogue's blood turned cold. "What?"

"Poor David," Jack tsked tsked, "sent away by his father—Oops! I meant our father."

'_What are you talking about?_' Carol demanded.

And then it hit Rogue like a bucket of freezing cold water. _'Oh crap…..'_ Rogue turned to the bartender. "Can I have another tequila?…..please?"

There was no doubt about it. She was cursed when it came to men.

"Make that three," 'Jack' grinned, singling an arm around her shoulder.

Rogue smacked it away.

"And here I thought there was a spark between us…..Anna is it?"

"Get lost Lucas," Rogue hissed dangerously.

'_What's a Lucas?'_ A confused Carol asked.

"Just the only son Xavier abandoned years ago," Lucas answered for Carol. "Tell me, did he even bother to search for me after Scotland? Oh wait….too busy with Apocalypse, right?"

Rogue didn't have an answer.

"I thought so….." he said bitterly.

'_If you're his son……why do you still have hair?' _Carol wondered.

"Because I don't spend all my time looking after everybody else's freak like Dad!" Lucas said hatefully before he smirked. "Won't you be a disappointment if catches you here?"

Rogue narrowed her eyes, not in the mood for mind games. "What do you want?"

"Apart from making my Dad's life a living hell? Hmm…maybe the world," Lucas answered. "But let's get to the part about making my Dad's life a hell. What better way to do it is to get rid of his precious freaks?"

"The only freak of nature Ah see is you! And if you hurt mah friends…."

"Who said anything about hurting your friends? Hmm…." He stroked his chin, thoughtfully. "Now let's see….blood-clot to the brain…..telekinetically induced heart attack…." He reflected out loud. "No….it's still not……satisfying enough. Too easy and…..clichéd." He mouth twisted into a malicious smile. "Ah….You know what would be really interesting? If a person lives on normally….yet his mind is gone.…." He pretended to look at the crowd, as if searching for someone. "Now where can I find two individuals possessing one body?"

'_Are you insane or something?' _Carol screamed at him.

Rogue didn't say anything and gulped down the first glass of the three.

"This is really difficult. Rogue, would you mind assisting me?" Lucas requested with a grin.

Rogue obviously didn't respond to his request.

He was crazy. He belonged in the nut house. And he was going to kill her—mind if not body if she didn't do something soon.

'_Would you stop drinking and punch the smirk of his face?'_ Carol shouted at Rogue.

Rogue downed her second glass.

"You know Carol, I'm doing you a really big favor," Lucas told her. "You're going to get erased."

'_No I won't!' _Carol obviously didn't believe him, but Rogue was a bit skeptical at first before she shrugged off the possibility.

"What do you think happened to my two roomies? Went on vacations in Bahamas?" He cackled. "They went on a vacation alright……with a no return ticket."

'_Or maybe you did something to them!'_ Carol accused him.

"What she says…." Rogue slurred and silently cursed her bad luck for feeling the effects of her drinks now. She held up the third and final glass and splashed its contents on Lucas's face.

"Now that was rude," Lucas uttered, wiping his face as Rogue made her escape.

* * *

**A/N:** District X/ Mutant Town and its clubs and residents all belong to Marvel. And Rebecca and Oliver ARE the real names of Rogue and Gambit's children in 'X-men: The End' issues. Umm.…I hope no one kills me for making Joseph the real Magneto and not his clone like in the comics. I just wanted something different. Well evil cliffhangers should motivate people to review which would motivate me to write more :-D so REVIEW! 


	25. Heartbroken Men

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing! And the 109 people who read, but didn't review, thanks for reading and I really hope you review this time! Anyways, I hope this chapter makes up for the late update!

Recap: _After stalling Carol's family at the airport, Rogue ends up in a club where she meets Joseph, who is revealed as a de-aged Magneto thanks to the interference of Remy and Pietro. Jean reveals to Kitty that Carol is just another personality, who needs to be erased or she could pose as a danger to Rogue. Wanting to avoid Remy, Rogue disguises herself with an illusion and has a couple of drinks at a bar. There she meets an appealing young man, who in the end, turns out to be Lucas……_

* * *

Most villains would just deliver a fatal blow and end it all. Lucas, however, was only stalking Rogue. And that was starting to annoy her more than scare her. 

"If you don't stop followin' meh _right now_, you're goin' ta be crippled like your Dad!" Rogue threatened Lucas, who was floating beside her.

"It really ticks you off that I'm not doing anything, doesn't it?" Lucas grinned, well knowing she was getting aggravated.

Rogue threw a punch at him, that he obviously saw coming and easily dodged it. "Just get lost!"

Lucas returned the gesture by hurling her across the road with his telekinesis. "I don't think I will."

'_Oh great,'_ Carol looked irritated. _'Your stalker is a telekinetic too.'_

Rogue groaned and rubbed her aching head, which had made a path along the road.

"Are you sure you're the girl who defeated Apocalypse?" Lucas, asked, helping her back on her feet. "I expected better."

Rogue again tried to knock his head off. The result she obtained was being thrown backward.

"I'm sorry…." Lucas lent her a hand again. "I hope you didn't break a fingernail……" he said, his voice filled with fake sympathy. Atleast he was being somewhat gentlemanly and helping her back on her feet after tossing her around like a rag doll.

Rogue held her fist back from delivering a blow. She had learned by now it was futile. Well if she couldn't punch his face in, then there was only one choice left……and frankly, she wasn't upto it because of already having a person stuck with her…….

"No….." Rogue slowly turned around to face Lucas, waiting for him to come within an appropriate reach. "Ah didn't……" Without another thought, she leaned forward and captured his lips.

'_Ick! And you were calling me a slut…..'_ Carol said sarcastically as Rogue unwillingly kissed Lucas.

More than five seconds passed...with no flash of memories or absorption of powers. Lucas had now pulled her forward and was keenly kissing her back.

Disgusted and shocked, Rogue abruptly broke away.

"Telekinetic shield," Lucas simply explained to the bewildered Rogue. "Mmm…." He licked his lips. "For a girl who can't touch, you sure are a great kisser. All those private moments spent kissing the mirror really paid off."

Rogue was unable to conceal her flaming red cheeks.

'_Her? Great kisser?' _Carol exclaimed._ 'No way Lucifer! Hmm…or better yet, Lucy!'_

Lucas was unfazed by the pet names. "Cute. But I think I would prefer Lucifer."

'_Then I'll call you Lucy!' _Carol decided.

"As you wish," Lucas still seemed unbothered. "Now where are you going, Anna?" he asked when Rogue started to walk away.

"Why don't you read mah mind?" Rogue snapped, quickening her pace, obviously wanting to be as far away from him as possible. "And mah name isn't Anna!"

Lucas laughed. "Your mind already is a jumbled mess." He offered his arm. "C'mon…..How about I fly you home?"

Rogue drew back, dead sure that she would be dropped from the sky if she accepted the invitation. "Then Ah'll never go home!"

"Hmm….I'm curious as to what Jean told you about me. I'm not a bad person." Lucas said, making a sad face. "Where is she anyway? I've really missed her."

"Ah don't know," Rogue responded rudely.

"Is she still with that—" Lucas paused to chuckle. "—Scott Summers?"

"Ah don't know," Rogue repeated. Maybe if she just kept on repeating, he would go away.

'_Yes she is,'_ Carol said with a huff, not noticing the dirty look Rogue gave her.

"What's this?" Lucas asked curiously, pretending to strain his ears. "Do I hear……a trace of jealousy?" He then sighed sadly. "It's too bad….how could Scott ever be in a relationship with someone who's existence is going to be obliterated soon?"

Carol rolled her eyes. _'Not the personality crap again.'_

"Not crap my dear. Sorry to tell you the truth, but you're getting erased. But…..since I find you rather….interesting…." He eyed Rogue, a sardonic smirk playing on his lips. "I'm willing to erase your roommate…..permanently."

"You're crazy….." Rogue uttered slowly. "That'll….."

"Kill you both?" Lucas finished for her. "I'm living proof of that _not_ being true."

'_Sounds great and all, but no thanks,'_ Carol declined. _'I'll call you if I need you to rub her out of existence.'_

"Oh c'mon Carol. Think about it…..Just the two of us……together…" Lucas told her in a tempting manner. "It'll be fun. We'll show the world that we're people too," he paused to frown angrily, "not physic residue that can be erased!"

'_Listen psycho Xavier's kid, as much as I would love causing carnage and destruction by your side, I already have a body which is waaay better than this one!'_

"Alright," Lucas surrendered. "Whatever you want to believe…for now….." He then let out a long woeful sigh. "You know Rogue, I was going to make it easier for you….." He turned his back toward her, "quick and painless……just like everyone else."

Rogue couldn't deny that he scared her now. "What do you mean?"

"The things people do for money. And revenge," he continued. "You remember Mesmero, don't you? He's still not over you guys vanquishing his…..Master," he pronounced the word mockingly. "He's crazy enough to believe he'll somehow rescue him from his doomed fate…….if you X-men were out of the way…. "

"What are you talkin' about?" Rogue demanded, her confusion and fear heightened.

As usual, Lucas spoke in riddles. "You know what I always wondered? Why does Dad have a self-destruct mode anyway? Any psychotic person can easily take advantage of that."

Rogue's eyes widened. She didn't like where this was going….

"Oh well," He took a brief glance at his watch. "Since everyone is fast asleep, they won't feel a thing," he announced in a relaxed manner while Rogue listened on in shock, finally able to grasp the horrific reality. "Think of it as sleeping in this world and waking up in the next. I hope none of them were really close to you."

"H-How c-could you?" Rogue managed to choke out. Even Carol looked mortified.

"Tell that to the good Professor. Thought he may have learnt from the last time his expensive mansion go boom! But apparently, he didn't." Lucas rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he returns from those useless human-mutant conferences to find—" He was abruptly cut short when an incensed Rogue flung a car at him. He stopped it just mere inches before it collided into him. "Not a very good listener, are you?" he muttered after she left.

Rogue ran recklessly, blinded by her tears.

'_Hey! Anna! Anna!'_ Carol called her. _'Rogue! Listen!'_

Rogue leapt, desperately hoping to fly and reach her friends and save them in time, but she landed flat on her stomach three seconds later. "_No_!" she screamed in anguish and slammed her fist down on the road, creating a crater about the size of her palm. _"No! No!"_

'_Would you stay calm for a second and listen? You totally losing it right now won't help!'_

Rogue was too distraught to listen to anything.

All her friends….her family…..And Remy…..

Somehow in her devastated state, she remembered Remy wasn't at the mansion. But his wife…she was there, wasn't she? How was Rogue going to tell him that she and everybody else were about to—

'_Fine then! Sorry for doing this….'_ Carol apologized in advance.

Rogue suddenly felt pain shot through her stomach. It was as if somebody had punched it. The source was her left hand……or rather Carol.

Carol cleared her throat as Rogue gripped her tummy in agony. _'Now that I have your brief attention…..I was going to say call them! It's faster than you traveling on foot.'_

Rogue fought back her overwhelming emotions and searched for a phone.

There was no pay-phone in her sight, but there was a man….all alone and conversing on a cellphone……

Before Rogue knew what she was doing, she had snatched the man's phone and knocked him unconscious for putting up resistance. Surprisingly, she wasn't influenced by Carol when she had mugged the man. Right now, she didn't have time to regret her actions. And Carol also seemed to realize the intensity of the situation and not comment on it.

Rogue hurriedly dialed the Institute, praying somebody picked up.

Thankfully someone did…….

"Hello. Xavier Institute."

"Jubilee?" Rogue's voice came out as a croak. Never in her life was she so glad to hear the Asian teen's voice.

"Rogue?" she sounded confused. "What—where are you? Are you ok?"

"Listen, j-just get out of there!" she told her rapidly. "Get out of the mansion! Get as far away as you can!"

"Why—"

"_Just do it_!"

'_And also make sure Scott gets out first!'_ Carol added, though Jubilee couldn't hear her.

"Uh….Alright we will…." Jubilee quickly agreed before hanging up.

'_See? Everything is going to be ok now….'_ Carol assured herself more than Rogue. _'You just overreacted a teeny bit. Everything's going to be fine now. And Scott is also going to fine….' _She told herself.

Rogue still wasn't at ease. More fears arose in her mind. What if nobody got out in time? What if Jubilee wasn't able to wake up everyone on time? What if she didn't believe Rogue's warning at all?

Rogue shook her head vigorously.

She just had to get to the mansion! She would never be fine until she sees Scott having a training session with the young mutants, hears Jean screaming at Emma over Scott, smell Kurt's sulphur and brimstone smoke, touch and wring Bobby's neck and falls sick after tasting Kitty's hazardous muffins. Right now, she really wouldn't mind if Remy's wife was alive and threatening her with consequences for not staying away from Remy. It was better than telling Remy she was blown to pieces.

"There you are……" Lucas's voice suddenly came from behind her. "Thought I might return your car….."

* * *

"Cheer up Remy. It's not your fault that your ex-girlfriend went for dreamy, blue-eyed long-haired young Magneto." 

Remy didn't have the strength to glare at John.

"And it's not your fault that he finished high school, became a scientist and the world's most power—second most powerful mutant, while you…." John sniffled, "never went to school or received any formal education……and spent your whole childhood on the streets, stealing to survive….." He again sniffled and wiped a tear. "Imagining you as a poor little boy with red eyes living in a box with two cats always makes me so….sad!"

Remy clutched his glass in a death grip.

John recovered and continued. "…….And it also won't be your fault if Magneto came up with a way with that intelligent noodle of his to make skin-contact with your ex-girlfriend without killing himself and you couldn't with your brain."

Remy's left eye twitched uncontrollably. "Pyro……?"

"Yeah Gambit?"

Remy swept the seat from underneath John, landing him on his butt.

"_Ow_! What was that for mate?"

"I need t' be _alone_," Remy emphasized.

"But you're so…..sad," John indicated. He sighed. "Aww….c'mon Remy. You tried and you failed. Time for you to just quit! If you can quit cigarettes, you can also quit Rogue. See that?" He pointed ahead at some person. "Perfect for you mate."

Remy scowled at John. "Dat's a man Pyro."

"Poor Remy….." John sighed sympathetically. "Can't tell the difference between a man and a woman. It's just like that last time…….Remember?"

Remy groaned. "For de last time Pyro, I was drunk and it was dark!"

John gave him a concerned look. "Denial is unhealthy."

Remy gritted his teeth. "It was just an accidental kiss on de cheek ok? I didn't sleep wit' him!"

John patted Remy. "It's going to be ok Remy. The mind forgets things it doesn't want to remember—_Eeee_!" he shrieked when Remy raised his fist to pummel him. "Remy! Y-You wouldn't hit your best friend, would you? Remember the fun times we had? When Rogue didn't exist? R-Remember?"

At the mention of Rogue, Remy sighed and drew his fist back. He returned to his glass, gazing depressingly at it. "I joined de X-men cause of her….." he began soberly. "And she doesn't want t' see my face again." He let out a long mournful sigh. "Maybe Irene was right……."

"Irene?" John frowned, trying to remember. "Is she Rogue's crazy blue Mommy or crazy blind Mommy?"

"De blind Mommy."

"Oh, I remember now…..She's the who told you to stay away from Rogue or else she'll shove her cane up your—"

"Oui," Remy interrupted him.

"So what was she right about?"

"Me and Rogue."

John blinked, obviously still confused.

Remy let out an exasperated sigh. "'Bout sometime ago……" he began narrating……

"_Better run faster chere…." Remy told Rogue, vowing silently that this would be the last time he ever let her touch alcohol. _

_Rogue hiccupped as he helped her stay steady. "Remy…where are we goin'?"_

_Remy took a peek behind his back before answering, "Away from de crazy mob of people who are still followin' us."_

_Rogue looked lost. "But Ah thought we were goin' ta have a romantic candle light dinner."_

"_We just had a romantic candle light dinner." The dinner that had ended disastrously. "Now we're goin' home."_

"_Home?" Rogue's green eyes sparkled in excitement. "Mississippi?"_

"_Uh….sure…" he responded indecisively. "Mississippi."_

"_Ok. But you shouldn't come inta the house. Irene hates you. She thinks all you want ta do is get inta mah pants."_

_Remy huffed. "What gives her dat idea?"_

"_She had a vision."_

_Remy skidded to a halt and blinked. "She had a vision of me gettin' int' your pants?" he asked, deeply disturbed._

"_Non silly!" Rogue giggled. Remy caught her before she lost her balance and fell over. She leaned her back against him. "You and meh together…we're doomed…" she revealed with a giggle, "and would always end up in tears."_

"_Really?" Remy frowned. "Why didn't y' ever tell me 'bout dis?"_

_Rogue shrugged and began playing with his goatee. "It would sound like we're cursed or somethin'. Cause we're not."_

_Remy reluctantly nodded. "Y're right. Irene is just….crazy. We're not cursed." _

_Rogue nodded affirmatively. "Just cause Ah can't touch you and we never will be able ta have a normal relationship or a life because we're mutants, doesn't mean we're cursed."_

_Remy winced at her words. "Oui…..right….."_

_Rogue then gave him the sweetest smile. "Ah love you Remy," she tattled in a child-like voice and heaved, the alcohol finally coming out of her system._

"_Uh….I…." Remy stared down jadedly at the mess that now covered the front of his shirt, "…love y' t' chere…." _

After Remy finished, John spent five whole minutes, laughing hysterically.

Remy rolled his eyes. "I don't tink y' got de point of de story."

"Of course I did mate!" John continued cackling. "Alcohol is bad for Rogue!"

"Non," Remy gave him an annoyed look. "Irene was right. We're cursed."

"Aww…no…" John disagreed, giving him a sympathetic look. "Just because you can't touch Rogue without getting into a coma and have to spend the rest of your life kissing her through scarves and bed sheets, doesn't mean you're cursed."

Remy groaned and let his head bump against the table. He then sighed dejectedly, his thoughts returning to Rogue.

He had been all over town, twice. And no one had seen her.

Remy frowned angrily.

Or in other words, she didn't' want to be seen.

Remy knew about Rogue's little purchase of a disguise from a local illusionist, but what kind of disguise, he was unaware of. And he couldn't ask each and every person if he or she was Rogue. That would be just insane. She could be sitting right next to him and he wouldn't….. know…….

Remy slowly turned to John. He studied him before narrowing his eyes. "Chere?"

John burst into laugher. "R-Remy…..are you feeling alright?"

Remy lunged forward and grabbed his face, making him yelp.

"Remy…o-ok n-now you're scaring me…." John whimpered as Remy inspected his eyes closely. "I-I'll leave you alone, ok?"

Remy released him.

It wasn't Rogue. It was just the effects of having too many drinks.

"You girls are supposed to strip! Not listen to his problems!" An irate Pietro snapped, getting glares from the strippers, who had been focused on Remy until now. "I just found out that my father was attracted to his girlfriend! I need my mind to be distracted! Distract my mind!"

"I'll distract your mind Quick Silver!" John offered merrily, coming over to him. "I solved Remy's problems too—"

"_Stay away from me_!" Pietro warned him.

"Is it about her looking like Wanda?" John asked, pointing at the raven-haired dancer in a scarlet bikini. "Or her looking like Rogue?"

Pietro screamed and pulled on his hair. "You ruined my recovery process!" He turned to the waitress. "Tell your manager to fire those strippers right now!"

She only rolled her eyes and went on her way.

"Grrr….Just stop talking about my sister and future step-mom!" Pietro shouted at John. He then paled. "Oh God……Kids are going to point and laugh at me in school. And girls….they would think I'm like my father a-and……prey on minor girls……"

"But, Rogue isn't a minor," John pointed out.

"_For God sakes he's seventy five years old_!" Pietro exploded. "_Don't you know how icky that is_?"

John raised an eyebrow. "But now he's twenty."

Pietro banged his head against the table before ordering five more drinks.

"Pietro…..How are you so sure Rogue is going to end up being your Mommy?" John asked as Pietro downed his drinks speedily.

"Because the last time father danced with a woman, I ended up on this planet along with Wanda!" Pietro snapped angrily. Fear suddenly crossed his face. "Rogue….my evil step-mother….. and Wanda my evil step-sister…..Oh God, it's horrible!"

"Isn't Wanda your real sister?"

"Yes. But it's nice to believe she was found among a ravenous pack of man-eating wolves," Pietro responded before his horror-stricken expression returned. "I'm going to be a servant-boy……l-like Cinderella. Oh where is my Princess who would throw a party for me just so she could marry me and have my family arrested for abusing me?"

"Hey Speedy!" a female voice greeted him.

"Tabitha!" Pietro exclaimed, almost falling off his seat. "This place is for guys only—" He stopped mid-sentence, realizing something. "Oh God…don't tell me you're a stripper here. My mind won't be able to handle it!"

Tabitha raised an eyebrow. "And what's wrong with me doing a striptease?"

"Nothing. But Wanda would do a better one," John told her, dreamily staring at the raven-haired dancer.

"Yeah," Pietro agreed absent-mindedly. "She's—_Pyro, would you stop talking about Wanda_!"

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Anyways, have you guys seen Rogue—or rather her body?"

"No!" Pietro squeaked. "W-Why do you think I would know where she is huh? It's not like she's my Mom or anything!"

"Okay……" Tabitha blinked. "Well if you do, call me." She then noticed Remy. "Hey Queen of Thieves!" she called him as she sauntered over. "How are you doing?"

"Tabitha. He's not the Queen of Thieves," John mentioned her mistake with a cackle. "He's the Princess of Thieves."

"Terrible," Remy grumbled, giving John a dirty look. He let out a heavy sigh. "Rogue hates me……"

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Rogue doesn't hate you."

"She does," Remy persisted.

"No. She just thinks you're a……" Tabitha tried to come up with the right words. "…..backstabber. She'll probably forgive you, like she always does."

"Probably….." Remy mumbled to himself.

"Well, if you guys catch her, let me know." Tabitha waved goodbye and left.

"Uh-oh…." John elbowed Pietro. "We have another guest…."

Pietro narrowed his eyes at the person. "I knew it was just a matter of time for him to end up at a place like this…..."

"I don't blame him mate." John then began counting on his fingers. "Nineteen years without a Sheila is enough to drive anyone mad." He suddenly brightened. "That explains his madness!"

Pietro blinked. "Nineteen? Hmm…" He concentrated on the calculations. "Mother died when I was zero years old so—_Oh God_! What am I doing?" He quickly regained his composure when his father approached him.

"Pietro," Erik addressed him in an authoritative voice. He and Remy exchanged a quick, yet hostile look.

"What happened?" Pietro asked haughtily. "Couldn't find chicks your age at the senior citizens' home?"

Erik glared dangerously at him. "You have something that belongs to me."

Pietro gave him a disgusted look. "No I don't!" He felt an odd little tug at the back pocket of his pants.

"Are you sure?" Erik asked, a wallet floating near his face.

"What?" Pietro asked when he kept on glaring. "You tried to destroy the human race and now you act like stealing your wallet is a crime?"

Erik ignored that comment. "Where is Wanda?"

"I don't know," Pietro answered arrogantly. "Probably drinking herself senseless at some bar."

Giving Pietro one last steely glare, Erik left, receiving dreamy-eyed stares from every female he passed.

Pietro seethed at the sickening sight and exploded. "_He's seventy five years old_!"

"Oh sure he is……" the waitress snorted as she walked past him.

Pietro let out a noise of disgust before he buried his face in his hands. "Somebody delete my memory…" he whimpered. "Wait," He realized something. "There is a place where you can go to delete stuff you don't want to know." He then groaned. "But it's open during the day!" He cursed his bad luck. "God just kill me now! Please just throw a car at me!"

Pietro's wish seemed to come true. A whole car crashed into the club.

Pietro and John screamed simultaneously. Fortunately for Pietro's superhuman speed, he zipped himself and John out of the vehicle's path.

John breathed rapidly, clutching his heart. "Crickey! D-Did you have to make him more mad?" he stuttered, believing Magneto was responsible.

"I knew it!" Pietro grew furious. "Now that he's young and handsome again, he wants to get rid of his old children so he can create new off springs that he could control!" He fumed. "I _so_ hope Wanda kills him for that!"

John suddenly noticed something…or rather someone missing..."Remy!" he gasped, looking around wildly. "Where's Gambit?"

Pietro huffed and gestured down at the floor. Remy was lying on top of a waitress, his arms protectively around her. "Just like him to save chicks whenever he gets the chance."

"Remy!" John happily ran over to the Cajun and embraced him. "You're alive!"

"…Pyro….y' have your arms around me," Remy uttered uncomfortably.

"Umm…well…." the waitress, who planned to give Remy a 'thank you' kiss, watched John snuggling against him with an uncertain look, "thanks for saving my life," she thanked Remy awkwardly and left. All other staff and patrons also fled.

"_Pyro_!" Remy growled angrily. "Get your hands off me!" He was finally able to pull John off. "Crazy homme….."

"Oh mate…..I thought you would be one of those hit-and-run victims!" John expressed his dread.

Remy only gave John a dry look.

"Uh…guys? There was a hit-and-run victim…." Pietro spoke seriously, gazing at something. He narrowed his eyes. "As I suspected…….he needs a woman who could share his anti-human ideas."

Remy followed Pietro's line of vision and gasped. He raced over to the figure, half buried under the wreckage.

"Chere! _Rogue_?" Remy instinctively pulled her into his arms. Her clothes were torn, dirt smudged her face, but there were no visible bruises or cuts. She looked barely conscious. "W-What happened?"

"R-Remy……." Rogue weakly coughed. She tried to say something else, but passed out.

"Rogue! Wake up!" Remy impulsively reached out to check her pulse.

Her hand grabbed him before he could.

"Get off me!" she snarled and Remy was thrown off.

Remy frantically got up. "Rogue—" He stopped when his gaze met hers. "Carol? Carol! What happened?"

"Oh would you stop yelling?" Carol snapped, holding her head. "You're giving me a headache—" She stopped and blinked. "Headache?" she whispered. "Oh no…."

"Who did dis?" Remy asked urgently. "Was it another mutant?"

"No, I like crashing through walls for no apparent reason—Of course it was another mutant!"

"Who?" Remy demanded furiously.

"Isn't it obvious?" Pietro huffed. "It was _Joseph_. The person known as Magneto, Erik Lehnsherr and father is now officially dead to me."

"It was Lucy……" Carol replied, suddenly looking terrified.

"Lucy?" Pietro asked incredulously before groaning. "I can't believe I missed a mutant catfight!"

"Lucy?" Remy uttered in surprise. A picture of Carol and 'Lucy' arguing popped into his mind. Then Carol started a tussle with Lucy and got on her bad side. Now Remy completely understood why Lucy would throw a car at Carol.

Remy was pulled out of his thoughts by a shrill scream.

"What is it?" Remy asked Carol wearily, who was shrieking like she broke her nail. Oh how he wished his chere was back.

"Don't you understand? If Rogue got deleted, I'm stuck in this body forever!" Carol screeched while Remy tried to absorb the shocking information. "Oh God, what am I going to tell my parents? T-They won't believe me! They'll think I'm some lunatic! A-And my brothers are going to make fun of my new face—I-I'll be thrown in jail—I—"

"R-Rogue's not gone," Remy managed to stammer, assuring himself more than the hysterical Carol. "I-I talked t' her. She's not gone."

Carol's panic only escalated. "I want out of here now! _Get me out of this body_!"

"I-I can't do dat," Remy sputtered. "I-I'm not a telepath!"

"_Then find me a telepath_!" Carol shrieked.

John cleared his throat. "Umm…I saw red-head X-Sheila a few hours ago ……."

"Jean? Her?" Carol made a face. "No way! She would either kill me or put me in the body of a frog!"

"If y' want t' go back t' your body now, den y' have no choice chere," Remy pointed out. "If it makes y' feel better, Remy will make sure Jean will be able t' do it wit'out screwin' up," he promised her. Well anything to get rid of her more quickly.

"Ok…." Carol said, calming down, "well….thank you."

Remy blinked in disbelief. Thank you? This must've been the first time she had been….genuinely nice towards him.

"So….." Carol tapped her foot impatiently. "Are we going or—" She suddenly winced before closing her eyes. When she opened them, Remy was staring into pools of green instead of blue.

"Remy?" She was a little dazed, but she was back.

"I'm here, chere," Remy said softly, immensely glad that Carol's wild rants about Rogue being erased turned out false.

Rogue stared at him for a long time before she embraced him, catching him by surprise.

Remy reluctantly wrapped his arms around her and held her close, hoping….maybe she forgave him……was finally ready to talk….maybe she—

"_Ow_!" An empty bottle hit his head and bounced off it.

The pitcher was John, who signaled Remy to quit Rogue now before he got addicted again.

Remy scoffed at him and held Rogue tighter.

Fat chance of that happening now….

Rogue slowly pulled back, suddenly becoming aware of her ripped clothes.

"Here y' go…." Remy quickly draped his trench coat over her. "We'll buy y' some new clothes before we head home. Ok?" A nice shopping spree of everything she ever wanted would be the first step in making up for what he did.

Rogue's face suddenly got overwhelmed by pain and sorrow. "Home….."

"Chere?" Remy asked when she kept on staring distantly. "What's de matter?"

"Hey Rogue, what does this Lucy look like?" Pietro asked inquisitively before he dead-panned, observing the destruction around him. "She's isn't the daughter of Juggernaut or something, is she?"

"No……Not my crazy Uncle Cain…." Everyone's attention was instantly diverted towards the newcomer. "Just me. His nephew, Lucas," Lucas introduced as he floated in. He then turned to Pietro and chuckled. "And I'm sorry, but you're not exactly my type."

Pietro stared at him, horrified. "Rogue….I thought you said he was a chick."

"Uh…..Hi….." John greeted, blinking in surprise at Lucas. "Miss Lucy."

"Hello," Lucas acknowledged. "Sorry about the hole in the wall gentlemen. Someone just went _rogue_…." He emphasized the last word, looking directly at Rogue, "and spoiled all the nice fun I planned…….isn't that right?" he asked her, landing on the ground.

Rogue didn't reply, just kept on glaring at him.

Remy's eyes flashed in anger. How dare he? How dare Lucas attack his chere? How dare he even think of erasing Rogue and replacing Carol in her body for making everyone's lives miserable? This homme was clearly beyond sick……

Lucas was able to detect Remy's hostile emotions. "Ah. So this is the lunatic ex-boyfriend I heard so much about," he stated, examining Remy. "So is he also a part of the merry band of Dad's mutants?"

"Ah don't know who he is," Rogue told Lucas resolutely, getting slack-jawed looks from the three men.

"Oh really?" Lucas decided to play along. "Then perhaps one of these two gentlemen is your ex-boyfriend?" He turned to look at John and Pietro.

Rogue stared at him in sick dismay. "Ah don't know any of them, alright!" she snapped, leaving Remy and the others dumbfounded. "They're just some….junkies who can't even tell left from right!"

"Hey!" Pietro cried offended. "You're the one who got me addicted to pixie sticks!"

John sniffled. "You hurt my feelings Sheila….."

"Chere, what are y' sayin'?" Remy asked, frowning. Did Rogue think they wouldn't be able to handle this one guy? It was four against one! They could defeat him! Heck, he could take him down right now!

"Well then, if you're not ready to tell….." The structural support of the building was suddenly blown to pieces, causing several major areas of the ceiling to collapse. "Why should I bother figuring out who's who?" Lucas then floated out of the hole in the wall. "Well, it was fun, but sadly, I must go. Don't want to get crushed to death now," he chuckled as he 'fixed' the opening in the wall and any other cracks. "Goodnight."

Evidently, Remy had underestimated Lucas. Now he had his eyes shut as he awaited his death. But surprisingly, it didn't come.

Remy cracked one eye open and found the reason.

Rogue.

"Get out of here!" she grunted, holding a part of the ceiling so that it didn't crush them to death. She scowled at him when he kept on gazing at her in awe. "Remy….would you stop starin' like an idiot and find a way out?"

"_There is no way out_!" Pietro cried, zipping around madly. "Oh God! T-There really isn't a way out!"

For once, Pietro was right. Piles of rubble had blocked every way out. Lucas had made sure of that.

"There's no exit! There's no exit!" John was panicking before he screamed. "_My baby is gone_! _Somebody stole my baby_!" he wailed, referring to his lighter.

Rogue could have easily made an exit, if she wasn't holding the whole ceiling from collapsing on them. She just could hand the ceiling over to the boys while she made a way out, but of course the three of them combined didn't have that much strength in them.

John stopped his frantic search and cast a terrified glance toward Rogue and Remy. "Irene was right…." He whimpered as the surviving lights failed on them, plunging the place into darkness. "You both are cursed……"

* * *

"I swear to God Kitty, if you even _try_ to tell anyone where we were and what we saw, I'll erase your memory!" Jean swore. 

"L-Like erase my memory now!" Kitty squeaked, burying her face in the feathers of a winged-woman infront of her. "T-Thank goodness Wanda isn't here to see this!"

"Neither Magneto himself….." Jean remarked and cringed convulsively at the ghastly sight. "This is the last time we take directions from a living card!" She said strongly, referring to the Queen of Hearts card that Remy had given Rogue a long time ago, which was now amazingly, living and breathing.

The whole town was filled with strange things, but what they were seeing right now was the strangest……not to mention brain damaging….

On the stage was the Master of Magnetism, wearing only his helmet, cape and underwear and was swaying to some exotic beat. Women, mostly mutants, were squealing and giggling.

"Any other requests ladies?" 'Magneto' asked, shaking his hips and flexing his chest muscles.

"I'm going to kill Carol…….." Jean covered her face in repulsion, wishing somebody gave her a gun so she could end it all. "She ruined my life…..."

Kitty's mouth hung open and her eyes unblinking. After this, she was certain she was going to need a lifetime of therapy along with Jean.

"Apocalypse!" one woman suddenly shouted and everyone burst into chants.

"_Apocalypse_! _Apocalypse_! _Apocalypse_!"

'Magneto' threw his cape at one woman who screamed and held it to her nose. He lost his helmet in the same way.

"Oh God……T-This is l-l-like the weirdest striptease I have ever seen," Kitty stammered, watching the shape-shifter take Apocalypse's form, triggering a new round of squeals, giggles and whistles. She tried to calm her rapid breathing, struggling not to faint like the two women had beside her.

"_Wohoo!_ You mean the greatest!" A familiar voice cheered.

Kitty found Tabitha standing beside her.

"_Show us your stuff you vile villain_!" Tabitha yelled.

Kitty glared at Tabitha before shouting, "How do you like, sleep at night?"

Tabitha only chuckled. "I don't. I sleep in the morning."

"So Tabitha……did your _team_ find Carol?" Jean asked heatedly, still mad at Tabitha for leaving her and Kitty stranded in the middle of nowhere.

"Nope. Wanda just lost it and disappeared. And Pyromaniac is at some strip club…." Tabitha rolled her eyes before grinning widely. "As for me….." she trailed off, obviously distracted by the world's most powerful mutant giving his audience something to scream about. "I got….hehe…distracted—_Hey Poccy_! How about a lap dance?"

'Apocalypse' did give a lap dance, unfortunately not to Tabitha. Jean and Kitty kept themselves busy in identifying if anyone of the screaming drunken females resembled Rogue, though it was really hard not to glance toward the stage.

"_Juggernaut_!" someone shouted. What was today anyway? Villains' day?

"No way!" Tabitha objected. She took a brief glance toward Jean before screaming. "_Cyclops_!"

"_What_?" Jean screeched.

"Who?" a woman asked Tabitha.

"You know? The leader of the X-men?" Tabitha tried to call to mind. "Scott Summers?"

The woman still looked clueless.

Tabitha sighed in frustration. "Eyes which shoot deadly red laser beams ring a bell?"

"Oh him," she giggled in recognition and began screaming, "_Cyclops_!"

"_No_!" Jean protests were lost in the cacophony of blaring music and screaming women.

"Oh c'mon Jean! What's the harm in watching a shape-shifter striptease in Scott's disguise?"

"Many therapy sessions!" Jean snapped at Tabitha.

"I'm sure the guy doesn't know what Scott looks like," Kitty said, trying to keep her eyes covered.

"He better no—" Jean was saying when she heard a familiar voice in her head.

'_Jean! Jean! Hellooooo? Wake up! Jean!'_

She blinked. "That is so strange……"

"What is?" Kitty asked.

'_I'm calling you! Can't you hear me call you Red?'_

"Pietro…. he's calling me….." Jean said confusedly.

"Block him," Tabitha ordered quickly. "Trust me. He's also at a strip club. The only reason he could be calling your name is….."

'_Hear my thoughts and come to me. It's getting really hot and sweaty here! Desperately need your help! I'm going to die!'_

"Remind me to kill him tomorrow," Jean said between gritted teeth, blocking his thoughts.

"So Kitty….." Tabitha grinned. "How about we try Lance?".

"No!" Kitty forbade.

"Oh ok then……how about someone…..taller…..larger….more muscular….steel-hard body…" Tabitha spoke the last words in a Russian accent and winked at Kitty, who blushed a brilliant shade of red. "How would that sound Katya Pryde?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kitty pouted and punched Tabitha on the shoulder. "So like cut it out!"

"You know….Girls flirt with the dangerous guy, they don't take him home. They marry a good guy," Jean stated, pretending to look naïve too.

"Hey! Lance is a good guy—Wait! Why are we like, having this conversation in a strip club?" Kitty asked, getting irritated. She again hid behind the feathers of the winged-mutant, who finally noticed it.

"Excuse me, I'm not a curtain!" she said annoyed and flapped her wing free from Kitty's grasp.

"And if girls can't find a good guy, they just steal the other girl's guy," Tabitha added, getting a glare from Jean. "And I am right you know…."

Kitty was busy sputtering out feathers from her mouth to listen.

"And thank you for that," Jean said sarcastically, feeling more uneasy than she already was leaving Scott unguarded against Emma.

Unknown to the girls, the woman who had asked about Scott, obtained an image of him from Tabitha's mind and telepathically transferred it to everyone. And before anyone knew it…….

"_Cyclops_! _Cyclops_! _Cyclops_!"

The shape-shifter on the stage grinned. "You want him?" He morphed into Cyclops—only this Cyclops was wearing only his visor, boots and underwear. "You got him ladies!"

Kitty blinked in shock. "Holy c-c-crap!" She wheezed when one feather got stuck in her throat.

Tabitha let out a long whistle. "Guess I don't have to worry anymore about what to give you for your 21st birthday, Jean. God, this is the best night ever!"

"_Tabitha I'm going to kill you_!" Jean screamed, horrified at seeing 'Scott' make all those vulgar poses in front of a crowd of rowdy mutant women. If he put up such a show only in her presence then she would've been more than glad, but this—

Someone's bra flew over their heads. Scott caught it and spun it around his finger. One woman spanked him with her tail like there was no tomorrow.

Three women had to be kicked out of the club for trying to molest Scott.

—This was worst than catching Scott cheating on her with Emma.

"Wohoo! _Go Scott_!" Tabitha cheered as he danced.

"_That is not Scott_!" Jean screamed at her, ready to either kill Tabitha or herself.

"Shssh! Don't remind me," Tabitha shushed Jean. "It'll ruin the illusion."

Scott thrust his hips forward. A cat-like mutant was finally able to slash his underwear off.

The women went wild.

"I love shape-shifters!" Tabitha applauded fervently, planning to see more X-'men' and perhaps Quick Silver too for her guilty pleasure. "Hey Kitty…how about we try the Russian……guy…. next……" She trailed off on finding Kitty passed out on the floor. She chuckled. "Never mind."

Jean was a second away from having a cardiac arrest. In addition to 'Scott' being stark naked, a certain anatomy was way out of proportion. Luckily, her attention was captured by another bizarre occurrence: Every sharp object in the room floating by themselves.

Jean blinked. She wasn't unconsciously doing that, was she?

Her question was answered when all the floating sharp things pointed in the direction of 'Scott'.

Jean's eyes widened.

That definitely wasn't her. Somebody in her drunken state was going to kill naked Scott.

Jean immediately reacted and tripped the stripper with her telekinesis, saving him from a very painful death. One thing was certain now, the show was over. The shape-shifter sprinted off in fright, receiving awes of disappointment from his audience.

"Jeez Jean," Tabitha rolled her eyes before shaking her head in disappointment. "If you hated the act so much you could've said so."

"It wasn't me!" Jean defended herself quickly when she was getting deadly glares from every woman around her. "For everybody's information, I saved his life!"

"Jean Grey……" an awfully familiar male voice spoke behind her. "I thought I recognized that hair……"

Jean whipped around and wasn't at all glad on learning the identity of the voice.

"Having your bachelorette party?" Lucas asked in an amused tone. "Or do you have some sort of fascination with watching villains dance naked?"

Jean scowled at him.

Lucas gave her a sympathetic look. "Oh, so your boyfriend doesn't put up a good show for you. That's why you resorted to the services of a shape-shifter? I'm so sorry to learn that, Jean."

"What do you want?" Jean got straight to the point.

Lucas shrugged carelessly. "I just heard the ladies screaming Cyclops and thought I might…..drop in and say hello."

"You mean drop in and kill him?" Jean snapped.

"Now why would I kill someone who has been like a son to my Dad?" Lucas asked innocently.

"Another crazy ex?" Tabitha asked Jean in a whisper.

"He wishes," Jean grumbled.

"Ladies….." Lucas stepped up on the stage and faced the crowd. "I think it's time for all of you to go home to your families."

The way everyone instantly obeyed Lucas, it was obvious that he used his powers to disperse the crowd.

"Ok…I'm getting bad vibes here," Tabitha whispered nervously after everyone left.

"As for you young ladies, you're more than welcome to stay," Lucas told the girls.

"Sorry," Jean picked up the unconscious Kitty. "But, we're leaving!" she announced firmly and started towards the exit. The doors shut in her face before she could move a step.

"Please stay," Lucas pleaded mockingly. "We have so much catching up to do. So how's life?"

Jean flung a table at him. "It was great until you showed up!"

"That's nice to hear," Lucas said coolly, the table hovering a few millimeters away from him. "I'm doing great too," he notified before sending the table flying back at Jean.

Jean was barely able to block the counter attack. "Uhh!" she threw the table aside. "I'm warning you Lucas…Move out of our way! If I can take down your father, I can take you down too!" she said, determination in her voice.

"Take me down?" Lucas's feigned an amazed look. "Why don't we explore that possibility then? And you know what? I'll be gentle and not use psionic blasts like the last time."

"Now why is that hard to believe?" Jean scoffed at him. "This really isn't necessary. If you could just come to the mansion with us—"

"Go home to Daddy?" A harsh laugh tore from him. "Why? So he could delete me?"

"No, he could help you," Jean tried to compromise, not wanting a physical brawl that could end in chaos for all of them.

"So _help_ is a synonym for killing? No thanks Jean, I have to decline that. But I appreciate the tender offer. Oh…on second thought…." His eyes flickered wickedly as they roamed her body. "The day you agree to spend a night with me, I'll come to your precious mansion to receive help. How does that sound?"

The answer he received was violently getting slammed against the wall.

He chuckled at Jean. "I had a simple date in mind. What were you thinking?"

Jean's temper flared. Random objects began flying all over the place…..all directed at Lucas.

"Ok…..Not a good place for non-telepathics," Tabitha muttered, who had to duck behind the counter in order to drag the unconscious Kitty out of harm's way. "Definitely no more stripteases for you Kitty!" She turned to the two telepaths.

Lucas looked like someone who was spending his vacation relaxing on the beach rather than someone that was being assaulted by every object in the room. Jean appeared to be getting exhausted, but kept a defiant stance.

Deciding to help, Tabitha quickly made a number of energy bombs and tossed them toward Lucas.

"Why thank you," Lucas cast a brief grin toward Tabitha and unexpectedly picked up the energy bombs before sending them in Jean's direction.

"Oops!" Tabitha clucked her tongue when one of the energy bombs exploded near Jean's face. "Sorry Red!"

Jean quickly recovered and gave her a don't-help look. _'Tabitha, just get out of here!'_ she sent a telepathic message.

"Get out?" Tabitha paused to observe the distance between her and freedom and the recklessly flying objects in-between. She laughed nervously. "That's funny Jean. What makes you think I can reach the door alive?" She received her answer after a second. "Unless Sleeping Beauty was awake……" she trailed off, staring at the still unconscious Kitty. Picking up a bottle, she uncorked it, took a swing and poured the remaining contents on Kitty.

Kitty immediately woke up, coughing. "W-What's…..going on?" she groaned as she got up. Her eyes grew round when she saw Lucas. "Like, who's that cute blonde guy?"

Tabitha rolled her eyes. "What's up with you and your crushes on the bad guys?"

"Bad guy?" Kitty asked puzzled, before finally noticing Jean. "Ooh…..But, he's still cute."

"Sure…..and he is one of the reasons I don't regret I left the X-men," Tabitha revealed. "Now, how about phasing us out of here before the cute crazy blonde guy decides to fry our brains—_Whoa_!" she yelped when a flying jukebox hit the wall beside them. "Or Jean accidentally kills us first," she added.

Two telepaths/telekinetics locked in the same room together and involved in a non-mental battle is never a good thing. Glasses and bottles shattered before all the lights flickered uncontrollably and exploded, plunging the room into pitch black darkness.

'_Oh great…..'_ Jean heard Tabitha's thought. _'So much for getting out of here.'_

'_I can't see! Where is he?'_ Kitty asked herself panicky.

Jean squint her eyes in the darkness. Being a telepath, it didn't matter to be blind, as she could see her surroundings by looking though the eyes of the people around her. But what was she supposed to do when the other people around her also couldn't see?

Jean's ears perked up when the curtains flapped.

Tabitha and Kitty were nowhere near the stage, which could only mean…….

Jean held out her hands and bought down curtains upon the person.

Tabitha had flicked on a lighter…..glad that she had snitched it from Pyro.

"Kitty!" Jean called, barely restraining the struggling Lucas.

"I'm on it!" Kitty rushed over and grabbed Lucas, phasing him through the floor.

"That was easy," Tabitha remarked, joining Jean near the stage.

Kitty phased back up, or was rather thrown back up from the looks of it.

Jean stopped her in mid-air before she hit the ceiling. "Easy, huh?" She carefully placed Kitty on the ground.

Kitty looked extremely nervous. "We have to leave, now! Lucas just set everything down there on—_Ow_!" She hopped as if something stung her. "_F-Fire_!"

"And don't tell me there are boxes full of alcohol down there too," Tabitha said tensely.

"Yes there are!" Kitty ran over to them.

Tabitha sighed in disappointment "All that booze going to waste."

Without any more delays, they darted toward the exit. But there was one problem……

"Leaving so soon?" Lucas asked, again blocking their way out. "We were having so much fun….."

"Then you'll find this funny!" Jean hurled him up, slamming him into the ceiling. Unfortunately, she got the same treatment from Lucas.

"Ouch! Damn you!" Jean cursed, stuck on the ceiling with Lucas. "Get off!"

"I'm actually not on you," Lucas pointed with a smile. "You're on me."

"Then let go!" Jean growled.

"Ladies first."

Jean reluctantly released her telekinetic hold on him. Lucas however didn't.

"Lucas…" Jean began between gritted teeth, "if you haven't noticed, this whole place is going to burn down thanks to you!"

"And I should care….why?" Lucas asked flippantly. "It doesn't belong to me. So…." He flew closer to her. "How about that date?"

"_I have a boyfriend you creep_!" Jean shouted, struggling to break-free from his mental hold.

"Ah yes…a problem…..Hmm…" Lucas pretended to ponder deeply. "I guess I have better chances with your psyche than you. I'm sure she'll be more cooperative. After all, the mere thought of being stuck in somebody's head forever is enough to drive anyone insane. I'm certain I'll enjoy that version of you much more Jean."

"You psychotic, sadistic—" Jean was suddenly absorbed by the ceiling before she could finish cursing and demand answers.

"And as for the boyfriend problem," Lucas smiled mysteriously. "That is soon going to be solved……"

* * *

"Bobby…..come out…." 

"We're not going to hurt you….."

"Yeah….we promise…."

"N-No t-t-thank you. I-I'm fine here!" Bobby told the voices as he bit into his nails hysterically. He was pressed up against the bathroom door, frozen with a thick layer of ice.

He still couldn't figure out what happened. But he really really hoped this was just a nightmare Danielle had accidentally created and not real.

"Open up Bobby. We just want to talk to you……" Jubilee's voice crooned, followed by a ferocious bark from Rahne. "Rahne wants to talk to you too."

To Bobby, the translation was: Come out Bobby, Rahne wants to eat you.

"Oh God…." The dreaded thought hit him. What if she ate Emma? "No!" he scolded himself for losing hope so soon. "S-She's ok," he said, not at all feeling confident after what he had witnessed before. "No…..she's definitely not ok….."

All of this started when Bobby had decided to head down to the kitchen for a snack. He hadn't been surprised to find the girls and Jamie up this late. But what had stunned him was their silence. He hadn't heard a single noise when he was on his way like he usually did. Apart from that, something just felt odd….. not quite normal..…..They all looked like he had caught them about to commit a crime.

The young mutants had been gathered around something. And when Bobby had incidentally caught a sneak peek of what it was, he wished he had just stayed in bed…..

Emma Frost….tied up and gagged.

Rahne had immediately shifted into her werewolf form…..The one form she never took unless there was a dire threat.

Bobby had screamed like a girl and dashed off, with Rahne hot on his trail. Luckily, he had dodged her and ducked inside the bathroom.

Bobby now felt humiliated at the memory.

What would Emma think of him now? Oh wait…she was unconscious so obviously she wouldn't have seen his cowardly act—But the main question was…..what did they do with her? Or planning to do?

"Umm….Guys….w-what did you d-do with Emma?" Bobby asked, his voice trembling.

"Nothing," Jamie answered innocently. "Come out Bobby. There's a nice game I want to play with you……."

Bobby gulped when he heard the striking of knives. "C'mon guys. W-What did you do with her?"

"You wouldn't like it…." Jubilee replied hesitantly.

Bobby paled. Wouldn't like it? Did they stab her? Burned her? Chopped her into little pieces then set them on fire? That's what he had heard them discussing earlier, while they were cleaning the Rec room—another one of the tasks Emma had burdened upon the girls. "Jubes, what did you do with her?"

"If we tell you, will you come out?"

"Umm…yeah sure…." Bobby lied.

"We buried her in the backyard," Jubilee finally exposed her fate.

"Oh," Bobby uttered, believing he heard wrong. "B-B-Buried her? A-Alive?"

"Yeah……" She responded as if burying a person alive was the most normal thing in the world.

"And since we couldn't find Jean, you can have her grave," Rahne told him sweetly.

Bobby tried not to pass out, dreading he would wake up in a coffin.

"_Now come out_!" Rahne's girlish voice changed into an animalistic roar as she rammed the door. "_Open the door Drake_!" Since when did Rahne learn to talk in her werewolf form? She sounded like she was possessed by a demon.

The truth was that they were all possessed by a demon….a demon named Mesmero if Bobby's guess was correct. And they were going to kill him…….

Bobby shuddered violently when their attempts to break in so far proved successful. Just another strike and they would charge in and murder him.

"Huh?" He uttered when everything went silent. He heard footsteps fade away and blinked in confusion.

They left? Why?

Cautiously, Bobby stepped out of the bathroom. He looked sideways.

The coast seemed clear….for now. Nevertheless, he tiptoed down the hall, but halted when he heard Jubilee's voice.

On getting a visual, he discovered her talking on the phone. "And just who are you talking to at this hour Jubes?" Bobby whispered to himself, observing her.

Since stealth was one thing Bobby still needed improvement in, it was no surprise that Jubilee suddenly whirled about, eyes narrowed at him.

"Uh…hey Jubes!" Bobby greeted nervously as he backed away. "So…uh…Who was on the phone? Mesmero? Or a boyfriend?"

Jubilee slowly raised her hands, ready to blast him.

Bobby quickly froze her hands. However, he soon realized why that wasn't such a wise move.

Jubilee threw a left hook with her frozen fist, clipping Bobby on the side of his face.

"_Holy sh_—" Bobby gasped in pain at the impact of the blow and fell back. "_Ow_!" He stopped himself from touching his swollen face. "_Ow_! That hurts—_Wahhh_!" He dodged a combination of attacks and cursed Logan for teaching the girls karate.

Getting the right opportunity, he froze Jubilee's feet, which was about to smash a very sacred area and then made a wild dash towards Scott's room.

Bursting in, he immediately rushed over to their slumbering leader. "Scott! Scott, wake up!" He shook him awake.

"Mpfhh…Bobby….." Scott grumbled before tiredly taking a peek at his bedside clock. "It's not four yet."

Bobby gave him an incredulous look. "You scheduled a Danger Room session for us at four am? _Are you crazy_?"

Scott let out a tired sigh before pulling the covers over himself. "Go to sleep, Drake."

"How can I sleep when the girls have gone crazy?" he whispered furiously, pulling back the covers. "T-They buried Emma in the backyard and are coming for us!"

"Are you sure it wasn't one of Danielle's illusions you saw?" Scott asked, obviously believing this was one of Bobby's pranks.

"If it was, the girls would have been naked!" Bobby pointed out.

Scott gave him a disgusted look. "God Bobby—"

There was a knock on the door, making Bobby yelp.

"Scott?" Jean's concerned voice asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Relax Bobby." Scott gave Bobby a dry look. "It's only Jean." He climbed out of his bed and headed for the door.

Something struck Bobby's mind……..what Rahne had said before, about not being able to find Jean…..

"Scott! _Wait_!" Bobby yelled. "_Don't open the door_!"

His warning came too late. Scott had opened the door and was now facing Danielle, with an arrow aimed straight at his heart.

Thanks to the countless Danger Room sessions, Bobby quickly froze the arrow before it could kill the stunned Scott.

Recovering from the shock, Scott quickly pushed Danielle away and closed the door. "T-Thanks…." He breathed, still shaken up.

"You could thank me by removing these posters!" Bobby gestured with nausea at the countless car posters in the room. "And replace them with swimsuit models."

He received a dirty look from Scott.

"Hey! You keep nude pictures of Famke Janssen and Ashley Hartman on your computer."

Before Scott could deny that claim, a scream erupted from outside the room.

Bobby gulped. "That doesn't sound good…."

Scott being Scott, exchanged his shades for his visor and bounded out of the room, despite Bobby's protests that it could be a trap.

Near the stairs, they found Rahne, chewing on a baseball bat, which was the only protection Roberto had against her.

"Wolfsbane! Get off him!" Scott ordered, his hand resting on the dial of his visor.

The lycan viciously snarled at him.

Scott fired a warning shot, enough to make Rahne release Roberto. Giving them all a menacing look, she galloped down the stairs.

Roberto unsteadily got back to his feet. "W-What's wrong with her?"

"Mesmero….." Scott clenched his fists. "When I get my hands on that creep—" He let loose an optic blast, just to caution the person sneaking behind him.

It was Ray and Sam.

Ray put up his hands in defense. "Whoa! It's us! Take it easy!"

"Sorry," Scott apologized, looking repentant. He frowned when Jubilee emerged and casually joined the two boys.

"Oh hey Jubes," Ray greeted obliviously. "Nice shades," he commented on the pink shades resting on her head. He turned back to Scott. "What's going on by the way?"

"Yeah…" Sam stifled a yawn before giving Bobby an irritated look. "Why the heck is Bobby screaming so much?"

"_Ray_! _Sam_! _Get away from her now_!" Bobby screamed. "_She's under Mesmero's control_!"

"Oh…" Ray and Sam quickly scrambled away from her.

Jubilee stared at them expressionlessly. Her hands and feet were no longer frozen solid.

"Uh….I think I maybe able to snap her out of it….should I?" Ray asked Scott, ready to zap Jubilee.

"Wait….." Scott stopped him.

"We can't wait!" Bobby pointed at his swollen face. "You see what she did to my face?"

Scott ignored him and faced Jubilee. "Jubilee, where are Jean and Emma?" It sounded more like an order than a question.

Jubilee didn't reply and flipped her pink shades down.

"Nice……" Sam complemented. "Matches with your coat."

Jubilee frowned behind her shades before raising her hands. She created a nice display of fireworks….one which the boys couldn't appreciate since they were blinded by it.

"_Ugh_! My eyes!" Ray reeled back, covering his eyes._ "Can't see_!"

"Hey!" Scott cried when his visor was suddenly snatched. He kept his eyes shut tightly. "My visor!"

Apparently, nobody had noticed Jubilee nonchalantly approach them, until they were shoved down the stairs. They all landed in a heap at the bottom.

Bobby groaned, feeling his whole body aching. "Uhh……Now I know how Mystique felt when Rogue shoved her off a cliff…….I-Is anyone alive out there?"

He got moans in response.

"Told you we shouldn't have waited Scott," Bobby said crossly.

"H-How could one girl do so much—_Ack_!" Ray grunted in pain, "bone damage?"

"Thank X23 and Logan," Bobby answered and grimaced when Jubilee climbed down the stairs, with Scott's visor in her hands. "C'mon Jubes…..please have mercy," he pleaded.

Jubilee gave him an annoyed look before proceeding on her way, leaving him baffled.

Bobby slowly looked up, glad to find they had reached the foyer. The main doors were just a few feet away…..Emma was just a few feet away…..his kiss for rescuing her was waiting just a few feet away—

Bobby's eyes went wide in horror.

—But the only thing that was standing between him and that kiss was a large crowd. The crowd consisted of countless Jamies, possessing knives, forks, frying pans and other things they could use as weapons. Amara, Jubilee, Rahne and Danielle were all ready and powered up infront.

They resembled an army about to charge into battle. And it was five against almost five hundred.

Bobby gulped. "We're dead..."

"Bobby, what is it?" Scott asked, afraid to open his eyes for the fear of hurting his teammates.

Oh how he wished he had just stayed in bed. "I-It's b-better t-that you keep your eyes closed Scott."

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know. Those were really evil cliffhangers….. :-D I'm sure nobody is angry with Emma being buried alive, lol. There was a rumor flying about a long time ago of Ashley Hartman supposed to be playing Emma Frost in X3. I'm sure everyone knows Famke Janssen plays Jean Grey in the X-men movies. And Jean's line about girls flirting with dangerous guys is from X2. 

Now for those who are too lazy or too exhausted to think up of a few words for a review, I came up with a nice solution. Just answer two simple questions with an alphabet:

**1. Did you like this chapter? **

**a)Yes **

**b)No(do give reasons if you select this)**

**2. Which scene(s) did you like?**

**a) Rogue/Lucas chat**

**b) Pyro comforting Gambit and Quicksilver **

**c) Male Strip Club :-)**

**d) X-guys/Evil X-girls & Jamie**

Simple as that. Right now this is all that my tired brain could come up with. Think of more useful questions later. Now reviewing with an alphabet and a number, lol is possible! So press the little purple button and review!


	26. Hard Choices

**A/N:** Wow! 306 reviews! Yay! A big thanks to everyone! Sorry for the really late update. Power failures, annoying siblings, X3 hype and video games were the main hold-up. But as usual, I'm sure the length of the chapter will make up for the lateness :-)

Recap:- _Lucas reveals to Rogue that he plans to annihilate the slumbering X-men with the mansion's self-destruct mode. Rogue is able to warn Jubilee on the phone, but before she could head back herself, he sends her crashing into a club, where Pietro, Gambit and Pyro are already present. After collapsing the roof on the four mutants, Lucas goes after Jean, Tabby and Kitty who luckily manage to escape. _

_Rogue's warning falls on deaf ears as Jubilee is revealed to be under the influence of Mesmero's mind-control powers along with Jamie and some of the other X-girls, who appeared to have 'taken care' of Emma Frost and are bound to make sure that no one gets out of the mansion alive….._

**Hope you enjoy!**

"Mein Gott……is zhis real?" Kurt uttered, his yellow-eyes huge in wonder and excitement.

A whole town filled with people possessing 'special' abilities or in other words—A town full of mutants. And the best part was, no one was frightened as Kurt walked down the streets in his true appearance……….

Two women giggled and whispered among themselves when Kurt passed them.

He grinned at them and ran his furry hand through his hair. "Oh yes…chicks definitely dig zhe fuzzy—_Ahhh_!" He let out a cry when someone's foot stomped on his tail. "You almost crushed my tail, man!" he snapped at the person behind him.

Piotr looked deeply apologetic. "Sorry. I-I got……distracted," the Russian stammered, embarrassed. "Are you alright?"

"Ja……Don't vorry…….I'll live……" Kurt hesitantly dismissed the matter before proceeding. "Any sign of them?"

Piotr shook his head.

Kurt let out a tired sigh, still unable to figure out what was happening.

It had been close to one in the morning when some strange noises outside awoke Kurt from his peaceful slumber. He had groaned in annoyance, but all his grumpiness had instantly faded on what his shiny yellow eyes spotted outside……..

Jean and Kitty……..running across the lawn, but that wasn't what had literally stopped Nightcralwer's heart. Watching his former crush and his leader's girlfriend hurriedly strip off their pajamas and throw on some causal clothes was a heart stopper.

"_Gott in himmel!"_ He had gasped and teleported without any location in mind, landing himself on top of a sleeping Piotr.

"_Nightcralwer, what is it?"_ Piotr had asked, up and ready for battle.

"_Uh…oh…zhis……isn't my room,"_ Kurt had said stupidly with a chuckle and got off from the awkward position. _"Sorry Colossus."_ Luckily, he had been saved from further embarrassment from another noise outside.

The fuzzy elf's eyes had narrowed on discovering the source or rather….sources.

"_Y're late,"_ Remy had said sourly.

"_Well you know how chicks are…….always stopping me to ask for my number,"_ Pietro had replied smugly and winked. _"Oh and I gave your number to some guys too. I hope it doesn't make Wolverine jealous." _

Remy had clenched his fists before announcing, _"Let's go."_ They then had both disappeared in a blink of an eye.

Without any delay, Kurt had grabbed the first person he could find, which happened to be the man of steel, that wasn't Superman, and they had set off. And that's how they landed in Mutopia.

"Be right back," Kurt told Piotr and teleported up to the roof. He looked around until his eyes settled on familiar looking girl, though not one of the X-men. He frowned in puzzlement as he watched her. It didn't seem like she was out for revenge against her father or brother as usual. She walked around in an almost……daze like state…….

Concerned, Kurt teleported infront of her, forgetting completely what happened the last time he popped in her face……

"_Ah_!" Wanda let out a startled cry before Kurt was hexed into a nearby dumpster. She glared down at him.

"Ja I know…..I shouldn't pop infront of people like zhat," Kurt spoke as he rubbed his aching head. "It's very annoying….."

Wanda gave him an irritated look as he got back to his feet.

"You know….you really shouldn't be out at zhis hour…." Kurt kindly advised, looking around nervously at their deserted surroundings.

The glare Wanda sent him in response effectively sent shivers down his tail. She whirled about and started walking away.

"Vanda! Vait!"

"What?" She turned to face him, more angry than annoyed.

"Uh…..H-Have you seen your….err……brozher?" Kurt asked meekly.

"Where else would that tramp of a brother go?" Wanda huffed and continued walking.

Kurt swallowed down his chuckle as he followed. "Umm I don't know…vhere?"

"The Wildcat Club," Wanda answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"And Gambit is zhere vith him too right?" Kurt asked guardedly. It wasn't enough that Remy broke her sister's heart. Now he was getting himself drunk while watching scantily clad women dance. And what's more, he was a married man! Oh, he so deserved another beating.

"Who knows?" Wanda shrugged carelessly before suddenly freezing in her tracks.

"Vhat?" he questioned before following her line of vision. It seemed like somebody demolished an already condemned building. "Vanda, vhat is it?"

"T-That….that is the Wildcat Club……" Wanda whispered, gazing wide-eyed at the destruction.

All thoughts of doing something painful to Remy instantly vanished from Kurt's mind. "V-Vhat?" he asked in disbelief, unable to comprehend that this pile of rubble used to be a club.

"Pietro….." Wanda whispered, staring with a glazed look at the ruins.

"I-I'm sure he got out," Kurt assured, in a shaky voice. "H-He's just too fast." But what about Remy? He didn't have super-speed. Did he get out too? Kurt seriously doubted Pietro would be concerned about saving Remy.

Wanda just stood there, unable to move.

"Vanda, I'm sure he got out," Kurt repeated and silently tried to convince himself that the Cajun escaped too.

"H-He spends the whole night here until morning! How can he get out when he's drunk senseless?" she screamed, seemingly close to tears. "He was here with Pyro too……." she said numbly.

Kurt would have shared her grief if it weren't for the sudden sound his sensitive ears picked up. It was faint…….but atleast it was there.

"I…….I can hear Pyro crying," Kurt uttered, straining to listen

"W-What?" Wanda asked, her voice croaking.

"Pyro…….he's crying," Kurt repeated, more enthusiastic this time. He strained his ears and was overjoyed when he heard more voices. "Z-Zhey're still alive…….I-I'll go get Colossus!"

"_No_! It could take hours to dig them out!" Wanda cried. "Take me down there now!"

"I-If I can't see vhere I'm going, v-ve can end up…inside a vall!" Kurt explained fearfully. Or worst……impaled on beams. Either way they could end up dead.

Wanda grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him forward. "I said take me down there _now_!"

"Ok," Kurt agreed in a squeaky voice, finding death by teleporting into a wall much pleasant that Wanda's wrath. As he took her hand, he only had one thought in mind: How to make Pietro and Remy's afterlife a living hell in heaven…..if they both don't go to hell.

* * *

"For the last time Pietro, Ah'm not answerin' that question!" 

"Well we have a right to know!" Pietro said decisively. "It's been too long. It's pretty clear nobody is coming to save us. So when you can't hold that ceiling anymore and it collapses, which one of us are you going to save from getting squished to death?" He asked Rogue darkly. "Me, the person who has been like a friend and a brother to you," he said emotionally, his blue eyes growing wide, "and was almost this close to being your son too," he mentioned, making her cringe. He pointed an accusing finger at the figure huddled in a corner. "Him, the crazy Australian guy who set you on fire once!" He then moved to Gambit, who had a charged card in his hand which illuminated only a small portion of the room. "Or him, that backstabbing, heartbreaking, traitorous sex-addict, who tried to blow you up once?"

"Ah'm not answerin' that question!" Rogue repeated vehemently.

"She's gonna save Remy….." John sniffled and buried his face in his hands. "We're going to get pan caked……."

"Ah didn't say that!" Rogue growled at the distressed John. "And Ah can hold this ceilin' as long as Ah want!" Just as she said this, her feet wobbled, making the weight above her head shake.

John cried harder. "_We're going to die_!"

"You were thinking that!" Pietro accused her.

"Oh so you can read minds now?" Rogue asked sarcastically.

"Aha!" Pietro cried triumphantly. "You admit it!" He then pouted. "You know Rogue, mothers put their children before anything….." He again tried blackmailing his 'future' mother. "Haven't you seen Bambi? Does Bambi's Mom care about him more or her oversized reindeer of a husband? She doesn't even act like she has a husband!"

"Why did she have to die and leave Bambi all alone? That part always makes me cry!" John wailed. "Bloody human hunters!"

"Pietro…..Y' were de one who were cryin' over Rogue bein' your mother," Remy reminded him as he searched for an exit. He also kept a strict watchful eye on Rogue, knowing well she lied when she said that she could hold the ceiling over her head for as long as she wanted.

"And now I've learned to accept her, but not Joseph," Pietro told him before spreading his arms toward Rogue. "Welcome to the family Rogue."

"Pietro, if Ah was the only woman left on earth and Magneto was the only man left, Ah would marry a Martian instead of him!" Rogue shouted. "And Pyro, stop cryin'! You're a grown man for Gawd sakes!"

"I'm a person with a lot of feelings," John blew his nose into a tissue. "A-And without my lighter….I-I'm nothing…." He gasped like it was the end of the world, "_n-nothing_!" He then slowly looked up at Rogue. "Oh……I wish I was invulnerable too. So that I can survive when…y-you…..save Gambit and not me."

'_Let's just grab one and get out of here!'_ An irate Carol suggested.

Rogue only rolled her eyes and for a second, considered grabbing Remy and punching a hole through the surface while leaving him and Pietro behind. But it was a horrible thought and she mentally scolded herself for even thinking that. Those two were highly annoying right now, but that was no reason for her to let them die.

"Well, I've said all I have to say," Pietro sighed. "Time to make your decision, Rogue—I mean Mom. The good guy and most importantly….your soon-to-be-son," he patted himself proudly, "or the bad guys," he concluded, pointing at John and Remy.

"_You_? The good guy?" Rogue asked, half-amazed and half-angry.

"Uh…aren't you the bad guy too Pietro?" John paused his sobbing to ask him.

'_If all these three are the bad guys, then why are you still here?'_ Carol asked Rogue annoyed. _'Let's just get out of here. My shoulders are hurting!'_

Her shoulders were hurting? Rogue was the one posing as a pillar so that everything around them doesn't collapse. Carol had given up control of her limbs an hour ago.

"Which means we don't deserve t' be saved," Remy grumbled, more intent on finding someway out then discussing whom Rogue should save incase the ceiling collapses.

"Don't say that," Rogue warned him.

"Say what?" Remy asked distractedly and cursed when he came to another dead end. He made a fist and punched the wall. He then took in a sharp breath and regretted ever leaving the mansion to follow Carol. But if he hadn't left, then ofcourse he would be dead right now along with the—

Remy blinked, suddenly realizing something.

—For the matter of fact, if Carol didn't leave the mansion, then everyone would have been dead by now. Rogue would never have found out about Lucas's crazy plan and called the Institute to warn the other X-men.

Remy chuckled at the turn of events. In a way, Carol had saved the day by running off………Did the wrong thing for the right reason. Mon Dieu! This world was so screwed up right now!

"Remy, if you want to commit suicide, I can kill you right now!" Pietro growled before turning to Rogue. "I'm not evil! Just because my—someone related to me is doesn't make me evil!"

"Uh-huh, just because Mystique's your Mommy doesn't make you evil," John pointed out to Rogue. "Even if you pushed her of a cliff once. But don't worry Sheila. I understand you," he told her in a caring tone. "I set my mother's hair on fire when she didn't let me buy my favorite candy," he revealed merrily before becoming depressed again. "But she left me…….after my pretty flame burned the house……Mommy left me……" he sniffled and looked up at Rogue, teary-eyed. "I'll understand if you want to leave me too…a-and take Remy with you….."

Rogue frantically screamed for help in her thoughts, hoping against hope some telepath heard them and come to their rescue before she succumbed to insanity.

"Dis is crazy. Are people blind? Can't dey see a collapsed buildin'?" Remy asked exasperated. It was just ridiculous. By now the police, fire rescue and the press should be crawling around this place, but they weren't. The whole town was filled with mutants and no one had even showed up to help them.

"Maybe….Lucy….." John gulped, "…..Killed them all….."

"If the guy is a telepath then he obviously wiped their memories," Pietro provided an explanation. "My Da—" He abruptly stopped. He then narrowed his eyes in anger. "Magneto used Mastermind to do that all the time. Anyone who trespasses on his _secret _hideout, gets the _you-were-never-here_ routine."

"Oh like de one he did on Wanda?" Remy asked dryly.

"Yeah. Look how sunny and happy she is now!" Pietro said brightly. His expression darkened. "If anyone in this room ever tries to tell her that, it's the _you-were-never-here _routine!" He then turned to Rogue. "So are we getting out of here or what?"

Remy gave him a repulsive look. "De way y're actin' Pietro…… It's just like your father."

"Hey! Don't use the F-word in my presence!" Pietro waved a fist in his face. "Oh and just so you know, if he was trapped here instead of me, he would've killed you all to lessen your suffering!"

"And y're doin' no better!" Remy retorted.

"Oh you want to get me started on family?" Pietro fumed. "Let's talk about your wife!"

"Don't go dere QuickSilver………" Remy warned in a dangerously low voice.

"I'm sure Roguey would love to know everything….." Pietro went on before casting a inquisitive look toward Rogue, "wouldn't you?"

'_Yes!'_ Carol practically begged. _'Yes please!'_

Rogue however, seemed reluctant and depressed. She lowered her eyes to the ground. "Ah don't want ta know anythin'."

Pietro zipped over to her. "Of course you do. He broke your fragile little heart!" He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "He looks under girls' skirts when you're not looking! And just now he was flirting with a waitress! And let's not forget Mrs. LeBeau ……." he listed every bad habit of Remy's he could think of. "Don't you want to know more?"

Rogue rolled her eyes, already knowing almost everything Pietro told her. "Ah don't think so."

Pietro only continued. "He also steals from that rich guy with the bird wings!"

Rogue frowned. Now that was something she was unaware of. "You mean Warren?"

"Yeah him. How do you think Gambit got all those expensive gifts for you huh? Hard-earned money?"

Rogue turned to Remy with an interrogating look.

"I _help_ de homme find glitches in his security system," Remy corrected, glaring viciously at Pietro.

"Suuuure…." Pietro drawled before leaning close to Rogue's ear and whispering, "You have no idea how much he's close to becoming a millionaire himself!"

"Gambit…" John tugged on Remy's shirt. "How about—"

"For de last time Pyro—_Non_! I'm not goin' t' spend all dat money on a giant lighter!"

John sniffled. "You're cruel Remy."

"What were you plannin' ta with the money then?" Rogue inquired, suspiciously.

"Still plannin'," Remy replied smoothly before diverting his attention and energy on finding a way out.

"Plus he's been so…..silent….." Pietro said colloquially. "Seems suspicious if you ask me……"

"Dat's because I'm tryin' t' save oxygen which is bein' wasted t'anks t' y'!" Remy snapped.

"You know Rogue…..now that Belle is back………I don't think he even loves you anymore……" Pietro's whisper was loud enough for Remy to overhear.

Remy whirled to face Pietro furiously. "_Ofcourse I love her_!" he exploded, ready to shove the charged card inside Pietro's throat. "How could y' even t'ink—"

"Oh really? Then why don't we put you through the test of love I invented?" Pietro suggested with an evil grin and rubbed his hands together. "To prove if you love her…..or not."

"Non!" Remy refused. "Anythin' y' invent is nothin' but a waste of time."

"But if you _really_ love her Remyo, then take the test," Pietro said in a challenging voice.

Remy shook his head firmly. "Non."

"Non?" Pietro pretended to ponder. "Hmm…..Which means yes in English. Ok then question one: Looks wise, who is hotter? Your beautiful wife or Rogue?"

"That's easy. Remy's wife is," John answered casually. He received a dirty look from Remy. "Oh….umm…Rogue is?"

"Well Remy?" An impatient Pietro asked.

"Rogue," Remy finally answered, imagining what sounds Pietro would make if he ripped his tongue out.

Carol burst into laughter. _'I-Is he blind?'_

Pietro shook his head and sighed. "Be honest Rogue, which drugs have you been feeding him?" he asked her. "Something is seriously wrong with his eyesight."

Rogue scowled at him.

"Don't worry Remy," Pietro winked at him. "I know you're answer would've been honest if Rogue wasn't here."

"It is honest," Remy said between gritted teeth.

'_You need glasses,'_ Carol told him and burst into another round of laughter.

"Yeah sure liar……" Pietro rolled his eyes. "Ok next question: How long have you known Belladonna?"

"Since….we were….kids……" Remy said slowly, really not wanting to recall his past. But since Rogue had no choice, but to finally listen to him, then he had no choice but to go on.

"Which means you have loads full of memories with Belle and not Rogue, right?"

Remy sighed heavily. "Oui." He had spent a significantly large part of his life with Belladonna. He had so many memories of the insane things they did together……..like swimming in the swamp filled with alligators, which had always given Tante Mattie a scare and him a nice scolding; super-gluing women's shirts to their bodies during the Mardi Gras festival; tricking Julien into eating worms; shaving off Marius's hair and it's a surprise he decided to keep it that way…….The memories were almost endless…….

"Did you love her?"

"I did."

Pietro's eyebrow shot up. "I meant Belladonna."

"I know." Two best friends turned into lovers. _'Almost like Scott an' Jean,' _Remy realized with a shudder. The only difference was Scott and Jean's families didn't try to kill each other.

Pietro was obviously surprised. "And do you still love her?"

Remy caught Rogue watching him. Her expression was a mixture of anxiety and hurt. Finally, he shook his head. "Non." It had been difficult, but he had moved on…..and then….he had met Rogue….and fell for her hard….a little too hard…..

"Did you love her more than you love Rogue right now?"

"Ok…..Where is dis goin' anyway?" Remy asked, getting irritated.

Pietro wagged his finger. "Answer the question Remy!"

"I don't t'ink I've ever loved anyone more dan Rogue." He turned to look at Rogue, his eyes gazing deeply into hers. "An' I don't t'ink I ever will."

Rogue bit her trembling lip, feeling a mixture of emotions she couldn't arrange. A part of her just wanted to forgive him and forget everything, but the other part reminded her of secret he had kept from her all this time.

'_Oh please!' _Carol gave Remy a disgusted look._ 'Don't tell me you're falling for that act!'_

"But Remy……you once said you loved your motorcycle more than anything in this whole world….." John mentioned. "You said you wouldn't let any woman come inbetween—"

Remy groaned. "Pyro, whatever I say when I'm drunk, just ignore it!"

"But you weren't drunk," John recalled.

Remy clenched his fists, losing his patience. "Den just ignore it anyway!"

John shrugged. "Ok Remy."

"Ahem! Alright…..next question: Have you and Belle slept together?" Pietro asked curiously……a little too curiously.

Remy gave him a murderous look. "Dat's non of your business Quicksilver!"

"It's Rogue's business," Pietro smiled delightedly.

Remy cracked his knuckles, wanting nothing more than to beat Pietro to death right now. "Oui, we have." He had slept with her……and as luck would have it, his first time had turned ugly when Marius found him in a not so decent position with his daughter.

Remy could clearly recall what had happened after that: Him running butt-naked as he dodged the angry male members of the Boudreaux household. But atleast he had given all the female members and the maids something to swoon about.

"Dammit!" Pietro hissed, but quickly regained his composure. "Ok next question."

"No more questions!" Remy declared. "Enough is enough!"

"But this is the last!" Pietro persisted.

"Oh and what is de last question?" Remy asked sardonically. "Remy did y' leave Belle because y' were gay?"

"No actually," Pietro snorted. "But thanks for reminding me to add that on the list."

Remy only growled, wanting to punch something…..especially something like Pietro's face.

Pietro cleared his throat. "Remy…..As you know, Rogue can't touch. Well she can if she uses the Leech kid, but it would be wrong to expose him to porn at such a tender age. So tell me, are you really willing to give up—"

"Yes," Remy answered before he could finish.

Pietro stared at him incredulously. "Remy….you are aware that it's a basic necessity for us, don't you? It's like…like oxygen. You can't survive without oxygen! How can you live without—"

"Oui. I can!" Remy said determined.

"Sooner or later you're just going to snap," Pietro informed with a smirk. "Sometimes when you cage the beast, the beast gets really angry Remy……"

'_Remy is going to go insane one day because of celibacy huh? Well I saw that coming…..' _Carol remarked.

"Y' know de beast is angry because y're annoyin' me t' death!" Remy yelled in Pietro's face.

"Too bad LeBeau is going to end with Remy LeBeau. Now…..for the final question—"

"Y' said dis was de last!"

"Oh yeah I lied." Pietro said carelessly and proceeded before Remy could protest. "Now if Belle and Rogue were dangling on the edge of a cliff about to fall, and you could only save one……would you choose to save Belle or let Rogue fall to her death?"

Remy glared at him for devising the most obvious leading question.

"Oh alright!" Pietro surrendered. "So who would you save?"

"Pietro, you're just goin' too far now!" Rogue yelled at him, not liking where this was going.

'_No….'_ Carol disagreed. _'Now this got interesting….'_

"Both," Remy replied decisively.

"Nuh-uh Remy, choose _one_."

"Den I'm not answerin'."

"Oh would you look at that?" Pietro indicated at his watch. "It's time…..and it's running out! So choose one or none! Besides…….it's not so hard. You're obviously going to save the one you _truly_ love right? So, who's it going to be? Belle…..the beautiful, enchanting beauty who tamed the beast?" He let out a yawn. "Or Rogue?"

Remy shook his head. "I'm not answerin' dis."

"The answer to this question will prove if you told the truth in your previous answers," Pietro explained. "So….."

"I'm not answerin' it," he repeated for the third time.

"Not answering is like saying that you won't save both of them."

"No it isn't!"

"You have ten seconds to answer……Tick tock tick tock…Ten…."

"Y' know dis is stupid."

"Nine."

"It's an unfair question!"

"Eight."

"I'll kill myself!" Remy burst. "Happy now?"

"No you won't. Seven."

"You don't have ta answer," Rogue told Remy softly and glared at Pietro. "Just ignore him."

'_Hell yes he has to!" _Carol said excitedly. '_Or you'll die!'_

"It's just like choosing between my red and blue lighter," John said. "I can't choose between them! They're both so pretty!"

"Six. You better hurry Remy. Both of them are slipping now……."

"I'm not answerin' de question!" Remy said resolutely.

"Five. Hmm….Belle is having trouble holding on."

Remy plugged his ears. "I'm not listenin'!"

"Four," John counted.

"Pyro, stop helpin' him!" Remy snapped.

"Three. Oops! Rogue almost lost her grip there for a second."

"Two," Remy said sarcastically.

"One and a half……they're screaming for you Remy. Can't you hear it?"

"Pietro Ah swear Ah'll kill you if you don't stop now!" Rogue threats had no effect on the speed demon.

"Help meh Remy! Help meh you swamp rat!" Pietro imitated Rogue's voice. "No, Remy!" he imitated, Belladonna's voice. "Save me! Save your wife! Save de mother of your child!"

"_Dere is no child_!" Remy screamed, wishing Rogue would let go of the ceiling so that it crushed Pietro.

"I know. But it sounds so……dramatic!" Pietro stated with a sigh. "And tragic if you don't save Belle….."

"Remy! Save one before they both fall!" John said desperately, clutching him by the shirt. "Save one!"

"Grrr….Pyro!" Remy pushed him away. "_Dey're not fallin'_!"

"Now they are. One…and……..zero—"

Remy deliberately put out the charged card and dropped it, plunging the area into darkness again.

"Hey! Turn the lights back on!" Pietro cried. "Remy! I said turn the lights back on!"

Remy remained silent.

"Remy?" He caught the quiver in Pietro's voice. "A-Answer me! I know you're here!"

"R-R-Remy?" John joined in too. "W-Where are you mate?"

Remy stayed as silent as the dead, enjoying them getting scared of the dark.

"Remy! T-There are rats here!" Pietro said, sounding frightened. "T-They could…eat us or something if you don't keep it bright."

Remy grinned, imagining rats chewing on Pietro as he screamed endlessly.

"Ah hope they eat you first, Pietro!" Rogue hoped, especially after he had asked Remy that last question. If somebody had asked her the same thing, but placed Scott and Remy, instead of her and Belladonna to choose between, then of course she would have given the same answer as Remy. She even had the choice to let Pyro and QuickSilver die right now and save Remy, but she opted to wait for help instead which might never come.

"I'm sure they'll go for the person who's carrying a lot of fat first!" Pietro said in a suggestive voice.

"_How dare you_!" Rogue screeched enraged.

'_He's right…..' _Carol said with a sad sigh._ 'You are fat.'_

"Shut up Carol!"

"Ha! I bet she agreed with me!" Pietro laughed at Rogue's outburst.

Remy all the while, remained silent. He was more occupied in his own thoughts…..especially in contemplating over Pietro's last question.

It really shouldn't have affected him—Anything invented by Pietro shouldn't have affected anybody. But for some reason, he just couldn't disregard it. He had enemies outside the X-men. What if they suddenly—

Remy shook his head, shoving aside his fears. Nothing was going to happen to the best thing that ever happened to him or his soon-to-be ex-wife. Besides, they were quite capable of taking care of themselves.

A bloodcurdling scream tore through his thoughts.

"Rogue?" Remy asked, his heart almost stopping.

Another scream followed.

"I-I told you rats would try to eat us!" Pietro said, his voice trembling.

Remy quickly reached for the cards in his trench coat……..Only to remember that Rogue was wearing it. He then frantically searched for the King of hearts he had dropped on the floor earlier.

Another scream sliced through the night, which frightened Remy like nothing else.

"Rogue! I'm comin'!" Remy finally found the card and juggled with it before he charged it. He stumbled towards her. "W-What? A-Are y' ok?" he asked between pants.

Rogue winced when he brought the card close to her face. "Get that out of mah face!"

"W-Why did y' scream? W-Why?" he asked hysterically as he inspected every inch of her for injuries. "W-What happened?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "It was Pyro!"

"_Help me_! _Something is one me_!" John shrieked, letting out another feminine scream. "_Get it off_!"

Remy brought the glowing card toward him. His eyes widened when he found out what exactly was on John…….

A tail. A tail that belonged to none other than Nightcrawler himself……who was coughing alongside with the Scarlet Witch.

"_Kurt_!" Rogue exclaimed happily.

"Rogue?" Kurt looked at her surprised.

"_Wanda_!" John practically squealed and rushed to hug them both. "_We're saved_!"

Wanda surprisingly didn't hex him away. But she had a hex bolt ready to blast him.

"Oh I thought I would never see you again Sheila—" John excitement came to a stop when he accidentally felt Kurt's fur. "Oh……So soft….like velvet…." he uttered, stroking Kurt's face.

"Ok Pyro…..zhat's enough……" Kurt said uncomfortably as John continued. He slapped his wandering hand off. "I said zhat's enough!"

"You're fur feels just like my little kitten, Inferno, who….passed away," John recalled wretchedly.

Kurt gave him a dry look. He turned to the others. "Is everyone ok?"

"No!" Pietro replied in an irritated tone. "I've been screaming in my thoughts for hours! What the heck took you X-men so—" His rambling came to a halt when his sister unexpectedly embraced him. He blinked in astonishment. "Ok…..Who is this?" he asked, gesturing at Wanda.

Kurt shook his head wearily at Pietro's attitude. "She vas really vorried about you."

"No seriously, who is this?" Pietro asked, still in doubt. "Wanda only shows affection toward snakes and spiders."

"And me," John added cheerfully.

Just as Pietro finished his sentence, he felt Wanda's knee hit his stomach.

"S-See?" Pietro dropped down on the floor in agony. "Told you so……"

"I hate you," Wanda told her brother before turning to Kurt. "Get us out of here."

"Kurt, i-is everyone alright back at the mansion? A-Are they all safe?" Rogue bombarded Kurt with questions that perplexed him.

"Ja….Everyone's fine Rogue. But vhat are you doing…..here…." Kurt trailed off when he got a closer look at her.

"Umm…..Tryin' ta keep everythin' from collpasin'," she replied sheepishly as he stared at her slack-jawed. "Get everyone out of here first."

Kurt nodded rapidly, suddenly afraid everything would cave in on his sister if he didn't hurry. "Everyone hold on to me!"

John was more than happy to oblige, wanting to feel his fur.

"Not my face!" Kurt removed John's hand with a grunt. "Remy! C'mon!" he urged, quickly wanting to get everyone out so he could comeback for Rogue.

"I'll go wit' y' on de next trip," Remy said, stepping toward Rogue.

"The hell you won't! You're gettin' lost now!" Rogue said strictly.

"Non," Remy refused stubbornly.

"Kurt will come and get meh! You just go!" she hissed.

"Oh Wanda…..I thought death would rip us apart! But it didn't!" John was again stuck on Wanda.

"Grrr….._I don't have time for this_!" Wanda screamed, interrupting Rogue and Remy.

Before anyone could figure out what happened, Remy was engulfed in a blue light before he vanished along with the others, leaving only Rogue…..alone with Carol……and the King of Hearts…….

Rogue stared at the playing card as it slowly floated to the ground.

'_Do you know what happens when a burning cigarette is left near the oven?'_ Carol asked sarcastically.

Rogue only watched the card grow brighter by each second.

'_The same thing that is going to happen to you…….thanks to Remy LeBeau!' _Carol snapped._ 'Oh well, atleast I'll get your body again.'_

Rogue managed to groan before the card exploded.

* * *

Remy couldn't breathe. It wasn't because oxygen was lacking on earth neither it was due to the presence of too much carbon dioxide in the atmosphere. The reason behind Remy's shortage of air was Kurt's tail, which was slowly squeezing the life out of him……. 

"Strangle him!" Pietro cheered Kurt.

"Gambit set his tail on fire!" John yelled. "I want to see his tail get burned!"

And no one even bothered to help him…..explain that it was an accident…..that if Wanda hadn't intervened during his argument with Rogue, none of this would be happening right now.

"K-Kurt……please….." Remy's efforts were in vain due to the lack of oxygen. He prayed Rogue showed up quickly before he met his demise. If she could survive a car thrown at her or crushed under a truck, then surely she can live through this.

But Kurt seemed to have forgotten his sister was invulnerable and was more intent on killing her 'murderer' than digging her out.

Wanda just witnessed the fight between the two X-men wryly, wondering when those two blind idiots would see that they're fighting over nothing.

"_Kurt_! Kurt let him go!" a new voice screamed

Remy caught a glimpse of pink from the corner of his eye. "K-Kitty….." he realized as the shocked girl came into his view.

"L-Like what are you doing?" she demanded from Kurt.

"He blew up Rogue!" Kurt made it sound like Remy had strapped Rogue with dynamites and detonated them using a remote control.

"That's ridiculous!" Kitty screeched, trying to pull him off Remy.

"I-It was an accident!" Remy gasped, seeing black spots in his vision.

"Your death vould be an accident!" Kurt hissed, still not believing that he had been ready to mourn Remy's death.

"_That's enough_!" Jean's voice boomed, before Kurt was yanked off by an invisible force.

"Uh…..Alright…." Tabitha also joined the crowd. "Have you guys even noticed that Rogue is standing right there?" she pointed in the direction of the rubble.

"What?" Both Kurt and Remy exclaimed and spun around.

Rogue stood on top of the wreck, watching them with an amused expression on her face.

"Rogue!" Kurt immediately rushed over to her.

Remy, however, detected something different in his chere and resisted rushing over to her and showering her with kisses and crushing her with a hug.

"I zhought you vere gone!" Kurt said emotionally as he embraced her. "Don't ever scare me like zhat!"

"Aww…..I love you too fuzz," she cooed and Kurt felt himself being crushed.

"Rogue!" Kurt squirmed in her grip. "Y-You're crushing your little brozher!"

"You mean Carol, fake little brother," she corrected and planted a kiss on top of his head before releasing him.

Kurt blushed profusely, rubbing his head. "Umm….S-Sorry….."

"It's ok Fuzzball." Carol pinched his cheek. "And thanks for kicking his butt," she threw a dirty look towards Remy, "for trying to blow me up."

"I wasn't tryin' t' blow y' up Carol!" Remy snapped, angry at getting accused like that.

"Right….I'm sorry…..you were trying to blow Rogue up," she rephrased.

"She dug herself out five minutes ago. You two were too busy to notice," Wanda told Remy and Kurt dryly.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Carol!" Jean stormed over to Carol. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we went through to find you?"

Carol pondered for a moment. "Uh…no." She smiled. "How much was it?"

Jean let out a noise of disgust and clenched her fists, as if restraining herself from beating Carol. "For one night…….you just couldn't stay put for one night! Why?" she demanded. "What exactly was so important?"

"Framing my brother so that my parents don't find out I'm in a coma because of Rogue?" Carol said, continuing her jocular manner

"We like almost got burned alive because of you!" Kitty told her heatedly.

"What's this? Abuse Carol day?" Carol asked when she got angry looks from all the X-men. "I don't recall lighting a match to barbeque anyone."

"Vhat happened to all of you?" Kurt questioned the girls with a frown. They looked like they worked in a coal mine or were firefighters.

"Lucas?" Remy guessed, casting a questioning look toward Jean.

"Yes," Jean nodded, glaring at Carol. "Lucas."

"You guys too, huh?" Tabitha asked. "That loony son of your Professor burned a strip club—I-I meant a regular club….err….sorry guys," she apologized sheepishly to the glaring Kitty and Jean.

"No! I wanted the fire! Why couldn't Lucas set me on fire instead of burying me alive?" John wailed. "_Why_?"

"Vait…..You guys left zhe mansion…….to go to a strip club?" Kurt asked, looking at Jean and Kitty incredulously.

"Of course not Kurt! We were following Carol!" Kitty said quickly.

Carol smiled amusedly. "But I never went there perverts."

"Can we like forget about the strip club please?" Kitty requested, not wanting anymore memories of that dreadful place.

Pietro smiled slyly. "What did you do Kitty? Screamed at those shape-shifting strippers to turn into Lance?"

Kitty pouted, her cheeks turning red. "You know I didn't like want to say this infront of Wanda, but the women there screamed at him to turn into Ma—"

"Kitty!" Jean quickly interrupted before she revealed too much.

"Hey…..wait a second….you said Lucas is Professor's son?" Pietro realized. "That can't be possible!"

"Vhy not?" Kurt asked with a frown.

"Because the guy is crippled down the waist!"

He received dry looks from everyone.

"What? Aren't you all curious? How did he do it?"

"We have other more important……problems to worry about," Jean said, staring directly at Carol.

"Problems huh? As usual, blame me for everything!" Carol glowered at the accusatory look she was receiving from Jean. She turned around. "I'm getting out of here."

Jean blocked her path. "No you're not!"

"Oh and what are you going to do?" Carol asked in a bored tone. "Throw your SUV at me?"

"Oh Peter!" Kitty hollered.

Carol gave her a confused look and chuckled. "W-What?" She suddenly felt herself being grabbed by the wrists. "Oh….Peter…." She realized, looking up at Piotr, unimpressed, who was holding her wrists. "You really think he can hold me?" she asked Jean, preparing to break free. Her expression changed when she appeared to encounter a problem………

Jean smiled at her victoriously. "Yes."

"Just give me five more seconds!" The now struggling Carol grunted. "O-Ok P-Peter Pan……." She panted, halting her efforts. "You have forced me to do something I really didn't want to!" she shouted and kicked Piotr in the region which would cause men to drop down on their knees and writhe in agony. Piotr however, didn't even flinch. And all she got was a loud 'clang' after striking him. Her eyes widened in shock along with everyone else's. "You gotta be kidding me……."

"Mon dieu…." Remy breathed.

"You can say that again," Pietro remarked.

"Wow…..he really is 100 percent solid-metal," Tabitha grinned widely at the discovery. "But I'm sure Kitty already knew that."

Kitty only gave Tabitha dirty look.

"This isn't fair!" Carol whined as she thrashed in the Russian's arms. "_This isn't fair_!"

"Oh and since when is life ever fair?" Jean asked, suddenly wishing she never had a daughter. She walked over to Carol. "It seems like you overestimated your strength Carol—_Hey_!" she cried out when Carol tried to bite her hand.

"_Let me go_!" Carol started screaming at the top of her lungs, making the other mutants cover their ears. "_Let go of me or I'll never stop screaming_!"

Jean remained unfazed by Carol's threats. "Kitty, your coat please."

Kitty gladly handed over her pink coat.

"_Stop_!" Carol cried, not wanting to be gagged. "I-I don't want to go back to the Institute!"

"And why not?" Jean asked.

"Because it's boring!"

"And what do you suggest we do to make your stay more comfortable your Highness?" Jean snapped.

"Return me to my body!"

This response stunned Jean more than anyone else. "W-What?" she stammered.

"Return me to my body," Carol said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I go back and you don't have to kidnap me again after I runaway…….again!"

"We're not kidnappin' y'! We're only makin' sure Rogue stays safe!"

Carol ignored Remy and continued. "And you won't ever have to see me again…..and I won't ever have to see you people again….well….maybe not everyone……" she smiled absent-mindedly, thinking about Scott. She suddenly remembered something. "Oh by the way…is Scott safe and sound at home?"

She received confused stares.

"What do you mean?" Jean asked, trying not to let worry overwhelm her. "Why wouldn't he be safe?"

"Well…..Lucy was babbling about using the self-destruct mode to destroy you X-men," Carol revealed casually. "Why do you people have a self-destruct mode anyway?"

"_What_!" Almost all the X-men, except Remy exclaimed.

"Hmm…crazy kid wants revenge on father for abandoning him," Pietro guessed after hearing everything. "Now why does it sound so familiar?"

"Oh!" John said excited as he looked at Wanda. "I know!"

Pietro quickly clamped his mouth shut and gave his glaring sister the sweetest smile he could muster. "No, you don't! If you knew…we would all be dead!"

"Wait…y' didn't know dat?" Remy glanced rapidly from face to face. "None of y' knew anythin' about dis?"

"N-No," Kitty shook her head slowly in disbelief.

"W-We didn't…..we……w-were following h-her……" Jean was having trouble speaking as fear engulfed her. "Oh God…..Scott……"

Carol rolled her eyes. "Rogue already took care of the problem. She called and warned that Jubilee kid and now everything is fine," she assured nonchalantly.

"That's really not re-assuring!" Jean snapped bitterly before whirling to face Kurt. "Kurt, teleport me—"

"_No_!" Carol cut her short. "You return me to my body now!"

"W-What?" Jean croaked, her mind still reeling from the news.

"I want to go back to my body now!" she shouted persistently. "Lucas kept on saying he'll delete Rogue……which means if he shows up again, you get me instead of Rogue for the rest of your lives! Do you want that to happen?"

"God no," Tabitha said with a shudder.

"What else did he tell you?" Jean asked, trying to recover from one shock at a time.

"Oh just me being a personality and going to be erased…..obviously nothing but crap!" Carol dismissed with a wave of her hand as Jean and Kitty listened on in alarm. "Well?" she asked. "Can you do it or not?"

Jean stared wild-eyed at Carol before answering, "Yes."

* * *

"Ok….This is……strange……" Scott uttered, blinking in amazement at the original color of his surroundings. It must've been almost thirteen years since he saw everything in all color instead of one and the first thought that entered his mind was that he was dead……….killed by Rahne or the numerous clones of Jamie ……..that is, until he saw a familiar face…… 

"Emma?" Scott blinked at Emma, surprised to see her safe and sound and also discover that she was blonde. To him, every person with hair appeared as a red-head thanks to his mutation. "B-But how?"

Emma chuckled. "You thought I was a red-head?"

Scott only blushed before asking the inevitable question. "Are we……..dead?"

"Not yet I suppose." Emma sighed. "But if you don't wake up soon, you will be."

"I'm dreaming?" he asked. "This is a dream?" That would explain the absence of his powers.

"Not exactly……" she said mischievously. "This is….more like a place for psychics to discuss things…….more privately…"

"Oh really? T-That's….uh….interesting."

"Oh…..You don't know how….."

"B-But, w-where are you then? And Jean? Where is she?" he asked, looking around hoping to find Jean.

"Lucky Jean is out chasing Rogue's bubbly personality……As for me……" Emma sighed sadly. "I don't know. It's too dark and cold. And I'm afraid time is running out for me."

"Hey, don't say that. You're going to be ok."

Emma smiled at him. "Then be a hero and save me."

"We will," he told her, without a doubt in his voice.

"And…..Just in case we all die in the most horrible…. painful….extremely cruel way….." She inched closer to him as he stumbled back, "I just want you to have this…."

Scott gulped, trapped between her and the wall. "Uh….w-what?" He gulped as her hand worked its way lightly over his chest.

"It's just for good luck," Emma reasoned, cupping his face. "Besides…you're dreaming….remember?"

"A-Am I?" he stammered and was silenced into shock when her lips crushed over his.

He stood frozen, too shocked to push her away or even respond.

Emma slowly pulled back after a minute. "Mmm…" She smiled satisfied. "Something I'll always cherish even after death."

For Scott it was the exact opposite……something that will always haunt him till death…..which might come sooner if Jean finds out…..

"Time for you to wake up and oh…." She pinched his nose. "Remember to keep your eyes closed."

The scene around him suddenly vanished and all he saw was red.

"Scott! _Close your eyes_!" He heard Bobby scream in the background.

Disoriented slightly, Scott quickly obeyed, realizing he had brought half of the ceiling down. Some of the rooms on the first floor had now been shifted to the ground floor thanks to him.

"It's about time you woke up!" Bobby said to Scott, his hands pressed against the wall of ice he had made. He now struggled to maintain it as Amara exerted herself to melt it. "We're getting killed here!"

"Uh-oh….Jean is not going to like this….." Ray remarked, looking at the open underwear drawer and other contents scattered all over.

"This is going to hurt Kitty a lot….." Sam said, holding up a charred Lockheed.

"I think I found Emma's things," Roberto grinned, holding up a white corset. "Heh…..White definitely is her color."

Apart from not having his visor, Scott was still shaken up by the kiss to notice the other boys going through Emma and Jean's underwear. The only thing running through his mind was how Jean was going to torture him before finally killing him—

'_Wait a minute_….' Scott suddenly realized something.

It was just a dream…….which surprisingly felt very real. He had a dream in which Emma kissed him. That's it. End of story. No need to drag this any further. Jean couldn't grill him over a dream. Plus he had more important things to worry about at the moment.

"Thanks guys! You're all a lot of help!" Bobby snapped sarcastically as the 'enemies' finally broke through the wall.

"What's the matter Bobby?" Jamie mocked as he made more clones of himself and surrounded Bobby. "Seeing double?"

Bobby blinked, looking at the now six boys. "Uh…..No, I'm seeing more than that."

All the six boys attacked him at the same time.

"_Ow_! Ouch! Stop! Grrr….As soon as I find the real you, you're going to be in a lot of pain kid!" he threatened. Luckily Ray came to his rescue and zapped each and every clone and simultaneously countered Jubilee's blasts.

Sam and Roberto joined the battle, though well aware they were outnumbered.

Bobby and Amara were currently involved in an ice vs. fire match.

Bobby quickly iced up when the heat got to him. He drew closer to Amara, planning to head-butt her, gently though. Unluckily she flamed up at the last moment.

"Oh," Bobby chuckled nervously. "Forgot you can do that."

Amara gave a deadly glare and continued her attempt to melt Iceman.

Scott kept his eyes shut. He was in a state of helplessness. No visor meant he couldn't see where or whom he would be shooting his deadly beams at. And either way, if he let loose an optic blast on any of the girls, they would be subdued…..permanently…….

Scott let out an angry sigh.

Sometimes he wished he had some other power—

"Hey!" He suddenly felt numerous hands grab him, practically immobilizing him. "Jamie, don't do this!" he said, struggling to free himself from the clones' grips. "You can fight this—Mpffh!" His mouth was taped shut.

"I always wanted to do that when you bore us to death in those team briefings," Jamie revealed with a giggle.

"_Hempff_!" Scott said offended, his voice coming out muffled.

"You know what? You just talk too much!" Jamie said annoyed. "Even when people are getting bored, you keep on talking!"

"_Whafpt_?" Scott exclaimed. That wasn't true! Was it?

"Aye think he just wants to be like the Professor……." Scott recognized the new voice as Rahne's.

"Yeah…..like the Professor……" Jamie agreed. Scott could picture two evil grins on their faces. "I always wondered how you would look bald Scott……"

Scott froze. They wouldn't………

"Me too….." He heard the snapping of scissors. "Bald and crippled….."

'_God if you're there, then prove it!' _Scott desperately yelled in his thoughts as he felt Jamie clutch his hair. '_Show me a miracle!'_

His prayer seemed to have been answered. The weight of the clones was suddenly gone and he was able to move his limbs.

He winced when the tape on his mouth was ripped off. He then felt his visor being slipped on. "Thank you….." he said, utterly grateful, "Thank—" His gratitude died on his lips when he got a very good look at his rescuer. "_Mystique_!" He immediately stood up. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Saving you from a very bad haircut is a better way to sum it up," Mystique said sarcastically before growing serious. "Where are Rogue and Kurt?"

Scott ignored her question. "If you're working with Mesmero then so help—"

"Yes, I'm working with the circus freak who left me for a statue at Apocalypse's tomb," Mystique said sardonically as she glanced over at the others. "And I'll take that as a thank you for saving all your pathetic lives."

"Teach us how to do that," Bobby practically seemed ready to worship her as he eyed the unconscious girls and most of the Jamies.

"Yeah….that was awesome!" Ray complimented her, having witnessed the whole thing. "Err…but are they going to be ok?"

Mystique rolled her eyes. "Thank you. And don't worry…they're still alive," she told the glaring Scott. "I don't usually hit children."

"No…you lock them inside the mansion then set it to blow….." Scott said sourly, his hand on his visor. "What do you want?"

"Mesmero's head on a platter would a nice start!" she responded furiously. "Nobody leaves me for a statue and gets away with it!" She punched her palm. "I was so close to wringing that neck of his and then—"

"Wait….You just want revenge?" Scott realized. Just like she wanted revenge on him for leaving her at Area51.

"Obviously. Now where are Rogue and Kurt?"

"Uh…..Sleeping in their rooms' maybe?" Bobby suggested uncertainly since they would have woken up on hearing the destruction going about in the foyer.

Before the boys could even begin to move, Mystique was standing outside Rogue's room. Instead of knocking, she kicked the door, breaking it open.

"Hello privacy! Moms don't break into their daughters' rooms like that," Bobby pointed out as they came over. "You really have got to learn a lot about parenting."

"Is this the kind of room that you gave her?" she asked angrily, pointing at the huge hole in the wall and then the one in the floor.

"His fault!" Bobby quickly pointed at Scott.

"She's not even here," she stated and moved on to Kurt's room. When she opened the door, she got a nice view of the ground floor. "And by the looks of this, Kurt wasn't here either."

"Mystique, what is going on?" Scott demanded. "Why are you even here?"

Mystique sighed. "Let's just say Mesmero was making some….threats."

"Which involved your kids?" Bobby asked, getting a raised eyebrow from her. "By the way you're acting, it kinda looked like it. My Mom used to go crazy all the time if someone told her I got hurt or something," he mentioned proudly.

"Uh…guys?" Roberto gulped as he peered below. "Jamies are waking up……"

"Hmm…..He's a tricky one," Mystique observed with narrowed eyes, having felt sure she knocked the real Jamie out.

"Head for the elevator!" Scott commanded.

"A-And then what do we do?" Roberto asked, panicked as the girls began stirring. "Lock them in the Danger Room?"

"That's…..not a bad idea," Scott said as they stepped in.

"Hold that elevator…." Everyone was surprised when Mystique stepped in.

"Uh…..Does this mean you're helping us?" Bobby asked her.

"If it means giving Mesmero a fate worst than death, then yes."

"A.k.a I want to make sure my kids are ok," Bobby whispered to Ray.

"Most importantly," she said, startling the two boys. "Are you going to press that anytime soon?" she asked the shocked Scott, whose finger was hovering over the button.

Scott quickly recovered. He then glared at her. "We still don't trust you."

"I don't expect you to," Mystique simply said before Scott pressed the button.

An awkward silence filled the atmosphere as the elevator started moving.

"So…uh…..Mystique……" Bobby decided to break the ice. "Uh…..I'm just curious…..if you wanted……can you turn yourself into a car or umm…..a chair?"

"Unless I wanted to kill myself," she answered in an uninterested tone.

"And…..uh….are your clothes……real…or….."

"Just because I'm a shape-shifter doesn't mean I walk around naked all the time!" she said menacingly, which was a hint for Bobby to stop his questions.

Scott banged his head against the doors, praying desperately that the elevator moved faster before he found things about Mystique that were better left unknown.

Instead of being discouraged, Bobby continued. "And when you turn into a guy…..do you……you know….."

Mystique gave him a glare that clearly said 'finish-that-sentence-and-I'll kill you.'

Bobby gave her a nervous smile. "And I'll just shut up now."

"_We're here_!" Scott announced as he burst out of the elevator, not caring if his voice came out squeaky.

"Uh…..Are we on the right floor?" Ray asked, looking around in confusion. The sub-basement resembled a disaster hit zone.

"Looks like Amara has been a busy girl….." Bobby remarked, cringing at the burning smell around them.

"No Danger Room……." Roberto said, gazing at what used to be the Danger Room. "It's gone." He smiled, realizing something. "The Danger Room is gone….."

"Uh….in case you have forgotten, Professor is rich. He'll get it fixed in a day," Bobby told Roberto before he started celebrating.

"The control room looks ok," Ray said as he wandered there.

"Don't even think about it….." Scott warned Mystique after her gaze wavered longer than it should have toward the Cerebro chamber.

"I'm not," Mystique brushed past him.

"Umm…g-g-guys?" a very pale Ray stammered. "Y-You better take a look at this….."

Confused, they followed him into the control room.

"Look….." Ray pointed a shaky finger at the screen.

Everyone……even Mystique was horrified at the clock counting backwards on the large screen.

"Uh…M-Mystique?" Bobby gulped. "Don't you get the feeling Mesmero sent you into a trap again?"

* * *

"Are you frozen back there or something Red?" Carol's high-pitched voice shrieked. A few heads turned in her direction. "_Hurry up_!" 

Under normal circumstances, Jean would have flared up and retorted, but right now, she was feeling sick to her stomach. First of all, she was worried about Scott. For some reason, he was blocking her attempts to talk to him through the bond they shared. And secondly was the unexpected duty of erasing Carol……..

'_Jean?'_

'_Scott!'_ Jean felt greatly relived at the sound of his voice. _'I've been trying to get through to you for hours! Are you alright? Is everyone ok?'_

'_Uh…yeah sure.' _He sounded more tense than relaxed._ 'W-Why wouldn't we be ok?'_

'_Long story short. Lucas—' _

'_Lucas?' _Scott immediately grew angry and concerned._ 'Are you guys alright?'_

'_Yes we're fine. And he's gone,'_ Jean said unsurely, though without doubt that Lucas escaped unharmed from the fire he had started. _'I think. But Carol said—Well he said something to Rogue earlier……that he was going to use the mansion's self-destruct mode.'_

'_Oh……r-really?'_

'_Yes. But thankfully Rogue called Jubilee and told her—'_

'_Oh she told Jubilee huh? No wonder…..'_

'_No wonder what?'_ Jean asked confused.

'_N-No wonder the uh…news spread so fast.' _He let out a nervous laugh._ 'You know Jubilee….always spreading stuff.'_

Jean frowned. _'Scott…..is everything alright?'_

'_Yes…. Everything is ok now! We're all fine!' _Scott's assurances seemed…..forced._ 'Jean listen, are Kurt and Rogue with you?'_

'_Rogue is……'_ Jean found Carol glaring at her from across the corridor, _'sort of with me. I sent Kurt to the mansion—'_

'_W-What!' _His yell startled Jean so much that she almost hit the ceiling._ 'W-Why would you do that?'_

'_I don't know maybe because I was worried?'_ Jean said sarcastically, his yell still ringing in her head. _'Scott, what is going on?'_

'_Could you tell Rogue……not now, but later….err….later as in the event of something happening to Mystique. Dig eight feet underneath the kitchen floor of the Brotherhood Boarding House.'_

"_What_?" Jean screeched. _'What are you talking about? A-And what exactly would happen to Mystique?'_ she asked, utterly baffled as to why they were suddenly discussing about the shape-shifter.

'_Let's just suppose she….uh….passes on or something,'_ Scott replied timidly.

'_I don't see Mystique meeting her demise any time soon—Wait a minute…..how would you even know something like that?'_

'_Wild guess?' _Scott provided lamely.

That was it_! 'I'm coming home right now!'_ she declared.

'_No!'_ Scott's shout, nearly gave Jean a migraine. '_No….' _His voice softened_. 'I-I meant don't come home right now. Take your time. How about….twenty minutes? Don't come before that.'_

'_Why not?'_

'_Just don't. Everything is a sort of mess right now.'_

'_I don't care as long as my room is fine.'_

'_Your room? Uh yeah…..It's just….neat and tidy as always.'_

Now Jean was beginning to feel more suspicious than worried. _'Scott…..Where's Emma?'_

'_Emma?'_ Scott sounded like he never heard the name before.

'_Yes Emma…..you know the woman you're always staring eight inches south of her face?'_

'_I-I don't know,' _Scott stammered, not even denying Jean's comment.

'_What is that supposed to mean?'_ Jean fumed._ 'You don't know where she is?'_

'_S-She must be around here……somewhere.' _

'_Well do make sure she's somewhere far….faraway from you!' _Jean said strictly.

'_Umm o-ok….Listen I-I really need to go now.'_

A magazine suddenly hit the back of Jean's head, thrown most certainly by the intolerant Carol. _'Yeah….I need to go too….' _she said between gritted teeth, rubbing her head.

'_Take care of yourself and the others ok? I love you.' _

Jean blinked in incredulity and worry. It almost sounded like a last goodbye rather than the usual see-you-later goodbye.

"Jean?" Somebody furiously shook her back to reality.

"_Ah_!" Jean yelped on seeing the male nurse infront of her."Remy! What are you doing? You look ridiculous!"

"De lady in de waitin' room has eyes like a hawk! Couldn't sneak past her so needed a disguise." He gave her a concerned look. "Y' ok?"

"Fine, I guess." Jean sighed. "You were supposed to wait with the others."

"Non," Remy glowered, looking ahead at Carol. "I want t' make sure everythin'…...doesn't get screwed up like it always does."

"It won't," Jean assured, though in a not at all confident voice.

Remy was quick to catch on that and immediately became worried for Rogue's wellbeing. "Rogue is goin' t' be ok? Right Jean?"

Jean nodded. "Yes, she'll be fine."

"Y' sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Jean promised. "You have nothing to be worried about."

"Hmm…" Remy still didn't look convinced. Something just didn't feel right. "An' what 'bout Carol? She gonna be ok too?"

Jean didn't answer. She just couldn't find the right words.

Remy raised an eyebrow. "Jean if y' gonna be a doctor, y' gotta learn how t' break de bad news."

"Yes and no," Jean finally replied with a remorseful sigh.

Remy gave her a confused look. "What? Dere's a fifty percent chance or somethin'?" He suddenly felt bad for thinking awful things about Carol.

"Remy…..." She bit her lip, unsure of his reaction. "That isn't really Carol Danvers. Carol never left her body."

"_Quoi_?" Remy exclaimed, flabbergasted by the revelation. He slowly stared at Carol, who was freely tossing out the contents of her trench coat…or rather his trench coat. "Den who or what is dat?"

"Just another psyche….a personality….."

Remy was even more puzzled now. "Den what's all dis talk about returnin' t' her body if she isn't even de real t'ing?"

Jean looked into his eyes, hoping he would understand. "I can't risk her finding out…..."

It was then realization dawned upon Remy. His eyes widened. "Y're goin' t' kill her……now?"

"No, I'm going to _erase _her," she corrected, laying emphasis on the word, 'erase'. "She's not a real person Remy. Sooner or later, she has to be removed," she said as she observed Carol, now munching on some candy bar. "Sooner is better since Lucas told her everything."

"Yeah…." Remy recalled Carol's babble earlier. "But she doesn't believe it……"

"Which is a good thing."

"But…de real Carol. De one in a coma…will she—"

"She'll be just fine."

Remy slowly nodded, still watching Carol. "So can y' do it?"

Jean frowned at him. "What?"

He slowly turned to face her. "Can y' really kill Carol?" he asked, his eyes probing hers.

Jean was about to again correct him when she felt something hit her on the back of the head and conveniently get stuck in her hair. She carefully removed the candy bar wrapper from her hair. "If she keeps this up, then yes," she responded to Remy's question with a groan.

Instead of throwing the wrapper in the trash, Jean telekinetically hurled it at Carol's head.

Carol unexpectedly moved at the last moment, missing the flying wrapper. She turned around and stuck her tongue out.

"Wait….how did she even know that?" Jean asked surprised.

"Sixth sense?" Remy suggested with a shrug.

"_Ugh_! Will you stop talking to your friend's ex-boyfriend and return me to my body already!" Carol's shriek rang in the passageway. Few of the patients in the neighboring rooms stirred restlessly in their sleep.

"Would you keep your voice down!" Jean hissed, coming over to her. "This is a hospital!"

"Snails move faster than you!" Carol wasn't affected. "You were just standing there looking at nothing for the past twenty four hours!"

'_I'll be close…..'_ Remy mentally told Jean as he blended into the shadows. _'Really close….'_

'_Wait with the others,'_ Jean told him firmly.

'_Good luck killin' her.'_

Jean scowled. _'It's erasing Remy.'_

'_Same thin'.'_

'_It isn't.'_ Jean turned back to Carol. "I was talking to Scott….telepathically."

"It didn't look like talking—" Carol made a disgusted face. "Eww…you two were doing it in your minds, weren't you?"

"Of course not!" Jean denied appalled.

"Yeah right….." Carol rolled her eyes. "So how was he?" she asked, very curiously.

"_That's none of your business_!" Jean exploded. From somewhere, a baby stated crying.

Carol smirked. "I meant if he's ok and all at the mansion."

Jean's anger turned into embarrassment. "Yes…he's fine….Everything is fine," she said, though not at all feeling convinced herself. "Shall we?" She stepped aside to let Carol lead the way. "I'm a little uncomfortable with hospitals…..so if you would hurry up….."

"Why? Rogue put you in a coma too?" Carol asked, least interested as they walked down the corridor.

"No. Pain and suffering of people all around—"

"Oh ok," Carol dismissed it uncaringly as she let herself into a room. "This is it," she announced as Jean entered.

Jean was in a stupor as she gaped at the comatose body of Carol Danvers, lying on the bed with—

She blinked in amazement.

—Make-up on her face?

"I still look so pale," Carol said in an unsatisfied tone. "Nothing a little more blush-on won't solve."

Jean shook her head, trying to regain her self awareness. "Huh?" She then happened to notice something……..something which shouldn't be around Carol's finger.

When Carol caught Jean staring, she let out a startled gasp. In the blink of an eye, she swiped it from her body and hid it behind her back.

"Hand it over Carol," Jean commanded, holding her hand out..

"Hand what over?" Carol asked, pretending to be clueless.

Jean telekinetically snatched it from Carol. She gasped as she observed the object…..

A ring…..a real diamond ring…….something which Carol could never afford in her current condition unless…..

"Did you steal this?" Jean demanded.

"No!" Carol denied, looking offended. "Someone whose name I won't say gave it to me and that person's identity shall always remain a mystery to you."

Jean rolled her eyes, knowing getting a straight answer from Carol was impossible. She slipped the ring on her finger. "Then I'm taking this for safe keeping."

"Fine! Take it!" Carol glared at her. "I'll get it back soon….." she muttered under her breath. "So…..get on with it!"

"Alright. Take a seat then."

"What's wrong with standing up?" Carol asked frivolously.

"I said take a seat, Carol!" Jean ordered in a hostile tone and telekinetically shoved the chair towards her. She was getting fed-up of Carol's happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Ok….." Carol remained undaunted by Jean's display of anger as she shrugged off the trench coat. She then propped down on the chair. "No need to use your scary voice, Doc."

"Don't make this harder than it already is," Jean sighed, coming behind her.

Carol titled her head back and looked up at Jean. "How long is it going to take anyway?'

"Uh…." Jean trailed off, trying to estimate. "Should take…..less than a minute……" Killing usually takes less then a second…...if it's instant death…..

Jean quickly shook her head, trying to clear her mind of such thoughts. _'Thanks a lot Remy,' _she cursed and started to extend her hand toward Carol.

"Is it….going to hurt?" Carol suddenly asked, in a voice similar to a child's, her blue eyes large and fearful.

Jean's hand trembled in mid-air, unable to do anything. She quickly pulled it back, hoping Carol didn't see it. _'Yes………agonizingly yes,'_ she thought with a gulp. "Umm…..T-The transfer can be….a bit…..painful."

"A bit?" Carol shrugged, not a bit discouraged. "I can handle that. Ok, so bring it on."

Jean rubbed her wrist and again tried, but something just wouldn't let her. She clenched her fists, thinking how stupid this was…….

She shouldn't be feeling like this. She was just going to kill—erase a personality. _'You kill a person, but you erase a personality,'_ she reminded herself, which made her feel much worst. She had convinced Kitty and Remy that Carol was just another psyche, then why couldn't she do it?

"Well? I'm waiting…." Carol reminded her. "I don't see anything happening….."

"Don't you think we should hear what Rogue has to say about this?" Jean couldn't believe she was stalling.

"Uh….hello?" Carol snorted. "She would be happy that I'm gone!" She huffed. "I'm sure you all would be….."

"Sure……" Jean said weakly, trying again, but failing to do so. She let out an irritated sigh.

What was so hard about killing—erasing Carol? Professor had erased about eighteen different personalities. Why couldn't she do the same to one infuriating psyche? What exactly was different this time?

The answer came to her in an instant as she watched Carol humming some pop tune._ 'Oh no….'_ she groaned inwardly, realizing why she felt this way.

She had treated Carol like a real person…….talked to her……screamed at her…..even been jealous of her advances at Scott…….just like anybody else……

She ran a nervous hand through her hair.

What had she done?

"Ugh! What is taking you so long?" Carol shouted frustrated.

"I'm….thinking." Jean unconsciously began to pace back and forth, trying to come up with a way to approach the issue.

"You just have to take me out of this body and put me in my own!" Carol made it sound like it was really simple. "Is that so hard?"

Jean came to a halt. "I've never done this before so yes, it could be hard." She then took in a deep breath. '_Ok Jean….you can do this,' _she told herself. '_She's just a personality. Just erase her and get it over with! C'mon she left you in the ocean where you spent half a day with smelly, disgusting pirates! And she tried to seduce Scott…..'_

But they really weren't valid reasons to just kill her. And damn Remy for getting her used to the word 'kill'.

Jean released her breath and rubbed her hands. '_You accidentally kill insects everyday….so kill a personality.'_ But if ants or cockroaches talked to her and said: 'Don't kill us Jean!' then of course she couldn't kill them.

She decided to look at the scenario from another perspective. Carol knew the truth, but she didn't believe it…and if somehow she suddenly does, then they are all screwed, especially Rogue. Carol would then most certainly want to stay in Rogue's body forever…..with Rogue out of it of course.

"Are you done thinking now?" Carol asked with a yawn.

"Yes…..I am." With renewed strength and motivation, Jean finally placed her hands on Carol's head.

Carol's hand suddenly shot up and grabbed her arm.

'_Jesus!'_ Jean thought, almost fainting. "W-What is it?" she stammered, trying to control her rapid heart beat.

"My seventh sense… ….." Carol answered, glaring up at Jean.

"W-What?" Jean gave her a bewildered look. "Y-You mean sixth sense?"

Carol shook her head. "No…...Sixth sense is for seeing dead people. That's why I call it seventh sense. It warns me when I'm in danger. " She peered at Jean suspiciously. "Am I?"

Jean kept her gaze locked with Carol, stunned at the discovery that she did indeed possess a sixth— seventh sense. "W-Well……You are going to be transferred from Rogue's body to your own. So maybe you're mind thinks you're in danger…." she explained without pause, wondering where the hell she came up with that. It was pretty obvious why Carol's seventh sense was acting up.

Carol seemed to believe that. "Hmm…yeah……That could be it."

"So…are you ready?" Jean asked, nervously cracking her knuckles. She didn't remember being this nervous even before fighting Apocalypse.

"Duh," Carol said with a roll of her eyes. "You're the one who's making me wait so long."

Jean again reached for Carol, but the girl dodged from her contact.

"This isn't funny," Jean said seriously as Carol giggled in amusement.

"I can't help it. It's my seventh sense."

Jean huffed. This was getting ridiculous. She had to restrain Carol somehow. But what could she use to restrain a girl who possessed super-strength?

**Ten minutes later………**

"This sucks….." Carol complained, shackled to an examining table. Piotr held her by the arms, just incase.

"It's for the best," Jean told her and felt glad she had tried to 'return Carol to her body' first. She didn't want to imagine what would have happened if Carol's seventh sense kicked in while the Professor was carrying out the task…..

"I hate thi—" Carol's head suddenly slump forward, as if she fainted.

Piotr released her and looked at her concerned.

"Carol?" Jean called, baffled as to what had happened. "Carol?"

Carol moaned before she groggily lifted her head. She blinked drowsily and Jean caught a glimpse of the familiar green eyes instead of those big blue baby eyes.

"Rogue?" Jean asked cautiously. "Is that you?"

"Jean?" Rogue stared at her and Piotr in confusion before her gaze traveled down. "W-What?" On finding herself bound, she was understandably scared, but on seeing Carol's comatose form lying across the room, she was outright terrified.

Before Jean could begin explaining, Rogue broke-free from the restraints as if they were threads.

"Hey! Hey! It's alright!" Jean tried to calm her. "Everything's ok!"

"W-Why ahm A-Ah here—what—W-What's goin' on?" Rogue breathed erratically, wildly looking around her surroundings. "W-What happened?"

"Carol. She wanted to return to her body."

"S-She's b-back in her body?" Rogue stuttered and glanced over at Carol's body.

"No. I'm going to return her to her body," Jean clarified. It was a lie but she couldn't risk Carol finding out. "Well, I was and then you came back. Are you alright?"

Rogue stayed silent, gazing at Carol with a faraway expression.

"Rogue?" She didn't even stir until Jean touched her shoulder and shook it gently. "Are you ok?"

After a moment, she nodded slowly, her eyes still resting on Carol. "I-Is she……"

"She's going to be just fine," Jean assured, believing Rogue had been struck silent by guilt after seeing what her powers had done to Carol.

"No….." Rogue slowly shook her head. "Is she…..wearin' make-up?"

Jean couldn't help herself and chuckled. "Yes, she is."

"So……" Rogue frowned, deep in thought, "y-you're goin' ta return her right now?"

"Yes….that's what she wanted." After she said this, she could have sworn she saw disappointment flash across Rogue's face. She raised an eyebrow. "Unless…..you're willing to delay for some reason……?"

Rogue whirled to face her as if she had been slapped. "Delay? Are you kiddin'? She's been drivin' meh nuts since she showed up! If Ah wasn't invulnerable right now, Ah would've killed mahself ta stop her from sqealin' another song!"

"Ok…." Jean held up her hands in defense. "I'm sorry I said that."

"Just get her out," Rogue grumbled, seemingly returning to her old unenthusiastic self. "Ah have enough people in mah head already."

"Of course, if you would just lie down," Jean said, gesturing to the table.

Rogue hesitated, eyeing everything around her once more, especially Carol. Like a woman condemned to a death sentence, she walked back to the examining table and lay down. "Umm….so how is this goin' ta work?" she asked anxiously as Jean came over.

"Like it normally does," Jean replied, avoiding her inquiring gaze.

Rogue swallowed the lump in her throat as she was strapped down by Piotr. "I-Is this really necessary?" She really didn't like the idea of being all tied up.

"Considering Carol couldn't stop moving…..yes." Jean was vague about the reason.

Rogue tried to keep a straight face, though failing. "So…..H-How does it normally work?"

"It's the same process…..which was done to make all those other……people you knew….to leave," she answered carefully, hoping Rogue caught some hints in her sentence.

She received a blank stare from Rogue. "What?"

Jean let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, just don't worry about it. Everything will be alright."

Rogue still seemed troubled about the whole thing. "Where's Remy?" she suddenly asked as if remembering something.

"Lurking outside. Do you…..want me to call him?" Jean asked uncertainly. "He was really worried."

Rogue thought for a second and then shook her head.

Jean raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" Remy's presence might put her somewhat at ease—

"Yeah," Rogue mumbled, looking unhappy. "Ah'm sure."

—Or maybe not……

"Alright," Jean decided to move ahead. "Are you ready?"

Rogue bit her lip and reluctantly nodded.

"Great," Jean rubbed her hands together. "All you need to do is relax, ok? Can you do that?"

Rogue mechanically nodded her head, appearing as if she was asked to eat Kitty's muffins for the rest of her life.

"Good." Jean then stretched out her hand toward Rogue.

"W-Wait….."

Her hand stopped a mere inches away from her.

"A-Are you sure you know what you're doin'?" Rogue asked tensely, suddenly hit by a major headache.

"Yes," Jean nodded. Enter Rogue's mind, locate Carol and…erase her. Simple as that.

Rogue had a hard time believing that. "B-But, you've never done somethin' like this before….." When was the last time Jean switched bodies? Or returned someone to their own? The only mutant who had been able to pull psyches out of Rogue was Apocalypse and that process had been really excruciating. Right then, Rogue had been certain it would kill her. But since Carol was different……"How can you—"

"There's a first time for everything." Jean was slightly disappointed at Rogue's lack of trust on her ability. "Look, I know I can do this."

Rogue chuckled. "That's not re-assurin'."

"Alright…..Just tell me, do you or do you not want to be rid of Carol?" Jean asked sternly, hoping it would push aside Rogue's worries.

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Of course……but—" She bit back the rest of her sentence and winced. But why was her headache growing? Her head was just exploding whenever Jean came near her. Something just wasn't right here.

Jean waited for her to continue. "But?"

"What if….." Rogue groped for the words. "Somethin' goes wrong?"

Jean sighed, rubbing her forehead. This conversation was just going around in circles. "Just trust me, ok?"

Rogue reflected over her answer. Should she listen to the girl who everyone trusted or her instincts? "Alright….." she conceded, grimacing. "Do it."

Jean finally placed her hands on either side of Rogue's head. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Rogue gritted her teeth against another wave of pain stabbing her head.

She recalled all the times these strange headaches unexpectedly surfaced: When the Blackbird was about to be attacked; the baby about to puke on her at the airport; the truck about to crush her and Remy……there were just so many things….But one thing was for sure, it always warned her of any impending threat. And right now, something was definitely about to go wrong!

Rogue jerked her head away from Jean's hands. "S-Stop."

Jean opened her eyes and gave her a perplexed look.

"A-Ah….can't…." Rogue never thought she would hear herself stop her own exorcism, especially to expel someone like Carol. "A-Ah can't do this."

"Rogue…." Jean looked weary, just wanting it to end. Rogue gawked at her as if she was about to destroy the whole planet. "Trust me. You'll be fine."

"N-No," Rogue rapidly shook her head, her entire body trembling. "A-Ah c-can't do this!" Her headache had gotten to the point of unbearable now. She furiously began to struggle. "J-Just can't do this!"

Piotr looked worriedly at Jean, mentally asking if he could release her.

'_Not just yet……' _Jean told him before turning to Rogue. She was somehow certain Rogue's sudden change of mind had something to do with Carol's seventh sense. But what mystified her was why Rogue was getting it? _'Maybe because they're sharing the same body….'_ she assumed. And Rogue sensed Carol's fate. But it wasn't like she would disagree with the decision. She would be crazy to want to keep Carol's psyche inside her for the rest of her life.

"S-Somethin' is goin' ta go wrong!" Rogue cried, glancing at Carol's body with a petrified expression.

"No it won't!" Jean assured forcefully, but guiltily as she thought about Carol. "Nothing is going to happen! Whatever your sixth—or seventh sense is telling you, it's wrong! Just relax!"

"_No_!" Rogue let out an anguished cry and struggled more vigorously. "_Let go_!"

"It's going to be fine!" Rogue's seventh sense drowned Jean's constant assurances. "Rogue! Stay calm!"

With one burst of energy, Rogue tore free from Colossus's iron-strong grip, astonishing both him and Jean with her strength. Unfortunately, she accidentally clipped both the mutants in the face in the process.

Piotr, who was already in his metal form, only jolted a step back. Jean however, went flying across the room and got slammed against the wall. She slowly slid down to the floor, leaving a large dent in the wall.

Luckily, her telekinetic powers lessened the extent of the blow. She moaned in pain and was in utter disbelief she remained conscious after getting hit like that. She lifted her head weakly.

Rogue stood panting, as if she finished an exhausting Danger Room session. Her eyes blazed in anger as she stared down at Jean……her blue eyes…..

'_Blue eyes…' _Jean realized and incidentally noticed Rogue's gloves in Piotr's hands and missing from her own. Her eyes widened in panic.

"You….quack……"

* * *

**A/N:** I really can't help myself. I just love evil endings! Can you all believe this was supposed to be the chapter in which Carol goes bye-bye? But then, I changed it. Life really would be dull if Carol wasn't present to make it annoying, lol. So tell me……Did I do the right thing? 

**1) **For those who got confused as to why Rogue freaked out, it was because of Carol's seventh sense. Since they share a body now, Rogue felt that Jean was about to kill her.

**2)** For those who have forgotten about the diamond ring, Scott gave it to Rogue for safe-keeping in chapter 18. This is where Carol hid it.

As usual **review** to motivate me, tell me to update fast and let know me what you loved or hated about this chapter. Well until next time…….


End file.
